Secrets Of The Heart
by ArinnaVal
Summary: This AU Literati story is based four years in the future, after Philadelphia. Rory and Jess meet again in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret,that can change a life.Can they be together again, this time forever?
1. Chapter 1 Pain and Memories

**My notes: Hi, everybody. I'm a huge Literati and Paire fan. Hope you like my stories. Review if you like it.:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 Pain and Memories**_

It was late autumn. The orange-brown colour of the leaves filled everyone with melancholy. Stars Hollow was beautiful in the autumn. But then again… autumn held so many memories. Rory Gilmore was walking down the street towards _Luke's_ Diner. She had arranged to meet with her mother there. Her feet dragged through the fallen leaves, yet she arrived earlier than she expected.

Rory opened the door and the bell ringed joyfully. She couldn't help it, she smiled. There was a bunch of people as always. In fact there was never an absence of swarms of people.

"Hi, Cesar," Rory yelled at the tall dark man on the corner.

"Hi, Rory!" he yelled back. "Coffee and French toast?"

"As always!" she answered and Caesar headed back into kitchen. Five minutes later, Rory was eating her French toast and enjoying her coffee at the counter.

She was already done when Luke came down the stairs. When he saw her, a smile appeared on his face.

"Hi, Rory!" he said and kissed her cheek.

"Hi, Luke!" she said as she hugged him back.

"So, no Lorelai?" he asked.

Rory shrugged. "She's late. As usual."

Luke laughed. "Nothing new here, and now with the wedding preparations, I hardly see her face."

"Yeah, that is my mom," Rory sat back behind the counter and Luke poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm glad that you're finally going to marry her," Rory said after couple of minutes, "Too much time has passed."

Luke grinned. "Yeah, way too much time. We can't wait any more. When she said 'yes' I knew that now was the right time!"

"I'm happy for you guys, really!" Rory smirked, "That will give me the opportunity to write a nice column in the paper."

"Don't you dare!" Luke remarked, turning red from embarrassment.

"Are you kidding? The mother of the chief editor of the _'Stars Hollow Gazette'_ is getting married! It has to be something," Rory laughed in his face.

"OK then. Do whatever you want!" Luke frowned, which made her laugh even louder, "I have to get to work."

Rory sipped her coffee, looking at him. A customer sat down at the other end of the counter and Luke went to him.

"Coffee and your special omelet, please."

"Coming right up!" Luke disappeared in the kitchen.

Special omelet. The echo of these words hit her. Her eyes rose to the wall above the kitchen door.

'_Luke's special omelet' _was written on the miniature chalkboard. The infamous inscription was still there. Just looking at the board brought back so many memories...

"_So good, so precise. Emphasize on Luke. Who wrote that?" Lorelai asked staring at the board._

"_That's Jess' handwriting," Rory__ answered_

It strange how almost nothing had changed in Stars Hollow since he was gone. Rory looked down and focused on her coffee. These feelings were dangerous. These thoughts were painful, because if she thought about them for too long, she eventually would find out that she missed him.

Rory shook her head.

It wasn't true. Jess was in her past and should stay there. They may have left so many things unfinished, deal. She hadn't heard a single word from him for almost four years. Not that she could blame him.

The last time they saw each other was in Philadelphia at his apartment. When he kissed her and she left him, because of Logan. Well… after that they met in a bar. Purely accidental. They had some drinks and after that… Rory shook her head again. Dangerous thoughts. Dangerous.

"Hard, isn't it?" she heard Luke's voice. Rory snapped her head up.

"What?" she looked at him, trying to hide the pain, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Luke gave her a nod and raised his eyes to the specialty board. He didn't pretend that he didn't know what she was thinking.

"Maybe it's time to take that down…" he said and looked at her, "Maybe it's time for something new."

"No!" her answer was dangerously fast and he looked at her strangely, "Please, Luke! I don't see a problem with that… this!"

Rory knew that it was hard for him too. He just wanted to keep a piece of Jess. Although he called him and they heard of each other from time to time, Rory knew that, for Luke, it wasn't enough. He hadn't seen Jess in a long time. Jess hadn't called in a long time, but after all, that was Jess.

All Rory knew was that he had moved back to New York. Three of his books were already best-sellers. She had them all. One of the books had been made into a movie and the other was a base for a TV show. Pretty good life, she thought. In fact, the boy that everybody thought was trouble was now one of the most successful people of his time. And… he had a girlfriend. Some blond, named Bella. Rory couldn't stop thinking of her as a clone of Shane. She didn't like her.

"Rory, are you ok?" Luke waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…" Rory answered and took a sip again of her coffee. "I meant what I said Luke. Don't change the specialty board." She tried to joke. "You will have some serious issues with the paper!"

"Ok, ok!" Luke raised his hands in defense, but Rory saw the relief in his eyes. "You win! As always!"

Rory looked inside her paper. Since she had came back at Stars Hollow two years ago, with some help from her mother and the citizens, Rory created the local paper. It turned out to be a good business. Not filled with dangerous situations, but good enough for her.

"_You can do it. I'll help you. Tomorrow you'll stand in the middle of the street and I'll drive right to you screaming in a foreign language!" Jess smirked._

_Rory looked at him with flames in her eyes._

"_You have to learn foreign language first."_

"_Good thing I got myself a tutor then!" Jess answered and gazed in her eyes a moment that seemed like an eternity..._

Rory looked back at her half full cup of coffee. Dangerous. Dangerous thoughts. Where the hell was her mother? And why did these memories have to come up now? Rory looked again through the window. Maybe it was because of the season. Jess had come to Stars Hollow for the first time at the beginning of the autumn. They were only seventeen then.

_...She was finishing her homework._

"_Rory, they're here," She heard her mother._

"_In a minute,' she answered and turned back. She was doomed since then._

_One gloomy black haired boy entered in her room. His dark green eyes examined her. Rory smiled at him already intrigued._

"_Hi, I'm Rory!" she said._

_"Yeah, I figured" he said, and went straight to the books._

_"Nice to meet you," Rory didn't know then, but he had already found a place in her heart..._

Where the hell was her mother? Rory drank what was left of her coffee in one sip, when she heard the bell of the door.

'Here! I'm here!' Lorelai yelled. Without turning back Rory smiled. Her mother brought her own atmosphere, no matter where she went.

"Luke, hun, bring me one giant cup of coffee! Damn, those bags!"

Rory heard her mother shouting again.

"Luke! Come here to help me!"

"Luke, make me coffee! Luke, take my bags!" Rory heard him mumbling, moving to help Lorelai. "If only I didn't love you so much…"

Rory smiled."Mammy! Mammy, we're here!" she turned around and hugged her daughter.

Rory only smiled and took her three year old girl in her arms. She made her sit on a chair next to hers and greeted her mother.

"Sorry we're late, but a little fury over here didn't like her hair! I just couldn't fix it!" Lorelai smiled and sat next to the little girl.

"Yeah, we have that problem." Rory said and kissed her daughter. She looked at her and felt a nice warm feeling in her entire body.

Long black curly hair fell down and surrounded the little face. A pair of dark green eyes shined at her with love. Rory reached out and ran her fingers through her daughters' hair.

"We never manage to put it in order, but we like it that way. We like it, don't we, Annie?"

"Yes, mammy!" her cute crooked smile touch Rory's heart. She was a copy of her father.

Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"I still don't get how you manage to look out for her! You are my personal hero!"

"Stop joking mom!" Rory laughed, "I have a good example."

"Still, some help of her father…"

"Stop it!" Rory turned serious, "Mom, we've talked about it, please…"

"But Logan can…"

"Mom!" Rory almost yelled and Annie looked at her with fear in her green eyes.

"Why you yell mommy?" she asked and Rory almost sorry for shouting.

"I'm ok, sweetheart. Mommy is ok. Me and granny we're just talking," she just couldn't look at her mother. That meant lie to her … again.

"Just talking," she repeated and put one black curl behind Annie's ear.

The bell above the door ringed again and Rory saw her mother turn around and freeze. Luke, who had just come out of the kitchen, froze too. The plates fell down of his hands, but he didn't notice. Both of them were staring at the door. Rory frowned. Who was that person? She turned around and froze too.

This couldn't be true! It couldn't be happening!

Jess was standing there, a giant duffel bag on his shoulder. When she turned around, she caught him running his fingers through his hair. He could never managed to keep it in order. His face was pale and he was thinner than she remembered him, but it was Jess.

The familiar croaked smile appeared on his face until he looked at Luke.

"You're not seeing a ghost, you know!" he said as he walked to his uncle. "I thought I was invited me to your wedding. Is that wrong?" Jess asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I thought you wouldn't make it. Come here!" Luke hugged him and to Rory's surprise, Jess hugged him back.

He still hadn't noticed her, but soon he…

"Hi, I'm Ayn Rand Gilmore. Who are you?"

Rory almost fell of the chair. She hadn't noticed when her daughter had stood up to go see Jess and Luke.

Jess turned around and knelt in front of the little girl. He ran fingers through her black hair and Rory shivered at the similarities.

"What a name for such a beautiful girl!" Ayn giggled. "I'm Jess!"

"Hi, Jess. You can call me Annie." Jess smiled, but then something popped up on his head.

"Gilmore?"

The sound of his voice made her shiver again. "Who is your mother?" Jess asked and raised his head. He saw her.

Her heart stopped for a minute. They just stood there staring at each other. So much pain and so many memories encompassed in that one stare. Rory almost felt his ache in his dark green eyes. Then he put the usual blank mask on his face.

"That is my mom!" Annie pointed Rory and dragged him to her.

"Hi!" she said and gulped nervously.

"Hi…"he answered.

"Not again!" she heard Luke and almost smiled at the memory. Almost.

"It can't be!" Rory heard her mother and turned back to her. She looked from Jess to Annie and then back again. Rory froze. She knew. Her mom already knew.

* * *

**_Betaed by: Regan (thank you so much for doing this!)_**


	2. Chapter 2 Who Is The One?

**My notes: Hi, everybody. I'm a huge Literati and Paire fan. Hope you like my stories. Review if you like it.:)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 Who Is The One?**_

Lorelai was shocked. Rory could see that.

"No, it can't be!" Lorelai repeated. "It can't be!"

"What?" Jess asked looking curious.

Instead of answering him, Lorelai looked at her daughter.

"Please tell me this is not true and I'm not seeing what I'm seeing!"

"Mom…" Rory said desperately trying to figure out something quickly or God knows what might happen.

"What? What's wrong?" Jess asked her again.

Luckily for Rory, Lorelai managed to not say anything and just threw a look at Rory, a look that promised murder.

"Nothing's wrong Jess. Nothing. Just something between my daughter and me. Private, if you know what I mean!" the last part said coldly.

Jess raised his eyebrows and his hands in sign of truce.

"Whoa! What a nice welcome!"

Lorelai frowned.

"Did you expect a hug from me?" Lorelais said with the same cold voice. Lorelai had never liked Jess and now she couldn't even try to hide it.

"Mom!" Rory shoot her a look. For some reason, she did not like that voice.

"OK, some things here never change!" Jess tried to smile, but Rory saw the sadness in his eyes.

Lorelai looked at Rory, who was still watching Jess. She had recognized that look.

'I'm sorry, Jess!" it sounded almost sincere.

He shrugged.

"Whatever."

"Hey, Jess!" Annie pulled down his blue jacket and made him bend down to her level.

"What Annie?"

"Do you like ice cream in cones?"

Rory shivered in that innocent question and when Jess looked at her with little flames in his eyes, she smiled without thinking.

"It's always better in the cones!" he answered Annie, but in whole time he looked at her.

"Cool!" Annie jumped full of joy and took his hand. "Let's go eat then! There is an ice cream cart outside.' He let her drag him to the door."

"Annie! This is not…" Rory tried to intervene suddenly scared.

"It's OK." Jess said and winked at Annie. "I want ice cream too!"

"In a cone!" Annie grinned.

"In a cone!" Jess repeated.

The bell rang as they walked outside.

Lorelai went to Luke and kissed him.

"Could you give us a couple of minutes, hun?" she asked him softl, "I'd like to speak with my daughter."

Luke shrugged and gave her kiss too then disappeared in the kitchen.

Rory shivered again. She already knew what it was about. She looked at the empty cup of coffee and kept her gaze there. She wouldn't be the first to talk.

"Why did you do this?" Rory heard her mother's voice behind her. Lorelai sounded disappointed. Rory turned back to her, trying to find a way to explain.

"Mom…" but she didn't know how.

"That's wrong, Rory! Did you even think about it? How could you?"

"Mom, you can't understand…" Rory tried again.

"Try me!" Lorelai crossed her hands on her chest.

Rory gulped nervously.

"It was just once. We were drunk and… Just one time and I…I…" she couldn't continue.

"And you decide to keep a secret? Even from me?"

"I know what you think of him so…"

"For God's sake Rory, it doesn't matter what I think! Did you think about Annie? Did you lie to her too? And let her to think that Logan…"

"Stop it mom!" Rory almost yelled and couple of eyes turned to them.

Lorelai grabbed her daughter and said.

"Let's go upstairs!" without expecting an answer she dragged her upstairs. She let go of her arm when the door closed behind them.

"So," she continued. "I asked you, did you lie to your daughter?"

"Mom, please! You don't need to be rude!"

"This is serious , Rory! I can't believe that my daughter is capable of this!" Lorelai looked at her with disappointment in her eyes.

"No, OK? I didn't lie to her! Happy?" anger was her defense.

"No, I'm not happy! Actually, I'm angry! I thought that I had taught you something!"

Rory was almost in tears.

"I was scared, OK? I was so scared and confused. It was one night mom. Just one night."

She sat on the nearest bed and took her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry, mom. I should've told you."

Rory felt one soft arm on hers and looked at her mother.

"Why did you lead me to believe that it was Logan?"

Rory smiled. It was a sad smile, which didn't touch her eyes.

"I never told you that. You just assumed."

"Is that the reason you didn't marry him?"

"Only one of them, but mom… I just felt that he was not the one."

Lorelai sat beside her daughter.

"And who is the one for you, Rory?"

"_If you want Jess, that's fine – go get him, there he is. If you think that's the great love of your life, then great."_

Rory remembered one of her old conversation with her mother. It was just before she and Jess got together. Now, almost nine years later, that question still stood.

"Who is the one?" Lorelai repeated, but it was obvious that she already knew the answer.

"I think that I lost him long ago, mom!" Rory finally confessed.

"Maybe not! Who knows?" Lorelai said, caressing her back.

"I know! He's different now…" Rory sounded so sure that her mother smiled.

"How would you know? You didn't even talk to him."

Rory didn't answer that. She was scared. She had probably never been so scared in her life.

"He is her father, isn't he?" Lorelai broke the silence. "You can't deny it anymore. The resemblance is obvious! I couldn't see that before, because Jess wasn't here and somehow I almost forgot his face. Now, when I saw them together my eyes opened. Rory, sooner or later he will notice!"

A sad smile appeared on her lips. Rory looked at her mother and finally confessed.

"Yes, mom, Jess is Annie's father. And I know that he will notice. He is not blind, but I'm so scared. I'm scared mom!"

"You have to tell him, before he finds out himself." Lorelai sounded so convincing, that Rory looked at her, surprised.

"Since when are you on his side?"

Lorelai frowned.

"Please, I'm neutral! That is your problem; my part is just to push you a little in the right direction!"

They heard some noise outside the door and turned their heads just when Jess and Annie entered.

Lorelai was right. The resemblance was obvious. Everybody could se that. Annie was his woman mirror.

"What? No car crash this time? You getting better!" Lorelai joked and almost immediately felt sorry for that.

Jess threw her a strange look.

"Sorry Jess, but that's just me!" Lorelai hit him on his shoulder until she had passed him and took Annie's hand.

"C'mon Annie, let's go downstairs and you can tell me what ice cream you like. Mommy and Jess need to talk!"

They walked through the door and just before they were out, Annie turned to Jess with a smile.

"Bye, Jess! See ya!"

Jess smiled back.

"Bye, Annie!"

The door slammed behind them and all of a sudden, the room grew quiet. Rory and Jess looked at each other, uncomfortable...

"_So, here we are." Jess said, tried to ignore her look._

"_Yup, here we are. Wow, I haven't seen it since you guys redid it." Rory went to the other side of the room, trying to be as far as she could._

"O_h yeah," he answered._

"_It's bigger." She was still standing there._

"_Ripping a wall down can have that effect on a room." He tried to smile._

"_Yeah. That part, over there.'"Rory pointed his bed and stuff._

"_That's mine."Jess nodded._

"_Yeah." Rory went to the other side of the room end put her hands on one chair._

"_Yeah. You want a soda?'" He walked to the fridge and opened._

"_No, I'm fine." She shook her head looked at him._

"_Okay. You sure you don't want a soda?" Jess asked again. He didn't know what to do._

"_Yeah, I'm sure." Rory still stood there._

"_Please let me get you a soda. I gotta do something other than stand here like a moron." He almost begged her and that brought a little smile on her face._

"_Take comfort in the fact that you are not doing it alone."_

"_Okay, let's just regroup here." Jess finally decided to act._

"_Yeah, regroup." Rory gulped nervous. _

"_First of all, we should try to get within, say, a foot of each other." He said and after she nodded, they made a couple steps to each other._

"_Okay. I think that's about a foot." Rory said when they almost touched._

_Jess tried to joke._

"_Huh, that school of yours is really paying off."_

"_So, now what?" she looked at him in the eyes._

"_Now we should. . ." he waved hand._

"_Well, I think we either need to get a little closer or need to warm up." She said and approached him a little more._

"_Okay. Hi." He took her hands and took a step in too._

"_Hi." She smiled at him..._

"Were you thinking what I'm thinking?" his voice broke her memory. Rory blushed.

"Depends on what you were thinking." She said.

"Do you want a soda?" he asked her with a small smile and she smiled back.

"No, but thank you!" Rory answered and followed him with her eyes, until he sat down on a chair near her.

"So, here we are." He said.

"Yep, here we are." She answered.

"Your mom said that you have to talk to me. What about?" he got straight to the point.

"Um… well. Maybe this isn't the right time…" Rory started, but she wasn't sure that this would end well.

Jess frowned.

"Something tells me that I'm not going to like it…"

''I'm not even sure if there is any reason to tell you…"

"Rory, talk!" he was starting to lose his patience.

She looked at him carefully.

"Do you remember Philadelphia?"

* * *

**_Betaed by: Regan (thank you so much for doing this!)_**


	3. Chapter 3 Do you remember Philadelphia?

**My notes: I really didn't expect so much reviews and only for two chapters. Thank you very much! I'll try to make updates even faster. :)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

* * *

_**C**__**hapter**__** 3 **__**Do**__** you**__** remember **__**Philadelphia**__**?**_

Jess stood up and went to the window.

"Yes, I remember." He said still with his back to her. "But I'd prefer not to... It was a mistake!"

Rory coughed nervously.

"No, I mean yes but…" she tried to start again, but his attitude wasn't helping her much. "Could you just look at me, please?"

"Why?" he said, but still with his back to her.

"Why what?" Rory felt that he wouldn't make that conversation easy for her.

"Why do you want me to look at you?" that voice… Rory knew that voice, filled with coldness and distance. He was trying to hurt her. To make her feel guilty.

"Because… Jess, please!" and he succeeded.

His hands were in his pockets and like Rory knew him, he probably had clenched his fists already.

"No! If you want to tell me something about Philadelphia, just say it!"

"It will be easier if you just look at me!" she said that, but it wasn't true. Actually she preferred that way. Then why she was so persistent?

Finally, Jess turned back and looked at her. In the same second, Rory wished he hadn't listened to her. There was so much coldness in his eyes. Distance, blame... and anger.

"Don't do this to me, Jess!" Rory whispered and desperately fought with her tears.

"What am I doing?" he asked and reached one hand to rub his forehead, then looked at her again. "What do you want from me, Rory?"

"Don't look at me like that! It's like I'm already convicted!"

Jess exhaled and walked to her. He hadn't kneeled down, so she looked up.

"I'm not accusing you, Rory! But that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you!" he spoke quietly, but Rory knew that it didn't mean he was calm.

"Damn you, Jess! It wasn't only my mistake!" she stood up face to face with him. "If I remember correctly, you also played a part in this!"

"If I remember correctly, I told you not to drag me into this!" he said, his voice raising.

"Still, it wasn't only my mistake!" she started to yell.

"Why did you come there in first place?" he also started to yell.

Rory put a finger to his chest.

"You invited me! You sent me an invitation!"

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I didn't expect you to come!" their faces were in millimetres from each other's."You should've stayed with your boyfriend, instead of coming to me! Damn you, Rory! I'm not your temporary substitute and…"

"I broke up with him!" she interrupted him.

"What?" he lowered his voice.

"I broke up with Logan!" her voice quiet.

"When?"

"After he had proposed to me… at my graduation…"

"After Philadelphia?" Jess frowned and pushed her away from him. "Why?"

Rory looked down at the floor. It was difficult to meet his eyes.

"For some reasons and I wasn't sure that he was the one for me."

"But you told me that you loved him. Am I missing something?" he was dangerously close to hers. She just had to lift up her head and he would be in front of her eyes. He was mad. Rory felt it.

"I really loved him at that moment, Jess." She kept telling herself not to look at him, but after all her eyes found his. She was cursed… again.

"You're crazy!" he looked at her with blame.

"Jess!"

"No, you are! You don't know what you want, Rory! You never did! First it was Dean, and it took you months to admit that you wanted me; then Logan came into the picture and here we are again! You have never been sure of who you want!" he started to yell at her again.

"Jess, please…" his words hurt her. He was right and the true hurt. She touched his hand, but he continued.

"You had me, Rory. In Philadelphia. If you had just been strong enough, you would have had me, but you've never been!"

"I really loved Logan and I didn't want to hurt him like that." She tried to explain, but he grabbed her hand and pressed her body against his.

"What about me, Rory? You hurt me! So many times, since the day I met you! You loved Dean also, do you remember? But you kissed me at Sookie's wedding while you were with him. Then you kissed me again, while you were with Logan. For God's sake, Rory! We slept together! And then you disappeared without a word! You loved but you thought of everyone but me! I'm tired of being your boy toy here!"

"You were never my boy toy, Jess! I…" she was as filled with emotions as he was.

"What?" they breathed hastily.

His lips were so close to hers. She looked at him and closed her eyes.

The door opened and they jumped away from each other.

'I thought I heard yelling." Luke looked at them trying to understand what was wrong.

"Everything is good, Luke!" Rory answered quickly, too quickly. She turned look at Jess. "I'll see you tomorrow. We have to talk."

"I don't see a reason." His eyes were killing her.

"We have to talk, Jess! It's important!" Rory insisted. "Bye, Luke!"

"Hey," Jess stopped her at the door and she turned to him. "Your daughter… she's beautiful. I'd like to see her again." his eyes softened and Rory felt guilt. She just nodded and walked out.

"What was going on up here?" Luke was still in the room with Jess's bag.

Jess tried to smile.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? I walk in here and the two of you are like shrapnel."

"Feeling little déjà vu?" Jess tried to joke, but Luke was still frowning.

"What are you babbling about?"

"Rory and I… We are not at seventeen anymore! But I guess that socks are still off limits!" Jess winked at Luke, who finally remembered and grinned.

"Your guess is right and you're not Romeo and Juliet after all!" he said smiling and took the bag on the bed. "Well, I'm guessing also that you don't want to tell me what you two were talking about…"

"Nope!" Jess already unzipped his bag.

"So, make yourself comfortable. I will be at Lorelai's…"

"You should be, you live there…" Jess laughed and sat on the bed.

"Yeah, you're right!" Luke said and hit him on the shoulder before he left the room."It's good to have you here Jess!" he walked out and the door closed.

Jess looked after him and whispered to himself.

"Yeah, it's good to be here…" his smile faded.

He stood up of the bed and took his toiletries bag, then went to the bathroom and unzipped it.

Jess looked up and gazed at his reflection in the mirror. He looked pale and the blue-black circles under his eyes were quite visible. Jess exhaled and looked inside of the bag. He took out his toothbrush and his soap and put it on the sink. Then he looked again in the bag and took out from the bottom of the case small bottles with pills, took some pills from two of it, and gulped them with a glass of water.

Dragging his feet, Jess went to his bag in the other room and unzipped a secret section near the bottom. He pulled out a syringe with a bottle of morphine and gazed at it for a second.

"Not today…" he whispered to himself. Today the pain was almost bearable. He was almost good. It was a good day.

Jess placed back the syringe and zipped the section.

* * *

**_Betaed by: Regan (thank you so much for doing this!)_**


	4. Chapter 4 The Bridge

**My notes: My second update for today.:)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

* * *

_**Chapter 4 The bridge**_

The pain came during the night. He reached a hand and with resignation pulled out the syringe and the morphine. He injected himself and then laid back on the bed. Despite the pain, which still ruled on his body, Jess smiled ironically. He had taken morphine after all. Sad but true, today wasn't the day. He put his hands behind his head. The pain was starting to disappear and now was coming the weakness.

Jess hated the weakness. He had fought it, but a few months ago, he had lost the battle. Now, there was nothing left for him, nothing more than wait. It was hopeless anyhow. There was no hope. All he had to do was to take the pills and hope for another month or two. The doctor had said that was the better thing for him now so he had only to live his life. Nothing could help him, not even a miracle. However, Jess had stopped believing in miracles long ago. He closed his eyes. Finally, the dream came.

Rory found him sitting on the bridge the next morning. He was holding a book in one hand and waving his foot above the water.

_...Rory and Jess __were sitting__ on the bridge__,__ passionately discussing their favourite authors._

_"Ten," said Rory and smirked._

"_Ten?'" Jess couldn't believe her._

_She tried to explain. _

"_Yeah but I didn't understand a word of it, so I had to reread it when I was fifteen."_

_Jess nodded his head._

"_I've yet to make it through it."_

"_Really? Try it. The Fountainhead is classic." She tried to convinced him._

"_Yeah, but Ayn Rand is a political nut." He had already lost the battle in front that smile in front of knew that he had to read that book._

"_Yeah, but nobody could write a forty page monologue the way she could.'" Rory felt that he didn't need more words. She understood that, when he looked at her._

"_Okay, tomorrow I will try again, and you will. . ." Jess wouldn't give up without a fight. If he needed to suffer, he wouldn't have to be the only one._

"_Give the painful Ernest Hemingway another chance. Yes, I promise." Rory promised to him with smile._

"_You know, Ernest only has lovely things to say about you." Jess said that without thinking and regretted it almost immediately._

"_Why are you only nice to me?" Rory looked to him with a nice feeling in her chest. She was already falling for him, but didn't quite know it back then..._

"Hi, Jess…" she said coming out of her memories and looking at him. He looked up.

"Hi, Rory…" he said, putting down the book and waiting for her to sit.

"Feeling better today?" Rory noticed that he froze at that question.

"What do you mean?" Jess gazed at her until she had sat down near him.

"It was very emotional yesterday." She felt how he suddenly relaxed.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Something tells me that you're not."

"Rory, please. Let's not fight, OK? This is all in the past. We can't change it." Something in his voice made her to feel a giant knot in her throat. She gulped and her eyes gazed at the water.

"That is the problem. Something happened after that night and…"

"Mommy! Jess!" Annie ran on the bridge and straight to them. She kissed her mother and after that she sat on Jess, making him laugh.

"You are a true Gilmore!" he said and kissed her hair. Rory's heart missed a beat in that picture. "Are you hungry for ice cream?"

Annie giggled.

"No, not now. Maybe later. Would you eat with me?" A pair of similar eyes stared of each other.

"Sure." Jess answered and looked at a strangely quiet Rory.

"Are you OK?" he said.

Before she could answer him, her mother came running from the other side of the bridge.

"Annie, I swear to God, someday you will…" Lorelai saw the trio on the bridge and suddenly smiled. She never liked Jess, but at that moment, the three of them made a perfect picture.

"Mom, could you explain to me what you are doing here?" Rory looked at her in panic. Obviously, she hadn't told Jess the truth.

"You know how Annie is. If she decides something, it has to be done, or else she will do it by herself! Just like her father!" Lorelai shot a look at Jess, but he was too busy to tickle Annie.

"Mom, I want to go somewhere to do something. Take me, please!" Annie looked so serious that everybody laughed.

Rory took her daughter's hand and they disappeared in the bushes.

"Great kid!" Jess said still watching after them.

"Yeah…" Lorelai examined him. "It's a shame that her father isn't with her."

She saw the pain in his eyes, just before he looked down at the water. He still loved Rory, Lorelai knew that.

"Too bad for her." He said after short pause. "He was a total jerk to let go of that treasure."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows. Jess thought that Annie was Logan's daughter! She couldn't blame him. She had thought the same thing for the last three years.

"Maybe once, he was." Lorelai said still looking at him. "But I think he is a better man now…"

Before he could say something, Rory and Annie came back from the bushes and walked to them. Lorelai went to her daughter.

"Tell him, or I will!" She whispered to her and took her granddaughter's hand. "C'mon Annie. Mommy and Jess need to talk some more. Let's walk."

"I want to talk to him too!"

Rory heard her daughter's pouting voice while they walked away. She shivered and sat again beside Jess.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Jess put one hand on her back and looked into her eyes. "Don't tell me it's nothing, because I know you. You look so pale and …"

"You're right," She interrupted him. "There is something and I don't know how you will take it. You're going probably going to hate me, but I have to tell you!"

"What's going on? Did you kill somebody? Because that's how you look right now." He tried to joke, but she didn't smile. "Jeez, Rory! You're starting to scare me! What happened that is so bad that I would hate you for it?"

Rory gulped.

"I… I lied to you."

"That's nothing. You've done that before. I got used to it."

"Jess, please be serious!"

"I am serious!" he raised his eyebrows.

"You're not making this any easier!"

"Sorry!" he looked at her and waited for her to continue. "Just breathe, please!"

"I am breathing! Jess, please shut up and listen to me!" Rory got even more nervous.

He didn't say a word and Rory took a deep breath. That was probably the most important moment of her's and her daughter's life.

"When I mentioned Philadelphia last night, it wasn't for nothing. Something happened after that. Something that I was scared to tell anyone… I lied to everyone, Jess!"

She paused and then looked straight in his eyes.

"I got pregnant that night, Jess… Annie is your…"

"Don't say that!" he interrupted her and started to breathe faster. She saw the pain in his eyes.

"She is your daughter, Jess!" Rory said quiet. "Annie is your daughter!"

* * *

**_Betaed by: Regan (thank you so much for doing this!)_**


	5. Chapter 5 Ayn Rand Gilmore

**My notes: Okay, this is the largest chapter I've ever wrote, but I enjoyed in every minute.:) Hope you like it and continued reviewing! Really appreciate that!:)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

* * *

_**Chapter 5 Ayn Rand Gilmore (aka The Missing Years)**_

"She's your daughter, Jess!" Rory said quietly.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence. He just sat there with a strange look on his face. Then he gulped, coughed and looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You were with Logan back then…"

"Logan was on a trip at that moment and we hadn't slept together for a long time. C'mon, Jess, if you don't trust me, just look at her. She's your copy!"

"Oh, my God!" he ran fingers through his hair and stood up. Rory followed him. There was something in his eyes that scared her. She didn't understand what exactly, but there was definitely something wrong with him.

"I think I have to go now!" Jess said and turned around.

"Jess, wait…" Rory called after him and he looked at her.

"I have to think." He said. "I just… need to be alone for awhile."

Then Jess turned back around and almost ran off of the bridge.

Rory covered her face with her hands.

"What have I done? God, what have I done?"

.........

_**Philadelphia, almost four years ago, Jess's apartment**_

_Jess looked over at Rory, who was the last person __left__. She was sitting and reading. He hesitated. He __talked__ with his friend Chris about hanging out later that evening, but his eyes were __on__ Rory._

"_Yeah, maybe. Uh, go on ahead. I'll catch up." He mumbled._

_Chris looked __at him __strangely__ and __le__ft__. Jess walked over__ to where Rory was__ and sat across from __her__._

"_You know, you don't have to read it again." He smiled._

"_I know I don't." She smiled too._

"_There are so many things I would change in it." Jess waved his hand dismissively._

"_Like what?" Rory looked at him with a curious look._

"_I'd - keep the back cover. Everything else goes." He brought his chair closer to hers and she didn't move._

"_You know why I love your book?"_

"_Why?" he smiled again and raised his eyebrows._

"_It doesn't remind me of anything. It's not a rip-off, it's just you."_

_Surprised, but happy of her comment, Jess tried to joke._

"_High praise, Miss Yale Editor."_

_Rory laughed._

"_Yeah, well, I don't get to write as much as I would like. I'm mostly assigning and motivating, hand-holding and re-writing."_

"_Yeah, and you love it. Every minute of it. Come on, tell me you don't," his eyes told everything._

"_I do. I do love it. It's exciting." Rory looked at him and tried to smile._

"_You look happier than when I last saw you."_

"_I am." He noticed the strange look in her eyes, before the answer._

"_So... you fixed everything?" Jess asked and got close even more, and she still hadn't moved._

"_Yeah. Everything's fixed." Her eyes were so confused._

"_I'm glad you're here." He almost touched her._

"_Yeah, me too." She stared at his lips._

_He leaned in and kissed her. When he reached out to pull her closer, she suddenly broke away._

"_What?"_

_Rory stood up with trembling hands._

"_I'm sorry." She said._

"_About what?" Jess was confused._

"_Uh, about coming here like this. I just got the flyer, and, I don't know, I just wanted to see your place, but then - this. It's not fair to you, I'm such a jerk." Rory mumbled quickly._

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Rory tried to explain._

"_I couldn't even cheat on him the way he cheated on me." She said, but he would never know how hard it was to break this kiss._

_Jess got angry._

"_Who? Who cheated on you?" Then he realized and his heart broke again. "That - guy?"_

_She nodded sadly. He covered his face with his hand and tried to stay calm._

"_You're still with him." His voice was low and absent of emotion._

"_Yeah." Rory couldn't look at him, so she let her eyes wander around the room._

_"I thought everything was fixed." Jess said, still tr__ying__ to__ stay__ calm. She d__id__n't __need__ to know how hurt he was._

"_Everything but him." Rory finally looked at him._

"_I hate this!" his voice was annoyed._

"_You should. I'm sorry." She really meant it._

"_You came here alone. To Philadelphia."_

"_He was out of town." Her answer immediately made him think about Dean, before her and Jess happened._

"_I don't deserve this, Rory." Sorrow in his eyes was obvious and he didn't even try to hide it. She was using him… again._

"_No, you don't! You don't deserve it! I just - I'm in love with him. Despite all the bad he's done, I can't help it. I'm in love with him." Rory really believed in her words. Why then did she kiss him?_

"_Love, huh?" his heart broke in little pieces._

"_Yeah." She really thought that it was true._

"_I guess I'll call Matthew's poet and have him explain love to me. Poets know all about it, right?" his attempt for joke was lame._

_Rory smiled softly._

"_Supposed to. Well, I guess I'd better go."_

_Jess nodded._

"_Okay."_

_Before she reached the door, Rory turned back at him._

"I_'m so sorry I came here."_

_Jess tried to smile._

"_I'm not. It is what it is. You. Me. Where'd you park?"_

"_Oh, I'm right outside." She put her hand on the door, but he called her and she turned her head again._

"_Hey, if, uh, if it makes you feel better you can always tell him that we did something."_

_Rory smiled at him. She didn't know how__ much it had__ cost him to sa__y__ that._

"_Thanks, Jess." Then she opened the door and walked out._

_Outside__,__ she __was leaning__ on the door. Her heart __was racing__. She__ had__ almost d__one__ something that she __wasn't__ even sure she wanted to stop. But Logan didn't deserve that. She love__d__ him. Rory frowned and looked at her watch. Maybe it wasn't too late for __a__ drink? She desperately needed one. Further down on the same street she saw a little local bar and entered._

"_One dry Martini, please," she said to bartender, then sat at the counter and stared at the glass._

"_I thought you were leaving!" his voice scared her._

"_Jeez, Jess!" she jumped on her chair. "Don't be so sneaky!"_

_He smirked instead __of __answer__ing__ and sat beside her._

"_One scotch, please!" he said and took off his coat._

"_So, I thought you were leaving!" he repeated after he had taken a sip of his drink._

"_I needed something for the way…" she smiled at him. It was a fake smile, but he understood._

"_Okay, I guess I can accept that answer." Jess smiled softly and made her blush. Thank God the light wasn't that bright._

"_Let's drink to your book!" Rory said and raised her glass._

_Jess raised his glass and looked at her strangely._

"_Let's drink to love and memories."_

_Rory nodded and both __emptied their glass__. After __a few__ hours and__ a few__ drinks, Rory was relaxed and dizzy. Maybe because Jess was also there and they __were __talk__ing__ and laugh__ing__ like before. It was__ a__ nice and warm feeling and she __was __enjoy__ing__ it._

"_One more, please!" she said to the bartender._

"I_ think that's enough!" Jess nodded at the bartender to refuse the drink and he nodded back._

"_But I want another one." Rory looked at him still dizzy._

"_No, you're drunk!" Jess put some money on the counter and got her coat. "It's time to stop!"_

"_You're not my parent!" she was ready to argue, but put on her coat anyway. He took his too and both walked out on the street._

"_You can't drive in this condition!" Jess said and put one hand on her waist to help her as they walked. "Who told you that you can drink?"_

_Rory smirked._

"_Logan…"_

_Jess frowned._

"_Logan, yeah! I wish I never asked!"_

"_I don't think I can feel my legs…" Rory looked at him with a dizzy look._

_Jess took a deep breath and lifted her in his arms. She put her head on his shoulder._

"_Jess…" she whispered right before Jess climbed the stairs to his apartment._

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm so sorry, for everything."_

_He froze for minute, and then __put__ her down __to__ unlock the door._

"_It's okay. You don't need to apologize." Jess said and helped her to walk inside the room. They sat on the couch and he tried to stand up to bring her coffee, but she grabbed his hand and forced him to stay._

"_No, it's not okay." Rory said and put one hand on his face. _

_He closed__ his__ eyes, trying__ to__ stay__ calm._

_"Maybe not everything is your fault. Maybe it's mine. Maybe I should've gone with you when you asked me…"_

"_Rory stop!" he grabbed her hand, but she put the other on top of his._

"_I said no, but not because I didn't want you. I had dreamed so many time that you would come and take me away with you. I was just so scared and confused… "_

"_Stop hurting me!" he whispered. "You've already done enough to last me for a lifetime! Please stop!"_

"_No." Rory leaned to him."I'm tired, Jess… I'm tired to have everybody telling me what to do. I just want…"_

"_What do you want?"_

_She just smiled and tried to kiss him, but he pushed her away._

"_Don't do this! After that we will both regret it." She pulled him back and grabbed his jacket._

"_I would never regret this!" then she kissed him. This time he didn't push her. Instead he grabbed her head and started to kiss her furiously. Rory took off his jacket and ran fingers through his hair._

"_Take me to the bedroom…" she whispered in his ear._

"_Are you sure?"_

_She looked at him and smiled._

"_Never been so sure!" Rory saw him smile and the next thing she knew she was feeling his hands on her and she grabbed his neck. He ran through the hallway to his bedroom._

_Rory __was __lay__ing__ on his bed, watching him sleep. He was so beautiful and looked so innocent at that moment. Like a boy. She ran fingers through his hair. He didn't wake up. They __had __made love two times that night. He was so careful and gentle and Rory __had __almost cr__ied__. With Logan__ it__ was different. More fast and selfish. With Jess, Rory understood that making love c__ould__ be a pleasure for both. But still it was wrong. It wasn't fair to Logan and she felt guilt__y__._

_Rory carefully__ stood__ up__ of the bed and __got __dress__ed__. Jess didn't wake up. With one final look at him, Rory went out of his room and his life. Back to Logan._

_One month later Logan__ had__ proposed to her and she __had __almost accepted. Almost._

"_I don't think that I ever was so sick in my entire life!" Rory walked out of her bathroom, talking to herself. Her face was pale and she dragged feet to the bed. "That flu has been hunting me for over a week!"_

_Her mom looked at her strangely._

_"Honey, I don't think that is the flu!"_

"_What? Of course it is. What else it could be? I feel so sick, I swear. Even now..."_

"_Believe me I'm the last person who wants to tell you that, but… you are not sick, Rory. You are pregnant."_

"_No!" Rory jumped off the bed. "It's impossible!"_

"_Again, I hate to say that to you, but it is possible!" Lorelai felt almost sorry for her daughter. "Did you tell Logan?"_

"_No, I don't think so!" The reason for that was simple – Rory and Logan hadn't slept together in a long time. She put a trembling hand on her stomach. However, she and Jess did sleep together. "Oh, my God! It's true, I'm pregnant! What am I going to do?"_

_Lorelai sat on the bed and hugged her._

"_First, we have to make sure. We'll go and see a doctor, then whatever you decide…"_

_Rory nodded her head. She was sure. The doctor just confirmed. He__ had__ pointed the date __of the conception too__, but Rory __had __already kn__own__ it._

"_Well?" Lorelai jumped of the bench outside the hospital._

"_I'm pregnant!" Rory felt little dizzy and sat down. Lorelai sat beside her and took one of her hands._

"_What are you going to do now?" she asked carefully._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Will you keep the baby?"_

_Rory put__ a__ hand on her belly and looked down. Suddenly__ a__ nice warm feeling __flooded__ all of her body and she smiled softly._

"_I'll keep the baby!" the moment she said that everything fell into place._

_Lorelai smiled with relief._

"_Good, another Gilmore is on the way! Can I dare to tell you that I'm happy for you?"_

"_Yes." Rory nodded and tears appeared in her eyes. "Yes, you can!"_

_Lorelai hugged her and Rory returned the hug__,__ smiling._

"_Will you tell Logan?"_

_The smile disappeared._

"_No! He doesn't need to know."_

"_But…"_

"_Please, mom. Just trust me, okay?"_

"_Okay! Let's go home to celebrate!"_

_The next month, Rory celebrated her graduation from __Yale__. Logan came for __an __answer __to__ his proposal. Rory said no and watched him walked away__.__S__he thought about her new life. It would be difficult, but she was confident._

_It__ hadn't been__ an __easy pregnancy. She __had __felt dizziness almost all the time. The top of that was her new job as an assistant at one local paper, 'New York Gazette'. The __job__ was exhausting, but she needed the money and recommendations for her later jobs. One day she collapsed on the floor and bled._

_Luckily for her, the hospital was close and everything got better. She was scared and decided to take a vacation, until the baby__ would be__ born._

_One night after __a __long fight with herself, she took the phone and dialed Jess__' number__. She was scared, but after all, she __had __decide__d__ to do __i__t._

"_Hello?" on the other side of the phone was a woman._

_Rory quickly hung up and her eyes shined with tears. He ha__d__ his own life and she wasn't part of it. __At__ the same time, she felt a little kick inside her. At least that part of him, no one could t__ake it__ away from her._

_Ayn Rand Gilmore was born five months later in Stars Hollow__'s__ hospital. Rory hesitated for__ a__ long time about her name. One morning, __as she was breastfeeding__ her daughter, one of the channels on television __was showing something that helped her__._

"_Everybody talks about Jess Mariano's new book : 'Cruel and Blue'. Rumor has it that soon we might watch the movie, based on it. Now other news…"_

"_New book, huh?" Rory mumbled and suddenly smiled and looked at her daughter. "Ayn Rand Gilmore, you just got a name!"_

_Annie was a joyful and playful kid. Everybody loved her. Day after day, she looked more and more like her father. Only Rory noticed that. She was happy to have her and enjoyed every moment with her. But one constant fear haunted her in those three years. Eventually, Jess would come to visit Luke and she __would have__ to tell him..._

.....

Back on the bridge, Rory continued to look around without really seeing anything after Jess had left.

"What have I done?" she said once again to herself and walked to the diner to find him.

* * *

**_Betaed by: Regan (thank you so much for doing this!)_**


	6. Chapter 6 Rory and Jess

**My notes: Again, thanks very much for your reviews!:)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

* * *

_**Chapter 6 Rory and Jess**_

Jess was almost running when he crossed the street. His mind was a mess at the moment. Annie… Annie was his daughter. That little black-haired girl was his flesh and blood. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He couldn't give her anything but mess and sadness, because he was going to be gone soon. Maybe it would be better if she never knew that.

Lost in his thoughts, Jess bumped into someone.

"Ex…Oh!" when he understood who was that man, every single thought for excuse flew out of his head. "Still tall and ugly, I see!" his voice was more than cold.

Dean frowned.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jess?"

"Not that it is your business, but I'm here for Luke's wedding." Jess raised his eyebrows in irony. "Why, you missed me?"

"Still the same jerk, I see!"

Jess grabbed his chest where his heart was.

"You hurt my feelings!"

"Get out of my way!" Dean groaned.

Jess smirked and stepped aside.

"Here, you are welcome!" then turned back around and walked to _Luke's. _

"And stay out of Rory's way!" his voice stopped him and made him clench his jaw. Jess turned around with dangerous flames in his eyes. His voice was low.

"I wouldn't mention Rory, if I were you, Frankenstein!"

Now Dean smiled, not realizing he was walking on thin ice.

"Touchy, aren't we?"

"I said, be careful with what you're saying. What happens between me and Rory is none of your business. And maybe, just maybe, you'll be surprised soon. Nice to see you!" Jess turned back again, pushed the door to the diner and disappeared inside.

Dean shook his head, trying to understand Jess' words. Then another person bumped into him.

"Sorry!" he heard Rory's voice, but she didn't even look at him, in a hurry to get into the diner.

"Hey!" Dean called after her.

Rory stopped and turned around.

"Hey, you!" she said and looked at him. "Sorry again!"

Dean walked to her and saw her nervous look, jumping from time to time to the door, where Jess had disappeared. Dean knew that look. Rory had it before, when she and Jess began their little dance 'back and forth'. Just before Dean and Rory broke up, because of Jess.

_...Rory was clearly upset._

"_There they go again! God, I swear, why can't they just get a room? Or forget a room - get a park bench, or a doorway, or even a strategically placed telephone pole would probably suffice. I mean, girls like Shane - what is it with them? Don't they see what they look like? I know they have mirrors."_

_Jess heard her: _

"_Hey, you talking about me?"_

"_No." Rory snapped._

"_I heard you mention Shane." He insisted, which only started a new fight._

"_Shane isn't you."_

"_Shane concerns me."_

"_Shane concerns me, too - and all women, for that matter." Rory sounded jealous, but she couldn't confess it to herself. Dean noticed and finally understood that he had lost that war. _

"_You got a problem here?" Jess continued._

"_Nope. Just a little sick of seeing the two of you sitting there. If you're not gonna participate, then why don't you just leave?" The jealousy became more and more obvious. _

"_That works for me. Let's go." Shane in the other hand wasn't that smart._

"_No." Jess was ready to fight. He even looked annoyed and angry._

"_Why not?" Rory looked the same way._

"_Because I'm not ready to go." He looked her straight in the eyes._

"_Oh really?" she looked at him._

_Jess lay__ed__ back __on__ the bleachers__,__ irritat__ing__ her even more._

"_Yes, really. I'm gonna sit here for as long as I like, and I'm gonna do whatever I like, and if you don't like it, then just ignore me and pay attention to your boyfriend."_

_That was too much for Dean and he decided to act._

"_Sorry, she can't. I'm not her boyfriend anymore." He pushed Rory away and made Jess to sit on the bleachers with a carefull look in his eyes._

"_What?" Rory stood there just watching Dean._

"_You know, I tried to ignore this. I really did, but I don't know what the hell I was thinking." The look in her eyes was more than he could take. She couldn't even confess her feelings to herself. _

"_What are you talking about?" she continued to watch him._

"Y_ou don't wanna be with me, Rory." Dean opened his hands, trying to make her understand._

"_Yes, I do." She lied, and that made him even more angry._

"_Oh, please! You've been into him since he got to town, and I have spent weeks - months, actually - trying to convince myself that it wasn't true, that everything was fine between us. But now I know that I was an idiot. You're into him and he's into you, and Shane, who by the way, should be listening to this 'cause it's so damn obvious." There. He had said it. He saw Jess look at him and Rory and Dean knew he was right._

"_What's obvious? What did I do?" Rory wasn't ready to give up, but Dean was. There was no point in fighting when you knew you had already lost the war._

"_Everyone can see, Rory! Everyone. And I'm tired, but I'm over it, so go ahead, go. Be together. There's nothing standing in your way now, 'cause I'm out." Dean grabbed his jacket from the bleachers and left..._

... Dean continued to examine Rory. She was nervous. Really nervous. And impatient to go inside.

"So, Jess is back."

"Yeah, Jess is back… For the wedding, you know…"

"I didn't get any invitation."

"Sorry, Dean. You know how my mom is!" Rory doesn't even try to sound interested. She just wanted to go in to talk to Jess. "Someday maybe…"

Dean lowered his head.

"Yeah, maybe…"

"Excuse me, but I have to go. I have to do something. Greet Lindsey for me!" Rory said after a moment of silence, then disappeared before Dean could react.

"Jess Mariano, why the hell you came back here!" Dean mumbled and continued down on the street.

Rory literally ran into the diner and some curious eyes looked at her. Without paying any attention to it, Rory went straight to Luke.

"Is _he_ upstairs?"

"Yes, but he said that…"

"Thanks!" Rory cut him off and ran up the stairs.

Luke shook his head."

"I guess this time there will be socks on the door!"

Some people looked at him still curious.

"What are you looking at? The play is over!" he said loudly and the costumers quickly went back to their meals.

Rory knocked on the door.

"Jess? Jess, I know you're here, open up!"

No answer.

"Jess, please! We have to talk!"

Short pause, then she heard his voice.

"It's open!"

Rory entered the room and saw him laying on the bed with his hands on his eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked and came close.

"I was, until 30 minutes ago!" he snapped at her, but his hands were still on his head.

Rory decided to ignore the last sentence and sat beside him.

"We have to talk!" she finally said.

"I told you I need some time alone!" he said quietly.

"And have the opportunity to run again?" Rory gazed at him. His face was pale, really pale. She hadn't noticed before now.

"No. This time, no…" his voice sounded throaty.

"Jess, don't lie to me. You don't look good!" Rory leaned over him and Jess opened his eyes.

"I have a killer headache." He rolled his eyes to the cupboard, near the bed. There was one little bottle with pills. "I just need to take one of these."

Rory nodded then stood up and sat on the other side of the bed. She took his head on her lap and started to massage him.

"What are you doing?" Jess was too confused to react.

"I'm helping you. That's the least I can do for you." The touch of her soft hands made him close his eyes as he was trying to banish the pain.

Rory layed back her head on headboard and stared at Jess. His eyes were closed, but he was awake. He was hiding something. She could feel it. Jess had changed, but not so much.

"So, you named _my_ daughter Ayn Rand, huh?" he finally spoke.

Rory blushed. It was a good thing that his eyes were still closed.

"I like that name."

"And you like to tease me, I understand." a light smile appeared on the corners of his lips.

"Jess…"

"It's okay. I'm just joking." little pause. "She's beautiful."

Rory smiled.

"Yes, she is." And she continued to massage his head, until she felt him relax.

Jess fell asleep. Rory watched him for several minutes then gently put his head on the pillow and layed beside him, softly running fingers through his hair. Soon she also fell asleep with one hand on his head and fingers in his hair.

An hour later, Luke knocked on the door. Nobody answered him so he quietly opened. When he saw the two figures on the bed, he smiled lightly. Luke gently closed the door and went back to the diner.

* * *

**_Betaed by: Regan (thank you so much for doing this!)_**


	7. Chapter 7 Truth Hurts

**My notes: Again, thanks very much for your reviews! And enjoyed on my second update for the day! :)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

* * *

_**Chapter 7 Truth Hurts**_

Rory woke up from his voice. He was talking on the phone.

"Yeah… Send me the papers and do it as quickly as you can… Yeah, tomorrow will be perfect…. Yeah, by messenger… I gave you the address. Thanks, Matt. Bye."

Jess hung up and put his cell phone on the table, then walked to the window and stood there, his hands in his pockets. Rory watched him during that time. There was something in his posture that was screaming desperation. He continued to watch outside for a little while and then turned to Rory.

"You awake?" his voice was unsure.

Rory sat up on the bed.

"Yeah…"

"How long have you been awake?"

"I heard you talk on the phone and I woke up, why?"

He escaped from her following eyes.

"I had to take care of something…"

Suddenly she remembered the end of the conversation and figure out what exactly was that _'thing_'.

"Annie?"

Jess nodded and sat beside her.

"I want to give her my name." he said.

"You're quick!" she was little surprised. That action didn't fit to the _'old'_ Jess.

"Do you have something against it?"

Rory looked at him and shrugged.

"I thought that if you someday knew about Annie and accepted her…"

"What?" Jess said, raising his voice. "You are talking nonsense! How could I leave my own child? I'm not my father, Rory!"

"Jess, please relax I…" Rory looked down at her hands. "I told you I was scared at that time and… I wasn't thinking, but… as I said I thought that if you accepted her, you might wish to give her your name. I'm okay with that."

Jess nodded. He had to take care of something else. Annie had to be on his will. Of course, Rory didn't have to know that.

The door opened with a crash and one little black-haired fury entered the room.

"Jess! Jess, it's time for ice cream!" Annie screamed and ran straight into his open arms.

Lorelai appeared a little after that. She was breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry! Your daughter is very quick!" she looked at Rory with questions in her eyes. She gave her a nod and Lorelai turned to Jess. "She really wants ice cream, doesn't she?"

Jess looked at her and smiled proudly.

"She's just like me, what can I say?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"She's more likable than you."

"Mom!" Rory blushed, but Jess only winked.

"I agree!"

"C'mon, Jess! We are going to miss the good ones!" Annie was starting to get impatient.

"Ok, ok… Just let me get my coat." He put it on and took Annie's hand.

"Can I tell her?" he looked at Rory from the door and she smiled softly.

"Of course you can! If you want..."

For the first time since he had arrived here, his smile reached his eyes.

Annie and Jess went out and Rory stayed alone with her mother, who clapped her hands.

"So, details - quickly!"

"Mom!"

"Don't _'mom'_ me! Tell me everything! I'm dying here!" Lorelai sat on the chair near the bed.

"I told him everything, well almost everything. And he… he called his lawyer. Annie will soon take his last name."

"Whoa, that's a quick move!" Lorelai was surprised. "I thought he'd be acting angry for awhile, you know _'Jess' stile'_ angry."

"Yeah, you're not the only one surprised here. Anyway, I'm glad that everybody will find out. That means you have to tell Luke."

Lorelai winked at her.

"Got you covered! By the way, Luke told me something. You, Jess and bed? Something to tell me?"

Rory blushed again.

"It's not what you're thinking! He just had a headache and I kind of… um… massaged him and… we fell asleep."

"Massage? Hm-mm. What kind of massage?" Lorelai was clearly enjoying the situation.

"Out! Now!" Rory literally pushed her through the door. 'I have to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you downstairs.

"I will tell my honey to give me one massage too!" Lorelai laughed until Rory slammed the door in her face.

She went to the bathroom to fix her hair and put some lipstick. Her look dropped on the Jess' bag on the sink. It was half-opened with some phials left on top of it. With the clear mind that she hadn't done that, Rory took one of the phials and read what was written. Then she did the same with the others. Half of them were sedatives and analgesics and the others – pills that reinforced the immune system.

The cold fists of fear started to clench her body. She was right - something wasn't right with Jess. Her hand touched some pieces of paper in the bottom of the bag. It turned out to be the diagnosis and a transcription.

"I don't have to do this…" Rory whispered to herself. "I don't…" but she had to.

In the next moment, her world crashed down. Diagnosis : _untreatable_. Rory quickly put back the stuff in the bag and walked out of the bathroom. When she appeared downstairs, she was pale.

"Mom, I'm going home! Luke, please tell Jess to come there with Annie!"

"No problem!" Luke said, looking at her strangely.

"Are you okay?" Lorelai stopped her at the door.

Rory tried to smile.

"Yes, I am," she said. _Please God, don't let me cry right now!_

"I have to take care of something here, but I'll see you later."

Lorelai wasn't buying it.

Rory nodded and almost ran through the door. She couldn't remember how she got home. _Untreatable… untreatable… untreatable…_ Rory entered to the kitchen and started to wash the plates, left after last night. She had to do something.

After awhile when the last plate was clean, Rory stopped everything and suddenly the tears came out. The plates slipped through her trembling fingers and crashed to the floor. She felt weak in the knees and slipped down next to the kitchen box. Rory leaned on the wall and cupped her face, crying. Crying like never before. Like for no one before. His face appeared in front of her eyes...

"_You're not gonna kill me. Think how dull your life would be without me__"_ _he was smiling._

"It's not fair, God!" she whispered through tears. "It's not fair!"

Rory didn't now how much time passed and how long she had been sitting there. She heard the door slam and her mother's voice calling her, but she couldn't react.

"Rory? Rory where…" Lorelai saw her. "Oh my God, Rory! What happened? Why are you crying?"

She carefuly walked through the broken plates and sat beside her daughter. Rory hugged her tightly.

"Rory? C'mon you're starting to scare me!" Lorelai hugged her daughter. "Did someone die?"

"_Not now, but soon." _Rory thought and tears continued to fall.

"Ok, ok, bad example! Calm down, please!" Lorelai caressed her back. After awhile Rory had almost stopped crying and looked at her mother.

"I broke my plates…" she said, sniffing. It was stupid. It sounded stupid, but she had to say something.

"That was good, now how about the real reason!" Lorelai helped her to stand up. Both went to the living room and sat on the sofa. "C'mon, you can tell me kiddo!"

At that moment, the front door opened and Jess and Annie came in, laughing.

"Mine was delicious…" Rory heard Jess' voice.

"Bull, the chocolate is always better, _dad_!"

Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

"Dad?"

Rory smiled through tears.

"Dad…" she whispered.

Jess and Annie entered walked in the living room. Annie went straight to her and Rory kissed her on the cheek. Jess saw her face, but before he could react, Rory ran and hugged him. He hugged her back and threw a look at Lorelai, confused. She shrugged and took Annie's hand.

"C'mon, come with granny to clean up some plates. It will be fun!" both disappeared in the kitchen.

Jess felt that Rory was rubbing her nose on his chest and hugged him tightly. He slowly caressed her back, trying to calm her.

"What happened? Tell me..."

"Just hug me, please!" she started to cry again.

"Rory…"

"I know…" she said.

* * *

**_Betaed by: Regan (thank you so much for doing this!)_**


	8. Chapter 8 Because I Love You

**My notes: I received the question, what is going on with Jess. I believe that in this and in the next chapter you will understand. This is drama and since between Rory and Jess things never happened easy, the same situation is here. What is the fate of Jess and how the things continued from now on? Keep reading. The story is far from over. :)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

**

* * *

Chapter 8 Because I Love You**

Jess and Annie walked in the living room. Annie went straight to her mother and Rory kissed her on the cheek. Jess saw her face, but before he could react, Rory ran and hugged him. He hugged her back and threw a look at Lorelai, confused. She shrugged and took Annie's hand.

"C'mon, come with granny to clean up some plates. It will be fun!" Both disappeared in the kitchen.

Jess felt Rory rubbing her nose on his chest and she hugged him even tighter. He slowly caressed her back.

"What happened? Tell me..." He couldn't stand to see her cry.

"Just hug me, please!" she started to cry again and that confused him even more.

"Rory…"

"I know…" she said quietly.

"What do you know?"

Suddenly the tears turned into anger and she started to punch him on the chest to emphasize on every word.

"You, selfish man! Don't try to lie to me again!" she yelled.

Jess grabbed her clenched little fists and at her looked in the eyes.

"Rory, stop yelling! Annie is in the other room, please!" he tried to calm her.

"Come with me!" she dragged him upstairs in her room and slammed the door then turned around and looked at him.

"Now how about you tell me the truth, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" he pretended that he didn't understand a word and that made her even more angry.

"You didn't come here only for the wedding. You came here to say goodbye, didn't you?"

she walked to him and saw his eyes jump to the window. Bad liar.

"Still don't…"

"Stop lying! Not me! Not now!" Rory took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "I saw the papers in your toiletteries bag! I saw the pills! You didn't think of that, did you?"

"You shouldn't have in looked there!" his voice was low and absent of emotions.

"But I did." Rory continued to hold his face. "Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"Meaning?"

"You were planning to be at the wedding and say goodbye to everyone and then disappear, weren't you? Very _'Jess' style'_!'

Jess pulled back from her and stood by the window. He rubbed his eyes and didn't look at her.

"Nobody has to know!" he said. "Nobody should know!"

"I am not everybody!" Rory walked to him. "Look at me!"

Jess looked up at her. His eyes were full of pain that he couldn't hide it.

"So, this is the reason you were such in a hurry about Annie?" Rory finally understood.

Jess shrugged.

"She has rights and she has to take my name. It's hers too."

"Okay, rights… I see…" Rory's eyes shined. She wasn't sure if that were tears or anger. "You are impossible, you know that!"

"Look, what do you want from me?" Jess asked, raising his voice.

"You! I want you!" She yelled at him, surprising even herself.

"What?" that clearly came out of nowhere.

"That's what you said in Philadelphia! If I had been strong enough then, I might have had you! Well, I'm strong enough now!"

"You can't have me now!"

"Because of Bella?" Her heart almost missed a beat.

Jess looked at her with surprise.

"Who?"

"Bella, your girlfriend, remember?"

"We broke up five months ago! How do you know about Bella?" His eyes suddenly shiny.

"Everybody knows!" She tried to avoid his look.

"Scratch everybody, _you _know!"

"And I also have all of your books, so?" Rory started to blush.

"You thought about me, didn't you?" he came closer.

"Yes…" she pawned on the truth.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I did," Rory said. His face was close, pretty close. "_She_ answered and _I_ hung up. I never got the courage to call you again. I thought that you had your own life and that I didn't have any place in it."

"When did you call?"

"Five months before Annie was born."

"God!" Jess sat on the bed, suddenly feeling weak in the knees. "If only I…"

"So, you and Bella broke up? Then what stopped you from being with me?" Rory knew that she was moving on very thin ice, but she just couldn't stop.

"I… I can't!" Jess looked at his hands. He had been dreaming to hear those words for so long, and now…

"Why? Because you're ill?" Rory sat beside him and took put her hand on his back. It felt good to touch him.

"I can't allow you to go through this!" he felt that her hand on his back was moving in a soft caress.

"Jess, don't shut me out!" she said gently.

He jumped and turned his back to her.

"I can't, okay! In my entire life, I was alone! I am gonna be alone in this too! Get used to it!"

"Jess, please!"

Then he heard her. He heard her cry. The next moment, she was already in his arms, his fingers in her hair.

"I'm sorry! I am so sorry, Rory! Please forgive me! I don't want to hurt you!" Jess gently cuddled her. "Don't cry for me! I don't deserve your tears!" he kissed her hair.

Rory felt the beating of his heart under her head. She slipped her hand there and continued to cry.

The door opened, but nobody heard that. Lorelai looked inside and saw them. Rory still crying and Jess trying to calm her. She gently closed the door. Something really had happened, but her daughter would tell her later. Now they deserved some time alone.

"Rory stop, you're breaking my heart!" Jess continued cuddling her.

"You will break mine, if you disappear!" her voice was low and full of emotions. "Please, stay this time! Stay with me… Please… If not for me, stay for Annie…"

"I can't allow her to watch her father die!"

"Stop saying that!"

"But it's true, Rory… Six or seven months, maybe one or two more."

"Please stay!" she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because… because I love you!" the words slipped out of her mouth so easily, she couldn't even believe it herself.

* * *

**_Betaed by: Regan (thank you so much for doing this!)_**


	9. Chapter 9 Stay With Me

**My notes: No, Jess doesn't have a cancer. It is serious though. And yes, you should be concerned about him. I am. Hope dies last of course. ;) Also I made a trailer for this story. You can watch it on youtube. Enjoyed in new chapter. :)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 9 Stay With Me**_

'What?' the surprise in his voice was obvious.

'I love you!' Rory repeated and smiled, her face still hidden by his chest. Now she was so sure, more sure than anything.

Jess released her and sat on the bed. There was a strange look in his eyes – _disbelief_.

'Are you okay?' Rory knelt beside him.

'Yeah… I… you never said you loved me… before…' he avoided her eyes so she couldn't see the pain in them.

'I… I ... told you that I loved you, when you called from California.' Rory frowned. She preferred not to remember those days. Too many mistakes. They made had made so many mistakes then.

'You told me that you _might_ have loved me. And I wasn't listening too much then. It hurt so much and I … wasn't even able to speak. I just wanted to hear your voice. I knew that I had hurt you and I was hurting you even more, but I just… I'm sorry!'

'No, no…' she took his head in her hands and looked him straight in the eyes. 'Listen to me. It wasn't only your fault. I was always afraid of you. Of the things you were making me feel. I was afraid that night. I was afraid that if you had insisted a little more, I would have given up. I was ready for you, but…'

Jess continued to look at her without a word. He was afraid that he would ruin that moment if he said something. Rory reached out her hand in a soft caress on his cheek and he turned head to kiss it.

'We made so many mistakes before.' She said. 'Let's not do the same mistakes now. We hadn't talked before. Jess, please, give us a chance to make things work now.'

'But…'

Rory put a finger on his mouth.

'If you love me, you will! If you love Annie, you will! C'mon Jess, let's start from here. Now. Tonight. You are not alone. You have us. You have people that love you, don't push them away! Give us a chance!'

Jess already knew that he had lost the battle. It wasn't even a battle. When he looked at those sky-blue eyes, he was ready to do everything for them. He nodded.

'Okay…'

'Okay?' Rory was afraid to believe it. 'You mean, you'll stay?'

'I'll stay.' Jess said and saw her tears. 'But, nobody has to know… yet. Promise me!'

'I promise! Thank you!' Rory whispered and leaned into him waiting.

Jess inhaled and closed the distance. Then he kissed her. Softly. Gently. Carefully. The way she deserved to be kissed.

Rory slipped her arms around his neck and whispered again, her face in his hair.

'You won't be sorry! I love you…' she repeated.

Little pause, that seemed to last like an eternity, then his arms hugged her by her waist.

'I love you too… I always will!'

'I know!' she said and cuddled to him even closer. She couldn't stop the bitter tears falling down on her face. 'I know...'

Lorelai looked nervously at the stairs. They had been up there for a long time. It was almost lunchtime. Annie was drawing in some books and she was just sitting on the sofa, waiting.

Jess and Rory appeared after a little while. Her daughter smiled and they were… holding hands? Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

'Mom,' Rory threw her a strange look. There was a happiness, but sadness too. What had happened up there? 'We have to tell you something.' She exchanged a look with Jess. 'Jess is moving in.'

'In..?' Lorelai frowned.

'In here. With me and Annie!'

'Daddy will live with us?' Annie heard and jumped. Her book and pencils fell down on the floor, but she didn't pay attention. 'Really?'

Jess smiled.

'Really.'

'And you'll be here every day?'

'Every day.' He repeated.

'That's a super cool!' Annie ran and jumped in his arms. Jess lifted her up and threw her in the air. Annie giggled from happiness.

'I'll go to _Luke's_ to get your bag, if it's okay?' Rory said to him after awhile.

'Why? You're afraid that if I do it myself, maybe you'll never see me again?' Jess whispered to her and Rory blushed. He was right. 'It's okay' he said and smiled at Annie. 'I stay here, you go. And make sure you get…'

'I will!' they kissed in front of Lorelai and then Rory walked out.

Jess sat on the sofa, beside Lorelai. Annie took her book and pencils and sat at his feet. Jess smiled and caressed her hair. Annie turned back and gave him a smile, then continued drawing.

'If someone had ever told me before that Jess Mariano would enjoy a family life…' Lorelai shook her head in disbelief and made Jess blush. 'You of all people? I must be dreaming.'

'Nope, you are totally fine.' Jess still was still watching Annie. 'Rory made me become this person. I'm not sure what I might have become if it hadn't been for her. She made me better.'

'Boy, you really love her!' Lorelai made him blush again.

'I loved her the moment I saw her for the first time, nine years ago. You didn't believe me then. No one believed me!' Jess said softly. Every word was coming from his heart.

'No one knows you better than Rory. You wouldn't let anybody get to know the real you.' Lorelai looked at him and this time he allowed her to see the real Jess. The Jess that stole Rory's heart.

'When everybody keeps telling you that you are not acceptable, you start to believe it after a while. I became what I am now because of her. She told me that I could do more.' Jess shrugged. 'Like I said, things might have been different if I hadn't met her.'

'She was broken, you know.' Lorelai was still looking at him. 'When you left, she was devastated. It really hurt her. I hated you back then.'

'I know…' Jess said with a sad voice. 'She told me…'

'Even if she was telling everybody she was okay, she wasn't. Rory was so confused and when you came back… Yeah, she told me that you asked her to go with you.'

Jess looked down to Annie. She was still drawing. Her little head was resting on his knees.

Lorelai continued.

'She almost did, but you know Rory – think first, act later.'

'I'm glad she didn't come.' Jess said. 'I was a mess then and maybe I would've ruined her life too.'

Lorelai bent her head.

'Maybe not? Who knows…? In my opinion, she should have gone with you.'

'What?' Jess looked at her, surprised. 'Why?'

'Because what happened later almost ruined her life.'

'What happened?' Jess frowned.

'After you disappeared again, I saw her with Dean... several times'.

'Dean?' he almost spitted the name. 'But he…'

'Was married at that time, yes.' Lorelai saw the flames in his eyes and almost felt sorry for him.

'And he cheated? He cheated with Rory? He _used_ Rory?' he was mad. Really mad. Lorelai hadn't known how much Jess loved her daughter, until that moment.

'I'm sorry I had to tell you this, but…'

'She never did.' He finished.

'Since we all know your past with Dean, can I ask you not to do foolish things?' Lorelai saw the flames that were still burning in his eyes.

'Oh, yes. You can.'

'Would you listen?' Lorelai tried once again.

'Maybe I will. Relax, I'm not seventeen anymore.' Jess smirked, but Lorelai still wasn't sure. He was a man of many emotions. A passionate man.

The door opened and Rory walked in with Jess' bag.

'I'm back!' she called.

'Don't say a word!' Lorelai mumbled. 'Or she's going to kill me!'

Jess smirked again.

'I'll think about it.'

'If I call you _'son', _would you at least think about it_?'_ Jess laughed at her voice.

The flash of one of their old conversations came up.

... '_I'm sure you're jealous of Dean because he's great and Rory's madly in love with him, but you taking the bracelet didn't hurt Dean, it hurt Rory. That bracelet is the most precious thing she owns. She never takes it off. It means everything to her. And you stealing it was unbelievably cruel.' Lorelai was furious. _

_'The most precious thing she owns?' Jess looked aside for the moment, then his eyes fixed her._

_'Yes.' _

_'If it's the most precious thing she owns, why did it take her two weeks to figure out it was gone, huh? You might wanna reevaluate how madly in love she is. I wouldn't start calling him son yet'... _

'You have a deal!' he winked.

It was Lorelai's turn to laugh.

'I feel like I made a deal with the devil!'

At that, his smile faded.

'You're close!'

Before she could say anything, Jess stood up and went to help Rory.

'You okay?' Rory looked at his pale face.

He leaned and kissed her softly.

'I'll be after awhile. I have to take some pills. Today I almost forgot.'

Rory frowned.

'Try to not forget them too often, ok?'

Jess smiled and took the bag from her.

'Relax, I said I almost forgot. Excuse me a moment. I'll go to bathroom and be back, okay?'

Rory smiled.

'Okay.'

Another light kiss and Jess disappeared upstairs. Rory saw her mother, who had already put on her coat.

'You don't need me anymore, do you?' Lorelai winked and Rory blushed.

'Thanks for coming, mom.'

'Yeah, yeah… You're welcome. I want details later!'

Just before she walked out the door, Lorelai turned back around.

'He loves you, you know?'

Rory smiled. A nice warm feeling filled her body.

'I know, mom. I know.'


	10. Chapter 10 Moving Back To You

**My notes: Jess is moving back in town. What is going to happen?**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 10 Moving Back To You**_

Rory was sitting at the counter in _Luke's__,_ drinking coffee. She was waiting for her mother, as usual.

'Hey, Rory!' Babette called, standing up. 'How are ya, girl?'

Rory smiled. She already knew what was gonna be the next question.

'Hello, Babette.'

'I heard something about your old boy, Jess. Has he moved back?'

'You probably saw the trucks a couple days ago. They were parked in front of my house' Rory took a sip of her coffee to hide her smile.

'So is he staying with you?' she was incorrigible.

The whole city was wondering what was going on, but at least until then nobody had asked her. The doorbell interrupted her.

'Luke, coffee! If you love me enough, you'll be fast!' Lorelai yelled from the door.

'Coming!' Luke yelled back from the kitchen.

Lorelai smirked.

'He loves me!'

Rory laughed.

'I know!'

Minutes later, Lorelai and Rory were both drinking coffee, chatting.

'So, it's been a week…' Lorelai started. 'The whole town is wondering what's going on.'

'I know, but we want it that way. He had to move in and sell his apartment in New York and take care of some other things.'

'You don't look so good.' Lorelai saw the dark circles under her eyes. 'Are you sleeping enough?'

Rory rolled her eyes to the window.

'Yeah, yeah… Everything is fine. I'm okay.' But she wasn't. She was staying awake late at night, just to watch him sleep, to remember his face.

'If you say so…'

Rory smiled. At least tried to smile.

'Yes, I am.'

Lorelai nodded, but was still concerned. Clearly her daughter was keeping some secret. She looked at the yellow envelope on the counter.

'So, this is it…' she said.

Rory smiled. This time for real.

'Yep, this is it. My daughter has a new last name now.'

'That was fast, don't you think.'

Rory shrugged.

'Jess knows some people.' There it was again, the same sad look.

'Rory, is there something bothering you?'

'No, why?' she answered, avoiding her mother's eyes.

'I almost believed you!' Lorelai put her hand on Rory's. 'Maybe I can help you…'

'I wish you could…' Rory said.

The doorbell rang again.

'You can teach me?' Annie was on Jess' shoulders.

'Yes, I can.' He smiled.

'Teach her what?' Rory had heard them and got curious.

'How to ride a bike!' Annie squealed.

'Okay… Why didn't you ask me first?' Rory frowned, but it was obvious that she was pretending.

'_He_ said that it's okay!' Jess had taken Annie down and now she was hugging him by his neck.

Jess smirked and nodded his head at the envelope.

'So, it's done?' he said.

Rory smiled.

'Yes, it's done.'

'Why don't you open it?'

'I was waiting for you.' She said and walked to him. 'Are we done hiding now?'

Jess smiled and reached a hand to take hers.

'We're done hiding' he confirmed.

Then he kissed her in front of the people in the diner.

'I can't catch my breath' Rory whispered after the kiss was over.

Jess smirked and his eyes glowed.

'You don't need to.'

'That means I can call you daddy?' Annie interrupted them and they both laughed.

'Yep, you can.'

'Cool!' Annie giggled and hugged them both.

Rory had never been so happy before. Lorelai could see that.

Jess sat beside them at the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee. Then he opened the envelope and gave it to Rory.

'Everything's okay.' she said and took one of his hands. 'Now, I have something else in mind.'

'Do I dare to ask?' Jess looked at her carefully and Rory laughed.

'I'll tell you at home, okay?' she leaned in and kissed him.

'Hey, you two, there's a kid around!' Lorelai said, rolling her eyes. They laughed.

'When are we going to get a bike, daddy?' Annie was sitting in Jess' lap.

'Soon!' Jess winked at her. 'When mommy is not home!'

'Bad boy for life!' Rory mumbled and everybody laughed.

Suddenly Jess looked at his watch and exchanged a look with Rory.

'It's time?' she said.

'Yep, I'll see you at home.' Jess said before he kissed her again. Then he kissed Annie on the hair and walked out.

'What was that?' Lorelai was curious. For the second time today, Rory avoided her eyes.

'He has to make a call…' she said.

'Uh –uh…' Lorelai wasn't convinced. She looked at the street and shivered. 'Something tells me that he is gonna be late for that call…'

'What? Why?' Rory followed her look and frowned. 'Because of Dean? That is ancient history, mom.'

'If you say so…'

'You know something I don't?'

'I kind of… um… told Jess about you and Dean... the second time… while you were gone to the diner to get his bag.'

'You what?' Rory almost yelled. 'Why did you do that?

'It just slipped out of my mouth, sorry. Why you are so worried?'

Rory really was worried. About Jess. She didn't know how much stress he could take. Rory had to think of something… fast.

'So you moved back' Dean said, stopping Jess, as he was just walking out of the diner.

'Yeah, I moved back.' Jess answered, trying to calm himself. After he learned how much pain that jerk had caused to his Rory, he could do anything. 'You've got a problem here?'

'To Rory?' Dean looked him straight in the eyes.

'Yeah, Rory and me. We are together again, but I don't think that this is any of your business!' Jess said, sounding like the seventeen year old boy he had been. 'And if I were you, I'd step back.'

'Why?' Dean said in a tone of challenge.

'Don't make me do this, Dean! I have enough reasons to punch your face right now!' Jess said threatenly. 'You used her! You hurt her! And I'm not in the mood right now!'

Before Dean could reply, the door opened.

'Daddy, daddy! Mom said that we can go and buy a bike today!'

Annie rushed right in his arms and he smiled.

'Daddy?' Dean frowned.

'Hi!' Annie turned to him with an innocent smile on her lips. 'Hi, my name is Ayn Rand _Mariano_.'

Dean's jaw dropped.

'_Mariano_? That… you…'

Rory came out next and hugged Jess from the back.

'Weren't you going somewhere?' she said and smiled at him. 'Oh, Dean, hi!'

Jess smirked and whispered to her.

'Nice saving!'


	11. Chapter 11 Hope

**My notes: What's wrong with Jess? Read this chapter and you'll see.:)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 11 Hope**_

'Weren't you going home?' Rory asked again and Jess smirked.

'It turns out that I'm buying a bike first.' he winked at her.

'No! You're going straight home!' Rory frowned. '_I_ will buy the bike!'

'You're ruining my bad boy reputation here!' Jess put a lock of hair behind her ear. They both turned their eyes to Annie, who talking to Dean.

'I like my new name! Do you like it, uncle Dean?' Annie was looking at Dean with innocent eyes, same as her father.

Dean was still standing there, watching the trio in disbelief.

'Do you?' Annie repeated.

Jess smirked again and looked at Dean.

'Yeah, _uncle_ Dean.' He said, mocking him. 'Do you like it?'

'It can't be…' was the only thing that came out of his mouth. 'That is your... '

'Jeez, man! You really have to see yourself, right now! I wish I had a camera!' Jess laughed, clearly enjoying this.

'I'd say something, but Annie's here!' Dean frowned.

'You mean _my_ daughter?' Jess raised his eyebrows. 'You're probably right. Some other time, maybe…' He knelt and kissed Annie. 'Bye, my princess. Mommy will get you a bike. See ya at home, okay?'

'Okay!' Annie nodded and walked back in the diner.

Jess stood up and kissed Rory.

'Home?' he said and she smiled to him.

'Home.'

'Bye Dean, and don't forget to breathe, man!' Jess turned around and walked down the street. Rory followed him with her eyes.

'How did all this happen?' Dean said. His voice was less than happy.

'Well, you know how to have children, don't you?' Rory looked at him and raised her eyebrows. 'Ask your wife!'

'Damn it Rory! Now you sound like him!' he said, frustrated.

'Yeah, maybe, and I like it.' She grinned.

'And you're happy?' Dean looked at her in disbelief.

'Yes, I am. More than you could ever imagine!'

'With him?' he said, spitting the words.

'With him.' She answered, still grinning.

'After everything he did to you?'

Her smile faded, angry.

'_You_ caused me pain! _You_ almost ruined my life! He _saved_ me! He made me remember who I really am!'

'What?'

'You want me to explain? Okay! How about that? You were cheating on your wife with me! You used me! Then you left me all by myself and just in Logan's arms!?'

Dean couldn't believe this. He shook his head and look at her, frowning.

'I _comfort__ed_ you, after _he_ left! You were devastated!'

'And you took advantage of the situation! You could've said _no_, but I can't remember you saying this! Instead, you lied to me. I was vulnerable, Dean!'

'I really thought that this thing was going to work between us then!' Dean took a step closer to her, but Rory stepped back.

'I was in love with him! I still loved him!' Rory almost yelled, not caring about the people passing by. 'And you knew that!'

'You never said…' Dean was confused.

'He had been gone for only a couple of months, and then when he came back I almost ran with him! I didn't do it, because everybody kept telling me how bad he is! How he could hurt me again! But I loved him!'

'Stop saying that!' Dean took another step to her and this time Rory stood still.

'But it's true and I'm gonna love him all my life!' Rory smiled ironically. 'Remember, when we broke up at the _Dance Marathon_… Do you remember, what you told me then? No? I remember: '_You've been into him since he got to town'! _And I am still into him! The difference now is that he became a noble man, a man that you never was or will be!'

'But, Annie? You never told anyone...'

Rory smiled again.

'See, that is the interesting part. When Jess published his first book and then opened the book store in Philadelphia, he sent me an invitation. I went to see him to congratulate him. But see, things are not that simple when you love someone. I didn't have the courage to admit that then and I'm sorry for all those lost years. I can blame it on many people, and that includes you! Oh and by the way, that was nine months before Annie was born. You're good at maths, aren't you? And if you're not…just look at her. She's just his carbon copy.' Rory raised her eyebrows.

'I still can't believe it!'

Rory shrugged and called for Annie to come out of the diner. The little girl came and took her hand.

'That's your problem!' she said. 'Excuse me, but I have a bike to buy!'

'Rory…' Dean tried again.

'And if I see you again arguing with Jess, I swear I'm not gonna talk to you ever again! In fact, I'm gonna do that now!'

Rory turned her back on him and then both her and Annie walked down on the street. She almost felt sorry for Dean. However, she would've given him the chance to be her friend, if it wasn't for Jess and all the things he had done to her. No, she was happy now. Maybe not for a long time, but she was still happy.

When Annie and Rory got home, Rory sent her daughter to sleep and went up to her bedroom. Jess was laying there, his eyes closed. But he was awake. She could feel it.

Rory slipped next to him and put a hand on his cheek.

'How's the pain?' she asked quietly.

Jess inhaled.

'Bearable…'

That meant he didn't need morphine. Rory put her head on his shoulder and put an arm on his chest.

'We've never talked about your illness.' She said carefully. 'What exactly do you have?'

'I have a brain aneurysm.' He said with a low voice.

'But this is treatable, why..?'

'It's too close to the important parts of the brain, so the doctors said that the only thing I can choose is how long I live. I could either die on the operating table, or have a few more months. I chose the second option.'

'To say goodbye?' Rory gulped, trying to stop the tears.

Jess opened his eyes and looked at her.

'To see you one last time.'

Rory lost the battle with her tears. She cuddled to him and inhaled his scent.

'I love you, you know that?' she whispered and felt his smile.

'I know and I love you too' he kissed her hair.

'Please don't be angry for what I'll say…'

'Okay…'

'I would like to get a second opinion for your condition.' Rory said and waited for his reaction. To her surprise, he just shrugged.

'I'm not angry; actually, I expected that from you. Do what you want, but I'm telling you, there is no hope!'

'We'll see…' she looked up and kissed him. Rory wasn't going to give up yet. Maybe she could help him. _Please, God, let me find the answer!_

'Are you okay, now?' Rory said, suddenly hovering over him. Jess nodded. 'I have something in mind…'

She kissed him, this time passionately, and felt his hands on her waist. The next moment, she found herself beneath him.

'Well, well, Rory Gilmore…the temptress? I've never thought of you that way!' Jess kissed her neck and moved lower.

'You better get used to it…' she said and ran fingers through his hair.

Hours after that, they were laying lazily on the bed, the sheets around their bodies. Rory had her head on his shoulder, an arm around his waist. Jess was slowly caressing her back. Both were quiet. They were just enjoying that moment together. Jess broke the silence.

'Would you marry me?'


	12. Chapter 12 From Today

**My notes: Thanks for the nice words for Rory/Dean fight.:) I'm not his fan so I really enjoyed writing the fight between them. Now, what is the answer? Is Rory Gilmore become Rory Mariano? Read and you'll see.:)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 12 From Today**_

Rory froze for a moment. Then she put a hand on his cheek and looked at him. A smile appeared on her face.

'Be careful with what you ask, because I might say yes.'

Jess frowned.

'You _might_ or you _will_?'

She leaned in and kissed him softly.

'I _will_ say _yes_…' another kiss. 'I'm saying _yes_…' giggle and another kiss. '_Defin__i__t__e__ly - yes_!'

Jess pulled back for second, looking in her eyes.

'You sure?'

Rory nodded and lay next to him with her chin on his chest.

'I am sure.'

'You know that it's not going to be a fairytale.' Rory put one finger on his lips to make him stop.

'It is when I'm with you…'

Jess smiled again and grabbed her by her waist.

'Okay, let's do this!' he said and rolled her under him. 'When?'

'As quickly as possible…' she whispered and ran her fingers trough his hair.

'Does that mean we get married before Luke and your mother?' Jess raised his eyebrows.

Rory pulled his head down and whispered.

'Yeah, but we are more special, aren't we?'

Jess smiled.

'Yes, we are.' He kissed her then pulled back. 'What about a little trip tomorrow…you, me and Annie in New York? We can jump here and there and accidentally appear at the court?'

Rory smirked.

'I like that idea…'

'I know you do…' Jess smirked and kissed her again. 'We have another hour.' He said and his lips went to her neck.

'One hour before…?' suddenly every thought flew out of her mind.

'Before Annie wakes up.' Jess said and his head went down to her belly.

'Yeah…' Rory grabbed his head to kiss him. 'Better hurry…'

Jess smiled again.

'I don't think so…' his mouth took another journey down her body.

An hour later, Annie rushed in the room and jumped on the bed. They were fully dressed and happy together.

'Annie, hun, how about we go on a little trip tomorrow?' Rory exchanged a look with Jess.

'Where?'

'In one very, very big city. With very, very big buildings. It's gonna be fun!' she said and looked at her daughter.

Annie looked at her.

'Is daddy comin' with us?'

Jess smiled and hugged his daughter. Since the last couple of days, Annie was almost stuck to him. She hardly made a move if he wasn't around somewhere.

'Yeah, daddy's comin'!' he said and kissed her on her hair, making her giggle.

'It's done!' Jess said to Rory above the little head. She smiled and nodded.

'It's done! But we have to be back before the evening.'

He raised his eyebrows.

'Dinner with the grandparents…' she looked at him, apologizing.

Jess frowned.

'That means I have to meet your grandmother again?'

Rory caressed him on the cheek.

'Sorry, but we have to do this. I'll make it fast, okay?'

Jess inhaled and nodded in answer.

'Okay. At least this time I will have a backup, don't I?'

He tickled Annie, who laughed loudly.

Rory watched them for a while. Her two loves. Here with her. Suddenly her smile faded. One of them would be gone soon if she didn't do something. At least, she could try. The only thing she had left was hope. Jess had stopped hoping long ago, but she hadn't. She wanted to fight for him.

Rory jumped of the bed.

'I have to make a call.' She said and walked to the door.

'To whom?' Jess' voice stopped her.

'To Paris. Her husband is a famous surgeon. Maybe he'll know some people who can help us…'

His smile faded.

'I thought I told you there is no hope. You will just hurt yourself when you realize that and I don't want it.'

'I thought I told you I'd try. I'm not giving up without a fight, Jess!'

His eyebrows lifted.

'That's new!'

'Don't mock me! I'm a new person now…'

She sounded almost offended.

'I can see that.' Jess shrugged. 'Okay, do what you want.'

'Thank you!' she sent him a blown kiss.

Jess reached out his hand and pretended to catch it.

Rory dialled the number and waited for Paris to answer.

'Hello?'

'Paris? Hi…' Rory smiled.

'Rory? I can't believe it…' she was surprised. 'It's been ages! How are you?'

'Good…well not exactly good, but…'

'What's going on? Can I help you?'

Rory bit her lower lip. She got nervous.

'I hope you can.'

'Just say it.' Paris sounded so sincere that that made Rory go straight to the point.

'It's about Jess. He…'

'Hold on a minute!' Paris interrupted her. 'You said Jess?'

'Yes'

'As in your Jess?'

'Yes.'

'Jess as your old boyfriend Jess?'

Rory imagined her face and smiled again. She was shocked.

'Yes.'

'I think I should sit down!' Paris paused for second. 'Now I'm sitting. Continue.'

'Jess and I live together with Annie…'

'Your daughter?'

'_Our_ daughter.'

'Thank God I'm sitting! It's too much for one day!'

Another pause. This time Rory laughed.

'It's not funny!' Paris said, but she laughed at the answer. 'Okay, I'll digest this later. Now, tell me how I can help you.'

The happiness faded from Rory's eyes.

'Like I said, it's about Jess. He has a brain aneurysm.'

'What? Oh, my God, Rory, I'm so sorry…'

Rory gulped.

'It's okay. He told me that his doctor told him that he had about five or six months left. And his condition is untreatable. I want a second opinion. Do you think that your husband can help us?'

'John? Yeah, absolutely!' Paris said and that made Rory breath with relief. 'He has a conference this month, but if you send me the papers with the diagnosis, I'll make sure that he's gonna try to help you.'

'Thank you, Paris!' her voice trembled.

'Don't thank me now! I just hope that we can do something!' Paris tried to calm her and give her hope. Rory was grateful for that.

'Okay, I have to go now, but I'll send you the papers as soon as I can!'

'Okay. Be strong, Gilmore!'

Rory smiled at the tone.

'I'll try! Bye!'

'Bye!'

Rory had always dreamed of a big, fancy wedding. It's strange how one simple signature can make her more than happy. Jess and Annie were there and that was enough for her. More than enough. That wasn't her dream wedding, but it was her wedding and she was happy about it.

'Now mommy and me have same names?' Annie giggled when the three of them walked out of the court. Jess was holding one of her hands and Rory the other.

'Now all the three of us have the same last name!' Jess winked at Rory and made her smile. 'So, how do you feel, Mrs. Mariano?'

'Surprisingly good. Rory Mariano sounds way better than Rory Gilmore.'

'Indeed, but your mother is gonna freak out!' Jess frowned.

'Just my mother? What about Luke and the others?' Rory couldn't wipe off the smile of her face.

'Ice Cream!' Annie yelled and took them right to a street-stall.

Rory rolled her eyes.

'Like father like daughter!'

Jess smirked and ordered three cones.

The night of the dinner came quickly. Lorelai had been called to be told to go alone and wait for them there.

Jess walked out of the car and looked at her.

'Last chance!'

Rory smiled and caressed his cheek.

'Nice try, but we have to do this! Now be a big boy and act like your daughter. Look at how brave she is!'

Annie looked at him and took his hand.

'She's more lovable than me.'

'Don't be scared daddy. You can hold my hand all night!'

Jess smiled and kissed her on the hair.

'Thank you, my princess!' then his eyes met Rory's. 'Okay, let's get this over with!'

She nodded and pressed the doorbell.

The door opened and her mother smiled at her.

'They don't know anything!' she said instead of hello.

'I thought you were going to tell them!' Rory said.

'And ruin your surprise? Never!'

'You're enjoying this, aren't you?'

'Yep!' Lorelai smirked. 'Hi, _son_!'

Jess smiled.

'You kept the deal?'

Lorelai winked at him.

'At least I'm trying!'

Rory looked at them, surprised.

'What deal?'

'Rory, beautiful, how are you?' Emily and Richard appeared from the living room.

'It's show time!' Lorelai mumbled and Rory shot her a look.

'Hi, grandma, grandpa.' Rory gulped. 'This is Jess.'

'Jess?' Emily raised eyebrows.

'Luke's nephew.' Lorelai said tried not to smile. 'C'mon mom! You remember Jess. Don't be such a snob!'

'Lorelai!' Emily looked at her daughter, offended.

'What?' Lorelai continued. 'You've met Jess before!'

'With the black eye…' Jess interrupted her. This situation was starting to get funny. He smirked.

'Oh, that Jess…' Emily eyed him.

'What black eye?' Richard sounded curious.

'I was Rory's second boyfriend.' Jess smiled again.

'And he is my husband now!' Rory added, surprising even herself.

'What?' Lorelai, Emily and Richard exclaimed at the same time.

'It's true!' Rory lifted her left hand and the golden wedding ring glowed on her finger. 'Starting today I am Mrs. Jess Mariano!'

Lorelai looked at her daughter with disbelief and finally said.

'I think I need a drink!'


	13. Chapter 13 Friday Night

**My notes: Thanks for the nice reviews. Glad you liked my story. :) Enjoy in the new Chapter. Next update - Saturday. :)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 13 Friday Night**_

Lorelai went straight to the bar and poured herself a Martini.

'Jess?' she looked at him questioningly.

'No, thanks!' he said with a smile.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

'Since when?'

'I'm driving.' He said and looked at Rory. Only she knew that he refused to drink because of the drugs.

Lorelai nodded and both sat on a sofa, along with Annie.

'So, you're married…' she started.

'Yeah. We're married.'

Lorelai nodded again.

'You know, it's been almost ten years since I met you and you still can surprise me!' Jess laughed at her tone.

Rory still was with Emily and Richard.

'You're married?' Emily was shocked and she couldn't hide it. Richard was just standing there and apparently, he had lost his ability to talk.

Rory smiled.

'Yes I am…'

'Why such a hurry…'

'I love him, he loves me, we got married…end of story.' She continued smiling.

'Are you sure?'

'Of course I'm sure, if weren't, I would have never gotten married.' Rory said, suddenly frowning.

'But, but… Jess?'

'Enough already! I'm not a teenager anymore, I'm an adult and I have a right to love and marry the man I love!' she scowled.

'And your daughter accepted him?' Emily raised her eyebrows.

A light smile appeared on Rory's lips. She turned her eyes to the sofa.

'Look at them and you tell me!' she said.

Emily and Richard turned their eyes to Jess and Annie. She was sitting on his lap and giggled at something. Jess was hiding a coin from her. It was the same trick he had done to Rory ten years ago in the square. The first night they actually talked and where she understood his passion for litterature. Rory smiled at the picture.

'So, I think that she accepted him very well, don't you think?'

Richard was the first who noticed the resemblance. He looked at Rory with questions in his eyes. Rory smiled again.

'Is he..?' Richard asked.

'He is!' she answered with little flames in her eyes.

'What?' Emily snapped. She didn't like when the things were not under her control.

'Emily, dear' Richard started politely. 'Take a close look at him. You notice anything?'

'You are talking nonsense!' she was still frustrated. 'Why?'

'Look at him and then look at Annie and you tell me!' Richard waited.

He exchanged a look with Rory. 'What do you see?'

Emily listened to him and looked closely.

'They are…' finally, she saw the resemblance. It was more than obvious. At that moment, both laughed. Same laugh. Same smile. Same eyes and hair colour. 'How is this possible?' Emily was shocked.

'Well, I met Jess four years ago. In Philadelphia… You know the rest.' Rory shrugged and continued to watch Jess and Annie. They were still laughing and Annie was trying to find the coin that Jess had hidden. 'You can't separate her from him now. They've been inseparable since last week' she said and turned her eyes to Emily and Richard. 'She loves him, just like me.'

'If my memory is correct, you were with Logan four years ago.' Emily frowned.

'We had split at that time. He was on a trip.'

'And that's why you didn't marry him? You were pregnant with Jess's baby?'

Rory blushed.

'Yeah, that was one and the biggest part of my decision, but not the only one. I wasn't sure that he was the one.'

'And that Jess is?' Emily watched her with disbelief.

Rory looked at Jess and Annie and smiled a with strange shine in her eyes.

'He has always been…'

'But…'

'Emily, stop!' Richard scolded. 'I'm hungry and I want to eat! You can talk later!'

Emily snorted, but turned to the living room and walked in. Rory and Richard exchanged a look. They knew that she was not going to give up yet.

'Daddy, please give me the coin!' Annie laughed.

Jess reached to her ear and, surprise, there was the coin. Annie clapped her hands.

'How did you do that?' her eyes glowed.

'I'm a magician!' Jess smiled and looked at Rory who just put a hand on his shoulder.

'And you magically appeared in Rory's world…' Emily grunted.

'Mom!' Lorelai shot her a look, but Jess just took Rory's hand, then kissed it and smiled.

'Thanks to my mom! She sent me here the first time. So, she's the magician!' he winked at Rory.

'I'm hungry!' Annie broke the uncomfortable talk.

'Let's go eat, then!' Lorelai said. 'Come with granny!' she reached a hand but Annie shook her head.

'No, I want with daddy! I promised him!' Annie cuddled to Jess and Lorelai chuckled.

'Apparently your made another Gilmore girl fell for you!'

'I'm not a Gilmore.' Annie frowned. 'I'm Mariano, like my mommy and my daddy! We have same names! That's cool!'

Lorelai looked at her mother and burst out laughing. Emily was shocked.

'Cool, isn't it!'

'Let's go eat!' Emily snapped and turned around. The others followed her, but Rory stayed behind with Jess. She had noticed that his face was more pale than usual. He even lost his balance when he had stood up from the sofa, but he then quickly tried to hide it. Rory took his elbow and made him look at her.

'Are you okay?' she was concerned.

Jess just smiled and reached one hand to caress her on the cheek.

'I was just feeling a little dizzy, nothing serious.'

'Are you sure? We can go home if you want to.'

'No, but thank you. I think I can handle this.'

'Okay, but if things start to get worse, just tell me.'

Jess nodded and they join the others at the table. Lorelai was sitting on one side of the table; Jess, Rory and Annie on the other. Emily and Richard sat on the opposite ends.

'So,' Emily began. 'Why did you two hurried to get married?'

'We couldn't wait anymore. I think four years are more than enough.' Rory answered.

'What kind of job do you have, Jess?' Richard asked and took a sip of his wine.

'I'm a writer.'

'Writer?' Emily raised her eyebrows.

'Yeah, mom!' Lorelai chuckled. 'A writer is a person that writes books…'

'Lorelai, enough with that tone!'

'Sorry, I thought that you didn't know!' she she took her glass to take a sip to hide the smile.

'If I remember correctly, you didn't like Jess at the beginning!'

Annie dropped her fork and looked at Lorelai.

'You don't like daddy, why?' she was about to cry.

She just couldn't understand that someone didn't like him.

'No, honey! That was before, now I like your daddy!' Lorelai earned herself a frown from her mother.

Annie nodded and continued to eat.

'I don't want to hear another word!' Lorelai whispered at her mother with a cold voice. 'Jess is her father. Just get used to it!'

Emily stopped talking and continued to eat. After some time, Richard started a conversation, far away from the dangerous subject. He, Rory and Lorelai started to discuss the approaching wedding. Rory stopped talking when she saw Jess reach one hand to rub his forehead.

'Jess…' she whispered.

'I'm okay…' he said, but frowned because of the pain.

'No, you're not. Let's go home!'

'Rory…'

'Jess, please!' he heard the finality in her voice and nodded.

'We have to leave!' Rory announced and everybody turned their heads in her direction.

'But why?' Emily was more than surprised. Her granddaughter was always the last to leave after the dinners.

Rory tried to smile.

'It's our wedding night and we'd rather be alone!'

'Then I will take Annie with me.' Lorelai looked at her and saw the concerned look in her eyes when she looked at Jess.

'Thanks mom!' Rory said and after a while, she and Jess were already driving to their house.

He could barely move his legs when they were climbing the stairs to the bedroom. Almost every move was painful.

Jess layed on the bed and she rushed to the bathroom.

'Where is it?' Rory yelled.

'In the cupboard, above the sink.' He answered and she brought the morphine injection.

After that, she took his head on her lap and started to massage him, then ran fingers through his hair. Rory felt him smile.

'You're my morphine…' he said in a soft whisper, and it brought tears to her eyes. She didn't say anything but she continued her massage.

Jess fell asleep soon after that, but Rory held him for a little while. Then she stood, gently put his head on the pillow and covered him with a blanket. She went on the porch and sat on the one of the stairs. That's when she started to cry. She couldn't afford to do that in front of Jess. She had to be strong, but sometimes the fear of loosing him just came back.

'Now, can you tell me what's going on?'

Rory suddenly heard her mother in front of her. Lorelai sat beside her daughter and hugged her.

'If I tell you… you have to promise to keep it a secret.' Rory looked at her with tears in her eyes.

'I promise.' Lorelai nodded.

'Even from Luke!'

'Even from him. Now tell me, what's going on?'

Rory inhaled.

'Jess is dying…' she said with a trembling voice.

'What? Are you sure?' Lorelai was shocked.

'He has a brain aneurysm. The prognostics aren't very good, but I hope that Paris can help us. I sent her his papers today and…' Rory burst into tears and Lorelai hugged her.

'Shhh… the things will get better, you'll see…' Lorelai kept repeating. But even she she had a hard time to believe it herself. All she could do was hope for the best for her daughter.

A little after that, Rory calmed down and wiped her tears.

'You have to promise me that you will keep that secret!' she said again to her mother.

'I promise, but you can't hide that forever!' Lorelai looked at her.

'We'll tell everyone after the wedding' Rory stood up and Lorelai followed her. 'Now I have to go back to him. Thank you for being here mom!'

'I wish I could do more…'

'I know.' Rory waved. 'Bye mom.'

'Bye!' Lorelai followed her with her eyes until she had disappeared inside.

Rory went straight to the bedroom. She slipped in the bed next to Jess, hugged him and put head on his shoulder. She slowly inhaled his scent and closed her eyes. Just before falling asleep, she felt his hand on her waist. The beating of his heart slowly accompanied her to dreamland.


	14. Chapter 14 To Be A Man

**My notes: As I promise. Here it is my new update. Include Jess/Rory/Dean scene. If you like Dean, I suggested you not to read that one. It's more about Jess turned into a man. Enjoy!:)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

**Chapter 14 To Be A Man**

'So, just one week before you become a married man. How are you feeling? Looking forward to become a free man?' Rory asked to Luke, smiling. She was sitting at the counter and was drinking her after work coffee. Today she had spent almost all day at the paper to see how things were going and to give some instructions. Rory decided to extend the duration of her vacation and made sure that everything would be okay when she came back.

Luke smiled at her and raised his eyebrows.

'Me? A free man? I'm sorry, do you know Lorelai Gilmore?'

Rory laughed at his tone.

'Aww come on, you love it! Don't deny it!'

'You're right!' Luke said, still smiling.

Rory looked at her watch and frowned.

'It's getting late. I better go!' she said and stood up. 'I'll meet Jess at home and we'll pick up Annie after dinner. Is that okay?'

'Sure.' Luke said. 'Lorelai probably will come here with her later.'

'Okay, see ya later!' Rory waved and walked out of the diner.

She hurried home and didn't see the male figure following her since she had left the diner.

The darkness was already falling over the town. Luckily, Rory was not so far away from home, but just as she came close to it, one hand stopped her. She turned and saw Dean smiling down at her.

'Hi, Rory.'

Rory doesn't even try to sound polite.

'I thought I told you that I don't want to talk to you!'

'I know, but…' he came close. 'I just wanted to apologize.'

'You want to apologize?' her voice sound surprised.

'Yeah, I really want to.' He said and came even closer. Rory looked at his eyes and saw something that scared her.

'Dean, what…' but she couldn't finish the sentence, because he had grabbed her and he was trying to kiss her.

'Dean, stop!' Rory punched him on the chest, desperately trying to break free. 'What are you doing? Stop!'

The next moment, Dean was flying across the yard. Then she felt two conforting arms hugging her.

'Jess?' she couldn't believe what just happened.

Jess was still hugging her, but Rory felt how his eyes gazed at Dean. He was still laying on the ground, but he quickly stood up. Jess released her and went to stand between her and Dean.

'Keep your dirty hands off of my wife!' Jess said with a dangerous voice.

'Your wife?' Dean looked at him, wavering.

'Yeah, my wife!' Jess said and he made two steps towards Dean. Rory grabbed him by the arm and stopped him.

'Jess, please let's go home. Please…' she said desperately trying to avoid the fight. Rory already knew that his strongest attacks happened after intense stress. She didn't want that to happen again, at least not that soon after the last one. It was scary enough.

Jess didn't move an inch. He was angry. Furious was the right word. The scene he witnessed when he came out of the house made his blood freeze. Rory desperately trying to break free from Dean's grip and him trying to hurt her. Something in his mind had snapped.

Now, when she was finally safe, Jess turned all of his attention to Dean.

'Something to say?' he asked again the man that was standing in front of him.

'It's not true!' Dean said and his eyes fixed Rory.

'Oh, yeah! It is true!' she said and showed him her left hand. The gold ring was obvious even in that lighting. She looked at Jess and took his hand. 'If we're done here, I wanna go home!'

He nodded and both turned around towards their house.

'I'll be around!' Dean yelled after them and Rory understood that that was more than Jess could take. She saw how he clenched his jaw. His eyes glowed with a dangerous glare. The next second, Jess grabbed Dean by his jacket and his eyes glared at him.

'I told you not to mess with me or my wife!' Jess whispered. 'I swear if I se you around her again, you're going to pay!'

Dean smirked, not knowing how dangerous this was for him.

'Why? You jealous?'

Jess released him and shook his hands as if he has touched something dirty. His eyes were still glaring, but obviously, he was almost calm.

'Jess?' Rory called him quietly and he looked at her. Her eyes looked at him with love. Unconditional love and he was sure of it. Jess turned his look back to Dean.

'No, I'm not jealous.' He smiled darkly. 'I have her now, and I'm sure that she loves me. That's enough for me. I'm not seventeen anymore, Dean! You're not either. Grow up and act like a man!'

Jess felt her soft hand hugging his waist.

'C'mon, let's go home!' he said to Rory and both walked in the house.

Inside Jess sat on the sofa and followed her with his eyes until she had disappeared into the kitchen. Second after she came back in the living room and sat on his lap.

'Thank you!' she said.

'For what?' Jess slowly caressed her on the back.

'For being a man, not a boy!'

'You mean for not fighting with Dean?' when she nodded, he smiled. 'I was close. Trust me, there is something in him that just pissed me off. When I saw you so helpless, I thought that I was in for a murder. However, the next moment, when I saw your eyes, I knew that there is nothing that means more to me than you and Annie. I meant what I said – now I'm sure you love me.'

'Is that so obvious?' Rory blushed, but she was happy at this moment.

'Yeah, it's more than obvious!' he laughed and kissed her hair. 'I'm also sure that tomorrow the whole town will know about our wedding!'

'Dean never could…'

'Screw Dean! Rory don't forget where are we living!'

'Oh… yeah!' Rory looked up at him. 'But I don't care at all. Is that bad?'

'Nope' Jess looked at her with flames in his eyes. 'Now, I have the legal rights to have you whenever and wherever I want!'

'And we're not living in sin anymore!' Rory giggled.

'Absolutely not!' Jess giggled too then kissed her.

'Any idea what's wrong with Dean?' Rory said after a minute.

She saw Jess frown and touched his face.

'Don't be mad. I'm just saying that he didn't act like his usual self tonight. I think that something's happened to him.'

'And you wanna help him?' Jess was still frowning.

'No, I just want to understand why he was so scary this time.'

Jess shrugged.

'I could care less about him. For me, Dean is a past tense.'

'Jess, please don't be angry!' Rory looked at him.

'I'm not angry!' he suddenly snapped.

'Yes, you are! I know you! What's wrong? This is not about only for Dean. You are nervous and you're hiding something… Jess, what's going on?'

Rory felt his breath in her hair. He hugged her and then said quietly.

'I received the letter of the results from Paris...'


	15. Chapter 15 The Letter

**My notes: What is that letter? What is the results? Very Rory/Jess centric chapter. Enjoy!:)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 15 The Letter**_

'Why don't you tell me?' Rory looked at him.

'I'm telling you now!' Jess said, not looking at her. His eyes were on the door.

'Jess, what's going on? You're scaring me!' she put one hand on his cheek.

Rory felt indecision. His unwillingness to share. After a moment, he finally spoke.

'Actually, the letter is from her husband. He came home from the conference earlier than expected and he decided to look at my results. He said that they aren't promising. Funny thing is that I already knew that, but still… He suggested an immediate operation.'

Rory layed her head on Jess' chest.

'Why am I feeling like there is a _'but'_ coming?'

'_But_… he can't promise anything. There is some doctor from Europe. He is specialized in some kind of laser brain surgery. He had results in that procedure…'

'Another _'but'_?'

'… _but_ it's too risky anyhow. There are two possible options: death or coma with an almost full recovery.'

Rory froze for a moment. She was feeling very insecure at that moment. Scared was maybe a better word for her feelings at the moment. What was there do? What did they _have_ to do? What was the better option? Should they have the operation performed or not?

'When is Annie's birthday?' Jess asked surprisingly.

'February 17th. Why?' Rory said, confused.

'I've never been to any of them. I just want to see one, in case…'

'Jess stop!' Rory knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to see just one birthday of his daughter before he died. 'Maybe there's hope. Maybe this surgeon can help us!'

'_Death, coma_? Did you listen at all?' he said, his voice low, almost dangerous.

'_Almost full recovery_?' she replied. 'Maybe just for once fate will be on our side!'

She felt his lips on her hair and his arms tighten around her. Rory knew that he was afraid to believe again. He had lost hope. She was afraid too. Scared. For him and for Annie. The two of them had built such a connection in the past month. Annie had loved Jess almost immediately. It was like she had felt the blood connection between them. Annie was always near Jess, as if she felt that soon they could no longer be together.

Rory tried to put those thoughts behind and to think rational. But somehow it wasn't working. The love she felt for him, she just couldn't put it behind her. She had to think with her mind and not with her heart. But it was hard. Especially when she was feeling his arms around her… His heart, beating beneath her head… His breath in her hair…

'Whoa, quiet, aren't we?' he tried to joke.

'Jess, it's not funny!' Rory said, fighting with her tears. 'We have to decide something!'

She felt his breath again.

'I know… I know… but…'

'Annie?'

Jess nodded.

'If something is written to happen, it will happen. But I just want to see one of my daughter's birthdays! I want for her to have just one good memory of me!'

'Jess, please! Don't say that!' Rory lost the fight with her tears.

Jess felt something wet on his shirt. He knew that she was crying and he started to fight with his own tears.

'Rory, let's face the reality! We knew that all this can't last forever!'

'I know, but… There is some hope now!' she said, desperately trying to believe in those words. '_Almost full recovery_, Jess! Think about that! Think about Annie and me! _We love you_!'

Jess smiled and lifted her head to kiss her softly. Through the tears, her eyes were glowing with love.

'I know, Rory! I know!' he whispered and kissed her again.

'Then, let's have the operation performed!' she insisted.

'After Annie's birthday' he said. 'If you still want me to do that operation, I'll make it then! Not before!'

'Jess, you don't think rational! February is two and a half months away!' Rory was starting to get annoyed with his temper.

'So?'

'Do you think we have those months?'

'My doctor said I have at least five.'

'You are stubborn and impossible!'

Without any reason, Jess smiled.

'You told me that already!'

Rory raised her eyebrows.

'Really? When?'

'Remember 'Star Hollow Winter Carnival'..?'

… _Rory and Jess __were __walk__ing__ down the sidewalk. _

'_Boy, it's pretty out tonight, isn't it?' Rory __said__ insinuatingly._

'_Sure is.' Jess smiled__,__ understanding._

'_Like a snow globe.' She continued_

'_Mmhmm.' He smirked __at__ her tone, but she continued._

'_Sparkly. I mean, I don't think a night comes any prettier than this one. And if you take a really pretty night and add a corndog. . . '_

'_I'm not going to that carnival with you.'_

'_Why not?' Rory pouted._

'_I will be in front of Miss Patty's at nine as promised.' Jess pointed __to __the building._

'_You are stubborn and impossible.' She smiled at him. After all she liked him too much for being angry._

'_See you at nine.' He said and leaned to kiss her__…_

… Rory laughed.

'Now I remember! You never change! You're still _stubborn and impossible_!'

Jess frowned.

'But I went with you, didn't I?'

'You went, because Dean went!' she was still laughing. 'You were so jealous then! If only you knew that there is no reason for that…'

Jess looked at her seriously.

'I know now!' he kissed her.

'We have to do this, Jess!' she whispered after a moment.

'I'm not so sure anymore!' he said.

'But…'

'You have to understand me, I lost hope long ago… and now it's hard to believe again.'

'I'll help you!' Rory said and caressed his chest.

'If I do this, I'll do it for you! I have nothing to lose anymore…'

'But you have. You have me, Annie, Luke! Even your mother, Jess! Did you ever call her?'

'No…' he said after a long pause. 'I had planned to tell her after the wedding.'

'That's good! At least you thought about it.'

'Let me answer you for the operation after the wedding too…'

Rory looked at him.

'If you don't do it, I'll make you!' she said, stubborn.

A light smile appeared on his face.

'We'll see…'

'Be sure about that! And if you decide to disappear somewhere, I'll make sure that I turn the Earth upside down to find you!'

'I know.' he said still smiling.

'I mean it! I'm serious!' she said and looked him straight in the eyes.

'I know.' he repeated.

'Okay then!' Rory layed again on his chest. 'We should probably go and pick up Annie.'

'Yeah, we should. C'mon, let's go!' He jumped off of the sofa and she stood up too.

'Why are you such in a hurry?' Rory asked him as he was helping her with her coat.

'I have a surprise for you, after Annie falls asleep.'

'Oh?' Rory raised up her eyebrows.

Jess laughed at her face.

'No, not that, although it's a good alternative…' he leaned against her, but she punched him on the chest and he laughed again. 'Maybe after the real surprise we'll make that one!'

'What is it?' Rory looked at him with curiosity.

'Nope! I can't tell you!' Jess put on his coat.

'Please…' she smiled at him with flames in her eyes.

Jess laughed again.

'Jeez! What magic did you perform on me? Okay, the surprise is in that brown package over there. I can't tell you more.' Jess pointed to the table.

'Jess. C'mon tell me…'

'Nope! Let's go pick up Annie!'

'You're still stubborn and impossible!' she pouted.

'But you still love me!'

Rory smiled.

'Yeah, I do!'

They kissed and walked out of the house.

Top of Form


	16. Chapter 16 Everything Is Fine… Or Not?

**My notes: Thanks for your reviews! Here are the next chapter!:)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 16 Everything Is Fine… Or Not?**_

'Hey daddy, what story will you read to me before I sleep?' Annie looked at Jess from beneath the blanket.

Jess looked at Rory and smiled to her.

'You'll have to wait for your surprise' he said.

'Hint?' she tried once again.

'Nope! Or maybe… yeah. Make popcorn.' Jess took one book from the shelf under the bed and sat beside Annie.

Rory raised her eyebrows.

'Popcorn?'

'Yeah.' Jess already opened book.

'If you make me watch _'Almost Famous' _again…'

'No, I'm not! Just make popcorn and wait for me. I'll be there in 5 minutes.'

Rory pouted.

'Fine!' she then smiled at Annie and kissed her forehead. 'Good night, princess!'

'Good night, mommy!' Annie smiled back and then cuddled to Jess. He hugged her with one arm and held the book with the other.

'Once upon a time…' he began and Rory stood at the door for a minute, listening his soft voice.

She went to the kitchen and made popcorn. By the time she went back to the living room, Jess was already sitting on the sofa and he had turned on the DVD Player.

'Come here!' he reached his arms and she cuddled in them. 'Sorry about before. Annie loves it when someone reads to her. I think that she's become a bookworm, just like you!'

'Me?' Rory punched him on the chest.

'Okay, like us!' Jess said and kissed her hair.

'Now, what's my surprise?'

'You do remember that they filmed 'Cold and blue', right?' he asked and pushed the _'play'_ button on the remote.

'Yeah…'

'Now this is the final result. All scenes included. The premiere is next Monday.'

'Oh, Jess…' Rory got excited.

'Shhh! Just look!'

'But I haven't read the book…'

'You haven't?' Jess looked at her.

'No, I couldn't…' Rory blushed under his knowing look.

Jess smirked.

'Be prepared for a big surprise, then.'

'But…'

'Watch!' he interrupted her again.

Rory turned her head to the screen just in time to see the title.

''_Gilmore Girls?'_' Jess how…' she saw him smile again and turned her eyes back towards the screen.

Four hours later, the popcorn was still on the table. Nobody had even thought about it.

'Jess, that was beautiful…'

'Really?' he asked, looking at her.

'I almost cried at the end.' Rory said and changed her position. Now she was sitting on Jess and was looking at him straight in the eyes.

Jess shrugged.

'Good actors…'

'Good story…' Rory put her hands on his shoulders. 'You used our real names.'

'Yeah…'

She ran some fingers through his hair.

'How did you get the details? About Dean, Logan and the other stuff?'

Jess smiled and grabbed her waist.

'Mostly from Luke, that he had gotten from your mom. She told him all the details, but of course, she didn't know.'

'I see… But why did you decide to have Rory end up alone?'

Jess shrugged again and pulled her closer.

'I thought that you would choose to follow your heart and your dreams. Call me selfish, but I don't think that Logan was in your heart. Or maybe, I wanted to believe in that. And just to make it clear, I made up that part where you refused Logan's proposal. I didn't know that you two had broken up, before you told me. I didn't know that he had proposed to you either. I'm glad you refused, though…'

Rory hugged him and put her head on his shoulder.

'If you only knew…' she whispered in his hair.

She heard his quiet laugh.

'I would probably have come to find you.'

The room became quiet. Nobody had the desire to speake. They just wanted to enjoy the other's company and their thoughts about all those lost years.

'They will make a TV series you know…' Jess added after awhile.

'I know. I heard, a little before you came. But I didn't know what about exactly.' Rory said from her position on his shoulder.

'About us.'

'What?'

'The series, it will be about us.'

'Oh…' she felt his hands on her back.

'I hope it will look good though…' He didn't finish, but Rory understood the meaning. He thought he wouldn't be alive to see it.

'Feeling strong enough to bring me upstairs?' Rory whispered trying not to think about the upcoming events.

Jess smiled instead of answer and lifted her up.

'You are my hero!' she said as they were climbing up the stairs, her head still on his chest.

He laughed.

'If you say so…'

Three days before the wedding, Lorelai's house was a total mess. Rory had come to pick up her mother for her final dress fitting.

'Mom?' she yelled from the door.

'Coming!' Rory heard her answer. 'God! Who put that box in my way? Luke better clean up before I get back here or we'll have a problem!'

Rory smiled at her mother's antics. She was always so impatient.

Lorelai finally appeared at the door with a big smile on her face.

'I'm here Your Majesty! Let's go!' she said and rushed trough the door leaving Rory behind her.

'It's gonna be one hell of a wedding!' Rory mumbled and followed her mother.

They both went to the store where the saleswoman was already waiting for them. When she saw them, she smiled.

'Welcome!' she said. 'The dress is waiting for you in the fitting-room.'

'I hope it looks better than me!' Lorelai joked.

'What?' the saleswoman said, looking at them, not understanding.

'Ignore her.' Rory said. 'She's too nervous and doesn't know what she's talking about!'

'I heard that!' Lorelai yelled from the fitting-room.

Rory smiled at the girl.

'We'll finish as quickly as we can.'

'Okay' she said and almost ran away.

An hour later the wedding dress was laying on the back seat in Rory's car.

'That dress looks good on you mom!' Rory smiled at her mother sitting next to her. 'You shouldn't have scared the pretty girl!'

Lorelai laughed.

'She thought that I'm crazy, didn't she?'

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother as she was watching the road.

'You are such a kid sometimes! I sometimes wonder who's the mother.'

'I'm the master and commander here, missy!' Lorelai frowned, feigning to be mad.

Rory laughed at her tone.

'Now I get it, thanks!'

'Serious question?' Lorelai said after a moment.

'Shoot!' Rory still watched the road.

'How are you?'

'I'm fine, why?' Rory didn't look at her.

'You're pale, that's why I'm asking.'

'I'm fine!' Rory snapped.

'How are you and Jess doing?'

'Fine.' Rory repeated.

Apparently, that was a touchy subject for her. She squeezed the wheel and continued to watch the road.

'And Annie?' Lorelai tried again.

'Fine.'

'Okay! Stop, please!' Lorelai said, irritated.

'What?'

'Pull over! Now!'

Rory pulled over and looked at her mother. Lorelai was frowning and glaring at her.

'Now, please stop acting like Jess and tell me what's going on!' she said.

'I told you, everything is…'

'… fine! I get it! But I'm sick of that word! Tell me what's really going on!'

Rory turned her head to the window.

'I don't wanna talk about it!' she said.

'I am your mother, Rory! I'm concerned about you! And now, I'm starting to think that this whole situation with Jess was a mistake!'

'What?' Rory turned her head to her mother. Her eyes were glowing with flames.

'That whole thing is hurting you!'

'I'm not sorry for a single second! I'm glad for that! I'm glad that I'm with him and I'd do it again in a heartbeat! I love him! And if you say to me that this is a mistake, I'm not sure that you are my mother!'

'Well that is something!' Lorelai suddenly smirked and sat back on her seat.

'What are you talking about?' Rory said, confused.

'I made you talk!'

'You're crazy, you know that?'

'Yeah, I know!' Lorelai smiled, but then turned serious. 'So how are you? Why are you so pale and tired?'

Rory looked at her hands on the wheel.

'Sometimes at night, I watch him sleep…' she said quietly. 'I try to memorize him, but it's so hard, mom! I'm tired of crying, but somehow the tears can't stop coming!'

'Oh, Rory…' Lorelai reached to hug her daughter, but Rory stopped her.

'Don't, mom! I don't need your pity right now! I have to be strong!'

'Rory…'

'I said, not now! Maybe there is some hope…'

'Really?'

'Paris called, but let's talk about this after the wedding okay?'

Lorelai nodded and stopped insisting. Rory started the engine again and the car drove off.

Rory came home later that day. The house was dark and empty. Annie was at Lorelai's, but Jess should have been at home. Then why everything was so dark? The cold fingers of fear grabbed her.

'Jess?' she yelled and ran through the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17 The Promise

**My notes: Thanks for your reviews! Here are the next chapter!:)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 17 The Promise**_

The whole house was dark. It was quiet. Very quiet. It was like nobody was there. Different thoughts flashed in Rory's mind. Maybe something bad happened. Maybe Jess was laying somewhere in the house, helpless. Maybe he was gone? Vanished. Disappeared again.

Rory threw her purse and ran up the stairs.

'Jess?' she yelled. 'Jess, where are you? Jess?'

She rushed to their room and froze at the door. The soft light of candles was glowing in the room. Jess had been sitting on the bed and he had stood up when she appeared. He smiled ironically.

'I thought that I could surprise you, but in a good way…'

'I'm sorry, but…' Rory ran and hugged him. 'I thought that you were…'

'Gone?' Jess said and hugged her back.

'Yeah.'

'I promised you and I meant it, okay? I'm not going to leave you, unless you decide it.'

Rory looked at him.

'That is not going to happen!' she said.

'Maybe you'll change your mind in the last months…'

'No!' Rory almost yelled. 'I told you that I'm going to be with you until the end! I mean it, Jess!'

'Okay!' he said and leaned in to kiss her. 'Now, as I said, I made you a little surprise, because of our anniversary.'

'Anniversary?' Rory followed him with her eyes as he was going to a dresser, pulling out a brown package from one of the drawers.

'Yes, anniversary.' He said and bought the package to her. 'One week after our marriage!'

Rory smiled.

'Oh… Thank you!' she reached to take the package, but Jess pulled it back.

'You have to promise me something!' he looked at her seriously. More than seriously. With sadness in his eyes.

'Okay, what?' Rory looked at him back. She didn't know his next words, but she was sure that wasn't going like it.

'I thought that, since we never will have our real anniversaries, I can make you one every week.'

'Jess…' she tried to interrupt him. The truth really hurt.

He raised his hand to make her stop.

'Please, let me finish. Don't think that this is easy for me! I never thought, even in my wildest dreams, that someday I would be standing in front of you as your husband. I never thought that we would have this amazing little girl. I thought I had lost again. I thought that the only thing left for me was to wait. To count the hours until… When I met you again and I found out about Annie… I cursed fate! I've never believed in God, you know that, but I started to pray after that. I thank God that he gave me the opportunity to have you, at least for awhile.'

'Jess, don't…' Rory felt the tears in her eyes. His words were so not typical of him. But they came from his heart. She knew that. She had never seen him so emotional before.

'This is my final book…' Jess handed her the package and she took it. 'I want you to publish that book after I'm gone. Not before!'

'Jess, how could you ask me to do that?' Rory held the package like a shield behind her. Her voice was trembling, but she was still fighting with the tears.

'Promise me!' he grabbed her elbow and made her to look at him. 'It's important!'

'Please, don't torture me like that!' she lost the fight. One lonely tear rolled down on her cheek.

'It's not torture, it's reality!' Jess softened his tone. He reached out his hand and wiped away the tear. It was pointless : a few others followed.

Jess hugged Rory.

'I told you not to cry for me!' he whispered in her hair.

'You're an idiot!' she said through her tears. 'How could I not cry for you? I love you!'

'I feel it!' he said softly. 'That gives me strength! Now, promise me!'

'Okay! If it's so important for you! I promise!'

Jess nodded, but continued to hold her. It was a nice feeling.

'Don't leave me…' he heard her whisper in his chest.

'I can't be with you forever, but I'm here now!' he said, trying to keep his strength for her. She was the one in need now.

After some time, Jess released her and took her hand.

'Come' he said. 'I bought you a pizza.'

'What?' she had a strange look on her face and that made him smile.

'You still like pepperoni?'

'Of course I like pepperoni.' Rory frowned and put the book back in the drawer.

Jess led her to the bed. On top of it sat one big box with pizza.

'Like our picnic!' he said with flames in his eyes. Rory finally remembered and smiled back.

…_They were still s__itting__ on the bridge and Rory__ had__ just found out one interesting thing. Maybe Jess liked her… a little._

'_Why are you only nice to me?' she asked._

'_Excuse me?' he __had a__ strange look in his eyes._

'_An hour ago you were totally screwing with Dean and now you're totally nice to me.'_

_Jess tried to explain._

'_You see, it's the screwing with Dean - that's an important step to getting here so that I can be nice to you.'_

'_So it was a plan.' Rory smiled inside. It was a nice feeling._

'_What?' he suddenly pulled back._

'_The whole bidding on my basket, it was a plan.' Rory insisted._

'_Okay, I'm officially starving.' Jess quickly switched the subject. The previous was very dangerous._

'_And officially evasive.'_

'_Come on, I'll get you a pizza.' He pretended not to hear her._

'_Answer my question.'_

'_Do you like pepperoni?' Jess continued._

'_Not going to, are you?' Rory gave up._

'_We can just get it on half if you want.' He smiled__, knowing he had won__._

'_Okay, I give, let's go.' She stood up quickly._

'_If you insist…' Jess followed her…._

'… then you walked away, not realizing that your bracelet had fallen off. And I kind of took it with me…' he laughed at her expression.

'And it was you, all that time?'

'Until you found out that it was missing, so I had to figure something out…'

'Actually, it was Dean that noticed it was missing. If it had been me, I…I don't know…'

'Huh?' Jess raised his eyebrows and took one piece of pizza.

'Wait… you made me believe that I found the bracelet, didn't you?'

He smirked.

'I looked through the whole town and you had it all this time?'

'Your mom caught me when I put the bracelet under your bed.' He said with his mouth full.

'And..?'

'And we fought and she knew that I had had the bracelet the whole time. She had said that it was the most precious thing for you and that you loved Dean and that I was jealous of him… Then I kind of… hmm… told her for how long you had lost your bracelet and that you hadn't noticed… and not to call him _'son'_ yet…'

Rory burst out laughing.

'I wish I could have seen her face then! So _that_ was your little joke at the grandparents'?'

Jess nodded smiling.

'Huh… First the bracelet, then your black eye, which I understood from the movie was from a swan… What else do you hide from me?' Rory pretended that was mad.

'I love you?' Jess continued to smile and Rory smiled back at him.

'That I already know!' she leaned in and kissed him.


	18. Ch18 The Wedding, The Bridge, The Willow

**My notes: Thanks for the nice reviews! You make me to write even better! Hope you like this chapter also! By the way, Jess' faith is still uncertain. But he is my favorite character, with Rory of course. Between them always have a drama. The things isn't so different here. So, is he live? I don't know yet, but I'll do my best. What is going to happen - I still don't know. With that said - enjoyed in that chapter and continued to read that story. It's not over yet!:)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 18 The Wedding, The Bridge and The Willow**_

'C'mon, we're gonna be late!' Annie screamed from the hallway. She was dressed with a beautiful dark green dress that brought out her eyes. Rory had left her hair fall down freely on her back.

'Mommy! Daddy!' Annie yelled again and jumped with impatience.

'Coming!' Jess and Rory appeared in the stairs, running down.

Annie jumped in Jess' arms and he put her on his shoulders. She giggled.

Rory put on her coat and waited for Jess to put on his. She smiled at his attempt to do that without letting Annie down. He succeeded and threw a look at Rory, who laughed.

'You are totally into her!' she said.

'Guilty!' he answered with a smile. 'And into her mother too!'

'Nice!' Rory caressed his cheek.

'Mom!' Annie pouted.

'Okay, you jealous girl!' she reached a hand and touched her face too. 'Let's regroup!' she clapped with hands.

'Regroup!' Jess repeated.

'We have… one little girl!'

'Check – on my shoulders!' Jess winked playfully.

'Your pills?'

'In your purse!'

'My purse… where is my purse?' Rory started to look around the hallway in panic.

'Relax.' Jess lifted up the purse from the hook next to the door and handed it to her.

Rory grabbed it.

'You're my hero!'

Jess raised his eyebrows.

'Jeez! You're easy!'

'Only with you!' Rory winked at him and made him laugh. 'Now, where was I… Oh yeah – pills!'

'We already checked… '

'Yeah, yeah… in my purse! Got it! Now did you take the other pills this morning?'

'I did!' Jess started to tickle Annie and she giggled.

'You sure?' Rory frowned.

'I'm sure.' he looked at her seriously.

'Okay! Is there something I'm forgetting?'

'Nothing! Stop being nervous!' Jess grabbed her elbow and pushed her through the door.

'Wait!' Rory screamed. 'My purse…'

'In your hands!' Jess closed the door and grabbed Rory by the waist. 'Relax, it's not you that is getting married!'

'My wedding was simple!' she said as they were walking down the street. 'I want to thank you for that!'

She stood up on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. Jess smirked.

'You're welcome!'

Lorelai decided to make her wedding at the 'Independence Inn'. It was colorful and full of people.

Rory left Annie with Jess and went to her mother to help her with the preparation.

Lorelai had already put on her wedding dress and she was applying her make up. When Rory opened the door, she turned to look at her and smiled.

'You look good in blue.' She said and kissed her daughter.

Rory smiled.

'Thanks, I'm sure that Jess would agree with you.'

'God help me!' Lorelai rolled her eyes. 'We have the same opinion. Now you're going to tell me that we like the same things…'

Rory smirked and winked at Lorelai.

'I doubt it!' she said with a strange look on her face. 'I know exactly what Jess likes…'

'Whoa! Mother in the room!' Lorelai screamed and that made Rory laugh. 'I don't want to know what Jess likes! And please wipe that dreamy look off of your face!'

Rory laughed even louder. After a moment, Lorelai turned to Rory.

'How do I look?'

Rory reached a hand and put one curl behind her ear.

'Like my mother who will be married soon!'

'I'm happy, Rory!' Lorelai smiled. 'Is it wrong?' she looked at her daughter and her smile faded.

'Why?'

'I mean… This should have been you. You should have gotten married like this, not me… And Jess…'

Lorelai saw the tears in her daughter's eyes. But Rory smiled.

'No, mom.' she said. 'You deserve all this! You deserve Luke! And me and Jess… we probably would've picked some other place for our wedding _if _we had wanted a wedding like this.'

Lorelai leaned in her head.

'Really? Where?'

'Probably the bridge.'

Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

'The bridge? Why?'

Rory smiled.

'That's where we first talked about us. We understood that something would be happenning between us. And… oh yeah. That's where I made him read Ayn Rand. And I have to tell you, he hates that woman!'

'Wait a minute! Ayn Rand?' Lorelai laughed. 'You named your daughter Ayn Rand just to tease him? Nice!'

Rory laughed with her mother.

'Now he loves Ayn Rand! Well, not the writer, but still… he loves one.'

'I wish you had had your dream wedding!' Lorelai turned serious and hugged her daughter. When they pulled back Rory looked at her.

'I already had it. I'm married to the person I love. That's enough for me.'

'Okay. Then I'm happy for you.' Lorelai smiled.

'I should leave you.' Rory turned to the door. 'I'll meet you at the altar.'

'You better!' Lorelai screamed and Rory smiled again.

'I will!' she answered and closed the door.

Rory saw Annie next to Luke, who was already at altar on the yard.

'Where's Jess?' she asked him. 'He should have been with you!'

'Daddy said that he waits for you in one place…' Annie answered and bit her lower lip nervously. 'I forgot where…'

Luke smiled.

'He said that you know where…'

Rory smiled back. She knew.

'Thanks! We'll be back in a minute!'

'You better!' Luke screamed after her.

Rory went straight to the old willow. He was there. This time not with jeans and a jacket, but the memory came back to her.

…_Rory saw Jess and walked over to him._

'_What are you doing here?' mixed feelings __flooded over__ her._

'_Hello to you, too.' His eyes glowed._

_Rory be__came__ nervous._

'_Is everything okay?'_

'_You look nice__.__' Jess said and __that __ma__d__e her feel good._

_She smiled, but still… This time he wasn't __going to __g__e__t away so eas__il__y._

'_Thank you. What are you doing here?'_

_Jess__ decided to not say the complete truth__._

'_I moved back.'_

'_What?' she was afraid to believe__ it__._

'_I moved back.' He repeated._

'_But – what – why?'_

'_Just__…__ wanted to.' There was something in his eyes. Something, that made her believe him. Something that told her he was here because of her._

_Rory kissed him, but when he hugged her, she pulled back. She was afraid… __terrified__. _

'_Oh my God! Oh my God!'Rory turned __her __back on him, refus__ing__ to believe what just happened._

'_Rory.' Jess called her._

'_Don't say a word!' because if he said something, Rory wasn't sure that she __could __ever__ go__ to that wedding. _

'_Okay.' He nodded with__ a__ strange look on his face. __H__e was surprised._

'_I have to go.'Rory said and ran away, but turned back for the moment.'Oh, welcome home!'__…_

… Rory smiled at the memory and saw that Jess was also smiling. She went straight to him.

'I'm guessing you moved back…' Rory hugged him by the waist.

Jess hugged her back and smiled.

'You look nice!'

'I know.' She said and looked in his eyes, which were glowing. 'I probably will kiss you now!' Rory leaned into him, but Jess pulled back and raised one eyebrow.

'Wait! If you kiss me this time, you have to promise me that you will not run after that!'

Rory laughed.

'I promise!' she said and kissed him.

He kissed her back. Rory didn't run. Instead they stood under the willow for a while longer, hugging each other.

'See, I didn't run…' Rory whispered in his chest.

'Yeah… you didn't…' Jess hugged her tightly. 'We should go.' He said after a while.

'Okay, in a minute…'

'Okay.' Jess answered and they stood there. At that moment snow started to fall from the sky. Two figures under the willow didn't move.


	19. Chapter 19 Love Is Like The Wind

**My notes: I'm glad that you continued to read my story. In that chapter you could have a deja vu of the one of my favourite moves - 'A Walk To Remember'. Personal, I don't like the final, but I think that is a very romantic and awesome. Like the dialogue and the characters. Personally, there is one sentence, that I loved and decided to put in that chapter. You'll see for what I'm talking about. I received a one critique for my English and I accepted that. After all, this is not my first language, but I hope that most of you can understand me. Those wonderful reviews make me think that I actually write something, that touches you. Glad for that and I wanted to tell you one big THANK YOU! Now, enjoy! :)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 19 Love Is Like The Wind **_

Annie walked down the aisle, throwing petals of roses. She looked so sweet in her little green dress and with her smile that could make everyone's heart melt. Annie went straight to her father and giggled when he caressed her hair.

'She's so sweet! How is it possible that she is his daughter?' Taylor asked Ms. Patty.

'I don't know, Taylor!' Ms. Patty answered and looked at Jess and Annie. The little girl was holding her father's hand and smiling. Jess smiled to her too. 'You can't ignore the resemblance though. They are like mirrors.'

'Yeah, yeah… I still can't believe how Rory could be with him again!' Taylor frowned.

Ms. Patty smirked.

'Taylor, honey, don't you know? She is married to him!'

'Really?' he almost fell off the chair. 'How come I didn't know that?'

'I don't know, but I heard that from one neighbour. She heard that when Jess almost fought with Dean and…'

'When did that happen?' Taylor said, still frowning.

Ms. Patty smiled again.

'I'll tell you later…' she said and turned look back to the lane.

While she was walking to the altar, Rory couldn't stop thinking how handsome Jess was. He was standing beside Luke as his best man and he was looking straight at her. Rory smiled at him and he smirked as an answer. She reached the end of the aisle and went to stand in front of Luke and Jess.

Lorelai appeared at the end of the aisle a second later. Luke looked at her, amazed.

'Look how beautiful she is…' he whispered to Jess.

Jess smiled, still looking at Rory.

'Yes, indeed. She is so beautiful…'

The ceremony was beautiful and romantic and everything went good. Rory and Jess had to make a toast at the reception and Rory was a bit nervous.

'I forgot my speech…' she said to Jess, who was sitting next to her. He smiled and leaned into her ear.

'It's in my pocket. I took it for you, in case you'd need it.' Jess gave her piece of paper. Rory took it and smiled.

'Did I tell you that I love you today?' she said and kissed him. Jess smirked and pinched her nose.

'Nope!' he said.

'You're lying!' Rory caressed his cheek. 'I told you this morning.'

Jess pretended to be confused.

'Really? I can't remember… I need to hear that again…'

'Okay then, I love you!' Rory said with a smile, but Jess frowned.

'You need to say that with feeling!' he said.

Rory coughed and made a dreamy expression in her face.

'I love you…'

Jess hit his chin with two fingers and looked at her, pretending to be considering something.

'Ummm…' he said. 'That wasn't enough. You need to put a little more feeling…'

Rory leaned into him and raised an eyebrow.

'Do I have to make out with you in front of all these people to believe me?'

Jess laughed.

'I don't mind…' he said.

Rory giggled.

'I know you don't. So, should I clean the table? Maybe we would be more comfortable if we had enough space…'

'Nope!' he said and pulled her to him. His lips were close to hers. Jess whispered. 'Just come closer…' he kissed her in front of the whole town.

The toast time finally came. Rory stood up nervously and hit her glass. Everybody turned to her and she began.

'As everybody knows, my mom and Luke have a long history. I do not know two people so different in their point of views and their lives and so equal in their hearts.… ' she heard Jess laugh quietly and looked at him. Rory smiled and both exchanged looks, then she turned back to the audience. 'Okay, bad example, I _do_ know such people, but still… I do not know someone more suitable for my mother than Luke. And I'm sure that their love will last forever. After all, they waited for it to come their whole lives.' Rory turned her eyes again to Jess. 'Let that love last forever!' Jess nodded and raised his glass. He knew that those words were for them. Rory nodded at the answer and then looked at her mother and Luke, sitting at the opposite table. 'To mom.., sorry...' Rory smirked. 'To Lorelai and Luke!' she raised her glass and everybody did the same.

'To Lorelai and Luke!' the guests repeated.

Rory sat and Jess stood up.

'I know that everybody knows me like the young hoodlum who came here and caused trouble. I came in this town with the only thought to get out of here as soon as possible. I didn't care of anybody, only of myself.' Jess paused, and then started again. 'The thing that you don't know is that one young girl changed me. She turned me into a man, who am I today. Rory Gilmore changed my life. She told me that I am something and I can do more. I am who I am because of her. But now, I want to talk about the woman who gave me Rory – Lorelai Gilmore.' Jess raised his glass to her and Lorelai smiled as an answer. 'It's not a secret that we didn't actually… understand each other then. But I learned to respect her. She is a strong and independent woman. A woman made for my uncle Luke!' Jess raised his glass to Luke. 'This is the man that I could proudly accept as my father. A man that taught me to talk to people. A man that inspired me to respect myself. Thank you Uncle Luke!' Luke nodded as an answer.

Jess turned his look to the audience.

'Now, let's talk about love. After all, this is the reason that brought us here. Love is like the wind. We can't see it, but we can feel it. Love changes us forever.' He turned his look to Rory. 'And when we'll be gone someday, love will remain the same.' Jess saw the tears in her eyes, but continued with his gaze on her. 'We will always be with the person who loves us and that we love back. No matter what happens, nobody can take that love away from you. That love, the true love, is undeniable and lasts forever.' Jess turned his eyes to Lorelai and Luke. He saw the tears in their eyes. 'To Luke and Lorelai! And let their love remain the same forever!'

'To Luke and Lorelai!' everybody repeated and raised their glasses.

When Jess sat back down, he felt Rory's hand on his arm.

'Thank you!' she said and he looked her. 'That was beautiful…'

There was a tear in her eyes. Jess reached out to wipe it off, but instead he found himself in Rory's arms. She had slipped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder.

'I don't want the wind.' She whispered. 'I want you!'

Jess gulped his own tears and hugged her back.

'I know…' he said. 'I know…'

Lorelai was watching them from the other side of the room. She felt tears in her eyes also. If only she had the power to extend their time together…

'What are you thinking?' Luke touched her arm.

Lorelai tried to stay calm and smiled to him.

'Nothing!' she said and kissed him.

'You're lying…' Luke looked at her strangely. 'Is there something that I should to know?'

Lorelai looked him. She could not lie him forever, but she promised.

'I'll tell you after the honeymoon. I promise.'

'Okay. I still can't understand why you wish the honeymoon to be only one week.'

Lorelai turned her eyes back to Rory and Jess. They were still hugging each other, blind to everything else. After a minute, Annie went to them and they hugged her too.

'You'll understand…' Lorelai whispered again gazed at the trio.


	20. Chapter 20 You Are My Life

**My notes: New chapter. Surprising guest and revelations from the past. Enjoy!:)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 20 You Are My Life**_

Right in the middle of the reception, Rory saw a silver car parked outside. She frowned. Maybe someone was late or… God, no!

'Son of a…' she said when she saw who it was.

'What's wrong?' Jess followed her look outside the window. 'You got to be kidding me!' he said and frowned too. 'Is he invited?'

'Nope!' Rory felt a little bit nervous. 'I swear, Jess, I…'

'I trust you!' he said and kissed her shoulder. Then his eyes went to Emily. Who knows why, but she smirked over her glass. Jess captured her eyes and raised his glass in her direction. Touché!

'What are you doing?' Rory asked him suddenly confused.

Jess just pointed with his eyes to her grandmother. Rory followed his look and a light smile appeared on her lips.

'I guess we solved the mystery.' She said and hit her glass with Jess'.

'I guess we did.' He answered. 'Go and see what he wants or he'll probably wait for you all day. Then I'll just probably feel obligated to punch him.'

'Jess!' she frowned.

'Relax! You know that I'm different now!' he smiled. A sad smile that didn't reach his eyes. 'Go to him, I will wait for you here. Maybe I'll pour myself another glass of water…'

Rory touched his cheek.

'Are you sure?'

Jess nodded and smiled again.

'Go!' he said and kissed her on the cheek then he hid in the crowd.

Rory sighed. He was probably right. Before going outside, she to see her grandmother. Rory stopped for a moment and looked at her.

'It's time for you to get used to it!' she said to Emily. 'I love Jess, I'm his wife, we have a beautiful daughter and we love each other. Why don't you let me be happy?'

Emily clenched her jaw.

'I don't know what you are talking about!' she said.

'C'mon don't act innocent!' Rory doesn't even try to play nice. 'I know that you invited him here, just to make Jess feel uncomfortable! Stop playing that snob games! I grew up, you know!'

'How dare you talk to me like this?' Emily looked irritated.

'When someone tries to hurt the people I love… I can use more than words!'

'Rory Gilmore!'

'Mariano!'

'What?' Emily felt like she was loosing control.

'I'm Rory Mariano now! Don't forget that!'

'How can you love him?' Emily said, raising her voice. 'He is just trouble! He hurt you and now…'

'Gosh! You don't give up, don't you?' Rory raised her voice too and made some of the guests look at her. 'Logan cheated on me, I don't know how many times, and he is still the good guy for me?'

'He is from good family…'

'I love Jess!' Rory interrupted her again. She lowered her voice and leaned into her grandmother. 'Leave my family alone! If you try to separate us I swear, I'm not going to speak to you again! You can forget that you have granddaughter!'

'Rory…' Emily looked at Rory in complete shock.

'You can forget about dinners on Fridays! We'd rather be alone! In our house, with people who love us and you are not invited!'

'Rory!' Emily screamed after her, but her granddaughter was already gone.

'I told you not to do this!' Richard hugged his wife.

'I thought that…' Emily felt like the whole world was crashing down at that moment.

'You thought that you could control her life' Richard caressed her shoulder. 'But you never learned that Rory is like her mother. She is an independent and mature woman now. She loves Jess and I can tell you that he loves her too. Stay away! Just let it go!'

'I guess I should…' Emily bends down her head. She knew when she was defeated.

'C'mon, let me pour to you another glass of champagne.' Richard kissed her hair and both hid in the crowd.

The weather outside was cold. The snow had stopped. Everything was white and clear. Rory shivered in her thin cardigan and went straight to Logan, who was sitting on his car. When he saw her, a thin smile appeared on his lips.

'Hi, Ace! It's been a long time…'

'I guess it's not enough…' she mumbled under her breath.

'What?' he stood up just in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

'Nothing.' She said and looked at him. There was a time when she had loved that man. Or maybe she had thought she loved him? He a bit like Jess at the beginning of their relationship. Maybe that was why she had thought she loved him. He was a rebel without a cause. Rich rebel indeed, but a rebel. Just like Jess. But Jess had changed. Logan hadn't. 'What are you doing here?' she asked a bit colder than expected.

'Your grandma called me and told me you would be here and…'

'I've been here for more than four years, Logan!' Rory crossed her arms. 'Why don't you tell me the real reason? Why you are here?'

'I wanted to see you, Ace…' he came closer, but she stepped back and raised a hand to stop him.

'Don't!' she said.

'C'mon, Ace! Why we don't…'

'I'm Mrs. Mariano for you!'

'What?'

'I'm married now!'

Logan froze.

'Married?'

Suddenly Rory smiled.

'Yeah, I'm married.'

'I thought you told me that you wanted more in this life and that you had to…'

'I found the right person!' she said still smiling.

'I see… Can I ask who that person is?'

'Of course you can. He…'

'Rory! You forgot your coat inside!' Rory turned around and smiled. She was not surprised. Jess had changed, but not that much.

Jess put her coat on her shoulders and turned, smiling at Logan.

'I believe we've met!' he said with a cold voice.

_... Logan __was sitting__ beside Rory __in__ the fancy pub and __was __fix__ing__ Jess over his menu. He felt the __tension__ between Rory and that guy. It was obvious. He already hated him._

'_So how long have you two known each other?' his question was almost innocent. _

_Jess answered with__ a__ thin__ smile, look__ing__ at Rory._

'_A while.'_

'_You date__d__?' Logan already knew the answer._

_This time Rory answered._

'_Yes. We used to date.' _

_Was it sadness in her tone or Logan__ was__ just imagin__ing__ things__?__ H__e__ smiled, but not with happiness. It was a cold smile._

'_Ah. No hemming, no hawing. Good course of action. So. Were you two high school sweethearts? Rock around the clock, two straws in the milkshake?'_

_Rory made a __face__._

'_Logan.'_

'_Hey, did we cheer? I don't think we cheered. That's bad luck. Let's cheer.'_

_Jess fixed him from the other side of the table._

'_I think we did already. Twice.'_

'_Well, let's do it again. Cheers.'_

_Jess grudgingly lifted his glass and clinked it on Logan's. Rory half-heatedly lifted her glass._

'_Cheers.' She said._

_They dr__a__nk._

_Logan decided to humiliate Jess and ma__k__e him understand who Rory's boyfriend was now._

'_So. What do you do, Jess?' he began._

'_Oh, this and that.' Jess looked him with knowing look. _

'_Describe the 'this'. Describe the 'that'.'_

_Rory added._

'_He writes.'_

'_You write? Impressive. What do you write?' Logan continued,_

'_Nothing important.' Jess wasn't in the mood to deal with him. He __was __already fe__eling__ sorry for being __t__here._

_Rory felt __the __need to protect him._

'_He wrote a book.' She said._

'_Oh. You penned the great American novel, Jess?' Logan wasn't finished yet._

'_Wasn't quite that ambitious.' Jess frowned._

'_So what are we talking here? Short novel? Kafka length, or longer. Dos Pasos? Tolstoy? Or longer? Robert Musil? Proust? I'm not throwing you with these names, am I?'_

_Jess smirked._

'_You seem very obsessed with length.'_

'_I'm just trying to get a picture in my head, that's all.'_

'_It's a short novel!' Rory added again w__o__ndering what was__ going on__ in Logan's mind. He gave her a look._

'_Any good?'_

'_I haven't read it yet.'_

_Logan turned again to Jess__. He__ didn't like that answer._

'_Yet?__Well, at least you're going to have one reader. That's something.'_

'_Yeah.' Jess smiled._

'_You know, I should just write down all my thoughts and stuff that happens to me and conversations I have and just add a bunch of 'he said, she said's and get it published. You got a copy on you?'_

'_No.' her voice wasn't friendly._

'_You should send me a copy.'_

'_Sure. Where do I send it? The blond dick at Yale?' he c__ould__n't stand Logan anymore._

'_Jess.' Rory was confused._

_Jess got up to leave. Logan stood u__p and __stood__ in his way and tried to challenge him._

'_Whoa, whoa, we're just trying to keep it friendly, here, buddy!' Logan said with__ a__ smile._

_Jess just looked __at __him with cold eyes. _

'_Get out of my way.' then __h__e le__ft__. Rory followed him._

_Logan tried to stop her._

'_Forget him, Rory.'_

'_Don't follow me.' She barely looked __at __him and went out__..._

... Logan smiled with irony.

'This is your husband?' he asked Rory, but he was still looking at Jess.

Rory smiled at Jess and hugged him by the waist.

'Yeah, this is my husband!'

Logan noticed the sparkle in her eyes when Jess appeared. Now the hug. She loved him. It was obvious.

'So… the guy with the book…' he said again and looked at Jess with challenge in his eyes.

Jess smiled.

'The guy with three books, actually.'

'Oh, great!'

'Yeah, I think so.' Jess still smiled. 'What brings you here to my _wife_?'

Rory almost laughed. Jess had emphasized the word _wife_. Logan frowned.

'This is none of your business!' he said.

Jess smiled widely this time.

'Here you are wrong, my friend! This _is_ my business now! We don't have secrets!'

Logan was irritated.

'Look you…'

'Daddy! Grandma is calling you!' Jess and Rory turned around. Annie was standing at the door.

'I'm coming, princess!' Jess answered her. Then he leaned in and kissed Rory. 'Don't be late!' he said then nodded at Logan. 'Nice to meet you, but I'd prefer not to see you here again!'

Jess turned before Logan could answer him.

Rory watched Annie and Jess until they were inside the Inn.

'Who was that?' Logan made her turn to him.

'Our daughter.' Rory smiled. 'Ayn Rand Mariano.'

'Oh…' Logan tried not to look stupid. 'How old is she?'

'Almost four…'

'Four?' he looked at her strangely. 'Is that why you wouldn't marry me? You were pregnant?'

Rory blushed a little, but confessed.

'We spent one night together… in Philadelphia.'

'When?'

'When you were gone on a trip. I wanted to cheat on you with him, as you had cheated on me. We kissed, but I couldn't…'

'Excuse me, but you obviously _did_ cheat on me!' Logan frowned.

Rory shrugged. She did not feel guilty.

'That happened later. I left and we met again in one bar. After a few drinks I couldn't drive, so Jess decided to let me spend the night in his apartment…'

'Right. You were drunk.'

Rory laughed.

'The funny thing was that I wasn't. Yeah, I couldn't walk normally, but I wasn't so drunk so as to not know what I was doing.'

Logan raised a hand to stop her.

'I'm not so sure that I want to hear the rest…'

'I just wanted to spend the night with him. The drink was the perfect excuse…'

'Rory stop!' Logan almost whispered. 'I don't want to hear anymore!'

She almost felt sorry for him.

'I have to finish. When you proposed to me, I didn't know that I was pregnant. I thought that you were the perfect man for me. Then I realized that you are perfect, but not for me. I did not love you like you loved me. My heart was already stolen. When I found out that I was pregnant, everything became clear.'

'And you said _'no'_.' Logan felt pain. Now he understood that Rory did not belong to him. She had never opened up at that moment. Jess had her all this time, even when she was with him.

'Sorry…' she said and really meant it.

Logan tried to smile.

'It's okay. Truth hurts, right?'

Rory smiled with a strange sad look in her eyes.

'Right…' she said and looked back at the Inn. 'I better go back… They're waiting for me…'

Logan nodded and turned back to the car. He opened the door and looked at her, maybe for the last time.

'Goodbye.., Mrs. Mariano.' he said and made her smile again.

'Good bye, Logan.' she said and watched the car disappear.

Inside, Lorelai met her with a worried expression on her face.

'Mom, what?' her heart started to beat fast.

'Jess…' Lorelai said and nodded in his direction.

Jess was sitting on a chair, holding his head. His face was pale, really pale. He was obviously feeling pain.

Rory turned back to her mother, trying to stay calm.

'Mom, excuse us, but we have to go!'

Lorelai frowned with a concerned look on her face.

'Are you okay?'

Rory bit her lower lip,

'No, mom! We're not okay!' she said, almost ready to cry.

Lorelai followed her daughter with her eyes.

She went straight to Jess and said something to him. He barely nodded and stood up. Rory held him by the waist and they went to her.

'Annie would love to throw the rice, so could you please tell Sookie to bring her home later?' Rory said with an almost normal voice.

Lorelai nodded.

'Okay. Thanks mom!' Rory tried to smile. 'Happy honeymoon!'

Jess just nodded and both walked out.

'You should've stayed…' Jess said with closed eyes later in their house.

'No, I should've brought you home!' she answered with a concerned look on her face. She was had his head on her lap and was running fingers through his hair.

'It's your mother, Rory. You spent most of your life with her so it should…'

'_You_ are my life!' Rory whispered.

Jess felt her lips on his forehead and he closed his eyes, suddenly calm.

'_You_ are…' Rory repeated again and continued to caress him.


	21. Chapter 21 Washington, DC

**My notes: New chapter. Glad you're enjoyed to the previous. Hope this one turned to be good too. Enjoy!:)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 21 Washington, DC**_

Rory walked in the bedroom. Jess was there, laying on the bed.

'Paris called. She said that the doctor is going to be in Washington the day after tomorrow. We have to go.' She slipped next to Jess and caressed his hair. His eyes were still closed.

'What about your mother?' Jess asked.

'What about her?'

'Her and Luke are still on their honeymoon.'

'So?'

'So, we'll leave the same day she and Luke arrive.'

'I still don't understand.' Rory frowned.

'Maybe you want to greet her…'

'Jess, open your eyes!' Rory was annoyed. Jess looked at her. 'Sometimes you act like an idiot!'

'What?'

'I told you that now, _you_ are more important than my mother! I'll see her after we've come back home. I want to see that doctor. Maybe he can help you!'

'Rory…'

'You already agreed, so stop talking!'

Jess laughed.

'You're a despot!'

'When we talk about your health I can be more than that!'

'Okay…' Jess said and kissed her.

Rory smiled and rubbed her nose with his.

'Now we're talking!'

She jumped off of the bed and grabbed one giant bag.

'Rory, we'll be there only 2 or 3 days.' Jess smiled at her enthusiasm. 'We don't need so many clothes…'

Rory frowned, but continued to put clothes in the bag

'We're going to Washington! And Annie will come too.'

'Alright…' Jess continued to smile. 'We're going to Washington… Are you sure all this is not for Paris or for some other reason?'

'What? No… Well, maybe… Okay, yes! She was such a snob before and…'

Jess raised his eyebrows.

'Okay!' Rory finally confessed and stopped for a minute. 'I'm concerned, about you!'

'I know.' Jess said with soft voice. 'You're not a good liаr.'

'You don't know how good I am…' she sounded sad.

'You're not a good liar _with me_. It's hard to lie to someone who knows you so well, like I do.' Jess sat on the bed and reached out his hands. 'Come here!'

Rory went to him and cuddled in his embrace.

'Everything will be okay…' he whispered. 'You don't need to worry. It can't be worst, only better…'

'I love you.' She said quietly.

'I love you, too... ' he answered.

On the next day Paris was waiting for them at the airport.

'Rory!' she yelled from the crowd and waved.

Rory saw her and smiled.

'I told her not to worry…' she said to Jess and waved back at her friend.

Then came the next big surprise – Paris hugged her!

'How are you? It's been ages since the last time we saw seen each other…' she said after they had both pulled away.

'I'm good, thank you!' Rory was confused. Paris was not acting like herself. She was more warm-hearted than before.

'Jess, hi…' Paris turned to Jess, who smiled and nodded. He could not reach a hand. Annie had fallen asleep in his arms with her head on his shoulder.

'Hi, Paris! Nice to meet you again!' he said.

'And this is…' Paris looked at the sleepy girl. She had just woken up and was rubbing her eyes.

'This is our daughter : Ayn Rand Mariano.' Rory said proudly and ran fingers through her daughters' hair.

Jess frowned with sparkles in his eyes.

'Jeez! Do you have to present her with that name? One simple Annie could work. We like it, don't we?' Jess asked his daughter and she nodded, still sleepy.

Paris smirked.

'If I remember correctly, you liked that writer.' then she laughed.

'Please, don't be so mean!' he said with sparkles in his eyes. 'So Paris, meet Annie... C'mon little princess, say hello.' Jess encouraged his daughter.

'Hi, Annie…' Paris reached hand to touch her, but Annie pulled back to her father and hid her head on his shoulder.

'Don't take it personal, nobody can touch her when she is in her father's arms. Our little princess has her whims.' Rory apologized to Paris with a smile.

Paris smiled and said.

'My Brandon is the same with John.'

'You have a boy?' Rory was surprised.

'Yeah, he is only one year old.'

'I'm so happy for you, Paris!' Rory was sincere.

'Thank you! Now we can go if you want. It's getting cold here.'

The group walked outside the airport. A black limousine was waiting for them.

'Paris…' Rory looked at her friend. 'You shouldn't have…'

Paris smiled again and grabbed her hand until they had reached the car.

'Don't be stupid! You were my only friend in high school and then in college! You still are my friend, how can I not do this?'

'Thank you.' Rory said and everybody sat down in the limousine.

'So, Jess, I saw the movie.' Paris said and turned to Jess, who was still holding Annie. She was on his lap and was cuddled into him. 'You pictured me really well.'

Jess shrugged and blushed a little.

'Good actors…'

'It's a good book.' Paris said with a strange glow in her eyes. 'Only one thing I didn't see in there.'

'Really? What?'

'Yeah, the night when I was with Rory at her house and you came in with the care package. Before you two got together. When she was with Dean and we ate Mac and Cheese.'

'Huh?' he was intrigued.

'After you had left, Dean was mad at Rory about you being there and I told him that you were there because of me. I saved you two that night, so you owe me!'

Jess turned to Rory.

'You never mentioned that.'

Rory blushed.

'It's nothing.' She said and touched his arm. 'Well, maybe it turns out to be something because after that night, because Paris and I got closer.'

'You're Paris?' Annie asked and interrupted the conversation.

Paris smiled.

'Yes, I am.'

'Mommy told me about you. You're cool!' Annie smiled and Paris looked back at Jess.

'Did someone tell you that she is your copy?'

Jess smirked.

'Just about everybody!'

'When do we meet your husband?' Rory asked Paris.

'Tonight. John will join us for dinner. You're staying with us.'

'But…'

'Please Rory, let me do this. It would be nice and plus, you're going to meet my son '

Rory exchanged a look with Jess and nodded.

'Okay…'

Paris was living in a big expensive house near the centre of the city. She gave them one beautiful apartment in that house.

'We'll see you for dinner, which is in three hours. Relax and I'll come to get you when it's time.'

'Thank you, Paris.' Rory said.

'No problem.' Paris nodded and closed the door.

Rory liked John. He was a tall blond man with a beautiful smile. It was obvious that he loved Paris and that she loved him back. The look in their eyes said everything. After the sumptuous dinner, Rory took Annie to bed and then went back to the others. They were sitting in the library and John had lit a cigarette.

'Do you smoke, Jess?' John asked him.

Jess smiled and shook his head.

'No, I'm don't, but thank you.'

'Whoa! I'm impressed.' Paris said and sat beside her husband. 'You used to smoke back then. A lot I should say.'

'I used to be single back then.' Jess took Rory's hand, who had just sat down beside him. She smirked.

'But you're not now…'

'What? You two are married? When did that happen?' Paris was truly surprised.

'A little over a month.' Rory smiled and looked at Jess.

'I'm happy for you!' Paris said. 'Now I can believe in anything. Jess Mariano is a family man and a loving father. He doesn't smoke or drink. Miracles happen after all!'

Everybody laughed.

'Now, John, would you tell us who is that doctor we have to meet tomorrow?' Rory looked at him, serious.

'His name is Dr. Walter Smith. He is from England and he has done that procedure twice before. One of his patients is already out of bed and in good health.'

Nobody asked about the other. It was obvious what had happened to him.

'You said _almost full recovery_.' Jess said. 'Define _almost full.'_

John leaned back in the sofa.

'It means that you have to take medicines for a long time. If the procedure succeeds, we have to be sure that you will not have any complications. Maybe you will suffer from migraines, also for an unknown amount of time.'

'But he'll be alive…' Rory squeezed Jess' hand.

'Very much alive.' John smiled. 'Of course that procedure is quite risky. You have to talk with Dr. Smith tomorrow morning. I already talked with him. He'll be waiting for you.'

'Thank you so much for what you're doing John!' Rory said.

'You're good friends for my wife and I'm hoping that we get close too.'

'Yeah…' Jess nodded and smiled at John.

Later that night, Jess and Rory were laying awake in their bed. Annie was between them and was sleeping quietly.

'What are you thinking?' Rory whispered.

'It's going to be a long day tomorrow…' Jess reached out a hand to caress her cheek.

'Yeah.' Rory said and turned to kiss his hand. 'We better go to sleep.'

'Good night!' Jess said.

'Good night!' Rory closed her eyes and felt Jess' hand over her waist. They both hugged Annie.

Nobody slept that night, except the little girl.


	22. Chapter 22 Time To Say Good Bye

**My notes: Do you want to know who will be the next to know about Jess? You sure be surprised. This is not the last chapter. ;) Enjoy!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 22 Time To Say Good Bye**_

They left Annie with Paris and went out along with John to the hospital. First, Jess had to give a blood sample and do an MRI. An hour later, they met Dr. Smith.

'It's been an hour already! Why are we still outside?' she said, nervously looking at the door where was Dr. Smith's office.

Jess smiled and squeezed her hand.

'Relax, when he'll be ready, he'll call us. I think that you're more nervous than me.'

'That's because you've already accepted your condition, but not me!'

'I know…' Jess said and looked at her eyes.

'I'm not done fighting!' she said looked at him back.

'I know…' he repeated and kissed her forehead.

It's this moment that Dr. Smith decided to open the door of his office to greet them. He was a nice man in his forty. His hair was still brown, but he had already tiny wrinkles above his brown eyes.

'Mr. and Mrs. Mariano, I guess?' he looked at them, smiling.

Rory smiled back and nodded.

'Yes.' Jess answered and both followed the doctor in his office.

Dr. Smith sat on one side of the desk and Rory and Jess sat on the other. The doctor opened a folder and looked at them above his glasses.

'So, I'm not going to lie to you. The situation is serious. Your condition is very complicated. Do you have seizures?'

Jess shook his head.

'Not yet.' He said and Rory looked at him with disbelief.

'Are you sure?' she asked him. 'Or you just hid them from me?'

'No, I swear!' Jess looked first at her then the doctor. 'I haven't had any yet.'

Dr. Smith raised his eyebrows.

'I have to admit, Mr. Mariano, that that surprises me! In a good way, of course. That means that your body is good enough health to fight with the aneurysm. What do you think about the surgery?'

Jess smiled and took Rory's hand.

'You better ask my wife for that. She will agree…'

'Jess!' Rory blushed.

'If you asked, well…' Jess continued. 'It's better than the alternative, I have to say.'

Dr. Smith smiled.

'Yes, it's better than the alternative, but it's also risky for the patient.' His smile faded and he turned serious. 'I've done a similar operation twice before. One patient has almost recovered and the other couldn't make it.'

'Define _almost_, Dr.?' Jess asked.

Dr. Smith sighed.

'He has been taking medicines for almost five years now. We have him do tests every 6 months. He is okay for now and everything seems to be good. We don't expect any complications though, but just in case.'

'Okay…' Jess felt that there was something more.

'I'm sure that John told you about the third possible option by the end of this operation?' the doctor asked.

Rory nodded.

'Yes, the coma…' she said and shivered. Jess squeezed her hand.

'The patient that recovered and the one that didn't, they both were in coma after the surgery.' Dr. Smith said. 'The differences were that the first woke up and the other didn't. You have to understand that, your aneurysm is in a very dangerous place in your brain. Close to a very important centre. When we try to remove it completely, maybe you will suffer a great pain. Your body will try to help your brain by puting you in coma, figuratively speaking. Then, I can't help you any more. If you wake up, you'll live.'

'How long before we'll know…' Rory asked with trembling voice.

'How long before we'll now if he wakes up?' Dr. Smith said and Rory nodded. 'I should say, 2-3 weeks is the longest period. After that, I don't know. The other patient died at the end of the third week.'

'Okay, we'll do it.' Jess said and Rory looked at him.

'I'll make the arrangements.' Dr. Smith nodded.

'But I want to do it after February 17th.' Jess interrupted him.

'Jess, please…' Rory squeezed his hand.

'That's a long time.' Dr. Smith said. 'May I ask why?'

'My daughter's fourth birthday.' Jess said and looked the doctor straight in the eyes. 'I want to be there. Maybe this will be the only birthday that I will be there with her.'

Dr. Smith nodded, understanding.

'I see… Okay then I'll give you a new prescription. Soon you'll need medicine for your seizures.' He took the pen sitting on his desk and wrote something on a piece of paper. After a minute, he signed it and gave the prescription to Rory. She took it and everybody stood up.

'I was going to ask you something, doctor…' Jess said. 'Is my condition genetic or inherited?'

'No. Your daughter will be okay.' Dr. Smith smiled.

Jess nodded.

'Thank you.' He felt relief.

'We have to make that operation as soon as possible.' Doctor added. 'What about February 19th? Is that okay for you?'

'Yes, it's okay.' Rory answered.

'Okay then, I'll put that date in my calendar. Oh, and two more things… You have a nurse for the injections?'

Rory smiled and answered before Jess.

'He has had one for a month now. I'm his nurse.'

Dr. Smith smiled.

'That's good. Then, the second thing : you should avoid any kind of stress. That could provoke the seizures. Just to be prepared… when you have a seizure, you will collapse and then you are going to need the injection to wake up.'

'I'll take care of him.' Rory said and the doctor nodded.

'Okay then. I'll see you on February 19th.' Doctor said. 'Good bye.'

'Good bye.' Rory and Jess said in one voice and left.

'What do you think?' Rory asked Jess when they had come home. They were sitting at the kitchen table and were ate waffles. Annie was still sleeping.

'I don't know. I think I owe you that operation.' Jess said and took a sip of his coffee.

'You owe it to yourself.' Rory answered and took his hand. 'You're not alone now and you have to think of your family. We need you alive, Jess.'

Jess smiled and raised her hand to his lips.

'I know and I want to be alive, just… you have to be prepared for everything.'

'I am.' Rory said, but it was obvious that she was lying. Jess noticed it.

'You're saying that, but you're not.'

'I will be!' Rory said and rubbed her thumb on his palm.

'You should be. You have to be strong for Annie.'

'I will, but you'll make it. You'll see!' Rory smiled to him and raised a hand to put a black curl behind his ear. 'Now, could you throw away the trash? I have to make lunch.'

Jess pouted.

'The doctor said no stress, remember?'

'Nice try, mister, but that is not a source of stress! Now, remember how much you love me and please, take care of the trash.'

'Despot!' Jess mumbled as he was walking out of the kitchen with the trash bag in one hand.

'I heard you!' Rory yelled.

Jess laughed and yelled back.

'I know!'

He heard her laugh all the way to the front door. When he walked out, he saw a man figure in front of the house and suddenly frowned.

'I thought I told you to stay away from my family, Dean!' Jess said as he was coming close.

Dean smirked.

'Why, you jealous?'

'I told you, I'm not jealous! You stalking my wife and almost raping her. That is my problem!'

'I didn't try to rape her! I tried to kiss her!'

'Like it's any better! You scared her enough to make that my business! See, maybe you still don't understand, but Rory _loves me_ and I _love her_. You need to stay away. I'm telling you friendly…'

The front door opened and Rory came out.

'What's going on here?' she asked with concern in her voice.

'Nothing, Dean was just leaving!' Jess looked straight to him. He felt a small pain in his head, but ignored it.

Rory ran and stood between them.

'Dean, what are you doing here? I told you…'

'I came to apologize…' Dean started.

'Oh, my god!' Rory heard Jess moaning painfully and turned around to see him grab his head.

'Jess?' she ran to him, but before she could reach him, Jess fell on the cold ground. 'Jess?' Rory knelt on the ground and checked his pulse. His heartbeat was slow and delayed. 'Oh, my God! Please, Jess, don't do this to me!'

'Daddy!' Annie yelled from the front door and looked straight to Jess.

'Go home, honey! Daddy will be okay!' Rory tried to make her voice sound calm.

Annie listened to her, but not before she threw one final look at Jess.

'Dean, please help me!' Rory looked at Dean, who was still standing there, not knowing what was going on.

He nodded and lifted Jess. Then he took him into his bedroom and watched how Rory gave him an injection. She caressed Jess' hair then stood up and she walked out from the room along with Dean.

'What's going on here?' Dean asked once at the front door.

'Nothing, you have to go, now!' after the panic attack, Rory calmed down and let the anger fill her body. 'You shouldn't have come here in the first place!'

'I told you, I wanted to apologize…'

'I don't need your apology!' she finally yelled. 'I don't need you around me! Just go!'

'Not before you tell me what happened!' Dean insisted.

'Don't provoke me, please!'

''Rory…'

'He's dying, okay!' she said and tried to stop the tears in her eyes. 'Are you happy now? And you just might help him for that!'

'Mommy…' Annie said from the stairs.

Rory turned to her and tried to smile.

'Go to daddy, honey! He'll wake up soon and he will be happy to see you!'

'Okay!' Annie turned and ran up the stairs. Rory turned back to Dean. Her fake smile faded.

'Now, if you ever loved me, you will get out of here and never come back! Let me be happy, just for a while!'

'Rory, I…'

Rory opened the door.

'Good bye, Dean.' she said with a cold voice.

'Good bye, Rory.' Dean walked out and Rory closed the door after him.


	23. Chapter 23 Important

**My notes: Thanks for the nice reviews. Glad you like my story. Who is the next to find out about Jess? Reactions? Lorelai/Rory confrontation and more. Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 23 Important**_

Luke and Lorelai were sitting in their kitchen drinking coffee. Lorelai was unusually silent. She nervously threw a look to the window, trying to avoid Luke's eyes.

'Okay, I give up!' Luke broke the silence. 'Tell me what's going on.'

Lorelai tried to avoid his eyes again and gazed at her coffee.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' She said, but this time Luke insisted.

'Don't give me that! You haven't been acting like yourself all week! Tell me what's bothering you.'

'Nothing,' she said with a smile.

'You are hiding something, aren't you? You were acting like this before before the news of Annie being Jess' daughter.'

Lorelai coughed and put the cup on the table.

'Something happened. Am I right?' Luke examined her with his eyes.

Finally, Lorelai looked at him. Her eyes were sad.

'Yeah, there is something, but I don't know how to tell you…'

'Try.' He said, and then added with concern in his eyes. 'You scared me already. What's going on?

Lorelai sighed.

'Jess is sick.' She said waited for his reaction.

'Describe _'sick'_?' Luke said, suddenly frozen, not sure if he wanted to hear everything.

'He's dying, Luke…' Lorelai took his hand in hers. 'I'm so sorry…'

'But… but… how? From what?'

He refused to believe it. His own nephew. The gloomy boy, that he loved like his own son! This might be some kind of mistake!

'I really don't know. That's all Rory told me. She's devastated…'

Luke jumped up from his chair and grabbed his coat. Lorelai stopped him at the front door.

'Luke, honey, what are you doing?'

'I'm going to see him… I want to understand…'

Lorelai stopped his words by raising a hand.

'Give me my coat, please.' She said to him. 'I'm going with you.'

They both went out in the cold morning.

Jess slowly opened his eyes. For some kind of reason, he felt them heavy. First thing he saw was Rory leaning over him. Her hand was caressing his hair and she was smiling.

'Hi.' She said quietly.

He licked his lower lip and tried to smile.

'Hi…' his voice sounded little throaty.

'How are you feeling?' she whispered, continuing with her soft movements through his hair.

Jess tried to avoid the truth.

'Tired…'

'That is from the injection. I've read the prescription. You need to sleep now.' Her voice was like a caress.

Jess closed his eyes, too tired to resist.

'Annie?' he whispered after awhile.

'She's sleeping next to you.' He heard her answer and opened his eyes just to see a little head next to his shoulder. Jess smiled and closed his eyes again.

'I love you…' he mumbled sleepily.

'I love you too…' Rory answered him.

He felt her lips on his forehead. Jess smiled and fell asleep.

Rory sat next to him for a while, just looking at his face, trying to memorize every single part of his face. Trying not to think of tomorrow, when he probably would be gone.

Rory stood up and went downstairs just in time to hear someone knocking on the door.

'I'm coming!' she yelled before opening the door. 'Mom! Luke!' Rory watched them until they had disappeared into the living room. She closed the door and followed them.

'I told him!' Lorelai said and waited for her reaction.

'Told him about what?' Rory sat on the sofa. She was tired of pretending.

'About Jess…' Luke added and sat beside her.

'What about Jess?' Rory said, trying to stay calm. Jess wanted that secret to stay hidden, but she had failed miserable. Twice already!

'C'mon Rory!' Lorelai said, sitting on her other side. 'You can tell us.'

'I promised him not to tell anyone, but I…' Rory clenched her fists. 'Forgive me!' she closed her eyes for the moment. Then she looked at Luke. 'Jess has a brain aneurysm. He'll have a surgery performed in February, after Annie's birthday.'

Luke gulped.

'Prognosis?' he asked.

Rory shook her head with a sad face.

'Not very good, but at least there is some hope. If he hadn't decided to have that surgery…he…' Rory gulped, trying not to cry. 'He'd die for sure.'

'Oh, my God!' Luke grabbed his head and ran fingers through his hair. 'He never told me that!'

'He didn't tell me either.' Rory said. 'I found the pills and diagnosis. And if it wasn't for Annie, he would probably just have run away again, but...'

'He is here because of you.' Lorelai touched her shoulder and Rory looked at her. 'I talked with him. It was the same day of his decision. You'll probably never understand how much he loves you, Rory! Just look at his eyes when he talks about you, it's so obvious… Yeah, Annie was also a factor, but _you_ made him stay. _You_!'

'Now what?' Luke added after awhile.

'Now, we have to wait until February.' Rory said.

'This is not going to be easy…' Luke sighed

'You're telling me…' Rory looked at him. 'This morning he collapsed and thank God that Dean was here…'

'He collapsed?' Lorelai grabbed her hand.

Rory nodded.

'Dr. Smith said that in his condition any source of stress could provoke a seizure.'

'And you said that Dean was here?' Lorelai nodded with understanding. 'I understand...'

'Dean came to apologize, but he provoked Jess, as usual, and when I got there… He was already angry. He collapsed on the yard and Dean brought him into the house.'

'How is he now?' Luke said, concerned.

'He's asleep upstairs. Annie is with him…'

'I want to see him.' Luke stood up and went upstairs.

Lorelai gazed at Rory.

'And how are you, hon?' she asked her daughter.

Rory rubbed her forehead.

'Fine, I think…'

'What do you mean by that?'

Rory shook her head.

'Fine, I'm fine.' She tried to smile to her mother.

'You still look pale…'

'Enough mom, I'm fine!' Rory stood up from the sofa and went to the kitchen. Lorelai followed her.

'Rory, please look at me! I'm your mother and I'm concerned about you! Just…'

Rory turned to her mother.

'Jess is important now, mom! Not me! He needs me! So please, just stop! I'm telling you that I'm fine, okay? I'm fine!'

Lorelai nodded.

'Now, let's go to Jess. I want to see him…' Rory walked out of the kitchen and Lorelai followed her with a strange look on her face.


	24. Chapter 24 Thank You For Loving Me

**My notes: Thanks for the nice reviews. This chapter is all about the family. Luke/Jess conversation. Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 24 Thank You For Loving Me**_

_Luke__ was__ wait__ing__ on the bench by the bus stop. He was a bit nervous. Okay, a lot nervous. His nephew __was __supposed to be here any minute__ now__._

_The bus finally arrived and pulled up. Jess stepped off. He was gloomy and obviously was not in the mood._

_Luke made the first contact._

'_Jess.' He said and nodded._

'_Luke.' Jess answered with the same frowned expression on his face. _

_The silence was awkward. Finally, Luke sighed and raised his hands. _

'_Okay, so uh…' he walked towards the diner and Jess followed him…_

It had been ten years since they first met. Luke was standing by the door of his bedroom and was watching him sleep. He still was in shock. He just refused to believe in the the fact that Jess was sick.

Luke rubbed his chin and tried to stay calm. He had never been a crying type of person. He was always strong and steady. Now he was feeling weak. He was feeling the need to cry, the need to scream out loud how wrong the world was!

In that particular moment, Jess sighed and slowly opened his eyes. Luke quickly put his blank mask on his face.

'Hey, Jess…' he said and dragged a chair next to the bed.

Jess looked at him and smiled sleepily.

'Hey uncle Luke…' he said and sat up on the bed. Annie just sighed in her dream and turned around. Jess put the blanket over her and then turned back at Luke.

'What brings you here?' he asked and leaned his head on the headboard behind him.

Luke coughed, uncomfortable.

'I just came to see you…'

Jess' smile faded.

'You're lying!' he said and frowned.

'No, I'm not!'

'Yes, you are! You're never been a good liar… What's wrong?'

Now Jess was concerned.

'Don't worry, everything's fine.' Luke answered, but his eyes were avoiding his nephew's.

'Uncle Luke…'

'Please, stay calm!'

Jess raised his eyebrows.

'_Stay calm? Don't worry…_There is **d****efin****i****t****e****ly** something wrong here!'

'Jess, I…' Luke gulped nervously and finally looked at him. 'We… I… You… Damn!' he finished without saying anything. Jess smiled.

'Now I'm seriously confused! You used pronouns. Impressive! Man, you're a good speaker!'

Luke frowned.

'This is not funny, Jess!' he said, grumpy.

Jess leaned his head and examined his uncle.

'Oh, yes! It is!'

'I'm not here for that!'

'Huh, be careful or we'll _finally_ get to the point!' Jess said sarcastically.

'Jess, come on! Be serious!' Luke started to feel even more uncomfortable.

'But I am serious, you are the one…'

'Jess!' Luke said, raising his voice.

'Shhh!' Jess interrupted him and pointed Annie with his eyes.

'I'm sorry, but we have to talk!' Luke whispered.

'We can go in the other room and…' Jess tried to stand, but Luke pushed him back onto bed.

'No, you have to relax!'

Jess looked him strangely.

'_I have to relax_?' he suddenly frowned. 'Wait a minute… Rory? She told you, didn't she?'

Luke bent down his head.

'Yes.'

'Who else?'

'What?'

'Who else knows?'

'Lorelai I think…' Luke shrugged.

To his surprise, Jess just leaned back again and said.

'Good!'

'Good?'

'Yes, good.'

'And what is _the good_ in this situation?'

Jess looked at him. He was perfectly calm.

'The good thing is that everything stays in the family.'

'Jess, there is nothing good here! You are sick, probably dying! And you didn't even bother to tell me!'

'Keep your voice down, please!' Jess interrupted him again. 'I don't want my daughter to find out!'

'Yeah, yeah… You're right! But that doesn't mean…'

'Luke, what are you doing?' Rory was standing at the door, frowning.

Luke looked at her. She put her hands on her hips. Lorelai was standing behind her, not saying a word.

'We're just talking…' Luke said, suddenly blushing under her eyes.

'You're not talking, you're yelling! I thought I told you that they were _sleeping_! You woke Jess up?'

'Rory, calm down, I was just about to…' Jess tried to intervene.

'He just woke up.' Luke finished.

'Yeah…' Jess nodded and Rory noticed that he looked better than before. 'I'm starving by the way.' He said and stood up from the bed. Rory ran to him and held his waist.

'You sure you're okay?' she whispered.

Jess smiled.

'Yes, I'm sure…'

Rory allowed herself a little smile and helped him down the stairs. Lorelai and Luke followed them. Everybody went in the kitchen and Rory put waffles on the table. Jess started to eat and she sat beside him. Lorelai and Luke dragged chairs and sat on the opposite side.

'So…' Luke started. 'You were not going to tell me about this…'

'I came here just for your wedding, at least that was my intention at the beginning...' Jess said and finished his waffles. He looked at his uncle. 'Then I found out about Annie and Rory found the pills and…' he turned his eyes to Rory. 'She wanted me here, so…'

Rory took his hand and smiled at him, their hands intertwined. Her thumb rubbed his palm.

'But you kept that secret from us.' Lorelai said. 'Why?'

Jess looked at her.

'I don't want your pity. Seriously, I don't need that now!'

'You told Rory…' Luke gazed at their hands.

'She loves me…' Jess said and felt good about that. Rory squeezed his hand. 'I know that she can keep my secret long enough. I can trust her.'

'But she told me…' Lorelai added.

'Dean also knows…' Rory whispered.

Jess frowned.

'How?'

'He brought you into the house that morning and I was so angry at him and… it just slipped out… I'm so sorry Jess…'

Rory was feeling guilty. She had betrayed him.

'Do you think that he can tell anybody?' Jess said, still frowning.

'No, I don't think so…' Rory answered.

'Okay then. I am only afraid for Annie. If someone told her that her father is going to die, that would break her heart. I don't want that.'

'She won't find out!' Rory said. 'And you're not going to die. You will be fine. You'll see.'

'What exactly is that procedure?' Lorelai asked.

Jess shrugged.

'I don't know exactly the details, but I know that it's new and innovative. It was done only twice before.'

'What are the results?' Luke asked with concern in his voice.

Jess smiled with irony.

'Let's just say that chances are 50/50.'

'Meaning?'

'One patient died and the other lived.'

'I see…' Lorelai looked at her daughter. She was still holding Jess' hand. 'Risky enough for you?' she turned his eyes to Jess.

Jess smiled again.

'I'm living on the edge, what can I say?'

'It's not funny!' Rory hit his shoulder.

'Oh! Yes, I know! Sorry…'

'When will you tell Liz?' Luke interrupted them.

'Soon.' Jess answered. 'I will tell her soon…'

Soon after that, Luke and Lorelai stood up to leave. Luke hugged Jess at the door.

'You know I love you like my own child…' Luke said instead of good-bye.

Jess smiled.

'I know and I love you like my own father, Luke.'

'Take care, okay?'

'I will…' Jess nodded and followed him with his eyes until Rory closed the door.

'Thank you.' he said surprisingly and looked at Rory.

'For what?' Rory caressed his cheek.

'For loving me, for staying with me, for Annie…' she put one finger on his lips to make him stop.

'You don't need to thank me for that. Just… stay alive and we're even!' she tried to joke.

'I'll try…' Jess added with the same tone.

'Daddy!' Annie yelled from the bedroom.

'I'm here…' he yelled back

Rory and Jess exchanged looks and smiled. Then almost ran ran up the stairs to their daughter.


	25. Chapter 25 Winter Carnival

**My notes: This chapter is based on one of my favourite episodes on the show. Hope you enjoyed like I did. Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 25 Winter Carnival**_

Stars Hollow was all covered by snow. People were getting ready for Christmas and for the _Winter Carnival_, which was just before that. Those were good days for the Mariano family. Jess was in good shape, at least as good as his sickness allowed him. He had had three or four heavy headaches, but nothing as serious as the seizure after his fight with Dean. Rory and Annie were infintely happy to have him around.

However, Rory had changed something. As she had promised to her grandmother, Rory had_ 'forgot__ten__'_ about the _Friday__ Night__ Dinners_. Instead, she had made her own version with Jess, Annie, Luke and Lorelai. They brought tons of happy moments for everybody. Beside that, she had created a peaceful family atmosphere for Jess. They were spending the nights as a family. Jess read to Annie, before she fell asleep, and Rory watched them, listening to his voice.

After that, they would make love. She didn't want at the beginning, afraid for his health, but he had insisted that, in that way, he was still feeling alive. Rory agreed with him then and the nights after that were filled with pleasure. Sometimes Jess was so tender that it brought tears in her eyes.

Rory felt like they were living in their own world, filled with happiness and love and nobody could change that. She had quit her job at the paper, mumbling some excuse that she wanted to spend more time with her family. Jess had disagreed. They had a little fight, but finally she told him that he was more important than any job in the world. She had a family trust fund and that money in there hadn't been touched. Money wasn't a problem. Jess smiled and said that with his money, they could live for the rest of their lives without working. Nobody was mentionning that his life might be shorter. Finally, Jess agreed with her and from then they were almost inseparable.

Jess looked good. The irony was that his sickness made him look healthier than others. Now he was not pale. The color of his face was normal. The black circles under his eyes had disappeared. He looked like a normal, healthy man. Except, he didn't know that Rory was highly concerned. She knew that eventually, his health would start to get worse. She had tried to get prepared for that. She had tried to get prepared for the possible bad end of this situation. She had tried to convince herself that when the time will come, if it comes, she would be ready, but she had failed every time. Every time Rory looked at Jess : how he read to their daughter, how he laughed at some joke she made, how he looked at her with so much love; watching him sleep at night…she knew that if Jess died, a part of her would be gone too. She couldn't help herself.

The days passed by. It was time for the _Winter Carnival._ Annie was so excited and Jess failed miserably with his attempts to convince her not to go. Rory laughed at his expression when he finally agreed to go with them. So, he found himself walking down the streets to the famous Carnival. On top of that, Annie was on his shoulders, giggling all the way.

'She has you wrapped around her little finger!' Rory laughed until they walked by _Luke's Diner_. She grabbed his elbow and cuddled to him.

Jess made an annoyed face.

'You didn't help me either!'

'Because I wanted to go!' she smirked and pinched his nose. 'C'mon, don't be so grumpy! It will be so fun!

Jess smirked.

'We can have our own fun…'

Rory smiled and rubbed her chin.

'Now that sounds familiar… I think I heard that before…'

Jess lifted one eyebrow.

'Ha-ha, v-e-ery funny!' he said with sarcasm in his voice.

'Wait! I remember!' Rory jumped, pretending. 'It was the day, when you told me that you didn't want to come, but you came after all. You just needed a little push!'

'From a certain someone!' Jess suddenly frowned and Rory almost felt sorry for mentionning that.

'Oh. Jess. I'm sorry… I…'

'Hey, no problem!' he smiled again and looked at her with sparkles in his eyes. 'Past tense and you don't need to apologize to me every time you mention Dean. He is in your past and I can't change that, no matter how hard I try. Now, focus on that stupid Carnival and help me with that little fury on my shoulders…'

Annie giggled.

'The Carnival is not stupid, daddy! You can buy me a cherry snow-cone.'

Jess exchanged a look with Rory and smiled a crooked smile.

'Yes, I can…'

'And win me a little bear.' Annie continued and Jess laughed.

'Ask your mom. I'm sure she can do it!'

Annie giggled again.

'She wins every year!'

Jess continued to look at Rory.

'Nothing's changed on that front, huh?'

Rory blushed.

_... Rory walked back to Jess and Clara. Jess was playing the Bottle Toss game._

_Clara laughed__._

'_You missed. You missed. You missed.'_

_Jess frown__ed__. He obviously __was__n't think__ing__ about the game._

'_Hey, you wanna learn how to fly?'_

_Rory smiled, but it was obvious that she felt uncomfort__able__._

'_How's everybody doing?' _

_Clara looked at her._

'_Jess can't throw.'_

'_I can, too.' He snapped._

'_You missed every time.' Clara looked at him._

'_I can't concentrate with your annoying midget voice. It's like having Stuart Little shoved in my ear.' Jess snapped again._

_At__ that moment, Dean walked over and handed Rory and Clara each a snow-cone._

'_Here.' He said to Rory.'They only had cherry.'_

_Rory made again her fake smile. She new Jess' temper and now she expected everything._

'_Oh, that's all we need.'_

_Dean and Clara left them alone and Rory turned to Jess._

'_Okay. So, how much to play?'_

'_A dollar.' He said without looking at her. That was not a good sign._

'_Okay.' _

'_I got it.' He passed__ a dollar to the boy._

_Rory took __some__ ball__s__ and prepared to throw._

'_Just for the record, I'm a girl and we are supposed to throw like this.' She did not even touch the bottles. Her thoughts were elsewhere. Rory knew that Jess would tell her what is on his min__d__ only when he __would be ready to do __it__. _

'_So you got anything you wanna tell me?' he started the conversation, but his eyes__ were__ still avoid__ing__ her__s__._

'_I like your crazy hair.' She tried to joke._

'_You weren't just gonna go to the carnival with Dean?' Jess finally came to the subject and she looked at him._

'_No. Running into them was a total coincidence. I swear.'_

'_Okay.' He said, but he __didn't__ sound convinced. _

_Rory threw another ball._

'_Not even close.' She said_

_Jess looked at her suspicious__ly__. _

'_So when did you and Dean get so buddy-buddy again?'_

_Rory looked him back._

'_We're not so buddy-buddy.'_

'_Last time I checked, you weren't even speaking. Now he's fetching you snow cones?' he obviously didn't believe her._

'_He was getting one for Clara…' she tried to divert the subject. _

'_You guys talking?' Jess didn't allow it. The look in his eyes convinced her to tell him the tru__th__. All__ of __it__. She did not want to hide anything from him._

'_No, we're not talking. We talked, once.'_

'_You got my interest.' Jess smiled with irony._

'_We ran into each other and he wanted to get coffee, so I did, and we talked.'_

'_About?'_

'_Just boring things. Clara's horseback riding, his college application, nothing earth shattering.'_

_Jess diverted his eyes._

'_Uh huh.'_

'_And he asked if we could be friends, and I said sure.' Rory continued._

'_Friends?' Jess smiled again with knowing look. 'That sneaky snake, Dean.' He thought. _

'_Jess, he knows we're together, okay? And it's a small town. Dean and I will see each other, and I just thought it wouldn't hurt to be polite.'_

'_So you're just being polite?' he was not mad __yet__. It was not her fault, but still he felt a little hurt. _

'_Yes. Dean has never done anything bad to me, and I just, I want to...'_

'_I got it.'_

'_You're mad.' Rory felt his disappointment. _

'_Nope, just figured you could've told me.' He denied it._

'_I'm sorry.' Rory felt the need of telling that._

'_No biggie.' Jess put his usual face and passed her one ball.'You gonna throw that?'_

_Rory still tried to understand his mood._

'_You're really not mad?'_

'_Nope, not mad at all.' He said holding the ball._

'_And you understand?'_

'_I understand.'_

'_And you believe me?' Rory studied his face._

'_Like you're standing with an ax__e__ next to a cherry tree.' Jess really trusted her. Dean was the problem and he would talk to him._

'_And you're okay with it?' _

'_Will you just throw the ball?' he still held it. Rory finally took it. She threw the ball ant hit all the bottles._

'_Oh my God, I did it!'_

'_Very impressive.' Jess smiled at her enthusiasm._

'_Here you go, congratulations.' The boy behind __the __stand __gave__ her one stuffed bear._

'_Thanks. Hello sad, pathetic bear.' Rory took it and they walked._

'_You know, I could've bought you that thing for a quarter.' Jess slipped his hand around her waist._

'_No, it's better that I won it. Maybe Clara would like it.' She looked at him._

'_Yes, shoved in her mouth.' Jess crooked his face._

'_She's cute.' Rory laughed when he rolled his eyes._

'_Oh, just darling.'...  
_

'Hey!' Jess waved a hand in front of her face. 'Earth to Rory! What are you thinking?'

Rory blushed again.

'Nothing, I'm just remembering the last time we were here together.'

Jess smirked.

'Good times…'

Suddenly her smile faded.

'Yeah, good times…' she cuddled to him and layed her head on his shoulder.

'Hey, hey… Don't be sad!' Jess tried to make her happy. He took down Annie and said. 'I'll go for the famous snow-cones…'

A light smile appeared on Rory's face. Annie jumped with joy.

'You will find us at the _Bottle Toss Game_.' She said and took Annie's hand. Jess nodded and followed them with his eyes until they had disappeared in the crowd.

He smiled when he saw who was standing behind the stand.

'Hello, Taylor. Two snow-cones please…'

To his surprise, instead with the usual grumpy face of Taylor, Jess received the cones with a smile.

'Here you are, my boy.' Taylor said politely and Jess' jaw almost fell down. 'Greet your beautiful wife and lovely daughter.'

'Huh?' Jess was still looking at Taylor. 'Are you okay?' he asked. The poor man probably was sick or something. Taylor Doose had never liked him and now he was giving him a smile?

Another smile, but this time Taylor looked at the cones on his stand.

'I am okay, thank you. Go now, Rory is probably waiting for you.'

Jess was still confused, but turned around and walked away.

'Bye, Taylor.' He said.

'Bye Jess and take care.' He heard.

He became suspicious. _Take care?_ Jess shook his head and walked through the stands.

'Hey Jess!' he turned his head and saw Ms. Patty and Babette standing next to the gazebo.

Jess smiled and nodded at them.

'Hello ladies.' He said and closed to them. 'How are you tonight?'

Babette avoided his eyes.

'We are fine, my boy. How are you?'

Ms. Patty studied his face.

'Yeah, Jess. How are you?'

Jess frowned.

'I am okay, why?'

Babette answered too quickly.

'No reason…'

'You better go. These snow-cones might melt down.' Ms. Patty intervened.

'It's cold. There is no way…' Jess started, but then suddenly stopped in the middle of the sentence. 'You're probably right. Bye ladies.'

'Take care, Jess.' Both answered him.

When Jess found Rory, she was already holding a little brown bear. Annie grabbed it and jumped, giggling.

'Who wants a snow-cone?' Jess said when he arrived.

'Daddy!' Annie ran to him and hugged his leg. 'Look what mommy win!'

Jess smiled and handed her one snow-cone.

'I see.' He took the bear so she could eat calmly. 'Now eat. I bet you'll like it!' Annie smiled and took his hand as they were walking by the stands.

'What's wrong?' Rory asked him after they had decided that it was time to go home.

'Nothing…' his eyes gazed at the road. He was holding Annie in his arms and she was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.

'You didn't talk all night.' Rory continued and the concern in her voice made him to look at her.

'They know…' he said after awhile.

'They?'

'The whole town, or at least the majority of them…'

'Jess what..?' Rory stopped and looked at him with understanding. 'But how…'

'Taylor _smiled_ at me, _smiled_ at _me_ Rory! Then Babette and Ms. Patty… They know!'

'That son of a…' Rory stopped in the middle of the sentence and continued to walk. 'How dare _he_…'

Jess nodded, but then looked at Annie and frowned.

'Now we have to take care of Annie. She can't know… I don't want her to!'

Rory cuddled to him.

'She won't. I promise you…'


	26. Chapter 26 Beauty And The Beast

**My notes: Was it really Dean? Or maybe - someone else? The secrets in Stars Hollow never remained secrets forever.**** Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 26 Beauty And The Beast**_

The secrets in Stars Hollow never remained secrets forever. Two days before Christmas, Rory Mariano had the opportunity to see that.

It was a late afternoon. Jess was in the kitchen with her and both of them were smiling at each other. They had just_ woke__n__ up_ from their so called _'afternoon nap'_. Rory smirked. Nap? Sure it was! Annie was at the kindergarten and the house was quiet. Suddenly, her cell rang.

'Hello?' Rory answered, still smiling. Soon after that, her smile faded and that made Jess worry. 'Okay, thanks! I'll be there soon!' she finished the conversation and looked at Jess.

'I have to pick up Annie.' She said and grabbed the car keys from the kitchen table. 'Be back soon!'

'What? Rory wait!' Jess grabbed her elbow and stopped her just before she reached the door. 'What happened?'

Rory turned to him.

'She refused to eat and cried constantly all afternoon. I am going to get her and then we can talk, okay?' she said and grabbed her coat. 'Don't forget to take your pills.' She yelled before she slammed the door.

Jess went to the bathroom. He filled a glass with cold water and took his pills for the day. He felt surprisingly good these days. The headaches were not so heavy and he was better than ever.

A little after that he went to the living room and sat on the sofa, waiting for Rory and Annie.

'Where is he?' he heard Annie's trembling voice.

'He's here honey, like I told you…' that was Rory.

'You're lying!' Annie sobbed. 'He's gone!' at those words Jess froze, but managed to raise his voice.

'I'm here!' he yelled and soon after that, he felt two little hands around his waist.

'Daddy!' Annie sobbed. 'I'll be good I promise! I'll be good! Don't go!'

Jess took the little girl on his lap and started to rub her back. She shivered. He looked at Rory. She didn't look better. Her face was sad, but her eyes were glowing, not from sadness, but from anger.

'You _are_ a good girl!' Jess whispered to his daughter. 'You always are…'

'But… but… I can do better. And… if I promise to be better, you'll stay with us and… and… you're not gonna die… Please daddy, don't die! Please!'

Jess saw his worst nightmare just in front of his eyes. His little girl was crying. She was hurt.

'Who told you that?' he continued to caress her back and Annie calmed down. She raised her wet green eyes to his.

'Daniel…'

'Daniel?' Jess looked at Rory.

'Dean's son. They go to kindergarten together.' Rory answered, still wearing her coat. Jess nodded and looked back at Annie.

'Well, Daniel is wrong!' he said and wiped her tears.

'Really?' Annie sniffed.

Jess tried to smile.

'Really. I'm not going anywhere.'

'And you stay with us?'

'I'm staying with you…'

'I love you daddy!' Annie hugged him again and Jess felt his own tears.

'I love you too, my little princess!' he said and hugged her too.

Rory coughed and interrupted them.

'I'm going to see my mom. She called me for something…' Jess looked at her. She was avoiding his eyes, but he let her go this time.

'Okay, we're going to eat afternoon breakfast and then… '

'We'll read a story…' Annie giggled.

'You're a book tease, like your mother!' Jess smiled.

'But you love me!' Annie smiled too.

'Yeah, yeah…' Jess tickled her and she giggled again.

Rory coughed again.

'Bye you two!' she said and waved.

'Bye!' Jess and Annie said in one tone.

Rory started the engine and drove off, but not to her mother's place.

Five minutes latter, she was already standing in front of the house and knocked on the door.

'I'm coming!' she heard a woman's voice and soon after that the door opened. She went inside without permission.

'What are you doing here?' the woman asked her. Her voice was annoyed.

Rory looked at her with anger in her eyes.

'I want to talk with your husband!' she said.

'He's not here!' the woman said.

'His car is outside, so just call him!'

'Who you think you are…'

'Just call Dean, I don't have much time!'

'Rory?' Dean appeared from the kitchen. 'What are you doing here?'

'What am I doing here? You son of a…' Rory tried to calm. 'The whole town knows!' at that moment Rory saw Lindsay, who disappeared to the kitchen and let them alone.

'For what? For Jess?'

'Yes, for Jess! Only you knew outside the family! You told them! I thought that when you said that you were sorry, you meant it! I thought that we were clear! God, how much do you hate me? How much do you hate Jess? But Annie? Jeez, Dean! She's just a little girl, who loves her father!'

'Rory wait! What are you talking about? I told only to Lindsey… I never meant…'

'Lindsey?' Rory whispered, and then yelled. 'Lindsey! Come here you coward!'

Lindsey walked in from the kitchen.

'Careful with your language!' Lindsey said with a flat voice.

'When you're attacking my family I can give you more than a voice!' Rory stepped to her with an angry face.

'Rory!' Dean ran between them.

'You bitch! How dare you?' Rory almost yelled. 'Who gives you the right to mess with my family?'

'Who gave you the right to mess with my husband?' Lindsey yelled back.

'I'm not messing with your husband! I stopped messing with him long ago!'

'I saw you in the square!' Lindsey still yelled. 'You were kissing!'

'Honey, please…' Dean tried to touch his wife, but she pulled back.

'After every fight we have, you run to her! Every time! You still love her! Admit it!'

Dean tried again.

'I loved her before, now it was a mistake and I…'

'You're lying! She seduced you, didn't she?'

'What are you talking about?' Rory intervened. 'I have a family!'

'Dean also has one, but look at him!'

'No, you don't understand!' Rory raised her voice again. 'I have a family. I have a husband, who is the love of my life and he loves me. We have a beautiful little girl, who did not deserve to suffer like this! We tried to keep that secret, just to protect her from that pain! Minutes ago, she was crying in her father's arms! That broke my heart! If you were trying to hurt me, congratulations, you succeeded. But not only me! You hurt my daughter and I will never forgive you for that!'

Rory turned around and walked out of the house. She got in the car and started the engine, eager to go home.

When she entered, the house was quiet. She dropped her coat on a hook and ran upstairs. Then she heard his voice.

'Once upon a time…' Rory entered just when Jess started. He was sitting on their bed and was hugging Annie, who was on his lap.

'Can I join?' she asked and Jess reached his free hand to her.

Rory sat beside him and put her head on his shoulder.

'Mommy, we just started!' Annie said and smiled at her.

'What's the story?'

''_Beauty and the beast'_…again!' Jess rolled his eyes and Rory laughed.

'It's my favourite!' Annie grinned and cuddled to Jess. 'C'mon, daddy!'

Rory grinned too and kissed his cheek before she layed her head on his shoulder again.

'Yeah, Jess… c'mon!'

Jess smiled and started to read.

'Once upon a time…'


	27. Chapter 27 One More Month

**My notes: One more month before we'll know about Jess. Is he going to make it by then? Who else knows about him?**** Cliffhanger is waiting for you in the end of that chapter. Not everything is obvious here. Enjoy! :)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 27 One More Month**_

It was a nice Christmas and a wonderful New Year. Rory welcomed it with the secret hope that this one was going to be one of the many with Jess and Annie.

The first day of the New Year was cold and snowy. Jess and Annie had decided to make a snowman in front of the house. It turned out to be a snowwoman when Rory joined them.

'Here' she put a carrot on the snowwoman's head. 'Now it looks way better, don't you think?' she looked at Jess and Annie. They were sitting on the stairs in front of the house and were waiting for her to finish.

'It looks great…' Jess looked at Annie, who chuckled. 'Please, Annie, say it looks great or your mommy will compel us to make another!'

Rory put her hands on her hips and walked to them.

'What are you trying to say?' she said, frowning, and Annie laughed even louder.

Jess raised hands in truce.

'I told you, it looks great… spectacular… It looks like…'

'You don't like it…' Rory pouted.

'No! No, we like it!' Jess looked again at Annie, who continued to laugh. 'C'mon, princess, help your father or I will never ever read 'Beauty and the beast' to you again!'

'It's not fair!' Annie stopped laughing and tried to look serious. 'It looks great, mommy, really great…' and burst into laugh again. 'Sorry!' she said trough tears. 'It looks so funny…'

Rory just shrugged and turned around.

'Well, I guess we'll make another one…'

Jess jumped from the stairs.

'No! No, Rory, please… '

'I wanted it to look like Bjork!'

Jess grabbed her from behind.

'Sorry, but I can't allow you that! This snowwoman looks exactly like her!' he turned around her and looked her at her pouted face. 'Really, it looks just like like her!' he kissed her and felt her smile against his lips.

'Okay… I trust you…' she said after they had pulled away.

Jess laughed at her expression.

'You are so easy…'

'Only with you…' she whispered and kissed him again.

It was a Friday, time for the new family dinner. Luke and Lorelai came at the usual time and everybody sat down at the full table. The evening was filled with fun and happiness. Right in the middle of dinner, the doorbell rang. Rory stood up.

'I'll get it!' she kissed Jess on the cheek and went to open the door. Her smile faded. At the doorstep were Emily and Richard.

'Hello, grandpa!' she nodded at Richard and then looked at Emily. 'What are you doing here?'

Emily smiled nervously.

'We haven't heard from you in almost one month, so we…'

'I thought I told you something at mom's wedding. I'm standing behind my words!'

'C'mon, Rory! You can't stay away from your family forever!'

'I'm not away from my family!' Rory pointed to the living room. 'My family is there. My husband is there; my daughter is there; my mom is there with Luke. They are my family…'

Jess appeared behind Rory and put a hand on her shoulder.

'Let them in, Rory…' he said calmly.

'No!' she clenched her jaw.

'C'mon, let them in… for Annie. She heard them and asked me why they were not coming in.'

Rory closed her eyes for a moment then stepped aside to let her grandparents inside.

'If I hear just one bad word about Jess…' she whispered to Emily. Her grandmother nodded and handed her her coat. Richard passed his to Jess. After awhile, the foursome walked in the living room.

Jess was right. Annie really enjoyed their presence. At the beginning, the silence was a little awkward. Lorelai was the one who broke the ice.

'So, mother, you finally waved the white flag, huh?'

'I don't know what you are talking about…' Emily said, carefully taking her glass of water.

'You came here… to us… and you are sitting at a table with Rory and _my new son_…'

Emily choked on her water and everybody laughed.

'Your new son?' Richard raised his eyebrows. 'You really love Jess as your own son?'

'Yeah, mom…' Jess smirked.

Now Lorelai choked and made a face.

'Love is a strong word…' she said after awhile and everybody laughed again.

The atmosphere was nice. Emily barely talked. She was trying to accept the new situation. Rory laughed at one of her mother's jokes and her eyes fell on Jess. His elbows were on the table and he was trying to smile, but something was wrong. She looked at him closely. His jaw was clenched. His face was pale with black circles under his eyes. Then he raised his hand and touched his forehead. Quick; almost noticeable. He was not good.

Rory leaned to her mother.

'I have to take care of Jess,' she whispered and Lorelai nodded. She started to tell a story about her job and took the attention on her. Then Rory stood up and went behind Jess. She bent down and whispered at his ear.

'I know that you're not okay. Just let me take you upstairs…'

Jess barely nodded. He didn't try to argue, so that meant that he was really bad.

When he stood up, Emily looked at them.

'Are you okay?' she asked and looked at him closely. Rory stood in front of him and tried to smile.

'He has a headache, so we'll leave you in my mother's hands.'

'What…'

'Are you afraid of me?' Lorelai raised her eyebrows and her mother looked at her. 'You should be, I eat people…'

'Lorelai, could you be serious just for a while!'

Lorelai smirked.

'Me? No, never! Tell her, dad…'

Rory used that moment to hold Jess by his waist and both walked away.

'Do you need help?' Luke whispered, as they were passing next to him.

'No, we'll be fine…' Rory answered and both walked out of the room, followed by his concerned look.

After a while, Jess was laying on the bed.

'Strong this time?' Rory shot him an injection.

'Yeah… ' Jess leaned his head on her lap and she ran fingers through his hair. 'Like the previous one, when I collapsed…'

'Are you sure you want to wait with the operation? We can call…'

'No, I can handle this! Her birthday has to be perfect and I want to be there for her… ' his eyes were almost closed. Five minutes later, he was asleep.

Rory stayed with him. His head was on her lap, her hands in his hair. She looked at him and tried to be strong, as he wanted to, but after every single day, it was getting harder and harder. Every single day was a struggle.

She heard a noise at the door and. She thought it was Luke.

'They're gone?' she said, still looking at Jess.

'No, Rory. We're not.' Rory raised her head. It was Richard.

'Grandpa, how…'

'We know about Jess, Rory. That's why we are here tonight. If you need help…'

'No, we don't need help! We can handle this!' she said protectively.

'But if you…'

'Thank you, grandpa! Jess needs rest now, so please…' Rory nodded at the door.

'I see.' Richard turned to leave. 'Good night, Rory.'

'Good night' Rory answered and waited until the door closed.

'February…' she whispered. Too much time. Too many days and too many hours and seconds… Moreover, Rory was not sure how long she could keep her secret from him. Was he strong enough to handle it?


	28. Chapter 28 Happy Birthday, Baby

**My notes: Here it is, the new chapter. I borrowed the title from the one of my favourite Gilmore Girls episodes from season three. Similarity ends here. By the end of this chapter you probably will hate me. In my defence I can tell you that this is not the end and Jess is still alive. ****Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 28 Happy Birthday, Baby**_

February 17th finally came. Annie had decided to celebrate her birthday only with her family. It was as she was feeling something and wanted to spend more time with her father. So, there was no one of her friends of kindergarten. There were only Rory, Jess, Lorelai, Luke, Emily and Richard.

Rory had made a giant cake, Jess had ordered almost fifty balloons, and they had decorated the whole house. Lorelai and Luke had come early in the morning, Emily and Richard soon after. Annie had glowed all day. She had hugged Jess and Rory and jumped joyfully every time she received a gift.

'I forgot to thank Santa this year…' Annie said when everybody was sitting around the table.

'Thank Santa?' Rory raised her eyebrows. 'For what honey?'

Annie jumped and sat on Jess' lap. Then she reached her little hands and hugged him by his neck.

'For giving me daddy!' she said and Rory felt tears in her eyes. 'I wished for him last year and now he is here.'

Jess hugged his daughter and his eyes glowed when he looked at her.

Rory could not hold the tears anymore. She dragged her chair back and stood up.

'Excuse me for a moment…' she mumbled and ran up the stairs straight to her bathroom.

Rory closed the door behind her and leaned her head against the cold wood. She felt like she would collapse any minute.

'Breathe, just breathe…' she repeated to herself and tried not to throw up. A moment later, she was feeling better. Rory washed her face and opened the door.

'Mom?' she saw her mother sitting on the bed with her arms crossed. 'What are you doing up here?'

'I came to see you.' She said and stood up. 'How are you?'

'Meaning?'

'You jumped like a spring from the table. Jess was worried, but I told him to stay with Annie. So, what's going one? Are you okay? Don't tell me it's nothing, there is something! Spill!'

'I'm nervous, that's all. The surgery is in two days and I'm worried. No, sorry…I'm terrified!'

Lorelai hugged her.

'Everything will be alright…' she whispered to Rory, but she pulled back. Her eyes were shining with tears.

'No, mom!' she almost yelled. 'Everything is not going to be alright! This surgery is very risky and it's too dangerous for Jess. What if I'm wrong? What if he dies on the operation table? He's going for me, but I'll never forgive myself if something goes wrong. If he…'

'You have to believe!' Lorelai grabbed her elbows to make her listen. 'You said to me that this procedure is his only chance, without that Jess will die! You gave him hope, Rory! Hope that he will make it and you have to be strong until the end! You can't give up now; you are the only strength left for him.'

'What if I can't do it anymore, mom?'

'You are my daughter, you are strong, trust me!' Lorelai wiped one lonely tear of her cheek.

Rory tried to smile and nodded.

'Okay…'

Lorelai smiled and took Rory's hand.

'Now be brave and let's go down to your lovely husband…'

'Okay, just give me a minute.'

'That isn't all, is it? You're not hiding anything, are you?' Lorelai took a close look at her.

Rory smiled and shook her head.

'No, mom. Just a panic attack. That's all…'

'Okay then. I'll tell Jess you're coming.'

'Yeah, tell him…'

Rory smiled at her mother until she had closed the door behind her. Then she ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Rory went down carrying Annie's birthday present : the DVD of her favorite fairytale. She felt his eyes on her the moment she appeared. Jess was concerned. She caught his look and smiled to him. Rory put the present on the sofa and went back to the others. When she passed by Jess, he reached his hand and pulled her on his lap.

'Are you okay?' he asked and put one brown curl behind her ear. 'You look pale.'

Rory smiled again and caressed his cheek.

'I'm okay, just a small panic attack… Nothing serious…'

Jess frowned.

'For me? For the operation?'

'Yeah, I'm just worried about you.'

Rory saw how his face relaxed.

'And you better now?'

Rory avoided his eyes and looked at Annie. She was enjoying her meal.

'Yes, I am.' she finally answered. 'I talked with mom… I'm okay. Now could you release me?' Rory looked at him again with playful flames in her eyes. 'Or we will scandalize my grandmother.'

'Really?' Jess smirked and tightened his hug.

At that moment, Emily coughed.

'Rory, could you two at least try to be appropriate? You scandalized your daughter!'

Rory blushed and tried to stand up, but Jess tightened his hug even more. Instead, he smirked again at Emily.

'We didn't. We are acting normally. Ask Annie, how do we watch movies?'

Annie giggled.

'Mommy and I tickle each other and who wins sit on daddy… I win almost every time!' Annie said proudly.

Richard smiled.

'It sounds like you are a happy family!'

Rory smiled and looked at Jess with love in her eyes.

'Yes, we are…'

She had to tell him, tonight. He had the right to know.

'Oh, we also cuddle in front of the TV.' Luke interrupted her thoughts and Rory looked at him. 'We are one happy family too…'

Rory laughed when her mother slapped her new husband on the shoulder.

'Now you probably are going to tell them what we're doing in the bedroom?'

'Mom!' Rory continued to laugh. 'There is a little child here, please…'

'Yes, Lorelai! Be careful!' said Emily.

'We read books there.' Annie said. 'Don't you?'

This time Lorelai laughed and Emily blushed.

'Annie, honey, do you want to blow your candles?' Rory decided to change the subject.

Annie nodded with a big smile on her face. She looked at Jess and said.

'I already know what I'm gonna wish…'

Jess brought the cake with four burning candles and as Annie was standing up on the chair, everybody sang.

'Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Annie, happy birthday to you!'

Annie grinned and closed her eyes to make a wish then blew the candles. Everybody clapped.

'My big girl!' Jess lifted her in the air and Annie giggled.

Later that night, Rory was with her daughter, preparing her for bed. Jess was already in their bed. He was tired.

'Mommy, you know what I wish?' Annie yawned as Rory was covering her with a blanket.

'What was your wish, honey?' Rory ran fingers through her hair, watching how her eyes closed.

'Brother or sister, before my next birthday…' Annie yawned again. 'Good night, mom!'

'Good night, honey!' Rory switched off the light and walked out of the room. She covered her mouth with trembling fingers. Brother or sister… Her poor little girl!

Rory slipped into bed beside Jess, right in his arms. She shivered.

'Hey, what happened?' she heard his sleepy voice.

She had to tell him. He had to know.

'Nothing, just… hug me!' Rory felt his hands on her back. She leaned her head on his chest.

Maybe tomorrow… Tomorrow she will tell him.

'I love you…' Rory whispered.

'I love you too…' Jess whispered back and, listening to his heartbeat, she fell asleep.

The next day Jess, did not wake up. Rory felt her world crash down.


	29. Chapter 29 Between Life And Death

**My notes: Like I promised, Jess is still alive. He is in some kind of coma, but he's still breathing. In this chapter - Rory's reaction. It's very emotional, so hope you like it. ****Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 29**__** Between Life And Death**_

Jess could not wake up. Rory felt her heart in her throat.

'Jess?' she called him quiet at the beginning.

No reaction.

'Jess?' her voice raised up.

No reaction.

'Jess?' she yelled at the end, already knowing that he did not wake up. His face was calm, but so pale. Rory tried to find his pulse. It was almost bearable and his skin was so cool. Her hands started to tremble.

'Jess, no…' she whispered and desperately tried to find her phone. She found it on the cupboard and dialed John's number.

'Rory…' she heard Paris' husband voice loud and clear from the next side of the line. 'What…'

'It's Jess…' God, even her voice sounded panicking. She felt the tears. 'I can't wake up him… I can't…'

'Okay…' John said and she heard how he dialled another number. 'I will send you a helicopter to New York and I am going to call Doctor Smith. We have connections there. The helicopter should be there after five minutes…'

'I don't know what to do…' Rory's voice continued to tremble.

'Listen to me!' John said. 'You have to be strong! You have to think! You have to call someone – your mother, your sibling…'

Rory nodded.

'Yeah, yeah… I can do that…' she sobbed.

'Okay… I will call to make the arrangements and we will meet in New York.'

'Okay…' Rory closed the phone and then dialled her mother.

'Hi…' she heard voice of her mother. 'I'm just coming to you…'

'Jess is bad…' Rory said and tried not to cry again. She failed.

'What… Rory?'

'How far is you?' Rory interrupted her.

'I'm just crossing the street…'

'Good.' Rory closed the phone and looked back at Jess. He was motionless. Rory knelt beside the bed and stroked his hair.

'You can't leave me…' she whispered, knowing that he couldn't hear her. 'You can't leave me…' she repeated. 'I love you…'

Lorelai came in at the same second.

'Rory?' she went to her daughter and tried to lift her up, but Rory pulled back her hands. 'Rory, you need to take care for your daughter…' Lorelai tried again, but Rory just could not move.

'I have to take care for _him_, mom…' she watched his face. 'Please, you take care for Annie… I have to stay with him…'

'Rory…'

'Mom,_ please_..?' Rory could not move her eyes from him.

The helicopter arrived and Lorelai could not answered. Finally, she nodded.

'I take care for Annie and we'll meet you at the hospital…'

'New York.' Rory said and passed to her mother one small piece of paper. 'In this hospital. We'll be there.'

Rory was at the helicopter with Jess. She could not leave him. John really was make arrangements. Without any problems, paramedics allowed her to leave with them. She held his hand in almost all the way to New York. Her face was blank, with no emotions, but inside she's crying. Her thumb rubbed his palm. His skin was still cool. She listened the constant sound of the machine, which read his heartbeat. It was slow, but paramedics told her that is normal for his condition.

The flight was only ten minutes, but for Rory that was whole eternity.

In the hospital, she met one of the Doctor Smith assistants. Until she watched, how they transported Jess into the ER, Doctor Wraith introduced to her.

'Mrs. Mariano?' she herd quiet voice behind her.

Rory turned around.

'Yes?' she saw tall dark man in his middle ages, forty – forty five maybe?

'I'm Doctor Benjamin Wraith. I am one of Doctor Smith's assistants here. He will be here after thirty minutes.'

'Thank you…' her answer was not strong than whisper. She turned back into the ER window. She could not see anything. The doctors and the nurses pushed her away and now she stood in front of the milky-white window.

'What happened?' she asked Dr. Wraith, who still was behind her.

'Probably the internal bleed caused by the aneurysm…' he answered. 'It happens; there is nothing we can do to prevent that…'

One of the nurses showed her head from the door. Her face was worried.

'Dr. Wraith, we need you…'

'What? What happened?' Rory felt that something was wrong. The nurse sounded panicking.

'I'll be back in a minute!' Dr. Wraith rushed into the ER, without answering her.

Rory slid down on the near bench. She covered her face with hands and started to cry. She could not do more than that. The only thing left for her at this moment was praying.

'How can I live now…' she whispered in empty corridor. '… without you…'

She did not tell him her little secret. He did not know. She buried fingers in her hair and tried to breathe. Just like _yesterday_. When everything was okay; when they were one happy family; when their daughter turned four; when he told her that he loved her. And she decided to tell him _tomorrow_…

The door of the ER opened and Dr. Wraith sat beside her. His face was worried even more than before. She looked at him, already knowing that the news was not good.

'I was right.' He said and took a hand on her back. 'I'm sorry, it was an internal bleed. We almost lost him back there and…'

'And?' she fought with the tears.

'That will complicate the entire procedure…'

'What do you mean?'

'We'll have to wait couple of days and I'm not sure that we have them…'

Rory stood up and desperately tried to breathe, but somehow she could not. Not enough time… Not enough time…

'You… have… to… help… him…' she inhaled after every word. Doctor Wraith grabbed her and took her down on the bench. 'Please… I cannot loose him now… Please… He is my life…' her eyes were full of tears.

Doctor Wraith waved to one of the nurses for water. He handed the plastic cup to Rory.

'Calm down now…' he said and rubbed her back. 'I didn't say that we won't try… I said that there are _might be_ complications and it could be very dangerous, but still there is a chance for him…'

Rory sobbed one more time and gulped the water.

'You love him…' he said and smiled at her.

Rory nodded.

'More that I thought I could… We have one beautiful little girl and…'

'Rory!' she heard her mother's voice and turned back. Lorelai and Luke rushed through the corridor.

Doctor Wraith stood up and she looked back at him.

'He'll be transported into the Reanimation. Doctor Smith said that you might want to be with your husband, so he arranged single room with extra bed.'

Rory nodded.

'You have to know that this is an exception for this hospital.' Doctor Wraith continued with light smile. 'You have a powerful friends …'

'Thank God I have them…' Rory answered and tried to smile back, but she couldn't.

'Be careful _for you_, okay?' he said before he turned back at the ER.

'Rory!' Lorelai hugged her and Rory just stood there.

'How is he?' Luke sound concerned.

'Not good…' Rory sobbed again. 'Not good at all…'

They sat on the bench. Luke and Lorelai sat beside her. Lorelai took her hand and squeezed her.

'Dr. Wraith said that it was an internal bleed and… Mom I can't loose him!' she burst into tears.

'Sh-hh…' Lorelai rubbed her back and exchanged worried look with Luke. 'You're not going to loose him, you'll see… Just calm down…'

Тhe door of the ER opened and they went out with Jess on the stretcher. Rory stood up and went to them.

'You are Mrs. Mariano?' said one of the nurses.

Rory nodded.

'You come with us.' She had a nice calming voice. 'Doctor Wraith said that you'll stay with your husband.'

'Yeah… yeah…' she said, but her eyes were on Jess. He had a tube under his nose, which helped him to breathe. Rory took his hand and walked along with the medical team. 'How is he?' she asked the same nurse, who told her to follow them.

'Was not good at the beginning, but we stabilized him for now…' she answered.

Rory did not answer, just continued to hold his hand and walked.

'You have to wait for awhile…' said the nurse, when they reached the Reanimation. 'You have to wear the appropriate clothes. Everything here is sterile so…'

Rory nodded and bent down to kiss Jess' forehead.

'I'll be here in a minute…' she whispered and watched how they entrance him inside.

'Rory?' her mother and Luke walked to her. 'What's now?'

Rory rubbed her forehead.

'They'll bring me appropriate clothes for there and I'm going to stay with him until the surgery…'

Lorelai and Luke nodded.

'How is Annie?' Rory asked with concern in her voice.

'She's good. We left her with Paris.'

'Paris is here?'

'Yeah, she came with her husband and her lovely son. She is with the children in their house here.'

'Good… good…' Rory calmed a little. At least Annie was good. 'Did she know about…'

'She heard the helicopter, but we told her that you and Jess going on the trip and we'll follow you later.'

'Thanks mom…' Rory tried to smile, but then turned serious again. 'What about Jess' mom? She has to know!'

'I told her…' Luke said with sadness in his eyes. 'She told me that she has to take care for her little daughter and we have to call her when everything is finished… Damn! Why Liz is not here? He is her child _too_! Damn!' Luke hit the wall and walked far from them.

'He is in pain…' Lorelai said and followed him with eyes.

'We all are…' Rory whispered and her mother looked at her. 'Jess is between life and death now and we have to be with him… I _need_ to be with him…'

'Mrs. Mariano?' the nice nurse showed up from the Reanimation. 'We're ready for you. Please, follow me…'

'Okay…' Rory said and then threw one last look at her mother. 'Pray for us…' were her final words before she entered inside.

After couple of minutes, Rory sat beside Jess' bed and caressed his hair.

_Life and death_, she thought. And he even _didn't know_… She let the tears falling…

'Please wake up, please… I have to tell you something...' she whispered, but no one answered her. She heard only the beep of the machine.


	30. Chapter 30 Fight For Your Life

**My notes: Jess is still in coma. Rory finally revealed her secret to him. What is the secret? Hm-mm, read and you'll see. **** Is he going to make it? Cross your fingers! Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 30 Fight For Your Life  
**_

The prognoses were bad. Without being a doctor, Rory could have said that. She saw the faces of the doctors when they arrived. She saw the diagrams of the monitors. Moreover, she felt that in her heart. No matter how hard she was trying, the fear was still there. Still haunt her. She could not remember how long her eyes were not dry.

Day and a half after they arrived here, there is no change. Jess still was in some kind of a coma. He lay on the bed still motionless. His skin was still pale. His eyes still closed. At least he was not so cold any more.

Rory spent almost all of her time beside him. She did not talk. It does not have to. She just sat there watching him. Ran fingers through his hair, careful with the bandages. Rory felt tired and so old at this moment.

Among other things, she felt guilt. She did not tell him her secret. Secret, that might make him to fight for his life. But she was so scared back then. Scared, as before when she got pregnant with Annie.

'Why didn't you fight, Jess?' she took his hand. 'You have to fight… for us…'

He did not wake up. She expected that.

Later that day, things started to get worse. As Dr. Wraith said to her, Jess' condition was unstable. But they still were afraid to operate. The internal bleed complicated even more the surgery. He had to be stable for this risky procedure.

The doctors ran more tests and tried to stabilize Jess, tried to wait one more day. He needed this.

Rory stood there, in the same room until they ran all the tests. She sat at her bed and just observed. She saw the worried faces of the doctors and started to loose hope. For the first time after she found out about his condition, Rory thought that the chances to loose him are very big. She crossed arms above her stomach and hugged her waist. _She did not tell him_. Now how can she live with that if he dies?

'Rory?' Doctor Smith called her and she went to Jess' bed. All others went out of the room.

'Yes?' she looked at him prepared for the worse.

'I thought that we can operate him tomorrow morning.' He rubbed his chin. 'What do you think?'

'You said that he is not fully prepared for this… ' Rory said quietly and look at Jess.

'Yes, I did, but… We did not have more time. We cannot control this situation. Every medicine we gave him, his body simply rejected it… '

'Then… You have to do this I guess...?' the words _'no hope'_ popped up in her head.

'Yes, we have to do this even it is risky in his condition. At least we give him some chance to live…'

'But he can die also…' she finished his words.

Dr. Smith looked at her with his blunt eyes.

'That is a possibility, yes. He can die on the operation table. If chances before were 50/50, now it is about 30/70 and not in his interest.'

'And what if he didn't do that procedure?'

'He'll die for two days and that is the best prognosis. '

'Oh, my God!' Rory covered her face with hands then looked at the doctor. 'So you recommended operation for tomorrow morning?'

Dr. Smith nodded with serious face.

'I don't want to put more pressure on you, but this is his chance to live.'

'Okay then…' Rory almost whispered. 'Let's do this.'

'Also, I have to tell you that he most likely will fell in coma after that.'

'I know…'

'Okay then…' Dr. Smith turned around to walked, but suddenly he stopped at the door and looked at her. 'We'll try to save him, Rory! We will do everything in our powers to save your husband! I want you to know this!'

Rory nodded at him and then looked back at Jess. Doctor Smith closed the door and she stayed alone with her husband.

Rory sat back on her bed and took the little brown box, which lay on it. She told her mother brought it for her. Rory promised Jess that she'd open that box after he dies, but she needed to open it _now_.

It was a manuscript for the book.

'_Letters for my daughter'_

Rory almost dropped the papers.

'Oh, Jess…' she looked at him, and then look back at the manuscript.

'_My dear Annie,_

_If you read this, I am gone and you probably celebrate you fifth birthday. I wish I could see you, my princess. I am sure that you and your mommy look very beautiful that day. I love you both! You probably are also with your Granny and Grandpa Luke. Say them 'hello' from me. I wish you Happy Birthday, my sunshine and know that your daddy loves you!'_

Rory wiped one tear of her face and then she realized that this was not a manuscript for a book. Jess was wrote letters to Annie for every birthday until her 18th. He wanted to be with her even in that way.

'_My dear Annie,_

_You probably now celebrate your seventeenth birthday. I hope that one would be special for you. When I was at seventeen, I met you mom. I hope you'll met someone so special like your mother was for me. And if I may, I want to give you one little advice – if some boy invited you to look his books, don't go. Ask your mother, she can explain. :) If you ask me, you are too little to go on a date__.__ Be careful who you trust and who you love. Know that your daddy still loves you, no matter where he is._

_Love,_

_Dad'_

Rory carefully closed the manuscript and looked at the window. It was dark. Still was night. It was late, but after that letter, she cannot sleep.

Rory stood up from the bed and went to his. She put the letters on the near cupboard and carefully sat beside him. She watched him awhile then took his hand in hers.

'I know that probably it's too late and you won't hear me, but I want to tell you something.' She put their united hands on her stomach and looked at his pale face. 'We'll have another baby, Jess…' Rory said and felt giant relief. 'I kept that secret for too long, but I was afraid to tell you. I was afraid of your reaction and I was worried that you will leave to protect us from your pain.' Rory still held his hand on her stomach. It was a nice feeling and she wanted Jess to feel that.

'I am in second month now. Maybe second and a half…' Rory continued. 'I wanted to tell you first. You see that we need you here. We want you in our lives, Jess. You cannot leave me again and you cannot leave your children either. You are not your father! So you have to fight! You have to fight for us, for our future…'

Rory reached her other hand and touched his cheek.

'I don't know what to do if you die… I don't know…' she gulped the tears. 'You told me to be strong, but I feel that I can't any more. I know I have to, for our baby, for Annie… but I can't do this Jess…' Rory leaned and put her head next to his. 'I can't do it without you…' she whispered.

Rory did not sleep that night. She lay on her bed watching Jess. She was afraid that if she closed her eyes something happened to him.

The morning came. One medical team came to prepare Jess for the operation. Rory just sat there and watched them. Doctor Smith was there also. He checked Jess' vital results and frowned. Then suddenly his eyebrows raised. He looked at Rory and nodded to her to come closer.

She stood up from her bed and went to him.

'What's wrong?' her voice trembled.

'There is nothing wrong, in fact - quite the opposite. Your husband chances just rose with ten percents.'

Small hope appeared in Rory's heart.

'How..?'

'I don't know how. I know that last night the picture wasn't good, but somehow now he is almost ready for the procedure and his chances for survive is higher.'

'_Maybe after all he heard me. He felt the baby and he wanted to live.' _ Rory thought, but she could not allow too much hope to herself.

'That's good, isn't it?' she asked.

'Not exactly good, but it's better than last night. Now, do you want to escort him until the Surgery?'

Rory nodded and while they spoke, the medical team moved Jess on one stretcher. In the whole way to the Surgery, Rory walked next to the stretcher holding Jess' hand.

'You have to stay here!' Doctor Smith said when they reached the Surgery and Rory nodded. She bent down to Jess and whispered.

'I know that you heard me last night and I know that you'll fight. Just know that we love you – Annie, the baby and me. Come back to us!'

Rory kissed his forehead and watched Jess with pain in her heart until they walked inside with him.

She turned and sat on the near bench. There was nothing left for her – just waiting. After awhile she felt the one hand of her mother on her back and one hand of Luke above hers. She leaned on her mother's shoulder and squeezed Luke's hand. Nobody talked. It was not necessary at this moment.

'I'm pregnant…' suddenly Rory broke the silence. She needed to tell this. 'I told Jess last night…'

Rory felt her mother's smile.

'I knew it!' Lorelai said and rubbed Rory's arm. 'You had the same look on your face when you were pregnant with Annie.'

'I'm glad for you!' Luke said and caressed her hand. 'Jess would be happy when he wakes up.'

Nobody mention the possibility of the opposite. They just had to wait.


	31. Chapter 31 Coma

**My notes: Don't freak out from the title. Just read the chapter and I'm so sorry about the cliffhanger. I'm cruel I know, but it has to be some drama. In this chapter you'll find out what is the result from the operation; Rory's reaction; Luke's reaction and you'll find out why Lorelai is so happy about Rory's pregnancy. Oh, and I already know what is going to be Jess' fate. Is he going to make it? Enjoy reading!****:)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 31 Coma**_

So they waited, and waited, and waited… Lorelai handed Rory something to eat. She didn't pay attention what exactly it was. She knew she had to eat for the baby. Right now her only concern was Jess.

_Three hours passed…_

Rory felt tired. She barely stayed wake. Only the will kept her. She wanted to be awake to see Jess.

_Four hours…_

Rory lay on the bench with head on her mother's lap and her eyes gazed the door of the Surgery. Luke hugged Lorelai and tried to keep his anxiety for himself.

_Five hours…_

'Rory, honey, you have to sleep, just for a while…' her mom rubbed her back. 'You don't look good.'

'I want to see him.' Rory whispered and rubbed her eyes.

'I know, but you also need a rest, for the baby…'

'I want to see him…' she repeated.

Lorelai looked her husband. Luke still was concerned. She liked her low lip and coughed.

'You do know that you have to be prepared for…'

'I don't want to listen!' Rory stood up and sat on the bench. 'He is going to be fine!'

'I know you hoping for the good, but…'

'Mom!' Rory jumped from the bench. 'I said that I don't want to listen any more!'

'Rory…'

'NO! Okay, NO! I cannot loose him! He is the air I breathe, the ground where I walk. He is my everything! You can't tell me that I might loose him!'

Lorelai stood up and tried to hug her.

'Oh, my poor child… I'm so sorry you have to pass through this…'

Rory pushed her away.

'It has to stop, okay! That… everything it has to stop! I am tired that everything is against us and I wanted to be happy! With him! With our children! Is this too much?'

'Rory, please calm down…' Lorelai carefully touch her arm. 'It's not good for the baby…'

Rory looked at her mother with sadness in her eyes.

'I cannot loose him, mom! I can't!' she whispered and sat again.

Lorelai sat beside her and rubbed her back without saying anything.

_Six hours…_

Finally, the door opened. Doctor Smith showed. He took off his cap and ran fingers through his hair. He looked very tired.

Rory stood up and went to him. The look in his eyes immediately concerned her. Something was wrong. Her heart raced. She felt the lack of air, but tried to speak.

'Well…' Rory barely whispered.

'I'm sorry! We've done everything we can, but…'

'NO!' she screamed and Luke and Lorelai rushed to her. 'Don't tell me he is…' she started to breathe fast.

'He is not dead, yet… But he fell in deep coma. I'm so sorry…'

'I… I… can't… breathe…' she collapsed on the floor.

'Oh, my God! Rory? Rory!' Lorelai knelt beside her. Doctor Smith checked her pulse.

'You have to help her!' Lorelai panicked. 'She's pregnant!'

Luke lifted Rory up in his arms and Doctor Smith told him to carry her in Jess's room. When they put her on the bed, Rory was still unconscious.

'How long?' Doctor Smith asked Lorelai. She walked with him in the room.

'She is in tenth or eleventh week, but I'm not sure… Is she okay?' Lorelai could not hide her anxiety.

'If she lost that baby, I can't even imagine how devastated she would be…' Luke added quietly behind his wife. 'To loose Jess and their baby in one day…'

Doctor Smith checked her pulse again.

'Well, we have to see it in the monitor, but I don't think that there is a danger for the baby. I don't see any bleed…'

'She bled last time, when she was pregnant…' Lorelai said. Her eyes gazed her daughter. 'She almost lost the baby and the doctors said that she might have difficulties if she got pregnant again. Practically they told her, that she won't have any more children.'

'Hm-mm…' doctor Smith rubbed his chin. 'We have to make blood examples then.' He said. 'Just to be sure… After that we'll check the fetus with ultrasound.'

'Okay, thank you doctor…' Lorelai said and sat beside her daughter's bed.

One nurse took the blood from Rory. She still couldn't wake up. They put her one IV and left her to sleep.

In the mean time, one medical team brought Jess in the room. Luke sat beside his bed and watched him.

'We have to tell Annie…' Luke said.

Lorelai looked at him.

'I think that Rory should tell her.'

Luke still gazed at Jess. His nephew or… his _son_? He felt him more like a son now. He always has. Luke reached his hand and took Jess's. _His_ boy never had luck in his life. Always was a struggle.

'Yeah, you're probably right…' Luke whispered. 'But there always a hope that he will wake up.'

'What?' Lorelai looked at him.

'I mean, he's still breathing and he's always been a fighter… I'm just saying, there is still a hope!'

'Luke you do know what means deep coma, don't you?'

He did not look at her.

'He is a fighter!' Luke repeated and Lorelai felt his pain.

'Of course he is…'

Doctor Smith walked with the blood results an hour later. One nurse dragged the ultrasound after him.

'Good news…' he said. 'Blood results are normal. Baby is fine. Now we have to look it on the monitor…'

'What… what happened?' Rory slowly opened her eyes. She tried to sat, but her mother pushed her back on the bed.

'You collapsed, that happened.' She said carefully with softness in her eyes.

'The baby?' Rory's eyes widened.

'It's fine.' Doctor Smith smiled at her. 'Now we have to see it on the monitor… Just to be sure, but your blood results are fine.'

'Oh… okay…' Rory lay back and lifted up her blouse. One nurse squirted some gel onto Rory's stomach and she flinched.

Doctor Smith smiled.

'I know, it's cold, but we have to do this…'

Rory nodded and tried to relax.

'Okay…' said Doctor Smith after awhile. 'Everything it seems to be fine here.'

Rory felt giant relief after his words.

'Do you wanna see it?' he looked at her.

'Can I?' Rory was surprised. 'I mean…'

'Still it is a very little, but you can see it. By the way you are in the eleventh week.'

Rory nodded and looked at the monitor. Her baby was there. She could not see it now, but she knew that it is there and everything is fine. Their baby… Jess' baby… Her eyes turned into his bed. She heard the machine, which read his heartbeat.

'Oh, Jess…' she put her trembled hand on her mouth.

'Rory, no…' Lorelai quickly hugged her through her arms.

The nurse cleaned her stomach and went out along with the ultrasound machine.

'How is he?' Rory rolled her eyes back to Doctor Smith.

'Prognoses are not good… ' he said and dragged one chair next to Rory's bed. 'They haven't been since the beginning. We have to wait and see.'

'How long?'

'I give him two weeks, after that…'

Rory gulped.

'I see…' she looked at her mother. 'Mom, could you… could you bring Annie here?'

'You sure?'

Rory nodded.

'We have to be next to him. She has to see him.'

'Annie is your daughter?' Doctor Smith asked.

'Yes. She is our miracle…' Rory tried to smile. 'We got back together with Jess four months ago. She did not know him and… and now…'

Rory started to breathe faster. She felt the lack of air again.

'Okay, okay… relax…' Doctor Smith stood up and checked her pulse again. 'Just inhale and exhale… slowly… Do it with me. Inhale… exhale… '

Rory tried to listen and started to breathe normally.

'I want to see him…' Rory said after awhile.

'Rory…' her mother frowned.

'Can I?' she looked at the doctor.

'Sure, let me help you… Just be careful…'

Lorelai and Doctor Smith helped her to reach Jess' bed. Luke stood up so she can sit. Rory took his hand and put it in her stomach.

'We're fine, Jess… Don't worry, just…'

The beeping of the machine suddenly raced.

'I can't believe it!' Doctor Smith gazed the monitors.

'What?' Rory looked at the monitors too.


	32. Chapter 32 Great Expectations

**My notes: This chapter is my Christmas present for you. Enjoy reading!****:)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 32 Great Expectations**_

'What? What happen?' Rory looked at Doctor Smith. He still gazed the monitor, then shock his head and looked at Rory. The normal beeping continued.

'I thought that I saw something, but I guess I just… Nothing!' he shock his head once again and took the file with Jess' diagnose and stare into it.

Rory shrugged, the turned her look back to Jess.

'We had a little incident…' she continued. His hand still was on her stomach. 'But now everything it seems okay and the baby is fine…'

Beeping sound of the machine raced again.

Doctor Smith dropped Jess's file and gazed the monitor.

'So this is not my imagination! Here it goes again!'

'What? What happen?' Rory started to scare.

'I thought that he is in deep coma, but might be…' the doctor rubbed his chin.

'Doctor Smith?' Rory almost screamed

'Yes!' he finally looked at her.

'Could you please tell me what's wrong with my husband?'

'Oh… sorry… How can I explain to you… Hm-mm… I though that after surgery he would fell in deep coma. As you know, that condition is almost irreversible.'

Rory nodded.

'Yes, I know.'

'I don't want for you to get much exited, but I think that _he is not_ in deep coma.'

'What?' Rory jumped from the chair, almost forgetting about her IV, still put in her arm.

'We have to run some tests, but I'm pretty sure…'

Rory felt the hand of her mother on her shoulder.

'How… how can you be so sure?' Rory tried to stay calm, but she felt hope in her heart.

Doctor Smith smiled.

'Talk for your baby and listen the sound of his heart...'

'What?'

'Just listen to me!' he insisted.

'Okay…' Rory looked back at Jess. His face was still motionless. 'Jess, the baby is fine and I…' now she heard it too. The beep raced until she talked for their baby. Rory looked at the doctor.

'How is this possible? Is he hear me? Is he awake?'

'No, I don't think so. I think he sense your presence and the concern in your voice somehow… I cannot explain exactly, but there are some notes about the patients in coma with the same reaction. They react only in the voice of the person, who they love the most.' Doctor Smith shrugged. 'I don't believe so much in this, but… How else can I explain his reaction?'

'I told him about the baby last night…' Rory confessed.

'What?'

'I told him about the baby and his results improved before the operation. Did you think that this might be the reason?'

Suddenly Doctor Smith smiled.

'I don't know what to think any more. Jess continued to surprise me.'

Light smile appeared on Rory's face.

'Yeah, that's him.'

'Okay.' Said the doctor and took some blood from Jess. 'I should run some tests and we'll know what's happening with him.'

'Okay.' Rory nodded. 'Thank you doctor… for everything.'

Doctor Smith smiled before he leaved.

'Don't thank me. We still have work here. Do not worry, at least not for tonight. Jess is stable.'

Rory nodded again and then looked Jess. He still was motionless. He did not moved, but somehow Rory was sure that he felt her presence. She felt her mother squeezed her arms and smiled.

'I told you he is a fighter!' Rory heard Luke's voice, then her mother's quiet laugh.

'Yeah, yeah. You told me.'

Rory did not say anything. She just gazed at him Their hands was still united on her stomach. It was really, really nice feeling. So peaceful and so true. Rory felt tears in her eyes. For the first time after she was find out about his sickness, the tears were not from desperation. This time, the tears were from hope. Small hope really, but still hopes.

'Mom, could you bring Annie here tomorrow?' Rory said after awhile.

'You still want this?'

Rory looked at the monitor. The beeping was normal.

'I'm sure that Jess would be happy if she stays here for awhile. Maybe I could tell her about the baby…'

Beeping sound raced. Rory smiled.

'.. or I should wait until we can tell her together…'

Beeping sound normalized.

'Don't put your hopes toо high, all right?' her mom leaned to kissed her. 'After that, if he didn't wake up…'

'I need to believe, mom.' Rory said and looked at Luke, who winked at her.

'I'm with ya, Rory!' he said and leaned to kissed her too. 'He is going to be better, you'll see!'

'Okay then…' Rory watched them as they leaved. 'Bye!'

'Bye!' they said in one voice, before closed the door.

And suddenly Rory felt very tired. Too many emotions that day. Or too many worries. She kissed Jess and went carefully to her bed.

'I'm here…' she whispered to him. She knew that he would not react, but she felt the need to tell him that. He needed to know that she was here, with him in that whole time.

Rory slipped her hand over her stomach. When she bled previous time with Annie, the doctors told her that she might not carry her until the end of her pregnancy. She was scary in the whole time, that she would lose the baby. Luckily, Annie was born without any complications, not for her anyway. Rory lost too much blood while she delivered her. But the doctors convinced her that this would be her last baby. Risky pregnancy, they told. Too problematic, they told. It could be dangerous for her health if she gets pregnant again, _if_ she gets pregnant at all.

Rory caressed her still flat stomach and smiled. There was nothing in the world that could have stopped her to give birth to this baby. She already loved it. She was so scared when she found out. Scared, that she could lose that baby. That is why, she did not tell Jess at the beginning.

Rory broke all prognoses. Along with Jess, they created their second child. She already thought that Annie is going to be their only child. Their miracle. Now this… Maybe this baby was the key for saving Jess. Maybe because of it, Jess would fight to wake up for them.

Rory smiled in the night darkness. She continued to caress her stomach. Everything will be fine. She never felt so good from months.

She never felt so bad from months. Rory cleaned her mouth and went out from the bathroom. Morning sickness was awful. _Her_ morning sickness was awful. It was the same like with Annie. Rory spend at the bathroom almost all morning.

She lay back at her bed and closed her eyes. One nurse came to change her IV and to look at Jess' monitor. She wrote something at his file, changed his IV too and looked at her.

'Do you want some biscuits?'

'Yeah, thanks. I don't think I can eat something else…' Rory gulped painfully.

The nurse smiled.

'You have to, if you want to feed your baby.'

'I know, but…' Rory gulped again. 'I do not think I am able to keep something right now…'

'You'll be fine. That is why you are with IV. It helps you… Be back after minute.' The nurse went out from the room and after awhile she brought Rory some biscuits with cup of tee.

'Thank you.' Rory said and nurse smile before she walked.

Luckily, the biscuits calmed her stomach and she felt good just in time when she saw Annie.

'Mommy!' Annie ran to her and Rory carefully knelt to hug her. She did not lift her up, as she usually does. Her mother instinct already worked.

'Hi, honey! I missed you!' she hugged her daughter and inhaled her childish scent. It was good feeling and Rory enjoyed it.

'Where is daddy?' Annie examined the room and saw Jess on the other bed. 'Why he didn't move?'

Rory gulped painfully. It was hard, but she prepared for that. It was difficult to explain to one child, that her father is very sick and probably he wouldn't wake up. Rory decided not to tell her the last one.

She took Annie next to Jess' bed. Then put her to sit and stood beside her.

'Your daddy is very ill and he has to sleep to get better.' Rory tried to speak normally.

'Is he going to die?' she saw Annie's lower lip trembled.

'You have to be a big girl, okay?' Rory avoided her question and caressed her hair. She could not give any promises. 'You have to make your daddy proud!'

Annie nodded and looked at Jess. She covered his big hand with her childish fingers.

'I'll be good, daddy, I promise, just be okay…'

Rory gulped her tears and bit her lip. She had to be strong now. Her daughter needed her.

They stood beside his bed for a while.

'Now, kiss your daddy and let's live him to sleep…' Rory watched how Annie bent down to Jess and kissed softly his cheek.

'Bye, daddy!' she said and took her mother's hand. They walked from the room.

Lorelai and Luke were outside, waiting for Annie.

'How is he?' Lorelai asked. Luke stood beside her with Annie's coat.

'No change…' Rory said and hugged her mother.

'C'mon, little princess, we have to go to the park. You promised me to feed the pigeons.' Luke said to Annie and helped her to dress her coat.

'What park?' Rory asked.

'We thought about Central Park…' Luke said. 'Why?'

'Take her to the _Washington Square Park_.' Rory smiled at the memories.

'Okay… may I ask you why?' Luke looked curious.

'It's Jess' favorite place in New York.'

'How would you know?' Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

Rory smiled again.

'Remember the car incident when I was seventeen? When Jess gone?'

Lorelai nodded. She remembered well.

'When he called me from here, he told me that he hanging out at _Washington Square Park_ and when I arrived to see him, I knew exactly were he was. Later he told me that this park is his favourite place in New York. I want his daughter to see it.'

'Okay, now I get it!' Lorelai smiled and nodded at Luke to live them alone.

'C'mon Annie, say goodbye to mommy and lets go.'

Annie nodded then hugged Rory.

'Bye, mommy!' Then she walked with Luke.

'So, how are you?' Lorelai looked at her daughter.

'Morning sickness…' Rory frowned. 'Same like with Annie… I hardly eat this morning.'

Lorelai rubbed her back.

'You'll be fine if you're careful.'

Rory nodded, but felt dizziness.

'I think I better lie down.' She said and kissed her mother for goodbye.

Lorelai kissed her back.

'Bye, and call if you need anything!'

'Bye…' Rory answered and went back at Jess's room.

Later Doctor Smith came in with the results. It turned out that Jess _was in coma_, but _not deep coma_. His chances were good. Roy finally relaxed on her bed and put her hand on her stomach.

'Maybe we can do another miracle, my baby!' she whispered to her unborn child.

One week passed. No change with Jess. He still did not react. Rory's old fears came into the surface. Then something happened.

It was early in the morning of their tenth day in this hospital. Rory woke up with the usual feel in her stomach. She quickly jumped from the bed and rushed into the bathroom. After awhile she flushed the toilet water and cleaned her face. Then she went back at the room and ate one biscuit. After awhile she felt good enough to see Jess.

Rory sat on the chair and took his hand. She smiled and caressed his hair then leaned and kissed his lips.

'Hi…' she whispered. 'How are you today?' then she put his hand on her stomach. 'We're fine… Our baby is fine…'

It was quick and barely perceivable. Rory felt move under her hand. Jess moved his fingers. She inhaled and gazed there, gazed at his fingers on her stomach. Nothing. She thought that she just imagined that, but then it happened again. Jess moved his hand.

Rory felt her heart racing. She quickly moved his eyes from their hands to his face. His eyes were still close, but Rory noticed that his eyelids trembled.

'Jess?' she whispered at the beginning. 'Jess, are you hear me?' than said loudly. 'Jess?'

Suddenly, with one last tremble his eyes opened.

'Oh, my God!' Rory put her hand on her mouth. She could not believe this is true. 'Jess?'

His eyes looked at her. His beautiful dark green eyes, she thought she never see it again. Then he smiled. Light smile, but touched her heart and made her to smile and cry at the same time.

'Jess, oh my God… I love you…' Rory couldn't control herself. She reached and touched his face, but forgot that her other hand was still on her stomach along with his.

'I… love… you… too…' his voice sounded throaty, but it was like music to her ears. 'Where… am I?'

'You are at the hospital. Your operation went good. You're good now…' Rory smiled to him. Then he looked their united hands and frowned.

'Is that… is it…' he looked at her with question in his eyes.

Rory nodded and widened her smile.

'I'm pregnant. We'll have another baby, Jess!'

When he smiled, like the sun it self came in this room.

'Are you happy?'

'Yes… more than you'll… ever… know…' he reached his other hand and she bent down to kiss him. Then she rested her head next to his and felt so happy like never before in her life.


	33. Chapter 33 Happy Day

**My notes: This chapter is my another Christmas present for you. Cliffhanger is on the way! :))) Enjoy reading!****:)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 33 Happy Day**_

Jess felt giant emptiness. All of a sudden, his world sank. He tried to move, but his body did not listen. He heard some noises, some voices, but even if he tried he couldn't recognized them. Jess was weak. Very weak and he surrender. He trusted in the providence. Gave up.

Then something happened. He heard one voice among the others. Desperate voice. Concerned voice. Voice of a woman. Voice, he knew he loved and tried to remember. Remembered the love he felt to that woman. Softness and caress in that voice tried to pulled him back in reality. It was hard, very hard and he almost gave up again, but… Some new, unknown presence surrounded him. He felt warmth, nice feeling… Need to protect and care…

He started to hear voices… One voice… A woman voice… The same lovable voice like before…

'Hi…' she whispered. 'How are you today?' then he felt how she put his hand on her stomach. 'We're fine… Our baby is fine…'

Rory… Rory! He finally remembered. He tried to fight with weakness. She sounded so sad. Jess had to do something. It was quick and barely perceivable. Jess tried to move his fingers. Jess heard how she inhaled. He tried to do this again. Jess moved his hand. He felt how her hand trembled.

Jess tried to open his eyes. It was hard, so hard.

'Jess?' he heard her whisper. 'Jess, are you hear me?' than she practically screamed. 'Jess?'

Suddenly, with one last tremble, his eyes opened and he saw her. God, she looked beautiful!

'Oh, my God!' Rory put her hand on her mouth. She obviously could not believe this is true. 'Jess?'

His eyes looked at her. Even that she looked tired, she still was the most beautiful girl he ever saw. Then he smiled. Light smile, but made her to cry and smile in the same time.

'Jess, oh my God… I love you…' Rory couldn't control herself. She reached and touched his face, but forgot that her other hand was still on her stomach along with his.

'I… love… you… too…' his voice sounded throaty. Jess tried again.' Where… am I?'

'You are at the hospital. Your operation went good. You're good now…' Rory smiled to him. Then he looked their united hands and frowned.

'Is that… is it…' he looked at her with question in his eyes.

Rory nodded and widened her smile.

'I'm pregnant. We'll have another baby, Jess!'

When he smiled, like the sun it self came in this room.

'Are you happy?'

'Yes… more than you'll… ever… know…' he reached his other hand and she bent down to kiss him. Then she rested her head next to his and Jess buried fingers in her hair and finally felt in home.

'I am so happy…' he heard her whisper in his ear. 'I almost thought I lost you…' she sobbed.

'Sh-hh…' Jess caressed her hair. 'I am… here… Don't cry, it's not good for the baby…'

Jess felt her smile.

'Okay.' She said. 'I'll try for the baby…'

They silenced for a while. Then Rory stood up and wiped her tears.

'We should call Dr. Smith.' She said and pushed the button of the emergency ring. Jess nodded and smiled again.

Rory sat on her bed, until they examined him. She could not wipe the smile of her face. She was happy, really happy and she couldn't hid that. She went out just for a minute to call her mother.

'Rory, what's going on?' she heard the concerned voice of her mother in the other side of the line.

'Mom! He is awake! Jess is awake, mom!' Rory laughed.

'You serious?'

'Mom… I told him, I told him for the baby and he is so happy… And I'm happy and…'

'Oh God! Luke would be so happy!' Lorelai intervene her. 'We'll come right now!'

'No, not now!' Rory interrupted her. 'He is still weak and Dr. Smith said the less people, the better! Maybe tomorrow?'

'Okay then, tomorrow!' Lorelai did not sound disappointed. She just was happy. Finally some good news. 'I should tell Annie also.'

'Tell her. Tell her that her daddy is okay!' Rory smiled again. 'I have to go now. Bye! Kiss my little girl for us!'

'I will.' Lorelai answered too. 'Bye and greet Jess for me!'

Rory hung up the phone and returned to the room. She sat next to Jess and took his hand. Dr. Smith smiled.

'I have to say that this is the fastest recovery I've ever seen! It looks good, Jess. I'm really happy with the results.'

Jess looked at Rory and smiled.

'I'm happy too.' Then he looked back at the doctor. 'I have to thank you. Now I can see my second child. I can see how they both grow up!' Rory squeezed his hand.

Doctor Smith nodded.

'You have a strong will for life, Jess! That also helped!'

Jess leaned his head.

'Now what?' he asked.

'Now, we have to keep you here for another week for observation. Then we have to meet in every three months as a beginning. Then, in every six months for the next five years. We have to observe your results. Then if there are no problems, we should stop your medications. But for now, let's take it easy… '

Jess smiled again.

'No problem with that…'

'Okay.' Doctor Smith walked to the door. 'I should leave you now. We'll see you tomorrow.' He said and closed the door.

'Come here.' Jess reached his hand to her. Rory looked at him.

'Are you sure?'

'I want to feel you, you and the baby! Come!' she didn't wait for another invitation.

Rory climbed on his bed and carefully lay beside him, leaned her head on his shoulder Jess hugged her tight with one hand. He put the other on her belly. She smiled softly and put one hand above his.

'I'm so happy now…' Rory said after awhile.

'You said that already.' Jess smiled back and inhaled her scent.

'I know, but I really feel it. When I thought that I might lost you.. I… and then the baby… and…' suddenly she cried.

'I'm here now!' Jess rubbed her shoulder. 'I'm here and I never leave you again! How months are you pregnant?'

'Three, three months… '

'Good, we'll have enough time to prepare the house.'

'Yeah…' Rory cuddled to him.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

Rory gulped painfully. She expected that question.

'I know that would be hard for you to process, but you should probably have to know…'

'What?' Jess suddenly started to concern.

'Well…'


	34. Chapter 34 Past And Present Scares

**My notes: My new chapter. Hope you'll like it. Rory and Jess talk about the baby, the pregnancy and Annie. Jess offered a solution, which Rory cannot accept. Is he accept her point of view? Is that torn them apart or make them close than before? Enjoy reading!****:)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 34 Past And Present Scares  
**_

'What is wrong Rory?' his voice sounded concerned. 'You can tell me, you know that.'

She shivered nervously.

'I don't want you to be worry.' Rory said. 'You are too fragile now and this could not influence you well…'

'Rory please… Do you think that I will be calm if I know that something is bothering you?' Jess caressed her arm. 'Talk to me, please.'

'Okay, but you have to promise that you not worry too much.'

'I can't promise if you don't say a word.' She felt his impatience.

'Okay than…' Rory inhaled. 'You have to know that is hard for me to talk about that. It was one of the most awful times in my life.'

Jess frowned.

'That didn't sound good…'

'Just listen and remember that this is all in the past.'

Jess nodded and held her tight. Their hands were still on her stomach and Rory felt good about that.

'When I found out about my pregnancy with Annie, I was scared. Really scared and I felt confused. I did not know what to do. The only sure thing in that moment was that I was determinate to keep that baby. Keep it in every cost. I didn't know that I was pregnant, my mom told me to make a test. I was not well. I was dizzy in all the time. Felt tired in all the time and on top of it, my morning sickness continued long after it was supposed to finish. I worked in _'New York Gazette', _as an assistant of the chief editor. The work was hard, but I thought that I could handle it, even my difficult pregnancy.'

Rory stopped for the moment. That was the hard part. That part she did not want to remember. She felt the scare of that moment. Scare of loosing your child.

'I'm here…' she heard Jess and felt his lips on her hair. Rory cuddled to him and squeezed his hand on her stomach.

'I thought that I could handle it, but one day… It was hard day, important day. Some politic agreed to be interviewed by me. I was hurry to pick up my notes and then… I felt very tired that day. I hardly got up from the bed. For the first time in four and a half months, my morning sickness was gone, but I felt dizziness. I ignored that and I thought that this would be the good day…' Rory gulped her tears and tried to remember that she didn't lost that baby. That Annie is fine and she is a normal healthy child, but even now she felt scare.

'Rory, please calm down…' Jess felt guilt about making her relive that moment, but it was too late. He wanted to know.

Rory continued.

'I thought that this is going to be one good day. I went to my work, cleaning up my desk, call a few people to make the arrangements and then… I remember that I stood up from my desk, when I felt sharp pain through my stomach. My last thought before I hit the ground was that I'm loosing our baby…' Rory felt the tears on her face. 'I woke up at the local hospital. Luckily, it was close to my work. If it wasn't… ' she gulped painfully. 'So when I woke up I saw my mother standing next to my bed. She had sad look in her eyes and I thought that I lost the baby. It was the same feeling when I thought that I lost you… I started to cry, but my mom looked at me and… and told me not to cry, because it was not good for the baby. Then I found out that there is still a hope.'

'And you came back at the Stars Hollow?'

Rory shoоk her head.

'This is not the end of the story.' She said. 'I stayed in that hospital for two and a half months. The doctors told me that I might not carry the baby until the end. Because of the pain and the bled… They told me that the fetus was not connecting properly with the placenta. That held risks for the baby and for me. It was something connected with my body. There was nothing that they could have done. '

'Oh my…' Jess felt giant knot in his throat. She suffered every word.

'They told me that if I want that baby, I have to choose – my career or my life with him. I choose the baby and after two and a half months, I came back in Stars Hollow. My mom looked after me. When I was seven months pregnant, I felt the same sharp pain. This time with no bleed, but my mom took me back at the hospital and… They ran some tests and told me that the baby was fine, but I was not.'

'How…'

'Then the connection between the baby and the placenta was good, but still there were complications. When I asked the doctors what was wrong, they just told me that it would be dangerous if I got pregnant again, _if_ I got pregnant at all. That this baby is going to be my last. I lost lot of blood when she was born and the prognoses confirmed.' Rory silenced for a minute. 'Therefore, after Annie was born, I thought that she is my miracle. My only child. _Our _only child.'

Jess inhaled.

'I found out that I am pregnant again little before my mom's wedding. I was not sure then, but I made the test and it came positive. I was so happy, but scared at the same time. I was scared that I might lose that baby. So I hid from everybody, especially from you. I did not what you to worry about for something else, just for your surgery. But I wanted you to be the first, who I'm telling that. I was going to tell you at the Annie's birthday, but you looked so tired that night and I decided to tell you in the next morning…'

'… when I fell in coma.' Jess finished.

Rory nodded.

'I was scared from your reaction also. Would you be happy or not? How…'

'I told you I am happy!' Jess sad and kissed her forehead.

'I know that now, but then…' she shrugged. 'When you fell in coma I felt guilt for not telling you. So, the night before your operation, I told you.'

Jess raised his eyebrows.

'I didn't remember…'

Rory smiled politely.

'That's because you can't. Doctor Smith told me that you _felt_ that, because your result improved.'

Jess remembered the nice and warm feeling that brought him back. He smiled. It must be this.

'Guess you're right!' he said and kissed her again. 'How are you now?' Jess asked after awhile.

'I'm fine.' It was too quick and Jess did not believed for a minute.

'You're lying!' he frowned. 'I told you not lying to me again!'

'How could you know?' she sounded almost irritated.

'Because I love you! Because I know when you're lying!'

Rory silenced for a minute, but she knew that Jess would not give up.

'I… I… sort a collapsed…' she said with trembling voice.

'You collapsed?'

'I don't want you to worry about. They tested me and said that everything seems good for now.'

'But?'

'Damn it Jess! Where you learn to read thoughts?' Rory frowned.

'I read only yours!' he said still concerned for her.

'I felt just as tired and dizzy as before and my morning sickness is just as worse as before and…'

'… you are scared as before?'

He read her mind again. Rory cuddled to him. She wanted to feel his warmth.

'Yes, I am…' she confessed. 'It's just some kind of a feeling that haunts me. I'm not feeling good about it!'

Jess gulped. Probably he would regret for his next words, but he was truly concerned about Rory's health. So he felt obligated to say it.

'If you are so scary and you think that there are risks, maybe we should…'

'No!' Rory almost jumped from the bed, but Jess grabbed her arm and pulled her back. 'No, I'm not giving up from this baby! I'm telling you, I'm not!'

'Calm down, _honey_… Nobody can force you into this!'

'Honey?' suddenly she smiled.

'What?' Jess looked her, surprised how fast she changed her mood. Probably that was the hormones.

'You never called me _'honey'_ before.' She glowed into him.

'I thought that was mushy and you know I'm not that kind of guy.' He blushed a little.

'But now... you called me now?'

'You made me the mushiest man on the Earth.' Jess smiled and kissed her warm lips. She caressed his cheek and look deeply into his eyes.

'I'm not giving up from our baby!' Rory turned serious again. She had to convince him. 'Even if that means that I'm going to suffer the next few months! I am not making an abortion, you understand? I am not giving up!'

Jess looked at her blue eyes. They glowed into him. She was happy for this baby. He could feel that. Therefore, Jess kept all of his concern for himself and smiled.

'We're going to have that baby.' He said and felt how she relaxed immediately.

'Thank you…' she whispered and cuddled.

Jess held her beside him until she fell asleep. He could not sleep. He felt tired, but he could not sleep. His hand still rested on her stomach and he looked there. It was still flat, but Jess knew that his baby was there.

'We'll make it happen…' he whispered, but not sure for whom was those words. 'We'll make it happen…'


	35. Chapter 35 Brother Or Sister?

**My notes: My new chapter. Hope you'll like it. So for now Jess is out of danger, but Rory? In this chapter - family visit; Annie's reaction for the baby and little fight between Jess and Rory. Enjoy reading!****:)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 35**__** Brother Or Sister?**_

His results continued to improving. On the next day, Jess already sat on his bed. Rory glowed against him as he had done some kind of a miracle. He smiled at her, trying to hide his concerns.

Later that day, Luke, Lorelai and Annie finally arrived. Rory slept and Jess watched her from his bed, when the door was open. He turned his eyes and saw first Annie, who ran immediately to him.

'Daddy!' she screamed and tried to jump on his bed, but Lorelai caught her little before that.

'Easy, honey! You have to be careful with your daddy now!' she said and Annie nodded, but from the moment Lorelai released her, she was already in Jess' arms.

Jess held his daughter as close as it possible. He felt so much love right now. After he understood how difficult was for Rory to had her, Jess loved her even more, if that was possible. He never had himself as a mushy type of a man, but now he tried not to cry.

'My big girl!' he hugged Annie and kissed her hair. 'Daddy's girl! I missed you so much!'

Jess felt her little arms around his neck.

'I missed you too daddy!' she said and he felt how happy she was to see him.

Jess released her after awhile and saw Luke and Lorelai standing next to is bed. Lorelai had tears in her eyes and Luke did not try to hide his.

'Lorelai!' Jess nodded into Rory's mother and for his surprise, she leaned and hugged him. Jess hugged her too.

'Good thing that you are alive!' she said after they broke the hug. 'My daughter suffered enough, Jess! You two suffered enough! You deserve to be happy…'

Jess looked at his still sleeping Rory. Obviously, she was very tired. She not lied, when she told that her pregnancy exhausted her. Maybe after that baby, they probably would be happy, but not now.

'She still sleeps.' He said with anxious voice. 'She is very tired…'

Lorelai followed his look.

'I thought that this one is going to be easy, but I guess I'm wrong.' Her voice was anxious too.

'If she was told me and we…'

Lorelai looked back at him.

'Do you really know my daughter? She never would have done that!'

'Yeah, but if I only knew…' Jess did not move his eyes from Rory. 'I'm worried about her!'

'Yeah, me too.' Lorelai looked at Jess. She saw the love in his eyes and right in this moment she felt happy about her daughter. For the first time, she fully accepted Jess in their life. He loved Rory and for Lorelai, that was enough.

'Hey! Don't you give me a hug too?' Luke broke the moment and leaned to hug Jess.

Jess smiled when his uncle broke the hug.

'You worry about me?'

Luke blushed a little and stared the ground.

'Nah' he said still with eyes on his shoes. 'I knew it that you is going to be okay…'

'Bullshit!' Lorelai snorted. 'He practically shed tears in all the time and...'

'Granny, bad word!' Annie giggled and reach her open hand to Lorelai.

'Right, right… bad word! Later!' she snorted again.

'What later?' Jess hugged his daughter, who sat next to him. 'Tell daddy…'

Annie chuckled.

'Every time when granny said bad word, she has to give me a dollar.'

Jess laughed.

'Only a dollar? Make it five. Bad words are... bad…' he laughed even louder.

Annie looked at her grandma.

'Yeah, granny! Bad words are bad!'

Lorelai frowned.

'Boy, she _is _your daughter!'

Luke smiled and hugged her through her waist.

'Well, if you not knowing by now…'

Rory woke up from loud laugh. She sat in her bad, waited for dizziness to pass it out and looked at Jess' bed. Luke and Lorelai were there and Annie sat next to Jess. Rory smiled at the picture.

Jess looked at her direction and smiled.

'Come here.' He said and reached his hand.

Rory carefully dropped her legs out of the bed and stood up. Dizziness was still there, but it was not so disturbing. She noticed Jess' concerned look and sat on his other side.

'Are you okay?' he whispered and she nodded.

'Mommy!' Annie leaned over Jess and hugged her mother. Rory hugged her back and smiled, when Annie turned back at her previous place.

'How are you?' Lorelai gazed at the pale face of her daughter.

'Fine, I'm fine…' Rory said and leaned her head on Jess' shoulder.

'If you said so…' Lorelai did not look convinced.

Rory and Jess exchanged look and he nodded. Rory coughed and took Annie's hand.

'Honey, do you remember what do you wish for your birthday?'

'Yup!' Annie said with glow in her childish eyes. 'Brother or sister before my next birthday.'

Rory and Jess smiled at her enthusiasm.

'Well, you will have one!' Jess said.

'Really?' Annie jumped from the bed and laughed joyfully, but stopped for a minute. 'Brother or sister?'

Rory blush a little, but Jess laughed.

'We still don't know, princess… Aren't you happy?'

'Yes, I'm happy!' Annie continued to jump in entire room. 'Cool! I would be a big sister!'

Luke smiled too, but he also noticed the worry in Lorelai's and Jess' eyes. He is going to talk to them later. Rory yawned, but she looked happy next to Jess. He hugged her with one hand and the other rested on her belly. She caressed that hand and it looked like that made her comfortable.

'Okay.' Lorelai said after awhile. 'We have to go if we want to make that walk in _Washington Square Park_. The pigeons it will not wait for us forever…'

Jess raised his eyebrows.

'_Washington Square Park?_' he looked at Rory. 'You told them?'

Rory nodded and glowed against him.

'It turns out that this is one of the favourite places for _our_ daughter…'

Jess smiled proudly.

'As I said earlier, she's daddy's girl!'

Rory frowned.

'Interesting, what this one here would be!'

_I want it just to be healthy_, Jess thought. Instead, he smiled.

'Depends, boy or a girl? Still is going to be mine though…'

Rory rolled her eyes.

'Men!'

Everybody laughed.

Lorelai, Luke and Annie leaved and suddenly the room began quiet. Rory did not move of her place next to him. She felt comfort and secure.

'We have to start medical examinations when we get home.' Jess said.

'You will have them here in every three months.' She answered still with head on his shoulder.

'No, I was thinking about you.'

'What? Why?' she lifted her head and look at him.

'Why?' Jess frowned. 'You seriously are asking me _'why'_?'

'Jess, I'm not in the mood for arguing right now…'

'It's not necessary! I am!' he still was frowned, but held her tight in his arms. 'If you don't want to worry me, you have to set appointments in Stars Hollow Hospital.'

'It's really don't…'

'I said, _you will_ set appointments in Stars Hollow!'

'Jess!'

'Rory, I'm not going to ask you for that! I am telling you! If you want to easy my recovery, you will do that! Don't you see that I'm worry about you?'

'Okay…' she suddenly agreed. It was too exhausting to argue with Jess and she did not want that. 'I'll tell mom to do that.'

'That's a word!' Jess smiled and relaxed. 'You look tired.' He said after awhile.

'Yeah, I am. I spend the whole morning in the bathroom.' She crooked her face.

'I'm sorry…' he suddenly felt guilt.

'Don't be!' Rory leaned again on his shoulder. 'Everything would be okay…'

'Yeah, you're right…' Jess answered and gazed at their united hands on her belly.


	36. Chapter 36 The First Heartbeat

**My notes: Glad you like the previous chapter. :) I know that you hate the cliffhangers, but I love it! So, cliffhanger on the way... ;) In this chapter - Rory and Jess centric. Enjoy reading!****:)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 36**__** The First Heartbeat**_

The next few weeks passed slowly. Jess made rehabilitation and everything about him went good. He recovered well and Rory was happy about it. She smile at him every time when he looked at her, tried to convince him that she is all right too. But Jess worried. He tried to hide that, but Rory knew that he's worry about her.

Luke, Lorelai and Annie came to visit everyday and Rory told her mother to made arrangements for the Stars Hollow Hospital. Lorelai nodded with relief and Rory understood that her mother is worried too.

She and Jess had another little fight about her condition.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'What?' Rory was lying on his bed with his hand above her waist. She felt tired as usual.

'About Annie and how difficult for you was that pregnancy and how dangerous would be the next one? We should've been more careful!'

Rory lifted on her elbow and looked at him frowned.

'I didn't tell you about difficulties, because I knew how scared you might be!'

Jess frowned. She was pale and thinner. He really was scared about her health.

'You are right! I am scared!' he said. 'I am terrified! I see how this pregnancy reflects at you and I began to wander is it worth it?'

'What?' Rory sat on the bed. 'What are you talking about?'

Jess sat too. He regretted already, but continued.

'We already have Annie! If this pregnancy threatening your life I'm not sure I'm into it! If you were told me, I would've been more careful and that thing wouldn't happen!'

'Jess! You are talking nonsense!' Rory could not believe what she's hearing. 'You felt sorry about the baby?'

Jess avoided her eyes. He tried to gain his temper, but Rory knows him well.

'I only said that for some women, pregnancy is easy job, for you - not! Maybe it's better if I make sure that this it won't happen again!'

'Jess, no! Did you hear me what I said? NO! If I only heard one more word about _that_ procedure, I swear I'll make you pay!' her blue eyes glowed and she breathed faster.

He looked at her small beautiful face. She was ready for fight. Suddenly, Jess smiled. He never thought that one human being could influence on his decisions. He never thought that one human being could have such a power over him. Until... he met Rory. Jess never will admit, but she held him on a palm of her tiny hand.

'I know that you're concerned about me, but can you be happy?' she continued. 'I am so happy, Jess! I never thought that I would have another child! This is such bless for me! Can't you see?'

A minute before that she was ready to fight with him and now she was ready to cry? _These hormones_, Jess thought and reached one hand to hug her. She started to sob.

'Sh-hh, calm down!' he said rubbing her arm. 'It was just a suggestion! If you don't agree, I won't do it!'

'Promise?' she looked at him through her tears.

'I promise!' Jess smiled and he was sincere.

'And you won't do it?' she sobbed again.

'I don't!'

'For me?'

'Always for you!' Jess smiled again and wiped her tears.

Rory sobbed for the last time and suddenly smiled.

'We're going to love that baby!'

Jess winked at her.

'Of course we will love him! We already love him!' he tried to calm her down.

'And… and you not hate him?'

Jess frowned.

'Rory! You cannot be serious! How could I not love my own baby?'

She cuddled into him already calmed.

'I'm sorry!'

'I know…' Jess whispered. 'I know… and you could count on me now, okay?' Jess kissed her forehead. 'I would be here for you, like you were for me!'

'I just want for you to love that baby…'

'I do love him…'

'That is all it matters for me!' she whispered.

'That doesn't mean that I'm not concerned about you… You know that I love you!' Jess held her tight.

'I know… I love you too!' Rory rubbed her nose in his chest.

That was the last conversation about the existing of that baby. Jess held his concerns about himself and tried to calm Rory as long as he can. He really loved that baby. He knew that Rory was more than happy about it, but he could not close his eyes how exhausted she looked like. Until his recovery goes well, she looked more and more tired every day. She slept more than he was and did not have appetite.

'You have to eat!' he said one day until they walked from the bathroom. Rory had awful morning sickness and he helped her.

'How can I eat after that?' she said as he helped her to lean on her bed. 'Give me one biscuit, please!'

Jess handed her two and frowned.

'You have to eat!' he repeated. 'Tomorrow we would be home and I'll make sure that you eat!'

'I can't!' Rory bit one piece of the biscuit and gulped painfully. 'I barely kept something!'

'Maybe we should talk with gynecologist. Did you have those problems last time?'

Rory shook her head.

'No… This is new... With Annie, I had an enormous appetite! You should saw me then, I was huge!' Rory tried to joke and gulped the last piece from the second biscuit.

Jess sat on the chair next to the bed and caressed her hair.

'I don't know what to think!' he said with confusing in his voice.

'I don't know either…' Rory answered and smiled at him. 'If this will make you feel better, I will go to see with gynecologist today.'

'I will go with you.' He said.

'You don't need to…' she said polite.

'But I want!' he answered and Rory stopped arguing. There was no point to argue with Jess, he always wins. At least for now, Rory was too weak to continue, so she just nodded with agreement.

Later that day, they asked Doctor Smith for good gynecologist and he recommended one of his colleagues, Doctor Melody Straus. She worked that day and he took them to her.

'Hi, Mel!' he said as he opened the door of her consulting room. She was nice woman in her middle ages with warm smile and good brown eyes.

'Hi, what brings you here?' she hugged Doctor Smith. 'Didn't you lose?'

Doctor Smith smiled at her and after they broke the hug, he nodded at Rory and Jess.

'That lovely couple here wants to see you.'

'Really?' she smiled at them and waved to the chairs. Everybody sat.

'Meet Jess and Rory Mariano!' Doctor Smith said and smiled again. 'He is my _patient miracle_!'

Doctor Straus raised her eyebrows.

'Oh, so that's _him_? The entire hospital talked about it! Congratulations Jess! You are very lucky!'

'Thanks!' Jess shifted uncomfortable in his chair. He hated when he was object of attention.

'Wait!' suddenly Doctor Straus laughed. 'You are the couple who broke the hospital rules, am I right?' she looked at Doctor Smith, who laughed too.

'When you know the _chief_ of the hospital… John took very personal this case…'

'John? As it John Waldorf? Paris' husband? He owns that hospital?' Jess looked surprised. Rory had the same look on her face.

'He owns 51 percent of that hospital, so…' Doctor Smith shrugged.

'I see…' Rory leaned back at her chair, suddenly felt dizziness.

'So, what is the problem?' Doctor Straus turned serious. 'You are pregnant, aren't you?'

She nodded and Jess explained about the previous pregnancy and her problems then. Rory just sat, leaned back and struggled with dizziness.

'And now you don't have appetite?' Doctor Straus looked at her.

'No, I can barely keep something…'

'She felt tired and exhausted in almost all the time.' Jess said and took her hand.

'I see…' Doctor Straus looked at Rory's blood picture in her hands. 'I take it from here!' she said to Doctor Smith and waited until he leaved.

'Now, I understand that you are in thirteenth week… Come with me!' she stood up and walked with them to the next room. 'Lie down here…' she pointed one bed next to the ultrasound machine.

Jess helped her to climb there.

'Now I'm going to ask you to pull over your shirt. We have to make an ultrasound to see how the baby is and to hear his heartbeat.'

Rory nodded and pulled over her shirt. She flinched a little from the coldness of the gel on her stomach. When Doctor Straus put the affix of the ultrasound machine on her, she grabbed Jess' hand and squeezed his fingers.

'Hm-mm… ' Doctor Straus moved the affix on her stomach. Rory felt little pressure. 'Everything is good so far… Now we're going to here the baby's heartbeat.' She leaned and pushed one button. Rory shivered on the next sound. 'Heartbeat is good and is normal…'

Rory released her breath and heard how Jess did the same.

'Something concerns me though…' Doctor Straus said and looked back at the monitor.


	37. Chapter 37 Save Me

**My notes: Glad you like the previous chapter. :) Do you want a surprise? Duh, duh, duh - no cliffhangers this time! Are you happy? ;) It was hard for me to wrote that chapter, medical terms and stuff, but I tried and I hope you like the result. What do you expect - Rory and Jess had unpleasant surprise; Doctor Straus is close relative to someone well-known for Rory and Jess; stressful situation lies ahead. Enjoy reading!:)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 37 Save Me**_

'There is something that concerned me, though…' Doctor Straus gazed carefully at the monitor and stopped affix in one place.

'What?' Rory widened her eyes and squeezed Jess' hand even more. Her heart raced. _Not again_, she thought.

'You had a problem with the placenta previous time. I think that the problem is still here.'

'What do you mean?' Jess tried to sound calm. Rory needed his strength. He did not allowed to fear came out on the surface. However, inside he shook.

'The doctors were right when they told you that the problem is in your body. The walls of your placenta are thin and that provokes the problem here. Your blood pressure is too low and that didn't supply enough oxygen to your baby.'

'Oh, my God!' Rory put one trembled hand on her mouth. She threatened her baby's life!

'Now calm down!' Doctor Straus turned off the ultrasound machine and looked back at her. 'We need to observe you once in every month and everything will be okay!'

'We'll do!' Jess said and ran calming fingers through Rory's hair. 'I'll take care of it!' he saw the tears in her eyes; saw the fear and tried to give her his strength. 'Just calm down and try to breathe!'

Rory tried to listen. Really tried, but her heart bled. It was not easy for her to hear that news. She was so scared, scared even more than before. Jess helped her to sit on the bed.

'Now, I saw in your file that you two live in Stars Hollow?' Doctor Straus looked them above her glasses.

'Yes.' Rory still tried to gulp the news.

'My daughter used to live there with her father. We're divorced. Nice place with good hospital. Good climate to raise a child.'

'Maybe we knew her? Your daughter?' Jess tried to distract Rory's attention. 'How is her name?'

'Shane. Shane Straus. She is at your age!'

'Shane?' Rory felt one unpleasant feeling in her stomach. She looked at Jess. He frowned. 'Could you describe her?'

'She is blond and…'

'We know her!' Jess interrupted the female doctor.

'Really? You know her?' Doctor Straus smiled.

The blond bimbo girl that Jess used to made Rory jealous. The bad feeling in her stomach started to get worse. Yeah, Rory remembered her well! Suddenly she jumped of the bed with hand on her mouth.

'Excuse me… bathroom…' she mumbled and slammed the door of the bathroom beside her.

Doctor Straus looked after Rory, and then turned her eyes on Jess. He still was frowned.

'I'm sorry.' She said. 'My daughter wasn't one of the good kids. Maybe you didn't remember her with good…'

Jess blushed but decided to tell her the true. After all, she was trying to help his wife and their baby.

'Shane was my girlfriend before my wife…' he mumbled. 'Well… not my girlfriend exactly… hm-mm… We just… sort of… hanging out…'

'Oh…' Doctor Straus nodded, but she looked curious.

'Let's just say that this is a touchy subject for Rory…' Jess finished uncomfortable conversation.

'I see…' Doctor Straus smiled. 'I was about to tell you that I am moving my practice in Stars Hollow. Started next week. This whole pressure here, I am tired of it. So, if you want I can take Rory's case.'

Jess smiled her back.

'That would be great, thank you… I'm former _New Yorker_; trust me I know about the pressure here.'

Rory opened the door of the bathroom. She looked the both of them and reached hand to Jess. He helped her as they walked to the other room. They sat in the doctor's cabinet.

'How are you feeling?' Doctor Straus looked at her pale face.

'Not so well…' Rory answered with thin voice.

'Is that happening often?'

'These days more often than usual.' Rory answered and felt Jess' arm on her shoulder.

Doctor Straus wrote something on Rory's file.

'We have to do something with your appetite. You are very thin and I'm afraid that this gets things worse for you…'

'What do you mean?' Jess' fears rose again.

'She looks anemic and that is not good for her and the baby. I'll give you a prescription and we'll see how the things work next week.' Doctor Straus passed one little piece of paper to Jess and they stood to leave.

'OW!' Rory suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach and cried out in pain. "OW!" She fell to the floor on her knees.

'What? What happened?' Jess bent over her.

"I… I don't know. OW! OW! It hurts!" Rory clutched her stomach and Jess lifted her off the ground.

'Take her on the bed!' Doctor Straus said and called for help.

Jess took her gently on the bed. She cried and squeezed his hand.

'My baby Jess… our baby…' she clutched her stomach again. 'I can't loose it… I can't…'

'Sh-hh… calm down… calm down… I'm here…' his eyes caressed her. Jess was scared for her and this time he could not hide it.

'Oh, God… please…' Rory felt the same pain. 'I can't loose it…'

The medical team rushed into the room and Jess stepped back. He watched helplessly how they tried to safe their baby. He clenched his fists and tried to pray. Jess never was a believer, but now, when his wife and his baby were in danger, he started to pray. Rory cried. He saw the tears on her face.

'Please save him! Save my baby…' she repeated constantly and those words nailed into his brain.

'Rory please breathe…' Jess heard Doctor Straus. She turned on the ultrasound and put one belt over Rory's stomach. 'I need you to breathe now… C'mon listen to me!'

'It hurts…' Rory cried again.

'I know it hurts, but I need you to breathe! Do it slowly, c'mon…'

Rory tried to listen and started to breathe following doctor's advice.

'Good…' Doctor Straus said. 'Now, I do not want you to worry. You have a minor bleed, but we will check for the baby's heartbeat now. That's why I put you this belt.'

'Baby…' Rory felt the pain slowly go away and looked for Jess. 'Jess?' she cried panicking.

'I'm here!' she felt his hand on her head almost immediately.

Medical team was still there, but it looked like everything calmed.

'Here it is.' Doctor Straus turned on the sound of the ultrasound. Baby's heartbeats echoed in the room. Rory released her breath. Jess did the same.

Doctor Straus nodded at the medical team and they went out from the room. Rory reached for Jess' hand and squeezed her. She needed him and he was there.

'Are you calm now?' Doctor Straus asked her and Rory nodded. Suddenly she felt very tired.

'What happened?' Jess asked.

'I told you about her condition. This was one of the possible complications.'

'Baby…' Rory whispered. She was not strong enough to talk.

'Baby is okay. You heard him.' Doctor Straus looked at her. 'You are the one, who need a rest right now. Take a rest, until I talk with you husband.'

'Jess…' she whispered and he bent down to kiss her. 'I'm sorry…'

He frowned.

'You need a rest now, do not talk… You're not doing anything wrong…'

'I love you…'she felt the need to say those words.

'I love you too…' he smiled at her. 'Now rest, I'll talk with Doctor Straus and we go back in my room.'

'Okay.' She said and closed her eyes.

Jess' smile faded and he turned back to talk with the doctor. Something told him that this conversation would be hard.

'I'm listening!' he said with strained face.

'I know that you are recovering from your surgery and probably I shouldn't put more pressure on your shoulders, but the situation with Rory get more complicated.'

'I'm not important at the moment!' he snapped. 'She is! So tell me what the picture is! I want to be prepared.'

'You really care about her…' Doctor Straus suddenly smiled. 'Now I can understand why you two broke all the rules here.'

Jess looked at Rory. She slept. His eyes told everything.

'She is my life!' he said without any shame. He was before. He did not like to talk about his feelings. He thought that was weakness. Now all that shame was gone. Rory pushed it away.

'I can tell…' Doctor Straus said and Jess looked back at her. 'Now, I want you to be very careful with her. We get under control the bleeding and the contractions. Baby's heartbeats are in norm, but she is very weak and that really concerned me. She probably was strong before, when she's taking care for you, thanks to her will. Now the baby take her all the strength and the physiological problem didn't make things easier.'

Jess rubbed his eyes and tried to avoid the weariness. He has to think about Rory right now. She was important. He tried to stay focus and looked back at Doctor Straus.

'What can I do?'

'You have to make sure that she will spend more of her time in the bed. She needs rest and you have to buy those medications, which I wrote on the prescription.'

'Okay.' Jess said. 'Anything else?'

'No stress. Seriously, no stress at all!' Doctor Straus looked at him carefully. 'You look tired.'

Jess rubbed his eyes again.

'I'm okay. Doctor Smith said that my recovery runs well, so at least in that front Rory will not be stressed.' He tried to smile.

Doctor Straus nodded and grabbed the phone.

'I'll call for stretcher.' She said, but Jess shook his head.

'No need.' He said and went into Rory's bed. 'I'll carry her if there is no problem.'

'If you feel strong enough…' she said, but in the mean time, Jess already was with Rory in his arms. 'Come tomorrow, before you go home. We'll set the appointment.'

'Thank you doctor.' Jess said before he leaved.

He gently put Rory in her bed and put one blanket over her. She slept peacefully. He twirled one curl over his finger and caressed her face. She slowly opened her eyes.

'Hey…' she sounded throaty.

'Hey…' Jess continued to caress her. 'I'm sorry I wake you.'

'It's okay.' Rory said and shivered under the blanket. Jess noticed her hand over her belly. She looked at him concerned. 'Baby…'

'The baby is okay. Doctor Straus said that we have to take care about you. She would be your doctor. She'll move in Stars Hollow next week so…'

'That's great…' Rory smiled, but then frowned. 'You don't look good, Jess.'

'I'm okay, little tired, but okay.' He forced himself to sound calm.

'You have to sleep. That pressure so soon after surgery it was not good for you.' Rory bit her lip. 'I'm sorry…'

'I told you not to!' Jess said quietly and kissed her forehead.

'But…'

'Sleep now, I'll wait and then I'll sleep too.' He tried to relax her.

'You promise?' she had to be sure.

'I promise!' he said and winked.

One nurse came to put her IV and little after that Rory fell asleep. Jess watched her for a while, but then the weariness said its word and he fell asleep too. He had no idea how the things will work from now on, but he was determent to watch over Rory no matter of the cost.


	38. Chapter 38 Promises

**My notes: Glad you like the previous chapter. :) What can you expect from this - Lorelai understood about Rory; Jess and Rory arrived in Stars Hollow; dramatic conversation; is the _old Jess_'s back? Enjoy reading! :)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 38 Promises**_

When Lorelai came to pick them up in the next morning she saw Jess sitting on his bed, fully dressed and watching sleeping Rory. Something in his eyes frightening her. They looked so sad and so desperate. Something happened. Lorelai could felt that.

'Jess?' she called him quietly.

There was no reaction at first. Lorelai thought that he was not heard her, but suddenly Jess turned at her direction.

'She's sleeping.' He said. 'She hasn't slept well last night.'

Lorelai closed to him.

'Why? What happened?'

Jess inhaled slowly as he is fighting with the words.

'We were at the gynaecologist yesterday.' Lorelai noticed how he grabbed the sheets in his fists. She put one calming hand on his shoulder. Jess continued. 'She felt pain and there was a bleeding. She almost lost the baby…'

'Oh, my…'

'The baby is okay now, but her condition is very delicate.' Jess released the sheets from his fists and ran fingers through his hair. 'She had nightmares almost all night and I couldn't help her!'

'Jess…' Lorelai did not know what to say.

'It breaks my heart.' Jess whispered and Lorelai trembled of his voice. Jess really changed. His _'old version'_ never would have dared to say something like this. It was too personal. Now, Lorelai could feel his pain. He could not hide it. 'It breaks my heart that I can't help her!' he repeated loudly.

'Jess, you have to be strong now.' Lorelai said with calming voice. She knew his fears. She passed through it four years ago. 'Rory needs you right now!'

Jess looked her.

'I am here! I am here and I am not going anywhere. Just wish she could've told me…'

'You know Rory, you know her probably better than anyone. Are you sure that she could have told you?'

Suddenly Jess smiled. Sad smile, but still...

'I doubt it!' he said and looked at Rory's bed. 'She wouldn't tell me, because she knows what my reaction it would be.'

Lorelai nodded with agreement.

'I told her yesterday, that if it's necessary I can run through one procedure and there won't be more kids, but she freaked out.'

Lorelai almost laughed.

'You seriously told her that?'

'Yeah…' Jess blushed.

'Jess she is happy for that baby.' Lorelai looked him with softness in her eyes. 'I know that you care about her, but you have to understand that there is not such thing as motherly love.'

His smile faded.

'I already know… Yesterday, as they tried to save the baby, she cried. Those words nailed into my brain. She was ready for everything, but I… I'm not sure if I am ready to loose her…' Jess looked again to Rory. 'I know I am a selfish and probably that makes me a bad person but… '

'Jess no…' Lorelai rubbed his back, touched by his words. 'You are not bad person now! Probably you were before, but now I can see you changed. You are not selfish if you love my daughter so strong that you cannot imagine losing her. Love is not selfish feeling!'

Jess smiled again.

'Can I quote you in my book?'

Lorelai smiled him back.

'If you mention my name of course you can…'

Jess stood up and went to Rory. Doctor Straus was here earlier this morning with the ultrasound. She checked again baby's heartbeats with the belt. Even make a diagram on it. She told Jess how to protect Rory and not to put any pressure on her stomach. She gave him prescription and her phone number. They settled appointment for the next week.

Doctor Smith also came. He checked his results and told him that his recovery runs well, even better than he expected. Jess was glad for that. Now he could turn his attention to Rory. Doctor Smith told him for the possible migraine and reassured him that this would be normal and there is nothing to worry about.

Jess heard Lorelai followed him. He didn't look back.

'I think that we'll need a little help with Annie.' He said without turning back. 'First it was me, now is her mother. I don't want to traumatize her again.'

'You are right.' Lorelai said. 'You can count on me and Luke about that. Just call me if you need.'

Jess nodded and took Rory's hand. In that moment, her eyes opened.

'Hey…' her eyes shined against his. 'Is it time?' she said throaty.

'Yeah…' Jess smiled at her so intimate that Lorelai felt herself like a voyeur. She coughed and Rory looked her.

'Mom? Are you here for long?'

'Nope, just arrived.' She lied and tried to smile. 'C'mon, we have to go! One little girl is waiting for you to come home!'

'Okay…' Rory pulled out the blanket and tried to sit, but suddenly frowned. 'How are we going to do this? They won't let us get out of here without a wheelchair…'

Jess smiled and lifted her up. She felt comfortable in his arms.

'I talk with Doctor Smith. We walk out of here like this.' He said and opened the door. Lorelai followed them with the luggage.

They stopped to one pharmacy in a way home. Lorelai went shopping. She left them on the back seat. Jess sat and Rory lay with her head on his lap.

'I am scared Jess…' she whispered until her mother was gone.

'I know.' He said and ran calming fingers through her hair. 'But I'm here and you can count on me!' Jess tried to sound strong enough. Tried to put his fears aside.

'You are scared too…' she whispered again. 'You can't hide that from me. I know you better than anyone does.'

'I am scared for you.' He said finally released his fears. 'If something happened to you I don't think that I can live longer…'

Jess heard her sobbed.

'I know that feeling.' She said and reached to his hand. Their fingers touched and united.

'You don't need to cry.' Jess said after awhile and kissed her hand. 'You don't need to do anything except to rest. I take care for the other things.'

'But you're not fully recovered…'

'I am enough to watch over you!' he interrupted her with firm voice. 'Now, you'll take all of your pills and you'll listen to me. No arguing and no stress!'

'I listen, Captain!' she tried to joke, but he frowned.

'I'm not joking! You'll listen or I personal bind you to the bed!'

Rory inhaled and yawned. She was not strong enough for arguing with him. She never was.

'Did you hear me?' he said with the same firm voice.

'Yes, I did and don't worry about.'

'But I am!'

'I know…' she said and squeezed his hand. 'And I am going to listen. Everything for the baby…'

'…and for you…' he almost whispered.

Meanwhile, Lorelai called Luke and explained to him what the situation was. He said that he closed the diner and waited them home.

They arrived just for the dinner.

'Mommy! Daddy!' Annie ran to them as they stepped out from the car.

Jess grabbed her and lifted her up through the air.

'My big girl!' He said and kissed her hair. 'How are you?'

Annie giggled.

'I'm fine daddy!' she said and cuddled to him. '_Grandpa_ Luke said that mommy needs us now.' She said so serious and made Jess smile. 'He said that she is thin and we have to take care for her. I will.' She finished and looked him closely. 'You will too?'

Jess felt so much love in that moment. He was so proud of her.

'I will too.' Then he winked at his daughter. 'We'll make mommy eat, you'll see.'

Annie giggled once again and when Jess took her down on the ground, she went strait at Rory, who still sat in the car.

'Hey, mommy!' she hugged her carefully. Grandpa Luke told her to be careful with her mother's belly and she did.

'Hi, honey!' Rory hugged her daughter and slowly inhaled her sweet childish scent. 'I love you!' she said and saw how Annie's face shined.

'I love you too, mommy!' Annie giggled and ran back in the house.

Jess went to Rory and lifted her.

'Are you ready for this?' he whispered.

Rory nodded and cuddled into him.

'Yes, I am.'

'Well then…' Jess smiled softly. 'Welcome home!' they entered in the house, followed by Lorelai and Luke.

It was Friday and everybody sat on the table. Everybody laughed and tried to act like usual, just for Annie. They didn't want to put that pressure on her. She had to be happy with her parents in home like every normal kid.

Jess watched Rory and her desperate attempts to eat. She really tried, but after her third bit, she pushed the plate away from her. Jess frowned and Luke noticed that.

'Annie, what do you think if we go upstairs to unpack mommy and daddy's luggage? Granny may come with us! It would be fun, don't you think?' he said and caught Lorelai's eyes. She nodded with understanding and the trio disappeared through the stairs.

'You have to eat…' Jess said with low voice.

'I can't! It makes me sick!' Rory frowned and put one hand on her mouth.

'You have to eat or I'll make you eat!' he tried to gained his temper, but his eyes glowed.

'Jess I really _can't_!'

'But you really _have_!' Jess felt the first symptoms of the migraine. He touched his forehead and frowned from the pain.

'What's wrong?' Rory sounded concerned.

'Nothing!' he snapped. Jess knew that he would not talk to her like that, but his patience was already off limits. 'I'm fine and I would be more than fine if you eat your _freaking_ meal'

'Jess!'

'What? I'm having a migraine, okay! You happy now?' he rose his voice a little. 'Now eat!'

'I can't!'

'You must!'

'Jess…' she pleaded.

'No _'Jess'_ me! You have to eat and that is period! You are a way too thin that you must be. You have no strength in your body, just because you have not appetite! Moreover, you are giving me migraine because of your stubbornness! '

'I'm not stubborn!' now she sound offended. 'I just can't eat… Maybe tomorrow?'

'No, no tomorrow! Today! Tomorrow you'll have your morning sickness and we'll be at the same point!'

'Don't stress me! It's not good for the baby!' her temper rose too.

'You're driving me crazy! I'm not stressing you! I just want you to eat! Is it too hard? _Jeez!_'

'Yes it is!'

Jess put hands on his eyes and tried to calm. When he looked at her, his face was blank. No emotions on it.

'Okay then, I'll make sure that we won't pass through this again!'

'What are you talking about?'

'We won't have any more children!'

'What?' she screamed. 'Are you crazy?'

'No, I'm not!' his face still was with blank expression. 'If you were asked me, Annie is more than enough.'

'Jess!' Rory put her hand on her stomach protectively. 'Don't talk like that!'

'If I only knew that you'll pass through this… I am not sure that I am into it! I am not sure that I would be ever, so…'

'You can't be serious!'

'But I am, in fact, I'll make a call tomorrow!'

'Give me the _damn_ meal!' Rory pouted and reached one hand to him. 'I'll eat!'

'If you think that is the way to…'

'I said, give me the meal! I'll eat if you promise not to make that stupid procedure!'

Jess passed her one small plate with boiled potatoes and smiled when she started to eat. When she ate the whole meal, she shot him a look and suddenly laughed.

'You tricked me!'

Jess smirked.

'But you ate, didn't you!'

'You have to promise not to do this again!'

Jess stood up and went to her. He knelt and put his hand on her belly. His eyes shined against hers.

'I love _our children_, Rory! I always will, but _I love you first_ and I'm not making any promises, which could threat you! If you promise that you take care for yourself, I'll do anything you want!'

Rory smiled and caressed his hair.

'I promise!' she leaned and kissed him.


	39. Chapter 39 Don’t Mess With Daddy!

**My notes: Happy New Year for all my reviewers! Hope you still read my stories in 2009! Now, new chapter - Jess trying to be a good parent; interesting convercation between Lorelai and Rory; new baby - boy or girl? Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 39 **__**Don't Mess With Daddy!**_

'I'm gonna be late!' Annie jumped around the kitchen table. 'Daddy!' she pleaded Jess. 'I want my pancake first!'

Jess turned around from the stove and frowned to Annie.

'No, you are not gonna late, because granny still wasn't here yet! And your mommy is going to have the pancake first!'

'I want it now!' Annie pouted. Jess never raised her tone, probably because of that, she insisted. She was wrong this time.

'_Ayn Rand Mariano_!' Rory hid her smile. Jess could be very scary, when he wanted. She did not say a word, because she trusted him completely about their daughter.

Rory had to admit that Annie was good actress when she wanted something. She pouted and started to sob.

'Oh, no!' Jess knelt near her. His face was still frowned and he grabbed her chin. 'I'm not going to buy in that! You may trick with this your granny and Luke, but not me! Now wipe out your tears or you not going to eat at all!' he talked with completely flat tone. Did not yell, but still it was voice that every parent would use to his child.

Jess stood up and turned back to the stove, but Rory saw him watching Annie with corner of his eye.

Obviously, Annie was hungry, because she stopped with the tears almost automatic. Still pouted, she climbed on the chair and remained silence.

Rory saw Jess' smile and shook her head. Annie probably had his character, but nobody could compete with Jess when he said something. Nobody could win а verbal duel against him. Rory still did not meet that person.

'Here we go the first, mommy!' Jess handed her one deliciously looking pancake and passed her the honey.

As usual, Rory's stomach upturned and she almost pushed away the plate, but then she looked Jess. They made a deal – Rory will eat and Jess will listen to her (well, almost). So, she grabbed the plate and poured some honey over the pancake. Jess turned back at the stove and after awhile, handed one pancake to Annie.

'If you continued with pouting I will seriously reconsider about this pancake…' he said, but put the plate beside his daughter.

'I am not pouting!' Annie grunted.

'Annie…' Rory started, but Jess raised hand. He wanted to handle with that situation alone.

'I'm seriously reconsidering the idea of you being grounded. In your room. All day. With no food until dinner!'

'My mommy never…'

'Your mommy is sick now, so you have to listen to me! And you gonna listen! Ask your mommy, I always keep my word!'

Silence. After awhile Annie said with trembling voice.

'I'm sorry, daddy! I'll be good! Can I eat my pancake now? Please?'

Rory hid her smile with one hand. Nobody could blame her daughter for that fast truce. After all, that was Jess!

Jess smirked and caressed his daughter's cheek.

'That's better! Now eat!'

He took his own pancake and sit beside Rory, who smiled at him.

'You are very good parent, Jess!' she whispered and rubbed his thigh under the table. He smiled softly.

'I hope I am! Now eat!' he said and looked at her half-empty plate.

'I can't anymore…'

Jess raised his eyebrows.

'Did I have grounded you too?'

'No…' Rory pouted and grabbed her fork. 'I preferred to be here in the sofa.' She gulped painfully and looked him with pleaded eyes. 'Did I really need…'

'Rory!' Jess frowned.

'You had better listen daddy, mom!' Annie said with knowing voice. 'He ground you if you don't!'

'That's right!' Jess smiled. 'I'm gonna ground you and you know with what…'

Rory looked back at her plate, desperately fought with her food. That morning she had very bad morning sickness. She had lost almost all of her strength. Jess helped her to the bathroom and back to the bed.

She did not walk most of the time. He insisted to carry her and they had little fight. But he won, again! Jess' argument was that Doctor Strauss had told him that. She had recommended bed rest and no stress. Rory gave up and Jess continued to carry her in the house almost a week.

Finally, Rory ate the whole pancake and that made him smile.

'Good girl!' he said and kissed her cheek.

The doorbell ringed and little after that Lorelai went into the house.

'Granny is here!' she yelled from the living room.

'Kitchen!' Rory yelled her back and her mother appeared.

'How are my _grandchildren_ today?' she said as she bent to kiss Annie.

'Almost grounded…' Jess answered and bent down to help Annie with her coat.

'Why?' Lorelai hugged his daughter and turned to Jess, who just buttoned Annie's coat and reached for the boots.

'The one wants to eat too much, the other don't want to eat at all!' Jess answered and nodded at Rory, then looked again at Annie. 'Let's put that hair in order, shall we?' he winked at Annie and she laughed.

'We never did that, daddy! You know that…'

'Sh-hh, your mother doesn't need to know that!' he whispered playfully, but loud enough for Rory.

'I heard that!' she screamed after them.

'We don't hear you!' Jess screamed back at the hallway and Rory heard Annie's laugh.

'I guess, Jess handled things here under control.' Lorelai smiled and sat beside her daughter.

Rory smiled back at her mother.

'I guess he does. You should have to see him this morning. He is a very good parent, mom! I think that maybe because of his father or the lack of him. Honestly, I do not think what I could have done without him!'

'Well, because of _him_ you are in that condition…' Lorelai looked at Rory's stomach.

'Mom!' Rory frowned. 'It wasn't only him! I also played _my_ part !'

'Whoa! Bad images in my head! Bad!' Lorelai closed her eyes.

Rory smirked.

'You should have known how to create a child…'

'Stop, please!' Lorelai raised her hands. 'When it comes to my daughter I preferred to believe in Immaculate Conception!'

Rory laughed playfully.

'I'm not _Virgin Mary_, you know! I _like_ to made love with my husband…'

'Seriously, stop!' Lorelai frowned.

'Jess is _very good_ in that and we…'

'Jess, _for the love of God_, _be ready_!' Lorelai almost yelled.

Jess showed from the living room.

'Annie is ready and is waiting for you…'

'Good! Bye, kids!' Lorelai almost ran and made Rory laughed.

'Bye mommy!' Annie yelled before they walked out from the house.

Jess looked confused.

'What was _that_?'

'My mom just found out that I'm not a _Virgin Mary_.' Rory said and caressed his face.

'You seriously told her that?' Jess raised his eyebrows and lifted her up from the chair.

'Yup!'

'I'm very proud of you! You look more and more like me every day…' he smirked and sat with her on the sofa.

'Nobody can be like you.' Rory said with serious face. She touched his lips with her fingers and kissed him.

'I like that…' Jess mumbled under her lips and hugged her.

They visited Doctor Straus for the first time since she was in Stars Hollow.

'I like to see you look better than previous time…' she smiled at Rory. 'How are you feeling?'

'Fine, I guess…' Rory looked at Jess until Doctor Straus prepared her for the ultrasound. 'Jess didn't give me the opportunity to get tired.'

Doctor Strauss smiled.

'That's good. And how are you Jess?'

'Never better.' He answered and smiled back.

'Okay. How is the morning sickness?'

'Not good.' Rory answered. 'But at least my appetite is almost back.'

Doctor Strauss put the belt over Rory's stomach and turned on the sound of the ultrasound. She preferred not to use the affix.

'Medications worked?'

Rory frowned.

'I should say _Jess_ worked!'

'Oh!' Doctor Straus looked at him.

'She is at the beginning of the forth month. She still has morning sickness. Is it normal?' Jess asked with concern in his voice.

'For her condition, I should say yes.' Doctor Straus answered and started the examination. 'Okay, now let's hear the baby's heartbeats.' She said and turned on the recording device near her.

The sound of the heartbeat echoed in the room and Rory smiled. Her baby was good.

'Now, that's a surprise!' said Doctor Straus after awhile, until she looked at the diagram.

'What surprise?' Rory and Jess asked in one voice.

'You are in fourth moth. Did you want to now is it a boy or a girl?'

Rory looked at Jess and both exchanged look with agreement.

'We preferred to be surprise…' Jess answered.

'Okay.' Doctor Straus said and looked at them with smile in her eyes. 'But I suggest buying another bed…'

'What?' Jess and Rory screamed at one voice.


	40. Chapter 40 Our Secret

**My notes: Happy New Year again! Here is my new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! One of the reviewers suggest the twins. I never thought that Rory should have them. My original idea was for only one child, but I guess I liked the 'twins' idea. :) So, in this chapter - Rory/Jess interaction; is it hard to keep a secret; one mysterious man arrived in the town; another family dinner; surprising end of Rory/Jess evening. Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

* * *

_**Chapter 40 Our Secret**_

'That explained your morning sickness and the extremely lack of the appetite. Your body is too fragile and it took time to adjust.'

Jess shook his head.

'Just to avoid the understatement – we are talking about _twins_ here?' his voice was quiet. Jess felt the squeezing of the Rory's hand. She was afraid.

'Yes, we are talking about twins.' Doctor Straus said and continued to examine the diagram.

'Oh, my…' Rory inhaled. 'I never thought that I… I mean, we don't have twins in the family.'

Jess shook his head again.

'We don't have either, or maybe I should ask my mother. But as long as I know, there is no twins for her blood line. Maybe my father…'

'It has to be.' Doctor Straus said. 'You need just one branch of the family.'

'Twins, huh?' Rory tried to gulp that news. She looked at Jess. He had the same expression on his face, but she saw something more in his eyes. Jess looked concerned, even more concerned than before.

'You still don't want to know your babies sex?' Doctor Straus smiled softly.

Rory nodded her head. Jess suddenly became speechless.

'We don't want to know. We just need to know if they are alright. That's all.'

'Well, I supposed that you know, but one pregnancy is hard enough. When you are pregnant with twins is even harder. Especially in your condition! Not for the babies but for you. You felt double tired.'

'And in my condition…'

'It would be double complicated.' Doctor Straus said.

'I see…' Rory felt tears in her eyes. 'I'm threatening the babies' life.'

She felt Jess' hand in her hair.

'This is not your fault.' She heard his voice. It sounds calming.

'Jess is right.' Doctor Straus said. 'This is not your fault. You don't wish your pregnancy to be hard, it just happens.'

'Now what?' Rory asked.

'Now, we will continue with the examinations, but this time once in two weeks.'

'Because they are twins?' Rory asked.

'Because they are twins and you have to be calm and relaxed. I know that it would be hard for you, but I suggest you to try.'

'I'll try…' light smile appeared on Rory's lips.

'I suggest bed rest for the next two weeks at least. Just to be sure.'

'I will take care for that.' Jess said and Doctor Straus smiled at him.

'I'm sure that she would listen. Don't you Rory?'

'I have to.' Rory crooked her face.

'Okay now.' Doctor Straus removed the belt from Rory's stomach and cleaned her. 'You don't need any more pills. The less is better.' She smiled.

Jess helped Rory to pull over her shirt and lifted her up from the bed. They went at the other room and sat until Doctor Straus filled Rory's file.

'What about morning sickness?' Jess asked when she finished. 'How long is going to be?'

Doctor Straus shrugged.

'It's different every time. It stops eventually. My recommends are the same as previous time – no stress, more food and no pressure on your stomach. We ménage to fix the problem then, but I do not want to repeat. I am not going to lie; there are too many questions in that pregnancy, but for now prognoses are good.'

Rory gulped.

'Previous time they told me that I might won't have any more children. Is it possible that they were wrong and I am able to have more children, excluding these?'

Doctor Straus smiled.

'Women with your condition hardly got pregnant again. They told that this is all about the physiology, but my theory is that all depends of the father. Some people just match and succeeded to have children despite of the bad prognoses.'

Suddenly Rory smiled and looked at Jess.

'I'm with the right person then.'

Doctor Straus smiled.

'I bet you are!'

After their visit to Doctor Straus, Rory and Jess had to pick up Annie from the kindergarten. Jess stopped the car just in front the building.

'Let's not tell about the twins yet!' Rory grabbed his hand.

'You are afraid.' Jess said. That was not even a question. He felt her concern.

'You can't imagine!' Rory's voice trembled.

'Believe me, I can!' Jess caressed her cheek. 'I'm scared for you. You are too fragile and now this?'

'I'm not scared for me, Jess. I am scared for the babies! If something happens to them I…'

'Hey, hey!' he hugged her and she leaned her head on his chest. 'Noting is going to happen! Stop think about that! Focus on the children. You said that you are happy that you are pregnant at all and you love the baby. Think about now, you have more to love!'

'I already love them…' she sobbed. 'But I'm so scared, Jess! If something goes wrong, it would be my fault!'

'Sh-hh…' she felt his calming hands on her back. They drawing circles and make her feel good. 'You don't need this right now. You don't need to be worry. You have to be strong and happy about that! I will do anything in my powers to make you feel good and comfortable!'

'You're not freaked out?' Rory sobbed for the last time. There was something in his words, something in his voice that make her feel good and secure. And his hands were so calming.

She heard his quiet laugh.

'I was at the beginning! I am not going to lie to you, I still am! How am I supposed to react on the news that instead one baby, I am going to have two? It's normal for every man to react like that!'

'I guess it is…' Rory was calm already, but she did not want to pull back. She felt so naturally in his hands.

'Then I remembered about you and your sadness when you told me how happy you were when you're found out about your pregnancy.'

'I thought that I couldn't have more children. I was really happy, Jess…' she whispered.

'I know.' He said and she felt his smile. 'I know you _are_ happy. You have to be. Now smile, because one little girl just went out from the building.'

Rory slowly pulled back and looked at Jess.

'Just promise me, that we keep that secret until the babies born!'

Jess smiled and nodded at her. He did not understand why they have to keep that secret, but if this would make her to feel more comfortable, he was agree with everything.

He went out from the car and walked to Annie.

'Hey, princess!' Jess lifted her up and kissed her cheek. Annie giggled. 'How was your day, my girl?'

'Hey, daddy!' she kissed him back and Jess took her down on the ground. He grabbed her tiny hand and both walked to the car. 'I draw something.'

'Really?' Jess opened the back door and wait until Annie climbed into the car. 'Show me.' He said before he closed it.

Annie shook her head and smiled.

'At home!' Jess smiled an took the belt over Annie shoulders. Then he closed the back door and sat behind the weal.

'What are you two talking about?' Rory asked when Jess started the car.

'Our little girl is having her own secret and she is going to shows us tonight.' He laughed along with Annie and Rory.

Tall dark-haired man stood opposite the street and watched the happy family. When they disappeared with the car, he walked down on the street, smiling.

Surprisingly for Rory, Jess took them at the _Luke's._

'You need a little variety.' He answered on her questioned look.

'But… but… you have to carry me there. That is embarrassing!' Rory blushed, but Jess smirked until they walked into Luke's.

'I have no problem with that!' she whispered in her ear and she blushed even more.

Luckily, the diner was almost empty. Well, not empty enough, considering Babette presence there. Rory almost grunted. Now the whole town would know about them. She forced to smile and make herself comfortable, when Jess put her on one chair and both with Annie went to find Luke.

'Hey, girl! How are ya?' Babette came to her as Rory expected.

'I am fine, thank you, Babette!' she answered politely and prayed Jess and Annie came back soon before the whole interrogation begin.

'How are your boy Jess? I heard that you came back weeks ago. Why we don't see you in town?'

Rory hid her smile. She had to admit, the people here was very '_delicate'_. She just opened her mouth to answer something and heard Jess' voice.

'Here is your French toast, madam!' he said and Rory looked at him.

Jess carried one table with three portions French toasts and three empty glasses. Annie walked next to him with one bottle of orange juice.

'Look, mommy! I helped daddy!' Annie jumped, before she sat on the chair next to Rory.

'I see…' Rory said and looked how proud her daughter was.

Jess freed the table and sat. Before he started to eat, Jess looked at Babette with playful flames in his eyes.

'My family wants to eat, so if you want to say something it has to wait!'

'You are really okay!' Babette pouted. 'I thought that you might change, Jess!'

'Who, me? Never!' Jess smiled perky.

'I'm done here! Bye, Rory! Hope you're good!' Babette grunted and slammed the door after her.

Jess laughed loudly.

'I guess I'm _the prodigal son_ again!'

Rory laughed too.

'I guess you are!'

'God, I missed this!' Jess said and bit one peace of the toast. 'All this acceptance and compassion …' he played tremble. 'It's exhausting! I like to be the bad guy again!'

Rory smiled and shook her head.

'What am I going to do with you?'

Jess smirked.

'You'll love me!'

'I will!' she said and bit one piece of the toast too.

'I love you too daddy!' Annie said and grinned against him.

'I know, princess!' Jess pinched her little nose and made her giggled.

Luke and Lorelai entered in the same minute.

'Oh, my _purity _daughter is here!' Lorelai said and kissed Rory. 'That's good to see!'

'_Purity_?' Jess raised his eyebrows.

Rory waved her hand playfully.

'Don't pay attention to her. She imagines some things! Like our daughter conception or how we…'

Lorelai rolled her eyes.

'Not again!' she pouted and looked at Luke, who already laughed. 'Help me, don't laugh like an idiot!'

'Sorry!' but Luke just could not stop.

Jess was on his happy mood, so he just reached his hand and pulled Rory for one passionate kiss. It took almost all of her breath. When he pulled back, her eyes shined against him.

'Kids! Kids here!' Lorelai screamed and put her hand on Annie's eyes. The little girl only smiled and pulled back.

'Daddy kissed mommy like that every evening!' she said and everybody laughed on Lorelai's expression.

'I give up!' she said and dragged one chair to the table. Luke went for their portion. They ended the evening sitting around the table and laughing.

'I'm guessing everything is good about the baby.' Lorelai asked.

Rory remembered her and Jess' new secret and smiled.

'Everything is good.' She said and put one hand on her stomach. 'Jess thought that I need some variety outside home.' Rory caught his look and send him one smile. 'I need more food!' suddenly she felt enormous appetite.

Jess raised his eyebrows.

'That's new! You sure?'

Rory nodded.

'I need one elephant! I'm feeling hungry for three!'

Jess smirked and whispered on her ear.

'You have to eat for three!'

Rory blushed. She was happy that they shared one secret.

'I will!' she answered and started to eat under his happy face.

The night was already fall over the town, so when they got back at home, Jess carried Rory straight at their bedroom. He helped Annie to dressed her pajama and both went to Rory, who was already under her blanket.

'I want to show you something!' Annie said and climbed on the bed right in Rory's arms. Jess sat beside them.

Annie showed them one picture of their family. It was only a figures, but she was so proud and happy.

'That was you daddy!' she said and pointed one of the figures. 'That's mommy and that's me with my brother or sister!'

'We are going to put that picture on the fridge!' Jess said and Annie shined against him.

Later that night Rory and Jess lay on the bed. Nobody was able to sleep. He was hugging her and she felt his hand on her stomach. Her hand was there also, caressing his with slow circles.

'I'm happy!' Rory whispered.

'I'm too…' Jess answered and then it happened.

Rory felt the very first move in her belly. It was like wings of a butterfly.

'Oh…' she shivered and Jess almost jumped.

'What? What happened?'

'Someone moves…' she said smiling.

'Someone?' he did not understand.

'One of the babies… Oh!' she shivered again. 'Maybe there is the other!'

'Can I…' she heard his trembling voice and smiled.

Rory took his hand and put his palm on the place she felt the kick. They waited and luckily Jess felt it too.

'I never loved you enough!' he said and hugged her even tight.

Rory smiled.

'You are right now…'


	41. Chapter 41 My Family

**My notes: This chapter is prelude to the next one. Little gulp of fresh air before we get close to the next drama. Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 41 My Family **_

It was the first day of the spring. Rory sat at her swing chair on the terrace and watched Jess, who was painting their front fence. She smiled and leaned back at the chair. They had an appointment for the next week, but Rory was calm for the first time since she knew she was pregnant. Her belly was already obvious and she was nervous at the beginning, because she thought that it might be too early for that. Rory called Doctor Straus and she reassured her that in pregnancy with twins that were normal.

Rory frowned from the baby's kick. It wasn't so hard, but was hard enough to make her smile at the feeling. She rubbed her belly with dreamy face. That was sign that her babies were fine and healthy.

'I'm done!' she heard Jess' proud voice. She looked him until he walked to her, all covered with white paint.

'You look very cute!' Rory said with playful flames in her eyes. 'Or sexy, I should say!'

'Don't mock me, woman!' Jess grunted, but it was obvious that was a joke.

He leaned to kiss her and she moaned after the kiss.

'Mm-mm you taste good!'

Jess raised his eyebrows.

'Oh, am I?'

Rory nodded with dreamy face.

'You are…'

Jess laughed.

'Glad you like my taste, but don't eat me yet. I'm not big enough!'

'You are big enough for me…' she looked him from up to down.

Jess laughed even louder.

'Well, well, Mrs. Mariano! I'm glad that our daughter isn't here to hear you! You sound very dirty!'

Rory shrugged.

'I'm a pregnant woman. Pregnant women have certain… needs.' She looked at him with passion in her eyes.

Jess turned serious.

'Not that I am not flattered, but… That might be dangerous for the babies.'

'No, it's not. If we are very careful…'

'How do you know that?'

Rory smiled at him provocative.

'I asked.'

'You asked who? Doctor Straus?' Jess sounded shocked.

'Yeah…' she blinked against him.

'You actually asked the doctor whether we can make love?'

'Mh-mm…' Rory blinked again.

Jess frowned against her.

'Okay, who are you and what did you do with my wife?'

'I am your wife, just your horny wife right now!'

'That's new!'

'Jess?'

'Hm-mm?' he stared at the fence.

'Are you trying to avoid this?'

'Yes!' he gulped painfully.

'Can you look at me?'

'N-nope!'

'Why? You're scared?' she sounded curious.

Jess coughed nervously.

'I just thought that we can do lots other stuff…'

'Like?' Jess felt her eyes stared at him.

'Like… watch a movie and… other… stuff…'

'But I want to do one particular thing !' Rory insisted.

'I don't want to!' Jess looked at her and gulped again. She unzipped her blouse, just to the beginning of her breasts. Her fingers lifted there and slowly caressed her skin.

'Are you sure?' she asked throaty with voice full of desire.

'Mh-mm…' but his eyes was on her fingers.

'Okay, then I will continued by myself… here… outside… on the terrace.' Rory continued with unzipping.

That was enough for Jess. He grabbed her from the chair and both went into bedroom.

He put her gently on the bed and took off his painted shirt.

'You're not playing fair!' he whispered until she unbuttoned her bra.

'You teach me well…' she reached and pulled him to her lips.

'Are you sure?' he said with final hesitation.

'I am sure and I know that you will be careful… So stop talking and kiss me!'

Jess finally gave up to her. Hour after that they lay on the bed fully exhausted with sweaty bodies.

'That was… wow!' Rory whispered.

'Yeah… wow!' Jess answered and hugged her. His fingers drew circles on her back. Her head rested under his chin and he inhaled the scent of her hair.

'Are you feeling, okay?' he asked after awhile.

'No, I am feeling… excellent! I'm feeling alive!' Rory kissed his bare chest and leaned her head there. 'Thank you!'

She felt his lower laugh.

'You're welcome!'

'I didn't know that exists so many ways for making love… '

Jess smirked.

'Like I said – you can count on me!'

They lay silent for a while. Rory lay on her back and gazed at her faintly protuberant belly. She felt one kick and blinked.

'What?' Jess looked at her concerned.

'Nothing, it's just… One of the babies kicked.' She looked at him and smiled. 'Do you love me?'

Jess frowned.

'Now you're talking nonsense. You know that I love you!'

'Yeah, but after few months I won't be so thin and graceful.'

Jess smiled and put his hand on her belly.

'You're carrying my children! I will love you no matter how you look like!'

Jess felt another kick and smiled.

'See, even they agreed!' he kissed her again and soon after that Rory fell asleep.

Jess used that moment to take a shower and take care for the dinner. Annie had to stay with Luke and Lorelai that night, so Jess and Rory to be alone for a while.

He learned to cook in Philadelphia. Rory liked his meals and Jess was very proud of that. So he cooked her favorite meal and decided to work on his new book.

His laptop was at their room, so Jess went there and sat on the bed along with it. He at looked Rory and smiled. Last few days were good and she was in perfect mood. She was happy and joyful, and relaxed. Jess was happy for her. She deserved that. He smiled, caressed her hair and started to write.

Rory woke up late that afternoon. She raised her head just to notice that Jess write something on his laptop. He was so concentrate and Rory did not say a word. She just smiled and continued to watch him. She liked that moments when he was there, along with her.

'Hey sleepy head!' Jess said and she raised her eyebrows. He didn't even looked at her.

'How would you know that I am awake? '

He smiled, but still with his eyes on the laptop.

'I felt it!'

'Oh, you are so mushy!'

Jess saved the file, closed the laptop and turned to her.

'I am not mushy. I know you too well!'

'Really?'

'Really!'

'But you called me _'honey'_ back at the hospital!'

He frowned.

'It was a moment of weakness!'

'But I am your _'honey'_…' she loved to tease him.

'Oh, whatever!' he grunted but looked at her with love. 'Let's go eat! I'm starving!'

'Me too!' she said and he helped her to dress her clothes.

'That was good!' she said after her last bit.

'Glad you like it!' Jess smiled and cleaned the table.

They lay on the sofa and Rory said quietly.

'Your mom called today…'

'Liz? What she wants?'

'She wants to see you and to see Annie.' Rory said carefully. She knew that Jess had special attitude for his mother.

'I preferred not to.' He said with flat voice.

'She is your mother, Jess!'

'So? I never had been close with her. She did not understand me. She only gave me money to hang out and not to be in home. When I was in trouble, she decided to send me to my Uncle. For her that was the easy way!' his voice was still flat, but Rory felt his anger. 'She always preferred the easy way! I wasn't wanted since from the beginning and she made a pretty good job to showing me that in my entire life!'

'Jess, calm down please!' Rory caressed his chest. She did not know his mother or his father. However, after his reaction, she was not even sure that she wants to meet them. Jess was in pain. Emotional pain caused him by that woman. 'We will do it what you want! We are your family now!' Rory tried to relax him.

'I tried to be good with her.' He said, but this time his voice sounded sad. 'I even went to her wedding with her new husband. I tried to get along with her and her new family. Even when I found that, I had a sister and she did not tell me.' Jess inhaled. 'I stopped trying. It did not work. She and I are two very different people. Do not get me wrong, she is my mother and I think I love her, but I cannot be around her. I can't stand that.'

'When you were at coma in the hospital, Luke called her.' Rory said quietly.

'I know, he told me. She did not come. I expected that. She has her new family and I am just a bad period of her life…'

'Jess, you don't think that!' Rory felt tears in her eyes.

'I started to live when I arrived here. When I met you, I suddenly realized that I am capable of love. I did not know in that moment. Our relationship did not work then, because I did not know how to act. That sharing thing was new for me. I was not close with anyone until that moment. Therefore, I scared and ran away. I did the only thing that I knew, ran!'

'And your father?'

Jess laughed sadly.

'My father? He does not even pretend like my mother. He just bailed soon after I was born. I met him when we broke up. He came here to see me. I talked with him and when he ran again, I went after him in California. I tried to get close with him, but trust me Rory, he assured me that is better for me to go. I can tell you, _Luke_ is father to me.'

'I wish I could do something…' Rory whispered.

'You are doing now.' He answered. 'You gave me a family! My family!'

'I love you!' Rory whispered.

'I love you too…' Jess smiled and kissed her hair. 'Always was and always will!'

They silenced a little. Rory decide to change the touchy subject.

'You know, tomorrow is a _Bit-A-Basket_ day. '

Jess frowned.

'You want to go? But you're not single anymore!'

'I know, but I am curious. Please Jess! Can we go?'

He suddenly laughed.

'You are the professional teaser! You know that!'

Rory blinked against him.

'I have a good teacher!' she yawned.

'Okay, student! It's time for bed!' Jess lifted her up and walked.

'Only with you on it!' she said playfully and made him smile.


	42. Chapter 42 Bid A Basket Day

**My notes: This chapter could bring you lot of good memory. At least for me does. :) That was one of my favourite episodes. You can clearly see how Rory is falling for Jess here. It's obvious! :) I like it a lot! It ends with surprising visit for Rory. Is it good or bad? Read and you'll see! I'm giving you one hint: that man is the only one, who knew that Annie is Jess' daughter since from beginning. Curious? Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 42 Bid-A-Basket Day**_

Rory and Jess went at the _Bid-A-Basket_ day. It was on the same place like every year – in front of the gazebo. Rory and Jess sat inside and watched the whole ceremony. They smiled at the common memory.

'And if I remember correctly, I gave 90 dollars to be with you!' Jess laughed.

'But I'm worth every penny!' Rory leaned back at his chest and blinked.

Jess smiled and kissed her hair.

'You are…'

'… Now the next basket…' said Taylor. Rory and Jess looked at him. 'It's a small, but remember, small things sometimes are big…'

Rory and Jess blinked and sank at the memory…

_Taylor showed the next basket._

'_Now this next one may not look like much ...__'_

_It was Rory's. She smiled at her mother._

'_Mine.__' She said._

'_Nice.__' Lorelai smiled at her._

_Taylor continued._

'_... but remember people – good things come in small packages.__'_

'_How badly does he want to be hosting a game show?__' Lorelai raised her eyebrows._

'_Hm, he can taste it.__' Rory was not so excited. She already knew who is going to win her basket .Dean of course. Although… she looked around. Nope! It is going to be Dean. _

_Taylor coughed._

'_Let's start the bidding at three dollars.__'_

'_Hey!__'__Rory sounded offended. _

'_Five dollars.__' Dean tried to play gentleman and Rory smiled at him. He was good boy. He was good with her. Her first boyfriend. _

'_Now that's the kind of bidding we want to hear today.__' Taylor waved his gavel__ enthusiastically. _

_Lorelai smiled._

'_He's good. He's very good.__'_

'_Five dollars, do I hear ten dollars?__' Taylor continued._

_Suddenly one voice came__ from the back._

'_Ten dollars.__'_

_Rory almost jumped and turned around. Her heart raced, but she could not admit. It was Jess. She secretly hoped that he would come, but she could not admit that also._

'_Okay, I have ten dollars. Do I have fifteen?__'_

'_Twenty.__' Jess higher the pawn and gazed at Dean challenging._

_Rory saw that and quickly turned around._

'_Twenty dollars, do I hear twenty-five?__' Taylor looked surprised, but after all that was Jess. You could not predict his actions. _

_Dean accepted the challenge._

'_Thirty.__'_

'_Okay, see, you boys don't seem to understand the way this thing works.__'_

_But Jess obviously wanted to win. He smirked and raised the pawn again. _

'_Forty dollars.__'_

'_Fifty dollars.__' Dean could not leave behind._

'_Excuse me, have either of you noticed how tiny this thing is?__' Taylor looked at the boys, who didn't looked the basket. Important thing was who is going to win and it was not the basket. _

_Jess smirked again._

'_Seventy-five.__'_

'_Now we're not talking cents gentlemen, we're talking dollars remember.__' Taylor tried again._

_Lorelai looked carefully the whole situation. She looked Dean and saw his desperate face. _

'_Uh oh. Dean's hesitating.__' She said._

'_Eighty.__' Dean finally decided._

_Rory shifted nervously._

'_He does not have eighty dollars to spend on that basket.__'_

'_Eighty? Eighty dollars?__' Taylor finally gave up and decided to act. He took the offer seriously._

_But Jess wasn't finished. __He had enough money to win this stupid thing. He had almost 200 dollars. Dean probably wasn't ready for competition, but Jess was._

'_Ninety.__' he said and smirked again._

'_Ninety dollars, is that correct?__'__Taylor wanted to be sure. Jess nodded._

_Lorelai looked at Dean with __pity__._

'_You know, I don't think he'll have to.' _

'_Okay, we've got ninety going once, ninety dollars going twice. . . sold to the nice young hoodlum in the back for ninety dollars.' __Taylor hit the gavel and Rory's heart jumped as he watched how Jess walked to pick up his/hers basket…_

'… Sold for 20 dollars!' Taylor hit with the gavel. Rory and Jess smiled.

'So you wanted to impress me then. Am I right?' She cuddled to him.

'I wanted you!' he said with provocative voice. 'From the first day I saw you I knew that you have to be mine!'

'No matter of the cost?' she was flattered.

Jess shrugged.

'I knew that you loved those stupid town traditions. It was the only way you could pay attention to me.'

'Hm-mm…' she shifted more comfortable in his arms. 'But I was with Dean then.'

'You weren't _married_ to Dean!' he pointed the obvious. 'Like I told you then, _he wasn't _your type of a guy.'

'And who is? You?'

Jess smirked and caressed her protuberant belly.

'I think I made my point!'

Rory smiled and put her hand over his.

'I think you do!'

'… Done! That was the last basket. And that, ladies and gentlemen, concludes the basket bidding for today. Victors come claim your prizes and your dates. Let the lunching begin!' Taylor hit with the gavel for the last time and everybody walked.

Except the three young people. They stood near to the gazebo. Two boys and a girl. The boy and the girl shouted and the other boy just stood near by them and smirked. That picture was so familiar to Jess.

'Look!' he whispered to Rory and she turned her eyes there.

'He mock with me!' one boy shouted. 'He mock with me and this is for the last time, I swear!'

'Calm down, Danny! This is just a lunch! We sit, we talk it's over!'

'You're not going, Rosy!' he shouted again.

'You can't be serious!' the girl shouted at him.

Jess chuckled. He already knew who is going to win.

…_Rory and Dean talk__ed__ behind the gazebo. _

_Dean was frustrated._

'_I'm gonna kill him.__'_

_Rory tried to be not so __excited about her company for the lunch. _

'_Dean, he was probably just fooling around or something__'she secretly hoped that was more than that._

'_No, he was messing with me.__' Dean had his own theory._

'_I don't__…' she tried to say something, but Dean was too angry._

'_He was messing with me and it's the last time, I swear to God.__'_

'_Dean, calm down.__'_

'_Why would he do this?__'_

'_Maybe he was hungry.__' Or maybe he wanted to talk with me, Rory thought._

'_He's trying to make me crazy.__' Dean shouted._

'_Just don't let him.__' Rory tried to calmed him but in the mean time__ Jess walk__ed__ up behind them__._

' _I gotta tell you, of all the nutty barn raising shindigs this town can cook up, this one wasn't half bad.__' He looked happy. _

'_Glad you enjoyed it.__' Dean grunted._

'_Yes I did. So shall we?__' Jess smirked and looked at Rory._

'_Shall we what?__' Dean intervened._

'_Shall we go?__' Jess answered._

'_Go where?__'_

'_G__o eat.__'_

'_Excuse me?__' Dean looked him with surprise._

'_The person who buys the basket wins the company of the person who makes the basket for lunch. Basket, basket maker, guy who didn't bring enough money.__' Jess tried to look not so happy, but he failed and that pissed Dean even more.. _

'_You think this is funny.__'_

' _Well, it's no Lenny Bruce routine but it has its moments.__'_

' _Bye Jess.__' Dean said provocative. He couldn't even imagined that Rory would go with that guy._

'_Where you going?__' Jess played interest._

'_You're the one who's going.__'_

'_Oh, as soon as Rory is ready.__' Jess said that as he knew that she would come._

'_She's not going with you.__' Dean clenched his fists._

'_Really, is that true?__' Jess looked at Rory._

'_Yes, it's true.__' Dean answered instead of her._

'_Excuse me Edgar Bergen, I think I'd like Charlie McCarthy to answer now.__' Jess smiled at his expression._

'_Shut up.__' Dean shouted._

_Rory finally decided to talk.__She had torn between loyalty to her boyfriend and to lunch in one very good company. Jess was intrigued after all. _

'_Dean.__'_

'_What?__' he turned back to her._

'_Well…__' she already made her choice - Jess. _

'_Oh, come on!__' Dean read her voice and understood._

'_It's tradition.__' Rory tried to hide behind that._

'_I don't believe this.__'_

'_It's true. My mother and I have been doing this every year since we moved here.__' She sounded very convincing, but not for Dean._

'_So buck tradition.__' He waived his hand._

'_Are you kidding? Do you remember how mad Taylor was when I was sick and I couldn't go to the turkey-calling contest?__' In that moment Rory looked like Jess. She wanted to do something; she will do it, no matter how!__That pissed Dean even more._

'_This isn't school, you're not getting graded.__'_

'_Just don't make this into a big thing.__' Rory put her hands in her pockets and shrugged. Dean had to accept her decision._

'_Don't go.__' He tried for the last time, pleaded for her loyalty. _

'_Oh geez man, she's not shipping off to 'Nam.__' Jess intervened in their conversation. He knew that Rory would go with him and Dean just postponed the things. That annoyed him. _

'_You SO need to shut up now.__' Dean snapped. _

'_Look, Dean, it's a picnic, it's lunch. We'll sit, we'll eat, it's over.__' Rory tried to convinced him for one last time. _

'_No.__' Dean snapped again this time to her._

'_What do you think's gonna happen?__' Rory asked and Jess was intrigued._

'_Yeah, I think I'd like to hear this one also.__'_

_Dean never was that kind of a boyfriend. He never got jealous. Even from Tristan. He trusted Rory. He knew that she wasn't that type of a girl. She would never cheat on him. Then Jess arrived. There was something between them. Some tense that Dean could feel it. For the first time, Dean felt jealousy. _

'_I don't want you to go.__' He tried for the really last time._

' _Dean!__' but she insisted, clearly annoyed._

'_Fine, forget it, go.__' He gave up and__ walk__ed__ away__.__Rory followed him._

'_Please don't walk away like that.__'_

'_Sorry, I'd do a silly walk but I'm not feeling very John Cleese right now.__' Dean stopped and snapped at her comment._

' _Dean, this isn't my fault. I didn't ask him to do that, I didn't tell him to do that. Dean, you're my boyfriend. I would never do anything to hurt you.__' She sounded so believed he, but still, there was Jess. You couldn't be sure about him. _

'_Yeah? You're doing it right now.__' He walked away and this time she didn't followed him. _

_Rory __stood alone__ as Jess walk__ed__ up to her _

' _You know, there's nothing there.__' He said._

'_Yes, I know.__' Rory shrugged. _

'_You going after him?__' Jess sounded curious._

'_Not right now.__' She shrugged. She was too angry to Dean right now._

_Jess smiled and waived the basked under her nose._

'_So then, shall we?__'_

'_Fine, come on.__' _

_They walked away from the crowd to their place…_

'… What do you thing is going to happen?' Rosy shouted at Danny and Jess smiled.

'Hey, boy!' he called quietly the other boy, who won the girl's basket.

'Yes?' he came.

'How much?' Jess nodded to the basket.

The boy smirked.

'Fifty.'

'Fifty?' Jess nodded, clearly impressed. 'I gave ninety at your age.'

'Good for you!' the boy smiled and looked at Rosy then suddenly turned back. 'Wait a minute! You are Jess!'

Jess smiled.

'Yeas, I am…'

'And this is Rory!' she smiled at the boy. 'I'm Jason, nice to meet you! I watched the movie!'

Jess raised one eyebrow.

'Really?'

'Yeah.' The boy smiled. 'You are the reason for me coming here. You inspired me to do this. I don't like those stupid traditions!'

'Is she worth it?' Jess nodded at the girl, who still was arguing with her current boyfriend.

Jason looked there and smirked.

'Every dollar!' he said.

'Okay…' Jess looked at Rory who smiled at him. 'Go get her then! But hey!' Jess called Jason before he walked. 'Don't use the bridge! This is my number!'

Rory coughed to hide her laugh.

'I won't!' Jason said. 'I have my own place!' he winked and walked away.

'So, what you think?' Rory followed the boy with her eyes. 'Is he going to win?'

Jess looked at him too. Rosy and Danny continued with their arguing. A little after Jason went to them, Danny leaved and left Rosy alone with Jason. She pouted, but when she turned to Jason, smile appeared on her face. Both of them walked away.

'He already won!' Jess said and hugged Rory. 'C'mon! Let's go home! It still cold outside and I don't want to risk with you!'

'Okay!' Rory agreed and Jess lifted her up. As they passed behind Taylor, Jess smirked and could not resist saying.

'Still nobody can outbid me! What you think, Taylor? Such a shame…'

Jess and Rory walked away followed by Taylor's eyes.

'That boy never gives up!' he mumbled.

He heard Rory's laugh and shook his head. Those Gilmore girls had a terrible taste for men.

Rory and Jess went to pick up Annie from Luke and Lorelai. They came home altogether for the lunch. Annie told them how good she was with _granny and grandpa_. Jess looked at her strangely. She continued to call Luke, _grandpa_. She accepted him like _his_ father and Jess was happy about that.

'Now it's time for nap!' Jess said as he noticed how Rory and Annie yawned.

'But I don't want to sleep!' Annie pleaded.

'Yeah, me neither!' Rory also looked at him.

Jess frowned.

'Annie, go in your room! I'll come to check you after awhile and you better be in the bed!'

'Okay, daddy!' she leaned to kiss him and jumped of the chair.

'That was quick!' Rory smiled.

'You can take the sofa!' Jess lifted her up and took her there. 'Even if you don't want to sleep, you need a rest. I'll be here in a minute!'

'Love ya!' Rory clamored after him.

When he turned back, he saw Rory gazed at the door with strange expression.

'Rory what…?' he followed her look.

Her father stood there and watched her. Jess never saw Rory's father alive. He knew him from the pictures.

The silence was awkward. Jess turned his look back to Rory and saw her pain. Something had happened. Jess felt it. Christopher was heart his daughter. He felt that too. As he opened his mouth to say something, Rory anticipated him.

'What are you doing here?' she said with flat tone.

'I wanted to see you!' was the answer.

'You saw me, now leave my house! I don't want you here!'

'Rory, I'm your father!'

'You weren't four years ago!' she snapped and tried to sit more comfortable. Jess helped her, without saying a word.

'I thought that was the best for you…' Christopher tried to step closer, but Jess stood up and shook his head premonitory.

'You're not making another step, until you tell me, what is going on here!' Jess said with low voice to Rory's father.

'He told me to make an abortion!' suddenly Rory shouted.

'What?' Jess turned his head to look at her. She was in tears.

'My own father told me that it's better for me not to having Annie! My baby! My child!' Rory still was hurt.

'You were so young…' Christopher tried to talk.

'No, that wasn't the reason! You did not like Jess! You did not want to have his child! Jeez, dad! You didn't even know him!'

Jess could not say a word. He just stood there. Trying to accept that news. He only knew that Rory was hurt and he did not want that.

'Rory…' he tried to intervene.

'You knew that I loved him! I herd your arguing with mom! She hadn't liked him either, but at least she accepted my love for him!'

'Rory…' this time was Christopher. 'Give me another chance, please…' he pleaded with regret in his eyes.

'It… is... too… late…' Rory started to breathe faster. She felt the lack of air. 'Jess…' her eyes looked at him.

But he already was there. He took her hands in his and looked her.

'Breathe with me, Rory. C'mon… inhale… exhale… that's right. You can do it!'

Rory followed his voice and started to breathe normally.

'Are you okay?' Jess asked and put his hand on her belly. He felt immediately one kick under his hand. Rory smiled. She felt it too.

'Yeah, _we're_ okay!' she said and caressed his hair.

'You're pregnant again?' it was her father.

'Yes, she is and it's complicated enough! She don't want you here, so I suggest you to leave!' Jess stood up again and frowned against him.

Christopher opened his mouth, but he saw Rory's face and decided that is better for him to go.

'Goodbye!' he said with sad voice before he closed the front door.

'Hug me, please!' Jess heard her whisper and hugged her. She clamed in his arms and leaned her head on his chest.

'I'm here…' Jess whispered and kissed her hair. 'I'm here…'


	43. Ch43 Past Mistakes Future Consequenses

**My notes: Now you'll understand why Rory is so angry at her dad. Why he suggested her abortion and what was her reaction. Enjoy reading!:)**

**P.S. Thanks to all of you who continued to read my story! I planned to be 20 chapters and no one more. But all of you inspired me! Your reviews keep my muse alive. :) Thanks for the support! Should I continue? I have a lots of ideas in my mind, so it's up to you! Thanks once again! :)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 43**__** Past Mistakes and Future Consequences**_

Yale Hostel, about four and a half years ago

_Rory packed up her luggage. She didn't know that she had so many things here. When the last box was ready, she sat on top of it. _

'_It's done!' she said in the empty room. Paris got her things earlier and now the small apartment was full of her boxes._

'_Hey, kiddo!' Rory smiled at her father's voice. He would help her with the boxes. Rory could use one strong shoulder, because she was single now. On top of that, she had a prescription, not to lifted up heavy things._

_Rory smiled and looked at her belly. It was still flat and hid his secret._

'_Here, dad!' she yelled and Christopher appeared soon after that. He smiled at his daughter and bent to kiss her._

'_Oh! You didn't told me that I have to transport the whole state!' he tried to joke and Rory giggled. _

'_Sorry!' she said and hugged him. 'The last time was more easy...'_

_In the minute, she said that, Rory bit her lip. Previous time... When Jess was here and asked her to run away with him. She did not. Moreover, her personal life was a disaster after that. Maybe if she ran with him, things would be different, simpler and not so complicated like now. _

'_What? Bad memory?' Christopher sat beside her._

_Rory shook her head and tried to smile._

'_Nope! Just memories...' she said._

'_You know, I always wondered, what made you to reconsider and turned back here? I mean, not there I'm complaining or something, but that was an important decision.'_

_Rory smiled._

'_Someone from my past...' she said. Moreover, maybe someone from my future, she thought. Her hand slipped to her belly._

'_Now I'm intrigued.' Christopher smiled. 'Who is that person? It seems like he had some influence on__ you.'_

_Rory shifted uncomfortable. Jess was taboo in her conversations. Nobody spoke for him and she didn't speak for him with nobody. He was too painful subject. _

'_It's a long story…' she mumbled._

'_I have enough time…' her dad said and smiled._

'_You don't like it. Let's just keep the things they are and leave the past behind.'_

'_You obviously can't leave that man. So tell me, who it is? Jugging for your reaction, it is a man, isn't it? C'mon kiddo, you can trust me. Is it someone of your old boyfriends? Friend?' _

'_Dad, please!' she jumped from the box and walked around the room. 'I don't want to talk about it!'_

'_But I want to know, who has so good influence on my daughter. I want to shake his hand.'_

_Suddenly Rory stopped and smiled._

'_I don't think you would!'_

'_Why?' He sounded curious. 'Is it Dean?'_

'_Dean? No! How would you think that was Dean?'_

_He was her first boyfriend. She loved him once, but the second time was worse than ever. She thought that the old feelings were back, but she was wrong. Sadly, Rory understood that too late. She already slept with him. She gave him something that belongs to other. But she was so hurt then and so confused. Probably he was also, but that didn't excused him. Dean used her to cheat on his wife. He left her for his wife. Rory smiled bitterly. And everybody thought that Jess was the bad!_

'_Okay. It isn't Dean…' her dad rubbed his chin. 'Who was then? Is it that your fiancé, Logan? Are you two decided when the big event it would be?'_

_Rory squeezed the book in her hands, held it like a shield in front of her and gulped. She didn't even notice that she held that book._

'_I brought him back the ring.' She said quietly._

_Christopher jumped._

'_What? Why? I thought that you love him. Your mother told me about your conversation and that you told her that maybe he is the one for you…What happened?'_

'_I… I…' Rory looked down. How to confess your father that you're pregnant? And it's not from your fiancé? No one had to know. No one! If someone should know, that was Jess. As for the others, that baby was only hers._

'_He wasn't the right for me!' Rory said and sounded sincere._

'_But you loved him.'_

'_Yes, I did.' That was true. She did love him. 'But sometimes, the love wasn't enough.'_

'_How so?'_

'_It's like…' Rory waved with one hand. The other held the book. 'It is like you and mom. You loved each other, but you just did not mean to be. It has to be more. That was I told to Logan, when I brought him back the ring.'_

'_He was a good boy.' Christopher said. 'From the good family and he loved you. What else do you want?'_

_Yeah, Logan was a good boy, but not so good for her. Everybody thought that he is a careful and loving person. That he was gentleman. His family was rich and respectful. Rory knew what her life would be if she became his wife. She wanted more. _

_Logan was perfect and imperfect at the same time. He showed his truly face just to her. Playboy, drunk sometimes.. He liked to be surrounding with perfect women. Rory was not perfect. She did not want to be just another trophy in his wall. She wanted more._

_When she met Logan, she thought that he was like a gulp of fresh air. She thought that he was her salvation from all the lies of her life. Dean just left her and Rory was hurt. Logan was the man standing next to her. It was easy to love him. It was easy to close her eyes for the true. She thought that she was happy. That is why she told to her mom, that he maybe is the one. But he wouldn't. He never was and never would be. She wanted more._

_Logan was the boy, who made her gave up from the college. When she saw his life full of joyful and endless party nights, she thought that that was easier. She moved in her grandparent's house and became part of their society. Of Logan's society. And somewhere along the way, she lost her true self. She forgot about true Rory. That was easier, but she wanted more._

_Then Jess came back. Just for a while, but enough to shake her world again. _

'_What the hell is going on?__' he asked her with strange expression on his face._

'_I told you, he's tired! And his family's bugging him right now __..' Rory avoided his look._

_Jess caught her eyes._

'_I mean, with you! What's going on with you?__' he raised his voice._

_Rory was stunned.__ Nobody talked with her in that way for long time. Nobody knew her that better._

'_What do you mean?__'_

'_You know what I mean! I know you. I know you better than anyone! This isn't you.__' Jess leaned into her._

_Rory nodded._

'_I don't know.__'_

'_What are you doing? Living at your grandparents' place? Being in the DAR? No Yale - why did you drop out of Yale?__' Jess said__ passionately._

'_It's complicated!__' yeah, it was. Only if she knew the right reason._

'_It's not! It's not complicated!__' he didn't accept her answer. He didn't believe her. _

_Rory became __defensive__._

'_You don't know!__'_

'_This isn't you! This! You going out with this jerk, with the Porsche! We made fun of guys like this!__' Jess almost yelled._

'_You caught him on a bad night.__'_

'_This isn't about him! Okay? Screw him! What's going on with you? This isn't you, Rory. You know it isn't. What's going on?__' He waved hand to interrupt her. Logan wasn't important for him. She was._

_Rory start__ed__ to g__o__t it. He look__ed__ at her, questioning.__ Rory could not stand his look and said sincere._

'_I don't know.__'__ She look__ed__ around, thinking__, __wrap__ing__ her coat tightly around her. __'__I don't know.__'_

_They look__ed__ at each other for a moment.__ He leaved and left her with her thoughts. She understood that she wanted more._

_Soon after that, Rory came back at Yale and graduated. Nobody knew that Jess was the real reason for that. __She continued to date with Logan. After all, he was her salvation. She loved him. Truly loved him. He was perfect and when he proposed her, Rory's heart jumped. After all mistakes, he made, maybe Logan was ready for new life with her. Her family was happy. Her relatives were happy. He is a good boy, everybody told her. He is the right person for you. He is the perfect person for you. Rory smiled at them and nodded for agreement, but she hesitated. She was not that happy. She wanted more._

_Then she and Logan fought for something and he went to trip. And Rory received the invitation from Jess. She went for Philadelphia. When she saw him, standing there, smiling at her, she knew what the missing part of her life was. Rory was too scared to accept that. Too scared to accept him. She wanted him. She always was. After the kiss they share, Rory was scared even more. When she met him on that bar, she decided that__, that night he would be hers. That is why, she drunk. That is why she played drunk. When they made love, Rory understood what she wanted from her life. Still, her mind was stronger than her heart. She wanted more, she had him and she lost him. _

_When she found out__ that she was pregnant, Rory finally understood the simple true. Logan was perfect guy, just not the perfect guy for her. She had that guy and she lost him, but her eyes opened. She wanted more and that was Jess._

'_Hey!' her father waved hand in front of her eyes. 'I asked you, what do you want?'_

'_I want more.' Rory answered with sad smile. 'I had more, but I lost it.'_

_Christopher smiled._

'_Ah, there is another guy! Do I know him?'_

_Rory shrugged._

'_You never met him, but I told you about him. It was long ago.'_

'_But he came again?'_

'_Yeah. He was the reason for my graduation. He knows me better than anyone.' She didn't know why she told to her father all this things. She just felt the need t tell him. 'When I told you, that sometimes love isn't enough, I meant that you have to find the right person for you, someone__ who __compliments__ you__.__ Someone who likes what you like, someone who reads the same books or listens to the same music or likes to trash the same movies. Someone compatible.__ But not so compatible that __is__ boring.__ I mean, you respect each other's opinions and you can laugh at the same jokes, but I don't know – there's just something about not quite knowing what the other person's gonna do at all times that's just really exciting.__..'_

'_And you find that person? Lucky you!' Christopher raised his eyebrows._

_Rory smiled, but with sadness._

'_Like I said, I lost him already. I wasn't strong enough for him.'_

'_Who is that person? It sounds like you still cared about him. Maybe you didn't lose him.'_

_Rory shook her head._

'_I am.'_

'_Who is he?'_

_She decided to trust her father and showed him the book, she held. There was picture of Jess at the back._

'_This is him – Jess Mariano.'_

_Christopher looked the picture and blinked, tried to remember the name._

'_Jess Mariano… Why it sounds me familiar__?'_

'_He was my boyfriend. My second boyfriend.'_

'_I never met him, but wait…' he looked at her and frowned. 'Is this the boy who __wrecked__ your car?'_

'_He was that boy, but now he is different and it was not his fault...'_

_Christopher shook his head still frowned._

'_Your mom told me about him. I don't think that he can change!'_

'_But you don't know him!' Rory raised her voice a little._

'_I don't need too! I don't think that he is the right guy for you!'_

_Rory blinked, but didn't say a word._

'_So, you refused to marry Logan, because of Jess?' Christopher still was frown. 'I seriously doubt in your mind! What the hell, are you thinking? Logan is so perfect for you… He loves you, he…'_

'_Stop! Okay? Stop!' Rory jumped from the box. 'I do not love him enough to merry him! I don't want laying him! I can't marry him! I can't!'_

'_Why? Give me one single reasonable reason! Despite the fact, you do not love him enough. Give me one reason!'_

'_I'm pregnant with Jess' baby!' Rory yelled in her anger and momentary regretted. 'Oh, my God!' she put hands on her mouth. _

'_You what?' her dad looked her with disbelief. 'Are you sure?'_

_Rory nodded and took down her hands. She sat on the box and looked at him._

'_Oh God!' Christopher frowned again. 'How did that happened?'_

'_I went to saw him in Philadelphia, two months ago and just happened…'_

'_Is he force you? Is that it?' _

_Rory frowned at his voice. As is he tried to accuse him for something._

'_He never does that to me! He cares about me!'_

'_But he hurt you before. I mean, when he left. Your mom told me that he ran away and you were devastated. It doesn't sounds like he care for you!'_

'_I told you, he is new person now!'_

'_Yeah, I see! He slept with you and left you, again!'_

'_I left him!' Rory could not stand this accusing tone. 'I had to stay, but I ran! He does not know that I am pregnant! Nobody knows that he is the father of this baby! Nobody has to know! It is only mine!'_

'_But Rory, you wanted more of your life! You wanted to be a reporter, to have a career…'_

_Rory smiled sadly._

'_Life is not perfect!'_

'_You should make an abortion!' he said._

'_What?' Rory put her hands on her belly protectively. _

_Christopher leaned to her, but Rory pulled back._

'_You still can have that life you dreamed about! This baby is a mistake and it should not influence in your life plans! Since Jess does not know, I supposed that you were with him just one night. Subconsciously, you probably know that he is not so reliable. Maybe that's why you didn't tell him. Make and abortion and continue with your life. You are so young… '_

_Rory shook her head in disbelief._

'_I can't believe that you said that! Jess is a reliable person now! I did not tell him, because I am scared and not from him, but from me! I do not want to mess his life. Maybe someday I would tell him! I want that baby! His baby! I love him! I want him and right now I don't want you!'_

'_Rory, please! Be reasonable!'_

'_This is my life! My baby! And you don't have a place on it! Not anymore!' she grabbed her coat and rushed through the door._

'_Rory!'_

_She turned back frowned._

'_I appreciate it if you don't mention about this conversation in front of anyone! Thanks!' she ran and slammed the door behind her._

Stars Hollow, Present Days

Christopher stood at the opposite side of the street. He watched how Jess hugged his daughter and how he smiled. Rory was at the car and waited for them. She smiled too. Jess sat on the front seat and kissed Rory before they took off. Christopher smiled after their car. They were a picture perfect family. You can tell that they loved each other. He remembered the words of his daughter. _I want more._ Clearly, that was Jess. _Life is not perfect!_ But she had found her piece of happiness.

Now, Christopher stood in front of Rory. She lay on the sofa and looked at him scared and angry.

'Rory what…?' he heard Jess' voice and looked at him.

They never saw each other alive, so it was awkward. Christopher felt Jess' eyes. He wanted to protect Rory, even from her father.

Jess turned his look back to Rory and saw her pain. Christopher saw it too. Jess frowned, but Rory was the one, who broke the silence,

'What are you doing here?' she said with flat tone.

'I wanted to see you!' was the answer.

'You saw me, now leave my house! I don't want you here!'

'Rory, I'm your father!'

'You weren't four years ago!' she snapped and tried to sit more comfortable. Jess helped her, without saying a word. Christopher noticed that.

'I thought that was the best for you…' he tried to step closer, but Jess stood up in front of him and shook his head premonitory.

'You're not making another step, until you tell me, what is going on here!' Jess said with low voice to Rory's father.

'He told me to make an abortion!' suddenly Rory shouted and Christopher trembled.

'What?' Jess turned his head to look at her. She was in tears.

'My own father told me that it's better for me not to having Annie! My baby! My child!' Rory still was hurt.

'You were so young…' Christopher tried to talk.

'No, that wasn't the reason! You did not like Jess! You did not want to have his child! Jeez, dad! You didn't even know him!'

Jess could not say a word. He just stood there. Trying to accept that news. He only knew that Rory was hurt and he did not want that.

'Rory…' he tried to intervene.

'You knew that I loved him! I herd your arguing with mom! She hadn't liked him either, but at least she accepted my love for him!'

'Rory…' this time was Christopher. 'Give me another chance, please…' he pleaded with regret in his eyes.

'It… is... too… late…' Rory started to breathe faster. She felt the lack of air. 'Jess…'

But he already was there. He took her hands in his and looked her.

'Breathe with me, Rory. C'mon… inhale… exhale… that's right. You can do it!'

Rory followed his voice and started to breathe normally.

'Are you okay?' Jess asked and put his hand on her belly. He felt immediately one kick under his hand. Rory smiled. She felt it too.

'Yeah, we're okay!' she said and caressed his hair.

'You're pregnant again?' it was her father.

'Yes, she is and it's complicated enough! She doesn't want you here, so I suggest you to leave!' Jess stood up again and frowned against him.

Christopher opened his mouth, but he saw Rory's face and decided that is better for him to go.

'Goodbye!' he said with sad voice before he closed the front door.

………..

'Hug me, please!' Jess heard her whisper and hugged her. She calmed in his arms and leaned her head on his chest.

'I'm here…' Jess whispered and kissed her hair. 'I'm here…'

He felt her scare and started to cradle her. Her pain was his also.

'I don't want him near me!' she sobbed. 'I don't want him!'

'Sh-hh…' Jess continued to cradle her. She said that now, but Jess knew that she would forgive her father eventually. Rory was not that type of a person, who can hate forever. Now, that was her wish and Jess would do anything for her. 'Calm down! He's gone! I am here with you! I would do anything what you ask me for!'

'I love you!' she said still sobbed.

'I love you too! Now calm down!' Rory cuddled into him and soon the tears stopped.

She needed him and he was there. That was enough for both of them now. Jess lifted her up and they went at the bedroom. They just lay on the bed in silence. That was enough for now. Just to feel the other beside you.


	44. Chapter 44 Upgrade

**My notes: Thanks again for your reviews. You said 'update soon' and I'm ready with the next chapter. (I'm just curious how long the story would be lol). Now, you can see - Lorelai/Chris interaction; Jess/Chris interaction; Jess/Rory of course; they will discussed something very funny. Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 44**__** Upgrade**_

It was later that day. Someone knocked on the door repeatedly.

'Okay, okay! I'm coming!' Lorelai yelled from the kitchen. 'Christopher?' she froze when she saw him. 'What are you doing around here?'

'Can I come in?' he asked with sad voice. 'I think I made a terrible mistake!'

Lorelai shrugged.

'Sure, come in!' she said and walked with him into the living room. 'What did you do? You look terrible!'

Christopher ran fingers in his hair and looked at her.

'I went to see Rory…'

'You shouldn't have done that.' Lorelai frowned.

'I thought that enough time is passed.' He said with sad face. 'Clearly I was wrong.'

Lorelai sat beside him and put one hand on his back.

'I am so sorry, Chris!'

'I saw her with Jess and their daughter few days ago. How long they lived together?'

Lorelai shifted uncomfortable.

'They're married. Five months ago.'

'What? Why didn't you tell me?'

'They married without telling. Just one day she told me and to my parents, I should notice, that she and Jess are married.'

'So fast?'

Lorelai nodded.

'The situation required that. '

'What situation?'

Lorelai shifted again.

'Jess was very sick. He thought that he is dying. It was a few difficult months for them. But everything is okay now. Jess is good.'

'I can't believe it!' Christopher grabbed his head and look down. 'My own daughter hate me so much, that she even didn't want me to be near her!'

Lorelai shrugged.

'It was your fault.'

'Lor!'

'It is true! Why you suggested her to make an abortion?'

'I knew that the baby is Jess's!'

'You knew?' Lorelai looked surprised.

'She told me, when I asked her why she did not married Logan! She kind of slipped that without thinking.'

'She told you about Jess and you suggested her abortion despite that? You knew how much she loved Jess. Damn it Christopher! We even talk about it! I told you that!'

'I thought that is a best thing for her then!'

Lorelai shook her head.

'That's why you asked me about Jess then, didn't you? That's why you asked me where he lives?'

Christopher nodded.

'If I remember correctly, we even argued about it! I told you that I would accept that baby even if it were from Jess. You knew that Annie is his daughter in all the time!'

Before Chris was able to talk, someone knocked on the front door again.

'I'm coming!' Lorelai yelled and opened the door.

'Jess? What are you doing here? Who is with Rory?'

Jess entered.

'I called Luke. He is there. Rory is sleeping right now.' Jess ran fingers through his messy hair. 'She was under pressure earlier that day and now she is exhausted. I'm worry, but I wanted to talk with you!'

'Okay, but…' he nodded into the living room.

Jess turned and saw Chris. He frowned.

'Good! I came here to talk exactly about that!'

Jess went in the room along with Lorelai. Since she new Jess' temper, she expected a real fury.

'Look,' he started with flat voice. 'I know that you're Rory's father. I know that you probably love her. It is true that I do not know you at all, but you scared her. She was in tears and that situation is very stressful for her! Scratch the fact that I do not like to see her in tears! Her condition is complicated enough and she doesn't need more stress in her life right now!'

Chris stood up.

'Jess I…' he started, but was interrupted.

'She was in stress?' Lorelai grabbed Jess' elbow. 'How is she? How is the baby?'

'Fine! They are fine…' Jess ran fingers through his hair again. It was obvious that he was trying to calm down. 'If she wasn't fine, I wouldn't leave her with someone else, no matter with whom!'

'What exactly is hers condition?' it was Chris.

'She is fourth and a half months pregnant, but it's complicated.' Jess answered. 'And your presence here it won't make things easier. She doesn't want you near her and that mean that I don't want you there either!'

'I am her father!' Christ tried to argue, but Lorelai already knew the result of that fight. She kept silence and just watched.

'I am her husband!' Jess raised his voice a little. 'She is my family and I'm protecting my family! Go around near her again and you would see a lot more from me!'

Feeling that he was loosing control, Jess turned around and walk away from the house, slamming the door behind him.

Chris turned to Lorelai, who smiled at him.

'So that's Jess?'

Lorelai nodded.

'Yup, that's Jess! That was his upgrade version! If he were ten years younger, you would have lay on the floor right now, my friend! With nose bleeds I should add!'

Christopher tried to smile back, but he would not. Instead, he just sat down on the sofa.

'Don't be so shocked of his reaction!' Lorelai said and sat beside him. 'He just loves her and wants to protect her.'

'And you accepted him?'

Lorelai shrugged.

'I stopped fighting with whole this situation ten years ago. I found out that no matter what I said or done, Rory and Jess would be together eventually, so… If I knew that Annie is his daughter, I probably would make Rory to talk with him since from beginning.'

Christopher smiled.

'He really loves them, right?'

Lorelai nodded.

'You take it very slow, but you are right!'

Jess walked slowly to his house. He tried to cool himself. Rory should not see him like that. He clenched his fists. To saw her cried and scared, that broke his heart. At least here, he could do something. Jess hoped that her father loves her enough to stay away for now.

'Uncle Luke!' Jess yelled since he went into the house.

'I'm here!' his uncle answered from the living room. He was with Annie, who sat on the sofa and painted something.

'Daddy!' she ran to him and gave him a bear hug.

'Hi, princess!' Jess hugged her too and then released her to look his uncle. 'Rory?'

'She's still sleeping. I checked her five minutes ago.' Luke stood up and grabbed his coat. 'Now, since you are here, I'm going back to the diner. Call if you need anything, okay?'

Jess smiled and nodded.

'Okay.'

Jess put his coat onto the chair and lay on the sofa with closed eyes.

'Daddy, are you okay?' he heard Annie's frightening voice and looked her smiling.

'I'm okay, just little tired…'

Annie smiled.

'Okay…' then continued with painting.

Jess looked at her still smiling. He never thought that he would have a family someday. His life was such a mess before. Now everything fitted perfectly. Rory changed him and he was so happy with her and their family. He never thought that he would be happy, but he was now.

'Jess?' he heard her voice. She was awake.

'I'm coming!' Jess stood up and winked to Annie. She giggled. 'Took your pictures and let's go to mommy.' He said and waited her. She grabbed her paintings and followed him into the bedroom.

'We are two, if you don't mind!' Jess said and kissed Rory. She smiled.

'I don't mind.' She sat on the bed, watching Annie who continued to paint. 'I think that she would be a painter.'

Jess sat beside Rory and leaned his head into her.

'Oh, I don't know. I think we should wait until she learns to write.'

Rory laughed and Jess looked at her strangely.

'She is _Ayn Rand_ after all!'

Annie lifted her head for the moment, but then she looked back at her painting.

'What, you love Ayn Rand now?' Rory teased him.

'What? Are you sure that you are not mentally ill?' Jess croaked his face and made her to laugh even louder.

'At least you love one of them!' she said through her laugh.

'I read the stupid book only for you then!' he said with playful voice.

'So? I read Hemingway! We're even.'

'No way! You had to read '_**Winner **__**Take**__** Nothing'**__! _That is a beautiful piece of art! I had to read 'The Fountainhead' and that's boring.'

Rory pinched him on his arm and frowned.

'How could you say that? Your Hemingway is boring, not mine Ayn Rand! At least she knows how to write 40 pages of monologue.'

'Yeah, yeah…' Jess rolled his eyes. 'Still boring!'

Suddenly they laughed.

'That was stupid!' Jess said.

'Agreed!' Rory answered and caressed her belly. 'We should think about names soon!'

Jess looked her hand on the belly and his smile faded.

'You just be okay.' He said with serious tone. 'The names are our last problem!'


	45. Chapter 45 Broken Plates

**My notes: Thanks to all of my readers. I received one very touchable letter on my e-mail and almost make me teary. Thanks! Now this is my new chapter - full of surprises and we finally see the returning of the old Jess. Curious? Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 45 Broken Plates**_

It was Friday. Time for family dinner. Emily and Richard also came. They tried to bring back tradition with the dinner in the mansion, but Rory disagreed.

'If you want to see me and Annie, you will come here!' she snapped and Jess agreed with her.

Emily just grunted something in the answer and discussion was over.

Rory looked tired tonight. She had not slept well. Constant nightmares haunted her the all previous night. Jess was awake all night to comfort her. Her father's came back brought to her bad memories and Jess could not help her. That frustrated him even more. He was strangely quiet tonight. His look gazed the plate and his sentences was short and accurate.

Rory noticed his behavior and could not help but wander what is going on whit him. He pretty much looked like the old Jess. He was angry and frustrated. He did not even look at her. Jess had eyes just for Annie, who constantly looked him for approval. When that happened, Jess quickly put one fake smile on his face.

Annie was the one who mumbled constantly. She giggled from time to time and that kept the atmosphere on the table. However, at the end of the evening the tense in the room was obvious. Rory felt that Jess is on the why to blow up. He just needed a small push for that.

She leaned into him and whispered.

'What's wrong?'

Jess looked at her with empty eyes and flat face.

'Noting!' Jess grunted and turned around. He stood up from the table. 'Are you finished?' he asked with the same expression.

Rory nodded and he took her plate along with others. When he disappeared into the kitchen, Lorelai looked Rory.

'What's wrong with him?'

Rory shook his head with worried eyes.

'I don't know, but something is defiantly not okay!'

Rory jumped on her chair when she heard the sound of a broken plate.

'_Damn!'_ she heard his voice.

'What's going on?' Emily also asked politely.

'Jess has a problem…' Rory answered, but her eyes gazed the kitchen door. 'Are you okay?' she yelled.

'I'm fine!' the answer came.

'Mom,' Rory turned to her mother. 'I think that it's better to take Annie with you tonight.'

'Why? Is he going to hurt her?' Emily asked, but as usual not in the right place.

'Grandma!'

'Mom!'

Both Rory and Lorelai looked her with disappointment.

'Why you always thought the bad for Jess? He is not going to hurt her! She's his daughter!'

Luke stood up and looked at Annie.

'Annie, come with me to show me that beautiful painting you draw yesterday!'

Annie smiled and took his hand.

'Sure _grandpa_!' Luke smiled and both disappeared through the stairs.

'_Grandpa_?' Emily raised one eyebrow. 'Since when?'

Lorelai shrugged.

'Annie decided that Luke is her grandpa.'

'She has one that she doesn't even know.' Emily started, but Richard took her one look.

'Emily, don't! This is _not_ of your business!'

Rory closed her eyes and leaned her head on her hands. She already knew that conversation and right now, she was too tired to continue.

'Mom, when did you learn that Rory is an adult now and she can make her own decisions?' Lorelai raised her voice.

'She's not acting like an adult right now!' Emily snapped.

Lorelai frowned and threw her hands in the air.

'You know what? I give up! You are never would listen anyone except yourself! '

'Lorelai! I only said that it is too childish not to forgive your father almost four years! That it's so immature!'

'Oh, please!' Lorelai continued.

'Jess where are you?' Rory whispered in her hands. She needed him.

He was still in the kitchen trying to cool his temper. Instead his anger rose. The pressure from last few days now was almost unbearable. He so wanted to punch somebody! Unfortunately for him, he had only the plates. Jess slammed one on the floor.

'Damn!'

'Are you okay?' he heard worried voice of Rory.

Jess blinked and tried his voice to sound calmed.

'I'm fine!'

However, he was not. He was so helpless right now. Helpless to help her. The only thing he could do was to take care for her. He could not fight with the fate. He could not change the past. Rory was hurt yesterday. She never cried without a reason. She never scared without a reason. To saw her so scared and shivered in his hands, Jess felt the need to scream from anger.

He went to Lorelai, trying to find the answer. Instead, he saw Christopher there. He knew that he was still in the town, despite the fact Jess told him not to. If Rory saw him, she would be in stress again and then, Jess probably would do something that could regret for later.

'Christopher is with us for now…' Jess heard Emily and that was enough for him. He opened the kitchen door with uproarious noise. His face was even frowned than before. His eyes shined. He heard Rory's trembling voice.

'I want him out of my life for now, how don't you get it?'

'Rory, don't be so childish!' Emily frowned, didn't knowing that she walked on very thin ice. However, Lorelai noticed that when she saw Jess' eyes. He didn't look calm. He wasn't calmed at all.

'Mom…' she tried, but it was too late. Jess saw Rory's face and his temper blew up.

'Who gives you the right to mess in our life?' he said very quietly.

Rory raised her head. That voice was not good. She saw the anger, but she saw the pain too. No one knew him better than her.

'What?' Emily looked at him stressful.

'Who gives you the right to tell what is good and what is bad for Rory?' he said still with that tone. Jess closed to Rory and put his hands on her shoulders. She felt a little squeeze.

'We are her family…' Emily started, but Jess interrupted her.

'No, _I am_ her family! _Annie_ is her family! _Her mother and Luke_ are her family! We support her! You are the people who closed your eyes when she left Yale! You are the people who turned back on her! You are thinking for nobody else except for yourself and what people would say!'

'How you dare!' Emily frowned.

'Mom, enough!' even Lorelai could feel that Jess is on the edge right now.

'You knew that she doesn't want him here, but you kept him with you!' Jess couldn't stand anymore and raised his voice.

'He is her father…' However, Emily wasn't ready for loosing this battle. But she never argued with Jess before. She didn't feel his temper on her back.

'And she is my wife! My pregnant wife! My stressful pregnant wife! She does not need more pain in her life now! Moreover, you making her feel that pain now and that is just pissing me off! I will keep her safe no matter what! So get out from my house, now!' Jess already yelled and pointed the door.

'Rory?' Emily looked at her granddaughter, but she kept silence. Rory raised one had and covered his one on her shoulder. She stood beside his decisions. She supported him and she wanted to be obvious. 'C'mon Richard!' Emily pouted and both of them leaved the house. Richard turned back from the door.

'I am sorry for this!' he said with sadness in his eyes and closed the door beside him.

'My mother is really slow learner!' Lorelai mumbled and looked at Jess and Rory. She felt their need to stay alone and said with smile on her face. 'I'll go upstairs to pack up some stuff for Annie. I think that you two need some time alone that night!'

She stood up and went to her granddaughter.

Jess took that moment and knelt beside Rory. She leaned and put her forehead to his.

'I'm sorry…' he whispered.

'For what?'

'I guess am not so different than before.' He said with regret in his voice. 'But I couldn't stand someone to rule your life like you are a little child! I never do this to my daughter!'

Rory took his face on her hands and soft smile appeared on her face.

'You love me and you want what is the best for me. Of course I forgive you!' she leaned and kissed him softly. 'Just tell me what went wrong tonight? What happened to you?'

He didn't answer her, because Lorelai, Luke and Annie came down from the stairs.

Jess quickly stood up and smiled at his daughter who hugged him.

'Bye daddy!' she said and kissed his cheek. 'Bye mommy!' Annie kissed Rory too and took Lorelai's hand.

'Take a rest that night.' Lorelai said. 'Both of you need that!'

Jess nodded and walked with them to the door.

'Bye' he said and turned back to Rory.

Jess lifted her up and both went directly into the bedroom. Jess hugged his wife and buried face in her hair. He slowly inhaled her scent and tried to relax. She was okay now. He could feel that. He could take care for that.

'So, you didn't answer me…' Rory whispered in the darkness. 'What happened to you?'

Jess didn't answer in the minute.

'I was scared.' He said finally.

'Scared?'

'For you and the babies. When your father came in the town and I saw your reaction, something inside of me snapped. I can't handle to see you crying!'

Rory gulped painfully.

'I'm sorry…'

Jess shook his head.

'You don't need to be sorry. Your father is the problem for you right now. If he can't understand that, I'll make him understand!'

'Jess!'

'Don't worry! I'm not going to punch him, although according to you, he deserved that. I just talk with him and I would be very polite!'

Suddenly Rory giggled.

'You're being polite?'

Jess frowned.

'Well, I won't be!'

Rory caressed his hand on her stomach.

'I'm not asking you to do that!'

Jess kissed her hair.

'I'm not saying I will do it, but if by the end of this week he is still in this town, he is going to have problem with me!' he sounded so sincere that Rory smiled.

'Let's hope, he won't be here…' she said.

'Yeah… let's hope!' Jess said already calmed.

'Oh!' Rory arched her back.

'What?' he said worried.

'Someone has very painful kick!' Rory blinked. 'I never had that problem with Annie…' she said and blinked again. 'She never kicked me so hard…'

'Well, now they are two…' Jess smiled.

'I am happy Jess!' she said and cuddled more comfortable into him.

'I am happy too…' he said and hugged her more tightly. His eyes stared at the darkness. He would be more than happy, when they have those babies and she is okay.


	46. Chapter 46 Puzzle

**My notes: Problems coming for Rory and Jess. Well not yet and not in this chapter, but it will be soon. I promise. :) In this chapter - Rory found out that Jess is hiding something; small fight between them; Lorelai get suspicious. For what? Read and you'll see! Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 46 Puzzle**_

It was time for their second visit at Doctor Straus. Rory began her fifth month of her pregnancy. Her body changed. She felt more pressure in her breasts and her belly was bigger.

The protuberance was more obvious and she decided that it was time for new clothes. Her idea was to drag Jess to the store after their visitation. He wasn't exactly eager for shopping, but she preferred to do that with him, instead with her mother.

Rory knew that she began mushy person about Jess, but she couldn't helped. After her scare that she might loose him, Rory loved him even more if that was possible. She found that when he was with her, all of her fears magically disappeared. That was scary, but was fascinating at the same time.

'Oh, my favorite parents!' Doctor Straus greeted them with smile. 'How are you today?'

Rory smiled at her while Jess took her on the medicine table.

'Fine, but someone of the babies has a really good kick!' Rory said.

Doctor Straus smiled and turned on the ultrasound machine. She took the affix this time and strangely, but that made Rory to relax.

'It happened sometimes. One of the babies might be stronger from the other.'

Rory blinked.

'I think that one of mine is defiantly bigger, or down there has a real war!'

Jess took her hand and smiled. He was strangely quiet these days. Not that he was frown. Quite the opposite. He was smiley, more than usual.

'Is there something that concerned you?' Rory asked him one morning. Jess answered her with smile and soft look in his eyes.

'Nope! I am just happy. That's all…'

Rory kept silence after that. Even there it was something, Jess wouldn't tell her.

'Okay…' Doctor Straus interrupted her thoughts. Rory felt the coldness of the gel and flinched. She flinched every time. It was cold after all. 'Now, let's hear what is going on here.'

Rory heard the sound of two beating hearts and smiled.

Doctor Straus smiled at Rory and turned the monitor to her.

'Take a first look at your babies.'

Rory looked at Jess first. He stared at the monitor with strange look on his face. Light smile appeared on his face and Rory followed his look. Then, she saw their babies. It was vague image, but Rory could see the two figures of their babies.

'Everything is okay?' Jess asked.

'Everything is okay with them. Both seem to have equal sizes. We have to take care for their mommy.'

Doctor Straus turned off the machine and cleaned Rory's stomach.

'Is there any problem?' Jess asked again carefully.

Doctor Straus nodded.

'We have to start with the exercises.'

'What that mean?' Rory looked at her with concerned look.

'That means that you have to start walking. You have to make small walks from time to time.'

'I can walk?'

'You have to be careful, but would be good for you. It will make the birth easier for you.'

'We can do that.' Jess answered instead of her. 'Although, I don't mind if I carry her until the birth.' He smirked and Rory blush a little.

'I see.' Doctor Straus said with knowing smile. She coughed. 'I though since we're going to see each other constantly and I would be your doctor, you can call me Mel.'

'But…'

'This whole _'doctor'_ thing is very sweet, but I preferred to be close with my patients.' Mel interrupted her.

'Okay… Mel.' Rory smiled unsure.

'That's good!' Mel smiled and looked Jess. 'Now, I know that you love to carry her, but now I'm gonna ask you to help her with the walks.'

'No problem!' Jess said. 'If is good for her, I'm totally agreed!'

'That's good!' Mel nodded. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine.'

'You look tired.' Mel noticed and looked him closely. Rory followed her eyes and suddenly noticed his tired look. He had black circles under his eyes and thinly wrinkles furrowed his forehead. Rory felt immediately guilt. She didn't notice that until today.

'Why didn't you tell me?' she asked him with concerned look, but already knew the answer. Jess never would tell her something like that. He didn't want to put more pressure over her.

'Because, I'm fine.' Jess tried to smile, but it was obvious that he just tried to calm her.

'You took your pills, didn't you?' Mel asked.

'Not from a week.' Jess answered her. There is no point of laying a doctor.

'Jess!' suddenly Rory got angry.

'What? I'm feeling fine!' he frowned.

'I demand to take your pills more responsibly!' Rory frowned also.

'I should take her side.' Mel added. 'Jess, you experienced difficult surgery. You may feel good, but you have to take your pills! How could you help Rory, if you didn't feel strong enough to do it?'

'Okay, okay! I get it!' Jess said with annoying voice.

'Now, about your walks…' Mel said. 'I suggest you to start with five minutes in one day for the next three days. Then ten minutes and so on. Get it?'

Rory nodded.

'I get it.'

'I will help.' Jess added.

Mel smiled at him.

'I know you will!'

They walked out from the hospital and for the first time since the past month, Rory was on her feet. She felt little unsure and Jess helped her.

'Enough for today!' Jess said when they entered in the car. He started the engine.

'Mel said five minutes!' Rory frowned.

'Well, your five minutes is over!'

'Fine!' Rory crossed her hands in front of her chest. She knew that there is no point of fighting Jess. He is going to win anytime. Sometimes that was annoying. 'Why didn't you take your pills?' she said after couple of minutes in silence.

'I forgot.' He said and continued to watch the road.

'How come you forgot?'

He shrugged.

'It happens.'

Rory started to get nervous. Jess and his monosyllabic conversation started to angry her.

'Jess?'

'Yup?'

'_Here it goes again'_, Rory thought and pouted.

'You are one of the famous novelists in our country. I thought that you could speak! So speak to me!' she said obviously annoyed. Jess looked at her for the second.

'What do you want me to speak? I told you, I forgot. End of story!'

'No, it's not end of the story! You cannot put your health in danger! Jess, this is serious!' Rory raised her tone.

'Don't be so dramatic!'

'I am not dramatic! This is not a joke! This is your life we are talking about and I want you alive! Oh!' one hard kick ended her tirade. 'See, even the babies agreed!'

Jess chuckled.

'Well, then I should better listen!'

Suddenly Rory smiled and touched his hand on the wheel.

'I know you will!'

Whit good measured move, Jess leaned and kissed her then turn his eyes back at the road.

'I'm sorry!'

'For what?' he looked confused.

'I didn't notice how tired you are!'

'Rory seriously, stop this!' Jess frowned. 'I told you, I'm fine and I will take my pills!'

'Okay…' she agreed.

'Hey, listen!' Jess said without moving his eyes from the road. 'When we get home, I have to go for a while.'

Rory frowned.

'You will go to see dad?'

Thin smile appeared on his face.

'You know me well. Yeah, I will go to see him _if _he is still here.'

'You don't have to do that, you know. I'm fine.'

'I know and that's why I will go. I want you to be in perfect health, physically and emotionally.'

'Jess…'

'I'm going, no matter what you say!'

'Fine! Go then!'

Jess smirked.

'I will!'

Lorelai waited for them at the front door. She was eager for the news.

'Maybe we should tell her about the twins…' Jess said and turned off the engine.

'No! You promised me!' she looked at him with panic in her eyes.

'Okay! Okay! Just relax!' Jess started to regret for even mentioning that. 'But your belly will grow more than usual. She may notice!'

'You have a problem with my belly?'

Jess smirked and released himself from the belt. He bent down and kissed her obviously protuberant belly.

'I love your belly!' he said and looked her. 'You know that!' his eyes shined against hers. Rory giggled with pleasure.

'Yeah, I know!'

'So, what happened?' Lorelai said instead of hello.

Jess lifted up Rory and they walked in the house. Lorelai followed them.

'Everything is good.' Jess said and put Rory on the sofa. 'Do you need anything?' he said and leaned to kiss her.

'Just come back quickly.' She murmured under his lips.

'I will.' He said smiling and went out.

Lorelai sat on the armchair next to the sofa.

'Where is he going?' she asked curiously.

Rory shrugged.

'To beat dad!'

'What?' Lorelai almost jumped from the chair and that made Rory laughed.

'I'm kidding! God, you should see your face right now!' she said through laugh then suddenly blinked and put one hand on her stomach.

'Are you okay?' Lorelai sounded concerned.

'Yeah, it's just… From the moment of the first kick, until now, it's hardly passed a day without hard kicking.' She blinked again.

'Maybe you'll have twins.' Lorelai smiled did not know how close she was from the true. 'Did you know what do you have? Boy or a girl?'

Rory smiled and shook her head.

'We wanted to be a surprise.'

'What about names? Did you think about it?'

'Nope.' Rory said with smile. 'But I think that it would be something poetic. I am going to put a veto on _Ernest_ though.'

Lorelai laughed.

'Smart move!'

'I think it is.' Rory said and leaned her head on the sofa yawning.

'You look tired. Sleep for awhile.' Her mother said and put one blanked above her. 'I will be here, waiting for Jess.'

'Thanks, mom!' Rory said and closed her eyes.

Then Lorelai frowned. She looked at her daughter's stomach. It looked more protuberant that it should be for five months pregnancy. Her baby was too big, or her daughter defiantly carried twins. Now that was a puzzle.


	47. Chapter 47 Special Family

**My notes: Problems coming for Rory and Jess. And it started now. At the end of this chapter. Sorry, but they started as a cliffhanger. In this chapter - Jess/Chris confrontation; Jess/Lorelai conversation; Jess gets mushy again. For what?; surprising visitor at the end of this chapter. Who is he... or she? Any suggestions? Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 47**__** Special Family**_

With hands deep in his pockets, Jess walked close to the man, who loaded his car with luggage.

'So, you became sensible!' he said and made the other man to jump of surprise.

'Are you always so sneaky?' Chris turned back to the young man, standing close to him.

'When I have to…' Jess said with flat voice. 'I came here to be sure that you'll be gone.'

Chris inhaled and threw the last luggage in the car.

'I knew it.' He said.

'Good!' Jess said and turned back to leave.

'I thought that now is the right time for me and Rory to get close again…'

Jess stopped and turned around.

'No, it's not the right time!'

Chris shrugged.

'Now I know.'

'Good…'

'I didn't expect that you would be so overprotective.'

'What did you expect exactly?' Jess frowned.

'I don't know. From the things I heard about you, not exactly the good things…'

'Oh, really? And what did you heard?' Jess sounded intrigued.

'Not so good things.'

'From who?' he wasn't surprised.

Chris shrugged.

'Emily, mostly…'

Jess smiled. Thin smile, that didn't touch his eyes.

'She didn't like me since from the day one.' He blinked. 'And honestly, I don't care about people's opinion. I care only for Rory. She loves me, I love her and that's all.'

'I don't like you.' Suddenly Chris said.

'I know.' Jess smiled again. 'Like I said, I don't care.'

'You hurt Rory so many times. Since from the beginning.'

Jess shrugged.

'We're kids then. I was a kid. Rory was the only one who told me that I can do more. She was the only girl I fell in love with. She is that girl right now!'

'The problem is not in that…'

Jess lifted hand to stop him.

'There wasn't a problem! I don't like you, you don't like me. I don't care about that! My only concern about now is Rory and my family. You threatened my family; you have a problem with me!'

Chris frowned.

'Rory is my daughter; I never meant to hurt her!'

'You did it last time!' Jess scowled against him.

'I thought that was the best solution for her then.'

'It was best for you, probably!' Jess grunted.

'No, I…'

'See, I also have a daughter. If someday that happens to her, I don't know what I would do. I'm only certain that I wouldn't suggest her abortion!'

'Why you are so sure?'

'Because I love her and I'm going to respect her decisions!'

'You said that now!'

'And I'm standing behind my words!' Jess said with firmness in his voice.

Chris raised his eyebrow.

'Since when?'

Suddenly Jess laughed.

'_Jeez_! That was good!'

'Gee, thanks!' Chris answered ironically.

Jess nodded.

'Now, about your question… Since Philadelphia, four years ago, or maybe even when I came back the last time.'

'When was that?'

'When they published my first book. Rory lived with her grandparents then. I told her few things…'

Chris nodded. He remembered. Jess was the reason Rory graduate from Yale.

'I know, but I still didn't believe you.'

'I don't want that. Just stay away from Rory and we'll be good.' Jess turned to leave, but Chris stopped him again.

'I will come back.'

Jess turned and looked him with thin smile.

'Then be careful if Rory still doesn't want you!'

He walked to his car and drove away.

When Jess reached his home, Rory slept on the sofa and Lorelai sat next to her.

'Everything's okay?' Jess stared at Rory with concerned look.

'Yeah… Everything is peachy!' Lorelai blinked against him.

Jess looked at her and sat on the opposite chair.

'What now?' he said with careful voice.

'Is she going to have twins?' Lorelai cut right to the subject.

Jess always was a good liar when it was necessary. Luckily for him, the long years of practice paid for him now. He smiled and looked Lorelai straight in the eyes.

'We don't know yet!'

Lorelai frowned against him.

'Are you sure?'

'Yup! We want to be a surprise!' he still looked straight to her.

'You sure?'

'Yes, I'm sure!' he did not even blink. 'How do you come up with this?'

'Well, look at her!' Lorelai pointed Rory.

'I'm looking…' Jess raised one eyebrow.

'She is bigger than it have to…'

Jess coughed to hide his laugh.

'Be careful. She might not sleep already…' Jess looked at Rory, who suddenly raised on the sofa.

'You think I'm fat?' she was still sleepy, but sounded offended.

Lorelai was impressed.

'How did you know that?'

Jess winked.

'Practice.' He bent down to kiss Rory. 'I'm going to take my pills now!'

'Hey wait!' Rory grabbed his hand. 'You don't think I'm fat, do you?'

Jess laughed and pinched her nose.

'I told you that I haven't problem with that, _honey_!'

Rory smirked.

'_Honey_?'

Jess scowled.

'Don't start with that!_ Jeez_! I have to be careful what I'm saying…' he murmured as he walked away through the stairs.

'Well, well…' Lorelai laughed. 'Surprises come every day in the Mariano's house!'

'Yup! We are very _special_ family!' Rory smiled with softness in her eyes.

Another week passed and Rory started to feel more comfortable. Her stomach continued to grow and strangely, but she felt good about that. Jess seemed to like that very much. There still had one problem though. He still was overprotective. Rory thought that this was a little too much, but she could not fight with him right now. She was happy of his attention to her. Rory felt herself loved and the smile could not wipe out of her face. However, she felt scared also. Considerate her previous life, when she though that she finally reached the total happiness, always something wrong happened.

In the middle of her fifth month, Rory was alone with Annie at home. Jess went out for something and leaved her with their daughter. Annie painted her books as usual and Rory lay on the sofa. Suddenly she heard noise outside and looked through the window.

'Oh, you've got to be kidding me!' she said with annoying voice.


	48. Chapter 48 Jealousy

**My notes: So, the problems are here. Is that person, provoke them? Hm, I should say yes! Do you want a small hint - it's not going to be the only one. Like I said the previous time, Rory and Jess will have a problem and few well-known characters also returns in Stars Hollow. Get ready, Stars Hollow would be the hotter place on Earth! And not in a good way or according to weather! Curious? Well, you should be!;) I'm not giving you more hints, you should read to understand. Now in this chapter - who is the person behind the window. Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 48**__** Jealousy**_

Rory threw a look outside the window and frowned.

'Oh, you've got to be kidding me!' she murmured.

Annie raised her head from the paintings and looked at her.

'What is wrong, mommy?'

Rory tried to smile at her daughter.

'Nothing's wrong, honey! Go upstairs and finish your painting!'

Annie nodded and took her painting book. Rory stood up and went to the door. She was ready for fight.

Jess just had finished with the car. He went to get some stuff and now he had headed back home. The day was wonderful, since from the morning. Rory was in good condition. She looked happy and relaxed and for him that was enough. She woke him up with a kiss and the day for him started really well.

'Hey, Jess! What's up?' he heard one known voice. Jess turned and smiled.

'Hi, Jason! How are ya, man?'

The young boy smiled and started to walk beside him.

'Well, my family just moved in here. We took the house further down on your street…'

Jess looked at him and smiled again.

'You look just like me, when I was at your age.'

Jason smirked.

'Really?'

'Really. And if you are like me, you think to get away from here as soon as it possible.'

Jason crooked his face and nodded.

'Yup, the sooner the better!'

Jess stopped and looked at the young boy.

'Don't man! Seriously, don't! Live your live here and do not rush. After all, you have a beautiful girl here…' Jess smirked and continued to walk.

Jason smirked on his turn.

'She is not mine… yet.'

'It would be.'

'Like your Rory?'

Jess smiled.

'Like mine Rory. When you get your girl, don't make foolish things, okay?'

Jason shook his head and smiled.

'I'm not.'

They reached Jess' house.

'See ya.' Jason said and continued to his own house.

Jess stood there for a little while, just watching the boy. He smiled at the memories. God, how many years had passed! He had his own daughter now. Beautiful daughter. Soon she will grow up. Jess frowned.

'She's not going on the dates, until thirty!' Jess murmured to himself and turned back to his house. Then he almost dropped the nylon envelope. 'Oh, you've got to be kidding me!'

'Jess!' shrill woman's voice cut the beautiful afternoon.

'Oh, no!' he murmured under his nose.

The blond fury threw on his neck and almost took him down on the grown. He didn't reach his hands to hug her. He didn't do or say anything. She tried to kiss him.

'What are you doing?' Jess dropped the nylon envelope on the ground and grabbed her hands to push her away.

She looked at him surprised.

'I thought that you'll be glad to see me! I am in the town for a while so I though that we could…'

Jess frowned.

'How did you know that I am here?'

The blond-haired woman smiled seductively and tried to hug him again. Jess pushed her hands and continued to look at her with flat face. She pouted.

'You are famous. I just need to do some _'Yahoo'!_ When I arrived, I just needed to ask where the house of Jess Mariano is and here I am.'

'You didn't have to come!'

'Why?' she tried to smile again and put one hand on his shoulder. Then she slowly slipped her down. 'We have good times together, you have to agree…'

Jess grabbed her hand and squeezed her more than it was necessary.

'Look…' he started, but was interrupt from the notice of slammed door.

'Get your slut hands off of my husband!' Rory shouted and stood at the stairs. Her eyes glowed from anger.

Shane jumped back and suddenly felt not in a right place.

'Husband?' she blinked and looked first at Rory then at Jess. 'Are you serious?'

Suddenly Jess laughed.

'You really get it slow, didn't you?'

'Jess, this isn't funny!' Shane pouted again. 'That wasn't on the _'Yahoo'_!' she murmured to herself.

Shane turned to Rory. Her face was still frowned.

'I remember you…' the blond-haired woman blinked. 'You're Rory?'

'Yeah, that's me!' Rory grunted. Until now, she though that she was not jealous person. She was, when she was at seventeen, but not now. It turned out that she was mistaken.

'Shane, I think that you better leave!' Jess grabbed her elbow and pushed her away from the stairs.

Shane released her hand and gazed at Rory.

'You're pregnant!'

Subconsciously, Rory put one of her hand on her stomach.

'_Jeez_! You are very penetrating!'

'That's why you get married?'

Jess scowled.

'Maybe not so much! C'mon, Shane! You better go!'

'I come to visit my mother.' Shane continued, as she had not heard him. 'She is a doctor.'

'We know!' Jess grunted.

'Really?'

'Really! She is our doctor, now…'

'Oh!' he was interrupt from one painful groan. He turned immediately to look at Rory. She still stood there, but she looked dizzy.

'Rory!' Jess rushed to her and took her hand. She leaned to him. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm just feeling dizzy and the kicking is too hard…' she tried to explain and blinked from the pain.

'Okay, enough standing for today!'

Jess lifted her up and walked into the house.

'I'm here over a week!' Shane yelled. Nobody paid attention to her. 'My fiancé also coming…' the sound of the closing door deadened her voice.

'You look tired…' Jess said as they walked to their bedroom.

'I am feeling tired…' she said and leaned her head on his shoulder.

'Maybe we have to talk to Mel. If there is something, we can do about the hard kicking… '

Rory just inhaled and said with resigned voice.

'There is nothing we can do about it. I asked her and she told me that every pregnancy is different and every baby is different. Ours maybe are little too big and they needed more space so it's normal to hurt a little more…'

Jess frowned.

'I don't want to see you hurt!' he said and that makes her smile.

'I know… and now only Shane missed on the picture!' Rory murmured.

'What?' Jess took her on the bed and covered her with one blanket.

'First, Dean and Lindsay. Then Logan and my father. Now Shane… I did not expect her here. I almost forgot of her existence… '

Jess smiled and sat next to her.

'You didn't. How could you forget about the woman, whom I used to make you jealous?'

Rory pouted.

'Maybe you're right, but… I did not like her, Jess! I do not like her at all! She is so…'

He reached and kissed her.

'She is so not you! You do not need to worry about her now. She is not going to stay forever here. Just over a week.'

Rory frowned.

'Something tells me that this woman is going to bring some trouble around here…'

He did not say a word. Just looked at her small face and wished that Shane would be gone soon.


	49. Chapter 49 The Very First Kiss

**My notes:This is a little flashback chapter. Just a little reminder about Shane and the problems she caused the previous time. Just to say, I'm not comparing all blonds with her. I'm a blond, well not naturally, but still and I'm not a bad person like her. Or stupid I should say? Hm... I don't think she is and you will understand why. ;) In this chapter - as I said, flashback from the moment when Rory saw Shane for the first time; her reaction and my interpretation for that moment and what she felt back then; new cliffhanger at the end. I know, you probably hate me, but trust me, you would be surprised. :) Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

**_

* * *

Chapter 49 The Very First Kiss  
_**

Jess and Rory entered in the _Luke's Diner_. Rory glowed of happiness with Jess beside her.

'I'm telling you, these two hiding something…' Lorelai said to Luke and gulped of her coffee.

'You are too suspicious.' Luke mumbled and continued with his work.

'No, I know what I'm talking! I know when Rory hiding something, she is my daughter after all! Jess maybe is a good liar, but Rory…'

'Oh, cut it off!' Luke finally looked at her. 'Could you just let them be happy? You're always looking for something none existing!'

'But sniffy…' Lorelai blinked against him.

'NO! Stop calling me like that!' Luke grunted. 'I'm going to do my job in the kitchen and you'll be nice!'

'Fine!' Lorelai pouted.

'Hey, Uncle Luke! _Mom_!' Jess loved to tease her with that.

'Hey, my boy!' Luke winked at him and hid in the kitchen.

Lorelai scowled.

'You never let me get rid of that deal, didn't you?'

Jess smirked again and helped Rory to sit on the chair.

'Never!' he said and turned to poured himself a coffee.

'Hi, mom!' Rory smiled at her mother and Lorelai leaned to kiss her on the cheek.

'Any interesting this week?' she asked her politely.

'Nope!' Rory frowned and looked Jess. She gently rubbed her stomach. He came close and put a plate with French toast in front of her.

'You're not a good liar…' Lorelai said and looked at Jess with curiosity. 'So, what's new?'

Jess scowled and rubbed Rory's back.

'We saw Shane yesterday.'

'Shane? Who is Shane?' obviously, Lorelai didn't remember her.

'Shane is… complicated subject!' Jess mumbled and gulped his coffee.

'Do you remember the day when I came back from Washington? The summer After Sookie's wedding?' Rory tried to explain to her.

Loreali nodded.

'We had a festivity with that stupid song…' Rory continued.

…_They walked into the crowd and Rory started to look around. Where was Jess? Was he still here?_

'_Okay, so, do we do cheese stick, hot dog, cotton candy, or do we mix it up a little – start with the cotton candy and end with the cheese stick?__' Lorelai said, but Rory barely heard that. Her mother obviously noticed her strange behavior. '__Who are you looking for?__'_

_Rory smiled quickly. _

'_No one, I'm just taking in all the madness, that's all.__'_

'_Ah.__' Her mother accepted her answer, but still was suspicious. _

_They continued to walk and Rory continued to look around nervously. He had to be there. Where is he? They stopped to talk with Kirk and then went to Taylor. Rory barely noticed what happened around her. She looked for Jess. Suddenly, she saw him. He wasn't alone. Rory felt her heart broken into small pieces. She couldn't move her look out from him and that stupid bimbo girl __plastered_ _on his face._

_Meanwhile, Lorelai had finished her conversation with Taylor and finally notice__d that Rory staring off at something__._

'_What?__'__ she followed her look and __s__aw__ Jess and a girl kissing against a tree__.__'__Oh, well, looks like he's got his 'what I did this summer' essay all researched and ready to go. Guess you dodged a bullet there, huh? _

'_What do you mean?__' Rory snapped. She was upset and she couldn't hide it._

'_I don't know. It seems kind of lucky that you didn't throw everything away for Jess when you see. . . __' Lorelai pointed the obvious, but that didn't make things easier._

'_See what? What am I seeing?__' Rory scowled._

'_You're upset.__' Her mother finally noticed that too._

'_No, I'm not upset.__' Obviously, Rory lied._

'_Yes, you are upset. I know when you're upset 'cause you look like my mother.__' _

'_Thanks a lot.__' Rory was angry._

'_You like my mother.__' Lorelai examined her face._

'_Yes, but you don't like your mother, so when you tell me that I look like your mother, it's not exactly a compliment.__'_

'_Honey, what is wrong?__' Lorelai had her suggestions, but preferred Rory's answer._

'_Oh God!__' Rory looked again at the three where Jess was.__ He still was there. With the girl, that Rory already hated it, without even known was with Jess. Her Jess! That was enough!  
_

'_What is it?__'_

'_It's that!__' Rory pointed. Was her mother got blind?_

'_Jess?__' Lorelai sounded surprised. _

'_Yes!__' Rory snapped._

'_You're upset about Jess?__'_

'_I said yes.__'_

'_Yes, it's Jess?__' In any other way, Rory would smile at that, but not now. Now she was angry._

'_You're not being funny.__' She turned back at her mother and started walking._

_Lorelai followed her._

'_It's not my fault that yes and Jess rhyme. Did I exploit the opportunity, of course I did, but . . .Rory, come on. I know you had this crush – __'_

_Rory stopped and turned back._

'_It wasn't a crush.__' It was something way more than a crush. Rory finally was found a person with whom she could talk about everything.__Person, who attracted her since the moment he appeared. But she couldn't tell this to her mother._

'_Well, I thought it was over. I mean, you haven't talked to him since__…'__ Lorelai waved her hand._

'_Sookie's wedding.__' Rory confessed still frowned._

'_You talked to him at Sookie's wedding?__'_

'_Yes.__'_

'_He wasn't at Sookie's wedding.__' At least Lorelai didn't see him there._

'_Yes, he was. He had just come back and he came to see me.__' Rory said with grumpy face._

'_Okay, so he crashed Sookie's wedding, and...__'_

'_And nothing. He told me that he was back in town, that he'd moved back, and__…' Well that was the hard part. How to confess to your mother that you've kissed one boy while you're dating with other? _

'_What Rory? Come on.__'_

'_And we kissed, okay?__' Rory finally blurted the words._

'_You kissed?__' Lorelai was in shock._

'_Yes.__'_

'_You kissed, like. . .you kissed?__'_

'_Yes.__'_

'_Okay, who kissed who?__' that little skunk probably had took advantage over her daughter, she thought. _

'_What does that matter__?'_

' _Because it matters. Did he kiss you, did you kiss each other, did you trip and your faces accidentally__…'_

'_I kissed him.__' Rory confesed._

'_Okay.__' Surprise was a little word for Lorelai right now. Rory usually didn't act like this. _

'_And I don't know, I thought he came back here because he liked me or something, and I kissed him and he kissed me back, and now he's over there and I feel so stupid and…that girl isn't even his type and__…' Rory was even more upset than before. How could Jess act like this in front of her! How dare he? _

'_Rory, what are you doing?__' Lorelai stopped her ranting._

'_What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm ranting. You should recognize this, I learned it from you.__' Rory pointed the obvious and scowled even more._

'_Yeah, but you went to Sookie's wedding with. . .with Dean.__'_

'_I know.__' But Rory hadn't thought about Dean until now. Yeah, they spoked on the phone and she answered on his letters, but all she could think about was Jess. Jess and their kiss under the willow._

'_And then you ran off to have some thing with Jess.__'_

'_It was a kiss, not a thing.__' Rory tried to defend herself and Jess.__That kiss wasn't just 'a thing'!_

'_A kiss is a thing.__'__Lorelai annoyed._

'_Well, it wasn't planned, it just happened.__'_

'_I can't believe it. All this time I'm thinking, 'She's with Dean'__! ' Lorelai mumbled, clearly disappointed of her daughter. _

'_I am with Dean.__' And Rory was sincere. She didn't know why she was with Dean, but… _

'_No, Rory – kissing another guy is not being with Dean. Ask him, I bet he'd back me up on that.__' Lorelai almost yelled._

'_It was nothing.__' Rory lied. Clear, obvious lie and her mother could see that._

'_Well, then why are you so freaked out?__' she pointed ironically. Rory wanted to be with Jess. She was attracted of him, but she was afraid. _

'_I'm not freaked out__.' Rory shouted._

'_Look, kid, you have gotta make up your mind. Jess, Dean, Jess, Dean – it's enough already. If you want Jess, that's fine – go get him, there he is. If you think that's the great love of your life, then great. . .grab a liver treat and a squeaky toy and run to him. Don't worry about that girl because I'm sure he will have moved onto somebody else in about an hour. But do something. Dean has been sweet and supportive and incredibly patient, and now you are officially treating him like dirt, and I'm sorry, but not only is that not you, he doesn't deserve that. God, I wish they knew another song!__' Lorelai began irritated. _

'_I know all of this about Dean.__' And Rory really tried to think about him. She tried to convinced herself, that she still loved him. _

'_You do?__'_

'_Yes, I do. I know how great he is. I knew it before you did!__' that was true. She really loved him._

'_Well, knowing this has apparently not stopped you from dragging his heart all over this town.__' Lorelai tried to hurt her, tried to point her how noble Dean was and how she was the one who cheated on him._

'_Not fair!__' Rory lowered her voice. Her mother succeeded. _

'_Yes, fair, the fairest, the Snow White of fair.__'_

' _I don't wanna talk to you about this anymore.__' Rory really felt guilt by laying Dean. She felt guilt about the fact that she hardly cared about Dean's feelings._

'_Okay, listen, if you don't wanna be with Dean anymore, cut him loose. Let him find someone who does because this is just so. . .wrong!__'__Lorelai wasn't finished._

'_All right, I get it, I . . .just stop!__'_

_In that moment, Rory heard Dean, __call__ed__her __from across the street__._

'_Rory!__'__he __walk__ed__ over to them__. '__Hey.__'_

'_Hi.__' Rory tried to smile. _

'_Hi Dean.__' Lorelai said with flat voice._

'_I thought your plane didn't get in 'til six.__' Rory said that just to avoid the silence._

' _Well, I managed to get an earlier flight.__' She heard Dean answered her._

'_Well, I'm off to dinner with the parents.__'__Lorelai decided to leaved them alone._

_Dean turned to Rory._

'_Do you have__..'_

_Lorelai interrupted him._

'_No, she's off the hook. You guys have all night to. . .talk. Enjoy. Good to have you back, Dean.__'_

'_Thanks.__'_

_Lorelai looked at Rory. Yeah, she tried to make her decide with whom she wanted to be, but what she really did is just to point how good Dean was and how Jess __was not. Rory inhaled. She already knew what she had to do. It was not what she wants. It was what the others expected from her. _

'_See you later__.' Then Lorelai leaved them alone._

'_So, did I interrupt something?__ Dean said with confused face.'_

'_No, nothing. Uh, we were just. . .hi, you're back.__' Another fake smile appeared on her mouth._

'_Yeah, I'm back – and I'm glad to find you not blonde.__'_

_Rory immediately thought about the blonde-haired woman in Jess' hands and almost regret._

'_Yeah, I was just having way too much fun, so__…' she waved hand._

'_I missed you.__' Dean hugged her._

'_I missed you, too.__' She said as an obligate and kissed him for the same reason._

_Dean hugged her and she rested her head on his shoulder. But she didn't thought about that. She gazed at Jess and her heart broke again… _

… Lorelai looked at her daughter. Rory did not say that she blamed her for that decision, but she obviously did. Now, pregnant with her second child and married to Jess, Rory looked happy. Lorelai began to wandering, what if her daughter had enough courage then?

'So that's Shane?' Lorelai said.

Jess and Rory nodded. Suddenly, Jess smiled.

'So, you looked for me?'

Rory blushed.

'Kind of…'

'Kind of? You dressed your new dress!' Lorelai laughed.

'I noticed!' Jess raised one eyebrow. 'Don't you think I didn't! I was ready to get rid of Shane from the moment I saw you, but then Dean came and…' Jess shrugged. 'What can I say? That was me!'

'I forgive you!' Rory touched his hand and softly smiled at him. 'You know, my mom called you the love of my life and I think she is right!'

Jess grinned and kissed her passionately in front of the scandalous eyes of the visitors.

'Oh, c'mon!' Lorelai pouted, but obviously pretending. 'You make me sick! Go home or get a room!'

Rory and Jess laughed after the kiss.

'Sorry, we can't!' Jess said and hugged Rory through her waist and she cuddled to him. 'My wife decided to make a little walk.'

'Since when you do what your wife told you to do?' Lorelai raised an eyebrow.

'Since when I decided when it ends!' Jess answered her and everybody laughed.

The doorbell ringed joyfully.

'Good, you are here!' Jess' and Rory's smile faded. They couldn't wrong Shane's shrill voice.

'I want you to meet with my fiancé!' she said and they turned around.

'Oh, c'mon!' Jess and Rory said in one voice.


	50. Chapter 50 High Temperature

**My notes:Glad you like the previous chapter. And thanks for the nice words about my flashbacks. Really appreciate that. :) This chapter - who is the Shane's fiancé (some of you guess right; very good I should say!;) ); his real motives to come in Stars Hollow; interesting conversation between him and Lorelai; crisis at the end of the chapter. Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 50**__** High Temperature**_

'Oh, you cannot be serious!' Jess grunted. 'Shane, for God sake, what the Hell are you still doing here?'

Shane giggled and this was not a good sound. It rang at Rory's ears.

'I wanted to meet you with my fiancé!' she said and giggled again.

Jess frowned.

'We already knew each other, so it wasn't necessary… '

'Oh, but…' she blinked.

Jess looked at the tall blond man next to Shane and asked himself for what he deserved that. Beside him, he felt Rory shivered and he knew that she also wasn't glad about that meeting.

'Hi, Ace! How are ya?' God, Jess hated even his voice!

'Mrs. Mariano for you, pal!' Jess snapped and stood up. 'I'm sorry, Lorelai! We have to go! Suddenly became very cold here!'

Lorelai smiled with understanding.

'Of course, Jess!' she nodded and measured the two standing figures with blinked eyes. 'Really became very… cold!'

'Why such a rush?' Logan smiled, but it wasn't pleasant smile. 'I though that we could sit and talk like the old times!'

'There is nothing that I want to talk with you!' Jess snapped again and bent to help Rory. She did not say a word, but Jess was concerned of her pale face. This situation was stressful for her and he could see that.

'You are pregnant again?' Logan sounded surprised and Rory almost smiled at his face.

'Sometimes it happened, when two people slept together…' she started, but Logan raised his hand and scowled.

'Don't need of explanation!' he said and looked strangely at Jess, who just helped her to walk.

'Are you okay?' he asked again.

'Yes, she is okay!' Jess answered with flat voice. 'So just move out of our way!'

'I didn't know that you two known each other!' Shane picked exactly the same moment to say the obvious.

Logan leaned into her and smiled.

'There is no problem, bunny! We all could be friends!'

Jess grunted.

'Only in your dreams, richly boy!'

'You want a problem?' Logan frowned.

'I have enough already!' Jess looked him straight in the eyes. 'One more, what the heck!'

He probably would stay here and argue with Logan, but he felt that Rory squeezed his arm.

'Jess, we need to go.' She said with weak voice. 'I don't feel very good…'

This was a whisper, meant only for his ears. Jess nodded, he lifted her and both walked to the door. Lorelai rushed to open it.

'What's wrong?' Lorelai whispered to him suddenly worried.

'She feel weak.' Jess said with calm voice. 'I bring her home. Can I take your car?'

Lorelai nodded and passed him the keys.

'I will pick Annie. Don't worry!' she said. 'Call me if you need anything, okay?'

Jess nodded.

'Bye, Jess!' they heard the shrill voice of Shane. 'Bye, Rory! We'll see later!'

Jess didn't answer anything and walked out. Lorelai turned to Logan.

'What are you doing here?'

'What do you mean? I came here with my fiancé…' Logan smirked and hit Shane on the back until she walked out too.

'Logan, I'm serious!' Lorelai grabbed his elbow and made him to look at her. 'You've never been so serious before! I want to know the real reason!'

Logan looked her finally serious.

'I came to see if Rory is okay.'

Lorelai released him and examined his face.

'Why she wouldn't be?'

'I thought that she is a widow by now…'

'Excuse me?' Lorelai could not believe in her ears. 'Who told you this?'

Logan looked at her.

'I can't tell you that!'

'Okay, never mind! So, you have a fiancé, but still you came to see Rory?'

Logan shrugged.

'Shane would've been temporary, if Rory was free…'

'Oh, God!' Lorelai ran fingers through her hair. 'Look, I probably shouldn't say that to you, but Logan, I don't think you belong here!'

'What do you think like that?'

'Because, you just don't! If you have any hopes to bring her back, you just hurt yourself!'

Logan frowned.

'Why? She loved me before…'

Sad smile appeared on Lorelai lips.

'Despite the fact that she already have a child and she is pregnant from the men she loves? Why do you ask me to hurt you more?'

'How can you possibly hurt me?' Logan began curious.

Lorelai inhaled.

'Do you want to know the real reason why Rory loved you so much?'

Logan kept silence and Lorelai continued.

'You looked like Jess at that time.'

'What?' Logan almost spit the word.

'She always was in love with him. When he'd gone, she tried to lived her life. Forget him. But she never was. Dean was a mistake. Then, when you show up, she told me that she might finally found the one. But Logan, you acted so like Jess back then and I knew it that Rory sooner or later would understand that. She just had found a temporary substitute for Jess. If she had accepted your propose of marriage, I probably would talked with her about that. She always loved Jess!'

'Whoa! That was a hit in the gut!' Logan looked insecure.

'I'm sorry I have to tell you that, but you have to leave her alone with him! There is no point to start a battle that you already loose! If you ever love her, just let her be happy!'

'I never want for her…' Logan started, but Lorelai interrupted him.

'Just go, okay? And bring your fiancé with you. I don't want for Rory to be upset!'

Logan nodded and walked out from the diner. Lorelai stood awhile to watch him.

'Something tells me, that it's not the end.' She mumbled and walked into the kitchen to Luke.

Jess drove the car directly to the hospital.

'Where we are going?' Rory asked with weak tone.

Jess didm't look at her, just answered with worried voice.

'You're burning up. I'm taking you to the hospital…'

'Jess I'm really…'

'Don't say you are okay, because you're not!'

'I'm just feeling weakness, that's all!' she tried to calm him, but didn't work. His face was still concerned.

'You're not just weak; I told you that you have a fever!'

'I just need a little rest.'

'Stop talking! Save your strength!' he squeezed the wheel and continued to watch the road. Five minutes later, they were in the hospital. Jess carried her to the Mel Straus medical room. She opened the door with worried face.

'What happened, Jess? You sounded very concerned on the phone…'

'She felt weakness and her temperature rose up.' Jess said and put Roy on the bed. She was half sleeping.

Doctor Straus started to examine her. Her face began more worried than before and Jess felt fear.

'What's wrong with her?' he asked carefully.

'It happen exactly the thing I was afraid of!' she quickly turned on the ultrasound machine and put the belt over Rory stomach. 'The heartbeats of the babies are too slow and she began bleed again!'

Jess froze. He did not move. He could not move. His though was only for Rory.

Mel hit the emergency button and seconds later, the room was full of the nurses. Jess just stood there and watched the whole thing. He felt the need to cry, but he could not. He just was standing there.

'We have to control the bleed. It's too much.' Mel desperately tried to save the babies. She gave the orders for some medicaments and continued to watch the monitor. The heartbeats of the babies still were dangerously slow. There was a high risk for mother also. They had put her to sleep. 'How is the temperature?'

'Still is high.' one of the nurses said.

'The bleed is under control!' said the other.

'That's good!' Mel said and checked again. 'Okay, the babies seem to bee fine.'

'Temperature start to drop…' she heard one of the nurses and looked at Rory's vital indexes. '38.6… 38… 37.7…36.5 and stands still!'

Five minutes later, Mel finally smiled with relief. The heartbeats of the babies were normal and Rory's temperature was normal and stable. She released the nurses and looked at Jess, who was there at the whole time. She forgot about him standing there.

'Jess?' she called him quietly. 'You may come if you want…'

It looked like Jess waited those words. He came close and put one hand on Rory's forehead.

'How is she?' he asked, without looking Mel.

'She is good. She is fine now. We have to wait for her to wake up and you can take her home.'

'And… the babies?' he still looked at Rory.

'They are fine too.' Mel smiled. Then turned serious. 'What is the reason for this Jess? Her blood pressure was too high along with the temperature that could be very dangerous for her! I told you no stress!'

'Say that to your daughter!' Jess suddenly snapped. 'She came yesterday and literary threw on my neck! Rory saw her and today… She doesn't need that!'

'It can't be! Shane…'

'Is the same person I left ten years ago!' Jess sounded angry. He would continue in that direction, but one soft voice stopped him.

'Hey…' he saw that Rory slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. Jess smiled and caressed her hair. 'What happened?' she asked with sleepy voice.

Jess tried to stay calm and smiled at her.

'You are okay. All the three of you are okay…' he said and bent to kiss her. 'Soon we'll go home, _honey_…'

Rory tried to smile.

'_Honey_…'

'Yeah… as you said – you are my honey!'

Jess smiled again, but his eyes were concerned. At least she was okay for now.


	51. Chapter 51 Mothers

**My notes: Whoa, quite a drama previous chapter, huh? ;) Now I'm giving you some more. I have to say that Jess is one of my favorite characters on the TV (thanks Milo :D). I like to explore his past and what makes him the person he is. With this said, here what you can read on this chapter - Rory/Jess at the hospital; Jess gets emotional in front of someone you would never guess; one well-known face appeared at the end of this chapter. Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 51**__** Mothers**_

'What we have to do?' Jess asked Mel, until he helped Rory to sit on the bed. His face was flat. You couldn't read any emotions on it. His eyes shined only when he looked at Rory.

'Two days of bed rest and sleep as long as you can.' Mel said and Rory nodded. She looked at Jess and he smiled at her. Rory knew that Jess just tried to calm her, but he was scared at that moment. She was also. Rory knew what he felt, watching her lying on the table. She felt the same fear, when she thought that she might loose him. If he had to choose who to live between her and the babies, Rory was sure of his choice. He had told her once _'I loved you first!'_ and she was sure that he still thought the same. That scared her, because she always would choose the life of hers unborn children in front of her own. Jess wouldn't.

'Jess?' Rory called him quietly. He turned his eyes on her and smiled softly. 'We'll be okay…'

She needed to say those words to him. Jess nodded, but Rory knew that he did that only for her. He still was worry. She could saw that in his eyes.

'Just keep your daughter away from us and we'll be okay!' Jess suddenly turned to Mel.

Doctor Straus looked with regret in her eyes.

'I'll try, but you know my daughter…'

Jess shrugged.

'Yeah, I know her. Sadly, I have to say!'

'I'm feeling little dizzy…' Rory said and grabbed his hand.

'That's normal. You lost a lot of blood…' Mel said.

'Blood?' just now, Rory looked down at her dress and saw one blot of blood there. Her eyes widened. 'But.., but the babies are fine, right?'

Mel nodded and Rory exhaled with relief.

'What exactly happened?' she asked with trembling voice.

'Your blood pressure rose up and you got a fever.' Mel explained. 'You're body had been under stress those days.'

Rory rested her head on Jess' arm and he hugged her for support.

'Yeah.' She said with tired face. 'A lot of stress and I haven't even noticed…'

'You will be okay. I make sure of it!' Jess said with calming voice. Rory lifted her eyes to see him. His face didn't tell anything. But his eyes were firm.

'I'm sure of that!' she said and caressed his hand. 'Can we go now or you have to keep me here?' Rory asked Mel and she smiled softly at her.

'No, I checked your vitals and you are good. You need a rest next few days and you'll be okay. Just keep yourself far from troubles and you'll be okay…'

'Okay then.' Jess said and lifted her in his arms. Rory hugged him through his neck and rested her head on his. 'We'll see at next week?'

Mel nodded.

'We have to. Bye now.' She said and opened the door in front of them.

Jess took Rory to the car and gently put her to lie at the back seat.

'I can sit beside you, you know?' she said.

'I know, but I preferred that way.' He said and closed the door.

Lorelai waited for them in front of the house. Rory was almost sleeping when they got there. Jess carefully pulled her out of the car and carried her inside straight to the bedroom. He ignored the questioning look of Lorelai with one simple:

'Wait for me downstairs.' And he climbed the stairs with sleeping Rory in his arms.

Jess gently put her in the bed and covered her body with one warm blanket. He kissed her forehead and went out of the room.

Lorelai waited for him at the living room, nervously crossing through it.

'So, what happened? I came here and you two were gone! Your cell was turned off and I worried.'

Jess didn't say anything at first. He just rested at one chair and rubbed his eyes.

'Where is Annie?' he asked instead.

'With Luke. Answer me, what's wrong?'

'Rory bled again.' Jess said with closed eyes. He struggled with the pressure. His hands still covered his face.

'Oh, my God!' Lorelai released her breath and fell down on the sofa. 'How is that happened?'

'Her blood pressure was too high and she got fever and… God, I need to kill someone right now!' Jess almost spat the last words.

'What are you taking about?' Lorelai sounded concerned and Jess was surprised. Strangely, but she looked concerned about him.

'I never was so scared in my entire life. Not even when I thought I was dying. I can't handle to loose her! I just can't!' he was so emotional in that moment. So open. Lorelai never thought that she ever saw him like that. She stood up and went to him.

'Jess look at me.' He looked at her. 'You won't loose her. She is strong and you giving her that strong. You managed to handle with this 'till now. Don't give up!'

'How, Lorelai? Tell me how?' his eyes were tired and full of pain. 'I can't do anything to help her!'

'Don't talk like that!' Lorelai knelt on his level and rubbed his back. 'You doing so much more than that and you know it! You take care of her and of your beautiful daughter. They love you, Jess! They know that can count on you!'

He released his breath and looked at her with appreciation.

'Thank you!' he said simply. 'I needed this…'

Lorelai smiled and stood up.

'You welcome! Every mother would do that!' she said and turned back at the sofa.

'Every mother?' he looked her with curiosity.

Lorelai shrugged.

'You are married to my daughter and that makes you my son-in-law. You are my family now, so…'

'My mother never talked with me like that.' Jess blinked. 'She didn't want me. My conception was a mistake and she hated me from the beginning.'

'Jess, it can't be true!' Lorelai frowned with confusion. 'I met your mother. She loves you.'

Jess smiled, but it was sad smile.

'She loves me now, but I guess that's just her. I'm not angry or mad or something.' He shrugged. 'At least she was beside me. My father doesn't even pretend like he care. Liz raised me all alone. If you don't count the ton of men passed through the years of course. All I wanted from her was money and all she wanted from me was not to be home. So we were cool. That is the story of my life before I met Rory.'

Lorelai nodded. She could understand him now. She could understand the gloomy boy from ten years ago.

'Jess?' they heard Rory's voice.

'I'm coming!' he yelled then looked back at Lorelal. 'I have to go.'

Jess stood up, but before he went to Rory, he stopped at the stairs.

'Thank you for listening me, Lorelai. I really appreciate that!'

'You're welcome!' Lorelai nodded with smile.

'She has to be in the bed for the next two days, could you take care for Annie? I don't want to see her mother like that. She had scared enough with me!'

'Sure. Don't worry!' Lorelai said and watched him climbing the stairs.

Jess really had changed, she thought as she closed the front door behind her.

'Hey, Lorelai! How are ya!' she felt one worm hug and pulled back with strange face.

'Liz? What are you doing around here?'

'I came to see my Jessie!' Liz smiled so bright that Lorelai blinked. 'Is he at home?'

'No!' Lorelai lied without even to thought about it. Jess had enough stress for the day. He suffered enough emotionally.

'Good then! I'll wait for him!' Liz said ad reached to open the door. Lorelai quickly stood on her way.

'You can't!'

'Why not? He is my son and I'm sure that he…'

Lorelai tried to smile.

'We didn't see for a long time. How about we go to Luke and we talked a little.' She literally dragged her through the stairs.

'But… but…' Liz turned back her head to the house, but Lorelai hugged her through her shoulders and made her to walk.

'You could talk with Jess later.' She said and. 'Oh and you know what I forget to tell you? He and Rory went on a trip for awhile.'

'Really?' Liz looked disappointed.

'Mhmm…' Lorelai nodded and smiled secretly. _That's every mother would do, she should protect her children, _she thought. 'You just missed them.'

'But the car is parked outside.' Liz pointed the obvious.

'Oh, that's mine.' Lorelai waved indefinitely. Luckily for her, Rory and Jess' car was in the garage. 'I'll come to pick it later. So tell me about you…' They walked down on the street far away form the Mariano's house.

Jess saw his mother through the window, until he walked to the bedroom. He saw the Lorelai's reaction and smiled. Jess waited as they walked away from the house and then he went to Rory. She sat in the bed and smiled at him.

'How are you?' he asked softly and sat beside her.

'Hug me and I will be better…' was her answer and Jess did exactly what she asked.

Rory rested her head on his chest listened the beating of his heart.


	52. Chapter 52 Hard Times, Good Times

**My notes: Okay, it's time for another peaceful chapter. It's time for Jess to go on his first visit at the doctor in New York. What is going to happen? You'll see in the next chapter. Here you can read - Rory and Jess centric chapter; Lorelai visited them; Rory/Lorelai interaction. Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 52 **__**Hard Times, Good Times**_

April slowly turned into May and it was a time for the first visit of Jess in New York. Rory was at the end of her sixth month pregnancy and Jess was highly concerned about her. Her stomach was very protuberant, but Mel calmed him that this was normal in pregnancy with twins. Rory started to felt difficulties with walking. Add the pain in the back and she began very nervous and annoying. On top of that was her stubbornness.

'I'm coming with you!' Rory sat on the bed with blinked eyes and watched Jess packing his bag for the next day.

'Nope, you don't!' he said with flat voice, without even looking at her.

'I am going!'

'I said no!' he snapped and went to bathroom. She waited for him to came back in the room to continue the argue.

'Jess you don't think reasonable!' she pouted.

'Oh, I'm very reasonable! I think that I'm the only one reasonable person in the room!' He laughed and that annoyed her even more.

'But I want to go with you!' she frowned.

'Rory!' he stopped laughing and turned serious. 'You're pregnant. You have a very difficult pregnancy. Think about for yourself for a minute.' Jess zipped the bag and sat beside her. 'I'll be gone just for one day. Went on the morning and came back the same evening.'

Rory rested her head on his chest and felt his hands in her hair.

'It's a first time we will separate for that long. I don't like that.' She said quietly and felt his laugh.

'So that is the real reason? Not that you are concerned about me?'

Rory cuddled into him and felt his hand slipped on her back.

'It's not funny!' she whispered. 'You know that I'm concerned about you.'

Jess rubbed her back with slow moves. He knew that relaxed her.

'I know.' He said and inhaled her hair with closed eyes. 'I know that you are concerned about me, but you have to think about yourself just for awhile, okay? Take a rest until I came back, okay? Your mom has the day off from work tomorrow and will take care for you.'

'You came back quickly?' Rory understood that she was acting like a little child, but she was really upset.

Jess laughed quietly.

'Soon as it possible!'

'You promise?'

'I'm promise!'

Jess stood up from the bed and she felt lonely.

'I'll go to check up Annie.' He said and walked to the door.

'She'll sleep from an hour!' Rory said and made him turned around.

'You are really upset!' Jess blinked. 'Rory calm down! I would be fine!'

'I told you I can't be calm when it concerned you!' she pouted again and he turned back to her.

'You have to think about twins now.'

'I'm thinking about them from morning to evening every day! Now I'm thinking about their father!'

Jess sat carefully beside her.

'I'm not telling you not to think about me. You wouldn't listen anyhow! I'm telling you to take care for yourself.'

'Can't you see that I'm freaking out?' she raised her voice a little.

'Rory think about your blood pressure, please! Don't make me feel guilty about that!' Jess pleaded and took her hands in his. 'You know that I have to go!'

Rory nodded and tried to calm herself. She didn't want him to feel guilty.

'I'm sorry… You forgive me?'

Jess caressed her cheek and smiled.

'Of course I am. I think we need to sleep now. I have to get up early tomorrow.'

Rory smiled and nodded with agreement.

'I'll get up with you tomorrow! I want to say you goodbye.'

Jess smiled and turned off the lights, before he slipped in bed with her.

'Of course!' he said and reached hands to hug her. Rory cuddled in him. Her head rested on his arm, her one hand held his waist and the other was on his chest. Their legs intertwined. His hand was on her back moving in slow caresses. That was their favorite pose.

'I love you, you know…' she said suddenly and made him smiled even widely.

'I know, you don't need to tell me… I love you too.' He kissed her hair. 'Even when you're so stubborn and impossible sometimes.'

'Well, I took that from you!' she said and rubbed her nose on his arm.

'Mh-mm…' he murmured and started to fell asleep. 'Good night!' Jess brought her close to him and closed his eyes.

'Good night!' she answered and closed her eyes too.

For Rory the morning came too soon. She opened her eyes in the dark morning and saw Jess already dressed and walked from the bathroom.

'Oh, you already wake up…' he said and bent to kiss her.

Rory smiled and blinked sleepily.

'Yeah, I'm.' she rubbed her eyes and sat on the bed, watching him got prepared. 'You sure you don't want me with you?' she tried one last time.

'Rory!' Jess gave her a look and she threw her hands n the air.

'Okay, okay, I'm stopping!'

'I have to go!' he said after awhile. 'Your mom should be here any minute.'

Rory nodded and stood up from the bed.

'We can wait for her downstairs.' She said under his worried look. 'I want some milk.' Rory blinked and put one hand on her stomach. 'Or we want some milk.'

'Are you okay?' Jess rushed to her.

'Yeah, yeah…' she said and touched his cheek trying to calm him. 'Just help me through the stairs. Did you say goodbye to Annie?'

Jess smiled and held her through the waist until they walked downstairs.

'Yeah and she told me to come home quickly.'

'Sounds like we have the same opinion here.' Rory said when they reached the kitchen. She opened the fridge and poured herself one glass of milk. 'I'm feeling much better now!' Rory inhaled with pleasure and put the glass in the snick. Jess looked her still worried.

'Thank God your mother will be here with you today, or I'm going to freak out.'

Rory laughed.

'Guess I'm not the only worried one.'

They walked into the living room.

'Guess you're not!' he said.

'Hello, are you awake already?' they heard Lorelai's voice at the front door and laughed in one voice.

'We're here, mom!' Rory yelled.

Lorelai appeared in the living room second later.

'Okay, I'm here my boy!' she said to Jess.' You can leave that big mama to me now!'

Jess smiled and nodded. He turned and hugged Rory. She hugged him back and they stood like that for awhile. Jess cradled her and she didn't want him let go.

'Take care, would you?' he said and kissed her hair, before he broke the hug.

Rory smiled and nodded. Jess reached and stroked her hair. Then bent down and kiss her softly.

'You just come back soon!' she said after the kiss.

'Oh, come on!' Lorelai rolled her eyes. 'That's cute and all, but sweets, he will be back this evening! Jess go already or you'll make me cry too!' but after those words, she smiled.

Jess and Rory gave her a look then kissed once again.

'I really have to go!' he said and grabbed his bag. 'See ya this evening!' he said on the door.

'Good luck!' she said and smiled watching him went away.

Rory went at the window and watched him came up to their car and drove away.

'Come on sweets. Let's put you back in the bed.' Rory felt her mother's arms on her waist and looked her until they climbed back upstairs.

'I don't want to sleep.' She said, but lay on the bed after all. Lorelai covered her with the blanket and smiled.

'I know you don't want to sleep, but at least you take a rest for awhile, okay? Jess told me to be stricter about you and for once I think he is right.'

'Since when you and Jess have the same opinion?'

Lorelai stroked her hair and looked at her seriously.

'He had a difficult life, Rory. When you bled last time, Jess told me some tings about his past. I think I can understand him now.'

'He told you about what?' Rory began curios.

'About his mother and his father.'

'Yeah…' Rory looked at her mother. 'He told me too. He had suffered enough mom!'

Lorelai nodded.

'Agreed, but now he has you so…'

'Yeah…' Rory yawned. 'He has me and our family.'

'I think you should sleep now.' Lorelai smiled and stood up from the bed.

'I think I should…' Rory said and buried her nose in his pillow before she fell asleep again.

Lorelai turned off the light and closed the door behind her.


	53. Chapter 53 Come Home

**My notes: Here it is. Another gulp of fresh air lies ahead. Jess and Rory deserved some happy moments and here they are. In this chapter - Jess is still in New York; Rory/Lorelai interaction; Rory/Annie interaction; Jess came home with the news. Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 53 Come Home**_

Rory woke up from constant tickling on her nose. She frowned and tried to sleep again, but the tickling continued along with childish laugh.

'C'mon mommy! Wake up! It's time for lunch already!' Annie giggled and tried to tickle her again. Rory opened her eyes and grabbed the little girl in her arms.

'You are the tickling monster!' she said and started to kiss her.

'No, I'm not!' Annie said through laugh. 'Granny said that you have to wake up!'

'Well, if granny said that…' Rory released Annie and tried to stand up from the bed, but she felt little dizzy and sat back.

'Mommy needs help?' Annie was so serious that touched Rory's heart and she gulped painfully.

'No, hun!' Rory answered. 'Mommy just needs to sit for awhile. Go tell granny that I'm coming after a minute.'

'Okay!' Annie hugged her mother and walked through the door.

Rory sat on the bed for a minute. When she felt better, she went straight downstairs. She didn't want to worry her mother or her daughter.

'Sweet child of mine!' Lorelai yelled from the kitchen and Rory heard Annie's laugh. 'Come here in our festivity!'

Rory appeared in the kitchen with dragging feat and fell on the near chair yawning.

'Good afternoon, sleepy head!' Lorelai smiled.

Rory put her elbows on the table and leaned her head on her hands. She yawned again instead of an answer.

'I cooked.' Lorelai said with serious face, but Annie laughed.

'Grandpa Luke come earlier granny! Don't lie!' then her face turned serious. 'Daddy said that it's not good!'

Rory smiled proudly and caressed her daughter on the hair.

'That's right, honey! Your daddy is right! You have to listen to him!' she said and Annie grinned.

Rory turned her eyes to Lorelai.

'Jess called?'

Lorelai nodded.

'About an hour ago. He said that he is already in the hospital.'

Rory nodded with relief.

'That's good.'

Lorelai put the plate with boiled potatoes in front of her and leaned her head.

'Oh, boy! You missed him already?' she said with knowing voice and Rory blushed.

'Kind of…' she grabbed the fork and began to rummage in her plate.

'You don't have to be ashamed of that!' Lorelai smiled softly. 'It's normal…'

'Yeah, I know. It's just…'

'You are concerned about him?' her mother put another plate in front of Annie and the little girl began to eat.

'I'm supposed to be with him!' Rory said and bit of her potatoes.

Lorelai took her plate too and joined Annie and Rory at the table.

'You're supposed to be here!' she said and took her fork. 'You're pregnant and you have to take care for yourself!'

'It's funny! Jess said the same thing last night.' Rory smiled.

'Good, we have the same opinion!' Lorelai bit of her meal and smirked.

Rory smiled. Her mother sounded really glad about that. It sounded like she was already fully accepted Jess in her life. Maybe their recent conversation had opened her eyes for him. Hard kick in her stomach turned her back in the reality. She rubbed it subconsciously.

'What?' Lorelai began serious. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah just… The kicking is hard. Not like with Annie.' She turned to her daughter, who looked at her with curiosity in her childish eyes. 'My little Annie was good baby and did not kick me that strong. '

Annie grinned.

'Can I touch your belly, mommy? I want to feel my brother too.' She said almost shy.

Rory smiled and raised one eyebrow.

'Brother?'

'It has to be brother! I am _the_ sister! ' she said and made Rory laugh. Only if she knew that she may have not only brother but sister too… 'Can I feel him?'

'Sure.' Rory said and took the hand of her daughter. She put her palm on her stomach and they both waited. Second later there was another kick.

'Whoa!' Annie giggled and pulled back her hand. 'That was cool!'

Rory blinked ironically and looked at her mother.

'Only if it wasn't so hard and it wasn't in almost all the time.'

Lorelai crooked her face and laughed.

'That baby really keeping you busy…'

'At least it let me sleep through the night.' Rory said and blinked again. 'It's hyperactive when I wake up and before I go to bed, later at night.'

'What do you do about that?' Lorelai asked her until she picked up the plates from the table.

Rory gulped from her water and smiled.

'Me? I do nothing. Jess massages me.'

Lorelai almost dropped the plates in the sink and that made Rory laughed.

'Mommy, can I go watch DVD?' Annie asked her and Rory stroked her hair.

'Sure, hon! Do you want me to help you?'

'Nope!' Annie grinned and jumped from the chair. 'Daddy showed me how to do it!'

'Okay! We'll come after minute!' Rory said and looked how Annie disappeared in the living room.

'Did that help you?' Lorelai asked and began to wash the plates.

'What?' Rory looked back at her mother.

'Jess…'

'Oh, you mean when he massaged me?'

Lorelai nodded.

'It helps a lot.' Rory inhaled and stretched her back. She started to feel pain because of the long sitting. Lorelai caught that move and quickly turned off the water of the sink.

'C'mon my sweet child, let's go in the living room.' Lorelai said and helped Rory to stand up from the chair. 'It would be better for you if you lay down for awhile.'

Rory smiled at her mother and nodded with agreement. They went at the living room where Annie already had stretched her legs at the armchair and watched _'The Beauty and the Beast'_.

'I kept you the sofa, mommy!' she turned her head to her mother and shined. 'Daddy said that you have to lay more!'

Rory smiled and lay down on the sofa. The pain in her back disappeared almost immediately.

'Are you always doing what your father told you to do, Annie?' Lorelai asked and took the other armchair.

Annie nodded.

'I'm a good girl! Daddy said that he is proud with me!' she grinned again.

Lorelai laughed.

'Man, he is really done well here!

This time Annie looked her with frowned face.

'Sh-hh, the movie starts! Keep quiet!' she turned her eyes to the TV.

'Okay!' Lorelai whispered and smiled again. She looked at Rory. Her daughter pretended to be calm, but her eyes were nervous and jumped time to time on the phone. She could not calm until Jess was not at home.

Rory fell asleep soon after the movie began. Her pregnancy was very exhausting and she slept more than usual. Lorelai felt tears in her eyes when she saw Annie's face. The little girl saw that her mother fell asleep and turned the volume down almost immediately. She looked at her granny and put one finger on her lips.

'Daddy said that we have to be quiet when mommy sleeps!' she whispered and turned her eyes back on the TV.

Lorelai felt proud of Annie. Jess had taught her what she had to do without to traumatize her and made her scary and she followed his words. That is why Annie thought herself as a good girl. Lorelai had to admit that Jess had done pretty good job.

They looked the TV almost all afternoon. Then Annie decided that she wants to paint and ran upstairs. Lorelai stayed with Rory. She woke up just for the dinner. Luke brought them some food from the diner and they sat around the table. Lorelai noticed the enormous appetite of her daughter. She ate three portions and then leaned back at her chair with very smiley face.

'Jess called.' Lorelai said when they where at the living room again.

'When?' Rory leaned back on the sofa.

'You're sleeping at that time.' Lorelai looked closely at her face. Her daughter looked worried.

'Did he say something? How he sounds?'

'He said only that he'll be back later that night. He sounds normally.'

Rory smiled and whispered to herself.

'He is coming home…'

'Who is coming home?' Annie lifted her head from her paintings.

'Your daddy honey!' Rory said and Annie grinned.

'Daddy is coming? I cannot wait. When?'

Rory and Lorelai laughed. It looked like Annie was more impatient even from Rory.

'Late honey. You'll see him tomorrow!' Rory answered and Annie shrugged.

'Still, it's cool!' she turned her attention back on her paintings.

When Jess parked his car in front of the house it was almost midnight. Rory and Annie were at their bed, sleeping. Luke and Lorelai waited for him at the living room. When he closed the front door behind him and dropped the bag on the floor, he heard Lorelai's yelling.

'Come here _son of mine_!'

Jess smiled. He was really tired, but he was happy that he finally had arrived at home.

'Coming!' he said and went at living room.

Luke hugged him and Lorelai gave him a smile.

'So…' she asked eager for news.

Jess's smile widened.

'I'm fine and Doctor Smith said that everything is good and I'm recovering well.'

'That's my boy!' Luke hit him on the back. 'I'm really happy for you!'

'Thanks!' Jess inhaled with relief.

When he heard the news today, he almost did not believe it. Everything was good, Doctor Smith assured him. His recovery was really reveling well and his doctor was happy. So as Jess. He was happy more than ever. Now, he had the opportunity to take care for Rory. She needed him right now and he would be there for her.

'You probably want to see your family, so we have to go!' Lorelai said and both with Luke walked to the door.

'Thank you for staying here today!' Jess said.

Lorelai winked.

'Hey, no problem! Bye now!'

'Bye!' he said and almost ran through the stairs.

Jess went first to see Annie. He stood awhile next to her bad then leaned and kissed her forehead. She opened her sleepy eyes and smiled at him.

'Daddy, you're home!' she reached her little hands to hug him. That melted his heart and he hugged her gently, before took her back at the bed.

'I'm sorry that I awake you! Go to sleep now…' he whispered and watched her until she fell asleep again. This time with smile at her lips.

Then Jess walked at the bedroom. He took off his clothes and slipped into bed next to Rory. She inhaled quietly and opened her eyes.

'Hey…' she whispered in the dark. Her eyes shined against his.

'Hey…' he leaned and kissed her soft lips.

'You came home…'

'Yes I am.'

'How are you?'

Jess smiled and stroked her hair.

'I'm more than fine. The results are very good and my recovery runs well!'

'Oh, Jess!' Rory caressed his cheek. 'I'm so happy!'

'Yeah, I am too!' he said but frowned. 'You look tired.'

'I was worrying about you…' she confessed and continued to caress him. 'But I slept almost all day, although the twins here didn't give me too much time for break.'

Jess smiled again.

'So they are fine…' he slipped his hand and touched her stomach. Immediately he felt one kick under his palm. 'How is their mommy?'

'Mommy is tired and missed daddy all day!'

'Well, daddy is here now, so mommy can sleep and relax.' Jess leaned and kissed her again. He felt her smile under his lips and smiled back.

Rory buried her face under his chin and inhaled deeply.

'Could you please, rub my back for awhile? It hurts a little…' she said and felt his hand slipped on her back.

'Is that okay?' he asked.

She moaned instead of answer and he laughed quietly.

'I missed you…' Jess heard her whisper and smiled.

'I missed you too…' he answered and felt one soft kiss on his chest. Jess closed his eyes to sleep with smile on his lips. He was at home.


	54. Chapter 54 One day at the playground

**My notes: Another nicest chapter. Here you can see what kind of parents are Jess and Rory. :) Don't worry about that, the drama is coming. ;) In this chapter - Rory/Jess/Annie interaction; Lorelai/Literati interaction. Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 54**__** One day at the playground **_

Rory and Jess sat on a bench in the park and watched Annie on the play ground.

'Mommy! Daddy! Look at me!' she yelled and slipped on the slide laughing.

Her parents laughed also and she continued doing the same. Rory had leaned her head on Jess' shoulder and her hand lazily drowning circles on the Jess' thigh.

'How can I end up like this?' Jess said and lifted his head from the notebook on his lap.

'Meaning?' Rory sounded lazy. It was beautiful June day. The sun shined nicely and made her to feel relaxed and happy.

'When I first came up in this town and tried to search quiet place for reading, the picture what I saw then was similar with this one. Happy and smiley people everywhere. People with children. People watching how their children played in the playground.'

Rory laughed quietly.

'And now, you are one of them!'

Jess closed his notebook and hugged her over her shoulders. Rory cuddled into him.

'I'm not complaining!' He said and kissed her hair. 'I'm not complaining at all!'

'I know!' She answered.

'Daddy! Come play with me!' Annie came close to them.

Jess laughed and shook his head.

'You go play, I'll stay with mommy! You don't want to leave her alone, do you?'

For Rory's surprise, Annie didn't insist anymore. Instead of that, she turned serious and said.

'Nope, we have to take care of our baby!' She touched her mother's stomach quickly and ran back to the playground.

Rory looked Jess with surprise in her eyes.

'What was that?'

Jess shrugged. He had talked with Annie about her mother. Carefully, as it possible, he explained to her that her mommy and their baby are little frail and they had to took care of them. He had told her that now she has to be big girl and if she is good, he would be very proud of her. Annie had shined and told him that she took care of her mommy and their baby. And now, she took her task very seriously. Jess had proud of his daughter. Rory of course didn't know about this conversation. So now, she looked more than surprised.

'I and my daughter took a decision to take care of you and the babies. Of course, I didn't told her that the babies are two, but still..!'

'When that happened?' Rory was curious.

Jess waved his hand indefinite.

'Doesn't matter, but our little girl is very good at that.'

Rory smiled, but then blinked from one hard kick and tried to settle next to him more comfortable.

'Is it hurt?' Jess slipped his hand on her waist and began to draw circles on it.

'Mh-mm...' Rory answered and shifted again. 'These days more than usual.'

'Do you want to go home and rest a little?' Jess continued to rub her waist carefully.

Rory inhaled and leaned her head again on his shoulder.

'No, I want to stay here a little. When it turns unbearable, we can go.'

'Are you sure?'

'I'm sure!'

Jess nodded and rested his chin on the top of her head, continued to rub her back with one hand.

'Well, well, if that weren't Mariano family!' they heard Lorelai, who joined them at the bench.

Rory smiled without to change her pose in Jess' arms.

'Hi mom!' she said.

'Yeah, hi mom!' Jess teased her again, but this time for Rory's surprise, she didn't frown. Instead of that she just winked.

'Hello children of mine!' Lorelai said and looked at them carefully. 'What are you two doing here in such a beautiful morning like this?'

Jess smiled instead of an answer and nodded into the playground. Lorelai turned her look there and saw Annie, who continued to slip on the slide laughing.

'You didn't take her on the kindergarten?'

'Nope!' Jess said. 'We wanted to spend that day together. After the big pressure last couple of weeks we thought that Annie deserved one day with her parents and we wanted to be with her also, so…'

Lorelai noticed his hand on Rory's back, rubbing her carefully and smiled.

'Another busy day?' she asked.

Rory frowned before she answered her.

'Yeah, busy indeed.' But then she smiled. 'I am happy though. That means that everything is okay!'

'You are pretty big! Sure that is normal?' Lorelai asked and noticed the quick look between Rory and Jess. 'You are fatty!'

Jess laughed.

'Yeah, but she is _my fatty_!' and kissed her hair. He noticed her face. 'Don't pout now I still love you, you know!'

'I know. Love ya too!' she lifted her face for kiss and Jess gave it to her and she smiled.

'Okay, you two are officially way too candy!' Lorelai frowned playfully. 'Did you buy it the baby stuffs already?'

'I bought some things from New York.' Jess answered.

'Really? Can I see it?'

'Nope! You have to wait until the baby's born!' Rory said and looked at Annie. 'Stay away from the edge, honey!' she yelled.

Annie looked at her mother and smiled, walked away from the edge of the slide.

'Okay, mommy!' she yelled back and turned again to the other children.

'Why not?' Lorelai pouted.

'What?'

'Why can't I see it?'

Rory looked at Jess. Her mother couldn't see the babies stuff, because everything was for twins, starting from the bed. Rory still didn't want anybody to know about the number of her babies.

'Because I don't want to!' she said a little rough than it should have to.

'You're acting really strange…' Lorelai frowned.

'I'm so sorry mom, I just… Oh!' Rory blinked from the pain and looked at Jess. 'I think it's enough for today…'

Jess nodded and turned to Annie.

'C'mon princess. It's time to go!' he waved at her.

For Lorelai's surprise, there wasn't any entreaty or mutter from Annie. She just nodded at her father and waived to her friends before she walked to her parents. Lorelai was impressed from his parent skills. In the minute he said something, Annie knew that she had to listen.

'Mommy you tired?' Annie came close and looked at Rory.

Rory smiled and caressed her small face.

'Yeah, mommy is tired and need some rest.'

Annie nodded with understanding face.

'The baby needs to sleep?' she said and Jess helped her with her jacket.

'Yeah, mommy and baby need some rest.' Jess said and took her little hand. He reached the other to help Rory stand up. He held her waist and she leaned to him.

'You are one beautiful picture!' Lorelai said with smile.

'Jeez! Thanks!' Jess smiled back. 'But we need to go now! Say hello to Luke!'

'I will!' Lorelai said and continued to sit on the bench. 'Bye!'

'Bye!' Annie waived and Rory smiled before the three of them walked down on the street. Lorelai gazed at them for awhile. There was a time when she thought that Jess is the biggest mistake in her daughter's life. She was so wrong. It turned out to be her biggest happiness. Lorelai was glad that the two of them finally got back together. She stood up from the bench and walked in the diner still smiling.

When they came back at home, Jess sent Annie into her room.

'I'll put mommy to sleep and then we can read whatever you want!' he said and Annie giggled.

'Okay!' Annie said. 'Nice rest mommy!' then she disappeared in her room.

Jess helped Rory to the bed. She lay there and released her breath with relief. Jess smiled.

'Better now?'

'Yeah… The pain is almost gone.' She said and finally relaxed. 'It wasn't so painful with Annie.'

'You always seem to forget that you carrying twins now.' He said and caressed her stomach.

'I feel so tired.' Rory said and yawned.

Jess laughed quietly and covered her with one blanket.

'Then sleep…' he said and kissed her and Rory closed her eyes with smile.

Jess stood on the door for awhile, watching her, then went to his daughter. It was a good day, he thought and entered in Annie's room.


	55. Chapter 55 Children

**My notes: Drama, drama, drama... I promised! I also told you that I loved Jess' character and I would love to explore his past little more. Here it is, small part but still. In this chapter - Jess/Rory interaction; surprising visitor. Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 55**__** Children**_

'It's good that nothing wrong would happen until the labor!' Rory inhaled with relief as they traveled to home after her last visit in Doctor Straus. She shifted more comfortable on the front seat in their car. Jess smiled at her and continued to watch the road.

'You are really enormous!' he said, but it was more like to tease her.

Rory pouted and looked at her very protuberant stomach. She rubbed it carefully.

'Gee, thanks!' she snapped. 'You try to carry two babies, whose only occupation is who to hit mommy harder! Seriously, Jess!' Rory looked him with frustration.

'If that makes you calmer, Mel said that for the last two months it's possible for you to become even bigger.'

Rory frowned even more.

'Yeah, like this is possible!' She said and looked again in her stomach. 'I can't see my legs anymore!'

Jess laughed at her tone.

'C'mon, Rory. It's just two more months, even less…'

'I know…' she said and happy smile appeared on her face. 'Two more months! Jess, can you imagine? I can't wait to hold my babies in my arms!'

With good measured move, Jess leaned and kissed her softly, before to look back on the road.

'I can imagine.' He finally answered. 'I thank fate every day for giving me that opportunity.'

'What do you mean?' Rory gave him a look.

'I mean, I could've been death right now and…'

'Don't talk like that!' Rory trembled and put her hand over his on the tiller. 'It was the most horrifying time of my life! Just the thought that I might loose you… I don't want to remember!' Rory shivered.

'Rory please, calm down!' Jess threw her a quick look with regret. 'I'm sorry I brought that. It's past now!'

'And you are perfectly healthy!' she said with smile.

'Yes, I'm perfectly healthy, excluding the small migraine…' Jess crooked his face.

'It's a small price, you have to agree.' Rory looked at him seriously.

'It's a very small price for being alive!' Jess agreed and parked the car in front of their house. 'C'mon my fatty, let's get you out of the car!' he teased her again.

Rory pouted and removed her belt.

'Stop teasing me! I'm a pregnant woman!'

Jess removed his belt to and rolled his eyes.

'You called that teasing? You named my daughter _Ayn Rand_. My daughter! The poor kid has to carrying that name in her whole life…'

Rory laughed.

'You love her no matter of her name, admit it!' she said through laugh.

'When you're right, you're right!' Jess laughed. 'I was wandering, since our first child is Ayn Rand…'

Rory suddenly frowned.

'Oh, no! You can absolutely forget about Ernest!'

'This is not fair!' he said playfully and walked out of the car.

Jess opened her door and helped her to walk out too.

'It's fair enough!' she said and leaned on his arm. 'I'm carrying your twins, so you own me for that!'

'Fair enough!' Jess smirked.

They almost had reached the house, when one woman's voice made them turned around.

'Jessie! How are you my boy?' Liz literally threw herself on his neck.

Jess lost his balance more from surprise then of his mother's weight. Rory also lost her balance, but thanks to Jess's quick reaction she managed to stand still.

'Jeez, Liz!' Jess pulled Liz from himself and looked at Rory. 'Can't you see that my wife is pregnant here? You could've hurt her!'

'I'm sorry!' Liz smiled so bright that Rory blinked. She still was frightened. For the moment she though that she could've fall on the ground.

'Are you okay?' Jess asked her completely ignoring his mother.

Rory nodded, but her eyes were still widened and she breathed heavily.

'Jess! Rory!' they heard Lorelai's voice and turned around. She ran to them and barely could capture her breath. 'Liz… I… told… you to wait!' she turned to Jess' mother.

'I wanted to surprise them!' Liz still had a smile on her face, obviously blind for the situation she caused.

'You pretty much did!' Jess mumbled with frowned face. He had eyes only for Rory. She still looked pale, but at least there weren't more indications that she wasn't fine. 'Are you sure that you're okay?' he asked her again.

'I think so.' Rory tried to smile. 'But I need to sit down for awhile.'

Jess nodded and helped her through the stairs into the house. Liz and Lorelai followed them.

Rory leaned on the sofa and released her breath with relief.

'I'm better now!' she said and pulled Jess to sit next to her. 'Don't worry!'

'Yeah, Jessie! She is pregnant not sick!' Liz giggled and everybody looked at her like she's going crazy. 'What?' she looked at them with surprise in her eyes. 'Did I say something wrong?'

'Rory is having difficult pregnancy, Liz!' Jess answered with frustration. 'She shouldn't be stressed like this!'

'How am I supposed to know?' Liz frowned and that made Jess really angry. Rory noticed that and squeezed his hand trying to calm him. She knew how touchy he was when it comes to her or their family.

'Jess, please…' Rory whispered. 'You don't need to…'

'If you where here couple months ago, you could've known!' Jess raised his voice despite Rory's squeezing. 'If you had interested more about me or my family, you should've known!'

'Jessie…' Liz's voice calmed and she looked at her son.

He lifted his hand to rub his forehead. The well-known migraine came up just now and made him even more frustrated. Jess tried to relax.

'You know what? I'm sorry. I don't want to know anything.' He said with calming voice. 'Tell me why you are here and then you may go.'

'I came to see my son!' Liz smiled and reached hand to touch his cheek, but Jess pulled back. She dropped her hand confused.

'You're late.' He said with tone that made Rory almost cry. 'You are my mother and I love you for that, but you not part of my life, not anymore!'

'What are you talking about?'

'When I was sick and I almost die in the hospital, where were you? When I starving till death, before I've had the opportunity to fix my life, where were you? When I had problems in NY, where were you? You have no right to came here, especially now and with just one 'hello' to fix all this years! I tried! I really tried with you! I tried to be part of your new family! When I walked you to the altar I was really trying, but you blow your chances again when you just shut me down of your life after that!'

'I'm so sorry, Jess.' Liz had tears in her eyes. 'I'm really sorry…'

Jess shook his head with sad smile.

'Don't worry! I'll live!'

'I wish things where different.' Liz said.

'If the thing where different, I wouldn't be here now! I know that I wasn't wanted.'

'Jessie…'

He raised his hand to stop her.

'Don't need to sorry. I already accepted that. Now just… live your life and I'll live mine. I'll call you when the baby is born. You're still his grandmother. Maybe someday we could work about this situation, but now it's not the time… I'm sorry.'

Liz nodded and stood up to leave.

'I know what it looks like from the outside, but I really love you Jess.' Liz said with sad face.

'You're probably right, but…' Jess didn't finish.

Liz gulped painfully and nodded again.

'It's not the time…'

'It's not…' he answered.

'Goodbye then.' She said and walked to the door.

'I'm sorry Jess, I tried to stop her…' Liz heard Lorelai's voice. She shivered from the answer.

'Don't worry, _mom_!' Jess answered. Liz turned for the last time and saw Lorelai rubbing his back calmingly. Liz felt the sharp pain in her heart. It was like she had lost her child. She closed the door behind her back. The time was good healer. Liz swore that she will gain her son back someday.

Inside Jess was still in shock. His migraine brought him back in reality. He rubbed his forehead and stood up from the sofa.

'Are you okay?' Rory felt the old fear came back.

'The migraine…' he answered and tried to smile. 'Don't worry. I'll take some pills and I'll fine.' Jess caressed her cheek. 'Be right back.' He said and walked out from the room.

'Since when Jess called you _'mom'?' _ Rory just had digested information.

Lorelai shrugged and smiled.

'It started as a joke I guess, but…'

'Now you both are serious about it.' Rory smiled with understanding.

'Jess never has had a mother figure in his life I suppose.'

'You really cared about him!' Rory leaned her head. She never had loved her mother more than now.

'He is from our family…' Lorelai said and stroke her daughter's hair.

'We're his only family, mom!' she said.

'Yeah, we are!' Lorelai smiled again. 'Hey son of mine?' she raised her voice.

'Yeah?' they heard him from the upstairs.

'Get your ass down here, because I'm leaving now!' Lorelai laughed.

'Minute!'

'Well, I might consider about leaving if you show me the baby's room…' she looked at Rory almost pleaded.

'Nice try, but no!' Rory shook her head.

'You are so sneaky!' Lorelai pouted but then smiled. 'Okay, you are the mother!'

'That's right! I'm the mother!' Rory lifted her chin a bit and Lorelai laughed again.

'Just for the record, how many children you and Jess had planed?' she asked and saw her daughter's faded a little. 'What?'

'If you ask me, I want full house, but Jess…' Rory bit her lip nervously.

'He's concerned about you.' Lorelai nodded with understanding.

'I hardly convinced him not to do this surgery.' Rory continued. 'He agreed, but I'm scared mom…'

'Why?'

'Once he told me that he always would love our children, but he loved me before them. I'm scared that if something with the labor goes wrong and they let him to choose who to live, he would choose me!'

'Rory, please! Nothing is going to happen!' Lorelai tried to calm her.

'I know, but still…'

'If that happen, I cannot blame him!' Lorelai said.

'Mom!'

'Jess loves you Rory. I would do the same!'

'Mom!'

'Jess, come here my boy!' Lorelai yelled again refused to argue with her daughter.

'We're not finished!' Rory mumbled.

'Oh yes, we are!' Lorelai leaned her head. 'Jess, seriously – I'm leaving!'

They heard him ran through the stairs.

'I'm here!' he appeared soon after that. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing. You need to take care of our wife and I need to take care of my man.' She said smiling.

Jess nodded and went to Rory.

'See ya kids later!' Lorelai said. 'It's Friday after all!'

'You have to bring the food though…' Jess looked at her and winked. 'I can't cook right now.'

'Sure, sure…' Lorelai rolled her eyes. 'Luke will feed us all!' she said and everybody laughed. 'Bye now!'

'Bye!' Jess and Rory watched her walking out of the house.

'We're going to have one happy family.' Rory grabbed his hand and squeezed him gently.

Jess looked her with sparkles in his eyes.

'Sure we'll have!' he leaned and kissed Rory with all the love he could gave it to her.


	56. Chapter 56 False Alarm

**My notes: This chapter is a little preparation for what can you expect in the next one. Curious? You should be. :) Now what can you read here - Rory and Jess interaction; their preparation for the labour; difficulties for Rory. Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 56 False Alarm **_

'Look at me! I am like a cow!' Rory pouted in front of the mirror in their bedroom. Jess lifted his head from the book he read and looked her with smile on his face.

'You are in the eight month, Rory…'

'_Jeez_! That sounds very calming!' she shot him a look and made him laugh. He jumped from the bed and hugged her from her back. Their hands intertwined over her protuberant stomach and Jess rested his chin on her shoulder. She smiled at his touch and leaned her head, still looking at the mirror.

'You are so beautiful now!' he whispered in her ear. 'You are carrying a life inside you. How could you think that you're not beautiful to me?'

Rory smiled dreamy.

'See, that sounds good! Very poetic!' she said and leaned back at him. 'Soon, Jess…'

'Yeah, soon…' he answered and kissed her neck.

Jess already counted the days. Soon Rory will be out of danger. Soon they will hold their babies in their hands. Soon…

'You know, I'm feeling strange those days…' she said frowning and that brought him back in the reality.

'Strange how?' Jess tried to sound normal.

'I don't know, just… strange… The kicking is still hard, but more intensive than before and that pain in my back…'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I knew that you're worried! I didn't want to put more pressure on you! Just look at your face and you will understand me.'

Jess suddenly frowned.

'You put more pressure on me when I don't know what is happening with you!'

'I'm sorry…' she said apologizing. 'Would you forgive me?'

'You know I do!' he smiled and felt one hard kick under his hand.

'Mh-mm!' Rory trembled from the pain. Her face crooked and Jess started to concern.

'You have to lie down! Now!' he said and literally dragged her to the bed.

Rory rested her body on the bed, but the pain did not go away. It was not sharp, but was strong enough to make her shifted again and filled her with scare.

'You're not getting better!' Jess said with worrying face. It was not a question, was a statement. 'I'm calling Mel!' he said and disappeared from the room before Rory have the opportunity to stopped him.

She lay on the bed still with that strange pain on her back. Her only hope was that this it was not the beginning of the labour. She had one more month and she knew how dangerous for the babies could be that early labour. Her face crooked from another pain and she moaned.

'Mel is coming!' Jess appeared exactly the same moment. He saw her face and rushed to the bed. 'Still hurts bad?' he knelt beside her and took one of her hands.

'Mh-mm!' Rory just nodded.

'I wish it was me!' Jess said with regret on his face and started to run fingers through her hair. 'I wish your pain was mine!'

'I know…' Rory succeeded to say before the next wave of the pain. 'OW! It hurts so badly! Now it was not the time. Jess…It's too early!'

'Sh-hh… I know… I know…' his face turned serious in every minute. 'Save your strength!'

Twenty minutes later, Mel finally arrived. She carried her medical bag with her.

'Now, what's wrong?' she said and sat on one chair close to Rory's bed.

'I think I have contractions…' Rory said and crooked her face once again.

'How often?' Mel looked at Jess, who was on the next side of the bed.

'20-25 minutes.' he answered with eyes staring Rory.

'That's good.' Mel said and opened her medical bag. 'We still have a time to stop them.'

She pulled out one syringe and one phial with some liquid.

'What is this?' Rory asked with worrying face.

'That is Magnesium Sulphate.' Mel explained and shot the injection to Rory. 'That will help for stopping the contractions. In the next one I need you to take your breath and released it slowly.'

Rory nodded and in the next contraction, she squeezed Jess' hand and took a deep breath. The pain slowly went away and she released her breath with relief.

Mel nodded with smile.

'Okay, that was good. Now we have to wait until the next one. I'm guessing that would be after thirty minutes if the medicine works.'

'And if not?' Jess still was worried.

'We'll see...'

Although Mel looked confided about that medicine, Jess was not convinced. However, twenty minutes passed then another five and there was no pain. Thirty minutes later, Rory felt one small pain and blinked.

'That was good.' Mel smiled with relief along with Rory and Jess. 'Those babies are very stubborn to see the world!' she joked.

Now, when the danger had passed again, Rory smiled.

'Well, they have to wait.' She said and Mel smiled at her turn.

'They have to. I have to warn you that in pregnancy with twins, premature labour is quite normal. Not so early, but your pregnancy is difficult. I expect that.'

Jess and Rory nodded. They had to be prepared for that.

'Rory!' Lorelai rushed through the door in that moment.

'She's fine!' Jess stopped her with just one move on his hand.

'The baby is okay!' Rory said and her eyes pleaded Mel to keep that secret. Luckily, she understood.

'You're her mother I guess?' she said and stood up to leave.

Lorelai nodded and they handshake.

'I'm Lorelai.'

'I'm Mel Straus. Could you walk with me to the front door?'

'Sure!' Lorelai nodded and looked at Rory and Jess. Jess had leaned his head over Rory and gently caressed her hair.

'I don't expect any difficulties, but if you have one, call me, okay?' Mel said before she leaved.

Jess nodded.

'Thank you!' he said.

Mel smiled softly.

'You just take care for each other! Bye now!' she said.

'Bye!' Rory and Jess answered in one voice.

Lorelai also said goodbye to them and suddenly the house became quiet.

'I do not know how I'm going to pass through all this!' Jess said quietly. 'You are stronger than me...'

Rory smiled him softly and touched his face.

'You have to do this. I am going to need you beside me!'

'I will be!' Jess said and his eyes shined with love against hers. 'I will be...'


	57. Chapter 57 The Time Is Now

**My notes: Yup, you read the title right! It is time! :) In this chapter - Rory and Jess interaction. Purely Literati centric. You don't need more clues. ;)Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 57 The Time Is Now**_

Jess and Rory walked down on the street to the Luke's diner. Rory had insistent that she needs more walk. Jess had frowned, but had agreed after all. The reason of his concern among others was that Rory started to walk hardly. Her stomach was very protuberant and the long standing coursed her pain on her back. She hardly stood up and lay down on the bed. Jess began to worry that the babies are too big for her fragile body. Sure, he did not share his concerns with her. He kept them for himself and tried to make things for her easier.

Suddenly Rory stood in one place and took a deep breath.

'What?' Jess could not hide his worry.

'Nothing, I just need a little break. That's all.' She smiled at him and both continued to walk.

'I should've never listened to you! You have to be in home now. On the bed. Relaxing.' Jess murmured under his nose.

'Jess I really needed this!' Rory tried to calm him. She reached one hand and rubbed her back. Dull pain tortured her all morning. That is why she thought that she needed a little walk. 'See, we almost here…'

Ten minutes later, they reached Luke's and she hardly climbed through the stairs in front of the diner. Jess ensconced her carefully in one chair next to the door, went to see Luke, and brought her the glass of cold water. Luckily, the diner was empty that time of the day. A little after afternoon was a dead time for the costumers.

Rory arched her back. The dull pain had come back. She slipped her hand on her waist and started to massage the place. However, the pain did not go away and her face crooked. She released her breath slowly.

'We have to go home, Rory! You don't look good!' Jess literally slammed the glass on the table and reached his hands to help her stood up.

Suddenly the dull pain became sharp and cut her stomach.

'OW!' Rory cried and fell on Jess. 'I think we need to get in the hospital instead…' she said in the moment she could caught her breath. 'I think I'm in labour… OW! Oh, God!' she cried out from pain and felt her water broke.

'Okay, okay! Just stay calm!' Jess tried to relax himself, but his face become pale in every minute. 'Luke!' he yelled.

'Jess… what?' Luke showed from the kitchen. When he saw the picture, Luke turned pale too.

'I need you to take us to the hospital!' Jess said still with Rory in his arms. She practically lay on his hands and tried to breathe. 'I don't think I can drive now…' he finished and looked at his Uncle with plea in his eyes.

'Okay, just wait for me to take the keys…' Luke said and less than two minutes they already were in the car.

'OW! OW, it hurts!' Rory moaned and throes from pain in Jess' arms. She tried to breathe normally, but the pain did not allow her.

Jess dialled Lorelai's number.

'Hey Jess!' he heard her happy voice on the phone.

'Hi, _mom_… It's Rory…' he did not need to finish the sentence.

'I'm coming!' she answered, but Jess stopped her.

'No! I need you to take Annie from the kindergarten first!'

'Okay, okay! I will pick her up and we will see in the hospital! Good luck, my boy!' She said and Jess hung up the phone.

Rory cried out from another pain that brought tears in her eyes. She squeezed his hands and tried to smile after the throe. Tried to calm him, but it did not work.

They reached the hospital twenty minutes later, Rory had put on a stretcher, and they drove her at the labor ward. Jess walked near by her and she squeezed his hand. They split them for about five minutes to prepared her to the labor and give him the special suit for the labor room.

'Jess!' he heard her scream just when he walked in to the room.

'I'm here!' he ran to her and grabbed her hand. 'You need to breathe now!' Jess tried to sound calm. 'In and out, remember what we learn?'

She tried to listen, but throe in the next wave of pain.

'I can't!' she cried.

'Yes, you can!' Jess's voice sounded firm, but inside he was shaking. What if something happens to her? What if something goes wrong? 'C'mon _honey_! You can do it!'

Despite the constant pain, Rory managed to release a smile, because of his last words.

'_Honey?_' she breathed heavily. Her whole body sweated from the pain.

'Honey…' he smiled and put one wet curl behind her ear.

Her smile faded with the next pain and she arched her back.

'Oh!'

Mel entered in exactly the same moment. She wore a mask on her face, but Jess could see her smile.

'So, are we ready for these babies?' she said and went to them.

'I think so…' Rory tried to smile.

'Good!' Mel lifted the sheet over Rory's legs and smiled again. 'I think after awhile we'll be ready to push.'

'After awhile?' Rory frowned, still breathed heavily.

'You are not ready yet.' Mel said with calming voice. 'I'm sorry! I know that you're in pain and probably you want an epidural, but because of your condition, the birth it has to be normal!'

'Oh, God!' Rory cried out again and leaned her head on Jess shoulder gasping for air.

Ten minutes passed. Then another ten. Just when the pain began unbearable, Mel called up for the nurses.

'Now is the time Rory! I need you to push hard!'

'I don't think I can!' she sobbed. She felt weakness in all of her body.

'You can! I'll help you!' Jess said and sat behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and she squeezed them. 'C'mon honey! Let's do this together!' he whispered in her ear and made her smile before the next wave of the pain.

'Push hard Rory! Hard!' Mel yelled and Rory's face turned red of the exertion. She leaned back at Jess and started to breathe heavily after that. 'Good!' Mel said with calming voice. 'I need you to do the same when the pain comes back!'

Rory nodded and squeezed Jess's hands in the next throe. She put all of her strength in one final push.

'Good! Good! Good! Here is the head and the shoulders!' Mel reached to pull out the baby. Seconds later, they heard his first cry. It was loud, healthy cry and Rory released her breath with relief.

'It's a boy!' Mel said and passed him to the waiting nurse. She turned back into Rory. 'Now, let's take care for the other one.'

Rory's rest did not last long. She felt the same throes as before and squeezed Jess' hands again.

'I'm here!' he whispered in her ear and she knew that she could lean at him. He gave her the strength for that final effort.

'C'mon, Rory! You need to push now! As hard as you could!' Mel yelled at her again. This time, Rory could not resist and screamed louder. Then she leaned back at Jess and they heard the cry of the second baby.

'It's a girl this time!' Mel smiled at them and passed the second baby for the other nurse. 'Now push one last time to pull out the placenta and you can rest.'

Rory nodded and pushed one final time before she rested her head on Jess' shoulder. The pain had gone away, but the weakness filled her entire body. She resisted it. She needed to see her babies.

'Good girl!' Rory felt Jess' lips on her forehead and looked at him with tired smile.

'Mommy, daddy! Meet your new children!' Mel and one nurse gave them the babies. Jess took their daughter and Rory their son.

'Oh, God! They are so beautiful…' Rory felt the tears in her eyes and looked Jess again. 'We did it, Jess!'

'Yeah…' Jess whispered staring at the little baby face of his daughter. He felt giant knot on his throat and thank God, that he is alive to see his children. 'We did it…'

'Jess Lucas Mariano…' Rory cradled the yawning baby in her arms. 'It sounds like a perfect name! It fits him!'

Jess smiled. He knew that she would come up with some name like this. After all, he knew her well.

'Lorelai Jane Mariano it fits her as well…' Rory smiled at his voice and looked at their daughter. She slept peacefully in her father's arms.

'It's really poetic.' Rory said yawning.

'It is…' Jess leaned to kiss her again.


	58. Chapter 58 After The Storm

**My notes: So, judging by your reviews, you liked the previous chapter? :D I'm really happy for that. It was about time for those babies to be born. You like the names? I though that since they are Literati babies, their names must sound really poetic. ;) In this chapter - Rory/Jess interaction; Jess show the babies to the family' little confrontation between Rory and Jess at the end of that chapter. Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 58 After The Storm**_

Rory yawned from exhaustion. However, she was happy with Jess beside her.

'Everything was worth it…' she whispered to him as they watched how the nurses put their sleeping babies on special cribs, surrounded from glass walls. The twins were perfectly healthy and they did not need special treatment.

Jess still could not believe it. Everything around him was surreal. At the same time, now with Rory in his arms, he finally took a gulp of fresh air. She was out of danger, but she was right, everything leading to that moment was totally worth it.

'Thank you…' he whispered at her hair and she smiled.

'You're welcome…' Rory said sleepy. 'Any time…'

Mel took this moment to come close to them. She smiled.

'Good job you two!' she said. 'Now we have to take care for Rory. Jess, you have to leave us for a while and you may see her after 20 -30 minutes. She has to sleep, but I do not see a problem for you to stay with her in her room for now.'

Jess nodded and leaned to kiss Rory's forehead, before the nurses took her away.

'I'm guessing that outside there are few people, who are waiting for the news.' Mel continued. 'Do you want to show them your babies?'

Jess ran fingers through his messy hair.

'Can I?'

Mel smiled again.

'Sure, but just for awhile. You may carry them with their cribs. They are like a stretcher in wheels.'

'Okay' Jess answered and took off his medical suit, before to drive the twins to their relatives.

Two nurses walked after him.

Mel was right. Outside were Lorelai, Luke and Annie. They jumped from the moment they saw him with the twins.

'Jess! How are… Oh, my God! I knew it!' Lorelai clapped with her hands joyfully. 'Look, sniffy!' she said to Luke who stared at the babies with curiosity. 'I told you that she's carrying twins!'

Jess' smile widened.

'Boy and girl. Rory is good and she wanted to keep that secret. She wanted to be a surprise…' of course, Jess hid the other reason – she was afraid to tell, because something might happen for someone of the babies.

'Daddy, can I see them?' Annie had reached her hands to him.

'Sure, princess!' Jess lifted her up and she gazed at her new brother and sister with curiosity.

'They are so little…' Annie said with admiration. 'But it's good that they are two!'

Everybody laughed.

'They have to be little, princess.' Jess took her down, but held her hand in his. He needed that.

'Congratulations, my boy!' Luke hit him on the shoulder.

'Thanks!' his smile just standing there and he became to feel like an idiot. Strangely, that did not bother him.

'Did you pick up the names?' Lorelai looked him until the two nurses came to take the babies.

'His name is _Jess Lucas Mariano_, and her name is _Lorelai Jane Mariano_. Rory pick up the first, the second was my idea.'

'Good names…' Lorelai smiled again.

'Yeah…' Jess nodded and ran his fingers through his messy hair again. 'We are happy now.'

'I'm sure you are.' Lorelai said and looked at him with knowing look. 'This time Rory would be more calm and happy that before! With you beside her…' she continued and saw him tremble. 'I'm sorry, Jess! I know that wasn't your fault…'

'Nope, it's okay!' Jess released a smile. 'Just wished to know my little girl from the moment she was born…' Jess reached and caressed Annie's hair. 'But I'm happy for her too. Luckily we find each other!'

'Yeah, luckily.' Lorelai rolled her eyes and tried to joke. 'You not just came for your little girl, but you had to create a few more…'

Everybody laughed.

'Yeah, that's me!' Jess said trough laugh. He saw Annie's yawning and suddenly noticed that there was a night already. He frowned with confusion. 'What time is it?'

'A little after ten, why?' Luke answered.

'Annie has to go in the bed!' he used his fatherly tone. 'It's too late for her to be here… and you want to tell me that we've been there six hours?' Jess said the last words with surprise in his voice. For him there was a minutes, not hours.

'She wanted to see that her parents are okay, Jess!' Lorelai blinked and stared at him. 'And yeah, you've been there six hours. I began to worry at some point!'

'Don't tell me!' Jess shivered, remembering Rory's pain.

'Everything is okay now, everything is good…' Lorelai tried to calm him.

Jess nodded and threw a look down at the hallway. One nurse waited to take him to Rory.

'They will let me to stay with her.' Jess said and Lorelai nodded.

'We'll be here tomorrow morning!' she said and watching how Jess knelt to kiss his daughter.

'Be good girl, okay? I'll say mommy '_hello_' from you!'

'Would you kiss her?'

Jess laughed and caressed her hair again.

'I would!' he said and stood up. 'Good night, then!' Jess said to Luke and Lorelai.

'Good night!' they said in one voice, watching him disappeared down on the hallway.

Jess entered in Rory's room just when she started to feed one of the babies. She lifted her head and smiled with tiredness in her eyes.

'Your babies are very stubborn. They didn't leave mommy to sleep much long.'

Looking at Rory, how she breastfeeding the baby, was the most beautiful picture for Jess. He smiled, again like an idiot, and took the other baby in his arms to cradle it, until Rory finished with the first.

'Who is so hungry?' Jess said quietly, looking at her.

'Jess Lucas. He is a very hungry boy…' Rory bent down her look and stared at his little face. She caressed his little head gently. Her fingers were like the wings of butterfly. 'And he has to be the first in everything…' she tried to joke and Jess laughed quietly. 'I think he is ready now…' Rory leaned him on her shoulder and started to hit gently his little back. The baby burped and she passed him to Jess until he passed her the baby girl.

Jess cradled him for a while, just stared in his little face. Then he put him back at his crib.

'Thank God, they are so little! You suffered in all six hours until they had been bourn…' He sat next to her on the bed.

'Six hours?' Rory sounded surprised. She change the baby on her other breast. 'I didn't notice…'

'You did a good job!' Jess said and reached his hand to caress her cheek.

Rory smiled softly and turned her face to kiss his fingers.

'So are you.' She said then looked down at her daughter. 'But, as for I saw… They both look just like you.'

'You think?' he could not resist and smiled proudly.

Rory nodded.

'I just hope that at least one of them to have my eyes or my hair…'

'Thanks to you, _honey_, they exist!'

'Oh, you are softy again!' she tried to tease him, but this time did not work. He was a way too happy for that. 'She is ready too.' Rory said and leaned Lorelai Jane on her shoulder. Then she gave it her to Jess and he put his daughter on the crib. Rory push the emergency button and one nurse came to take the babies for the night.

When they finally had left alone, Jess sat on the chair beside Rory's bed and stroked her hair with smile. He leaned and kissed her forehead.

'That was from Annie.' He said and continued with stroking. 'She says _'hello'_!'

'Thanks…' Rory watched his tired face with love. She was so happy right now. From the moment she had looked him, cradle his newborn daughter; her heart totally had melt down.

'You should've seen your mother's reaction for the babies!' Jess smirked.

'I'm sorry I didn't see that!' Rory laughed quietly. 'She probably was in shock!'

Jess joined in her laugh and shook his head.

'She told me that she knew in all the time that you're carrying twins!'

'Yeah, that's my mom!' Rory blinked. 'And Annie?'

'Our big girl was very happy that she has not one but two babies. She only regrets were that they are too small.'

Rory frowned.

'They weren't too small, Jess. Mel told me that they are bigger than she had expected.'

'But everything is good now?' she saw the worry in his eyes and reached hand to his face.

'I have few stitches, but everything is good.' She paused a little. 'Mel also told me that we could have more babies, if we want…'

Jess inhaled painfully and his eyes blinked.

'I don't want you to pass through this again!'

'Jess, please don't be so stubborn! I love our kids and if it's meant to be to have more…'

'Rory!'

'Jess!' she blinked.

'Okay, okay! Just calm down! If it's meant to be… ' he threw his hands in truce. He knew that he is going to do that eventually.

Rory smiled brightly.

'I trust you!' she said and Jess knew that from this moment he had to keep his word.


	59. Chapter 59 Welcome Home

**My notes: This is the another fluffy chapter. Hope you like that chapter. Here you can read - Rory and Jess come home with the twins; reactions from the family; Jess surprised Rory. How? Read and you'll see! Enjoy! :)))  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 59**__** Welcome Home  
**_

Three days later Jess, Rory and the twins left the hospital of Stars Hollow. It was August 20th. It was warmth day and the sun shined since the morning. Rory felt happiness. She never had felt so happy in her entire life until now. She had Jess beside her, and Annie and the twins were good.

'I'm glad that we finally coming home!' Rory smiled at Jess and he kissed her hand, still watching the road.

'I'm happy too…'

They were interrupting from babies crying. Rory laughed and looked at the twins in the back seat.

'Guess who have the temper!' she smiled at Jess.

'After their mommy!' he laughed.

'Their mommy?' Rory lifted her eyebrow.

'Maybe they took it from me too…' he released one crooked smile.

'They took it lot from you!' Rory looked back again and smiled at her babies.

It turned out that both of them had inherited his eyes. Jess was extremely proud of that, even though he never would admit that. Although, little Lorelai had her hair and Jess immediately was notice that. Rory could not help it but smile on the way that he took care for his babies. The nurses had thought him how to change a dipper, or how to hold the baby after his feed. Small things, but now Jess was surer at himself. He was not so scared when Rory handed him to cuddle the baby. He was so carrying person and Rory was glad that she has found that side of him.

Jess caught her tender look.

'What?' He raised his eyebrows with smile.

'Nothing, just… I never told you that I love you today.' She said and caressed his cheek.

'Now who is being mushy…' Jess tried to tease her.

Rory blinked and smiled again.

'I'm always mushy with you!' she said honestly and made him laugh.

They came home five minutes later. Luke, Lorelai and Annie waited for them outside the house. Jess could not help but laugh at that welcoming comity.

'I bet your mother already had seen the babies' room!' he said.

'She asked me yesterday and I officially agreed!' Rory also laughed. 'Of course, if she didn't do that earlier…'

Jess took off the engine and went out from the car. Annie rushed to hug him and he pressed gently her thinly childish body to himself. He felt so much love right now. His big daughter.

'Hi, daddy!' she hugged him through his neck and giggled joyfully.

'Hi, my princess! Let me help mommy, okay?' Jess kissed her cheek and released her on her feet. Then he opened the door to Rory and helped her to go out from the car. She still felt unsure on her feet. Mel had told him that it took her little time, before her wounds healed completely. She also had some stitches, because of the tear she had received from the birth.

'It's good to be home!' Rory inhaled deeply.

'Mommy!' Annie yelled and hugged her through her legs. 'I missed you!'

Rory could not bend down or knelt, so she just reached and stroked her daughter's hair.

'I missed you too, honey! Let me walk inside so I can hug you, okay?'

Annie looked her and nodded with understanding.

In the mean time, Jess had pulled the seat with the twins. They both were awake and yawned from the light.

'Welcome home!' Lorelai carefully hugged her daughter and then she turned look at the twins. 'Oh, look at them! They are adorable…' she clapped with hands and came close to them.

'Not at night!' Rory rolled her eyes, but smiled too.

'Yeah, they are really cute!' Luke also came closer.

Lorelai lifted her eyes to Jess and crooked her face.

'So, Rory done all the job and you are the one who took the laurel! All of yours children inherited your façade!'

'Jane has her hair!' Jess crooked his face too, but it was obvious that he was very proud of Lorelai's statement.

'Men!' Lorelai threw her hands in the air and then helped Rory through the stairs.

When they got inside the babies started crying again and Rory looked at her mother blushing a little.

'Excuse us for awhile, but we need to feed them!' she said apologizing and Lorelai looked her with surprise in her eyes.

'We?'

'Jess insists to help!' Rory said and looked at him. 'I really need that. They are two after all…'

'Of course…' Lorelai nodded with understatement.

Jess and Rory along with the twins, walked straight in the babies' room upstairs. Rory sat on the chair and took one of the babies on her breast. The baby started to feed, she raised her eyes to Jess who had pulled out his daughter from the seat, and now he cuddled her in the room. Jane looked him straight in his eyes mumbling something in her baby language.

'You are mesmerized by her…' Rory said softly and Jess just smiled.

'I have to admit that! She held my heart in her thinly hands, along with Annie and little Jess.' Rory insisted to call Jess Lucas with his first name and now, Jess could not refuse her anything.

'That's sound poetic…' Rory rolled her eyes.

'I didn't loose form!' he said and looked at her with love. 'You look beautiful!'

'Oh, please!' she blushed. 'Look at me! I'm still not in form!'

'You are beautiful to me!' he insisted, and then suddenly Jess surprised her again. 'Let's get married again!'


	60. Chapter 60 Fathers

**My notes: I know I mention about sequel after this chapter, but I changed my mind! Sue me, but I think that there is more in that story and I want to continue it little more. :))) It's a small I know, but I had a lot of work these days. Nevertheless I didn't want to pass a day without uploading that story. Hope you like it! :) In this chapter - Rory and Jess discussed their wedding; Jess learned surprising news from Luke. Enjoy reading!:)))  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 60**__** Fathers**_

Rory had feed the twins and Jess put him in their cribs for the afternoon nap. The new parents stood beside their children cribs for a while. Jess still couldn't believe in their existence. Rory had suffered so much to have them and now, Jess could understand why she fought so much.

'I meant it what I said earlier!' Jess said quietly and slipped his hand over Rory's waist and she leaned head on his shoulder.

'You want to marry me again?' Rory whispered back and looked at him. 'Are you serious?'

'Completely!'

'But Jess, we are already married. We don't need to…'

'I know that wasn't the wedding you dreamed about!' Jess interrupted her and dragged her to the door. She turned on the baby phone and both walked out from the room.

'You are talking nonsense!' Rory raised her voice in the hallway. 'I am your wife now! That was I wanted! I'm carrying your ring on my finger!'

'I know but…' Jess bit his lower lip and looked her firmly. 'Rory that happened so fast and it was just one signature. You deserve more!'

Rory lifted on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips.

'I have what I want!'

'So you are refusing to marry me again?' Jess raised his eyebrows.

Rory released one sigh.

'I'm not refusing. I am just saying that now it is not the time! The babies are too little and…'

Jess shook his head.

'I'm not saying now. You are still too fragile. Maybe after two or three months, when everything is settle a little.'

Rory smiled. He was so overprotective and caring sometimes. Jess knew how she had imagined her wedding. Even though, he did not ask her about that. He had heard her one night. She had told him when they had looked some film on the TV. He had remembered.

'My mushy man!' she slipped her hand on his cheek with tender caress.

Jess pouted.

'I'm not mushy! I just love you!'

Rory smiled at his boyish tone.

'I know and I would marry you again!'

Jess crooked his face in one happy smile.

'Good! Tell me when you're ready!'

'I will!' Rory leaned her head and slipped her hand over his thin waist and both walked down in the living room to their family.

Jess carefully put Rory to sat on the sofa and went in the kitchen to pour himself glass of water. Annie took that moment to cuddle in her mother. Rory smiled over her little head and looked at Lorelai.

'Did she listen?' she caressed Annie's hair.

Lorelai and Luke smiled back at her.

'Yeah, she was very good girl!' Lorelai winked.

'Like daddy told me!' Annie said proudly just in the moment when Jess walked in the living room. He heard her last words and laughed.

'She is _daddy's big girl_!' he said and Rory gave him a look.

'Wander what Jane would be!'

Jess croaked his face.

'_Daddy's little girl _of course!'

Everybody laughed, but then Luke give Jess one strange look.

'Can we talk?' he asked with serious face.

Jess nodded and both walked in the kitchen.

'Jimmy's wife called while you were in the hospital.' Luke coughed uncomfortable.

'Why?' Jess cut straight to the point. His face was firm. Jugging by Luke's voice, the news was not good.

'He had a car crash…'

Jess still stood there with the same expression.

'And?'

'He is in come in one hospital in LA.'

'And what I have to do about that?'

'His wife thought that you may want to see him, before…'

Jess narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms behind his chest.

'I don't want to see him or to have anything common with him!'

'He is your father Jess!' Luke pointed the obvious, but he knew that when Jess had decided something it was almost impossible to change his mind.

'I never had a father Luke! Before I came here to live with you, I never had a father figure in my life! When I went to asked him for help, he threw me like garbage through the door. He told me that he can't be my father!'

'I understand you, Jess! I know him before you! I know what person he was, but…'

Jess raised his hand to stop Luke's words. He tried to bring back his calmness.

'I appreciate your concern! I really do, but right now my family needs me and I'm not going to the other side of this country to see one man, who didn't care about me!'

Jess walked to the door but Luke's voice stopped him.

'There just one more thing about your father you should know…'


	61. Chapter 61 Variables

**My notes: Thank you for your wonderful reviews! You really liked that story! I have to say that you're keeping my muse alive. Thank you for that! :))) I keep going as you wish! Now in this chapter - Jess/Luke interaction; Jess/Rory interaction; what is the Jimmy's secret? Read and you'll see. Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 61**__** Variables**_

'What do I have to know about my father?' Jess still was at the kitchen door.

Luke coughed. Obviously was something even bad than the car crash.

'He committed suicide!' Luke finally spilled.

'What?'

'He committed suicide. The car crash wasn't an accident! His new wife told me that…'

'Wait! His new wife?' Jess frowned. His father hadn't changed at all.

'Yeah, her name is Megan. She told me that they put him diagnose major depressive disorder. He hadn't been sober for months and he suffered from big depression.'

Jess rubbed his forehead. He felt his migraine back again.

'What should I have to do?' he frowned.

'I don't know, Jess. Megan just asked me to tell you that. She also said that your father's doctors asked her if they have children. That disorder has a genetic link and…'

'Wait, wait!' Jess narrowed his eyes. 'You telling me that I might carry that link in me and my children may have it also?'

Luke shrugged.

'I don't know Jess! I'm just telling you what Megan asked me to tell you!'

'Damn it!' Jess hit the table with one fist. Luke almost jumped. 'I never going to have normal life am I?' Jess leaned his head between his shoulders and tried to calm himself.

'You have normal life Jess!' Luke tried to help him.

'Every time when I began to think that, something bad is happening!' Jess said bitterly. 'Now you are telling me that I might have something that threatening my children.'

'Not you, Jess! Your father has it! Maybe you didn't…'

'Variables… ' Jess said quietly and rubbed his forehead again. 'This day supposed to be the happiest in my life, Luke! And now that news… How am I going to tell that to Rory?'

'You have to tell her! You know better than anyone that secrets can ruin one relationship.' Luke put one hand on Jess' back with calming move.

'I know…' Jess said with distraction in his eyes.

'Look, maybe you don't have that! We are talking about variables here…'

'With my luck?' Jess looked his uncle bitterly. 'I'm not going to see him, Uncle Luke!'

Luke nodded. Maybe Jess was right. Even that Jimmy was his father; he never cared too much about the kid. Liz was at some point, but Jimmy was not. His only care was how many bottles he could drink and how many women would pass through his bed. Thank God, Jess was a clever boy. He was not good at his teenage ages, but now he was good men and father. Luke could see that.

'You don't need to go, Jess!' he looked at his nephew's face. 'Whatever you decide, I will stand behind you! You have my support!'

'My family needs me here!' Jess was already calm down.

Luke nodded again.

'Agreed!' he said and smiled calming. 'Rory need you to help her with the twins!'

Luke saw his crooked smile. Jess clearly loved his family.

'Did you see them? They are so grown up!'

Luke laughed.

'They're small, Jess!'

'No!' Jess shook his head. 'Doctor Straus said that they are bigger than she was expected. Thank God that there were not any complications with the birth! Rory suffered enough with that pregnancy!'

'Lorelai told me that she has plans for more children…' Luke studied his face and saw the worry in Jess' eyes.

'She told me too, but… I don't want to think about this now!' he shook his head.

'You know that you can put end at all of your cares with just one simple procedure…'

Jess frowned.

'No, I won't do that! I promised Rory!'

Suddenly Luke burst into laugh.

'What is so funny?' Jess still was frowned.

'Nothing it's just… Boy, you are change! Jess Mariano keeping his promises! I can believe in everything now!'

'Oh! Cut it off!' Jess waved his hand with annoyance and pushed the door of the kitchen, followed by Luke's laugh.

'Take your husband out of my house!' he said to Lorelai, who looked at him strangely. Luke walked out from the kitchen still smiling.

'What have you done now?' Lorelai looked at her husband with curiosity.

Luke shrugged.

'I don't know. I just… Jess is keeping his promises…' he began to laugh again and Jess looked Lorelai with plea in his eyes.

'Take him out until he is in one piece!' Jess said and sat beside Rory at the sofa.

'Okay! C'mon my puppy! Come with momma!' Lorelai caught Luke's elbow and dragged him to the door. 'Bye now! Call if you need something!'

Rory smiled.

'Bye mom! Bye Luke!'

'Hey, Jess!' Luke turned serious when they reached the door. 'Whatever you decide, you know that you have my support!'

Jess nodded.

'I know! Thanks Uncle Luke!'

After they closed the door, Rory turned her face into Jess. His eyes were distracted. His whole attitude was distance.

'Jess, what's wrong?' Rory put her hand over his with gentle caress.

Jess leaned his head into her and gave her soft kiss.

'Oh, no! I know that attitude!' she pulled back and looked at his eyes. 'You're not going to distract me with that! Last time didn't work!'

'Last time?' Jess lifted his eyebrows.

'Before we broke up and you went for California.'

Jess blinked for the moment as if he was trying to remember, but Rory hit him on the shoulder.

'Don't act like that! You know what I'm talking about!'

Jess released one bitter smile and Rory frowned against him.

'That wasn't a good sign! You have to tell me what's wrong or is going to eat you up inside!'

Jess opened his mouth, but then he looked at Annie. She was at the floor, laying and drawing in her books.

'Not in front of her!' Jess said to Rory and kissed her again. 'I will tell you later that night!'

'Promise me!' Rory insisted.

'Why?' He looked surprised.

Rory shined against him.

'Because Jess Mariano always keeping his promises!' she quoted Luke and Jess smiled her back.

'I promise!' Jess said. After all Rory was the mother of his children and she has that right, wasn't she. Or maybe she was too weak and frigale right now and he should't tell her yet?


	62. Chapter 62 Stronger

**My notes: Hey, I'm really enjoying at your reviews. It keeps me going and keep my muse alive! Really appreciate that. :) In this chapter - old fashion pure Literati centric chapter. What can I say - I love them! It ends with cliffhanger. Ups! :D Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 62**__** Stronger **_

It was late that night when they go to bed. Jess and Jane slept peacefully along with Annie. It was very emotional day for everyone and Jess still had his concerns for telling Rory, what had happened with his father. He thought that she was still too fragile and too weak to hold another care in her shoulders. Too bad for him, Rory knew him well. That's why, as soon as they lay on the bed and she was at his arms, he heard her concerned voice.

'You didn't tell me what was wrong with you? You promised me, Jess!'

Jess released one deep sigh and hugged her thither. He never would have admitted that, but he needed her in that moment. He had need of someone who loves him. Jess closed his eyes for the moment, and then he decided to talk.

'Luke told me that my father is in the hospital…'

'What else?'

'He committed suicide!' Jess whispered the last word.

'What? Why?'

Jess gulped painfully, but he felt her soft caress above his hand.

'It's okay, I'm here! You can tell me!' Rory tried to calm him.

'He has a medical condition… Major depressive disorder… I may have it as if our children.'

'Is it genetic?' Rory felt his pressure. She began concerned too. They just had thought that everything was okay…

'Yeah. It's genetic. The chances are minimal, but still existed.' Jess became quiet for a moment, and then Rory heard his whisper. 'I'm so sorry, Rory… I didn't know…'

She turned around to look at his face and put one finger on his mouth.

'Hey, hey! It's okay! We've been through in a lot more worse things than this! Hell, you came back from the coma; I gave birth after two bleeds… Don't worry, Jess!' Rory hugged him through his neck and put his head on her neckline. 'The things with us never have been too easy. We have to pass through this too. We can make it. You'll see.'

In that moment, Rory sounded like a mother who calmed her frightened child. For once, Jess allowed her. He needed this. He needed her. He never showed his weakness in front of someone else. Only Rory knew that side of him.

Jess did not say a word. Instead, he hugged her through her waist and buried his nose in her soft hair. She continued to rub his back, trying to release the pressure and after couple of minutes, she felt him relaxed. Jess had fallen asleep.

Rory smiled at the darkness. It was strange how the things could change for a split second. In the beginning of this day, Jess was the strongest one. She needed him to be like this and he was. Now, he needed her to do the same. She had to be stronger now. Rory was…

The next morning came with the bright sunshine came under the thin curtains. Rory mumbled something and buried her head on her pillows. Jess already was gone so she hugged his pillow and tried to sleep again. The twins kept her awake almost all night. She had to feed them in every two hours. Then she had to change their dippers. Then put them back to sleep. In her calculates she had slept only four hours.

'C'mon, mommy! You have to feed us!' Rory heard Jess' voice along with the two crying babies. She sat on the bed with one big yawn and reached her hands for one baby.

Jess looked her apologizing.

'I'm sorry that I had to wake you, but I can't do that!' Rory laughed at his tone.

'I bet you can't!' She said and shivered when the baby started to feed. 'Men, he is hungry!'

'I washed them and change their dippers. Annie tried to help me!' Jess suddenly laughed.

'Annie?'

'Yeah, she held Jane's head over the water, but your mother picked her up for the kindergarten and she was very angry that she couldn't do the same for her little brother.'

'Really?' Rory was nicely surprised. 'Done! Give me Jane!' she handed him little Jess carefully and took her little daughter. Jess held his son on his shoulder for a while gently hitting him on his little back.

'Why did you name him Jess?' he asked.

Rory smiled softly against him with sparkles in her eyes.

'Because I love the name and… oh I am in love at his father!'

Jess raised his eyebrows ironically.

'Oh, really?'

Rory nodded.

'Yes, really! He is little stubborn and impossible sometimes, but he is the love of my life and I would do anything for him!'

Jess smiled at her softly.

'Now that is sounds poetic!'

Rory grinned.

'I am a quick learner!' she answered and leaned already replete Jane on her shoulder. Jess bent down and kissed her and Rory kept that moment in her mind like a precious diamond.

It was already lunchtime, when she got up from bed. Jess had cooked and that was good, because she was starving. He smiled when he saw how fast she ate her meal.

'What? It was delicious and I am feeding two babies!' she said when she noticed his strange look.

'Hey, I'm happy when you are happy!' he said and laughed of her expression. 'By the way, I finished my new book!' Jess said until he placed the dishes in the dishwasher.

Rory smiled joyfully. She was happy for him.

'That's a good news Jess! When can I read it?'

He smirked and pinched her nose.

'Soon!'

'Promise?'

'I promise!' Jess said truthfully and both went into the living room.

Just when they relaxed on the sofa, Jess' phone ringed. He reached for him.

'Hello?' he said, but then frowned.

'What do you want?' his tone wasn't very pleasant so Rory looked at him with curiosity. Whoever it was, Jess was really mad at him.


	63. Chapter 63 Late or Later

**My notes:This is very emotional chapter. You are going to see why. ;) Here you can read - Rory and Jess fight; Loreli and Rory talk about that; Jess is having a car crash; who is the mysterious person on the phone. Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 63**__** Late or Later**_

'I told you I don't want to talk with you anymore!' Jess shouted on the phone. Rory looked him with surprise. Now the curiosity ate her up inside. Jess was furious.

'No!… Yes!... Thanks, but I can't! Three months!' There again his monosyllables. 'I don't want to see you! No! Goodbye!' Jess practically slammed the phone. He still was furious.

'What's going on?' Rory asked quietly. Whoever it was, the conversation had upset him.

'Nobody!' Jess snapped.

'Jess…'

'One of my editors!' he sat on the sofa beside her.

'Yeah! And you shouted like that in your editor!' Rory did not mean to sound sarcastically, but she felt that Jess kept something. That didn't like her.

'Rory, please! Now it's not the time…' Jess grunted.

'You hide something, so I guess that now is a perfect time, Jess!' she lifted up her eyebrows.

'Bella… ' Jess said quietly and just the sound of that name make Rory shivered.

'What about her?' she tried to sound calm, but she could not ignore the jealousy.

'It was Bella. She work with my editors.'

'And you didn't make the effort to tell me that until now?' Rory still fought with annoyance.

'Because I didn't know that I have to!' Jess gave her a look.

'She is your ex-girlfriend, Jess… Probably you should've!' Rory frowned.

'Are we arguing now?' his voice was dangerously low.

'Depends!' Rory snapped.

'Depends on what exactly?' Jess narrowed his eyes.

'Are you going to tell me why she calling you? I thought that you didn't talk to her!' Rory felt his pressure, but she was angry too. Jess probably was hiding his contacts with his ex-girlfriend from her. That made her felt insulted. Which probably was childish behavior, considering the fact that she did not knew that for sure. However, the jealousy was not good advisor.

'I didn't! I don't! Jeez! You make a very big deal from that!' Jess jumped from the sofa. He ran fingers through his hair and started to cross the room.

'I'm making this big deal, because you are obviously upset from her calling!' Rory raised her voice.

'Because I knew your reaction! That's why!' he shouted back. 'See you are suspicious even now!'

'I am, because you acting like you have something to hide!' she answered him in the same tone.

'I haven't!'

'Then why don't you tell me why she was calling you!'

'She tried to blackmail me!' Jess shouted.

'Blackmail you? For what?'

'It's complicated!'

'It's not! Tell me!'

'Hey! You two! Turn down the volume, please!' While they had shouted to each other, Lorelai was come in to the hose and now she watched them with narrowed eyes. 'There are little babies in the house!'

'I'm sorry!' Jess and Rory said in one tone looked guilty on the ground.

'I need to go out for awhile!' Jess grabbed his jacket. 'I take the car!'

'Jess, wait! You're not in condition to drive!' Rory yelled after him, but she heard only slamming door instead of an answer.

'What's going on around here?' Lorelai took of her jacket ant went out to her daughter with worrying face.

'I was jealous!' Rory mumbled, already felt sorry about her behavior. She knew that Jess loves her more than anything does and he never would have done something to hurt her. Sadly, her reaction was little late.

'Don't be stupid! Jess never would…'

'I know, mom! Now I know, but…'

Lorelai smiled with understanding, rubbing her daughter's back.

'I know!'

'Bella called and he began nervous… and I got angry and… I think that he has a problem with her and I just got things worse! How can I be so stupid?' Rory grabbed her head and leaned down on her knees.

'You are just a woman, Rory! Woman in love and that may happen. It's not your fault.' Lorelai tried to calm her, but Rory shook her head and looked at her mother with worrying eyes.

'He went out so angry, mom! If something happens to him is going to be my fault! I should have listen to him instead of pissed him off.'

'Stop talking nonsense!'

'But it's true! I…' Rory had interrupted from babies crying. She inhaled slowly and rubbed her forehead before to stand up from the sofa. 'I have to go. Could you stay for awhile?'

Lorelai nodded.

'Sure. I'll stay until Jess came home.'

'Okay. Excuse me for a moment…' Rory said and went upstairs to feed up the babies.

Jess did not come home all day. When the sun started to falling down, Rory began to worry. She was seriously worried. Yeah, she knew that Jess was not the same reckless boy like before, but still he had conducted from the emotions. When he was upset, his mind does not working properly. That was what concerned Rory. He did not take his phone with him that is why Rory could not find him. She began nervous in every minute and even her mother could not calm her.

It was almost ten, when her phone ringed. She grabbed him nervously.

'Mrs. Mariano?' the unknown woman's voice made her feel the weak in her knees and Rory sat down on the sofa.

'Yes?' Rory could not recognize her voice. It was so thin and trembled.

'Your husband had a car crash…'

'Oh, God!' Rory put one trembled hand on her mouth and felt her mother's hand on her back.

'Don't worry. He has some stitches, but he is okay now. I'm calling from the hospital if someone can pick him up.'

Rory released her breath with relief.

'Okay. Thank you!' she said thankfully and hung up the phone. 'Mom, I need you to pick up Jess from the hospital.'

'Okay, but how…' Lorelai crooked her face.

'I also need not to ask him any questions. This is our problem and we're going to dissolve it alone.'

Lorelai nodded with agreement and went out.

Twenty minutes later, Jess entered in the house. His eyes immediately searched for Rory. She stood up from the sofa and went to him. He had some stitches on his forehead above his left eyebrow. Rory reached her hand and touched it. Her eyes carefully examined his face, and then she wrapped her hands around his waist and hugged him tightly. Jess hugged her too.

'I'm sorry…' she heard his whisper in her ear.

'I'm sorry too!' Rory said. 'We're going to pass through this too... But you have to tell me what the problem is!'

Jess swayed her and whispered.

'I'll tell you… later!' Rory nodded at his chest and released one sigh.


	64. Chapter 64 Together

**My notes: Did you like the previous chapter? More secrets, huh? :D What can I say, everybody has a secrets. Even Jess and Rory. The problem with them is how to learn to share with each other. Curious? I am too. In this chapter you can read - is Jess going to reveal his secret to Rory; what is her reaction going to be? Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 64 Together**_

However, he did not tell her that night. The twins took all of their attention. For some reason, Jane and Jess Jr. just refused to sleep. They cried all night and Jess was the only one, who somehow managed to calm them. However, from the moment he put one baby in the crib and took the other, it was as hell himself is coming down in the Earth. Rory just sat in their room with red eyes and messy hair. She was too tired to do something. She was too nervous to react on this.

'Go to sleep!' Jess told her in one of the silence breaks. 'You look tired. I'm going to call you when it's time to feed.'

'Are you sure?' she looked at him questioning.

'Yeah, I'm sure! Go!'

'Okay…' she finally gave up and kissed him before to go in their bed.

Rory folded in two under the blanket and closed her eyes, but the dream didn't come. Which was really strange, considering the fact that she was really, really tired. The whole pressure of the day was too much. She opened her eyes, staring at the darkness. She needed Jess. Strangely how everybody in this house needed him. Then she listened at the silence… Wait a minute! Silence? She stood up and sat on the bed. Nope! No baby crying! Jess had succeeded. Rory heard how he quietly opened and closed the door at the babies' room. Then she heard his steps in the hallway and the same careful opening this time at their door.

Jess turned on the lights and saw her sitting in the bed. He frowned.

'Why you're still awake?' he quickly put down his clothes and turned off the lights again.

'I couldn't sleep…' Rory said waited for him to come in the bed. She heard his quiet laugh and then the bed folded under his weight.

'You need me to sleep?'

'I guess I do…' even before she had managed to finish her sentence, Rory felt his hands embraced her.

'Better?' she felt his whisper in her hair.

'Mh-mm…' Rory nodded at his chest and seconds later, she already slept.

That was early in the morning. Jess left her sleep almost until the afternoon. The babies needed their feed. He teased her once again that he couldn't do that alone and she had smiled at him.

Twenty minutes later, Rory was at the kitchen eating Jess' French toast. Sometimes Rory wondered was he really a magician? How he had managed to put all the stuff in order. That reminded her something and she frowned.

'Um-oh! That was not a good sigh!' Rory heard him and lifted her eyes to saw him sitting next to her.

'Jess, when you're going to tell me about Bella?'

'Rory that is a really painful subject and it's really in my past!' he rolled his eyes and look at his cup of coffee.

'Jess, I need to know, please! That makes me even more concerned!'

Jess released one sad sigh.

'Okay, but you're not going to like this story…'

Rory didn't say anything and just waited for him to continue.

'Bella and I met soon after you left Philadelphia. She worked in my first bookstore. She was sales-woman. Things didn't work at the beginning…. I mean that I didn't like her. She wasn't my type of a girl. I though about her as a clone of Shane. It turned out that she was a sweet girl; at least I thought that at the beginning. We talked and laughed and one night… just happened. So she moved in with me and we started to live together. However, she changed, began very ambitious. I caught myself that I want to have family. She did not think about that at all. She cared only how money we can gain and how we are going to spend them. Then I understood that she did an abortion. When I asked her about that, she told me that now it wasn't a time. I told her to leave and maybe just then she released that she probably made a mistake…'

'How did she blackmail you?'

'She told me that she got pregnant and we have to marry!'

'What?' Rory almost whispered and looked at Jess. One sad smile appeared on his face.

'See, it turned out that she could not be pregnant from me, because then I found out about my sickness. Medications didn't allow that.'

'So she lied about her pregnancy?'

Jess shook his head.

'Oh, no! She was pregnant, but not from me. She was pregnant from one of my friends! It turned out that on top of it, Bella and Jack had lied to me all the time. But the bookstore failed and I was the only one with the money…'

Rory nodded.

'And she began blackmailing you! Why didn't you tell me?'

'I didn't need to worry you! You're stressed enough! First with me, then with twins…'

'But… she didn't know that you're dieing, did she?'

Jess smiled with sadness again.

'She found out the pills in my bag. When she asked me, I told her that I am very ill and that is why, she could not carry my child! She called me a liar and irresponsible man! I threw her out! However, at the some point, she was right. I never loved her, I settled to her. When I received Luke's invitation, the only thought in my mind was that I am going to see you. Then I found out how selfish man I am…'

'You're not selfish!' Rory interrupted him, rubbed calmingly his back. 'You are wonderful husband and father! Plus, I love you!' she smiled and saw how the pressure slowly released him.

'Thank you for that!' he said and this time the smile reached his eyes. Rory saw the love in there and felt happy.

'Why she still is a problem?' Rory asked after short break.

'Bella insist for me to pay maintenance for her son! It looks like Jack had bailed and now she is all alone!'

'But you refused?'

'Yeah! I insisted for the DNA example! She refused and continued with this! The funny part is that Jack admitted his fatherhood and Bella maybe is too stupid to believe that she is going to take something from me!' Jess began furious.

'Okay, slow down! You're not alone with this! We are going to do this together, right!' Rory began with the rubbing again.

Jess calmed and nodded. She probably had a magical touch, he thought.

'Family?' they heard Luke's voice from the foyer.

'In here!' Jess answered him already calmed and leaned to kiss Rory. She smiled under his lips.

'What are you two doing?' Luke entered in the small kitchen. Rory smirked and looked at him.

'We're going to kick some buts!' she said and Jess burst into laugh.


	65. Chapter 65 Night Birds

**My notes: Yeah, it's another small one and I apologized again. Just I'm too busy right now, but again, I can't just past through the day without to wrote something.:) This chapter is something like prelude to the other. If you read carefully, you would know that there are two problems standing ahead of Rory and Jess. Which one is going to be the first? Are they going to handle it? In this chapter - Rory learns a little more about Bella and her split up with Jess; we're going to learn Jess' reaction about his illness and why he could not have a baby with Bella; little cliffhanger at the end (you know that I love that! :)). ;)Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 65 **__**Night Birds **_

One month had been past after that conversation. It was late September and the autumn rains arrived in Stars Hollow. It was very cold even for this season. It was rainy all weekend and now the beginning of the week started at the same way.

Jess and Rory had on their feet from early in the morning. They had to prepare Annie for kindergarten and to take care for the twins. Jess named them _'night birds'_. It sounded funny and cute, but it was not. The reason they got their nicknames was simple – they refused to sleep at night. Rory, Jess, or the both of them, constantly were at their room. No matter that was for feed, changing dippers or just presence. Rory looked tired and existed in every day. Jess did not. She always wondered, from where he got his power. He looked strong and solid every time she needed him and she needed him a lot those days.

The house became quiet from the moment Annie went to the kindergarten. Lorelai picked her up every day. Rory was grateful to her mother about that. She moaned and leaned back at the sofa.

'Are you okay?' she heard Jess' worried voice from the kitchen.

'Yeah! Just sleepy you know…' Rory yawned and covered with one blanket. 'Even my mom told me that I look awful!' she yawned again. 'Could you make me one coffee?'

'N-n-nope!' he dragged the last word.

'Damn!' Rory frowned.

'Nice trying though!' Jess laughed quietly and sat on the sofa, hugging her trough her shoulders. 'No coffee while you feed the babies!'

'I missed my coffee…' Rory made one dreamy expression and cuddled in him. 'Tell me how the taste is? I forgot!'

'You'll remember after couple of months…' Jess smiled again and they silenced for a moment. It was a good moment, silence moment. Gold moment for Rory's ears.

'You know, I was thinking…' Rory said after awhile. 'Bella did not call you anymore… Maybe she's given up on that whole crap!'

She felt that Jess shrug.

'I really doubt about that! She is quite annoying most of the time.'

'But we can win if she decides to sue _us_…'

Jess smiled on a way that Rory took everything so personal. She had told him that if he has a problem, the she has it too.

'I don't think that she would be so stupid. First, she has to present a DNA results to prove that the baby is mine. She does not have those results. I asked my lawyer and he told me the whole procedure.'

'That's good! I really don't want more problems with her!' Rory leaned on him more comfortable. 'When you found out that you're sick or it's too painful for you to tell me?'

'No problem! I'm healed now!' Jess smiled again and kissed her hair. 'It happened three months before we split up with Bella. I had constant dizziness and killing headaches. I though that I had them from her. She could not stop complaining and she just began her work in my editor house. I already had a feeling that things does not work for us. I though that we are going to split up peacefully. It turned out that I was wrong. When I got to doctor and he told me my diagnose everything happened too fast. I told her that I am sick and I do not want to drag her into this. She agreed at the beginning, but then she came up with that pregnancy story. I told her that she practically can't get pregnant with me, because my medications didn't allow that.'

'But how can you explain the twins?' Rory blinked. 'If your medications…'

'They had changed from my doctor. Medications I took from the beginning were excessively aggressive. When they told me that I was going to die anyway, I asked only for painkillers and so…'

'And thank God for that!' Rory smiled. 'We have twins now!'

Jess smiled too.

'Yeah, thank God for that!'

In that moment, they heard babies cry on the baby phone. Rory's smile faded and she released one tired sigh.

'Time to feed!' she said and stood up.

'Alright! C'mon mommy, the night birds are calling us!' he said still smiling and both went upstairs.

It turned out that their peaceful existence could not last long. Their world had shaken again in one cold October morning. They were all alone, drinking milk at the living room, when the doorbell ringed.

'Are you waiting for someone?' Jess looked at her questioning.

'Me? Whom am I going to wait? Just look at me!' Rory looked him surprised.

Jess shrugged, but walked to open the door. Rory saw his face. He was furious again.

'What are you doing around here?' Jess almost shouted.

'Who is it?' she yelled and he turned his head to her.

'You never guess!' he answered her angrily.


	66. Chapter 66 Fury

**My notes: Boy you are very good readers! :D Almost all of you guessed right - it is Bella. I'm so glad that you followed the story! Thanks! :))) In this chapter you can read - who is the unpleasant guest; Rory's reaction; Annie's interesting case in kindergarten; and more... Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 66**__** Fury**_

Rory saw one beautiful blonde woman entered in her house. She did not need to ask – that was Bella. She did not look like young mother and she did not even dress like one. She wore beautiful stripe dress, fitting on her body. Her hair was perfect and curly. Her face was relaxed and her make up covered all the traces of tired if she had one of course.

'Oh, Jess! You are really hard to find!' she said and Rory suddenly smiled. Bella did have one flaw. Her voice was too shrill. Rory's smile faded. Just like Shane. She released one sad smile and stared at her new guest.

'I am hard to find probably because I didn't want to be found!' Jess said sarcastically and both entered in the living room.

'Don't be ridicules, you…' Bella's eyes dropped on Rory and both women narrowed their eyes. Rory did not stand up or smiled her polite. She did not even greet her properly. Bella pouted. 'Who is this?' she looked at Jess.

Jess smirked and walked to Rory.

'This… is my wife – Rory Mariano.' He said with sparkles in his eyes.

Bella\s eyes widened from surprise.

'How can I… But you are…'

Jess laughed joyfully.

'Yes, I am!'

'But you were dying and…'

'He is completely healed now!' Rory said with firm voice. She did not want to bring back those painful memories. The wounds were still fresh. 'What are you doing here?' she said and stood up to hug Jess. Her hand slipped over his waist and the message was clear. Rory would stay beside Jess no matter what.

Bella frowned.

'I though we could talk in private!' she shoot look to Jess.

'We don't need to talk for anything, Bella!' he said with flat voice, but Rory felt the first signs of the upcoming anger.

'I think we should!' Bella insisted.

'If it is for what I think it is, we don't!' Jess frowned too. His migraine started again and he reached his free hand to rub his forehead. Bella always gave him headaches.

'But, Jess…'

'If you want to talk with my husband, you're going to do that in front of me!' Rory interrupted her.

'Fine!' Bella snarled. She was annoyed and probably surprised of the new events. 'I want custody!'

Jess smiled bitterly and exchanged look with Rory. He had told her that Bella would not give up easy. She was stubborn, but the funny part was that she was stupid also.

'He won't pay you!' Rory said angrily. That woman was really annoying.

'What exactly you know about this?' Bella looked at her challenging, but Rory was ready for that challenge. She was Jess' wife and she trusted him. He never would lie to her. Rory had seen that in his eyes. Jess loved her and he never would hurt her on purpose. She trusted him and that was a powerful weapon.

'I know everything and what you are doing is ugly!'

'How can you be so sure about him?' Bella obviously did not expect that answer and her voice higher a bit.

Rory smiled and looked at Jess. His eyes looked at her with love and he had told her everything about Bella. He had not hid even the smallest details.

'Because, he loves me and I love him from so long that you can't even imagine!'

Bella suddenly blinked.

'Wait! Did you say that your name is Rory? Like Rory from the book?' she looked at Jess and he released one sigh.

'She is Rory from the book!'

'But I thought that the two of you are split apart… How..?'

The front door slammed in just that right moment.

'Daddy! Daddy! I beat Daniel!' Annie rushed in the house as a fury with grinning face.

'You beat Daniel?' Jess bent down to take Annie's school bag. Then looked at Rory.

'Dean's son!' Rory said quietly and Jess smirked.

'You are my girl!' he said smirking.

'Jess!' Rory frowned against him. She did not want her daughter turned into a hoodlum.

Jess quickly hid his happy smile and tried to look serious.

'We need to have a little chat about that! Hi, _mom_!' He said to just arriving Lorelai.

'Like father, like daughter!' she mumbled until she took off her coat. 'Oh, hi Jess! Did your daughter said to you for what they called me to pick her up early today?'

'Yes!' Jess smirked, but Rory hit him on his hand and he turned serious again. 'Oh, I mean… yes and I'm going to talk with her later!'

Loreali looked Bella with curiosity.

'I didn't know that you have a guest…'

Rory and Jess frowned and Lorelai understood that was unpleasant person.

'Hi! I'm…' Bella turned to her, but Lorelai, being Lorelai turned back on her and looked at Jess.

'I'll take Annie upstairs and you two may come when you're finished with… ' she turned and measured Bella with narrowed eyes. '… Whatever!'

Lorelai took Annie's hand and they disappeared into the stairs.

'You asked why we are together!' Jess hugged his wife over her shoulders. 'Our Annie is the one reason!'

Bella felt how she is loosing this battle. Rory saw that in her eyes.

'If you'll try to sue us for custody, I'll promise you we'll sue you for insult and you know that we're going to win that! All we need is one DNA example!' Rory decided to end this.

'You wouldn't… ' Bella looked confused.

'Jess maybe is too noble, but I'm not! Touch my family again and I swear you are going to pay for this! If we have to use the court to get rid of you, so beat it! Now leave my house and feel warned!' Rory looked like a fury and Jess smirked again. He did not see her like that for months.

Bella did not say anything. She knew that she is going to loose this war and was almost in tears, when she turned back at her heels and disappeared from the house.

Rory released one sigh and looked at Jess smiling.

'I scared her, did you see?' Jess smiled too and gave her a kiss.

'You were a fury! I was so proud of you!'

'Now at least we're going to have some quiet moments…' she said and cuddled in his arms, but then they heard the baby phone and Jess laughed quietly.

'As you saying…'

'Okay! Let's go upstairs to deal with the children!' Rory said and took his hand as they climbed through the stairs.


	67. Chapter 67 Big Heart

**My notes: Duh, duh, duh - drama, drama! Don't worry about Bella, I don't think that she will come again!;) I also loved protecting Rory! :lol: That is her family, of course she should act like this! In this chapter - Annie's problems in kindergarten; is Jess okay?; what Rory think about these events; and more... ;)Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 67 Big Heart**_

Jess had constant migraine one week since Bella had gone. Rory began to worry for him. He didn't look concerned, but she did. On top of that, Annie had problems in her kindergarten. She began to fight with the children and her behaviour changed dramatically. Jess tried to talk with her, but she refused to talk. He tried everything, but Annie was as stubborn as her father and his headache does not allow him much talking. Annie always went home grumpy and closed in her room. She didn't even want to look her brother and sister. And, oh yeah! The twins… They gulped almost all of Rory's time. She either take care of them, either slept, using the moment between crying.

Jess helped her of course, but she didn't want to disturb him that last week. He didn't look good and he barely leaved his room. The only couple of times were, when he tried to talk with Annie and when he helped her with the twins.

Rory had strange feeling that something was going to happen soon. The atmosphere in their house was too heavy.

It was Friday, the same week. Rory was at the kitchen preparing the bottles with water for the twins. The front door slammed and she heard her mother's angry voice.

'Ayn Rand Mariano! Come back here, now!'

'No!' Annie answered her challenging and Rory went out from the kitchen just to saw her daughter running through the stars. She blinked from the sound of another slamming door on the next floor.

'What happened?' Rory asked her mother, whose face still was angry.

'Your daughter is out of control!' Lorelai answered her. She calmed and sat beside Rory on the sofa. 'She got fight today… again!'

'Oh, my…' Rory released one tired breath and cupped her face. 'What am I going to do with her?'

'You have to talk with Annie! Something bothers her!'

Rory dropped her hands and looked at her mother with desperation.

'I tried, but she refuses to talk with me!'

'What about Jess? She always wants to be around him…'

Rory shook her head with worrying expression.

'He tried also, but he isn't in condition to talk with anybody!'

'What? What's wrong?'

'He has a migraine almost all week and I…' Rory tried to contain the tremble of her voice, but her mother looked at her with understanding.

'Rory, they told you about that! It's normal! He's fine!'

'I know, but…'

'You still worried…'

'About whom?' they heard Jess' voice from the staircase. He had stared at them with strange expression.

'Why are you here?' Rory quickly stood up from the couch and went to him.

'I'm here, because I'm feeling better!' Jess answered her and studied her face. 'You didn't answer me! You worried about whom?'

Rory dropped her look down and heard his tired sigh.

'I get it! You're worrying about me!' Jess reached his hand and lifted her chin. She looked at him with guilty expression. 'I told you not to worry…'

'But I am Jess!' she insisted.

'Doctor Smith warned us about this.'

'But it never last that long!'

'Agreed!' Jess' thumb carefully rubbed her chin. 'But I'm fine now! Stop worrying, okay?'

Rory released one smile and hid her fears from him. He couldn't understand that she always was worried.

'Jess?' Lorelai came close to them. 'Glad you're feeling better!'

Jess nodded and looked back at the stairs.

'Annie is in home isn't she?' he frowned.

'Yeah!' Lorelai said and put her coat on her shoulders. 'She got fight… again!'

Jess released one tired sigh and rubbed his eyes.

'I'll try talk to her... again!'

'Good luck!' Lorelai said and with one nod she walked out from the house.

In that same moment, they heard babies crying.

'I'll go see them!' Rory said and grabbed the bottles with water.

'I'll go see her!' Jess shook his head and both climbed the stairs.

Rory entered in the babies' room and closed the door beside her. Jess stood for awhile in the corridor, then took his breath and knocked on his daughter's room.

'Annie? It's daddy! Can I come in?' he tried to be polite. Her room doesn't have the key.

'No!' her voice sounded challenging and he tried to contain his will to rushed into toe room and yell at her. He knew from personal experience that was the worst scenario ever. His mother did the same mistake.

'Annie, please! Open the door! I don't want to fight you! I just want to talk!'

'I don't want to!' she grunted again.

Jess released his breath and his face became firm. He pressed the door-knob and entered in Annie's room. She sat on her bed, hugged one fluffy dog with grumpy expression on her face.

'Ayn Rand Mariano! We have to lead serious talk!'

She looked at him under his eyes and stretched her moth in thin line. Jess suddenly felt the need to smile. Annie was his copy when he was at her age. His need to smile suddenly faded. He was acted like this, because he needed attention. His mother never was cared too much about him. That was the only way, Jess to spend some time with her.

'Annie, talk to me!' Jess sat beside her on the bed. 'C'mon, tell me what the problem is!'

'I have no problem!' she clenched her jaw and Jess saw the first sign of her tears. Apparently, there was a problem!

Annie didn't say anything. Jess just sat beside her and listen the silence. Silence? Apparently, Rory was managed to deal with twins.

'You know…' Jess said after awhile. 'I was like you in your age. I always got fight in school. You know why? I wanted my mom to come and get me so I can be with her…' Jess suddenly stopped and looked at his daughter. 'Is that it? Is that your problem to?' Annie didn't say anything again, but this time, Jess saw her jaw trembled. 'You want to spend more time with us?'

Now Annie burst into tears and Jess reached to hug her. She buried her childish head in his neckline and started to sob.

'You never have the time… for… me… you… you don't love me anymore! Why?'

Her words hurt him and Jess began rubbing her back with calm moves. He didn't want his daughter to feel in that way.

'How could you think that we don't love you?' Jess cradled his daughter. 'You are our princess! We always gonna love you!'

'You love _them_ more!' her tears began to wet his shirt, but Jess didn't care. His only concern now was to make sure that Annie will calm down. She has to know that her parents love her.

'Your brother and sister?' he asked just to be sure.

Annie nodded.

'Of course we love them, but not more than you! The three of you are our children and we love you equally!'

Jess pulled his daughter and lifted her small chin to look him in the eyes.

'Do you understand me?' Annie nodded. She still sniffed, but started to calm down. He smiled at her and she hugged him again. 'Mommy and daddy have enough place in their hearts for three of you!' Jess felt her smile after these words and smiled at his turn.

Annie pulled back after some time and Jess gently wiped out the the wet marks of the last tears. He smiled at his daughter.

'Look, let's make a deal, okay? One day you'll go to kindergarten, one day you'll stay with us. You like that?'

Annie nodded and hugged him again.

'I love you, daddy!' she said and that melted his heart.

'I love you too, my princess!' he said and his eyes accidentally fell on the door. Rory was there. Her eyes were wet, but shined against him. She smiled softly and joyed to her daughter and her husband.


	68. Chapter 68 Who Is It?

**My notes: Duh, duh, duh - drama, drama! And again with cliffhanger, huh? ;) Probably you hate me now, but I couldn't help it. Here you can read - surprising phone call shook Mariano's family; who is it?; who answered?; so many questions and believe me, by the end of this chapter you gonna have few more. :D Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 68**__** Who Is It?**_

Rory just had finished with the twins and went to see how Jess was doing with Annie. She quietly pushed the door and saw him and Annie. Jess hugged his daughter trying to calm her.

'Of course we love them, but not more than you! The three of you are our children and we love you equally!' Jess said to Annie.

He pulled his daughter and lifted her small chin to look him in the eyes.

'Do you understand me?' Annie nodded. She still sniffed, but started to calm down. He smiled at her and she hugged him again. 'Mommy and daddy have enough place in their hearts for three of you!' Jess felt her smile after these words and smiled at his turn.

Annie pulled back after some time and Jess gently wiped out the the wet marks of the last tears. He smiled at his daughter.

'Look, let's make a deal, okay? One day you'll go to kindergarten, one day you'll stay with us. You like that?'

Annie nodded and hugged him again.

'I love you, daddy!' she said and that melted his heart.

'I love you too, my princess!' he said and his eyes accidentally fell on the door.

Rory looked him back. Her eyes were wet, but shined against him. She smiled softly and joyed to her daughter and her husband.

'I never loved you more…' she said like an echo of his words, when he had felt the first moves of their babies.

Jess smiled at the common memory. He reached his other hand and included her in the hug.

'You're doing just now!' he said and Rory calmed on his shoulder.

So the next few days went peacefully. Annie learned how to help his parents with the twins. She carried the bottles with water from the kitchen to the babies' room and she was really proud that she could help.

Then, the problems came back again. First sign of them was one simple phone call. It was Jess' phone, who ringed constantly.

'Annie, hon! Could you please bring the phone to your daddy?' Rory yelled from the kitchen. 'My hands are full!'

'Okay, mommy!' Annie yelled back and Rory smiled when she heard her daughter running to the stairs. Then she came back to her.

'Who was it?' Rory looked at her daughter.

Annie climbed at one chair and shrugged, grabbing some peanuts from the table.

'I don't know!' she said with full mouth.

'Okay…' Rory lifted her eyebrows. She couldn't help, but wander who it was. The young woman shrugged. If it was important, Jess could tell her. 'Jess, the lunch is ready!' she yelled.

Pause. No one answered her.

'Jess?'

'I'm coming!' she heard his answer, but frowned. Is it just her, or his voice sounded strange?

She heard his footsteps and seconds later Jess appeared in the kitchen. He smiled at her, but that smile didn't reach his eyes. Rory knew that this was for Annie. Obviously, that call was important. He avoided her worried eyes and sit beside his daughter.

'Let's eat!' even his voice sounded fake. He acted right no and that was a play, which Rory didn't like. She remained silence. They didn't have to talk in front of Annie.

Rory passed him one plate with Mac and Cheese. Then she put another one in front of Annie. They lunched in silence.

'It was delicious…' Jess said after they had finished. He sounded happy, but Rory caught his eyes for one moment. She felt cold needles in her back. Rory knew that look. That look meant escape! Jess hid something from her. Clearly hid something!

'Do you want me to read you before your nap?' Jess turned to his daughter and she nodded smiling. They stood up from the table and went upstairs in her room.

Rory frowned. Now she was highly concerned. Jess even avoided her company. Rory put the dishes in de dishwasher and went upstairs to confront with him. If he had a problem, she might help him.

As she passed beside Annie's door, Rory heard his deep voice. Clearly, Jess hadn't finished with the story yet. Rory stood there for awhile, and then went straight in their room. She would wait for him. He would come here eventually.

Sitting on the bed Rory began to wander what was shocked him so much, that he didn't even want to talk about. It must be something very serious.

Rory didn't have to wait longer. She heard when he went out from Annie's room and quietly closed her door. Then she waited little more, before to hear his dragging feet in the hallway. _Dragging_? Her heart began racing. Thousand thoughts flew through her mind.

Jess entered in their room with hard sigh. He didn't notice her yet and closed the door, leaning his head on the cold wood.

'Who was it on the phone?' Rory said and her soft whisper made him jump from surprise. Jess turned and looked her for couple of minutes, then released another sigh and walked to the wardrobe.

'I have to leave tomorrow.' He said instead of an answer.

'Leave?' Rory's eyes were full of pain. He tried to contain it.

His moves were strangely delayed. Jess pulled out some clothes from the wardrobe and threw them on the bed.

'Who was it Jess?' Rory's heart raced again, but she couldn't move.

'Nobody…' he said and reached for one bag. It wasn't a big one, but Rory felt that he didn't even notice.

'Jess, please look at me!' Rory stood from the bed and tried to get his attention. He avoided his look and continued with his work. 'We already passed through this!' Rory almost pleaded. She was on the edged of bursting into tears. 'Talk to me, please! What's wrong?'

'Noting!' he looked so distant, but Rory knew that this is another play, this time for her. She grabbed his hand and made him stop. 'Just… have to leave. Be back soon!'

'I don't trust you!' she snapped, desperately fought with tears. She felt that if she let him now, he probably wouldn't come back.

'You have a right…' surprisingly Jess admitted and caressed her cheek.

'Who was it? Please tell me!' Rory stopped fighting and let the tears rolled down on her face. 'Don't shut me down again!'

Jess smiled bitterly and they stood like that for awhile. When Rory thought that she had lost that game, Jess surprised her again. He dropped the bag on the ground and wrapped his hands around her in squashing hug.

'I'm sorry… I'm so sorry that I hurt you…' she heard his feverish whisper in her hair. It was full of emotions. Rory wrapped her hands around his shivering body and tried to calm him.

'Sh-hh, I'm here… I'm here…' she repeated constantly.

When he finally calmed a little, Jess pulled back enough to look at her. He didn't break the hug.

'Now you're going to tell me?' Rory said quietly and saw his nod.


	69. Chapter 69 The Call

**My notes: Duh, duh, duh - drama, drama! I know that you're probably sick for seeing this for third time, but it's true. So who was it? Who was on the phone? What is going to happen with Rory and Jess? You can read this here and you can read more... ;)Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 69**__** The Call**_

'Who was it? Please tell me!' Rory stopped fighting and let the tears rolled down on her face. 'Don't shut me down again!'

Jess smiled bitterly and they stood like that for awhile. When Rory thought that she had lost that game, Jess surprised her again. He dropped the bag on the ground and wrapped his hands around her in squashing hug.

'I'm sorry… I'm so sorry that I hurt you…' she heard his feverish whisper in her hair. It was full of emotions. Rory wrapped her hands around his shivering body and tried to calm him.

'Sh-hh, I'm here… I'm here…' she repeated constantly.

When he finally calmed a little, Jess pulled back enough to look at her. He didn't break the hug.

'Now you're going to tell me?' Rory said quietly and saw his nod.

Jess looked devastated and that hit Rory. She saw him like this when… Her blood froze, but she remained calm.

'Let's sit!' he said and leaded her to the bed. Both sat in the edge of it. Even his voice was sad. No, desperate…

'C'mon, Jess…' Rory reached and caressed his back. 'You know that you can tell me everything. I'm always here for you! I love you!'

Jess cupped his face and leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees. He released one bitter sigh.

'That's why it's going to be hard…' he said with voice full of emotions.

'It's going to be hard, because I love you?' Rory's voice remained calm, but she was grateful to Jess, who couldn't see her eyes. They were full of fear. 'Please, explain to me! What's wrong?'

'It's not fair… it's so not faire…' he shook his head in his hands.

'What is not fair? Jess stop with that and tell me! You scared me enough! Who was on the phone?'

Jess inhaled deeply and stood up to look at her.

'It was… Dr. Smith.' He said.

'And?' her heart raced.

'He received my last results and…' Jess made one short pause, but Rory already knew that the news wasn't good. 'He wants me to make more tests as soon as I can!'

'What? Why?'

'He told me that he saw something that looks like…'

'But… But you're getting better!' she said and her hand on his back froze. 'How is this possible?'

Jess looked at her with pain in his eyes. He also couldn't believe at the beginning.

'I don't know, but I guess…'

'No!' Rory jumped from the bed and started to cross the room. She ran fingers through her messy hair. 'That can't be happening! It can't be…' she repeated constantly. She knew that she has to be the strong at that moment, but she wasn't. Rory was so scared… again.

Jess kept silence. He just sat on the bed and looked at her.

'Your results were improving three months ago! What happened?' she stood in one place and looked at him. That had to be mistake! Had to be!

Jess rubbed his forehead and released one sigh.

'I don't know!' he said and stood up, walking to the window. He turned his back on her and put hands in his pockets. His eyes stared in empty space and he looked so lonely right now. Rory gulped her tears and went to him.

'I'm so sick of this…' he said quietly. 'I'm so sick of hurting you! I didn't want that!'

'Jess!' Rory couldn't bare the anger in his words. Jess was blamed himself for this. 'Don't talk like that! You don't know how serious your condition is at the moment. Maybe…'

'You're trying to light up my mood?' Jess smiled bitterly.

'Now! I'm trying to be realist! We really don't know anything! Just… make these examinations and we'll know!' she touched his hand, trying to bring back her calmness.

'I already called!' Jess said without looked at her.

'I'm going with you!' Rory said with firm voice.

'No, you don't!' Jess still stared I empty space.

'Yes, I am!'

'What about the twins?' this time he turned and looked at her.

'They are coming with us!' she said.

'Rory, please think rational! Babies are in three months! They are too little…'

'And I'm not going to let you go alone!' Rory raised her voice. 'Deal with that!'

Jess opened his mouth, ready for fight, but he saw the pain in her eyes.

'I'm so sorry, Rory…' Jess whispered.

'You don't have to!' she reached hands and twirled him to her. 'We can pass through this! We can make it! I promise!'

Jess nodded with sad expression on his face.

'Still, I still can't understand…' Rory said. 'You took your medications constantly, why…'

Jess avoided her eyes and Rory frowned.

'What?'

'I stopped them… two months ago…'

'Why?' she couldn't believe in his words.

'I was feeling better and…'

Suddenly he felt her tiny fists hitting him to the chest.

'How could you be so reckless? You have a family, children and a wife! How could you not think about them? How could you, Jess!' her voice turned hysterical. Rory knew that, but she couldn't stop.

Jess didn't stop her waive of emotions. Didn't even try. He just stood there and waited. Soon her anger turned into tears and she started to sob on his chest. Jess just held her.

'I'm so sorry…' he whispered at the quiet room and cuddled her body next to his.

Rory didn't say anything at first. She just needed to hold him in her arms. She had to feel the beating of his heart. She sniffed once again and brushed her tears in his shirt. It was already wet, but none of them cared.

'It's okay!' Rory said after short break. 'We still can pass through this!'

'Are you sure… You are mad at me!'

'You have to be healthy and then believe me; you are going to feel my anger!' she said and felt his sigh of relief. 'First thing's first! We're going tomorrow, is that right?'

'Yeah…' she felt Jess' nod.

'Okay then! I will pack up the bags!'

But none of them moved for a long time. They just stood there, hugging each other and trying to be strong for what's to come.


	70. Chapter 70 Waiting for News

**My notes: And the drama continues! Sorry, but I had to do this chapter with cliffhanger! Don't hate me, you know that I'm fast in updates and soon you'll find out :D Now, in this chapter you can read - Jess and Rory arriving; Rory/Lorelai interaction;and more... ;)Enjoy reading!:)**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 70**__** Waiting for News**_

This night even twins were quiet. Sadly, because that left too much rooms for thinking. However, Jess and Jane woke up only once for feeding and were quiet all night. Neither Jess nor Rory could have slept. Rory thought about the next day and the trip to New York. She had called her mother. Rory told her that this time, she would go with Jess. Lorelai had to take care for Annie for about two days. Apparently, Rory was good actress. Lorelai did not suspect anything in her tone. She agreed to come and took Annie with her and Luke.

Jess was the one, who talked with Annie. He explained her carefully that he and mommy need to go on a little trip with the twins and she had to stay here in Stars Hollow. Annie pouted at the beginning, but Jess had convinced her. Apparently, he had some magic over her and she was ready to hear his every word.

'You have to sleep, Jess!' Rory whispered in his chest. She felt that he is still awake.

'You too!' Jess whispered to her in response.

'It's a big day for you tomorrow! Not for me! You should be relaxed!'

'And you think that if I sleep well, I would be?' Rory felt the sarcasm in his tone.

'That's not what I'm saying…' she frowned.

'I know, but I can't sleep!' he released one tired sigh.

'I can't either…' she confessed.

'Then we're both just not going to sleep that night…' Rory felt his smile and his arms wrapping around her tightly.

'I'm scared, Jess…' she said after awhile.

Short pause, then he said quietly.

'I'm too, but this time it is all my fault! That is why I did not tell you! I felt such guilt in that moment!'

'You should! I just started to hope for some good news!' Rory said and slipped her hand on his back. 'Now I have to be scared, again!'

'That's why I want to leave! I didn't want to hurt you anymore!'

'Sometimes you are such an idiot!' Rory released one angry sigh.

'Rory!'

'No, you are! You didn't think that you would hurt me more in that way?' she lifted her head just enough to see his face.

Jess frowned.

'I… maybe…'

'Do me a favor, okay? Next time when you have to take decisions, concerned us as a family, ask me!' she said angrily and saw his little smile in the darkness.

'Okay…'

'Okay then!' Rory put her head in her original place on his chest and closed her eyes, listening the beating of his heart.

They stood up early in the morning. It was still dark outside, but if they wanted to be in the hospital in time, they had to leave now. Lorelai appeared in their house just in time. Jess just went to pick up the twins.

The doorbell ringed and Rory went to open. When she saw her mother, she released one smile.

'Boy, you look freshly!' Rory teased her mother, who went straight in the living room and dropped on the sofa.

'Shush, you child! You're mommy still sleep!' Lorelai said and rubbed her eyes. 'It's insane early hour!'

Rory laughed.

'You have to wake up! The coffee is ready and is waiting for you in the kitchen!'

'Coffee?' Lorelai opened her one eye and sat on the sofa. 'Did I heard right? Coffee?'

Rory nodded smiling and Lorelai jumped from the sofa, but in her half way to the kitchen, she suddenly stopped and turned back to her daughter.

'Wait! That was sneaky statement! Who made that coffee? You or Jess? 'Cause I'm telling you… '

'Jess made the coffee!' Rory interrupted her.

Lorelai smiled and continued her way to the kitchen. Soon after, she came back with one steamy cup in her hands.

'That's my boy! He make the best coffee ever!' she said and sat on the sofa, sipping of the cup.

Rory frowned.

'Your boy?'

'Mh-mm, priceless!' Lorelai closed her eyes after the sip.

'Mom!' Rory said again.

'What?' Lorelai looked at her with playful flames in her eyes. 'Your coffee sucks! I am sorry to say that of course, because you are my daughter! Jess in the other hand…'

'I know!' Rory waived her hand. 'Jess is your coffee boy!'

'We're ready!' Rory heard his voice coming from the stairs and seconds later, Jess appeared in the living room. He held the seats with the babies on it. Both of them were sleeping.

'Hi, Jess! I'm enjoying on your coffee skills!' Lorelai smiled widely and took another sip.

Jess smiled.

'Hi, mom! Glad you like it!' then he turned to Rory. 'We have to go! Say goodbye to Annie! I did!'

Rory nodded and went to see her daughter.

Lorelai saw them off to the door.

'Good luck!' she said and hugged each of them.

'Thanks! We're going to need that!' Rory said and waved until she and Jess drove off.

They stopped just two times and both times was because of the twins. Rory had expected more, but Jess and Jane were surprisingly quiet.

It was 8 AM, when they arrived in the hospital. Jess had to give blood for example and Rory waited for him in the hallway along with the twins. They were awake and looked around. Rory smiled every time she looked at them.

'It's done!' Jess said until he closed the door of the lab behind him. He looked pale, but that was probably because of his lost of blood.

Rory nodded and made him sat. He took a place in the other side of the twins. Jess leaned and covered them with the warm little blanket on their baby seats. She had been touched of his gesture.

'How long are they awake?' he asked after that and Rory understood his need to think for something else.

'Soon after you went in.' she said and took a close look at him.

'Good…' Jess still looked at his children. 'They are good!'

'They are surprisingly good all day!' she rolled her eyes and saw his light smile. 'I'm with you, Jess!' she said seriously after that. 'No matter of the news! I want you to know that I'm with you!'

Rory reached her hand and took his. Jess squeezed her lightly and said almost with whisper.

'I know…' he lifted his head to see her. 'I'm not running again! I promise!'

Rory nodded and strangely, but she believed him this time.

Doctor Smith called for them two hours later. They went in his office and sat on the chairs opposite his desk. His look drooped on the now sleeping babies and he smiled lightly.

'Congratulations! They're look perfectly healthy!'

'Thanks!' Rory released one nervous smile.

'Now, I received your results…' he looked at Jess. 'We need to talk!'


	71. Chapter 71 First Day Of The Winter

**My notes: The drama returnes again in this chapter. Well, maybe not in the way that everybody thinks. Here you can received one good news and one bad news. Just be prepared and don't hate me for using cliffhanger again. Here you can read - Rory and Jess learn the news for Jess' health; Lorelai and Luke received the news back home and Luke maybe can read between the lines; first day of the winter; and more... ;)Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 71**__** First Day Of The Winter**_

'Now Jess, we have to make one serious talk!' Doctor Smith looked at him a Jess shifted on his chair. He felt Rory's hand squeezing his and her scare about the news.

'Okay!' Jess said and looked back at the doctor.

'I would lie to you if I said that there is nothing to concern me… Some of your indications are too high and the others are too low. We have to do something about that. Also, your blood picture showed me the lack of your medicine substance, which should've been there. You told me that you were stop the medications three months ago… So from that moment, until now the situation doesn't look good.'

'What does that mean?' Rory was the one who asked. She was afraid of the answer, but she had to know.

'That means that Jess needs his pills back as soon as it possible. Maybe it's not too late to reverse the process. I should give you new prescription. There was some new stuff there. Some of them, which very strong and will support your immune system.'

'There is one more thing…' Rory said again and Jess looked her strangely.

'Yes?' Doctor Smith lifted his eyebrows.

'His father has one heritage condition – major depressive disorder. Can that be the reason for his condition now?'

'Rory!' Jess frowned. He felt uncomfortable to speak for his father.

'It's okay…' Doctor Smith crossed his fingers on the desk. 'If you knew the symptoms of that illness, you should've known that there is nothing to worry about. Jess had his clear mind and he took the decision to stop with pills consciously. The patients with major depressive disorder, does not think rational and always looked closed in themselves. They stop feeding and always thought about death. When I see Jess here, he does not look like a man, thinking of suicide. He looks like a man, who wants to be with his family.'

'Thanks!' Jess mumbled and shifted in his chair.

'I'm feeling better now!' Rory said and leaned back in her chair. She was really concerned that Jess maybe did that on purpose.

'You should, at least about that!' Doctor Smith wrote the new prescription and passed it to Jess. 'This time, please try to take the pills!' he said and Jess nodded. 'We have to see each other again after three months. I doubt that something may happen, but if you need me, you know my number.'

'Okay!' Rory said and reached to take the baby seat, but Jess did that first. She smiled. Even now, he cared about them. That was a good sign.

They arrived in Stars Hollow later that day. The twins were tired and grumpy because of that trip. At their way home, they could not stop crying. At some time, Rory got nervous and that made things even worse.

'I wish just for one second in silence! Is that bad?' she snapped as she was trying to calm down one of the babies.

Finally, Jess took the decision to stop the car and to change his place with her. From the moment he took the care of the babies, the car began quiet.

'How would you do that?' Rory asked and looked at him with admiration.

Jess smiled and put the sleeping baby next to the other one at the back seat.

'They felt when you are nervous or annoying. You were, so…'

'You weren't?'

Jess shrugged.

'At that moment, yes!'

'Nice, Mister _'Calming-the-babies'_ !' Rory were impressed and she drove until they finally reached their home.

She took the babies and left Jess to lock the car. Then both went into the light house. Her mother and Luke were at the living room and waited for them.

'How it goes?' Lorelai asked without to greet first.

Jess smiled.

'I'm good…'

'But you're not better…' Luke frowned. He had read between the lines.

Jess released one tired sigh and sat on the sofa.

'Doctor Smith gave me new pills and we will see the results after three months.'

Luke nodded, but his expression was still concerned.

In the mean time, Rory took the twins at their room. After that, she quietly opened the door on her daughter's room. She had slept peacefully and Rory went back downstairs.

'You had any problems, mom?' she asked Lorelai.

Her mother nodded with light smile.

'No! Annie was good all day! She didn't make any problems!'

Jess smiled.

'That's good! She is a good girl!'

Lorelai and Luke decided to go and Jess and Rory went upstairs in their bedroom. It was tired day and they both needed some rest.

'Why you asked about my father's condition?' Jess said as they were lying in the bed.

'Forgive me, but I was so scared and I needed to be sure that you are okay, at least you are mentally health.'

Jess smiled and pressed her closer to him.

'My mind is okay, but I was too naïve to think that I could get better without my medications. You know me. You know how I think.'

'Yeah, I know you and that's why I should've been more careful about you. But of course I was distracted at that time.' She suddenly smiled and rubbed her nose at his chest.

Jess laughed quietly.

'Yeah, that was the time when the twins were born.'

'I still can't believe, though. I was so scared in the entire pregnancy. In the whole time I lived with the fear that something might happen and I'm going to loose our babies…' her voice broke. They never had talked about that. Rory felt the need to share her fears with Jess. Every time, when she spoke with him, she felt better. There was no difference this time.

'I guess we both have to learn how to share our fears,' Jess said after awhile. 'We had learn how to share generally, but not and our fears.'

'You're right.' Rory answered him. 'But you have to promise me something!'

'What?'

'You have to be more responsible about your health this time…'

'Okay…'

'I'm serious! Last time it almost broke me just the thought of loosing you! I don't want to feel the same pain again!' her voice was full of emotions.

'I promise!' he said and pressed soft kiss on the top of her head.

'I trust you!' was her answer and Jess knew that he shouldn't fail this time.

On the next morning, the first snow starts falling over Stars Hollow. Outside was freezing. Unusual for November. The winter came earlier this year, but Annie, Jess and Rory enjoyed on that.

They went outside to make one snowwoman, Rory's idea of course. Then, they came home to drink some hot coco.

That day started really good and happy and nobody was prepared for the future events. Later that day, Annie had the play in the kindergarten. Rory and Jess had to stay with the twins and Lorelia and Luke present them there. They had to go and picked up Annie after the play. But something got terrible wrong.

Luke came in to the house with worrying face. He was alone. His eyes were red and his eyelashes were frosted from the cold. Rory was alone at the living room. Jess was upstairs to check the twins.

'Rory, I need you to sit down!'


	72. Chapter 72 Where Is She?

**My notes: Duh, duh, duh - drama, drama! Again drama and this time you probably would hate me... It's not Jess this time, nor Rory. It was someone very close for them. And yeah, it concerned their family. In this chapter you can read - Luke share the terrible news; Rory and Jess' reaction on it;and more... ;)Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 72**__** Where Is She?**_

'Rory, I need you to sit down!' Luke said with worrying face. Rory froze and fell on the sofa.

'I'm sitting?' she said with trembling voice.

Luke closed his eyes for the moment. Obviously, he didn't want to say the bad news. It was bad. Rory could see that on his face.

'Maybe it's better if Jess is here…' he said after awhile.

'He is upstairs, with the twins!' Rory said and she didn't recognize her voice. 'Luke, you're scaring me!'

'Jess?' Luke yelled instead, but Jess already went in the room. He saw Rory's pale face and the expression on Luke's face.

'I'm here!' he said and went straight to Rory. She grabbed his hand and both looked at Luke waiting.

Luke closed his eyes again and released his breath, before he could talk.

'Annie's missing!' he said and waited for their reaction.

'How's missing? She has to be on this play…' Rory shook her head, refusing to accept the news.

Luke shook his head and said with bitter voice.

'There wasn't any play. They couldn't find her and…'

'No!' Rory screamed. 'No! No! No!'

Jess pulled her in his embrace.

'My little girl! Our little girl, Jess!' she started to sob on his chest and he curse himself for being so helpless.

'Did they look for her? Maybe she is still at the building… ' Jess tried to stay calm, but it was hard, knowing that his daughter is missing. Rory still sobbed on his chest.

Luke gulped his own tears and looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

'We searched the whole building. Lorelai is still in there. She send me to tell you about that…'

'When was the last time you saw her?' Jess asked again. He tried to cool his mind. Again – didn't work.

'Just before the play. We left her with her teacher and the other children. One of the kids told us that she went out to the toilets and she never got back…'

'We have to go there…' Jess said. Rory couldn't react at the moment. She was still in shock.

'No! You have to stay here in case she… found her way to home…' Luke said that just for them. He knew that Jess saw through his words. He saw the pain in his eyes. He saw Rory sobbing in his chest and he couldn't bare more. 'I have to go back to take Lorelai… She is still there…'

Jess nodded.

'Came back here…' he said and Luke nodded before to walk out from the house. He cupped his hands and blew some warm air in them. It was so cold for November. Where was Annie in this weather…

'She didn't wear her warm sweater…' Rory mumbled through her sobbing. 'It's cold outside, Jess… So cold…'

Her tears couldn't stop falling and Jess just held her in his hands. He couldn't do anything else except to cuddle her. He knew that she won't be calmed, until she didn't held Annie in her arms.

As a signal, they heard the voice of the twins coming from upstairs. They cried. Jess gulped his own worry and pulled Rory back to look at her red eyes. She didn't calm a bit. He didn't expect that.

'You have to go and feed them…' he said firmly. At least he tried to sound in that way.

Rory looked at him with empty eyes. Jess shook her and said loudly.

'You have to take care for your children, Rory!'

Suddenly, as she woke up from a dream, Rory shook her head and look down.

'The twins…' she mumbled.

'Yes! The twins! Jess and Jane! You have to take care for them! I will be here if we get some news…'

'Al right…' Rory stood up and went upstairs with dragging feet. Jess waited for couple of seconds and the crying stopped.

He bent down, leaning his arms on his knees and took a deep breath. His hands covered his face and he tried to erase the bad images off of his mind. His little girl was somewhere outside all alone… In darkness… In cold… He moaned painfully. God, how could he live with that? How could he pass through the night? Jess felt desperate need to smoke.

Without thinking, he stood up and went to his old jacked. He knew that he had left some cigarettes there. He knew if he lighted up that cigarette that could put his life in danger. The doctors forbid him to smoke.

Jess took the cigarette and the lighter and went out on the terrace of the house. He didn't bother to put the coat on his shoulder. He didn't felt anything at this moment.

Jess sat at one fluffy chair next to the front door. His breath formed little orbs of air. He put the cigarette between his lips and lightened it up. Before he could suck in up the smoke, he felt one hand pulled the cigarette out of his mouth.

'What are you doing?' Lorelai knelt beside him. 'You tried to kill yourself?' she said with bitter voice and threw the cigarette on the cold ground in front of the house.

Jess started to roll the lighter in his hands.

'I don't care…' he said quietly.

'Jess!' Lorelai grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at her. 'You can't give up right now! Rory needs you! Annie needs you! C'mon, Jess! You have to be strong!'

'Annie…' Jess released his breath and looked at her. 'Any news?'

Lorelai shook her head with sadness.

'No, but the whole town is looking for her, Jess! Luke went at the diner if she appeared there. We'll find her… soon!' she rubbed his arms and helped him stood up. Both went at the house. Just then, Lorelai noticed that Jess is without any coat. 'My God! You're freezing…' she said and took his cold hands between hers, trying to warm them.

Lorelai took off her coat and covered Jess' shoulder with it. Both sat on the sofa.

'Where is Rory?' Lorelai looked around.

'She is upstairs, with the twins.' Jess said and he slowly began coming to himself. 'I thought that she needed to hug them.'

Despite the seriousness of this situation, Lorelai smiled.

'You think right, Jess!' she rubbed his back calmingly. 'Maybe you should go too. I will be here if somebody's calling.'

Jess nodded and handed her the coat before he went upstairs too. He saw Rory sitting in the swinging chair, holding the two babies in her two hands. She just looked at them with bitter eyes.

'How are you feel?' he asked quietly and went to her.

She lifted her eyes to look at him.

'Same as you I guess…' was her answer and he knelt in her legs. 'Do you want to hold one of them?'

Jess nodded and she passed him Jane. Both parents remain silence and the long waiting for news began.


	73. Chapter 73 Day Two

**My notes: And drama again! I know that you hate the cliffhangers, but I love them!:D Now, serious! I received one very touching review of one new reader. I wanted to tank you for your kind words and welcome in my Literati world! Thanks to all of you, reviewers, this story still continue. And I'm trying really hard not to disapoint you. Hope you still like it! :)) In this chapter you can read - is there any news for Annie?; Rory get angry on Jess;what is the reason?; and more... ;)Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 73**__** Day Two **_

Rory and Jess did not show from that room the entire night. They just stood there and held their babies, hoping for some good news.

It was about 1AM when Jess made Rory to sleep. She refused to go in their room and took the small bed at the babies' room. She knew she had to sleep for being strong.

Rory barely closed her eyes. The constant nightmares about Annie chased her all night. Jess did not sleep at all. He stayed awake if somebody called. He knew that Lorelai was downstairs if that happened, but his body just refused to rest.

The night turned into a day. Still, there wasn't any news about Annie's disappearance. They did not know if she had kidnapped or she just got lost alone in the freezing evening. Her parents were scared and for the both opportunities.

Finally, Rory and Jess came down at the late afternoon to eat something. Jess insisted Rory to eat something, although he was not hungry. He still cared about her health and she did not look very good.

'Any news mom?' Rory asked with hope, although she knew that if they were called, Lorelai would come to them.

Lorelai shook her head. She did not look good either. Her eyes also were red and fluffy. Probably she had one sleepless night on the sofa.

'Sit here!' Jess said and dragged Rory on the sofa beside her mother. 'I'll be back for minute!'

He disappeared in the kitchen and couple of minutes later he came back holding one plate with sandwiches. Jess put them at the small table beside the sofa.

'Eat!' he snapped at Rory and she reached for one sandwich. Contented, Jess leaned back at his chair, watching her desperate efforts to eat the small peace of bread. He took one also along with Lorelai.

When the half of the plate was empty, something took Rory's attention. She just leaned back at the sofa and noticed one object at the table, which was not supposed to be there. It was Jess' old lighter. Rory frowned.

'Did you smoke?' she asked quietly.

'What?' Jess snapped.

'I asked you, did you smoke? You know that you can't do that!' her voice was still low. She was annoyed, but now her emotions were full mess.

'I didn't!' Jess said, but avoided her eyes and that make her angry. Now she did not think at all!

'You're lying!' she snapped. This time louder.

'No! I'm telling you the true and you're acting insane!' Jess jumped from his chair and went to the window. Rory followed him.

'He's telling the truth, Ror…' Lorelai tried to intervene, but it did not work. Rory simply did not hear her.

'Then why your old lighter is on the table?' she stuck the small object under his nose.

'Rory!' Lorelai tried again, but failed.

Jess ran fingers through his messy hair and his eyes wandered.

'See! You're lying!' Rory became fury. 'You promised not to threaten your life again Jess! How could you be so reckless, _again_?' She punched his chest in every word. 'Did you take your pills either?'

That was more than he could take. Jess grabbed her small fists and held them without any effort. Now he was angry too.

'I didn't lie to you, Rory! I did not smoke that cigarette! Your mother came just before that! You don't believe me? Ask her! Moreover, I did take my pills. Yesterday and today also!' he snapped and pulled her away from him.

Rory crashed and burst into tears. She slipped on the floor sobbing.

'I'm sorry! I am so sorry, Jess… I didn't mean… I…'

Lorelai saw how quickly Jess ran to hug her. How quickly his anger passed away, pushed aside from her pain. He wrapped his arms around her and sat on the floor.

'I know… I know…' he repeated constantly and rocking her calmingly in his arms.

'I just… miss… Annie!' Rory sniffed and hugged him tight. 'I'm so… scared…'

'Sh-sh… I know… Do not be sorry! I'm here!'

Her tears soaked his shirt, but he just did not care. He just held her, suppressing his own fears.

Looking them like this, Lorelai felt tears in her own eyes. She felt such a bad for them. She knew what is to be a parent. Rory never had disappeared when she was a child, but still, Lorelai could imagine what they are feeling right now.

Couple of minutes later, Jess stood up and carried her on the sofa. He knelt beside her and wipe out her tears.

'I'm going out!' he said softly.

'What? Why?' Rory sounded panicking.

'To look for Annie!' Jess took her hand in his and looked at her eyes pleaded for understanding.

'The whole town is looking for her, Jess!' Lorelai said. 'Do you think that this is the best idea? You're too upset even to drive…'

'I'm not and I have to do this!' he said and turned his eyes back to Rory. 'Say that you understand me!'

Rory nodded and tried to smile. If it was not for the twins, she could have gone with him.

'Okay!' Jess released one light smile and leaned to kiss her.

'Jess!' she stopped him at the door.

'Yes?' he turned back.

'Be careful…' Rory said with trembling voice. Jess nodded with the same light smile and went out from the house.

He drove around whole town. His eyes began to sore from the long staring. Jess continued. Now he just drove without any direction.

Suddenly one cat passed in front of his car and he stressfully put on the brake. The car skidded on a thin ice and stopped just before to hit the cat.

'Jeez!' Jess cursed and released his breath, leaning his head on his hands on the wheel. Lorelai was right. He was not thinking. He was too concerned to think for something else except for his daughter. Maybe, he needed to go back home and wait for news there.

Jess lifted up his head and just when he started the engine again, something caught his attention. He saw one colorful spot in the ally next to the ice cream store. Maybe it was nothing, but he walked out from the car and decided to check it.

It was not so far away. He had stopped his car few steps away from the spot. Then it started to snow again. Jess narrowed his eyes to see well and as close as he got to this spot, his heart speeding his beats. Then he reached it. It was Annie's blue coat. She loved the blue… as him.

'Oh, my God!' Jess speeded his steps and knelt in the snow. He leaned to touch that blue coat and almost did not believe in what he saw. It was… Annie. She was fall asleep between the two buildings in some torn cardboard box. That is why nobody could see her.

But it was freezing outside. Her lips were blue and her eyelashes were frosty. Jess' heart missed one beat.

'No, please! Don't do this to me, please…' he bent down to her face and felt her superficial breathing. She was still alive. Jess did not hesitate more. He took off his warm coat and wrapped it onto Annie's little shoulders.

'You're going to be okay… Daddy is already here… You're going to be okay…' he repeated constantly until he gently carried his daughter to the car.

Jess held her in his arms as they reached the hospital. He even managed to call Rory.

'Jess?' he heard her worrying voice in the receiver.

'She is with me…' he said carefully, trying to drive as fast as he could.

'Really? Thank God…' he heard her sigh of relief and felt pain in his next words.

'She is bad, Rory! I am taking her in the hospital. She's…' his voice broke.

'I'm coming. I'll take the twins and I'll be there!' Rory said and they both hung up.

'Hold on, my princess! Just a little …' he said just as they reached the hospital.

He pulled her out from the car and rushed inside of the building.

'Help! I need help!' he screamed as he walked on the corridor of the emergency.

'What's wrong?' One doctor and one nurse rushed to him and he put Annie carefully at one stretcher.

'This is my daughter… ' Jess talked as they transported her to the emergency room. 'I found her like that and I don't know for how long she was in that condition…'

Doctor's face was worried. He nodded and called for more people.

'You have to wait here!' he pushed him away as they reached the door of the emergency room.

Jess just nodded. He did not know what to do anymore except to stood there and watch how they transported his daughter inside.

'Jess!' he turned around just to see how Rory practically ran through the corridor. She threw in his arms and then looked him.

'How is she?' her voice trembled from emotions.

'She is… she…' Jess' cracked at this moment and fell down on the bench.

'Jess!' Rory screamed panicking. She sat beside him, slapping his face. Jess slowly opened his eyes minutes later.

'What happened?'

'Oh thank God!' Rory hugged him tightly. For the moment, her heart had stopped. She thought that he might fell in coma again. She never got better from that fear. 'Don't scare me more! I am scared enough already!' her voice told him everything.

'I'm fine…' he tried to smile. Weak attempt, but at least was a sigh that he is okay, just exhausted.

'Where is Annie?' she asked worried.

'She's still inside…' Jess nodded at the white door in front of them.

Rory leaned her head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand. There was nothing left for them except waiting.


	74. Chapter 74 Wounded Soul

**My notes:So Jess is being hero, huh? :D I bet that if by now you didn't know that he is my favourite character, now you have to be sure about that. :D I like and Rory of course, but only when she is with him. I think that she is more useful character with Jess beside her. Or maybe I just love to see Literati as an endgame. :) Anyway... Here you can read - Rory and Jess are in the hospital, waiting for news; Lorelai arrived along with the twins; and more... ;)Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 74 Wounded**__** Soul**_

Jess fell asleep from the exhaustion. His head rested on Rory's lap and she ran fingers through his hair. He hadn't slept last night and then he had driven in the snow. Rory looked at his tired face and felt how her love for him filled her body. He was a good man, husband and father. Stubborn and reckless sometimes, but at least he admitted his mistakes.

One hour ago, they had told them that Annie's temperature had dropped dangerously low and if she had stayed little longer in that cold, she could have died. Jess had found her just in time. Now they tried to warm up her body with electrical blanket and liquids. Rory and Jess stayed outside of the emergency room for more news, but Jess felt tired and Rory succeeded to convince him to sleep a little.

'Rory?' she saw her mother rushed through the corridor with the twins. Rory quickly put one finger on her lips and nodded at sleeping Jess.

Lorelai shook her head and came close to them.

'So? What's the news?' he whispered and took the seat with the twins beside her. They were sleeping.

'She is stable for now… ' Rory looked at Jess. She didn't stop caressing him. 'He found her just in time!' light smile appeared on her face. He was her hero.

'And how is he?' Lorelai threw one worried look at Jess' calmed face. He didn't wake up and slept with head at Rory's lap.

'He's exhausted.' Rory whispered back with love in her eyes. 'He didn't sleep last night.'

'I saw him earlier… ' Lorelai continued to whisper. 'When I saw him held that cigarette… He obviously did not think. Rory, he was devastated!'

'I know, but he didn't smoke, did he?' Rory looked at her mother just for a moment.

'He didn't smoke. I stopped him.' Lorelai said and just then the twins woke up.

First one was little Jess, as always. Rory joked with his father that he wanted to be first in everything and he was just as stubborn as his 'daddy' was. Now, she heard his quiet cry at the beginning, but then he cried even louder and that woke up Jess. He stood up carefully and sat, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

'Hey…' he said and smiled with his crooked smile that always melted her heart.

'Hey…' Rory answered and smiled back, before to reach hands for the little Jess. Lorelai smiled at Jess and handed the baby to her daughter. 'I'm sorry that we wake you, but we obviously are hungry…' Rory joked and covered the baby with one blanket before she began feed him. The grumpy cry stopped and they could hear only the sounds of baby sucking. Rory trembled. 'Boy, we are hungry!' she smiled and Jess laughed.

Jane couldn't stay behind and also insisted for attention. Jess held her until Rory feed the little Jess.

Couple of minutes as they had finished with babies' feeding, the door of the emergency room opened and one nurse walked out. She went straight to them and smiled.

'Your daughter is out of danger. She sleeps now, but you can see her as long as we put her in her own room. Doctors preferred to keep her here for little while just to be sure.'

'Thank you…' Rory and Jess exchanged looks and finally relieved.

'How did you find her Jess?' Lorelai asked him and Jess reached for Rory's hand to squeeze her lithely.

'I almost gave up, but then some cat jumped in front of my car and I stopped…' Jess silenced for a little to relive the event in his mind. 'When I look around, I don't know… I saw one blue spot on the snow not so far away from me and decided to check it. It turned out to be Annie. When I saw her my heart froze for a moment and I thought that I lost her, but then I saw her breathing and I carried her here.'

Rory laced fingers with his and tried to give him her strength. Although Jess looked like a very cold and unemotional man, Rory knew the true. Jess was wounded soul. Easy wounded soul. Nobody knew that, but she did. He hardly opened in front of someone. Rory, Lorelai and Luke were the only people, considering for Jess as a family and he could relaxed in front of them.

'She is safe now!' Rory said and light smile appeared in her face. She reached and fixed his hair, messed up from sleeping.

'Yeah, she is alright!' Jess released one tired smile and suppressed one yawning. 'Did you call Uncle Luke?' he asked Lorelai.

She nodded with a smile. Lorelai had found out how pleasant for her was to watched her daughter and Jess together. They truly loved each other and that was obvious for everyone. Lorelai remembered Jess back in seventeen and tried to compare him with this one. He wasn't so different. Except the fact that he became more responsible and had learned to stay in one place and fight with the problems, not to run from them.

'Why you look at me like that?' Jess had leaned his head aside and his eyes stared at her with curiosity.

'Like what?' Lorelai put a really hard effort not to blush. Jess had caught her.

'Like I am a genie pig!' he laughed along with Rory.

'I just… thought about you as a seventeen…'

Jess shook his head.

'I'm different now!'

'Not so much…' Lorelai mumbled.

'I heard ya!' Jess smirked and everybody smiled.

The medical team came out with Annie couple of minutes later. Jess and Rory jumped from the bench and went to see their daughter. Jess noticed that she looked much better than before. Her lips were pink, and not blue like when he drove her here. Her face wasn't pale and slowly regained its color.

'She's stable!' the doctor said and smiled at them. 'She is the little girl who get lost last night, isn't she?'

'Yeah…' Rory said and watched as they walked away with her daughter.

'How would you know?' Jess asked the young doctor.

'My daughter it's on the same kindergarten as yours, but she is one year bigger.'

'Oh…' Jess nodded. 'When we could see her?'

'You could see her right now, but just for awhile. She is going to sleep all night. We gave her medications, which will allow her full rest until the morning.'

'Okay!' Jess said and handed with the doctor, before he walked back in the ER.

'Let's go see her!' Rory said eager to touch her daughter.

Jess nodded and turned back to see Lorelai, who followed them with the babies.


	75. Chapter 75 Wake Me Up

**My notes: You like the previous chapter? Annie is finally safe and it keeps getting better. :))) Don't worry about her anymore, at least not for that.;) Now, maybe you're curious what exactly was happened with her. You have to be patient about that. Now it's time for little fluffiness. :P Here you can read - Jess and Rory have little argue; who wins; and more... ;)Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 75**__** Wake Me Up**_

Jess and Rory entered in the room quietly and Lorelai waited for them outside. They slowly walked to Annie's bed. She was sleeping peacefully. Her breathing was normal and that was enough for both parents to see.

'We almost lost her…' Jess said and sat on the chair near the bed.

Rory stand behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. She bent and kissed the top of his head.

'But we didn't…' she whispered in his hair. 'Because of you she is still alive in she is with us!'

Jess reached his hand and took Annie's.

'They said that it was at this close…' his voice broke and Rory knew that if Jess could cry, he would cry by now.

Rory squeezed his shoulders lightly.

'She is good Jess and it keeps getting better!' she tried her voice to sound firm, but she also was in shock.

'Yeah, but I keep thinking about that and I just… I just couldn't stop. I was so scared in my life like that just once!' Jess turned his head to look at her.

'When you're sick?' Rory said, but he shook his head.

'When you're pregnant…'

'Jess…'

'Don't get me wrong! I love our children and if it's written, maybe we could have more, but… When you bled and you were in labor… I… Those were the scariest moments in my life! Now this with Annie…'

Rory didn't say anything, but the words _'more children'_ touched her heart. Jess was keeping his word.

'I love you…' she whispered and slipped her hands down on his chest. Then she wrapped them over his neck and leaned her head to rest on his.

Jess smiled.

'I love you too…' he said and both gazed at the bed where their daughter slept peacefully.

Jess stayed at the hospital all night, but he sent Rory in home with the twins. She argued at the beginning. She wanted to stay beside her daughter, but Jess pointed at her that she had to take care for the twins. Rory had frowned as Jess. She knew that he was right, but she didn't want to loose that battle so easy. People said that you could take the character of the person who you lived with. Well, Rory had taken his stubbornness. They both argued long, before Rory could agree with Jess to bring back home with her mother and the twins. She told him that she would be here early in the morning. Jess had smiled and nodded.

'Wipe out that smile of your face!' Rory pouted as she put on her coat. 'Just because you win, doesn't mean that you have to tease me like that!'

Jess continued to smile, but he came close and helped her to buttoning the coat. She pulled out her hair from it and Jess slipped his hands in her brown curls to fix them.

'I don't tease you! I am right and you know that, but you love to arguing with me!' he smirked when she closed her eyes from his touch.

'You're not playing fair…' she said after she had opened her eyes. 'You know that I love your touch…'

Jess laughed quietly and put his other hand in her hair, just to pull her closer. He leaned and gave her a kiss. Soft kiss. It was enough to make her feel thrills right up to the edge of her tiptoes. He hadn't kissed her like that from the day the twice were born.

'Mh-mm… ' was her reaction after he pulled back. 'Now you have to help me with walking…'

Jess laughed again and took her to Lorelai.

'Your daughter needs a help with walking… ' he said smirking.

Lorelai leaned her head.

'Yeah, I saw that!' then everybody laughed.

Jess bent down to kiss little Jess and Jane for goodbye. Rory's heart melted in that picture. If someone had told her ten years ago that Jess would become such a carrying parent, she wouldn't believe him. Now, seeing how he acted with his children, Rory was totally convinced that she had made the right choice.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' Jess said after he stood up.

'Oh, nothing I just… you are wonderful parent, Jess!' Rory said and Lorelai nodded at her words.

Jess blushed.

'Thank you, mommy!' he succeeded to answer her playfully. 'See you in the morning!'

Rory smiled at him and kissed him again instead of goodbye.

'Bye!'

'Bye, Jess!' Lorelai said and Jess followed them with his eyes as they walked out from the door of the ward.

Light smile appeared in his lips and he entered in his daughter's room. Annie still was sleeping. As doctors had told him, she would sleep all night. But she looked better and Jess sat on the chair next to her bed. He stretched his back and took her little hand in his big one. Her palm was warm and not as cold as when he had found her.

'My little princess…' he whispered and bent to kiss her hand with love. She was his first child. He had felt what was to be a father for the first time with her. Nobody could change that.

Jess felt how his eyes closed, but he was grateful to be here with Annie. No matter how tired he felt right now. She was okay and he was happy.

That's how Rory found him in the next morning. She smiled at the picture right after she had closed the door behind her. Jess probably would have pain in his back, but as long as she knew him, he wouldn't complain.

Rory came close to the bed and also noticed that Annie still slept. She carefully touched Jess on his shoulder.

'Jess?' Rory leaned and whispered at his ear. 'Jess? Wake up!' she ran fingers through his soft hair.

Rory saw how his eyelashes moved, and then she saw his deep green eyes looked at her sleepy.

'Hey…' he said as he stood up and stretched his back frowning. Rory smiled. As she had thought, Jess didn't say anything.

'Good morning!' she said and handed him one paper bag. 'Go and take your pills!'

Jess smiled at her tone.

'But I have to eat first…'

Rory handed him another paper bag.

'I know that is not that good as yours, but I make you a sandwich. Now eat and take your pills.'

'Okay, mommy!' Jess teased her, but he reached and took the bags. 'You are little bossy today…'

Rory watched him eat the sandwich and smiled at his appetite. He obviously was very hungry.

'That was good…' he said after last bit.

'Thanks!' Rory shined against him. She watched him hiding in the bathroom to take his pills. He went out seconds later.

'Mommy…' they heard weak voice from the bed and saw how their daughter opened her eyes. 'Daddy…'

'We're here, honey… We're here, princess…' Jess and Rory rushed to the bed and everyone of them leaned to kiss her.

Annie's smile shined against them and they finally were convinced that their daughter is out from danger.


	76. Chapter 76 The True

**My notes: Duh, duh, duh - drama, drama! Did you tired of this? I'm in little drama mood today, since I've some really nasty rumours about the couple I'm shipping! The blogers could be very ugly sometimes! (Arrina is mad!) Sorry for the distraction. Well, this chapter take us one week after Annie's come home. Here you can read - someone of Mariano's familly have a nightmares; someone sufer from the old issues or maybe new?; Jess cam to a very important conclusion; and more... ;)Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 76**__** The True**_

Annie had constant nightmares. She could not sleep alone, so Jess and Rory took her with them in a big bedroom. Annie cuddled in some of them and that was her best way to sleep. She refused to tell why she end up in that alley and insisted that she could not remember anything. The Doctors had examined her and had told to her parents that she did not have bruises or other injuries, but still it was in shock.

First few days after they had taken her home, and Annie tried to sleep in her room, Jess and Rory woke up from her screams. They ran to her and when they got there, Annie was already awoke and shaken. Her whole bode was wet from the sweat. Usually, Jess held her in his arms and Rory pulled up new pajama.

One week later, Jess decided that this was enough. They took Annie with them and she finally has to sleep well. They too. Well, if they did not count the twins, but Rory become a professor with them. Jess admirer her every time when he observed her with the babies. He also helped of course and that was nice feeling.

Two weeks after Annie disappearance, she had her first nightmare even though she slept in her parents' room.

'Let me go… Let me go….' Jess woke up from Annie's scream and sat immediately on the bed. Rory had awake also.

'Annie, Annie… wake up, honey!' Rory shook her little shoulders and Annie opened her eyes. She breathed harshly and for the moment, her eyes widened from the dream. 'Annie, what's wrong, honey? Mommy and daddy are here…'

Annie threw at her direction and wrapped her tiny hands around her waist. Rory took her in her lap and began to sway back and forth. She looked at Jess over Annie's head. He had frowned.

'Don't let him take me! Don't let him…' she sobbed and Rory saw the anger in Jess' eyes. She knew him well enough to suggest that he was anger at himself. He hated to feel helplessness. At this moment, Rory hated too.

'Who, Annie? Who want to take you?' she said softly, but that provoked more tears in Annie's eyes. 'Okay. Okay… You can tell us when you're ready!'

Looking at his sobbing daughter, Jess understood that she had not left the kindergarten in her will. Someone had taken her and probably she had succeeded to escape. He clenched his teeth. God helped to this son of a bitch if Jess found him first! Jess felt an enormous headache and stood up from the bed to look for his pills.

Rory followed him with her worried eyes. She still held her sobbing daughter in her arms, but she had seen his gestures before. His migraine had back and that scared her. Doctor Smith had told her that if everything runs well, Jess should not have that. Her heart froze, but she didn't say anything. They would have enough time for talking tomorrow. He saw him enter in the bathroom and seconds later, he entered from there with dragging feet.

Jess carefully leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes with painful sigh.

'Are you okay?' Rory could not resist asking carefully.

Short break and he whispered.

'Just a little headache, nothing more…'

'Okay…' she said and did not ask him more, because she knew that he did not tell her the true. It was not little headache and Rory could recognize the symptoms.

Half an hour later, Annie had calmed enough to let her mother change her pajamas. After Rory had done that, she took Annie in her embrace again and felt her normal breathing. Her daughter had slept again.

Rory turned her attention to Jess. He lay silently with closed eyes, but she knew that he wasn't sleeping. He tried to comfort her that he is okay. However, Rory knew him better than anyone did and she knew when he tried to trick her.

She forced to close her eyes and tried to fell asleep, but the dream did not coming. Rory lay awake almost all night. Why the things got wrong so bad? They were so happy when Jess got better and the twins were born. She felt the tears in her eyes and giant knot in her throat. It was not fair. It was not fair at all.

They get up early. Jess was first as usual these days and already had made pancakes. Annie loved them and he was happy to see her smile. These days it was rare event.

Rory feed the twins as Annie still was sleeping and then woke her up for breakfast. Both came down and Annie grinned immediately when she felt the well-known smell.

'Daddy makes pancakes?' she asked her mother as they passed through the living room.

Rory smiled her back.

'Yeah… Daddy makes special pancakes for you!'

'Special?' her eyes widened with pleasure.

'Yeah and mommy would make you a coco. Would you like that?'

Annie nodded and both went in the kitchen. Rory saw Jess just when he pulled out his last pancake. He turned around to put it on the table to the others. When he saw them, his face crooked in smile. Rory loved his smile.

'My two girls are finally awake?' he said and leaned to kiss Rory before she put the milk on the stove.

'Your two girls are hungry…' Rory said playfully and Annie laughed. Jess looked at her with strange face. Rory would ask him what he was thinking, but she bit her tongue and decided to leave his for later.

'Okay, the coco is ready! Do you want some?' she asked him, but Jess lifted his hand with cup of coffee on it. Rory shook her head and poured one cup of coco for Annie. 'Can I have coffee too?'

Jess laughed.

'Nice try, but you know that you can't do that! Just be patient four more months and you will have your coffee. '

'Fine…' Rory shrugged and poured coco for herself too. 'I have to try though…' she said playfully and saw his eyes shined.

'I know!' Jess winked her.

'Daddy you make wonderful pancakes!' Annie said after her third one. She leaned back at her chair and sipped from her coco.

Jess smiled with pleasure.

'Thank you my princess! But you do know that daddy could make a few more things…' he threw look at Rory. 'Outside have enough snow to make some snow portraits. Do you like to do that?'

'No…' Annie's face faded immediately. 'I prefer painting.'

'Annie, hon, you have to go outside eventually.' Rory tried to convinced her, but her daughter shook her head again.

'I don't want to!'

'Okay!' Jess put one smile on his face. 'Go to paint then and I want you to show me the result!'

'Thank you, daddy!' Annie grinned against him and jumped from the chair, disappearing in the living room.

Jess' smile faded immediately.

'I need to go to police today!' he said and began cleaning up the table. Rory helped him.

'Why?' She asked him carefully.

Jess threw the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and turned to her.

'I don't think that our daughter got lost by herself.'

'Jess…'

'I think that she had been kidnapped, Rory!' He said with dark face.

'Oh, my…! Are you sure?'

Jess nodded and hugged her shaken body. Rory pressed to him.


	77. Chapter 77 Trust Issues

**My notes: Duh, duh, duh - drama, drama! Yeah, yeah, I know you hate that all drama, but I can't help it! Sorry, crappy mood again! Now back at the point. What can you read here - basically Rory and Jess centric; they are talking about Annie; Rory have the feeling that Jess is hiding something; Is she right?; and more... ;)Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 77**__** Trust Issues **_

'Okay, now I have to go… ' Jess said after they broke the hug.

Rory nodded and followed him to the door. She still was in shock from the news.

'Who do you think it is?' she asked him as she helped him to dress up the coat.

Jess shook his head with frowned face.

'I don't know. Honestly, I think that it had to be someone that Anne knows. She walked with him in free will. The doctors said that there were not any signs that she had abused so… It has to be someone well-known to us and to her.'

'I am scared, Jess…' she said and he leaned to kiss her.

'Don't ask me what I feel in this moment!' his voice was full of emotions. 'I won't be long!'

'Okay, bye!'

'Bye!' Jess closed the door behind him.

In that moment, Rory heard the cry of the twins and went upstairs to feed them and to check up Annie. What was her surprise when she saw that Annie drawing at the twins' room. She was on the floor on her stomach and had spread all of her drawings around her.

First thing, first, Rory thought and went first to feed little Jess. She sat on the swing chair and seconds later, her baby already was calm.

'What are you doing here, hon?' Rory asked Annie with soft voice.

'I'm protecting my brother and my sister.' She said, without to move her head from the drawings.

'Okay…' Rory answered in the same voice and held little Jess on his shoulder until he burped. She put him on the crib and took Jane. 'From what?'

Annie shrugged.

'Bad people…'

After her words, Rory tried to remain calm. She continued to feed Jane and slowly rocked her chair. Minute later, Jane was feed and put in her crib. When Jess got home, they had to wash them. She could not do that alone and for being honest, she liked when he was around. Now, she turned back on her chair and looked at Annie.

'Annie, hon, you know that I love you, right?'

Annie nodded.

'And you know that your daddy loves you?'

Annie nodded again.

'You may trust us in any time… '

'I can't remember!' Annie said with flat voice, as she wanted to defense herself.

'But you'll tell us when you remember?'

'Sure…' Annie nodded.

Rory pulled back at the chair. Obviously, Jess was right. Rory had to admit him, he had sixth sense according to his daughter. They had revealed strong bond, since from the beginning. She could not stop thinking what her life would be without him. Then she remembered his headache last night and her fears rose again. Jess probably would say that there was nothing to worry about, but that was just him. Rory had second opinion when it comes to his health.

She stood up from the chair and went out from the room, leaving Annie and the twins with one final look. Jess went to bathroom last night. However, he had stayed there little longer than he needed. Rory assumed that he had hid something from her.

She went inside and started to look around in the cupboards.

'Curiosity kill the cat!' his voice made her jump.

'Jeez, Jess! Don't sneak on me like that!' she said with her hand on her chest.

'What are you looking for?' his eyes observed her.

'I… I…' but she had not prepared good explanation.

'You're not good liar…' Jess smirked. 'Not for me! So, spill it!'

Rory looked at him. He had crossed his arms in front of his chest and had narrowed his eyes.

'I was looking for…' she desperately looked around and grabbed one cream. 'This!'

'Really?' Jess lifted his eyebrows, leaned his head, and blinked. 'And why would you need a night cream through the day?'

'Damn!' she murmured under her nose.

Jess laughed quietly.

'Why won't you tell me the real reason, what do you looking for in my cupboard?'

'Nothing!'

'C'mon, Rory that gets annoying!'

'I said nothing!' she snapped and tried to pass beside him and went out from the bathroom. It didn't work. Jess didn't move and she had to stay there.

'It's defiantly something…' Jess took her elbows in strong grip and did not allow her to move anywhere. 'Tell me!'

Rory looked at him and mumbled barely audible.

'I was looking for your pills…'

'What?' Jess frowned, but wanted to be sure.

'I was looking for your pills!' she said aloud.

'Jeez, Rory! You never give up, do you?' he freed her hands and turned back to went at the bedroom.

Rory followed him. He didn't answer her.

'Well?'

'Well… what?' Jess snapped and sat on the bed.

'Where are they?'

'No! The real question is – _are you taking them_?' he frowned and leaned back at his elbows. 'The answer is, yes I am!'

But she wasn't finished yet.

'What did you take for your headache last night?'

'What are you? A cop?'

'Jess!' she said louder than it should be.

He jumped from the bed and stood up against her. His eyes had narrowed.

'Stop followed me! Stop asking me questions, the answers of which you already know! I didn't lie when I said that I'll be more responsible to my health!' his face was dangerously close to hers. She saw the flames in his eyes, but still… he didn't answer her.

'What did you took for your headache Jess?'

'The usual!' Jess snapped back. Strangely, but his behavior now reminded her at Annie before. He was defensive. Yes, he looked at her, straight at the eyes, but Rory could not reject that feeling.

'You're hiding something!' he said.

'What? You are crazy! Now I am hiding! What else?'

'You act just like your daughter when she is trying to hide something!'

'Rory!'

'No! Tell me! Tell me now!'

'Or what?'

'I'll never forgive you…' she whispered, but maybe exactly this made him to change his mind.

Jess took a deep breath and leaned his head. When he lifted her up, Rory was sure that he is going to tell her everything. He always had sought her forgiveness, her love. She saw the pain in his eyes and reached her hand to touch his face. She wanted to show him that he didn't do anything wrong. He could repair the damages.

'Okay… You want to know what I took? I took codeine…'

'Jess, why didn't you tell me that it's so serious?' Rory felt the old scare again. That medication was for moderate pain. He had taken that after his surgery. For his migraine. That was just a step down from the morphine.

'I didn't tell you, because you were frightened enough with Annie! You should see your face now and you'll understand why… '

'How many times I have to tell you that you are dearest to me than my life? How many times? Tell me?'

She didn't want to cry, but she felt first tears falling down on her face.

'Rory…' he pleaded, but she was deaf.

'I told you I want to know everything! Why didn't you tell me that you're having headaches again?'

'That was the first time…' he reached his hand and wiped out her tears. But that wasn't enough for her.

Rory slipped her hands around his thin waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Jess hesitated just a minute. Then she felt his hands around her and closed her eyes.

'I trust you…' Rory whispered and felt his sigh with relief.

'That's good!' Jess kissed the top of her head. 'Now, let me tell you about Annie…'


	78. Chapter 78 Revelations

**My notes: Hi, All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I know that everyone is wondering - who is it? Who did this? We're just getting closer to find out. Here you can read - Jess and Rory confrontation; Jess talks with someone and learn very important news; Jess and Rory discussed those news; and more... ;)Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 78**__** Revelations**_

'So you go to the police… and?' Rory looked at his face as they sat on the bed, talking.

Jess rubbed his eyes and then looked at her back.

'They said that if we don't have any proof of that Annie had been kidnapped, they didn't do anything.'

'So what we can do now?'

Jess released one tired sigh.

'We have to talk with the director of the kindergarten and check if they have cameras in the building. If they did, so maybe we will have some clues.'

'All right then! I can go tomorrow. Today it's Sunday and I doubt that there is someone there.'

Jess nodded.

'Okay, but I'll go if you want…'

'No! Let me be me, this time!' she leaned and kissed him.

'Okay…' he smiled after the kiss.

'When you're going to call Doctor Smith and tell him about your headache?'

'What?' that caught him unprepared. 'That was just one time, Rory!'

'I don't care! You're not supposed to have it!' her voice was highly concerned. 'Call him, Jess! Or I will!'

Jess opened his mouth to argue, but saw the fear in her eyes and decided to listen to her this time.

'Okay! Give me your phone.' He reached his hand. 'If that would make you happy…'

'Very happy!' she said and handed him her phone.

Jess crooked his face and dialed the number.

'Hello?' he heard Doctor Smith at the other side of the line.

'Hello, Doctor Smith! It's Jess….'

'Jess Mariano? My patient-miracle, how are you?' he sounded happy to hear him and Jess smiled.

'I just wanted to call to you for something…'

'Yes?' he turned serious immediately.

'I had a headache last night and my wife insisted to call you. After the new medications, which I'm taking regularly this time, I'm not supposed to have any headaches. So she is concerned and…'

'How strong was the pain?'

'Not so strong like before, but still enough to take some pills.'

'What did you take?'

'Codeine.'

'I see… let me think….' Doctor Smith silenced for a moment. 'You said that you're taking your pills regularly and I'm trusting you. No one from the medications have side effect. Is that for the first time?'

'Yes. That was for the first time, since the new treatment.' Jess looked at Rory, who nervously bit her low lip. He took her hand in his to calm her little.

'Have you been under stress lately? Feel tired, have not enough sleep…? Something like that?'

'Yes…' Jess still looked at Rory. 'Our daughter had been kidnapped. I spent almost 48 hours awake.'

'Did you loose consciousness?'

'Yes, for about five minutes I think.' Jess frowned.

'And you received the headache after that?'

'Week later…'

'Okay, I see the reason now! You have to protect yourself from high levels of stress…'

'You understand that now this is impossible!' Jess frowned. 'We just find out about our daughter and…'

'I understand, but still… You have to calm a little. It's not so good to rush now!'

'Okay…' Jess rubbed his eyes. 'I'll try!'

'If you have another headache, and you will if you continued to experience the stress, take codeine again. It's good that it helps you. I don't want to move again on morphine.'

'Okay!'

'And you have to lie down! Immediately! When you felt the first signs of pain... Or things could get worse…'

'Okay…' Jess nodded. 'So you say that if I have new headaches, they would be normal?'

'I would prefer not to, but with your situation, yes, would be normal. Just watch yourself and be more careful!'

'Okay! Thank you, Doctor Smith!'

'Don't forget about your examination after two months!'

'I won't! Good bye!'

'Bye!'

Jess hung up the phone and looked at Rory, who watched him with worrying eyes.

'So?'

'Well, he said that my headache came from the stress last week.'

'Oh, my God…' her hands trembled.

Jess took her hands in his to calm her.

'Hey! Hey! Relax! He said that if I have another headache it would be normal. Just have to calm little.'

'I'll make sure of that!' Rory frowned and Jess smiled at her face.

'You look like a lioness, protecting her child!'

'I am!' Rory tried to smile at his attempt to joke. 'And you have to listen to me!'

'I will!' Jess nodded. He would do anything to keep her calm.

'Okay…'

'Are you better now?' Jess searched her eyes.

'Yeah, a little…'

'Do you want to bath the babies? That always makes you smile!'

Rory nodded and let him took her hand. Both went out from the room.

Later that night, Annie experienced her usual nightmare again. This time, she hugged Jess, searching а comfort. He tried to remain calm.

'C'mon princess! You can tell me! Tell daddy, who want to hurt you!' Jess held her in his arms and talked with soft voice.

'The boogie-man!' Annie sobbed.

'Who is the boogie-man? You know him?'

Annie nodded and this time, Jess looked at Rory under her head. Rory just held one of her pyjamas. She came close to the bed and sat quietly. That was the first time after her disappearing, when Annie actually talked about it.

'I… saw… him… just… couple of… times!' Annie sobbed after every word. 'He… told… me that… He wants me… to go with him and… and… and I didn't… want.'

Jess froze. He knew that he couldn't do that, but he get angry. He tried to paste himself and to remain calm. He had to.

'Don't worry, princess… We're here… Mommy and daddy are here and won't let to anyone to hurt you!' Jess said and kissed the top of her head.

'He said… that… I will have… new family… But… I don't want it and… I ran off and… '

'Sh-hh!' Jess cradled her. 'Enough for tonight okay?' he tried to smile and Annie nodded, but still was in his arms. 'Now let mommy to put you, your new pyjama and try to sleep.'

'Can you… hug me?' Annie looked at him with teary eyes.

'Sure I will.' Jess winked at her, but in the minute she turned back on him, his smile faded. Someone close to them. Someone they do know well. Who might be?

'Jess?' he heard Rory's whisper and looked at her. 'Are you okay?'

Jess nodded.

'I am.'

He was indeed. He just was too concerned right now.

'Okay! We are ready!' Rory said and watched how Annie cuddled in Jess and his smile when he hugged his daughter. 'Can I join in the hug?' she asked when she lay on the bed again.

'Sure…' Jess smiled and lifted his hand enough for her to slip under it. Rory reached her arm over Annie, and put her hand on Jess' waist.

Jess felt the exact moment when they both fell asleep. He could not. He knew he had to, but he could not. Who was that person? Jess swore to find out.


	79. Chapter 79 Who is Better?

_**

* * *

**_

**My notes: Hi All! Little light chapter today. Hope you forgive me about that, but I think that it was little more drama here than I expected. There is few more problems standing in front of Mariano's, but they deserved some good moments. In this chapter - Rory and Annie's surprise for Jess; Lorelai come it to the house; Jess and Rory interaction; and more... ;)Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**Chapter 79**__** Who is Better?**_

Jess couldn't get up from the bed next morning. He hadn't slept well last night, so Rory left him to sleep and took Annie. Both of them decided to make him one good breakfast. Of course, before that could happen, Rory went to feed the twins and to take the baby phone with her after that. Then, both with Annie came downstairs to make pancakes. They were in the middle of it, when Lorelai showed up there.

'Hello? Someone on board here?' she yelled from the living room and Rory pouted.

'Kitchen, mom! Jeez, why did you yell like that?' she said after her mother showed up in there.

'That's a nice welcome!' she said ant threw her coat onto one chair, before to drop in it.

'Good morning, granny!' Annie smiled at her and handed one bowl at her mother.

'Jess hadn't slept well last night!' Rory said and helped Annie. She poured the powder in the big bowl and gave her one spoon. Annie started to rummage in, stick out her tongue. Rory smiled at that picture. Her daughter was so concentrate of what she's doing that didn't even notice how her little face became white on a few spots from the powder.

'Why Jess hadn't slept?' Loreali took her back in the reality.

'I preferred not to talk here!' she answered and rolled her eyes to Annie.

'Oh! I get it!' Lorelai nodded and smiled at her granddaughter. 'Guess she inherited the cooking talent from her father!'

'Why not from me?' Rory raised up her eyebrows.

Lorelai crooked her face.

'Oh, please! You are my daughter!'

'That doesn't mean anything! I'm good with cooking!' Rory pouted.

'Okay, if you preferred in that way – you're good, Jess is better!'

Suddenly, Rory burst into laugh.

'Now Jess is better than me? It takes you ten years to admit something like this!'

'Well, I'm his new mom, so… I'm rooting for him!' Lorelai make a funny face and even Annie laughed. She handed the bowl to her mother.

'It's done, mommy!' she said with smile.

Rory smiled at her back.

'Okay, hun! Now take off your apron and go upstairs to wash your hands. But be quiet and don't wake up daddy, okay?'

'Okay!' Annie clapped with her hands and ran out from the kitchen.

'Now, you can tell me… Why Jess hadn't slept?'

Rory turned back to the stove and started to fry the pancakes.

'Well… Annie opens to him last night!'

'Really?' but Lorelai wasn't so surprised. She knew that if Annie decided actually to spoke with someone that would be Jess. Both had the strong bond and Lorelai had seen that Rory liked that. 'What did she tell him?'

'Nothing much, just… She really had been kidnap.' Rory turned just for second to throw a look at her mother. 'It was someone we knew well. Someone close to us. He told her that she will have a new family, but Annie disagreed and took a good moment for her escape… Who might be that person mom?'

Lorelai shrugged with confusing look on her face.

'You caught me off guard!' she said. 'I wish I have an idea…'

'Really, your granny is here?' they heard Jess' voice coming from the living room. 'And you and mommy made pancakes?'

'I did that, mommy fried them!' Annie said and just in this moment they showed in the kitchen. 'I didn't wake him, he was awake!' she said, when she saw Rory frowned.

'Good morning!' Jess said to Lorelai and leaned to kiss Rory. 'She is telling the true!' Rory nodded with smile. 'Coffee?' he asked his mother-in-low.

'Thank God! I actually will drink some dissent coffee this morning!' Lorelai said and everybody laughed. 'That is why I'm here!'

'Why? Uncle Luke makes a good coffee!' Jess said as he turned on the coffee machine.

'Oh, he did! But today, Caesar makes the coffee there… So I thought that…'

'… you can come here and drink my coffee instead! Smart idea!' Jess nodded and tried to steal one pancake, but Rory slapped him playfully on the hand.

'You'll eat, when it's ready!' she said and made him smile.

'Your mommy is bad this morning!' he said to Annie, who was sitting on her chair, drinking her coco. She giggled and Jess was nicely surprised about that. That was their first morning, when Annie gave something more than just a smile. He yawned and reached for two cups for the coffee. He poured the hot drink and handed one to Lorelai. She took it and Jess sat on the table along with her and Annie.

Rory was not finished yet, so she stayed at the stove.

'You need help?' Jess turned to look at her, but she shook her head.

'Nope! I want to show to my mother that I can be a cook! She insulted me this morning!'

'I do not!' Lorelai gulped from her coffee and winked at Jess.

'Do to!' Rory snapped.

'Okay, time out!' Jess said before all this was turn into a circus.

'I just said that she is good, but you are the better one!' Lorelai took the moment when Jess just sipped from his coffee. He coughed and she smirked.

'I am better? Mom, are you okay?' he pretended to worry.

'Duh… of course I am!' she said and winked at Annie, who giggled again.

'Rory is a good cook!' he said and she gave him one kiss for his words.

'See?' Rory asked her mother as she put the ready pancakes on the table.

'Of course, he would say that! He is your husband! He has to!' Lorelai shrugged and took one pancake.

'I tried…' Jess shrugged and everybody laughed.

Later that day, Rory put her coat to go to Annie's kindergarten for the tape. Jess walked with her to the door with serious face.

'They probably wouldn't give it to you the original. Ask for the copy. I think that in that way, they would agree. If, they have cameras in there…'

'Okay!' Rory nodded. 'Wish me luck!'

Jess leaned and kissed her.

'Wish you luck!'

'M-mm! That was better!' she said and he smiled.

Rory came back just for the dinner. Annie and Jess were in the living room, laughed on something.

'Look, that's your mommy in seventeen!' Jess said.

'Really? But her hair is longer!' Annie disagreed, but both laughed.

Rory went in just in that moment. She smiled at the view. Jess and Annie was sitting in front of the table, leaned back on the furniture. They stared at the TV screen. Annie looked at her first.

'Hey, mommy!' she said. 'Join us! We're watching _'Literati'!_'

''_Literati'_'? She frowned with confusing and looked at Jess, who reached his free hand to her.

'I told you that they will make a TV series, based on our story in the film and the book! They asked fans for the appropriate name and… '

'Literati?' Rory laughed and sat beside him. 'That's funny!'

'Yeah and that is the pilot, so… shush!' Jess hugged her over her shoulders and Rory cuddled in him.

Annie fell asleep soon after that, with head on Jess' lap.

'So..?' he whispered at Rory. 'How it goes?'

'They give me the copy!' Rory answered in the same tone.

'Good! We'll watch it later and then probably we'll get some answers.'


	80. Chapter 80 Boogieman

**My notes: Duh, duh, duh - drama, drama! Bring all the drama here! I can tell you that this is a very risky chapter to write. You wonder why? Let me just said - it ends up with cliffhanger and it's very nasty one. Don't hate me, you know that I love it! By the end of this chapter you probably would start to wonder. If you know my writing, 'till now, you should know the answer. Just bring back couple of chapters and remember that this is my favourite character. Also - expect update tomorrow! You know that you can trust me!;) Now here you can read - who is the boogieman; and more... ;)Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 80**__** Boogieman **_

Jess put Annie to sleep and Rory called her mother and Luke to come and watch the tape. Any help had needed. Thirty minutes later, Loreali and Luke were already in the house and Jess pushed the play button. Everybody had stared on the screen.

'I know that there is no sound, but they told me that these cameras can record noises.' Rory said and sat beside Jess. She slipped her hand under his arm and squeezed her lightly. She was scared. Jess knew that, because he was also.

'We don't need sound! We just need to see his face… Here it comes!' Jess saw the empty corridor of the kindergarten. The timer on the record showed the exact time of Annie's disappearance.

Then they saw Luke, Lorelai and Annie, coming from the backside of the camera.

'Here… ' Lorelai said and pointed the woman, who leaned at Annie. 'We leaved her with her teacher.' The young woman took Annie's hand and both went inside of one room.

'Then we stood there little longer… I don't remember why exactly…' Luke added. 'As you see here, we're going to watch the play.'

They watched the empty corridor five more minutes. Rory squeezed Jess arm as they saw Annie, who opened the door of the backstage to go to the toilets. She knew that soon is going to happen. Jess paused and looked at her.

'You don't need to watch this!' he said, but Rory shook her head.

'I have to!' she tried to sound brave, but then said with trembling voice. 'Hug me… please!'

Jess didn't say a word more. He reached his free hand and Rory cuddled in him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and slipped her hand on his thigh

'Are you ready?' he asked and Rory nodded, but she knew that never would be ready for this.

'Be strong, hun!' Lorelai said encouraging.

Jess pressed the play button and they saw how Annie walked out from the toilets. Then the silhouette of one tall man, wearing hat showed up on the screen. Probably he knew that there was a cameras, so he carefully hided his face. He called Annie, obviously by name and she turned back.

'My little girl!' Rory couldn't resist and moaned through tears. She pressed even more in Jess, searching for support. Jess rubbed her arm and tried to comfort her.

They continued to watch. The man said something, but Annie shook her head. He tried to touch her, but she pulled back. Then he grabbed her under his arm and put his hand on her mouth so she couldn't scream.

As he turned back to leave, they could see his profile for the moment. It was blurred but Jess knew that they could fix that in some places.

'Here the record is over…' he said and pressed the stop button.

'Oh, my God!' Rory still shivered. Her face was pale and Jess was really scared for her.

'Rory? Rory, please calm down!'

'Our little girl, Jess! Our little girl!' she was in shock and couldn't calm down.

Jess took her in his arms, but she continued to shiver. He felt the panic in her body.

'I need water, now!' he said, trying to sound firm. Rory needed him.

Lorelai jumped from the sofa and went for water.

'Rory! Rory look at me!' Jess grabbed her arms and pulled her back from him. 'Rory!'

Her shivering was uncontrolled. Jess saw the tears in her eyes, but contained his will to wiped them out. Now she needed of his strength, not his pity.

'Here is the water!' Lorelai rushed to them and handed the full glass to Jess. Then she brought back to Luke and both just sit and watch how Jess helped Rory.

He put the glass between her lips.

'I need you to drink! Now!' he used the same voice as when he tried to make Annie listen. Always worked with her. It turned out that worked with Rory too. She opened her mouth and Jess helped her to gulp some water.

He put the empty glass on the table and turned his look to Rory. Her shivering was almost had stopped and her face was not so pale anymore.

'Are you okay, now?' Jess grabbed her shoulders. Rory nodded, but he needed the words.

'Talk to me! Are you okay!'

'Yes…' she said with thin voice.

'Good!' Jess released her from his strong grip and Rory dropped on his chest. Now he could hug her and he did. Soon Rory's trembles were over and Jess felt her calm in his arms.

'First thing we have to do in the morning is to give that tape on the Police.' Luke said and they al agreed.

'Now we have evidence that Annie had been kidnapped. They can't deny that proof!' Jess added. 'I think that they will ask the original record and we have to point them that cadre with the profile of the man.'

'I couldn't explain why, but it looks very familiar to me!' Lorelai said pensive. 'I don't know, but something in his pose, in his attitude, in his pose!'

'I know!' Rory was almost fine, but she didn't move from Jess' arms. She had found all of her strength there. 'Some strange feeling that we may know him, but something is slipping away!'

'Okay then! So, it's done!' Jess said with firm voice. 'Tomorrow I'll go to the Police and point them that cadre.'

'Good idea!' Luke nodded and both with Lorelai stood up to leave. 'Call me when you know anything, okay?' he said to his nephew. Jess nodded and walked with them to the door.

In his surprise, when he turned back, he saw Rory standing just in front of him. He had left her on the sofa. Without saying any word, she slipped her hands over his neck and lifted to kiss him. Passionately. Both felt lack of air, when she pulled off.

'Where is Annie?' she asked breathing heavily.

'In her room…' he was not any good.

'Good then!' she leaned to kiss him again. With same passion and need.

'Are you sure?' he pulled back just to whisper those words.

'Three months are more than enough… Trust me!'

'Rory…'

'I want you!'

Jess knew that after those words, he couldn't resist more. He grabbed her in his arms and climbed the staircase almost running. He knew that he had to be gentle now. It was their first time, after babies were born. It was her first time and he didn't want to rush.

She looked really beautiful in the dusk room. Even after her pregnancy, her body looked beautiful. He said that aloud and her answer was slipping her hands in his hair and pulling him closer. Jess moaned, constantly repeating of being gentle.

He was, even in her insistence. His hands slipped over her pure naked skin of her body, made her moaned constantly. He calmed her. He made her patient for his caresses. Her mouth wasn't so hungry than before. She gently bitted his low lip, before her tongue to found his and then skimmed on his lips.

It was slow dance of two bodies, searching and finding love that night.

Rory felt his moves inside of her and slipped hands over his back. Up and down. Made him feel her love.

They come together. They always had experienced the orgasm together, but this time it was like a new experience for both of them.

'Please… stay in me! Just… don't move…' she whispered in his hair breathing heavily. She did not want him to pull back yet. Now she felt complete. She always felt in that way when she was with him.

They stayed like that little longer. Then Jess pulled back and rolled on the bed. He hugged Rory from the back and buried his face on her hair.

That was the first night without Annie's nightmares. That was their first peaceful night from long ago. Jess and Rory closed their eyes and fell asleep.

In the next morning, Jess went to leave the tape on the Police and on his way back home he saw unpleasant visitors.

Logan and Shane holding hands just entered in his house. Jess felt surprise why Rory let them in. Then he remembered, that was Rory of course! He shrugged and entered seconds after them.

'Hello there!' Jess said and Logan and Shane snapped their heads at his voice. He put his wide smile on his face and said almost politely. 'It's really not nice to see you!'

'You didn't change a bit!' Logan said with flat voice. He looked nervous and that surprised Jess, but after all, he did not care about his feelings. Jess made melodramatic gesture and put his hand on his chest

'You hurt my feelings!'

'Jerk!'

'Thanks! Like you!' then Jess frowned and looked at Rory, who just standing there. 'Why did you let them in our house?'

'She said that her mother called and I…'

Then they heard Annie screaming from the staircase. She looked straight at them and screamed loudly.

'Annie!' Rory rushed to her daughter. She tried to hug her, but Annie pulled back. Her eyes had widened and suddenly she lifted her hand, pointing at Logan.

'He is! He is the boogieman! He wanted to take me!'

Jess' blood froze and suddenly all the world in front of his eyes disappeared. Only Logan had left.

'Jess! Jess please! Think about your health!' he heard Rory's voice, but he did not bring any attention to it.

'You are a dead men!' he said before to hit his chin.

Logan fell on the floor of his living room and Jess stepped close to him.

'Call the cops, Rory!' Jess yelled, but just then, Logan pulled one gun from his coat and pointed him at Jess.

'No! If you do this, I will shoot him, Ace! You know that I am serious! I'm not going in jail!'

Rory and Shane had frozen at one place. They didn't know what to do.

'Daddy!' Annie sobbed.

'Everything would be all right, princess!' Jess tried to stay calm and sound normally. 'Just stay there!'

'Logan please, put down the gun! You don't need this!' Rory said pleading. Her eyes gazed the gun pointed at Jess' chest. She had to save him.

'No, I'm telling you! I'm not going in jail!' he screamed.

'Then you shouldn't kidnap my daughter!' Jess snapped and made him look at him again. His only wish was to distract him and took the gun. 'You're not getting away with this!'

'Shut up!' Logan yelled and came close to him. 'You stole her away from me!'

Jess shook his head with annoying smile.

'She was already mine! She always was mine!'

'That could've been my daughter!' Logan came even closer.

'But she's not and never will be!' Jess said and then Rory saw his eyes. He looked at her with regret. Regret?

Suddenly she realized what was about to happen.

'Jess no!' Rory yelled at the same moment when Jess threw himself and grabbed the gun.

'Daddy!' Annie screamed and ran to them, but had stopped from two shots.

The room began quiet.


	81. Chapter 81 Lines

**My notes: Hey All! How are you? Enough with those sad faces, here you are the next chapter! ;) I promised and I always keep my promises. This time I won't tell you what you can expect. It's enough to tell you that this chapter is very emotional... ;)Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 81**__** Lines **_

The room suddenly began quiet. Then the Hell broke and loose. The front door slammed just in time, when the both figures, wrapping hands around the gun, dropped down on the floor.

'It's Logan!' Lorelai screamed from the door, but when she saw the picture, just stopped staring unbelievably there.

'_Daddy!_' Annie screamed again and tried to go to him, but Lorelai grabbed her and forced her to stay in her arms. 'No! Let go of me!' Annie tried to free herself, but she didn't make it.

When the last shot echoed in the house, Rory rushed there and when she saw the both of them lying on the floor, her blood froze. She saw Jess barely breathing with blood constantly wetting his shirt.

'No! Jess!' she ran there and put his head on her lap. 'Not again! Not again!' she quickly dress off her blouse and pressed her on his wound on his chest.

'Someone call 911, please!' she screamed through tears. Lorelai already had dialed.

'They're soon be here, hun!' Lorelai said trying to outcry Annie, who continued with her fight to go and see Jess.

Rory didn't even look at Logan, or Shane in that matter. She had eyes only for Jess. She felt the tears in her eyes and left herself to them.

'It's not fair! Please God! It's not fair!' She repeated constantly and felt his blood soaking through her sweater and wetting her fingers. 'Please Jess, don't leave me! Please!' she bent down her head to his and whispered. 'I'm lost without you!'

They heard the sirens for the Police and Paramedics Car in the same time. The front door was open and the both team rushed into the house. Rory stood up from Jess; moreover, she had pushed aside from the paramedics.

'Logan Huntzberger, you are under arrest…' just then, Rory turned his eyes to meet Logan's. He was in shock. But she was furious. That gave her enough strength to ran to him and grabbed his shirt.

'You! You bastard! How could you? This is his blood from your hands!' Rory brushed her hands frantically from his shirt. The cop tried to pull her away, but she was not finished. 'If he dies, pray to God I'm not finding you! If I do, I'm gonna kill you with my own hands!'

Finally, they took him away and Rory turned her look back at Jess. He was not good. Even she could see that and she was not a doctor. Paramedics had ripped off his shirt and tried to contain the blood lost. They put him one mask on his face and took him on a stretcher.

'We have to move quickly, or we loose him!' One of them said and that was enough for Rory to rush after them. She forgot even her coat.

'I'm his wife! Can I come with you?' she asked as they put him in the ambulance.

'Sure!' one of the paramedics nodded with serious face and she followed him in there. They gave her to sit near Jess' head. His face was so pale that scared her. The car drove off in that moment with noisy siren sound.

One of the paramedics talked on his phone to the hospital, when the line of Jess' monitor turned straight and the beeping sound turned into one constant noise.

Rory shook her head in disbelief; she just could not accept the fact that she might loose Jess. She saw their moves like on a movie line. One of them intubated him and started to blow air in his lungs and the other began heart massage. When that didn't helped, they tried electroshocks and after third time, Rory heard.

'Sinus rhythm!'

She didn't know what that means, but she saw Jess' chest raised slowly again. The air exploded in her longs and just now, she noticed that she had kept her breath.

They arrived in the hospital five minutes later and Jess had taken from the emergency team. Rory walked straight to the stretcher. People asked her questions, but she had eyes only for him.

'You have to save him!' she repeated constantly. 'You have to save him!'

They pushed her away at the door of the emergency, but she fight to come in. She wanted to be with him. But they pushed her away and she started to bear the wall with her blood fists.

'Let me in! I have to be with him! I have to…' the tears chocked her and sudden cry inside of her made his way in. Rory slipped on the ground with her hands on the wall. She broke his nails and made bloody line on it, but she just didn't notice. Her heart was broken and it hurts so much that she did not noticed the other pain. Rory wrapped her hands around her knees and began to sway back and forth, crying.

That's how Lorelai and Luke found her. Luckily, Luke was the one who held the seats with the twins, because Lorelai froze in that picture. They had left Annie with Sookie and now they were here. Lorelai rushed into Rory, who constantly swayed her body. Her movements had synchronized with her cry.

'Rory? Rory do you hear me?' Lorelai knelt beside her and Luke sat on the opposite bench along with the twins.

'He can't be dead! He couldn't!' Rory said sniffing. Her eyes were blank stared at the empty space.

'Rory! You have to stand up!' Lorelai tried again and reached her hand to touch her. Rory pulled back.

'He can't be dead! He couldn't!' she repeated again and now Lorelai was seriously scared for Rory's mental health. 'They don't let me inside! I have to be with him! I have to be with him!'

Lorelai gulped her fear and tried to sound firmly.

'Rory! You need to pull together!'

'He can't…' Rory began again her mantra, but her mother grabbed her shoulders with strong grip and shook her few times.

'Stop it Rory! Was he alive when he got there?'

Rory moved her eyes from the wall and looked at her mother as if she noticed her just now.

'Mom?' her voice was throaty from the tears.

'That's right, your mother! I asked you, was he alive when he got inside?'

Rory nodded.

'Good!' Lorelai picked her up and dragged her to the bench. 'Since they didn't show that means that he is still alive!'

Rory nodded again. The cry had taken all of her strength and now she just sniffed.

Then Lorelai saw her hands. They had covered with blood. She looked around and saw some clean towels over one cupboard. She grabbed one and went to the closer sink. Then she started to clean Rory. First her face, then her hands. Rory stood as a robot. Her reactions were on slow motions.

'There you go!' Lorelai said and threw the bloody towel in one trashcan.

The door of the emergency opened and the medical team rushed with Jess on the stretcher to the close elevator. Rory suddenly felt the rush of energy. She jumped and went to one doctor, who just came in.

'Where did they take him?' she asked urgently.

He looked at her with tired eyes.

'We stabilized him enough for the surgery….'

'Surgery?'

'Yeah, they have to remove the bullets. We cannot do that here, because he might loose too much blood and he lost enough already!'

'Were the surgery is?' that was the first time when Luke had spoken since they arrived.

'Second floor…' The doctor said and threw his surgical gloves, _bloody_ surgical gloves in the trashcan.

'C'mon, Rory!' Luke grabbed her elbow, Lorelai threw her coat onto Rory's shoulders, and they took the next elevator.

When they got there, the nurses took them in one small waiting room.

'Are you better now?' Lorelai asked her daughter.

Rory shook her head.

'I'm not better! I will be soon as he comes to me alive!' her low lip trembled. 'I _cannot loose him, mom_!'

The twins began crying. Lorelai took little Jess and passed him to his mother. Rory held him carefully. As she felt him feeding, her tears started falling again. When he had finished, Rory held his warmth baby body close to her little more. She repeated the same with Jane.

Just when the twins fell asleep again, and Rory's head rested on her mother's shoulder, the door of the surgery opened and one surgeon showed up from there.

'Mariano?' he asked and looked around the room.

Rory jumped from the bench.

'I… I am his wife!' she said with trembling voice and racing heart.

'Your husband had stabilized for now, but he lost a lot of blood. His body would need more time for recover.'

'But he is alive?' Rory tried to contain her smile.

The surgeon nodded.

'Yes, he is alive and you may see him after awhile…'

Then she smiled.

'Thank you, doctor!'

He just nodded again with tired smile and left her there. Rory turned back to look at Luke and her mother and happy tears shined in her eyes. Jess was alive!


	82. Chapter 82 Whisper

**My notes: Hey All! So... Jess is alive, huh? ;) Oh, c'mon, did you really thought that I could kill him!?!? I love him so much and for me he is a one of those characters, who bring their own atmosphere in one show and without them it's simply not the same. Now, when we all agreed that Jess deserves to live, let me tell you what you can read in this chapter - Rory is in the hospital with Jess; Annie visits Jess; and more ... ;)Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 82**__** Whisper**_

Rory walked quietly in his room. First she saw the beeping machine, measured his heartbeats. This sound was saying to her, that he was alive. Then she turned her look at his face. They had put him one tube, which helped at his breathing. Rory quietly closed the door behind her and stepped in.

After New York, Rory had thought that Jess' hard days were over. That her hard days were over. It turned out that it wasn't true. She was badly wrong and all about Logan. Rory shook her head, refused to think about him right now. She never had expected that something like this could happen to her and her family.

Rory sat on the plastic chair, near Jess' bed and carefully took his hand in hers. It was warm and that calmed her a little. Last time she had touched him, he was so cold. Rory gulped her tears. She was at this close to loose him… again. Her eyes gazed at his face and she repressed one painful moan.

'Why you have to play the hero?' Rory whispered quietly. He had acted reckless again, but this time, he had wanted to protect them. 'I love you…' she needed to say those words. She knew that he could not hear her, but she felt better after saying it.

Doctors said that they didn't know when Jess would wake up. After such a blood loose, they said, the body needed some time. Rory had told him about his condition and about his medication, which Jess had to take every day. They had called Doctor Smith and had received his instructions.

Two days had been passing after the shooting. Rory practically lived in the hospital. Her mother took her the twins for feeding them and Rory took them every time in Jess' room. She wanted Jess to feel their presence there.

Now, Lorelai had brought Annie with them. She wanted to see her daddy and make sure that he is alive. Therefore, Rory feed the babies and hug them for a while. As they know about the situations, was very quiet and jus cooed from time to time.

'Your daddy loves you!' Rory said as she bent over their seats. Last time, when Jess was in coma, Rory was pregnant with them. Maybe now, they would make another miracle. She looked them for a little while and then took the seats, to give them to her mother.

Now it was a hard part. Rory had prepared for it all morning. She had to be calm and strong for her daughter. Because, Rory was sure that Annie was going to cry. Moreover, she was convinced to it.

Rory took deep breath and opened the door. Lorelai and Annie sat on the bench, opposite Jess' room. Her mother stood up in the moment she saw her.

'Are you ready?' she asked, but they both knew that she wasn't asking about the babies.

'Yeah, I guess I am!' Rory nodded and waved to Annie. Her daughter carefully stood up from the bench and walked to her. Rory took her hand and they both entered inside. Luckily, the doctors had pulled out the scary tube last night. Jess breathed on his own and according to them, this was a good sign.

Rory felt how Annie squeezed her hand frightening.

'Don't worry, honey! You can go close!' Rory tried to calm her.

'Is he sleeping?' Annie looked at her as they approached to the bed. She was whispering and Rory smiled softly. She lifted her daughter and put her on the plastic chair.

'Yes.' She answered quietly. 'Your daddy sleeps to get better soon.'

Annie nodded and reached her tiny hand to touch Jess's, but suddenly stopped and looked at her mother.

'Can I touch him?'

'Sure, but be careful, okay?' Rory smiled again and felt giant knot in her throat. She watched how the little fingers of her daughter touched gently Jess's hand.

Annie stood still like that couple more minutes. She just looked at his calmed face and the tears came out of nowhere.

'It was my fault!'

'Annie, honey, no!' Rory hugged her crying daughter.

'I said who is boogieman and daddy is bad because of me! ' Annie sobbed and Rory felt her tears too.

'Annie, please, hon! It is not your fault! You helped to good guys to captured boogieman!'

'But he hurt daddy!'

Her logic was iron. Rory smiled. Now she sounded like her father.

'But your daddy would be okay!' she decided not to argue with Annie right now. She pulled back from her and took one napkin to brush away her tears.

'Promise?' Annie sniffed.

Rory avoided her look again. She did the same when Jess was in New York. She hoped for the best and wished to see him awake, but she couldn't promise things to her daughter, without to be sure. So now, Rory put one happy smile on her face and turned Annie back at Jess's bed.

'You have to be good girl now and to listen granny and grandpa Luke, okay?'

'Mommy, you didn't promise!' Annie had noticed. Another Jess' quality.

'You are so much alike your father!' Rory murmured under her nose, but Annie had heard her.

'Really?' she grinned and Rory laugh quietly.

'And… his big ears!'

'I don't have big ears, mommy! Daddy also!' now she wanted to protect him. Rory ran fingers through Annie's hair and bent down to kiss her.

'You love daddy, do you?' Annie nodded and took again his hand. Rory felt the same knot again. 'Now, I let you kiss him and say goodbye! He has to sleep and get better, okay?'

'Okay!' Annie nodded and waited for Rory to lift her up and took her close to Jess's face. She gently touched his cheek with her childish lips. 'Get better daddy! We miss you! I love you…'

Rory took back Annie in her arms and tried to hide her tears. Their little girl was so grow up now. She took Annie to her mother and Lorelai saw that Rory was upset, but she was trying to hide that.

'Something wrong?' Lorelai asked carefully when Rory put Annie back on the ground. Rory lifted up and shook her head with smile.

'Nothing mom, just… I want him back soon!'

Lorelai smiled softly.

'Be patient, honey! He'll wake up when he is ready!'

'I just want to hug him again!' now her voice trembled, but she still fought with the tears.

'I know!' Lorelai touched her daughter's cheek and took Annie's hand. 'We need to go. I'll be back after four hours with the twins, okay?'

'Okay…' Rory nodded and waved at Annie as they walked down on the corridor.

It was late at night, their fifth day in the hospital. Rory was tired of waiting and her hope had almost done. At those five days, she went at home just for once to take a shower and have a good nap. She could not sleep now. Just took a nap from time to time.

Rory sat in her chair next to Jess' bed and held his hand in hers. Her head lay on the bed, next to his arm. She loved to touch him. She wanted Jess to know that she was here, beside him.

'Déjà vu… huh?' his voice, so weak echoed in the quiet room.

'Jess?' Rory almost jumped from her chair and looked straight at his face. She thought that this was a dream. But it wasn't! She saw his eyes slowly opened and looking at her. 'Jess…' her last word was like a whisper.


	83. Chapter 83 The morning after

**My notes: Hey All! I need to take a little break before the next drama coming in, so forgive me if that chapter is too fluffy for you. Jess is wake up and I hope he's feeling better... ;) Now, here you can read - Jess is wake up; Rory gets emotional; visit from the family; and more ... ;)Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 83**__** The morning after**_

It was late at night, their fifth day in the hospital. Rory was tired of waiting and her hope had almost done. At those five days, she went at home just for once to take a shower and have a good nap. She could not sleep now. Just took a nap from time to time.

Rory sat in her chair next to Jess' bed and held his hand in hers. Her head lay on the bed, next to his arm. She loved to touch him. She wanted Jess to know that she was here, beside him.

'Déjà vu… huh?' his voice, so weak echoed in the quiet room.

'Jess?' Rory almost jumped from her chair and looked straight at his face. She thought that this was a dream. But it wasn't! She saw his eyes slowly opened and looking at her. 'Jess…' her last word was like a whisper.

Rory just couldn't believe it. She was sitting there, staring at Jess' face and trying to convince herself that she wasn't dreaming. She had not felt the tears in her eyes. She had cried so much those five days that she could not even count anymore.

'You… crying?' she heard again his voice. So weak and yet it was like a music for her ears.

Rory reached one trembled hand to touch his face. She has to be sure that she was not dreaming. She has to be sure that Jess had cheated the death again. Her fingers slowly slipped over his cheek. It was as she was afraid to touch him. Jess made one slow move and her palm was lying on his left side of his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'Tell me that I'm not dreaming!' Rory whispered again. 'Tell me that you are alive!'

Jess opened his eyes again. She saw the deepest green she had ever saw it.

'I am… here!' he said weakly and something inside Rory snapped.

'Oh… God! Oh… thank you…' she burst into tears and her head dropped on the bed again. Rory felt his hand buried in her brown curls and left herself in the emotions.

'Rory please… come… here…' she heard his voice again and lifted her head just to see his smile and his hand reaching for her.

Rory sniffed and carefully sat on the bed, then again carefully lay on his unharmed side. Her head rested on his shoulder and his hand was wrapping around her chest.

'I needed this!' she sobbed.

'What?' Jess whispered and Rory felt his lips touching her hair.

'Your hug… I told my mom that I'm going to be fine when I feel your hug again!' she buried her nose in his arm and inhaled his scent.

'You are always was… a strong… person! What… is… the difference now?' his breath made her hair messy, but in the same time sent very calming thrills in her body.

'I love you and… I'm so scared of loosing you… again!' she said still sniffing. However, this time, she was in his arms and feeling his presence near her, made her calmer than before.

'I am here… As long as… depends on me… I'll never… leave you!'

His voice, his scent even just his touch, made her feel alive again. Rory shivered and put one light kiss on his arm, wrapped around her. He was her other half and she was happy that now she could feel whole again.

Rory knew that she must call the nurses to check out Jess. They both knew it, but they preferred just to lie on each other's arms and felt the presence of the other. Therefore, they broke the rule. Another rule in their list of broken rules. However, that was they.

They didn't talk that night. Just felt. Roy was so happy to have him. So happy to felt him alive that everything doesn't really mattered.

On the next morning, Jess officially had checked and the nurses called his doctor. He came to see him and told him that everything went good. Rory was happy and relieved. She immediately called her mother, but it was too emotional to sound normal.

'Mom?' she sobbed in the moment when she heard that someone open up at the other side.

'Rory? Are you okay?' Lorelai thought that something wrong had happened. 'Is it Jess…'

'Bring Annie with you when you coming her…' Rory tried to contain her voice.

'Why? What happened? Rory, you're scaring me!'

'Jess… he is… he is awake mom!'

'Oh, thank you, God!' Lorelai exhaled with relief. 'Okay I'll bring her with me… Be right there about an hour.'

'Okay… Thanks mom!'

Rory brought back in the room just in moment when Jess made a move to sit on the bed. She rushed to him frowning.

'What are you doing?' she said, ready for argue.

'I want to sit for a while…' he frowned from the pain, caused from his moves.

'Jess, lay down now!' she put her hands on his shoulders, careful not touch his bandages. That was enough for him to listen. He was still weak and couldn't fight with her. 'Are you crazy? You just wake up after five-day coma. Your body is still recovering from two gunshot wounds and big blood loses! Stop being such a child and think for your health!'

'Okay!' his quick answer surprised her.

'Okay?'

'I said, okay! You are right!' his deep green eyes shined against her. He smiled. Damn that devil! He knew that she couldn't resist on that smile. She smiled and leaned to kiss him. It was good feeling to kiss him again.

Lorelai brought not only Annie and the twins, but Luke also. First sign of their presence was the sound of the running steps outside the door.

'Annie!' Jess and Rory heard Lorelai's voice. '_Ayn Rand Mariano_, stop it right now!' they giggled and in the next second, the door was already open and Annie was in the room. She looked around and when she saw her father looking at her, her smile widened.

'Daddy!' she squealed and rushed to his bed.

'Hey! Hey!' Rory stopped her with stern voice and Annie looked at her, trying to figure out what was wrong. 'Where is your granny and why she has to run after you?'

Annie bent down her face and Jess smiled at Rory.

'Nice!' he formed the words with his lips and Rory smiled him back, secretly. He had recognized his own method of education with Annie. When she had mistaken, there was no need of yelling. The low stern voice also made her listen.

'I asked you something!' Rory repeated.

'Granny is coming and I just wanted to see daddy first…' she mumbled.

Lorelai entered in the room breathing heavily, followed by Like, who held the twins. They already were crying. Rory nodded at Luke and took the seats, but she wasn't finish with Annie.

'What do you have to tell your granny?'

'I'm sorry!' Annie said to Lorelai and she smiled to her. 'Can I hug daddy now?'

'Sure, but careful, honey!' Rory said and watched as Luke helped Annie to sit on Jess's bed. Then she saw happy Jess and Annie were when he held her with his arm.

'We'll be outside!' Luke said and took Lorelai's hand. He understood that the family needed their moment alone.

Rory and Jess nodded. After her mother and Luke had left the rroom. Rory took the little Jess in her arms to feed him. Her breasts were full of milk that already aching her. She was grateful that she still could feed her babies, even the stress she has been through. Obviously, her little baby boy was really hungry and when he find the nipple Rory trembled from short pain. Then she smiled watching him as he waved his little baby hand and clenched her in one tiny fist.

'Oh, boy! He is really hungry!' Jess laughed as he watched the picture.

Rory blinked again.

'Yeah… he is!'

Then they heard how Jane's crying began louder.

'She is too!' Jess laughed again, and then frowned. 'I wish I could hold her. She always calmed when I hold her.'

'Like me?' Annie lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him.

Jess smiled and messed up her hair.

'Like you!'

Carefully balancing with the feeding baby in her arm, Rory went and took the seats. She nodded at Annie to jump from the bed and her daughter did just that. Rory closed the seat enough so Jess could reach and took the crying baby.

'Now you can take her, but be careful with your bandages!' Rory said and watched him as he carefully took his little daughter ant put her beside him. Rory put the seat down and sat again on the chair, continuing to feed little Jess. Annie sat on the other chair. They watched as Jess reached his hand and put one finger in Jane's tiny fist.

'What is it my girl? Why are you so angry...?' his voice was so soft and carrying. And calmed at the same time. Jess cooed at his little daughter and Rory enjoyed at that picture. Man, she thought, he was really good with the women in that family. Jane stooped with her angry cry and all of a sudden, she cooed at Jess.

Rory laughed quietly.

'You are good at these things!' she said and saw his wide smile.

'Thanks, but you need to hurry, because we are still hungry over here!' his eyes turned back at Jane and Rory could not stop the thought how happy she were to have him.


	84. Chapter 84 In Your Arms

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I know, it was kind of fluffy, but I was in that mood. So, now, what you can read here - purely Literati centric chapter; Rory revealed some moment from her past;and more ... ;)Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 84**__** In Your Arms**_

It was night again. Their final night at the hospital and Rory was happy that they finally would leave that painful period behind them. She was lying on the free bed, not so far from Jess' one. She could not sleep. Just stayed awake, watched him breathing. Rory could not believe that he had survived this time too. It was as Jess had few lives, like the cats. She shivered under her blanket and yawned, trying to see how time is it. The watch, hanging on the wall pointed 2 AM. Why, the Hell she could not sleep?

'Rory?' she heard his whisper and jumped from her bed.

'What? What is it? Are you okay?' She tried to see his face in a dusk room.

'I'm okay…' Rory saw him frowned. 'Why aren't you sleeping?'

'I can't…' she shrugged. 'I don't know why, but I can't…'

Jess lifted up one side of his blanket.

'Come here!' he said and Rory shot him a look.

'Jess, I can't… Not that I don't want to, but if…'

'Come here!' his voice pleaded her. Rory could not hesitate more. She slipped carefully next to him and Jess put down the blanket over her. She felt his hand slipping over her waist and pulled back closer to him. Rory closed her eyes with pleasure, feeling his breath in her hair.

'Better now?' Jess whispered.

'Mh-mm… a lot better…' she said sleepy and then fell asleep for the first time since they were in the hospital. Her first peaceful night from long time ago.

Jess stayed awake little longer. He felt the exact moment when she fell asleep. She calmed in his hands. Her hand rested on his over her waist. Jess took a deep breath and frowned from the little pain, caused from that move. He still felt pain from the wounds, but his doctor had told him that this was normal and he would feel that pain few more months. Noting to worry. He had not told that to Rory, though. She had scared enough. His uncle had told him, how he had seen Rory in the hospital in the night of the shooting. Jess had frozen at his words.

'_You had to seen her…' Luke had told him with eyes avoided his nephew ones. 'She obviously had slipped to the wall… There was a blood, left from her hands, over her. She had sat on the floor, swaying herself. She was in tears and Lorelai got scared… I have to admit, so as I. I had seen her like this only once… When you were at New York and we __were waiting for you to show up from the surgery. However, she was pregnant then. She had to be careful… And she probably got prepared for that day. This time I guess the shock and the nerves…' Luke had shrugged with sad face. 'I can tell you my boy; I just can't erase that picture from my mind…'_

Jess put one soft kiss on the top of her head. She was the most important thing in his life. Along with their children of course. However, he remembered her as a very strong and independent girl. That was true, but was true also, that she never had loved someone so strong outside of her previous family (meaning Lorelai and her grandparents). Lorelai had told him this. They had spoken too. She had told him her version of the events. Still, she had smiled at the end of her story and had told him that. However, Jess had figured out this by himself and it was not so long ago. When he was sick and Rory took a care for him, Jess had understood that simple true. She loved him truly and unconditionally.

Rory slept peacefully and Jess released one happy smile. The feeling of her in his arms was like coming home. Jess smiled, closed his eyes and fell asleep too.

They had a little fight about the wheelchair in the next morning.

'There is no way that I'm going to sit in that thing!' Jess frowned and looked at her with stubborn face.

'Jess! It's a hospital polity! You have to do this!' she insisted.

'No! I can walk by myself!' he said and put his feet on the ground. Rory stopped him.

'It's a rule, Jess and it's going to be just to the car…'

Suddenly he smirked and that confused her a little.

'We broke enough rules already! One more, what the heck!'

'They're not going to let you entered from here unless you're not on that chair!'

'Fine!' he snapped and sat in it.

Rory smiled under his head. Sometimes he was acting like a child. She took all their stuff from the room and both went out from the room. Jess remained silence in all the way to the car.

'You can stop with the pouting and jump in the car!' Rory said as she slipped her hand in her pocket to take the keys.

'Thank God!' Jess said and stood up, pushing back the wheelchair with annoying face. 'I guess, you're not going to let me drive?' he asked.

'You're guessing right!' Rory said without entered in his grumpy tone. 'Take your seat and be careful with the belt!'

'Yes, mom!' he pouted again and Rory barely contained her laugh. Now she has to took care for three babies instead of two.

'You're not going to say something?' she shot him a look as they travelling back home.

'I was just thinking…' Jess said with normal voice, which said to Rory that with his pouting was over.

'For what?' she shot him another look.

'About Logan and what made him to take that step!' Jess looked at her.

'I don't know…' Rory shrugged. 'But I'm not going to let him get away this time!'

Jess saw how she squeezed the wheel.

'This time?' Jess lifted his eyebrows.

'When we were together, he was often visitor in the jails. But noting serious though, just they caught him drunk couple of times or broke someone's window… Stuffs like that. He got away thanks for his name and his parents… And me, couple of times.'

'You never said that to me…' Jess tried to turn back to her, but the belt did not allow him. Instead, it higher the pressure over his wounds and he frowned from the pain. Luckily, Rory did not notice.

'I didn't tell you, because that was past period of my life. Period, which I'm not proud of…'

'You know that you can tell me everything…' Jess said and his soft voice, made her looked at him.

He looked at her with understanding. She smiled.

'I know, but let's take one step at the time okay?'

Jess nodded.

'Okay… ' he turned his look back on the road, so as Rory. 'I guess we going to sue him?'

'You're guessing right! This time he has to pay! He took away our daughter; almost killed you and I want him in the jail!' her voice was firm and Jess understood her pain. Only he could see that under her courage face had hidden the fear. The fear of loosing _her family_. _Their family_….

Jess smiled again and caressed her cheek. Rory leaned on his hand and rubbed her face on it. They didn't need more words.

When they arrived at home, Lorelai, Annie and Luke waited for them outside. Rory and Jess smiled and took off their belts. Jess frowned again and this time Rory noticed.

'Why didn't you tell me that you feel pain?' she touched his shoulder and stared in his eyes worrying.

'Because it's normal…' Jess answered and covered her hand with his. 'They told me that it's going to hurt little while.'

'You have to be careful!' she said and he leaned to kiss her.

'I will!' Jess smiled after the kiss and both walked out from the car.


	85. Chapter 85 Birthday Boy

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. So Jess is back in home and Rory is happy. Good huh?! Wow, wow! Don't be such a rush! Cliffhanger is on the way here!;) Now, in this chapter you can read - Jess is back in home, but he forget about something; Rory told Jess about her dreams;and more ... ;)Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 85**__** Birthday Boy **_

Jess and Rory went out from the car and Annie rushed to them. She gave one big bear hug to her mother and carefully hugged her father. Her granny had told her to be careful with him. Annie was a good girl and had listened to her. Jess blinked when he stood up again. That pain was annoying.

'Hey, Jess!' Luke had come close. 'How are you feeling?' she rubbed his nephew's back.

Jess released one crooked smile and both walked into the house.

'I'll be fine someday…' his voice sounded sarcastically. Luke didn't ask. He knew what Jess meant. First, was his illness, which had came back and Jess continued to struggle with. Then he had shot and his life was in danger… again! Sometimes, Luke had thought that Jess hadn't born under lucky star.

'Jess! Come on! I don't want you to get a flue!' Rory was already in the house and was calling for him.

Luke saw Jess's smile. Then he thought that maybe Jess had to pass through this to deserve his happiness with Rory. It looked like that they were happy as a family and loved each other.

Luke smiled just as they got in to the house and Jess turned around to close the door. He saw his uncle's face and lifted one eyebrow.

'What now?' he sound curious.

Luke's smile faded.

'Nothing!' he helped Jess to take off his coat. He blinked once again, because every move of his arms caused little pressure on the wounds and that caused little pain. The good thing here was that it went away almost immediately.

'It wasn't anything!' Jess said as they walked into the living room. 'You were smiling as an idiot!'

'Watch with your language!' Luke snapped and Jess smiled quietly.

'When I was a careful with my language?'

Luke looked around and saw Annie coming close to them.

'Since when you've got a daughter…' Luke said, smirking.

Now was Jess' turn to smile like an idiot.

'When you're right, you're right!'

It was nice and quiet evening. Just for the family. Everybody talked, laughed, and smiled. Everybody were happy about Jess being alive. At the end of the evening, Luke and Lorelai went home and promised that they came back on the next day. Annie went to sleep at her room and Jess was nicely surprised.

The only thing left was to take a care for the twins. So, Jess and Rory entered in their room with happy faces. Little jess and Jane were surprisingly quiet this time. Jess took Jane in his arms, while Rory fed her brother. He had missed this. The feeling of his baby daughter in his arms was exhilarating. He watched her little face and her baby eyes stared at him and felt the luckiest guy on this planet.

'Jess, be careful!' he heard Rory's voice.

'I am! It's just…' he released on sigh. 'I missed that!'

Rory smiled as she lifted up little Jess on her shoulder. She carefully rubbed his little back.

'I never thought that you'll like so much the family life!' she said.

'I thought the same about you!' Jess shot her a look and made her blush. 'I mean, look at you! You dreamt for a big reporter career and now you have three children? Are you happy?'

Rory felt the strange note behind his last question. She smiled and looked down at her little son.

'I have what I wanted!'

Jess threw her one confused look. She made him sign to exchange the babies. He gave her Jane and she handed him little Jess. He watched as she started to feed their daughter, wondering over her words.

'What did you wanted, Rory?' he asked quietly, as he held little Jess in his secured arms.

'You!'

'Me?' Jess lifted his eyebrows, but felt nice warmth in his body. He lifted up his son and put his baby head on his shoulder, gently rubbing his little back.

'Do you remember, what I told you to make you stay?'

'You said that you love me…' Jess still was confused.

'I've always loved you, Jess! But I was young and naïve and I was listening everybody but myself!' Rory lifted up her daughter and put her little head on her shoulder. 'When you came and said that you love me I was so confused and you didn't even wait for my answer! When you came again and asked me to go with you… Jess I had dreamed about that from the moment you ran away! Again, I was too scared for listen my heart!'

Jess didn't interrupt her. He wanted to hear the whole story. He felt that she needed this. They put the babies in their cribs and watched them fell asleep. Jess slipped his hand over her waist and felt her head rested on his shoulder.

'I could gladly replace the life of the successful reporter for this!' she snuggled in him and Jess smiled. 'I never could replace you or our family! That was my dream and I got it!'

'I'm happy for you! Really happy!' Jess pressed one soft kiss on the top of her head and both went in heir room. 'I was afraid that you felt little disappointed of leaving your job…'

Rory shot him a look as she prepared the bed for the night.

'I thought that you knew me better than anyone!' she sounded little disappointed and that brought little smile on his face.

'That's true, but you are a woman! No man can understand you completely!'

She smiled and pressed him one soft kiss in her way to the wardrobe.

'Nice answer, mister!'

Jess lay on the bed and watched her as she switched off the lamp and slipped in his waiting arms.

'You know…' he heard his whisper. 'I forgot about my career plans, when I got pregnant with Annie. At the beginning, I thought that I just postponed them. However, as I watched her grow up I thought that I prefer to be with her instead of traveling around the world. I understand that she is more pressure for me than any big report. So… I came here so my daughter to grown up peacefully and to give her happy childhood.'

'Did you plane to call me?' Jess asked and rubbed her back, feeling her soft breath on his chest.

'I was scared. I tried to call you once, but Bella picked up the phone and… I just was scared! But I knew that someday you would come here and that I had to tell you!'

'Thank God that Luke and your mother got married!' he smiled lightly.

'Yeah… Thank God!' Rory snuggled in him careful with his wounds. No one of them mention his illness. Moreover, how he probably never would have seen his daughter, if he had not came back. That was in the past now and it was better to stay there. 'I love you…' Rory whispered, listening in his normal breathing.

'I love you too…' he said and they both fell asleep.

'Happy Birthday, to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday, happy birthday! Happy birthday to you!' Jess woke up of the voices of his wife and his daughter.

He opened his eyes and saw one gigantic cake just in front of his nose.

'You have to make a wish, daddy!' Annie squealed and clapped with her hands.

Jess smiled at her enthusiasm.

'Oh, am I?'

She nodded energetic. Jess threw one look at Rory, smirking and sat on the bed. Then he leaned and blew the candles.

Annie clapped again.

'What is so funny? I get old with another year!' Jess pouted pretending and Rory laughed as she went out of the room.

'Yeah, yeah… Don't be such a baby, you're already in 28!'

Jess laughed with her and stood up from the bed. He had forgotten about his birthday. Well, who could blame him? He went in the bathroom to wash his face and took his pills. The important thing was that he hadn't forgotten about Rory's birthday, which was a week from now. Jess frowned. When December had come in? Yeah, December 5th … his birthday and he was with his family… Then he frowned again. He had missed their one-year anniversary! Jess swore that he would come up with something.

He whistled in whole the way to the downstairs.

'Oh? We are happy now?' Rory asked when he entered in the kitchen.

Jess smirked and slipped his hand over her waist and pressing her lips with his.

'Very happy! Too bad that we have to wait one month at least to show you how happy I am!' he said and she blushed with pleasure. Jess made himself a coffee and took his place behind the table and next to Annie.

'Can I have one piece of the cake too?' he asked politely and Rory handed him the plate with the smile.

'Here you are, birthday boy!'

It was nice morning and they were happy. They were smiling, laughing and joking one another. Just as for the holiday.

Rory cooked for the lunch and Jess and Annie played with the puzzle in the living room. The phone ringed.

'I get it!' Jess said and put the phone to his ear. 'Hallo?'


	86. Chapter 86 Emotions

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I bet you didn't figure out who is it. Now you'll see! Oh and one more thing - ding! new cliffhanger. I know that you love me! ;) Here you can read - who is on the phone; Jess' reaction; consequences;and more ... ;)Enjoy reading!:)  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.

_**

* * *

Chapter 86**__** Emotions**_

Rory cooked for the lunch and Jess and Annie played with the puzzle in the living room. The phone ringed.

'I get it!' Jess said and put the phone to his ear. 'Hallo?'

'Jess?' the well-known voice sounded in the receiver. Jess frowned.

'How did you get this number?' he said with low voice.

'Luke gave it to me… Listen I heard about you and…'

'What do you want, Jimmy?' Jess cut him in the middle of the sentence.

'I just… wanted to hear you in that day.' Jimmy coughed.

Jess laughed bitterly.

'You are late with twenty eight years, Jimmy. Don't you think?'

Short pause. Jess heard him coughed again.

'You have all the rights in the world to be mad at me…'

'You damn right I do!' he said little louder and Annie looked at him with curiosity. He smiled at her and stroked her hair. Annie smiled at him and turned her attention back on the puzzle. Jess stood up and went to the window. 'Why are you calling me now?'

'I told you…'

'I know what you told me! If that it's all…'

'No! Jess, wait!' Jimmy said louder then silenced again.

'What?' Jess grunted out.

'I am… sorry!'

'Sorry! You are sorry… For what? You did not want me! Not the first time and the Hell, not the second time too! You make it very clear about that! Live your life and let me live mine!' Jess said and hung up the phone, throwing it on the sofa.

Short pain cut him through his chest from that move and he blinked, grabbing that place.

_'Damn!'_ he cursed quietly, trying to catch his breath, but Rory saw that. She rushed through him and helped him to sit back on the sofa.

'Are you okay?' her eyes studied him with concern.

Jess took a deep breath. The pain had gone away as usual. He reached and stroke her hair with sad smile.

'I'm okay, just hurt a little…'

He saw how her eyes filled with relief. She sat next to him and hugged him through his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. Jess put his hand over her shoulders and pressed her close to him.

'What happened now? Who was on the phone?' Rory asked with eyes stared at Annie. She was lying on the floor still focused on her puzzle.

'Jimmy…' Jess said and put his chin on the top of her head.

'Your father… What did he want? Obviously he said something that upset you…'

'Oh, nothing…' Jess smiled bitterly again. 'He had remembered that he has a son… twenty eight years later.'

Rory silenced for a moment, listening the beating of his heart. She knew that this was a painful subject for Jess. He did not talk about his father. He barely talked of his mother also. He hadn't had luck with his family. Probably that made him the man he was now. He tried to be a good father of his children and judging by Annie, he was succeeding.

'You don't need to be sad on that day, Jess…' Rory said and snuggled in him.

'I know…' he answered, but she knew that he was.

'You have your family now.' She said and lifted her head to look at him. 'You have a family, who loves you! Don't forget that!'

Stared at her loving eyes, Jess smiled and leaned to kiss her.

'What would I do without you?' he asked after he pulled back.

Rory grinned against him.

'I don't know and that's why you are here with me…'

'With you…' he leaned to kiss her again.

Jess didn't mention his conversation with his father again. Her mother and Luke came for lunch with smiley faces and that helped Jess to feel the light atmosphere. He slowly relaxed and started to laugh on Lorelai's jokes and Luke's grumpy face. They enjoyed all day and the celebration dragged until the late night.

'C'mon, sniffy!' Lorelai helped Luke to put his coat on. 'Let's catch our way home! The old man here needs his sleep!'

'Old man?' Jess made grumpy face and everybody laughed. 'I'm just 28!'

'Yeah, yeah… if you said so!' Lorelai shook her head, but then leaned and hugged Jess carefully. 'Take a rest okay? You need that now!'

Jess hugged her back and smiled.

'I will!'

Luke hugged him too and soon Rory and Jess had leaved alone. Annie was sleeping, along with the twins. Jess saw his wife yawning and released a little smile.

'Look who is tired now…'

'Mh-mm…' Rory slipped her hand over his thin waist and both climbed through the stairs to their room.

If he had to be honest Jess was feeling little tired too. It was very emotional day for him and he had not healed completely. He fell asleep from the moment his head touch the pillow. Rory just went out from the bathroom. Seeing his peaceful face and his normal breathing made her feel really happy. She stood still for a minute, just to watch him. He hadn't had easy life. She frowned. His life now was not easy also, but at least he had her and their family. Rory swore that as long as it depends on here, she never let him feel that sadness as she had seen in his eyes today.

She went to switch off the lights and slipped in his arms. He murmured something and his head buried in her hair. Rory smiled and closed her eyes.

Jess wake up with killing headache. It wasn't from the alcohol, because he couldn't drink now. The cigarettes and the alcohol had a forbidden territory for him. His medication didn't allow him that.

'_Jeez!_' he cursed through his clenched teeth and went in the bathroom to take something for his pain. Obviously, he had woken up Rory, who now was standing in the doorframe blinked sleepily.

Jess just had taken his pills along with the painkillers and turned around to see her eyes.

'Why are you up?' stupid question, but he had to say something.

'I came to find you…' her eyes dropped on his hands and the phial with the codeine. She frowned with concern. 'You have a headache again… '

Jess shoved the phial in his cupboard, under the sink and made his way to the bed. He leaned his head on the pillow and felt that Rory sat beside him.

'It's nothing…' he said, trying to comfort her.

'It's not anything and you know that!' her soft hands slipped through his hair, tried to vanish the pain. Jess took a deep breath and left himself to that feeling. He liked the touch of her hands.

'What provoke that now?'

'I don't know…' Jess frowned with closed eyes.

'Because of your father?' he felt how she sat more comfortable and moved his head on her lap. Her fingers continued to ran through his hair.

'Probably… ' Jess murmured. The pills already started to working.

'Why don't you tell me?'

He shrugged and felt how the pain slowly went away.

'I didn't want to ruin the celebration…' he dragged his last words and Rory understood that he must fell asleep.

She carefully moved his head back on the pillow and lay beside him. Of course, he didn't tell her. How would he? This was Jess after all! His only goal was for her to be happy! Rory frowned. They needed to talk and seriously this time.

Next time he woke up from angry crying. Jess stood up slowly, careful not to make any jerk move. The headache this morning was enough and he preferred not to feel his chest pain again.

He entered in the twins' room and saw two angry baby faces.

'Oh, no! What now?' Jess said softly and cradled their cribs. 'Where is your mommy, huh?'

As always, the sound of his voice turned their cry in quiet sobbing.

'Rory?' Jess higher his voice and carefully put the babies in their seat and took them with him. They probably would continue with crying if he let them alone. 'Rory, where are you?' he said lauder as he came down on the stairs.

'Jess!' Rory was standing at the front door. She turned to see him and he saw who was standing in front of her. Jess froze with babies in his hands.

'I can't believe it!'


	87. Chapter 87 Hoping For A Miracle

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, but here you are your new chapter... Cliffhanger is on the way... again! Here you can read - who is the visitor; Rory's memories;and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life

* * *

_**Chapter 87 Hoping For A Miracle**_

Jess just stood there, couldn't believe in his eyes.

'What are you doing here?' he came down to the stairs and stood beside Rory.

Lane moved her look from one to the other.

'Jess? You are married to Jess?' Lane looked so confused that Rory released one thin smile.

One angry baby crying cut her thoughts and she saw the seats in his hands. She opened the door further and nodded at Lane to come in.

'Come on!'she said. 'Jess will make a coffee until I feed the babies. We can talk…'

Jess rose his eyebrows.

'Jess will make a coffee?' he sounded sarcastically.

'You can take care for babies if you want…' Rory said and saw his cute crooked smile appeared on his face. He leaned to kiss her as he passed to the kitchen.

'You win!' he murmured over her lips. 'Lane, strong or latte?' he turned at confused woman, sitting next to Rory.

'Whatever you drink.' She said, watching him entered inside of the kitchen.

'Got it!' Rory heard his voice and then turned back at Lane.

'You may close your mouth now!' she said as she took Jane this time. Rory carefully unbuttoned her shirt and put the baby on her breast. Jane immidiatelly began sucking and Rory flinched from the short pain. 'My girl is very hungry… ' she said looking down at her baby girl.

'Here is the coffee!' Jess came back, holding two cups with steaming coffee. He handed one at Lane and put his on the table. Lane observed him with curiosity. He reached and took little Jess in his arms, frowning a little.

'Jess!' Lane looked at Rory, who had concerned look on her face.

'I'm carefull…' Jess said without looking at her. 'He just need to wait for ahwile…'

Suddenly under Lane's confused look, baby Jess stopped crying and just sobbed a little.

'Okay… Who are you and where is the real Jess?' Lane spilled it and started to look around.

'I'm here…' Jess said, cuddling the baby.

'You? Married and… and have a children?'

Jess nodded with smile.

'That's me!'

'Now you're gonna tell me that you don't smoke and you don't drink!' Lane tried to joke but saw their serious faces.

'I can't!' he said quietly and move back his eyes on little Jess.

'Why?'

Jess released one sigh and passed little Jess to Rory to feed him too. He took Jane back on her seat and then looked back at Lane.

'This is a long story!'

'I have a time…'

'Mommy! Daddy!' they heard Annie's voice coming from the upstairs.

'Here!' Jess rose his voice and minutes later Annie was already with them. She saw Lane and went to Jess, cuddled in him bashful.

Jess smiled and took her in his lap, frowning again.

'Jess!' Rory's voice again.

'Relax already!' he snapped and she threw him one killing look. 'I'm fine…'

'Who is this?' Lane said and leaned into Annie. She smiled and immediately saw the resemblance between her and Jess.

'I'm Ayn Rand Mariano…' the little girl said quitelly and shoved her head under her father's shoulder.

'Ayn Rand?' Lane rose up her eyebrows and looked at Jess. He crooked his face.

'I know… Rory's idea!'

Lane smiled. She knew about their little tease about who is the better writer.

'We called her… Annie!' Jess continued and kissed his daughter on the top of her head. 'And this is Lane!' he said to her.'Say 'Hallo!''

'Hi!' Annie murmured. 'Can I have my breakfast now?' she whispered at Jess and he nodded with smile.

'Excuse us now!' he said and both went in the kitchen.

In the mean time, Rory had fed little Jess and put him back at his seat. She buttoned her shirt and leaned back on the sofa, yawning.

'Could you please tell me, what happened to Jess?' Lane looked at her friend with curiosity. 'We haven't heard almost five years and suddenly I found that you are married to Jess and you have three children! You have a lot to talk Gilmore!'

Rory released one tired smile.

'I'm not a Gilmore now. I'm Mariano… And the story is really, really long!'

'I have a time!' Lane said and leaned back on her chair. 'I'm here for one week. I thought that we might catch up with the things!'

Rory's smile faded.

'What?' Lane looked at her with concern.

'I don't want to leave him alone…' she said quietly, looking at the kitchen.

'Who? Jess?'

Rory nodded.

'Why?'

'Our story is not as happy as it looks like now… At least, we didn't start as a happy couple.'

'Why? Did he do something to you?' Lane frowned.

'No!' Rory snapped and her tone became defensive. 'Why are you people always blame him?'

'Sorry!' Lane threw her hands in the air as a sign for truce. 'I'm listening…'

'Jess came here the last year for my mom and Luke's wedding…'

'Wait… Last year?' Lane frowned. 'What about Annie?'

'Sorry!' Rory coughed nervously. 'I had to start with that… We… Mmmm… We met almost five years ago in Philadelphia. He had invited me for the opening of his first bookstore.'

Lane frowned.

'But you were with Logan at that time…'

'Don't remind me!' Rory frowned at her turn. 'And we were fight at that time. I went in Philadelphia to cheat on him with Jess… I couldn't!'

'But…'

'Annie? Yeah… Let me get to this part… Jess and I… We kissed. It was just a kiss and then I pulled back. I didn't want to hurt him! And I knew that if we sleep together, and then I'm going back to Logan, that would hurt Jess more than me… or Logan itself.'

'So?'

'So, we said our goodbyes and a I left, except, I didn't left at home. I just needed a drink. So… I found this bar and shot some Martini's and suddenly, Jess came there.'

'I see…' Lane nodded. 'You get drunk and you did it.'

'No!' Rory shook her head.

'No?' Lane sounded surprised.

'I get drunk just as didn't feel my legs. I knew what I was doing. I… ' Rory stopped and looked at her hands. 'I wanted to be with him! I just needed an excuse…'

'You wanted to be with me?' they heard Jess' voice, coming from the kitchen. He walk to them and looked at Rory's red face. Annie followed him.

'You have a big ears!' Rory snapped, but she saw his pleasant smile and smiled back.

'Sorry! You've got my interest!' he leaned to kiss her, then took the seats with the twins and followed by Annie, Jess walked the upstairs. 'We'll be at babies' room, if you needs us!' he said and she nodded, watching him disappearing through the stairs.

'So you wanted to be with him… You did that and you've got pregnant, then?' Lane looked at her impatiently.

'I got pregnant, rejected Logan's proposal and ended up as a single mother in Stars Hallow. Jess didn't know about Annie… Not since from the last year. He came for my mom's wedding and…' Rory gulped painfully. She didn't want to relive that moment of her life. It was too painful and according to Jess' headaches, they still didn't pass it through. 'He came… and we talked and… he found out about Annie. I told him. He was so happy… But…' Rory couldn't stop the tears in her eyes. 'I found out that he is sick… Really sick and his doctors didn't give him too much time to live…'

'Oh, my…' Lane looked at Rory with terrified face, She reached and squeezed the hand of her friend.

'I… asked him to stay here… with me… and Annie! I told him that I love him and I think that he stayed because of that. I wasn't lying! I loved him, I always loved him through these years… I love him even now… However, he stayed and we married. I asked for second opinion about his condition. We found out one British doctor here, in New York. He agreed to operate him and told us that there is a chance for him… So, Jess took the operation… then fell in coma! I was so afarid… I…'

'Rory calm down… I'm here…' Lane squeezed her hand again.

'He fell in coma before the surgery… He barely survived it!' Rory sniffed. 'Little before that I found out that I was pregnant. I told him when he woke up and we're so happy… But… my pregnancy wasn't easy one… Not the first, and the second one also… There is something in my body… However, we have the twins now and I'm hoping for few more…' Rory tried to smile.

'There is something more?' Lane had caught her tone.

'Annie was kidnapped from Logan and he shot Jess! He barely survived… again!'

'That's why he frowns…' Lane nodded. 'He got shout in the chest!'

Rory nodded.

'Dificult life you have…'Lane said.

'But at least I am with the man I love!' Rory said and smiled at Jess, who just came down from the stairs.

Rory said goodbye to Lane, who promised to come and visit her later that week. It was late afternoon and Rory decided to take a nap. She used the moment and got into bed. Just at the same time, she saw Jess coming in. He winked at her and hid in the bathroom. Rory snuggled in the blanket and closed her eyes, when she heard the giant noise, coming from the bathroom. She jumped from the bed.

'Jess!' her eyes widened when she saw him, grabbed his chest and breathing heavily. His other hand had grabbed the edge of the sink. 'Jess! What..?'

'I need… to lie down… now!' he said and reached for her hand. Her heart beated quickly and she felt her blood rushed in her head.

'What happened to you?' she asked as he leaned on the bed, still grabbing his chest.

'I don't… now! But the pain…didn't go away… this time!' he frowned and tried to relax. Rory was ready to cry…


	88. Chapter 88 I Need Air

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, but here you are your new chapter... Here you can read - Rory shows emotions;and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life

_**

* * *

Chapter 88**__** I Need Air**_

Rory said goodbye to Lane, who promised to come and visit her later that week. It was late afternoon and Rory decided to take a nap. She used the moment and got into bed. Just at the same time, she saw Jess coming in. He winked at her and hid in the bathroom. Rory snuggled in the blanket and closed her eyes, when she heard the giant noise, coming from the bathroom. She jumped from the bed.

'Jess!' her eyes widened when she saw him, grabbed his chest and breathing heavily. His other hand had grabbed the edge of the sink. 'Jess! What..?'

'I need… to lie down… now!' he said and reached for her hand. Her heart beated quickly and she felt her blood rushed in her head.

'What happened to you?' she asked as he leaned on the bed, still grabbing his chest.

'I don't… know! But the pain…don't go away… this time!' he frowned and tried to relax.

Rory was ready to cry. She gulped painfully and jumped from the bed.

'Where are… you… going?' Jess asked.

'I'm going to call your doctor! You are not good, Jess! '

'I'll be… fine!' he said and closed his eyes trying to breathe. But first – it was painful and second – he couldn't.

Rory didn't wait more. She went to call his doctor. Jess stayed in the bed, trying to stay focused and to contain the pain in his chest. He couldn't figure out what went wrong. He felt really good this morning. Well, if you didn't count the headache of course.

Rory came back in the room, just too see Jess lying on the bed and fighting for every breath he took. She ran to him and sat near.

'I called. He said that your lung probably collapsed and he sends you the paramedics. You need clear oxygen.' She leaned and ran fingers through his hair. His face was pale and began paler. He just nodded with closed eyes. Rory desperately fought with the tears. She felt like the fate had turned back on them. Just when they thought that, everything is good and fine in their life, something happened. Rory bit her lip and leaned her head.

'Don't… cry…' she heard his quiet voice and lifted her head again. His eyes had still closed.

'I ... I am not crying!' she said and she knew that it was stupid to sound like a child now, but just could not help it.

Jess tried to smile.

'I feel… you… remember?'

Rory bit her lip just in case. Typical Jess, he was more concerned about her than himself. She felt the tears rolling in her face, but she didn't make any sound.

Jess frowned and opened his eyes. He stared at her face.

'Don't…'

'Stop, okay!' Rory caught his hand lacing her fingers with his and leaned to kiss his forehead. 'Just breathe…'

'Okay…' he tried to nod, but it was just in half.

The paramedics came five minutes later. They brought pure oxygen with them and put one tube on Jess' face immediately. One of them checked his wound and his breathing. Rory just stood there. She was scared. She was again. She could not even remember how many times she was not since when he was sick. Rory thought that if it were not their children, she would have been crack by now. Thank God, that Annie was sleeping her afternoon nap and the twins were quiet for difference.

'So, that's all for now!' said the one of the paramedics and nodded at Jess. 'We left you one bottle with pure oxygen if you'll need.'

'But is that… normal?' Rory asked as she watched them packed their equipment.

'It happens with some patients.' Said the one of them. 'When he had previous operation soon before that and the medications… It could be lots of factors, but…' he shrugged. 'It's scary, but it happens.'

'Okay… Let me walk to the door!' Rory tried to smile and accompany them. Then she went back at Jess. He looked better, still with the small tubes in his nose.

'I told you not to cry!' he said released one of his crooked smiles and Rory suddenly fell apart. She slipped into his arms, careful not to touch his wounds and sobbed. 'Hey! Hey! What now?' Jess buried fingers in her hair.

'I'm just… sorry… but I…' she couldn't even pronounce the whole sentence.

'I'm so sorry to put you into this…' Jess said quietly with regret in his voice.

'You just be… fine and I would be!' Rory buried her nose under his chin.

'I told you that you probably would regret about having me in your life…' now he sounded sarcastically.

Rory frowned and lifted her head just to look at him.

'I didn't regret! Not even single second! I love you and this is not going to change!'

Jess smiled and pressed her lips with his in one very soft kiss.

Later that night, Jess was sleeping. He was without the tubes and breathing on his own. He was breathing normally. Rory couldn't sleep. She stayed awake to watch him sleeping. His hand rested on her waist and made her secure in his hug. No matter how he felt, Jess always succeeded to made her feel safe when she was with him.

Rory tried to lay still and motionless. She did not want to wake him up. He needed his sleep. He had passed through so much those days. Rory stared at his beautiful face. She reached and carefully fixed one curl. He did not wake up. That could only prove how tired he felt. Usually, Jess woke up with her first touch and he had very light sleep. After this surgery, he felt very tired at the end of the day and his sleep was deep.

Now, looking at him, staring at his beautiful face, Rory could agree with his words. Her life really would have been dull without him. She smiled at the memory, then snuggled close to him and fell asleep too.

One week passed without any changes. Rory even invite Lane at home to spoke with her a little. She did not want to live the house… and if she had to be fair, she did not want to leave Jess alone. Rory tried to hide her fears, but when she looked in his eyes, he already knew. Then he released one crooked smile and that is it. Probably he knew that even if he told her not to worry, that would not happen.

Turned out that Lane lived in LA with her husband. She had her own antique store and her twins growing up well. She was happy and she looked happy. That stroke Rory a bit. She felt little jealous to her friend. Her life obviously was good and peaceful. Rory on the other hand… Her life was bittersweet at that moment. She lived with Jess, the man she loved, since seventeen, but she always had scared. Scared for him, for not loosing him and that could devastate her.

Lane leaved back to LA and Rory promised to visit her. Her friend also told her that she came back in Stars Hallow more often. They said goodbye to each other and Rory brought back in her life. With problems. There was so many, that sometimes she felt like she wanted to blow off.

She cursed the fate every time, when she looked at Jess. He struggled. He fought with pain, because of her. He probably even hid it sometimes and that hurt her. He didn't deserve that. All bad things in his life… just wasn't fair.

One night, two weeks later, her nerves just betrayed her. Annie was with her mother and Luke at their house. Jess and Rory had decided that she needed some variety. It was just a time for dinner. Rory had fed the twins and Jess just lay on the sofa. She insisted from him to relax a little more and he, for her surprise, listened to her.

Then the phone ringed. Rory jumped from that sound. Something told her that the news wasn't good. She heard Jess spoke to someone and went from the kitchen just to see him rubbing his chest and throwing the phone.

'What?' she brushed her hands in one towel, before threw it back in the kitchen. 'Who was it?'

'They called from the court.' Jess frowned and Rory already knew. 'Logan is had been released two hours ago. His parents pained his bail.'

'No!' Rory walked and fell on the sofa. Her eyes widened with disbelief.

Jess sat beside her, this time rubbing his forehead.

'I'm afraid, yes! The case would start next month and…' he frowned and leaned back on the sofa.

'I can't believe it!' her blood flushed in her face. 'He kidnapped Annie, almost killed you and now?' her voice became shrill and Jess opened his eyes to look at her. Rory looked really angry. 'And now he's run free!'

'Rory calm down!' he said quietly. Most of all, because of the twins. But his head hurts also.

'It's not fair, Jess!'

'I know!' and he frowned again. 'But please…'

'He has to pay!' she didn't relax.

'He will!' Jess saw her jump off the sofa and walked around the room. Her moves were frantically.

'He must!' her hands were shaking.

Without thinking about the pain of his move, Jess jumped from the sofa to go to her. She needed him. But he cursed in the moment, he stood up.

'_Jeez!_'

Rory looked at him in that moment. Jess tried to stood still and to breathe. The jerk move was higher up his headache. He frowned and saw Rory rush to him.

'What? How are you feeling?' her hands were on his chest, then slipped up to his arms and finally, Rory grabbed his head. He saw the worry in her eyes. And that was usual these days.

'I'm fine. Just a little headache…'

'Stop!' she said loudly and that surprised him.

'What?'

'Stop trying to make me feel better, because I'm not!' now she was furious.

'Rory…'

'I'm not all right! I'm scared and I love you enough to do all these stuffs!'

'Okay…' he tried to hug her, but Rory wasn't finish.

'When you are in pain, you have to tell me! You have to tell me the truth! I want to be there for you!'

'Okay…' he said softly.

'I'm serious Jess!' her hands slipped on both sides of his face and made him look at her eyes. 'Stop hiding secrets in your heart! Let me be mine also!' now she let the tears falling away and felt his hands slipping around her waist. Rory cuddled in him and heard his whisper.

'I promise!' Jess inhaled her scent and closed his eyes. He did promise, but the also swore to protect his family no mater of the cost.


	89. Chapter 89 Mommy’s Birthday

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, but here you are your new chapter... Little cheery for me, but I felt that I owe you one like that. Here you can read - Rory and Jess interaction; one morning surprise for Rory; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life

_**

* * *

Chapter 89**__** Mommy's Birthday**_

She felt the warmth and security of his hug. She felt safe and secure. Rory always had like that feeling in him. Jess always had succeeded to make her feel in that way. He didn't at the beginning in their relationship. Rory always had to wonder what his next move would be. But since they become a family, Jess was the only person, who she needed to make her feel safe. He suddenly flinched and that reminded her, why she ever began that argue.

'You have a headache…'

'Yes, I am! But I told you that…' Jess began, but Rory pulled back to see his eyes.

'I told you not to lie to me! If you have a headache, you haven't the small one. Your headaches never were small. Do you want me to go upstairs and bring you something for the pain?'

'I…' he started again, but Rory leaded him to the sofa and made him sit there.

'You can do it by yourself, I know, but I'm your wife. Let me be useful!' she tried to joke, although the situation wasn't for jokes.

Jess nodded and leaned on the sofa with closed eyes. Rory ran upstairs and pulled out the next pill of codeine. She stayed just a few seconds to observe it. Then, oh Gosh! Here it was the tears again. She couldn't allow to herself that in front of Jess. She had to look strong and despite of her little tirade before, Rory knew that she had to hide some things to protect him. If he knew that this situation was making her upset, he would've close inside of him and Rory knew where that could lead them.

Rory brushed her tears and washed her face, before to come downstairs. Jess was lying on the sofa with his full body. His eyes was close and Rory saw his attempts to repress the pain. One secret smile appeared on her lips. Jess always had been a fighter. If it was for him, he never would take those pills. That reminded her.

'Jess?' Rory came close to him with the pill in one hand and the glass of water in the other.

'Mh-mm?' was his only answer. His eyes were still close.

'Take your pill, please…' she said quietly and Jess opened his eyes to looked at her. He reached and took his pill and watched her sit on the sofa. She lifted up his head on her lap. Jess closed his eyes again.

'You cried!' it was a statement and he felt how her body froze just for second. Her fingers ran through his hair, bringing him calmness.

'No, I didn't!' Rory felt obligated to deny that statement.

'Yes, you did!' Jess didn't even move. He loved her hands in his hair. It was a nice feeling. 'You said that we have to be honest to each other and now you want me to believe that you didn't cry and you did. Why? Why this time?'

'It's just… the pressure I guess…' Rory's voice was unsure.

'Pressure?'

'About all the things, happened here…'

'Ah!' one bitter smile slipped on his face. 'Me again!'

'Jess!'

'No, don't worry! I get use to it already! No mater how times I'm telling you not to worry, you did!'

Rory stopped with her moves for one moment.

'Are we arguing… again?'

'No, we won't argue…'

Rory continued and suddenly Jess felt really tired. That was the usual effect from the pills. He hated that feeling. He always had hated it. He hated to feel helpless.

'We're not finish…' he said sleepily, before to fell asleep.

'Whatever you said… ' Rory whispered and her hands still had buried in his hair. She felt the exact moment when his body relaxed and he calmed in her hands.

Rory laid her head back on the sofa. She never had thought that she could care for someone so much as she cared for Jess. Her mother of course, then Annie and the twins, but they were her blood, Jess wasn't. Still she looked at him as her second half and he was more important than everything was. Rory slipped her eyes on his face and saw how the colour brought back on it.

Rory inhaled and closed her eyes. She tried to shift her body more comfortable and the dream came quickly.

Next morning come to her with one giant cake and two very happy, and smiley faces in front of her. She was still in the bed , but Jess apparently got up early and went for Annie. The two of them now held the cake with the candles on it. They sang her the 'Happy Birthday' song and Rory felt happy.

'You have to make a wish, mommy!' Annie said and smiled.

Rory looked at Jess for a moment and close her eyes. She knew what her wish would be. Rory blew the candles and opened her eyes again.

'Good! You are now officially at my age!' Jess smirked. 'Feeling old?'

Rory frowned and uncovered the blanket from her.

'I'm a woman! How could you ask me like that?'

'Okay… Sorry!' Jess winked at Annie and she giggled. 'We are downstairs, when you decided to come.'

Angry cry from the babies' room made her smile.

'I'll late…'

'Yeah… Probably!' Jess said and kissed her lightly on her lips. Then both with Annie walked out from the room, leaving her there. She stood still for a moment, then went to the bathroom for one quick morning refresh and the she went straight to her twins.

When she got down, her coco was already on the kitchen table, along with her piece of cake. Jess still cared for her not to drink coffee. She pouted, but that was their little game, because Rory knew that if she wanted to feed her babies, the coffee had forbidden territory.

'Look, mommy! We're waiting for you!' Annie said with wide smile and looked at her father secretly.

'Yeah, yeah…' Rory smiled knowingly. 'Is that your second piece of cake?'

Annie's eyes widened as Jess laughed.

'How did you know?'

Rory came close and pinched her nose.

'Mommy knows everything!'

Jess laughed again and the three of them sat on the table, eating their breakfast.

'You know… It's very sparkly outside…' Rory began.

'Mh-mm...?' Jess already wondered where that leads.

'I mean with all this snow and… you know.'

'Yeah?'

'I was wonder, since this is my birthday and all stuff.'

'Rory, spill!'

'I want to go on the Winter Carnival!'

'Yeah!' Annie clapped with her hands.

'Again? That stupid thing is here again?' he made a face, but Rory felt that he actually had waited for that.

'I want to go Jess!' Rory said studying his face.

'Me too, daddy!' Annie squealed.

'Okay, and how about the twins?' he asked with lifted eyebrows.

'I'll call my mom! She will come to watch them!' Rory said with sparkles in her eyes.

'Fine! You win! We'll go!' he said finally and felt her lips touching his with loving tender. Only if she knew what was going to happen tonight… Jess smiled secretly.


	90. Chapter 90 One Year Later

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Here you can read - is there any good news for Jess; Mariano's at the Carnival; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life

_**

* * *

Chapter 90**__** One Year Later**_

Jess had a tough night. Rory stood by him awake and tried to help him. It was not the head this time. It was his bullet wound. He felt the lack of air again and they used the oxygen bottle. She called his doctor once again. He asked her if there any stress factors in his life and she remembered Logan and the upcoming case. Then the doctor said that she had to do anything to keep him out of problems. It turned out that the bullets had penetrated his chest very close to his heart. Maybe that turned out to be the problem now. The doctor even said to her that if the bullets were couple of millimetres closer, Jess would have die. It was as she just was not scared enough and now this.

'So, what am I supposed to do now?' she asked the doctor on the receiver. Her hands trembled. She tried to contain the panic in her voice.

'You have to give him the oxygen and make him feel comfortable and out of stress. You have to keep his heart now. I think that there might be a problem. As I told you, one of the bullets was very close to his heart. He has a wound there, which had not completely healed. He is going to need one or two more months until full recovery.' The Doctor tried to relax her, but he scared her even more instead. One or two months in this agony… Rory shivered again and closed her eyes.

'I'll do my best to keep him safe!' she said and tried her voice to sound normal.

'Okay. If that thing happens again, and you are not close to the oxygen bottle, make him sit and breathe normally. You can also rub his back in circles. This has calming effect and helps to release the pressure.'

'I understood.' She said and opened her eyes. 'Thank you doctor.'

'It's okay. You can call me any time!' he answered and they both hung up the phones.

Rory took a deep breath and entered to Jess in their room. He was lying on the bed with closed eyes and the little tubes helped his breathing.

'You are crying again.' He said, trying to breathe normally.

Now Rory frowned. This was annoying already. She could not hide none of her emotions when they were in one room. He just felt her.

'I swear Jess, you have third eye!' she murmured, until she slipped back in the bed next to him.

Rory saw his smile.

'Maybe, I have!' then he turned serious. 'You called my doctor?'

'Yes.'

'Rory it's two o'clock in the morning…'

"I don't care if it is two or three or five! I needed to hear him!" her voice was some kind of a mix of anger and concern. Jess didn't say a word more, so she continued. 'He said that I have to keep you away from stress those one or two months. Until then, your wound should heal.'

Jess opened his eyes to look at her seriously.

'You do know that this is impossible.'

'Jess!'

'We have a case coming up and I just can't sit here and wait. Not when my daughter is involved and she is going to need me!'

'Jess!'

'You can't keep me here! Okay?' he snapped and Rory silenced. She knew that he was right. Maybe they could figure out something.

'We'll try…' she said after awhile and saw him removing the tubes out of his nose. 'Feeling better?

'Yes!' Jess nodded and took her in his arms. 'Now I want to sleep. The Winter Carnival is tomorrow. We have to be prepared.'

'If you're not feeling well…' Rory whispered on his chest.

'No.' he answered too quickly. 'I promised and we'll go. Besides, I'm tired of sitting here among these four walls. We need some fun, don't you think?'

'Yeah, maybe…' she answered, but now Rory was completely sure that he was up to something. He never had liked this carnival. Now he was eager to go? However, she did not ask him.

They woke up in a perfect mood. Jess felt better than the previous night and Rory was happy about that. He even went down to make of his delicious pancakes. Rory woke up Annie and fed the twins. Then she took them with her downstairs, so they all could sit at the table as a family. Little Jess and Jane cooed at the whole time and that made everybody laughed and smile. Jess even made few funny faces, which made Rory and Annie burst into laugh along with the twins.

It was a good day. They spent the lunch at the living room, watching the new episode of _'Literati'_. Rory cooked the lunch. Originally, she did not allow the food in the living room, but today, she made an exception. They even ate popcorns.

The afternoon, they put Annie to sleep and went to bath the twins. Rory was concerned about Jess. His doctor had forbid him to lift weights. Jess calmed her that he just could hold the babies' heads. Therefore, it turned out to be a nice afternoon. Then they both took a nap, before the evening.

Rory could not sleep, as usual these days. She felt the lack of sleep, but she kept telling herself that this would pass when Jess got better.

They decided to take the twins with them. It was not very cold, so Rory dressed them in their warmest clothes and put them two cute hats. Then she wrapped each every one of them in one warm blanket and they were ready to go.

Jess and Annie waited for her at the door. They were already dressed and impatient.

'C'mon, mommy!' Annie clapped with her hands and Jess helped her to put her coat.

'I'm coming! I'm coming!' Rory threw one final look at the mirror and took the babies' seats.

The whole town was out in that time. At least that was her impression. People were smiley and mostly in couples. She smiled. They were four now. Rory slipped her hand under Jess' elbow and looked at him proudly. Annie held his other hand and Rory pushed the baby-carriage.

It was nice evening. The whole Stars Hollow had decorated just for this moment. The trees were sparkly and the streets had been clean from the snow.

'Jess! Rory!' they look at the other side of the street, just to see how Jason was waving them. He was with the girl. The same girl as they had seen in the Bid-A-Basket day. He was with Rosy.

'I told you that he is going to win!' Jess murmured under his nose and both with Rory waved at the couple and walked.

Jess felt how Annie squeezed his hand as they passed the Ice Cream store. She still remembered. He clenched his teeth. So as he.

'Jess, what..?' Rory had seen him and then followed his look. 'Here?'

Jess nodded.

'Don't worry!' Rory tried to smile and rubbed his back calmingly. 'Soon Logan will get what he deserves!'

'Yep!' Jess said silently and they walked down on the street.

'Look who is here?' Taylor welcomed them at the beginning of the long line of stands as they entered in the Carnival. 'Mariano family! That is news here!'

Jess smirked and Rory felt him relaxed. She released one sigh. She got scared when she had seen him with clenched teeth. Now, Jess was able to play his favorite role here, the prodigal son. He was really enjoying it.

'Hello, Taylor!' he answered and took one snow cone for Annie. 'You want some?' he turned to Rory but she shook her head with smile. Jess passed the money to Taylor and then smiled again. 'I lock them in the house and I won't let them without permission!'

'Huh?' Taylor looked confused.

'My family?' Jess was more than helpful. 'I keep them only for myself! C'mon woman!' he said the last one so seriously that Rory had to bit her tongue not to laugh. Annie giggled and they passed Taylor's scandalized face.

'You never change Jess!' he screamed after him.

'I hope so!' Jess did not even turn around.

'You enjoyed that!' Rory said, rubbing his arm softly. He leaned and kissed her lips.

'I'm enjoying in every second when I'm with you!' Jess whispered and made her blush. He still could do that.

'You know, I wonder…' Rory asked as she threw a ball to win the bear for Annie.

'Yes?' Jess handed her another.

'You are up to something, don't you?' Rory threw the ball and hit the bottles.

'YAY!' Annie was happy as the guy handed her the little bear.

Jess smirked.

'Yes, I am! But first, we should pull over to your mom and Luke at the diner. The surprise is just for you.'

'For me?' her eyes shined with pleasure.

'C'mon!' Jess held her waist and both walked out from the carnival, along with their children.

Apparently, both Luke and Lorelai knew about the surprise. They had prepared one hot coco for Annie and had waited for them at the diner. Lorelai just winked at her and Luke told Jess that everything is ready.

'We'll be here after one or two hours at most…' Jess said and took Rory with him. For her surprise, the passed by the carnival and walked just to the bridge. 'You have to close your eyes now!' Jess said as they made the last turn.

'Okay…' she said and he felt his hand slipping on her eyes. They walked like that few steps, then Jess pulled back his hand and hugged her from the back.

'You can open your eyes now…'


	91. Chapter 91 Surprises

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. I'm still on bad mood! Really, really bad mood again! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Here you can read - what is the surprise; Rory/Jess interaction; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life

_**

* * *

Chapter 91**__** Surprises **_

'Now, you can open your eyes!' he said and uncovered her eyes. Rory opened them and kept her breath.

'Oh, Jess!' she felt the lack of words. They were on the bridge, but it had been decorate with some lamps as a snow globes. The lake was frost and there were some lamps too. Just in the middle of the bridge, Rory saw one basket, pretty much the same as when he had won the date with her.

'Come on…' he grabbed her elbow and pushed her lightly just as she moved her legs.

'When did you do this?' she asked him with confusion in her voice. Jess smirked and leaded her to the basket. There were two fluffy pillows on the ground. 'You want to sit here?' she looked him still confusing.

'We're not going to have underwater picnic, please!' he winked and helped her to sit.

'But we can get a cold!' Rory crooked her face, but watched him sitting on his pillow. It took just little more time. Jess was careful not to make some move, which may provoke the pain in his chest.

'We are not gonna have a cold after this! Please, Rory, just enjoy!' he said after he finally sit down.

'Okay… ' but her face was still concerned.

'Open your basket!' Jess smirked again and Rory had contained from his emotion. She opened the basket and she saw…

''_The Fountainhead – special edition'!_ Jess did you know from how long I'm trying to find this book?' Rory's eyes shined with pleasure.

Jess giggled.

'Yes, I know. I put some connections here and there. There are only ten books left from it.'

Rory decided that she is too far from Jess and stood up with her pillow. Under his surprised look, she dropped the pillow just in front of him, then sat between his legs and leaned her head on his shoulder.

'That's better!' She said and reached to touch his lips. Jess smiled. He didn't say a word against that.

'Open the book…' Jess whispered in her ear.

Rory listened to him and there she saw it. She saw Jess' handwriting on the first page.

'_For my Rory,_

_The first time I saw you, I saw love. I never thought that there is such a feeling in the world. You showed to me. You gave me and continue to give it. I always will love you for that. Happy __'One Year Anniversary'__!_

_Love, Jess'_

'One year?' Rory felt the happy tears in her eyes.

'One year…' Jess said and kissed her closed eyes. 'Don't cry. You're supposed to be happy!' he whispered and saw her smile. She opened her eyes and saw his shined against her.

'I am! And I thank you for this!'

'It's just a little late, because we actually got married November, but…' he looked at her apologizing.

Rory trembled. She knew that he was in the hospital in that month. He had fought for his life then.

'Hey! No sad thoughts now!' Jess had felt her emotions as usual. 'Better pull out the tea from the basket.'

'Tea?' Rory lifted her eyebrows but pulled out the thermos and poured two cups.

'Yeah…' Jess frowned. 'I would prefer coffee, but this night I don't want to tease you. I want you to be happy.'

Rory snuggled carefully in him.

'I am…' she said and she wasn't talking about the book. They both knew that.

Rory and Jess spend one hour on their bridge. They talked and kissed. They were happy just to spend that moment together. To cherished it in their hearts. It was a good moment. Happy moment and Rory swore to kept it in her memory. But Jess had brought one camera too. He asked some boy to take a photo on them and Rory giggled with pleasure. They didn't have much photos together, but there were enough for some album. Rory noticed to buy a family album and to put the pictures in there.

They walked to the diner, hand in hand and with happy faces. Jess held the basket. It wasn't too heavy for him, so Rory allow it. They picked up the kids and went straight at home. It was already late, so everybody was tired, but also happy.

First, Jess and Rory put Annie in her bed. They sat there as Jess read to her and she fell asleep. Then, both parents went to took care for their twins. Little Jess and Jane were very good that evening and didn't cry. They just cooed as Rory fed them. Jess had sat on the chair and observed them with smile on his face. He never thought that all the happiness in the world for him would be here. Just in one room.

Then, Jess and Rory went to their room. They both were tired of the long day and just needed some rest. Rory snuggled in his arms and closed her eyes.

'I know that you can't sleep…' she heard his whisper in her hair and opened her eyes immediately.

'How?'

'I know you, Rory.' Jess whispered again. 'You lost your sleep in the moment when you felt scared for someone close to you.'

'But…'

'You looked in the same way, when I was ill…' Jess kissed her hair and that brought some pleasant feeling in her body.

'Jess I…' but she didn't know what to say.

'I know that even I told you not to worry, you still going to be. So, I'm not going to ask you that.'

'Thank you.' She was confused.

'But I'm going to ask you to be careful more. The lack of sleep is very disturbing…'

'Since when you become a doctor?' her voice sounded sarcastically.

'Rory, you know that I'm right!' he said frowning, but she couldn't see that.

'I don't want to fight with you tonight!' she said and kissed his chest softly.

'I don't want either, but please, promise me that you at least try!'

'I promise…' she answered and felt how his body relaxed after her words.

'Okay! Now, let us try to sleep. ' he said and she felt his hands, rubbing her back.

'I love you!' she said and closed her eyes.

'I love you too…' Jess said sleepily and in the next second, he already slept.

Rory could not. No matter how she tried and how she wanted. She just could not. Her mind was full of thoughts. Full of problems to be resolved. Logan's case, Jess' condition… If Rory didn't have two little babies, she probably would take some pills for sleep right now. However, she was very careful. She wanted her babies to be health and therefore, she carried for herself. Finally, the sleep came and Rory was grateful...

They celebrated the Christmas and the New Year as a family. Lorelai and Luke came in their house and it was really fun. Jess and Rory decided to cook together and it was really nice experience. Jess knew what he was doing and Rory just had to watch him.

'What are you doing?' He asked as he turned his head from the stove. The souse for the chicken was almost ready.

'Uh, nothing!' Rory shrugged. 'Just watching you and…'

'Ah - uh! You want to steal my moves!' Jess said and reached his head to kiss her.

'Yes, I am!' Rory answered and released one dreamy sigh. He was a really good kisser.

'I'm not going to allow that!' he said and stood in front of the stove. Then gently moved the souse from the heat and poured it over the chicken.

'I can cook also you know!' Rory frowned but she inhaled the sweet smell of his meal.

'I know you can cook, but…' Jess reached to take the tray with the chicken, but Rory slapped his hands.

'Don't try that mister!' she took the tray and shoved it in the oven. 'I'm the Hercules here remember? For the next month at least!'

Jess crooked his face.

'I forgot!'

'I know!' she pinched his nose. 'Luckily for you, I don't!'

Lorelai and Luke came and everybody sat around the table. It was nice celebration. Everybody joked and laughed. Luke even ate from the chicken, which provoke Lorelai's big confusion.

'I thought you liked healthy food…' she said.

'Yeah, but it smelled so good…' he answered and everybody laughed.

The night after that, Rory received her gift. It was not an actual gift, but it was very… pleasurable…

They were on the bed after the celebration. There were the first hours of the New Year. Rory slipped in his arms as usual, but this time, this wasn't enough for him. She felt his hands slipping down on her arms and his lips touching her collarbone. She felt thrills on her back, but she had to say something.

'Jess what are you doing?' her voice already sounded throaty.

'I'm giving you your gift…' he whispered in her ear and bit her earlobe.

'I thought…' but every thought just had flown out from her mind now. She tried to focus. 'I thought… that we can't…'

'We can…' his hands was already over her belly and slipped down. 'I called….' His tongue traced her neck and made her arched her body. 'We can… already…'

That was the last reasonable thought between them. Rory just turned head and her lips found his in one very soft kiss. He had decided to be gentle this time. They both needed this. After that, Rory felt his hands on her hips, pressing her body and her back close to him. She was ready. So as he… The night exploded from pleasure.

They were very smiley on the next morning. Rory practically glowed. That was the first thing Loreali had noticed when she came for visit.

'You are glowing!' she said and sipped from her coffee.

'Oh, am I?' Rory threw one secret look on her husband. Jess was on the ground with Annie. Both played puzzle. Jess caught her look and released one secret smile, before to brought back his attention to Annie.

'Oh, no…' Lorelai chocked with the coffee. She had noticed the looks. 'You did _'that thing'_?'

'Yeah…' Rory sipped from her tea. 'We did _'that thing'_!'

'Did you use some protection?'

Rory's smile faded and she hissed.

'He is my husband, mom! I don't need protection when I'm with him!'

'But…'

'Don't ruin my day, please!' Rory snapped and Lorelai silenced. She knew what her mother had thought about. But honestly, she didn't care now.

Then, the phone ringed. Rory's smile faded. It always had to be the phone. She picked up.

'Hello?'

Lorelai looked her face. Jess also had turned to see her.

'I see… Thank you!' Rory hung up and turned to them. 'The case will start at January 7th…'


	92. Chapter 92 You Have To Breathe

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Here you can read - is there any good news for Jess; the case; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 92**__** You Have To Breathe**_

Jess had arranged his lawyer, Matt Carlton for their case. He had called him and he had talked with him about the situation. Rory liked him at first sight. He was forty-five yeas old man, who seemed very accurate. He had a wife and two boys and Jess trusted him. For Rory, that was more than enough.

She was scared, but wanted Logan punished for what he had done. Matt asked her to tell him more for Logan. Rory tried to be accurate and specific.

'So, he had an alcohol problem…' Matt wrote something in his notepad.

'Yes.' Rory answered and looked at Jess. He was frown and that didn't like her. He had promised that he would try to take care for himself. But he didn't do that. Moreover, he had lost his sleep also. Now both of them stayed awake later at night and just silenced.

'They can try and make this as temporary insanity. At least for your daughter's kidnap.'

'But he was completely fine, when he came in our house and shoot Jess!' Rory frowned. 'I want him pay. I want him pay for both of things!'

'We'll try!' Matt said and stood up to leave. 'I wrote everything I need to know. Now, the case is after two days so, I suggest you to prepare your daughter for testimony... '

'Why?' Jess also stood up and snapped. 'Is it really necessary?'

'Yes. It is!' Matt said and took his documents on one small case. 'She is our primary witness, along with you.'

Jess frowned again, but nodded.

'I'll talk to her, but she would be scared if her mother or I aren't with her.'

'That is not a problem Jess. She is a kid and I don't see how the judge is going to have something against that.'

'Okay, then!' Jess shook hands with Matt. Rory do the same. 'We'll se in a court!'

Matt nodded and walked out from the house. Jess closed the door after him and rubbed his chest subconsciously. Rory saw that.

'Is it hurt?' she said after they brought back at the living room.

'What?' Jess looked at her, but his hand was still there. He felt some dull pain since from this morning. It was annoying, noting much and he didn't pay attention to it. 'I'm fine!'

Rory studied his face. Nope, he wasn't. He wasn't okay and he was trying to be strong in front of her. He always was trying that. Now, Rory saw his pale face, the circles under his eyes and remembered the exact orders from his doctors – no stress! No stress at all! But she knew that Jess wouldn't listen if she told him to stay in home. He wanted to be beside his daughter and that was period.

'You are not okay, Jess.' She said as softly as she can. 'Let me take care for you.'

'I told you that I'm fine…' he tried to convince her, but he frowned from the pain.

'Here.' Rory helped him to the sofa. She gently fixed his hair as she sat beside him. 'You are not completely healed. Your heart is too fragile now…'

'I am too fragile!' Jess snapped and Rory knew that his anger wasn't against her, it was against him. He hated to feel weak.

'Yes, you are.' She continued to spoke softly. Her hand slipped on his chest and gently removed his. Then she started to draw small circles there. His doctor had told her how to help him and she remembered.

Seconds later, she felt him relaxed and he closed his eyes with sigh.

'That's better?'

'Yeah…' he answered and Rory took his head on her lap. Her hands continued massaged him. 'I hate this…' Jess spoke after awhile.

'I know.' Rory answered him with normal voice. 'But that is the situation now. Soon it'll pass…'

'Hope so.' Jess said and frowned again.

Rory didn't say anything. She just sat there, with his head on her lap. His pale face concerned her. He looked pretty much in the same way when he had arrived in Stars Hollow one year ago. She knew well why he was paler before. He was sick and his headaches had not allowed him to sleep well. Rory was concerned that this time his pain in the chest did the same. He had not said anything. He had not complained. Rory knew that even that they had spoken to each other not to hide secrets anymore; Jess would do anything to keep her safe.

'You are concern.' Rory looked down at her face and saw how his eyes studied her.

'Of course I am. Jess, did you feel that pain constantly?' she decided to ask him after all.

'No. It is not constant. It happens only when I get upset on something.' He tried to explain and Rory believed him. But just in case she asked.

'You wouldn't lie for such thing, do you?'

'Of course not. I know how concern you are for my health.' He tried to smile. 'Sometimes I think that you are more concern that I am.'

Rory shrugged.

'Maybe you are right, but I can't help it.'

'I know.' Jess closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. The pain would shortly go away.

The day finally has come. So, they entered in the court room. All three of them. Mariano family, along with their lawyer. Jess and Rory held their daughter hands and took their seats.

When Logan showed with his family, Annie's eyes filled with tears and she hid her face in her mother's arms. Jess saw that and narrowed his eyes. He tried to stay focused of course and to remain calm. His family needed that.

Finally, the case begins. First on the chair has to be Annie. The judge allowed Rory to sit with her. So, Annie sat on her mother lap and grabbed her arms.

'It's okay, honey.' Rory tried to calm her. 'Just answer the questions and soon it would be over.'

Annie nodded, but she was scared and looked at her father. Jess tried to comfort her and release one smile. Annie finally felt strong enough to look at Matt. He asked her to tell what exactly happened.

'I was on the play and… and he… he came and told me that I will have a new family. But… but I love my mommy and my daddy and…' Annie sobbed and Rory gently rubbed her back. 'He took me…' Annie pointed Logan and they heard the noisy sound at the jury.

'Silence! Silence in the court!' the judge outcry that sound and nodded at the little girl to continue.

'He took me and then… he stops… for buy me ice cream… I love ice cream. But… but then I hide and he could not find me… and it was so cold…'

Now Annie burst into tears and Rory saw that Jess is on the edge of his patience. She rubbed Annie's back and waited until Matt asked her few more questions. She answer it and then it was turn to the other lawyer.

He was at Matt's age, but something in him scared Rory. He was cold and his eyes stared at her. She felt how her daughter flinched and Rory could not blame her.

He came close and asked Annie what was Logan's exact words.

'He said that he is going to be my new daddy!' Annie answered and her lower lip trembled.

'Are you sure?' the lawyer leaned close and Annie grabbed her mother's arm more tightly.

'Yes.'

'We have it on tape, your honor.' Matt added. 'Evidence N 1'

The opposite lawyer could not prove his point. He asked Annie few more questions and tried to confuse her, but she didn't give up. When he finished with her, his face was darker.

'I have no more questions, your honor!' he sapped and bring back at his place.

Annie was free to go. Both Jess and Rory felt relief. Their little girl had suffered enough. Rory took her to her mother and Luke, who also was in the courtroom. Then she turned back to Jess.

'She was good.' Rory whispered and squeezed his hand under the table.

'That's our girl!' Jess answered and squeezed her hand back.

The next witness was Annie's teacher. She confirmed the words of the little girl. She also said that she had noticed Logan stalking around the kindergarten. Rory kept her breath and looked Jess. He looked surprised also. They didn't know that.

Luke and Lorelai also gave testimony. They pointed the exact hour when they had left Annie. Nobody could doubt anymore that exactly Logan was the man who had abducted Annie that night. Jess saw the faces of the jury and he knew that they didn't need of more proves.

Then he felt it. Just before the lunch break. He felt the lack of air again. He bent down his head desperately trying to fight for every gulp of air.

'Break for 30 min.' Announced the judge and leaved his place. Matt went out also.

'Jess?' Rory had seen him. His face got paler.

'I… don't think… I can… walk…' he said and closed his eyes, trying to release the pressure.

'Jess, please!' Rory had leaned over him. 'You have to lie down!'

'Take Annie… out of here… I don't want her… to see me… like this…'

Rory rubbed his back and nodded at Luke, who already rushing to them.

'What happened?' he said with worrying face.

'Jess is not good. Please, take Annie. He has to lie down and he don't want her to see him.'

Luke nodded and went out, taking Annie and Lorelai with him. He still threw one final look at the door.

Rory turned back her attention to Jess. She knelt down and tried to sound calm.

'You have to listen to me now. Lay on your one side and tried to breathe normally.'

Jess opened his eyes, full of pain and whispered.

'I don't think… I… can…'

'You have to!' Rory stroked his hair. Her eyes pleaded him. 'You have to…'


	93. Chapter 93 Beating Heart

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Here you can read - is there any good news for Jess; what is with him this time; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life

* * *

**_Chapter 93 Beating Heart _**

Rory succeeded to make him lay on the chairs. His face was really pale and he was fighting for his every breath. She saw him close his eyes and trying to calm his body, but it was worthless. Rory started to rub his back, but she saw that he is getting worse and when she lifted her head and saw Luke, standing there, almost passed out from relief.

'Call 911.' She said, kneeling on the ground. Her voice trembled and she tried to contain it.

'I already did…' Luke said worryingly, stared at Jess. He didn't answer and that was the last proof that he really wasn't good. He wasn't good at all.

Rory touched his face and flinched. It was cool.

'Jess? Jess, can you hear me?' She saw barely noticeable tremble of his eyes. He couldn't do more right now.

Rory slipped her hand through his hair and tried to contain the tears.

'Breathe, okay? Just breathe…' she repeated. 'The help is coming, honey. Just breathe, please…'

Luke didn't say a word. He just watched the young couple and saw Rory's devoutness to Jess. He saw that she was trying to be strong, to look strong for him. Lorelai had told him since this morning that Jess didn't look good. Luke didn't notice that. Now, when he had seen him, bent down on his hands and trying to breathe, Luke felt the old scare came back in his life.

'It's gonna be okay…' he heard Rory's words. He heard her calming voice. Her eyes had gazed at Jess. Luke knew that Jess was fighting now.

Their lawyer came back at the room and saw Jess lying on the chairs.

'What happened?' he asked concerned.

'He can't breathe…' Luke said, because Rory had talked to Jess. 'We called 911.'

'We should cancel the case…' Matt looked at Rory, who lifted her eyes just for a second.

'Don't.' she said quickly. 'Proceed.'

'But Rory…'

'I want him to pay!' Rory hissed and saw Logan, who just entered in the courtroom. 'Jess is bad, because of him! We're going to be in the hospital!'

'Okay…' Matt nodded and went to the other lawyer.

'Just a little longer… Just a little…' Rory bent her head next to his. Her heart raced. He was barely breathing. 'Please Jess…'

Luckily, the paramedics came just in that moment. They took him gently and put him on the stretcher. She gave them the address of John's hospital and followed them.

'How long he is in that condition?' the one said as he plugged Jess to the clear oxygen. He was already unconsciousness. Rory followed he paramedics and saw Luke, walking beside her.

'Twenty minutes.' Rory said. Her eyes were directly on Jess. His body was motionless.

'Twenty minutes?' the paramedic sounded surprised. 'His lung is collapsed and he was in consciousness?'

'Yes.'

'He must be a good fighter.' The paramedic said as they put him in the ambulance.

'Yes, he is.' Luke said and rubbed Rory's arm.

'Can I come with you?' Rory asked and the paramedic nodded.

'We'll follow you with the car!' Luke said and waived at Lorelai, who just showed from the court, holding Annie's hand and babies' seats.

'Okay!' Rory nodded and entered in the ambulance. She sat near by Jess' head and saw how the paramedic listen his heartbeat. He frowned.

'What?' her eyes widened.

'I don't like it. The rhythm is unsteady. Is he taking some pills for that?'

Rory shook her head.

'No. But he is taking pills for his previous illness. He had brain aneurysm, but they removed it completely. He was on pills after that.'

'I see…' the paramedic shook his head again, and tried to listened Jess' heart, staring at the monitor above him. 'His heart is highly unstable. And I see that he had been operated soon?'

'He had been shoot and…' Rory looked back at Jess. 'He had two crises like that already. This time…'

'This time, you can add his unstable heart and his collapsed lungs and the picture is that.'

'But why his heart?' Rory looked again at the paramedic. They had been almost arrived.

'I don't know. Maybe his medications were too aggressive and had weakened his heart?'

Rory couldn't have more time to ask. They were already in the hospital. The paramedics jumped from the ambulance, carefully pulled down the stretcher with Jess on it. The emergency team already waited. They explained to them what is the situation and Rory followed them She felt herself like a dream. She just could not believe that this could be happening. Again! His life was in danger. Again!

When the reached the ER, Rory just stood there, watching them entered there with Jess. Her mind was mess. She was mess. Her life was mess. She wanted to scream. Loud and clear! Wanted to curse the heaven for all this! Instead, Rory just sat, or dropped on the bench and leaned her head on her hands. She had to wait… Again!

Her mother, Luke, Annie and the twins, came shortly after that. Still, no news. Rory saw the sad face of her daughter. She was ready to cry. Rory couldn't blame her for that. She felt her own tears in her eyes. Therefore, she reached her hands and took Annie in her lap. The little girl wrapped her neck and hide head on her shoulder. Rory felt her quiet sobs and cradle her little body, trying not to cry herself.

'Any news?' Luke asked her and sat beside her, along with Lorelai.

'No, nothing yet…' Rory answered over Annie's head. 'Although, the paramedics told me that maybe this time is his heart.'

'His heart?' Luke raised his eyebrows. 'We don't have that problem in our family…'

Rory shook her head.

'They thought that his medications had weakened his heart and now, after the second operation… ' Rory gulped painfully. 'Probably it came too much for him.'

'He is going to be fine, girl!' Rory felt her mother's touch on her hand and looked at her. Annie still sobbed on her shoulder. Rory cradled her and tried to calm her a little, but he she couldn't. How could she, when Rory herself, was in front of a breakdown?

'Annie, please, hun!' Rory tried to talk, but the little girl sobbed even more. Lorelai saw the face of her daughter and tied to help her.

'Annie, come with granny to drink water.' she stood up and leaned over Annie's face.

'No!' Annie sobbed.

'Please, come with me. You don't want granny to get lost, do you?' Lorelai tried again.

'I don't…' Annie sniffed.

'Well? Come on, mommy would be just there, waiting for us. We are back soon.'

Annie turned her little face at Rory, who wiped out her tears just with fingers.

'Promise, mommy?'

'Promise!' Rory nodded and finally, Annie took Lorelai's hand. Both walked to the closer Ladies Room.

Then, Rory cracked and under Luke's look, she burst into tears.

'Why? Why him? Why?' Rory covered her eyes. Luke just grabbed her in his arms and felt her tears on his shoulder. 'Why Luke?'

'I don't know…' he just whispered, but he also wanted to curse the whole Universe. His voice also trembled. 'I don't know…'

'I can't do this anymore… I can't loose him…' Rory sobbed and Luke just cradled her like a little girl. He rubbed her back gently.

'Sh-sh… Calm down, Rory… Your daughter soon will be here. You can't allow her to see you like this… Calm…' his voice was strangely relaxing and made her feel better.

Soon Rory pulled back and sniffed for the last time. Luke gave her one napkin and she brushed her tears.

'Thank you…' Rory tried to smile and threw one look at the twins. They are already awake and cooed. 'I needed this.'

Luke also tried to smile.

'I know…'

Rory reached and caressed each of the two baby faces.

'They are so little… They still didn't understand…' she didn't finished, because she probably would've cry.

Lorelai and Annie walked from the Ladies Room, just as one doctor entered from the ER.

Rory jumped and went to him.

'How is he? How is my husband?'

'His heart is too weak, but at least his lungs worked. We have to run some tests for more information.'

'And how is he… now...?' Rory laced her fingers.

'He needs rest now… He sleeps… We'll take him in one room.'

'How is he?' Rory raised her voice.


	94. Chapter 94 Weakness

__**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Here you can read - is there any good news for Jess; is there any complications; Rory's reactions; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life

_**

* * *

Chapter 94**__** Weakness **_

'We need to talk.' The doctor said and that froze her body.

'For what? What happened? Why is he still in there?' Rory realized that her voice started to sound frantically, but she couldn't stop.

'He is stabilized for now. He is on clear oxygen, but we keep him in medically induced coma. As I said, his heart is weak and need some rest.'

'God!' Rory put one trebled hand on her lips. She didn't try to hide her tears. 'How long?'

'We don't know yet. As I said, we have to run some blood tests to be sure.'

'But… but you don't understand!' Rory' voice turned again on franticly. 'If he don't take his medications, he would die!'

'We know and we talked with Doctor Smith. He is soon gonna be there. Excuse me now, but I have to going back in there!'

'Sure…' Rory said and blinked.

She saw the doctor entering in there and felt that Luke standing behind of her.

'He is bad and it's complicated.' Rory said, without turning back.

'What is it?'

'His heart… It is too fragile now.' Rory couldn't repress her sob. 'They had put him in medically induced coma and…'

Her strength left her in that moment and she fell back, just in Luke's arms. She cracked. Finally, she cracked and she couldn't even hide that from her daughter. Luke didn't say anything again. He just turned her around in his arms, turned around her and held her until her cried. He threw one look at Lorelai, who was trying to calm Annie. Her eyes were asking and worry. Luke shook his head and tried to repress his own tears. He cursed the world again. He couldn't even remember for how many times.

Lorelai watched her daughter and her heart ached. She was completely devoted to Jess and now she must felt that her whole world was crashing down. Lorelai gulped her own tears and pressed Annie's little body close to her. The little girl was scared. She and Jess had made strong bond between them. Annie really loved her father and Lorelai only could guess what her feelings right now were.

Rory was crying. She felt that she hadn't left more strength inside of her. She felt emptiness, but she couldn't stop crying. Her little daughter probably was scared and with some part of her mind, Rory knew that she must calm down and talk to her, but she could not. She was exhausted and just wanted to cry. Luke held her tightly and Rory was thankful for that, because she practically was hanging in his arms.

Her sobs turned into sniffs and finally Rory lifted her hands to grab Luke's arms.

'Better?' Rory heard him asking, but she knew that he was just being polite. Therefore, she shook her head and threw one look at still closed doors in ER.

'I am not better and I am not sure that I soon gonna be.' She whispered and finally pulled back. 'I should probably have to take care for my daughter…' her voice sounded throaty and hesitant.

'Your mother is taking care of her. You just pulled together.' Rory nodded and then her eyes dropped on the twins. They are awake, but just cooed. Luke followed her look. 'Do you want to feed them? Is it time?'

Rory nodded. She already felt the heavy in her breasts. Luke helped her to walk there and to sit on the bench.

'Who is going to be first?' he asked and bent over the seats.

'Jane.' Rory said and tried to smile, but it did not work. She took the small blanket to ensure herself little privacy. Then she took little Jess and looked at him. Looked at his baby eyes and the green in them had the same deep as his father. She felt the knot in her throat again. She tried to relax at least until she fed him. When he was ready, Rory took him in her arms and gently leaned his head on her shoulder. The tears came again. Rory quickly gave the baby back at Luke, because her hands trembled.

'Mommy!' in that moment Annie threw her little body into her arms and Rory held her. She lifted her up on her lap and Annie wrapped her little hands around her neck. Rory could see that her daughter still was upset. She could see that she needed her, but her mother wasn't strong enough. Therefore, Rory wrapped her arms around her daughter and put her chin on Annie's little shoulder. Annie… Their first child. The fruit of their first night spend together… Of their love…

'Rory?' Luke whispered and nodded at the ER. She saw that they just were taking out Jess from the room. She put Annie on the ground, told her to go at her granny, and walked quickly to the stretcher with Jess on it. For her surprise, Jess was awake. She grabbed his hand and walked beside of him.

Her eyes lifted and saw Doctor Smith walking at the other side. He saw the question in her eyes.

'He has to be awake…' he told her. 'It's dangerous for him to be in coma right now.'

Rory nodded, but she could not understand anything any more.

She stayed with Jess and entered in his room. Doctor Smith already had made the arrangements. Rory looked as they put Jess on his bed and saw the monitor, attached to his body to follow his heartbeat. He didn't say a word. Not even frowned. She didn't know if he felt pain, but she really hope that he might be little better.

When he was ready, the medical team leaved the room and Rory had left alone with him.

'You… cried again?' His voice made her move her legs and walked next to Jess.

'Yes, I am…' her fingers slipped through his hair and he closed his eyes for a moment. 'But I'm here now… with you.'

Jess opened her eyes and looked at her.

'I love you…'

'I love you too… ' Rory whispered and leaned to kiss softly his lips. 'Sleep now. I'll be here. I promise…'


	95. Chapter 95 Stalemate Situation

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Here you can read - is there any good news for Jess; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life

_**

* * *

Chapter 95**__** Stalemate Situation**_

Rory sat there, with eyes jumping from the monitor to Jess' face. She just sat. And watched. Her thoughts were wandering and her mind was mess. Full mess. Rory sighed and reached to caress Jess' hair. It was so black that contrasts on the white pillow. His face was calm and he breathed normally, but Rory knew that this was because of the clear oxygen. Two small tubes entered into his nose and got easier his breathing.

Rory heard that the door was opening and turned back. She was surprised to see John standing there. One forced smile appeared on her lips.

'Don't.' John said and came close. Rory looked at him with surprise. 'I know that now it's hard for you, so don't force yourself for anything. Okay?'

Rory nodded and followed him as he took Jess' chart and studied it. He was with his doctor's uniform and Rory suddenly felt unsecured. She cleared her throat.

'What are you doing here? I thought that you are on free practice and just own this hospital.'

John threw one final look at the chart, then put it back on its place and came close to the monitor.

'I am, but… One of my specialities is cardio surgery and I thought that Jess should have the best cares here.' John answered and that made Rory felt gratefulness. Now Jess really would have the best cares in this hospital.

John pulled out some notebook from his pocket and wrote something. His face was frowned. The results obviously were not good.

'Hm-mm…' he rubbed his chin subconsciously. 'We are in stalemate situation here.'

'What?' Rory looked at him worryingly.

'With Jess. We still don't know which we would treat first – his heart or his illness.'

'But… but I thought…' Rory was confused even more.

'See… If we start first with his heart, that means that he have to stop his other medications. If he stops them that would provoke seizure or crisis and that would damage his heart even more. If we chose to heal his illness first, his medication also would damage his heart. Both solutions are unacceptable. '

'Then?' Rory looked desperate. 'He is so fragile right now…'

'I know. I saw his results. Isn't good.'

'You know, everybody keep coming here and telling me that the situation isn't good.' Rory still held Jess' hand. Her voice sounded frantically. 'I've been listening these three hours already. Three hours!'

She felt light squeeze on her fingers and looked down just to see that Jess was awake.

'Calm down… please.' Even his voice was weak. God! Rory bit her lip to stop the tears. She had not allowed crying. Not in front of him. Later. She forced her smile again, even that she knew that this was pointless. Jess knew her and he could've understand when she was lying.

'Okay, I'm sorry I wake you.' Rory bent down and kissed his forehead. Jess studied her face after she pulled back and smiled at her knowingly. As Rory had thought, he had caught her lying.

'You didn't… John?' Jess turned his eyes at the men with white overall, standing little further. 'What are you… doing here?'

'I am your new doctor.' John came close. 'You are very special patient here, Jess.'

'My new…' Jess coughed and that made Rory to jump of her chair.

'It's okay…' John said and fixed some numbers in Jess' monitor. 'Better now?'

Jess frowned.

'A little…'

'I just said to Rory that we are in stalemate situation with you. We still don't know which of your conditions to treat first.'

Jess tried to smile.

'I have luck… what can I … say…'

They heard angry cry and he rolled his eyes just to see that the twins was in the room.

'Sorry…' Rory said blushing. 'But I think that it's time for their feeding.'

John smiled and nodded.

'Just call when they needed changing dippers, or you want to rest, okay? I already made the arrangements.'

'Thank you. I will.' Rory said and took the first baby. John walked out from the room. She sat on the chair, near Jess' bed and unbuttoned her blouse. Jane was really hungry and Rory flinched as she took her nipple.

'How are… they?' Jess had turned his head to look at her.

'They are fine.' Rory said and caressed the little baby head of her daughter. She rose up her head to see him. 'Their father is the one I'm worrying about.'

She saw his eyes narrowed and some shadow passed through them.

'I am… sorry…'

'No, no… You don't have to be sorry for anything, okay?' Rory gulped again. She desperately fought with her will to cry. 'Just… get better and we're even!' her smile was forced again. He didn't say anything. Just continued to watch her and the baby. Soon, Rory took little Jess and after he had fed, she pushed the emergency button. One nurse enter in the room.

'Yes?' she asked politely.

'Could you please take care of my babies? I think that…' Rory started.

'Sure.' The nurse said and took the seats. 'We already have been informed. Please called if you need anything, okay?' she smiled and Rory nodded. It was good to know the boss of the hospital.

She felt Jess' look and turned back to him. She sat back on the chair and put his chin on his bed watching him. He lifted his hand and Rory knew that even that cost him effort. Then his fingers were in her hair. It was so nice to feel his touch. To feel him alive.

'You scared us in the court.' Rory whispered and her hand rested on his arm. She saw him frowned.

'I am… sorry…'

'I told you not to. Please, Jess… Calm down.' Rory rubbed his arm and leaned on his hand. 'This is not your fault. It just happened. There was noting we could do.'

'Annie? How… is she?'

'She was scared as I was... am. As I am now.' Rory pawned on the true. There was no point of laying him. 'Even Luke and my mom. I think that Luke is still scared to see you. They probably are in the court right now. I told them to go and bring back with news.'

'Yeah… the case…' Jess liked his lips.

'Do you want some water?' Rory was ready to jump, but he barely shook his head.

'No… just stay here…' he closed his eyes.

'I'm here…' Rory took his hand and pressed one soft kiss. 'I'm not going anywhere…'

'I'm so… tired…' he said sleepily and Rory felt that he fought to stay awake because of her. She reached her hand and caressed his hair.

'Sleep then. I told you, I'm not going anywhere!' Rory saw him nodded and in the next second, he was already sleeping.

She released her breath and blinked furiously to stop her tears. Her eyes were already sore and red. Rory knew that Jess had seen that. She knew that he had figured out about her crying. He always knew.

Rory heard that the door was opening and quickly brushed some of the tears succeeded to roll over her face. She turned back just to saw Luke, Loreali and Annie entering in the room.

'Hey…' Lorelai came close to her daughter and bent to kiss her.

'How is he?' Luke whispered and Annie just went at the other side of the bed and sat quietly, looking at her father.

'Hey mom… Luke.' Rory also spoke quietly. 'He… it's complicated.' She tried to sound normal, but she couldn't understand was it working. Her voice trembled and she tried to contain that. 'His heart is bad, because of medications of his illness. They still are trying to figure out what to treat first.'

'Uh… So, now we'll have to wait?' Luke cleared his throat and his eyes gazed his nephew. Rory looked at him and understood that he also was trying to hide his emotions. Luke also suffered. Just as her and just as their whole family. Everybody in this room loved Jess and everybody wanted him healthy again. Rory threw one look at Annie. She was strangely quiet and only her eyes moved, as she looked her father. She blinked furiously and Rory understood that she also fought with her tears. Yeah, she was just like Jess. Fighter.

'How long?' Lorelai asked and put one calming hand on Rory's shoulder. 'Did they tell you?'

'No, they are not sure yet.' Rory turned her eyes back on Jess. 'John is his doctor also…'

'Paris' husband?' Lorelai was surprised.

'Yes. He will try to help Jess… ' Rory silenced for the moment. 'So… What is the news from the court?'

Lorelai looked at her…


	96. Chapter 96 Hug Me

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Here you can read - is there any good news for Jess;Rory in the court; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life

_**

* * *

Chapter 96**__** Hug Me**_

'What mom?' Rory looked at her mother. 'Tell me, how it was?'

Lorelai sighed and squatted in front of her daughter.

'They closed the first part of this case. About Annie. Tomorrow, they're gonna look Jess' part. You have to be there as a primary witness.'

'I can't leave him!' Rory said and brought her eyes back on Jess.

'I'll be here, since you're there.' Luke said and squatted at her other side. 'We won't left Jess to be alone. Besides, you're gonna miss just hour or so…'

'Even that it sounds like one eternity now…' Rory whispered and they all knew for what she was talking. 'But, I guess, I have to go.'

Lorelai squeezed her arm lightly.

'Yeah… Don't worry. You are first. When you're finished you can leave the court and no one could stop you. Annie and I will be there and will wait for Luke.'

'I guess you're right.' Rory said, but still was not convinced.

She spent one tough night. John had arranged one extra bed in the room and Rory lay there, but she just couldn't close her eyes. She watched Jess and his breathing. Rory didn't move and just thinking. She was thinking how wrong everything turned to be. She had dreamt for one happy life with Jess beside her. They both had wanted that. But every time something stood in front of their dream. Rory brushed her tears and closed her eyes in desperate attempt to fall asleep. She did, but only for few hours.

It was still dark out there when Rory woke up, but it was morning. She threw one look at Jess, but he still slept. Rory got up from the bed and stretched her back. Then went at the small bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She just walked out, when she heard two quiet knocks on the door.

'Yes?' she said and saw one young nurse, coming with her babies.

'They are awake and I thought if you're not sleeping…' the nurse said and Rory smiled.

'Thanks. I'll take them from here.'

The young nurse handed her the seats and walked out again. Rory took the babies and put the seats on her bed. Surprisingly, Jane and little Jess were quiet. They just cooed and waved with their little fists.

'Good kids…' Rory whispered and took off the belt of the seats. She took Jane first and put her on her breast. As usual, Rory flinched when the baby took the nipple. But she still was happy that she could feed her babies. That was healthier than any synthetic foods. 'Good girl…' Rory repeated as she watched the blue eyes of her baby daughter. It turned out that Jane had her blue eyes. Only this. Maybe and the curve of her eyebrows, but everything else were from Jess. 'You are so beautiful…' Rory talked to her as she leaned Jane on her shoulder. Minute later, she put one sleepy Jane back at her seat. Then she took little Jess and since she looked at his deep green eyes, Rory knew that the battle with the tears was almost lost. 'You are so big boy…' she whispered as she watched him feeding. He waved his tiny fists angrily in the air and emitted his baby sounds. 'And so look like your father…'

Rory lifted him up as he had fed and leaned his baby head on her shoulder. He was so worm and so little. She held him little more than usual and put him back in the seat.

'My miracles…' she caressed their little faces and felt one knot on her throat.

'Beautiful…' she heard Jess' voice, turned around to see that he was awake, and watched her.

'Hey… ' Rory came close and bent down to kiss his lips. 'Did we awake you?'

He smiled weakly and shook his head.

'No… I was… awake until you… fed them. I love watching you… like that.'

'How are you feeling?' she needed to ask that question although she could have seen that he was not change. Her fingers ran through his hair.

'Good…' he answered and closed his eyes for the moment. Meaning, he was not feeling better and he did not feel well, but he was not complaining. Rory had learned to read on his face. Since he did not want to worry her even more, by telling her that he felt bad, Rory already had read the signs on his face.

'Do you want some water?' she said avoiding that subject. Jess nodded and she gave it to him one glass and held his head until he drinking.

'Thank you.' He said and leaned back on the pillow. Small drops of sweat had appeared above his lips and Rory took one napkin to wipe them off of his face. 'You have… three babies now.' Jess tried to joke and she was grateful about that. Her fear now was that he was going to give up. He didn't sound in that way now, so just for that Rory could be calm.

'I love the three of them.' She smiled and leaned to kiss him again. Then her face turned serious. 'I have to go on the court today. I'll be the primary witness and then I'll go back here, okay?'

'Okay…' his smile touched her again.

'Luke is going to make you company while I am gone…' as she talked, the door opened and Luke came in to the room. He stood at one place since Jess didn't smile weakly and didn't try to joke with him.

'Come close… I won't… bite you… promise.'

'Very funny Jess!' Luke came close and nodded at Rory. She just had pushed the emergency button for the twins.

'Let me… kiss them…' Jess asked and Rory could not refuse him. She took off the belts again and leaned first Jane, then little Jess for one father's kiss. The tears shined again, but Rory resisted this time also.

The same nurse as this morning came to pick up the babies. She also checked Jess' vitals and wrote them in his chart. As she was gone, Rory dressed up her coat and leaned to kiss Jess once again.

'Take a rest please.' She said and looked at Luke. 'Look out for him, okay?'

'I will!' Luke nodded and sat beside Jess' bed.

'Greet Annie… from me!' Jess said. 'Tell her… that I love her…'

'I will!' she nodded and waved before to walked out from the room. Now, in the hallway, Rory took deep breath and blinked furiously to make her tears disappear. 'I'm good! I'm good!' she repeated and walked down on the corridor.

Rory bought some sandwich from the cafeteria and then took a cab to the court. She went there just in time. Annie threw at her in the moment she saw her. Rory hugged her daughter and remembered Jess' words.

'Your daddy says he love you!' she whispered and saw Annie's face lighten up.

'Tell him I love him also!' her daughter said and Rory had surprised once again how grown up her daughter was for her age.

'I will hun! I will!' Rory stood up and looked at her mother.

'How are you? I mean… the both of you.' She asked and rubbed Rory's arm calmingly.

'The same…' Rory sighed and saw her lawyer enter in the room. She nodded at him and murmured. 'Okay, let's get over with.'

Matt asked her about Jess first. He was sincere in his interest. Rory answered him politely and both silenced until the judge came in into the room.

'He'll try to provoke you.' Matt whispered as they rose.

'I've noting to hide!' Rory answered firmly and Matt nodded.

As she had expected, she sat on the bank first. Matt came to her and asked her to tell the whole story. Rory did not even blink. As she spoke, her eyes stared at Logan with pure hate. She had loved him once. She had thought that he was a man with good heart, despite his shortcomings. It turned out she had lied herself.

As Matt had said, his lawyer tried to provoke her, but she had lived enough.

'You asked me if that man was sober when he shot my husband?' Rory said firmly. 'Yes, he was sober and with full mind what he was doing! Because of him, Jess is now in the hospital fighting for his life!'

The jury looked at her with sympathy and the lawyer just said that he hadn't more questions. Rory was free to go.

'Come in the hospital, when you finished here!' she said at her mother as he walked out from the room. Lorelai nodded.

Thirty minutes later, Rory was already there she wanted to be. With Jess. She flew to him and searched the warm of his hug. She felt his hands slipped slowly over her and finally she was in home.

'Sh-hh…' Rory heard his whisper in her hair. He was trying to comfort her and she rested her head on his shoulder. 'I'm here…' his whisper again. 'I am here… for you…'

Rory sniffed and calmed in his embrace. Later, she will tell him later. All the news…


	97. Chapter 97 Just Breathe

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Here you can read - Jess' POV; Jess/Luke interaction; Rory and Jess talk; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...  
**

**Story:** Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life

_**

* * *

Chapter 97**__** Just Breathe**_

Jess felt it, from the moment he felt the lack of air in the courtroom. He knew that this time is serious. Even more than before. She heard Rory talking to him and only her voice kept his mind alive. Then… he felt some prick of a needle and his mind sank into dust. He woke up at the hospital. He could not move and felt so tired and light. Some noises around him made him confused, but he was so weak that he could not open his eyes. Then he fell again, just to wake up from Rory's voice and her touch as they had transported him in his room.

She looked so sad and desperate and he knew that she had cried. He could see that in her eyes. Jess gulped and moved his eyes on Luke. He was nervous, but Jess saw his fear also. He really loved him as a father.

'You can stop twirl your… watch.' He tried to talk. Even that took an effort from him. He felt very weak. Probably, because of his heart now.

Luke frowned and stopped this activity. He ran fingers through his hair again and his eyes continued avoiding Jess.

'You can… look at…me…' Jess coughed at his last words and Luke jumped from his chair immediately.

'Are you okay? You want me to call someone?'

'No…' Jess tried to move his head. He did that, barely. 'It happens.'

'You have to sleep.' This time Luke leaned to him and his hand squeezed lightly Jess' arm. 'You need rest…'

'I will… later.' Jess tried to smile and he saw how Luke is on his last step before breakdown.

'This it shouldn't happen to you! Just… it is so not fair!' Luke studied his face.

'Agreed…' Jess said and looked how his uncle sat on the chair. 'I have to talk… with you… for something.'

'Sure... anything!' Luke still held the arm of his nephew, but so gentle as he was fragile. Jess almost smiled at the irony – he was fragile at that moment!

Jess silenced for one moment. He knew that this talk would be difficult for his uncle. For him also, but Jess already had lived it and was almost prepared. Almost, because who is not afraid from death? Who is not scared? He gulped once again and tried to stay focus.

'You know… The things for me… aren't very good…'

Luke did not say anything, just listened.

'I don't think… that I have… much time… here…' Jess continued and saw how Luke's eyes widened. He had understood.

'No, Jess! Please stop!' he tried to talk, but Jess moved his head again, insisting. His uncle had to listen.

'If something happens… to… me… I want you… to take care for Rory…' Jess said and saw his uncle's eyes shining. 'Annie… and the twins also… '

'Jess, please stop!' Luke squeezed his arm again. 'Don't say goodbye yet! You have to fight! There are so many people who love you!'

Jess smile lightly.

'I know… and I'm trying… but… Promise me!'

'No, I'm not!' Luke shook his head and leaned to Jess. 'You're going to do that by yourself!'

'Uncle Luke…'

'Just… breathe…' Luke said and pulled back, releasing his arm.

'It's funny…' Jess tried to smile again. 'Rory said the… same thing… yesterday…'

As he had called her with his mind, Rory showed up on the door and walked straight to him and straight at his arms. Jess frowned. She was upset. He put his all effort just to hug her.

'Sh-hh…' Rory heard his whisper in her hair. He was trying to comfort her and she rested her head on his shoulder. 'I'm here…' his whisper again. 'I am here… for you…'

Rory sniffed and calmed in his embrace.

'What's wrong?' Jess whispered and saw how Luke walked out from the room to give them privacy. 'You look… hurt?'

Rory pulled back and tried to smile trough her tears.

'Just a little breakdown. Don't worry.'

'Sure?' Jess frowned.

'I'm sure.' Rory nodded and brushed his face with her sleeves. 'Everything went good. I didn't expect that actually…'

Jess tried to smile, but coughed again. It happened from time to time when the oxygen was not enough. However, it passed quickly. John had adjusted the machine in that way.

'You look tired.' Rory frowned and took off her coat, throwing it at her bed. Then she came back to him and put one hand on his forehead. 'Did you sleep at all?'

'No… I couldn't.' He really felt tiredness. However, that wasn't unusual those days.

'You have to sleep.' Rory said and sat beside him at the edge of his bed.

'I will…'

'You have to save your heart, Jess!' she slipped her hand in his and her other hand had buried in his hair. 'You have to keep it for us…'

Her words had spoken so softly that Jess smiled. She could have been an excellent writer.

'I'm trying…' he whispered and felt how his eyes closed. 'Stay here…' he said and felt his lips touching the back of his hand.

'I am. I'm not moving from here.' Rory whispered, but he heard her and fell asleep.

Rory felt him relaxed and she knew that he already slept, but she continued to sit there and watched his face. The face she loved so much.

'He is a fighter.' She heard Luke's voice, but she did not turn around.

'He is, but… I hate to see him in that way! Just… ' Rory cut in the middle of her sentence. 'I'm tired, Luke. I'm so tired and desperate to see him struggle every day for his life. I want to help him, but knowing that I can't is nearly killing me!'

'I know that feeling.' Luke came close and stood just beside her. 'We spoke while you're gone. Jess wanted to make sure that…' he smiled bitterly. 'See? I can't even pronounce it!'

Rory knew for what he was talking about and froze for moment.

'He… gave up?' her voice trembled.

'No, no!' Luke quickly denied. 'He didn't say that. You know that he'll fight to stay here… with you and yours family! But… his voice scared me! His words… I never heard him talking like this before.'

'I know what you're meant. He is good with words…' she tried to joke. '… at least, when he use them.'

Luke tried to laugh, but it was weak attempt. After some awkward silence, Rory heard Luke's voice again.

'So it went good in the court?'

Rory nodded.

'It went good and tomorrow or the day after we probably will know the result.'

'That's good…'

'Yeah, that's good…' However, they both stared at the men on the bed. They both felt him more important than any case.

'He is lucky to have you, Rory!' Luke said and rubbed her arm. Rory heard him leaving after that.

'If that is what you call luck…' Rory put her lips on his hand again. 'Breathe Jess! Just… breathe…'

Those words were like a mantra for her now… She heard that the door was opening and turned around to see Doctor Smith and John entering.

'We need to talk with you, Rory.' John said and came close. 'We may have some solution for Jess' problem…'

'I'm listening.' Rory said and turned her face to him.


	98. Chapter 98 Possible Solution

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Here you can read - Rory understands one possible solution about Jess; her thoughts about past and present with him; family scene; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 98 **__**Possible Solution **_

Rory still stood beside Jess. She didn't move. She just waited for the two came close to her. Their faces were serious and she felt how her hands getting cold. Rory repressed the tremble in her voice when she had to talk.

'So, what solution?'

John rubbed his chin and first he checked Jess' vitals, then he turned back at Rory.

'I think that we still have disagreement with doctor Smith here, but the only thing that we are agree is that Jess is too weak to stay like this long time.'

'You said that his heart needs a rest and put him in coma, why did you wake him up?'

'Because my dear, the coma is not a solution for Jess. Not after the operation of his head last time. Do you remember that, the coma was our primary fear after the procedure?' Doctor Smith said and Rory nodded. She remembered. Jess was in coma almost ten days.

'So what now? He can't stop taking his medications!' Rory felt the warm touch of Jess' hand over hers. He still slept.

'We all agree about that.' John said and put his hands in the pockets of his white overall. 'So, we decided to try with some less aggressive medications for his condition and some liquids and medications, strengthen the heart.'

'And if they didn't work?' Rory said quietly and saw both doctors looked at Jess. 'What are the options?'

'We have to follow his previous condition on the monitor, periodically. If we see something disturbing… we have to operate.' Doctor Smith said.

'But his heart is too weak, how...?' Rory tried to remain calm. She really tried, but her voice slowly was turning into frantically

'Yes, we know and that's why we'll try with that treatment first!' John rubbed her arm. 'I know it's hard Rory, but you have to know that we're doing everything to save Jess!'

'I know. I'm just too scared and…' she stopped and lower her eyes on Jess hand over hers. He was so warm and contrasted with her cold fingers.

'I know.' John said and adjusted some numbers in the monitor. Then he turned back to look at her. 'I told you not to pretend in strong. I know you are scared and you have to know that we still working over the best possible solution here.'

'Okay.' Rory nodded slowly.

'Now, since you'll be here almost all the time I have to warn you for some things. It is possible for Jess to experience some heavy headaches first few days. It is not necessary, but it is most likely. That is going to be the effect of the new meds.'

'What I have to do?' Rory asked carefully. She had to remember.

'Call the nurse. She will put the painkiller in his IV and that is it.' Doctor Smith said and Rory nodded again.

'Okay.' Her eyes moved on Jess' face. 'He looks tired. Does he have to look in that way?'

'Yes, it's normal. We'll start with the new meds this evening.' John said. 'Let's hope that soon he will be better.'

'Yeah, let's hope…' Rory said quietly and continued to look at Jess until both doctors walked out from the room. She heard the door closed after them and the room suddenly was quiet.

The silent beeping of the monitor, following Jess' heartbeat was the only sound in there. Rory closed her eyes for one moment and her thumb draw small circles on Jess' hand. She liked to touch him. She liked to feel him alive and warm beside her. She loved him with her whole heart.

Strange, just now she remembered him as a seventeenth year old boy, which had arrived in Stars Hollow. He was differed, so different from the others. Moreover, maybe that what had attracted her to him. He looked like a perfect hoodlum guy with no perspectives in his life. Rory had looked inside of that vision of him. That is how she had found out about his love about the books. His visions of the life and his attachment to her.

Rory knew that she had made a mistake not telling him about Annie in a first place. It was a mistake living him after their first night spent together. They could have so much more moments now. Rory felt new tears in her eyes, but she didn't try to wiped them. She left them running free on her face. She didn't count how many times she had cried. Rory had lost the count, but she knew that Jess deserved every one of them.

'I love you.' Her words echoed in the small room. Nobody answered her, but she didn't need an answer. She knew that Jess loved her and he would fight to stay with her. That was one strangely calming thought. Thought, that gave her enough strength to kiss his hand and curled up on her bed. She was exhausted and it was only noon, but Rory fell asleep.

That's how Lorelai, Luke and Annie found them when they entered an hour later.

'Is mommy okay?' Annie lifted up her eyes to Lorelai and squeezed her hand.

'Mommy is tired.' Her granny answered her and looked at Luke. 'But she is okay…'

'And daddy?'

'Hey… princess…' Jess opened his eyes just to see his daughter standing close to his bed.

'Daddy!' Annie rushed to him.

'Careful with daddy, hun!' Luke warned her and lifted her little body up on Jess bed.

'Can I hug you?' Annie turned her childish eyes at her father and Jess nodded. In the next moment, he felt her small hands resting on his shoulders and her head on his right collarbone. 'I love you daddy!' she said and he felt how much he loved her too.

'I love you too, my princess!' Jess tried to speak normally. He did not want to scare her even more. It was hard for him to do that, but he put his whole will to do that.

Rory opened her eyes in that moment. She saw Jess hugging his daughter and she remembered her last thoughts before. If she wasn't so scared then… If she wasn't so stupid and childish! She gulped painfully and stood up in the bed.

'Mom! Luke!' she greet them and her eyes moved back at Annie, who pulled back of her father and jumped of his bed to hug her. Rory knelt and opened her arms to hug her daughter. 'Hay, sweetie!' she whispered in her hair. 'Were you good?'

Annie nodded.

'I was! Like daddy told me!' she said proudly and pulled back at Rory to sit on the chair close to Jess.

'So, any news?' Rory took the other chair and took Jess' hand. Now his one was cooler and her one was warm. However, Rory saw his face and did not find any signs of pain. That was good for now. Then her eyes moved back at Lorelai and Luke. 'Please say something good!'

'The case results would be clear after 2 days. The juries asked that time for discuss.' Luke said and frowned. He wasn't happy about that. He just wanted everything to be over and that sick bastard, who shot his nephew and kidnapped his granddaughter to get what he had deserved. Luke swore that if by any unknown reason they freed Logan, he was going to find him and shoot him by himself.

'Okay.' Rory said and her fingers caressed Jess' ones. 'We have some news also.' She said carefully and felt Jess' eyes on her.

'We do?' he asked unsecured.

'We do.' Rory nodded and laced her fingers with his. 'John came earlier with Doctor Smith. They said that maybe have a solution.'

'Maybe?' Luke threw a look at Jess, who still watched Rory. 'How so?'

'They said that will try with less aggressive meds for his illness and the other meds for his heart.' Rory was proud that she said that without any tremble. 'They are going to start tonight.'

'Side effects?' Luke asked again. He wanted to been fully informed this time.

Rory made short pause before answering in that question. She looked at Annie, who was sitting there quietly and just looking at her father.

'Possible headaches…' she said quietly. 'Sevier ones.'

'Oh, Jeez!' Now Luke sounded just like his nephew and that provoke one smile on Jess' face.

'I can… handle it!' Jess said and took the attention on him. Rory squeezed his hand lightly.

'I know you can.' She said and tried to smile too.

'So now, we'll have to waiting?' that was Lorelai. She looked at Jess, Rory and Annie and really hoped that the fate will be with them this time.

'Yeah… We'll have to waiting.' Rory said and her eyes didn't move from Jess' face. 'We have to!'


	99. Chapter 99 Fight or Flight

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... It was really hard for me to wrote that chapter. You can see why. Yes, it ends with the cliffhanger, but it's not the mean one. Here you can read - Rory experienced one of the biggest scares in her life; and yes - it is all about Jess;and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 99**__** Fight or Flight  
**_

Jess was strong person. He hated the weakness. He hated it more than everything. However, most of all he hated his own weakness. It not only hurt him, but also hurt the people he loved. That is why; he tried not to show it. He fought with it. Now, he felt that his body had betrayed him.

It was eight at night, when they started with the new treatment. John and Doctor Smith came personally to watch it. They wanted to be sure that there was not going to have any mistakes. So, one nurse put new IV in his system and changed some parameters in his monitor. His oxygen supplement had to stay. His heart and his lungs needed every help now.

Rory stood beside him and her hand held his in strong bond. Jess looked at her face and saw that she was scared. She was more scared than he was. He felt her thumb drew circles on the back of his hand, but that was more for her calmness than his.

There was noting from the beginning. Jess didn't feel it. He didn't feel any change, but John said that soon he had to. Jess nodded and saw them as they leaved. There was not any point of staying there, so John left his number to Rory and told her to call him if he has needed.

'Fingers crossed, huh?' Jess tried to joke when he saw her worrying face. Her lips trembled, but he saw her fight to stay strong. 'Come… here.' He said and Rory hesitated just for second.

She pushed herself from the door and went to him. Looked at his loving eyes, Rory couldn't resist more and sat on the edge of his bed.

'Come on…' his lips formed the word and his eyes were welcoming.

Her resistance was over. Finished. Her love for him made her leaned down and rested her head on his right shoulder. Her hand lay on his chest, where his heart must be. She felt his heartbeats and her tears starting roll again.

'I'm here…' Jess whispered and his hand lifted enough to rest on her waist. He felt her quiet sobs and knew that she had lost her fight. But he didn't blame her. She was strong enough until now.

'I'm sorry, Jess!' she said, trying to stop tears. 'I know that you hate me like that. I also hate my weakness, but I just…'

'Sh-hh… I was never… hated you!' he said and felt strange calmness just of her presence next to him. He loved to have her beside him. He had dreamt about her before. It was painful, but he had her now. She was there, lying next to him. Loved him…

'I can't loose you…' she whispered and her fear and dread was obvious in her words. Jess would do anything to erase them. 'I'll die if that happens! I'm so scared Jess!'

'I know…' were his only words. He knew damn well her feelings right now. He had felt at the same way, until she was pregnant. He knew that fear for loosing the one you love. Jess knew everything.

Later that night, he succeeded to convince Rory to go in her bed and try sleep a little. She looked pale and tired and Jess knew that she is at the edge of her powers. She leaned to kiss his lips and that made him feel good. He watched her walked in her bed. She curled up in two beneath the blanket. Her eyes had stared at him while she was falling asleep.

'My Rory!' Jess whispered with smile as he watched her normal breathing. He loved her so much that sometimes even hurt. However, he didn't give up from any moment beside her. Not single one. Jess smiled at the thought how thankful he should be to his mother. If Liz had not sent him in Stars Hollow in the first place, Jess never would have met the love of his life. Who knew where he would going to be now. Where he would end? Her love was the only thing kept him going. He didn't want to betray her. He loved her… His Rory.

Jess felt the first signs of the fatigue. He had learned to felt them. His weakness… His weakness it had to be stop someday. Jess closed his eyes and left himself on the darkness. He had to sleep and relax. He had to do that for Rory. Her face was the last thing he saw before the sleep swallowed him completely.

It was probably early in the morning, when Rory felt that something was not right. Her eyes turned wide open and she stood up quickly. Her heart raced as she went to Jess. She saw his calming face and then her eyes moved in his monitor.

'Oh my God! No!' She grabbed the emergency button and started to push him frantically. His vitals were dangerously low! 'Come on, Jess! You need to fight!' she murmured feverish. 'Don't give up of me now! Don't!'

In the next moment, she saw one nurse walked in the room.

'What happened?' she asked Rory, but her face showed everything.

The nurse pushed her away from Jess and hit the blue button in the wall. Rory knew that it was for the extremely bad situations and only the medical stuff could hit it. She felt her knees weakened and sat on her bed with eyes stared at the monitor. The numbers kept dropping and her heart froze. No! This could not be the end! Just could not! She was not ready!

One medical team rushed in the room and Rory saw them prepared the electroshock.

'He needs adrenalin!' screamed the doctor. 'Now! Quick people!'

The numbers continued dropping and Rory felt herself numb. Then she saw the line… The line showed no heartbeat. His heart had stopped.

'No!' she whispered, refusing to believe on what she was seeing. 'No! You can't live me, Jess! You can't leave me!'

'200! Clear!' she saw the doctor grabbed the affixes of the electroshock. He put them on Jess' chest and she saw his body jumped. Then her eyes moved back at the monitor – line.

'250! Clear!' next attempt and she saw that line again. Still, no heartbeat.

'Come on, Jess!' she whispered as a pray. 'Stay with me! Don't go, please!'

'300! Clear!' third attempt. His body jumped again.

'I love you, please…' Her whisper…

'Sinus rhythm!' Rory heard the nurse and saw that line had gone, replaced by the signs of his heartbeat. '80/50 and growing up… 100/70 and stands still!'

The air exploded in her lungs and she bent her head down. She deafen for one moment. She almost lost him, again. Rory covered her face and her shoulders shaken.

'Your husband is fine now.' She heard the voice of the same nurse and her hand rested on her back. 'He is stable and we called his doctor.'

Rory sniffed and tried to pull together.

'Thank you.' She looked at the nurse and tried to smile, but she could not. Her body and mind still were in shock.

'It's okay…' the nurse had calming voice. 'I can understand you, but he is good now.'

'What happened?' Rory asked still could not control her voice.

'Probably something of his new meds reflected unfavorably on him. We don't now yet, but the doctor ordered some tests to see what happened. Soon, we'll know.'

'Okay…' Rory nodded and saw how nurse exited from the room.

She moved her eyes back on Jess. Then on the monitor and back on Jess.

'Oh, God!' finally she burst into tears. 'Why don't you spare him? It's not fair! It's not fair!'

Rory cupped her face again. Her shoulders shook under the pressure.

'Why him? He is so good… Why?'

She bubbled frantically, but she didn't care. There was nobody in the room except her and Jess. He was alive and she just had experienced the next big shock in her life. Rory swayed her body in desperate attempt to calm herself, but she knew that the only way she could do that was by touching Jess.

Her legs were weak and shook also, but she somehow managed to reach the chair next to his bed and dropped there. Her trembled hand took his one. He was warm. Alive. Rory rested her head on the bed and sobbed again. He was alive.

They brought her the twins early this morning. She was already in condition to talk with people. Jane and little Jess were like balm for her soul. They were part of her and Jess. She touched every one of them with love and care. Then fed them, close to Jess. They had brought him back to life previous time. Maybe they would do the same again.

The same nurse came to took them and smiled at Rory. Then John entered in the room and his face had frowned.

'What?' Rory asked trembling.

'I just received the results…'


	100. Chapter 100 Against All

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... It was really hard for me to wrote that chapter. It's 100th chapter! Congratulations to al! We do this together! You kept my muse alive and keep doing that. So, what you expect to happen here? End? Oh, no!Not at all! I'm not going to rush into it and make all things happen quickly. Drama? YES! Jess and Rory? YES! Emotional chapter? YES!;and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 100**__** Against All**_

Rory knew that he is the one. She knew that from the moment she had turned around from her homework and had seen him entered in her room. Her life with Jess wasn't easy. Never were. But she knew that. Even when she was with Logan and thought that, he would be the man she was going to married. Even then, some small part of her heart whispered to her that Jess was the one she want in her life. He always was and always will be. She knew that. Even now...

Watching that white line before, telling her that his heart was beating no more; her world had crashed down just for one second. No, just for the split of that second. She just could not imagine her life without him beside her. Rory knew that if she lost Jess, the part of her would be gone with him. Her bigger part… Her heart.

Rory had understood that from the moment she had seen his heart beating again. She felt alive again. It was as someone was giving her another chance to be with him. To have him beside her. She needed him like the air she breathed. Her Jess. Her world and centre of the Universe… Rory never thought that she was capable of that love. Strong love. Unconditional love. However, she was now.

Her heart was with him in all the time. He had stolen it since when she was seventeen and he never brought it back. Rory just wished she were strong enough to follow him when he had back to her. Two times. He had come to her two times and every time she had betrayed him. The third time, she had went to him and then again… left him. Again, caused him pain.

Thank God it was Annie, or she probably would end up married Logan. Who knew what her life would be now. At some point, Jess had saved her… again. Giving her Annie and showing her that there were more important things, than being a reporter. She loved that. She really enjoyed to be a reporter, but to saw how her daughter grown up in front of her eyes, was more important to her. Creating a home and strong family, that was her goal now.

These thoughts flashed through her mind as she looked at John, who came closer to Jess' bed. Seen his serious face and narrowed eyes, Rory knew that something was wrong… again. Her life with Jess had threatened… again. She released one tired sigh and laced her fingers with Jess'. His hand was motionless as his body. He still slept. They had told to her that he wasn't in coma and he woke up when he was ready. Couple of hours later, he still wasn't.

Rory looked at his calm face. Calm and pale, and felt the well-known knot in her throat. She wanted to cry again. She was tired of crying and she thought that the tears had finished, but it turned out a lie. Rory had more. And all for Jess. Every single one of them. They were all for him, because he deserved that. He deserved someone to love him so strong that even cry for him.

'Rory?' John called her and she tried to contain those tears and pulled together.

'Yes?' She just rose up her look. She didn't move from her place and didn't have a will to do that. 'What now?'

'I just received the results of his blood examinations.' John sat at the opposite chair and looked at Rory.

'What is wrong now?' Rory asked almost rude, but she did not care. Every time when some doctor came in that room, the results were always bad. She got tired. Tired and sick of all this. She just wanted some good news for instant. Not for her, but for Jess! He deserved that!

'He is allergic to one of the medications…'

'Of course…' she smiled bitterly.

'And one of them is too aggressive to his heart. That's way it almost stop…'

'It stopped completely!' now she rose up her voice. She was angry. 'His hearts stopped completely! I saw that line, showing that! They barely brought him back! And I am tired of all this! Do you know what it was for me? Just to sit and watch how the love of my life is dying in front of me, and I can't do anything to bring him back? Do you know?' Now her anger had mixed up with her tears.

'Rory…' John tried to say something calming, but just then Luke and Lorelai came in and saw Rory's face. John stood up and pulled back to make a place for Jess' family.

'Rory!' Lorelai rushed to her daughter and knelt beside her. 'What happened?'

'His heart stopped last night…' Rory said with trembling voice.

'What?' Luke dropped on the near chair and stared at Jess. 'How is he now?' he looked at John, standing beside him.

'Stable, but not for long…'

His answer pissed off Rory once again.

'Of course not for long! How can it be? This is Jess Mariano, why he has to have some luck?' her voice was rude and frustrated and she knew that it wasn't John's fault, but Rory couldn't control her emotions right now.

'Rory!' Lorelai intervened, but John lifted up his hand.

'It's okay. I know that she is upset now.' He said and checked once again Jess' vitals. 'We stopped one of the medications and we'll try to treat him without it. The other, caused the allergic reaction, has been replaced. Now we have to wait.'

'So, if I guess right… If Jess didn't influence from that treatment, he is going to need a surgery?' Rory asked with already mastered voice.

'He is going to need that surgery if his illness caused more problems of his health.' John answered. 'He can't have it now, because…'

'… of his heart. I know!' Rory rubbed her eyes. Lorelai stood up and put one calming hand on her daughter's shoulder.

'Thank you John.' She said and saw him leaving the room quietly.

'Why is he still sleeping?' Luke asked gazed at Jess' face.

'They told me that he is going to wake up when he is ready.' Rory said and looked at Jess' face as Luke.

'How are you feeling?' Lorelai dragged the third chair in the room and sat beside Rory.

'How am I feeling?' Rory smiled bitterly and reached to caress Jess hair. Her voice trembled. 'I felt… emptiness. One giant emptiness… When I saw that line on the monitor I thought that I already lost him! His heart had stopped mom!' Rory pulled back her hand and cupped her mouth with it. Her shoulders shook. 'I wanted to die with him! I just… wanted to beat again and when I saw that I just...'

Lorelai couldn't resist anymore. She grabbed Rory and pressed her in her embrace. She soaked every single sob of her daughter.

'I love him mom! Why it can't be so easy?' her cry made Lorelay to felt one giant knot at her throat too. She looked Luke. He didn't look any better. His shoulders were stooping. His face had darkened. Lorelai knew him better enough to know that inside of him, Luke was crying. He held himself only because of Rory, but Lorelai knew how much he loved Jess. He was like a son to him. And Luke was very proud of what Jess had become. Just in front of her, he called him _'my boy'_. So now, Lorelai knew that he suffered silently.

'Come on Rory!' Lorelai cuddled her daughter. She tried to find the right words. 'We still have a hope. There is still a hope for Jess…'

Hope always had and in that moment, Rory understood why.

Jess heard some noises, which pulled him out from the darkness. He tried to open his eyes, but they were so heavy. Then he heard some cry. Rory… She cried and mentioned his name… Rory cried for him. Jess fought to open his eyes. He fought to see her… Comfort her…

'Rory!' he heard Luke's voice. So, his uncle was here also.

Jess put his whole will and moved his fingers. Rory felt that. He knew she would feel it, because she held his hand.

'Jess?' her voice, so soft and caring came close and Jess slowly started to came back his senses. 'Jess? Come one! Open your eyes! I know that you can do that!' her hand was on his head and now slowly slipped in his hair. 'Come on… We are here for you… Open your eyes. I know you can hear me…'

His eyelashes trembled and Jess finally opened his eyes just to see one angel leaned over him. He liked his lips.

'Hi…' his voice was no more of a whisper. 'Am I in heaven? You're… like… angel…'

He saw her soft smile and she leaned to kiss his forehead.

'No. You are still here! With me…' she whispered close to his face and Jess felt her hot breath, brushing gently his skin.

Rory pulled back slowly, but kept holding his hand. Jess turned his head slowly just to see his uncle sitting at the other side of his bed.

'Uncle Luke?' he whispered and saw his uncle struggling with emotions.

'Don't scare us like that again okay?' he said and touched lightly his nephew's hand.

Jess smiled lightly.

'I'll… try…' then his eyes moved back at Rory and saw Lorelai smiling at him. 'Lor…'

'Hey, don't insult me, boy!' she cut him in the middle of her name. 'What happened to _mom_?'

Jess smiled lightly again. There was times when they could not even look at each other, but now…

'Sorry… _mom_.'

'That's better!' Lorelai stood up and rubbed his arm with one calming gesture. She turned serious. 'Fight, Jess! We all love you here!'

Jess nodded slowly and moved his eyes on Rory.

'I know.'

Loreali saw that look and coughed.

'Come on, sniffy! Let's give the kids some privacy! I want some coffee. Wonder is there something good?'

As she was talking she was already grabbed Luke at his arm and dragged him through the door. He could not say anything, just threw one apologizing look at Jess and followed his wife.

'You cried… again?' his voice was soft, caressing her. Rory just nodded and bit her lip. 'You are… scared?' she nodded once again. 'Come here…'

Rory didn't wait for another invite. She carefully sat on the bed and rested her head on his collarbone. Her hand was over his heart. She needed to feel his beatings.

'I love you…' she whispered and relaxed her body.

'I love you… too…' Jess leaned his chin on her head and slowly inhaled he scent. Her hair was so soft and silky and he loved it.

'This is just us… Right? Me? You?' she whispered again.

'There is no… me and you… here. It's only… us!' was his answer. He put another effort to lift his hand and rested it on her waist. 'Together… against all.'

'Yeah… against all!' was her whisper and Jess pressed another kiss in her hair. Another day, another fight… He was alive… again.


	101. Chapter 101 We Have To Wait

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... It was really hard for me to wrote that chapter, since I'm still on my crappy mood. Still, I think that you all deserve chapter like that. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama and it will be here very soon. Sooner than you think. What can you read here - Why Rory lost her sleep? Is Jess getting better?;and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 101**__** We Have To Wait**_

To watch him dyeing in front of her was probably the most horrible experience in her life. All the fear and pain mixed in one place – in her heart. It was as if part of her was dyeing on that bed. When she had seen that, his heart continued beating, suddenly all become so clear. Rory was relieved. That meant that still had a hope for him, but she knew that he was far away from the full recovery. She knew that he did not even start yet. However, when she saw his deep green eyes, staring at her again, Rory felt her whole again. He looked pale and exhausted, but she knew that he was going to fight.

It was in the middle of the night, but Rory could not sleep. She was scared to close her eyes. Instead, she just lay in her bed quietly on her one side and looked at Jess. He slept peacefully. His breathing was normal and he looked fine. Well, fine for his condition, he looked fine. She knew that from the moment she fell asleep, the nightmare would come. Her body still trembled from time to time. The fear was still alive in her heart.

Rory lost the battle with the sleep at the early hours in the morning. When she finally got up, her first look was at Jess. He breathed. He looked normal and Rory released one tired breath.

'He is good…' she whispered at herself. She flipped her hair from her face and went to bathroom. Soon one nurse brought little Jess and Jane to her. It was time for their feeding. This time, they wasn't quiet and that pulled one big smile in Rory's lips.

'We are angry, are we?' she singsong and the babies gradually stopped crying. 'Good… Good for you…' she kept talking quietly and sat on her bed, putting the seats next to her. 'Who's first?' she cooed as she leaned and unbuttoned the belt.

'Ladies first.' Rory heard Jess' voice, coming from the bed and turned to him smiling.

'Sorry if we wake you…' she said apologizing and took Jane, putting her on her breast. 'We are hungry…'

'I was awake…' Jess said smiling, watching her and the baby.

Suddenly, Rory lifted up her head and looked his face.

'What?' Jess had strange expression on his face.

'You… you're speaking normally.' She said, but she still couldn't believe it.

'I'm feeling better.' Jess shrugged, but his eyes stared the baby on her breasts. 'She finished.' He said and Rory woke up from her stare look.

'Yeah…' she said and lifted Jane on her left shoulder, caressing her little back. Then she took little Jess and put him at her other breast. 'How long you feel better?'

'Since I woke up and I saw you walking out from the bathroom.' Jess shrugged again.

'But you still look pale…'

'At least I can breathe normally and that's a relief…' his eyes moved on her. 'But you look tired.'

'I couldn't sleep last night… ' Rory caressed her baby's head. 'Nightmares…'

'I see…' Jess pressed the button for the bed and Rory saw he lifted up.

'What are you doing?' she was ready for fight. 'You are not so good to sit!'

'I'm not sitting. I'm still lying as you see…' Jess was right. He practically was lying on the bed, but his upper body was little higher.

'Okay. Forgive me, but…' she lifted little Jess on her shoulder and caressed his little back too.

'I know that you worry! Trust me, I know!' Jess said smiling. 'Can I touch them, before they take them?'

Rory knew how much Jess loved his children. She knew that seen them, but not touching them probably was killing him inside. Therefore, she took the seats with the babies and brought them to their father.

'They grow up every day!' he said and reached his hand to caress his babies.

'Trust me, I know!' Rory said and seen him so happy, made her felt happiness too. It was bittersweet, of course, but still some happiness.

'When you have to stop feeding them?' Jess asked and put one finger in Jane's hand. She squeezed it and laughed joyfully. He laughed too, but suddenly coughed.

'Jess!' Rory was ready to push the emergency button.

'No! It's ok… I'm okay! Don't worry!' he said and he really looked good. Rory sat back on his bed. 'So, when you have to stop feeding them?'

'After one or two months… I'll keep feeding them while I still can.' Rory shrugged. 'It's better than any synthetic.'

'Agreed…' Jess nodded and brought his attention back on the babies.

The nurse came for the twins. Jess and Rory had left alone and he smiled at her.

'You look beautiful.' He said and that caught her off guard. She came close to him and sat back on the bed.

'That's new!' she leaned her head at one side.

'You know that you are always beautiful to me.' Jess reached and laced his fingers with hers. 'Just forget to tell you that often.'

'You want something from me?' Rory lifted her eyebrows quizzically.

'In a matter of fact, yeah.' He smiled.

'What?'

'Could you… lie beside me? I like touching you…'

Rory did not ask or said something more. She just did what Jess wanted. Therefore, her head rested on his shoulder and she snuggled in him as it possible. She put her hand on his chest and felt the beating of his heart. That always calmed her.

'I heard you're talking in your dream last night…' Jess whispered and Rory felt his lips in her hair. 'You were really scared last night…'

'Yeah, I was.' Rory didn't even try to deny it.

'I know that feeling.' He said and she felt his hand rested on her waist. 'I know it well…'

They silenced for a moment, just enjoyed on each other's presence.

'Today they gong to tell what the verdict is.' Rory said quietly.

'Today?' Jess whispered.

'Today.'

'You should probably go.' He said and his hand drew circles over her waist.

'No, I don't!'

'Rory!'

'I can't stand him okay?' she higher her voice a little. 'Last time I saw him, I barely contain my will to shoot him! Thank God we were in the court and Annie was there!'

'Sh-sh… Calm down… Calm down… Okay, if you don't want, then you don't go.'

'I prefer to be here, with you…' Rory lifted her head just enough to looked at him.

'Okay.' Jess pressed lips on her forehead. 'Do what you want to do.'

'My mom and Luke should be there by now. They will pronounce the verdict around noon. Now it's about 10AM, so we have to wait and see…'

'Yeah… we have to wait…' Jess said and pressed her body close to his. 'We have to…'


	102. Chapter 102 Verdict

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... It was really hard for me to wrote that chapter, since I'm still on my crappy mood. Still, I think that you all deserve chapter like that. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama and it will be here very soon. Sooner than you think. It's already here and it's just a beginning. What can you read here - Is Jess getting better? What is Rory's favourite name? What is the verdict?;and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 102**__** Verdict **_

Surprisingly for Jess and Rory, John came little late this morning. It turned out that he had taken Jess' case very personally. When he saw that Jess was awake and looked so much better than yesterday, John finally smiled and decided to run more tests. He told them that he wanted to be sure.

Doctor Smith also came to warn them about Jess' examination scheduled for tomorrow morning. He also was happy to see Jess awake and asked him few questions. After he leaved the room, Rory and Jess had left alone once again.

'So then… Tomorrow?' She said and laughed nervously.

'Yeah, tomorrow…' Jess said dragging his last words and studying her face. He could feel her pressure. 'Rory, you do know that this would be just an examination.'

'Yeah…' she sat on the chair and took his hand.

'And you d know that if they see something, the problem won't be solved immediately.'

'I know…' Rory caressed his hand with her thumb.

'But you still worried and I can't do anything to make you feel better!' Jess looked at her and his eyes told her everything. He blamed himself.

'Jess, don't! Don't feel guilty about something that you can't control, okay?' she stood up and leaned to caress his face with her other hand. She smiled softly. 'This is not your fault! You know whose fault it is and I hope that he is going to pay!'

Jess smiled lightly and leaned his head on her hand closing his eyes.

'I also hope that he will pay! Especially, because of our daughter.' Jess said and his voice said everything. He frowned and that concerned Rory. He didn't need more emotions.

'Jess, relax!' she flipped his hair from his face and leaned to kiss him lightly. 'You know that it's not good for you. It's not good to get emotional right now! You have to save your heart, please…'

'I know…' Jess nodded. 'It's just…'

'Logan. I know that he have that quality to piss you off!' she continued with her caress. 'But you have to be careful now, okay?'

'I'll try.' Jess said. She knew that he never promised things he couldn't fulfill. Same thing was with his promises. He never promised something, when he knew that he could not do.

'Try harder this time.' She tried to joke and released his pressure a little. He was so fragile now. Rory never had imagined that he would be in that position someday. She always had thought of him as unbreakable rock. It was painful to see him like this now. Not to mention the strong love, Rory felt about him. That made things even harder.

'Look who is sad now…' Jess leaned his head and looked at her eyes. His senses were very accurate when it turned to her. Since he looked in her eyes, he already knew how she felt. 'Why? I told you that I will try and I'll keep my promise.'

'It is not that.' Rory murmured.

'Then what?'

'It hurts me to see you like this…' her lower lip trembled. 'I hate this!'

'Sh-sh… Hey!' Jess lifted his hand and slipped it behind her neck, pulling her head on his shoulder. 'You just said that we can't control those things.'

'I know, but… I'm not so strong when you are involved.'

'How cane you think about that? You are so strong! The stronger person I know! And I love you for that!' Jess felt her sitting on his bed and leaned on him. Her hands rested on his shoulders. Jess rubbed her back carefully. 'Just you have to believe that… You are strong!'

'I'm trying.' She whispered on his shoulder and pressed soft kiss there.

'You are succeeding!' he assured her and she felt his lips on her hair.

'Thank you…'

'You're welcome.' She heard his quiet laugh.

Couple of minutes later they had interrupted from two crying babies.

'Mrs. Mariano? Excuse me, but I think it's time… ' one nurse brought her the babies and Rory murmured before she got them.

'I like that name!'

'What?' Jess asked her as she took the babies and the nurse walked out from the room.

Rory turned back to him and one light smile shined on her lips.

'Mrs. Mariano. I like that name…'

Jess turned back the smile and watched her as she started feeding the babies.

Rory just got finished with the feeding and both with Jess spent some time with the twins, when the door opened and Luke, Lorelai and Annie entered in the room. Rory and Jess froze. They were coming from the court. That meant that they already got the news.

'Hi, family!' Lorelai welcomed them and her eyes widened as she saw Jess in fully conscious and almost sitting in his bed.

'What are you doing?' Luke had frowned, looking at his nephew. 'You have to rest, Jess and in that position I think that you won't do that!'

'Uncle Luke…' Jess frowned too, but before his proper answer, he heard the voice of his daughter.

'Daddy! You're awake!' she ran to his bed and climbed on the chair. Next thing Jess felt, was her small arms around him.

'Hey, princess!' Jess wrapped her with one hand and leaned to kiss her small head. 'How are you? You were good, right?'

'Yup, I was!' Annie had rested her head on Jess's chest and obviously felt comfortable there. 'As you thought me…'

'Good girl…' Jess caressed her back and smiled. She was his weakness and he knew that.

'Jess, you look… fine!' Lorelai said and took off her coat. Luke did the same.

'You even sound… fine.' Luke sounded confused.

'Jeez! Thanks people!' Jess lifted his eyebrows ironically. 'Man can't feel better!'

'Sorry, Jess. I just got… surprised.' Luke said and sat on the edge of Rory's bed.

'Yeah, me too, my boy.' Lorelai sat next to her husband and watched as Jess held Annie in his arms. She knew how much little girl had missed her father. Lorelai knew that both of them had created strong bond. Maybe, because they had met so soon and now they looked as a perfect family.

'No problem…' Jess said calmingly and saw Rory, who sat on her chair and looked at the twins. She had put the seat with them in one chair next to her and now, just buttoned their belt.

Jess knew that she was nervous and she could not ask about the case. Her face had worried. Jess could see that too. So, he coughed and tried his voice to sound normal.

'Any news?' he asked and tried to breathe slowly. He had to stay calm now. No matter of the news. He had promised Rory.

Lorelai and Luke exchanged looks and Lorelai took the word.

'The jury hadn't full majority. They gave him minimal sentence.' She spoke quietly.

'We'll appeal.' Rory said. She had mastered her voice and she looked even angry. 'We won't let him get out so easily!'

'Of course, girl! That's a word!' Lorelai tried to sound positive. 'Matt agrees with us and that's why I told him to proceed with that procedure!'

'Good!' Rory said and heard Luke murmured.

'I prefer to kill that son of a…'

'Uncle Luke!' Jess stopped him and rolled eyes at Annie.

'Sorry!' Luke snapped. 'But I really want that.'

Jess reached his hand in one innocent move and touched his forehead. His next words froze Rory.

'I think I have a headache…'


	103. Chapter 103 Unwilling Consequences

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama and it will be here very soon. Sooner than you think. It's already here and it's just a beginning. What can you read here - What consequences? Is that a real headache?;and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 103**__** Unwilling Consequences **_

Rory was angry. No, she was really pissed off! Damn, this Logan! He did it again! As far as Rory knew, she could imagine that his parents had helped him again. This time however, she did not let him get away. Her eyes gazed the twins, but she succeeded to catch one Jess' move. He reached his hand in one innocent move and touched his forehead. His next words froze Rory.

'I think I have a headache…'

'You what?' Her eyes widened. 'Say it again?' Rory stood up and leaned to him.

'It's a small Rory. Don't…' Jess tried to comfort her, as usual. This time, Rory didn't buy it. She smiled at Annie and reached hand to her.

'C'mon, honey!' she said and Annie took her hand, unwillingly separated from her father. 'Your granny is thirsty. Show her were the water is.'

Lorelai had caught Rory's look into her and nodded at Annie.

'Yeah. Granny is already old and forgets from time to time.'

'But we'll be back?' Annie wanted to know.

'Sure we will!' Lorelai said and that made Annie to take her hand.

'Okay, come, granny! I'll show you…'

Both went out from the room and Rory turned back at Jess. He had frowned, rubbing his forehead.

'Now how about the truth?' she came close and push the emergency button. 'I know you well and when you have headaches, they are never small.'

'Okay!' Jess snapped. 'It's strong. Happy now?'

'I'm not happy, Jess! You should know better…' her voice lowered.

'I'm sorry…' he said already apologizing. 'It's just…' Rory reached her hand and caressed his arm, smiling.

'I know…'

Luke saw the exchange of the words. He saw how quickly Rory had given up from her anger attitude. He even saw Jess apologizing! However, the thing that impressed him the most was her devotion and his will to protect her. Luke smiled secretly. Jess had found his perfect match.

One nurse came into the room.

'Mrs. Mariano?' she looked at her and Rory threw at Jess one secret look. 'The babies?'

'And my husband. He has headache. Doctor Smith told me that you have the instructions too…'

'Sure.' The nurse nodded and walked out, bringing back shortly with one small cup with two pills in there and one glass with water. 'Doctor Smith said that you have to take these and if they don't work, then we have to give you an injection.'

Jess nodded and took the pills. The nurse leaved the room with the twins. Rory pushed the button of the bed, so Jess could lie completely. He just released one sigh and allowed her to do that without complaining. Luke saw his pale face and threw one look at Rory. She tried to hide her concern.

Lorelai and Annie picked exactly that moment for showing up. Annie was very watchful kid. She saw her father lying instead of his previous position and ran to his bed.

'Daddy, are you okay?' her voice trembled.

Jess tried to smile.

'Sure, just little headache…'

'You need some sleep?' she looked so grown up now that surprised Rory.

'Yeah, daddy need some sleep.' Jess still fought to keep that smile and Rory knew that he did that only for his daughter.

'You feel better then?'

'Yup!' Jess still was smiling, but Rory saw the small wrinkles on his forehead. He was in pain.

'Okay, hun! Kiss daddy and left him to sleep and get better.'

'Okay, mommy!' Annie climbed on the chair and leaned to kiss Jess. Rory nodded at her mother and Luke and they said that would be here tomorrow.

From the moment, they leaved the room, Rory turned around to see Jess, closing his eyes and fighting with the pain. She sat on the chair next to his bed and reached hand, slipping fingers through his hair. She knew that he liked that.

'You're not getting better, are you?' she said five minutes later.

'I don't think so.' Jess said and opened his eyes, feeling pain even in that small move.

'I'll call to give you the injection, okay?'

'Okay…' he said and hearing his words, Rory already knew that his pain was already unbearable. Jess didn't give up so quickly.

Rory pushed the button again. The same nurse came, already holding the syringe. She shot him the injection and turned to leave.

'Why didn't you shot him the injection first?' Rory asked.

'Doctor Smith gave us the instructions. He wanted to try with pills first.' Nurse said and leaved the room.

'Jeez!' Jess cursed and Rory turned back to him. 'It wasn't that bad, since… ' he stopped and cupped his face.

'Since the first time?' Rory finished quietly and went to pull over the curtains. The room became dusk. She came close to Jess and her hand slipped again in his hair. 'You didn't answer.'

'Yeah…' his voice was barely a whisper. 'Like the first time…'

'Just relax, okay?' she tried her voice to sound calming. 'Breathe slowly and soon the headache will pass.'

'I know…' Jess answered quietly again. He opened his eyes just for a moment. 'Come here.'

'Jess…'

'Please come, I want to feel you beside me… That always helps me to feel better…' His eyes were tempting. His words even more.

Finally, Rory carefully lied next to him and put her hand gently on his chest. That was her usual place. Lying like this and feeling his heart, beating underneath her palm.

'That's better…' His whisper passed through her hair and made her shiver. Nice feeling slipped down to her spine.

'Agreed…' Rory said and pressed one soft kiss on his chest.

The night went calmingly. Jess felt better, but insisted Rory to lie beside him. She didn't refuse him and as a result, she slept peacefully the whole night. In the later morning, one medical team, leaded by John and Doctor Smith, came to take Jess for examination. Rory walked with them and waited inside as they put Jess for the MRI.

Now they had to wait for results…


	104. Chapter 104 The eyes of my daughter

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama and it will be here very soon. Sooner than you think. It's already here and it's just a beginning. What can you read here - Jest first MRI. How it goes? Lorelai and Luke bring some interesting news;and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 104**__** The eyes of my daughter**_

They pulled out Jess from the MRI thirty minutes later. Rory was nervous, but that was not the new feeling to her those days. And who could blame her. First, she almost had lost her husband, then the case went wrong and yesterday his headaches again… She had told her that to Doctor Smith and he had written that in Jess' chart. Anyhow, she felt that her heart raced every time she looked at Jess' face. His pale color constantly reminded her that he was not good. But his eyes… His deep green eyes shined with such love against her that sometimes she wanted to sink in them. And boy, her really had changed. Not only physically, but emotionally too. He had learned to open himself to the others. It was a long path, but Rory had helped him in every step of the way. Not to mention Annie. Their beautiful little daughter, and Jess loved with all of his heart. And the twins also. Jess adores all of his children. He was wonderful parent. That was something that Rory never would have thought before. However, Jess was wonderful and carrying in every step of the way. She knew that she could count on him, as he could count on her now.

Rory was sitting on the bench opposite the MRI and jumped from the moment they pulled him out of there.

'How it goes?' she asked Doctor Smith, who walked at the other side of Jess' stretcher.

'We should know by tomorrow.' He said with calming smile and looked at Jess. 'Your wife loves you very much!'

'I know!' Jess smiled and his eyes met Rory's ones. She heard the security in his words and suddenly felt better. Jess was sure that she loved him and his trust in her, made her little stronger.

'You are very dedicated people.' Doctor Smith said as they reached in Jess' room and Jess had moved in his bed. He still needed oxygen so, they put him the small tubes again.

'What do you mean devoted?' Rory asked and carefully covered Jess with the blanket, after the nurses had left the room. She smoothed few folds and sat beside Jess, taking his hand.

'I mean… You look so in love! How long you are together?'

Rory and Jess exchanged looks.

'We are celebrated our one year anniversary… this November.' Jess answered and looked at Doctor Smith.

'But you have a daughter…' he looked confused, and Jess and Rory smiled lightly.

'We have long history, before we actually get together.' Jess said and squeezed Rory's hand for the moment. 'We mat when we were at seventeen… Then let's just say that it's really long story.'

'If your story is written in the book, I should borrow it from my daughter.' Doctor Smith said. Rory looked at him with surprise.

'You have a daughter?'

'She is seventeen years old and we just moved here in New York. Her name is Daphne. The first book she bought from here was one of yours, Jess. She is a book tease. Then she looked the movie, now she is crazy about the TV show. And when she understood that I know you… well, let me just say that now she wants the autograph from you.'

'Really?' Jess was nicely surprised. 'With pleasure.'

'Good. Thanks and I appreciate that!' Doctor Smith smiled.

'Hey, you're trying to save my life, so that is the smallest thing I can do for you to return the favor.' Jess tried to joke and everybody smiled.

'Okay, so I'm going to bring you the book tomorrow. If that's okay?' Doctor Smith said before to leave the room.

'Sure. No problem.' Jess smiled. Rory looked at him. He was really happy.

'You have fans!' she murmured playfully. 'I'm gonna jealous!'

Jess grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. She almost fell on top of him. Their lips were only inches apart.

'You know that you are the most important to me!' he whispered before their kiss.

'Mommy! Daddy!' Annie's voice interrupted them, but they didn't pull apart too quickly. Their daughter had seen them so close and before. So they just smiled one another and just then turned their eyes at the door.

Annie was already in her father's arms. Lorelai and Luke came just then with Lorelai holding the seats with the twins.

'Hey, family!' she said and handed the seats to Rory and leaned to kiss her. 'I brought you gifts.'

'They are really a gift!' Rory said and took the babies at her bed.

'Hey, Jess! Rory!' Luke nodded and went to greet Jess.

'We have news for you!' Lorelai sounded enthusiastic and Rory looked at her with curiosity.

'What, mom?'

'Well…' Lorelai started, but saw that Luke frowned. 'What? She asked me!'

'That's because, you didn't let me say it! They called me, not you!'

'Oh, come on, sniffy! You just pick up the phone first!' Lorelai pouted.

'Lucky me!' Luke murmured.

'Daddy will have new book!' Annie said, lying on Jess' chest.

'What?' Jess caressed her hair. 'What did you say, my princess?'

'She stole my line!' Lorelai said with grumpy voice.

'Your line?' Luke murmured again.

'Enough kids!' Rory said with authority and that made Jess smile. 'I want to hear my daughter!'

'Fine!' Lorelai and Luke said at one voice.

Jess asked once again.

'What are you saying, princess? What book?'

'They called home and Grandpa Luke talk with them. And they he told that you have new book.'

'New book?' Rory looked at Jess quizzically. 'You never told me that…'

'I told you, but…' his face faded a little. 'You didn't have enough time to read the manuscript.'

Rory remembered. Jess had told her just before Bella and then Annie and the shooting… She nodded, but now she smiled.

'I'm so happy, Jess!' she leaned and kissed him softly. 'I can't wait to read it!'

'Can I speak now?' Luke said and everybody looked at him.

'Sure, go ahead.' Rory said and took one of the babies, turning her back at them to feed him. Little Jess was very grumpy today and insisted for his eating. 'Here ya go my boy…' she whispered as she unbuttoned her shirt. His angry cry stopped in the moment he started eating.

'Your publishers called and asked about you Jess. I told them that you had personal problems now and you cannot handle all this. They told me that there is no problem and you could meet them when you get better. But your book will be on sale from tomorrow.'

'Good!' Jess smiled and kissed Annie. She jumped from the bed and went to see her mother and her brother.

'I'm so happy for you, Jess!' Lorelai said and rubbed his arm. She really was. Jess deserved something good already. Some good news might help him.

'Thanks, mom!' he answered with light note.

'Me too! I'm promoted to 'mom' once again!' she joked and saw the joyful flames in his eyes. Jess was good man now and Lorelai was happy that her daughter had found him again. She looked at Luke. 'Don't stay, like a numb! Give him the book already!'

Luke snapped and pulled out one book from his jacket. He handed it at Jess. Rory threw one look at his hands and turned back at little Jess. He had fed already, so she buttoned her shirt and leaned him at her shoulder. Patting him lightly, Rory came close to Jess. She saw the book in his hands. Simple brown covers and the title had written with golden letters. _'The eyes of my daughter'_.

'Jess!' her eyes shined.

'She inspired me.' He shrugged and looked at Annie, who played with her little sister. 'It's not autobiographic this time… Well almost. You have to read it and I don't want to spoil you.'

'Okay…' Rory nodded with shined eyes and reached her free hand to caress his cheek. Jess closed his eyes for the moment and leaned on her. 'I'm so proud with you…' she whispered and that simple word made him feel accomplished man.

'Thanks.' He said and watched her as she put little Jess back on his seat and took Jane this time.

'Now I have a celebrity in my family!' Lorelai said and clapped with her hands. 'We should celebrate that with coffee!'

Luke shook his head.

'Sometimes, I'm really concerned about your health, Lor! Your obsession for coffee is unhealthy!'

'I like my coffee!' Lorelai snapped.

'I like it too!' Jess added.

'See? That's my boy!' she said and rubbed his arm again.

'But… he has doctor's order, forbid him to drink now!' Rory said and stood up from her chair again. This time, with Jane on her shoulder. She patted her back lightly.

'We are tricked my boy!' Lorelai said with regret.

'Guess we are…' Jess agreed with her, but he didn't look unhappy. His family surrounded him and he felt happy for the firs time since one long period.

'So, some news from you today?' Luke asked little nervously.

'Nope.' Jess shook his head. 'Tomorrow.'

'I guess we have to wait…'

'No choice about that.' Rory said and looked at Jess. 'Just hope for more good news, that's all.'

'We all hope, hun!' They all looked at Jess.


	105. Chapter 105 There For You

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama and it will be here very soon. Sooner than you think. It's already here and it's just a beginning. STARTS NOW! What can you read here - Rory read Jess' new book. What is her reaction?; Jess received one surprising visit. Who is it?; cliffhanger at the end (yeah, that's me - again!);and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 105**__** There For You**_

'_And that's how the thing goes… I never thought that my daughter would have such luck, coming from me. However, looking at her eyes, so like mine, I already knew that she would always love me. No matter when the life send her. No matter how bad or good people, she would meet. I would always hope that she would meet the love someday. I was lucky to have mine beside me. _

_Life is the better teacher. It could punish you or love you. It could give you or take from you. It could hit you or care for you. Nevertheless, you always have to fight with it. Fight to stand still against the winds of the problems. Taking over the challenges, standing in your way. You always have to remember that no matter how hard you are trying, the life always would stand against you. You just have to find your place. I found mine… Next to the love of my life and looking in the eyes of my daughter, I finally felt in home._

_THE END'_

Rory closed Jess' book and looked outside the window. It was almost morning. She had spent the whole night reading. Her eyes were teary, but not from the light. Jess had done it again. His writing was so passionate and his style was so one of a kind that she just could not react in any other way.

He was right. It wasn't so autobiographic than emotional story about one father. The character had written to look like Jess. He even had the similar experiences. He had brought back at his hometown to understand that he had a daughter. Rory sniffed, it was so like him. He always wrote what he felt. That is why she liked his style. It was one of a kind. If she were not so partiality for him, she would have written one good critic article about this book. However, Rory was. Moreover, it would have been strange wife to write critic about her husband. Nevertheless, she definitely was tempted. Maybe if she posted it in some small paper as hers in Stars Hollow? Nice thought to think about it.

Rory slid down on her bed and yawned sleepy. She had one or two hours to sleep, before the morning round up. John had to come with results. Doctor Smith always came later. Rory closed her eyes, holding the book beside of her.

She woke up two hours later. Jess still was sleeping, but he had too. He needed this. Rory smiled bitterly. He really had found his way, back to her. It took them really long time to admit that their feelings are still strong and always was. However, they did it. They were still together, fighting against all.

Rory felt surprisingly fresh this morning. She even changed her clothes. Just after she had finished with feeding her babies, Jess opened his eyes. He saw her putting the babies on her bed and playing with them as they laughed joyfully. That picture brought one smile on his face too.

'I love to see you smiling.' He said and she threw him one look.

'I love to see your smile too!' Rory answered him and tickled the twins. Their happy laugh made their parents laugh also.

'I read the book! From cover to cover! All of it!' Rory said after the nurse came and took the babies.

'Rory, you do know that you have to sleep sometimes!' Jess frowned. He had noticed the blue circles under her eyes.

'I slept, but I also read. Jess it's so awesome! You brought me in tears!' Rory came close to him and hr hand caressed his hair gently. 'I wish I could write some critic about it!'

'Whoa! My best critic ever!' He tried to joke, but he felt happy that Rory liked the book. Jess had written it in his most difficult times when she was pregnant. He had put his whole soul into it. Seen the approval in her eyes, was the most precious prize for him right now.

'It's really good and touching! I love the end. Happy end. He finds his happiness and love in the place he never thought he would be back to. That has so well written. You are good, Jess! I'm so proud of you!'

Jess shrugged, but he looked happy also.

'Glad you like it!'

'Don't be so modest! You deserve a prize for that!' Rory said and her fingers slipped down on his face.

'Can I receive it now?' he said and reached to grab her arm, pulling her close to him.

'What?'

'My prize.' Jess murmured and his other hand slipped in her hair and pulled her down for one kiss. When she pulled back, Rory had lost her breath.

'That was my prize… or your prize?' she said breathed heavily.

Jess smiled at her expression.

'I guess it was prize for both!'

'Thanks…'

'You're welcome!' his eyes shined against her with love. It was nice feeling, to love and loved back.

The door opened in that moment and both of the turned their faces in that direction. Their smiles faded in that moment. There stood the two people, Jess never thought he would see together ever again. Liz and Jimmy.

He knew that he had to stay calm. He knew it. But somehow, they always brought the worst in him.

'What are you two doing around here?' he snapped.

'Jess!' he heard Rory's voice and felt her hand on his shoulder.

'We just came to see you.' Jimmy said and threw a look at Liz.

'Yeah. Is it so strange to come and visit our son?'

'Jeez! Now I know how good artist you are!' Jess sounded sarcastic. 'What is the real reason here? Just tell me, Liz! Then you both can go!'

'We really came for this, Jess!' Liz insisted and came close to his bed. Jimmy followed her. 'Luke called to tell me and…'

'You are lying! I hate when you do that!' Jess snapped again.

'Jess, please! Relax!' Rory looked concerned. That whole visit did not influence him well.

'Okay, I'm lying! Jimmy went in Stars Hollow and when he asked for you, the man running the diner as Luke isn't there, told him that you are in the hospital. He called me and we are here now.'

Jess rubbed his eyes and laughed ironically.

'Just that? You haven't hear for months… hell – years! And suddenly, you come here and expect what for me?'

'Noting! Just… wanted to see you, Jess!' Jimmy said and reached to touch his son.

'Don't!' Jess hissed narrowed his eyes. 'I don't need that and I certainly don't need you!'

'Jess…' Jimmy's voice pleaded. 'You can't avoid us forever!'

'Sure I can! You do that pretty well those years!' Jess coughed and that concerned Rory even more.

'Jess!'

'Get out… from here!' now he felt the lack of air again. She looked at the monitors and saw that his pulse is to high.

'Jess, relax, please!' she rubbed his chest, trying to easier his breathing. John had thought her that.

'But…' Liz looked concerned.

'Get out of this room! Can't you see you get him worse?' Rory snapped. She was rude, but did not care. Her only care now was Jess. 'Breathe slowly!' she looked at him, trying to master her voice. 'Breath in and breathe out… repeat that.'

Rory saw him closed his eyes, trying to follow her instructions. He had grabbed her other hand and squeezed her. Rory wouldn't mind. She would walk through any pain if that means that he would be okay.

She lifted her head and saw that his parents are also in the room. Seeing the scare on their faces, Rory almost felt pity about them, but almost. They had hurt Jess. He had suffered enough, because of them. Rory hate to see Jess hurt. That's why she didn't put any regret in her words.

'Are you still here? If you love him, leave now!'

Strangely, but they listened to her and walked out. Both threw one final look at Jess' bed at the door and then the door closed behind them. Rory felt Jess breathed normally and she looked at the monitor. His pulse started to normalize too.

'How are you feeling?' she asked and felt that the grip around her fingers got thinner.

'Good…' Jess opened his eyes and looked at her. 'Better… I'm sorry for this!'

'It's not your fault!' she leaned at him and caressed his face.

'I know, but… still!' he tried to smile and that warmth her heart.

'I'm here. I am always here for you! You know that!'

Jess nodded and his eyes told her how much he loved her and needed her in his life. And she was there.

The next one, who opened the door, was John. He had serious face and carried Jess' results.

'I've got two news for you. One bad and one good. Which one is going to be first?' he asked and this time, Rory was the one who grabbed Jess' hand.


	106. Chapter 106 Two News

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama and it will be here very soon. Sooner than you think. It's already here and it's just a beginning. STARTS NOW! What can you read here -Luke and Lorelai have one interesting meeting; What are the news for Jess and Rory?; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 106 **__**Two News **_

Luke and Lorelai just entered inside of the hospital. This time, Annie had left in home with Sookie. Rory had called the yesterday and had told them to do that. She was just a little girl and that whole pressure did not influenced her well. Therefore, today only Luke and Lorelai had came.

Walked to Jess' room Luke saw two figures sitting there. Two figures, which he never thought he would see together again. Jimmy and Liz.

'I can't believe this!' he snapped and Lorelai threw him one surprising look.

'What?' Then she followed his look and frowned. 'Oh… That's Liz. Who is the man beside her?'

'Jess' father, Jimmy!' Luke said through clenched teeth.

'The one who left him?' Lorelai felt strange protective feeling growing inside of her. She wanted to protect Jess. How the things had changed so far, she didn't know, but she did know that Jess was from her family. She didn't want him to feel hurt.

'Yeah, the one who left him… twice!' Luke murmured angrily and both with Lorelai came close to the couple. 'What are you doing here, Liz?' he didn't even try to sound polite.

'I came to see my son.' She answered and both with Jimmy stood up. 'Is that a crime?'

'You bring me in tears!' Luke sounded sarcastic. 'You didn't come last time, why now?'

'You don't need to be that rude, Luke… I… I made a mistake…' Liz looked at the ground.

'You did that mistake long ago, Liz!' Luke threw his hands in the air. 'You know what, just… forget it! Tell me why you are here!'

'To see…'

'No, hun! He meant the real reason!' Lorelai's voice wasn't any more polite than Luke's.

'We really wanted to see Jess.' Jimmy added and Luke shot him a look. 'But he got bad since we were inside and…'

'You were inside? With him?' Luke threw one concerned look at the door.

'He couldn't breathe…' the tears in Liz's eyes looked real and probably they were, but Lorelai couldn't feel any pity to that woman now. So as Luke.

'Are you crazy? How can you enter there, without asking?' Luke grunted. 'His heart is bad and any stress could provoke crises!'

'I didn't know…' Liz cried.

'You should've asked!' Lorelai saw Luke's hands clenched in fists. He was upset and he was scared about Jess. She knew that feeling. 'Damn you, Liz! If something happens to him, because of you…'

'Hey! Don't need of that tone here! She is scared enough!' that was Jimmy. He held Liz through her shoulders.

'You so need to shut up now!' Luke grunted at him. 'You didn't care for that boy for all these years! You don't know how important he is for us! So, shut up!'

'Luke…' Liz tried to calm her brother, but that only made him angry even more.

'You both need to leave! Now!' he said with low voice.

'We want to know if he is okay… Just that.' Liz said through tears.

'I'll call you! You don't need to be here! You're upsetting Jess and he is fragile now. He needs his family. He needs people, who love him! He needs peace!'

That upset Liz even more, but she nodded.

'We'll be in Stars Hollow.' She said and both with Jimmy walked down on the corridor.

Luke stayed and stared after them as they hid in the elevator. Then he walked and slammed one of the walls.

'Damn it!' he grunted once again.

'Luke. Calm down, honey!' Lorelai went to him and rubbed his back. 'Jess can't see you like this. You have to pull together!'

'I know, but… Just… That's Liz!' Luke said and just now, he felt the pain in his hand. He looked down and saw that he had scratched his bones. 'Damn it!'

'Okay, let me take you to someone, who can help you with this and then we can enter to see Jess.' Lorelai said softly and took his arm, almost dragging him.

They entered in Jess' room, just as John said.

'I've got two news for you. One bad and one good. Which one is going to be first?'

Lorelai saw how Rory grabbed Jess' hand. She saw the pale face of her daughter and understood that Rory was scared.

'Would you mine if we join in?' Luke asked and John turned to see them. 'We are from the family!' he said and John nodded.

'Okay.' He turned back to Rory and Jess. 'As I said, which new is going to be first?'

'Good.' Rory answered quietly.

'The good news is that his heart medications worked. The only thing he needs now is no stress and lots of bed rest.'

'Well, he just got one.' Rory said quietly.

'What?' John asked politely.

'Stressful situation…' she tried to master her voice.

'My parents were here and I… ' Jess made short pause. 'Let's just say that we are not in good terms.'

John already checked his vitals and frowned.

'Your blood pressure rose up… And your pulse too… ' John wrote that in his notebook. 'How are you now?'

'Little tired, but other than that…' Jess shrugged.

'You need a rest now.' John said. 'You need something for your sleep?'

'No. I don't. I sleep well.' Jess nodded at Rory. 'She is different story…'

'I'm fine!' Rory snapped and squeezed his hand, frowning. 'You said that there is a bad news also. What is it?'

'Your illness… ' John looked at Jess. 'The medication we give it to you, does not solve that problem. The one it can, provoked your heart to stop beating. We need to fine new one, which is not too aggressive. But…'

'The surgery would be necessary?' Jess asked quietly.

'Yes, but for now we have to focus on your heart! You have to rest and relax as long as you can. Also, you may go home tomorrow.'

'What?' Jess sounded surprised. 'Can I? I mean…'

'Well, we have to wait for the surgery and I think that in home you can rest better.'

'Sure!' he smiled at Rory.

'I'll take care for that!' Rory said.

'We also can help for that!' Luke added and that provoked John's smile.

'I'll go and prepare your documents. We'll see tomorrow!' John nodded at everybody and went out of the room.

'Home, huh?' Jess said almost could not believe that soon he would be out of this hospital.

'Yeah, home…' Rory whispered and sat on the chair.

'Are you okay?' Jess frowned at her face. 'You look pale.'

'I'm fine, just… ' she tried to smile. 'I just want you to be fine!'

'We all want that!' Luke said and both with Lorelai came close to Jess' bed. 'And we make sure that everything will be okay with you!'

'Jeez! I have my personal protectors!' Jess tried to joke.

'I'm serious, Jess!' Luke frowned and rubbed his nephew arm.

'I know, Uncle Luke!' Jess nodded at his uncle. 'I appreciate this.' He turned his head back to Rory. 'You really look bad and don't try to lie!'

'He is right, Rory!' Lorelai frowned.

'Fine! I skipped the breakfast!' Rory said and rubbed her eyes, trying to banish the tiredness.

'Skipped the breakfast?' Lorelai's eyes widened. 'Come on, sniffy!' She grabbed Luke's elbow and dragged him to the door. 'We need to find something decent to eat in that hospital!'

They walked out from the room and Rory released one tired sigh. Jess squeezed her hand and made her to look at him.

'Come here…' he whispered.

'But…'

'Come here!' he insisted and Rory gave up. She stood up from the chair and leaned beside him. Her head rested on his collarbone. She felt her hand held her over her waist and his chin rested on the top of her head. 'Feeling better now?'

Rory released another sigh.

'I'm always feeling better, when I'm with you…'


	107. Chapter 107 Steal The Moment

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Oh that drama... How could you not love it? I saw in your reviews that you are really concerned about Jess' health. I have to tell you, you should be. His problems are still here. I'm bad, am I? I'm not gonna give you a hint about him, you have to read and to see what is going to happen. Now you can read - Can Lorelai see Jess through Luke's eyes? Is she really accepts him? What's wrong with Rory? Is she too concern about Jess' health?;and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 107**__** Steal The Moment **_

Luke and Lorelai came back in the room just to see one sleeping Rory. She rested in Jess' hands and he only made one quick nod at them.

Lorelai shook her head and put the wrapped sandwich on the cupboard, next to her bed.

'She looked exhausted.' Lorelai whispered and sat beside Luke, near Jess' bed.

'She is…' Jess answered quietly and threw one quick look at her. 'She can't sleep at night. Only two or three hours at most.'

'She worries about you.' Luke said and looked at sleeping Rory. She snored a little, but she breathed normally and looked calmed in Jess' arms.

'She worries too much…' he answered and his face faded a little. 'I wish I could help her somehow…'

'You can!' Lorelai said and Jess looked at her. 'Stay out of trouble and be careful with your heart!'

'That I can do! Or at least I'll do my best for that.' Jess said and fixed some curls behind her shoulder. Rory continued to sleep and just shifted a little.

'In home should have been easier…' Luke said and saw his nephew frowned. 'What?'

'Liz and Jimmy…' Jess said with frustration.

'Yeah… right!' Luke snapped and felt Jess' emotions right now. 'They would probably being there. Don't worry, I can handle with them!'

'We can do that!' Lorelai had frowned in her turn. She felt her protectively side rose again. 'I can help!'

'Sure you can…' Luke slipped his arm over her shoulder and squeezed her lightly. Thanks to that, Jess saw his bandage hand.

'Jeez, Uncle Luke! I didn't know that you can't hold a knife!' he tried to joke, but Luke frowned again. 'What? Is it serious?' Jess looked concerned, but Luke quickly tried to calm him.

'No. Just my hand met with the wall!' he grunted out quietly and looked at Rory, who shifted in her dream.

'Your hand met the wall?' Jess raised his eyebrows. He was intrigued.

'Yeah, just happened!' Lorelai said and exchanged look with her husband.

'And you're not going to tell me why?' Jess asked, but he knew that they wouldn't tell him. They had decided to keep him safe of all troubles or problems around him. That would've been cute, if that wasn't Jess. 'Am I right?' he asked again.

'Yup, my boy!' Lorelai answered. 'Our lips are sealed! By the way, I started your book…' she said.

'Rory finished it… last night.' Jess said in answer and rolled his eyes at sleeping Rory.

'You mean she read all? The whole book?' Lorelai looked surprised.

'Yup! The whole book and even told me that want to publish one critic article about it.' Jess sounded proud. Rory's words still made him feel good about his work.

'Oh, boy! Now I can't wait to read it by myself!' Lorelai exclaimed. Her daughter always took carefully her books. She always had told her that Jess is an excellent writer, but Lorelai did not have a time for reading at all. Moreover, she was not his fan by that time. Now she was curious. And the book started promising.

'That's Rory's opinion…' Jess tried to sound normal, but he was really happy for Rory's reaction.

'And I trust her! She did not read whatever. That's why, I'm really intrigued!' Lorelai said once again and saw how modest Jess was. She threw one look at Luke and saw how proud he was from his nephew. Both deserved to be happy, Lorelai thought. She knew how long Luke had denied that he missed Jess, but he had admitted that one night at her. Jess was like a son to him. He really cared about that boy and Lorelai could understand why, just now. She could see Jess through Luke's eyes now. Because, she loved him as a son.

'You two look really strange…' Jess raised his eyebrows again.

'Why?' Luke and Lorelai answered in one voice.

'You look at me as an alien.'

'Sorry!' Again in one voice and if Rory hadn't slept in his collarbone, jess would laugh.

'I guess we both thought about you…' Luke said and threw Lorelai one look.

'Yeah, Jess! We are really proud of you…'

Lorelai expected from him to be sarcastic or even made a joke on these words, but Jess surprised her. He just smiled lightly and his eyes fell back at Rory.

'I owe this to her! She made me that man and I'll always love her for that!'

Lorelai saw the love in his eyes and the softness in his words and that brought some tears in his eyes.

'You should be a writer…' she said and Jess smiled at her lightly.

'I am.'

'Good profession you chose!' she nodded and soon after that, both with Luke went out. They arranged the travel with Jess for the next day. He asked them not to tell Annie. He wanted to be a surprise. His little girl loved surprises. Luke and Lorelai agreed and leaved.

Jess lay awake little longer after that. He just enjoyed holding Rory in his arms. He knew that their life was not going to be easy now, but it never was. So, what was the difference now? He knew how much she loved him. He had understood that already. Jess only hoped that he would be worthy for that love. Thinking about that, Jess fell asleep.

Rory woke up hungry. She was hungry, because she had not eaten all day. Her eyes dropped at the wrapped sandwich on the cupboard and she carefully stood up from Jess' bed. He slept peacefully and his breathing was normal. As a habit, her look was at his monitor. The numbers there were normal and she released one sigh. Good. He was good for now and she has to be calm.

Rory sat on the chair and ate her sandwich slowly and with pleasure. Since tomorrow, they would eat decent food. She already had Jess' diet. John had given it to her. Rory or her mother had to shop for it and she they finally would be at home. She looked at Jess… Their home… Suddenly, Rory reached and took the book. Jess had written some good stuff about home.

'_I was on my way back home. I did not know how people would welcome me. I was not the nicest guy before. I have not change much since then, but I really missed that place.__ Now, drove in the old streets and watching the trees passing beside me, my heart felt in home again. I just wanted to see her eyes now and I could have seen everything in this world…'_

Pure and simple. Just Jess, and how he felt heading back home one year ago. He did not know that he has a daughter. He was not prepare for be a parent, but he was now. Moreover, for Rory he did really great job.

She closed the book and went in the bathroom to wash her hands. Seeing her face in the mirror, she almost got scared.

'I look awful!' Rory grunted out and her fingers touched her face. She shrugged. When she got back home, everything would be different.

Hour later, one nurse brought her the twins. Rory told the nurse to prepare them for the morning and she told her that they already knew and the kids would be ready. Rory appreciated that and she made no illusions why her babies were so important for the personal. It was all because of John and she reminded herself to thank him and Paris for the cares.

Rory spent another sleepless night. She just could not sleep and she really tried. Jess knew about her problem. He even suggested her to take some pill, but Rory had refused. She didn't want to take any pills, since she fed the babies. She fell asleep in the early hours of the morning. Slept only three hours and as a result, she looked even more tired than Jess.

'Good morning, sunshine!' Lorelai greeted her as she walked in the room. 'Hey, Jess! Are you ready to come home?'

'Why are you asking? Take me out of here already!' He tried to joke. 'Where is Uncle Luke? I thought he would be here too…'

'Oh, he is here…' Lorelai answered and her eyes shined. 'He went for your wheelchair…'

'Mine… Oh, right!' Jess frowned. He knew that he is too weak now, but still the thought of him sitting in the wheelchair… He flinched.

'What? No arguing?' Rory raised her eyebrows.

'No, not this time…' he said and that was it.

John came with Luke and helped him to put Jess in the wheelchair. Then he gave Rory prescription with Jess' medication. He told her the exact hours for accepting the pills. She also insisted for one bottle with pure oxygen, just in case. Jess without tubes two days already, but no one knew.

One nurse brought the twins and Luke took them at one hand. Rory stood behind Jess' wheelchair and Lorelai took the small bag with their luggage.

'Jeez! I'm feeling special now!' Jess tried to joke as the fourth of them walked on the corridor.

Rory slipped one hand on his shoulder and squeezed him lightly.

'You are special!' she did not joke. 'You are special for us…'


	108. Chapter 108 Daddy’s Coming Home

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Rory and Jess arrival in home; cliffhanger at the end (yeah, that's me - again!);and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 108**__** Daddy's Coming Home**_

With the help from Luke and Lorelai, Jess sat in the car on the backseat. Rory sat beside him and twins had been settle in Lorelai's lap on the front seat. They stopped only in one place to bought Jess' medication and then continued their way back home.

Rory saw that Jess looked tired in the middle of their way. He had leaned his head back and aside and had closed his eyes, but that pose looked very uncomfortable to him. She knew that he would not complain. That was not in his nature, but he needed all comfort now. That was why; Rory reached and rubbed his shoulder. That took his attention and he opened his eyes to look at her.

'Hey… You can use me as a pillow, you know!' she tried to sound as joke and not to push him. His smile was weak and that made her heart tremble.

'I'm good here too…' he answered and shifted on his seat.

'You doesn't look good, Jess!' Now she sounded already serious. Maybe this voice was the only one he would listen. 'Lay down and save your strength!' Then she used her final card. 'You don't want to concern Annie, do you?'

Jess released one tired sigh and finally he lay down with his head on Rory's lap. She smiled victoriously. Jess was with closed eyes, but she wasn't surprised when he frowned and said.

'You are still a despot! You know that?'

Her hand slipped in his hair and she answered him properly.

'If I must!'

In the front seat, Loreali chuckled.

'True Gilmore…'

'No!' Rory said proudly. 'True Mariano! We are very stubborn people!'

She saw Jess' light smile and understood that he felt happy. That was the way, Rory wanted to see him – happy and calmed. However, something told her that with their arrival in Stars Hollow, the problems just had started.

They arrived at the late afternoon. Jess had fallen asleep after their conversation and had slept since they had arrived. Luke had turned back to see him couple of times, but Rory had calmed him with one simple:

'He is okay…'

Then he brought back his attention on the road and they arrived just when the sun started to fall down over the horizon. Luke slowly stopped the car and turned off the engine. He heard Rory's whisper.

'Jess? Wake up, honey! We're at home…'

Luke smiled secretly. Both Jess and Rory did not think about themselves as mushy persons, but when it came to care, they both were the mushiest people in the planet. Especially if the person who needed cares, was one of them.

'Jess?' Rory whispered again and caressed his hair carefully. She saw his eyelashes trembled and he opened his eyes. She loved that moment. Every time he opened his eyes and she saw his deep green eyes shined against her, was like a celebration. Rory loved his eyes.

'We're home?' he whispered sleepy and she helped him sat on his seat.

'We're home…' Rory nodded and saw his look at their house. Light smile appeared on his face and Rory understood that this he had missed this place.

'Come on, my boy!' Luke said smiling at his nephew. 'Let's help you going on your room!'

Jess crooked his face and Rory understood that he thought about his weakness.

'That's what I needed!' he answered and waited for his uncle to open the door of the car and helped him through the yard and then the house to his bedroom.

Lorelai lagged back and walked with Rory. They looked at Jess and Luke and both had amazed how close these two were. Jess had leaned on his uncle and they walked slowly, stopped time to time so Jess could relax a little, and then walked again.

'He hates being weak!' Rory said quietly to her mother. She held the seats with the babies, which were awake, but quiet. Just cooed from time to time.

'I know, Ror!' Lorelai rubbed her back and both followed Jess and Luke into the house. 'Probably you hate that too…'

Rory looked at her mother and stopped at the front door smiled bitterly.

'Are you kidding? I hate even the thought of him being vulnerable!'

'You are the stronger one now!' Lorelai tried to lift her mood, but she knew that that was a lame attempt. She changed the subject. 'Can you smell something?'

Rory frowned and just prepared to call her mother as a crazy person, when she felt the smell.

'That's nice!' Rory said and both with Lorelai walked to the kitchen, where they found Sookie cooking.

'Excuse me!' Lorelai said and that made Sookie jumped from surprise. 'You are in the wrong house, Miss!' she teased the other woman.

'I swear you just made me lost some weight!' Sookie answered and turned off the hot plate. Then she removed the stew pan from it and just then turned back at the both women. 'I just wanted to prepare one meal of Jess' diet.'

'Jess' diet?' Rory raised her eyebrows and looked at her mother, who had found something very interesting on the wall.

'Lorelai called last night and when I came to took Annie, she told me about Jess' diet! So…' Sookie spread her arms. 'It's already ready for eat! And Annie sleeps her afternoon nap!'

'You shouldn't have…'

'I'm glad that I could be in help!' Sookie said and her eyes dropped on the twins. 'They are adorable…'

Little Jess and Jane started to cry and Rory crooked her face.

'And apparently grumpy from the way…' she took the seats. 'I'll go upstairs to fed them and see Jess. Sookie, come to see him if you want. Just give me 10 minutes.'

'Okay…' Sookie smiled at Rory and watched her as she leaved the kitchen. 'She look tired…'

Lorelai released one sigh and sat on the near chair.

'She lost her sleep. Jess is concerned too…'

'Tell me.' Sookie sat opposite at her friend and both women started to talk.

Jess felt tired after they climbed the stairs to his room. They had to stop so he could catch his breath. Luke probably was concerned, but he did not say a word. He just waited for his nephew and gave him the support he needed.

They reached Jess' and Rory's bedroom and Luke helped his nephew to lie on the bed. Jess closed his eyes with one tired sigh. His uncle covered him with one blanket and sat beside him.

'How are you feeling, Jess?' he spoke just now.

'How am I looking?' Jess opened his eyes and saw Luke's concern face.

'Pale and exhausted…' his uncle answered him honestly.

'That's how I'm feeling…' Jess returned the favor. 'I think it's time for my medications. Could you…'

'Sure…' Luke unzipped the bag and handed him the small one with his pills. Then he went at the bathroom and filled one glass with water. 'Here you go!' he handed him the glass to and watched him as he took the meds.

Jess handed him the empty glass and Luke brought it back in the bathroom. Just then, Rory entered in the room and went straight to Jess. Jess had sat and had leaned his head on the headboard. Without any words, Rory just dropped next to him and hug him through his waist, leaned her head on his chest.

'What was that?' Jess slipped his hands over her waist and saw his uncle quietly leaved the room.

'I fed the babies, then changed the dippers and put them to sleep! I need your hug now and everything would be okay!' She said on his chest and shifted more comfort.

'You feel better now?' Jess asked and pressed her close to him.

'Mh-mm…' Rory murmured. 'Did you take your pills?'

'I did!' Jess nodded and she murmured again.

'Good!'

The silence in the room didn't last long. Couple of minutes later they heard one sleepy childish voice.

'Mommy?' Rory turned around and saw Annie rubbed her eyes. She stood up and saw how her daughter's eyes widened from surprise. 'Daddy? Daddy!' she squealed and ran to the bed.

'Easy, with, daddy, hon!' Rory smiled and saw how Annie climbed on the bed and hugged Jess carefully.

'Daddy, I missed you!' she said and Rory saw Jess hugged his daughter. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes inhaling her childish scent.

'I missed you too, my princess…' he said and made her smile widened.

'Now that's a good picture!' Sookie just entered in the room along with Luke and Lorelai. 'Nice to see you finally at home Jess!'

'Nice to see you too, Sookie!' Jess answered politely and Sookie raised her eyebrows.

'Whoa! Jess being polite? Now I've seen everything!'

Everybody laughed. Sookie leaved two hours later. Not before, she could see with her own eyes that Jess ate and liked her soup. Rory made him company and Annie also thought that the idea of eating on the bed was funny. So, Sookie leaved the house happy and said that she came back couple of days later.

Luke and Lorelai leaved soon after that. They had seen Jess' tired face and Rory's glances at him and decided to give them time for themselves. Lorelai said that she came for visit on the next day. Luke should take care for his diner, but he said that he came later on.

Jess and Rory spend some time with Annie, watching her as she draw in some book. Then Rory put her to sleep and went to take care for the twins. After that, she went back at jess and helped him to dress for the night. She made sure that he had water close to him and his pills were handy. If he needed for the night. Just then, she dressed her silky nightgown and slipped in bed to Jess.

'Nice to be home…' Rory said sleepy and felt his arms hugging her tightly.

'It's really nice…' Jess murmured and closed his eyes.

First night in home was very calm for Jess. He felt that Rory was calm too. She even had slept all night. This time he had problem with sleeping. Not because he was not tired. Just too many emotions in one day were too much for him right now. He felt calm, when he hugged Rory. He really thought that. And seen her slept, made him even happy. He just wanted to be there for her. To take care for her. Jess frowned and looked outside. It was almost morning. He closed his eyes again and this time, he sleep came.

Rory woke up early. She felt fresh and relaxed. Then she realized that she had not moved all night and had awakened in Jess' arms. That feeling was good. She saw his face and frowned. He looked thinner. She would take care for him, Rory swore.

She got up and made some pancakes for breakfast. Then she took one tray and went to woke up Jess. He had to take his pills, before the pancakes. She took the tray on the bed and leaned to kiss Jess. His eyes trembled and she saw two very sleepy green eyes stared at her.

'Good morning!' Rory said and handed him one glass with water and some of the pills.

'Morning…' Jess answered and sat on the bed. He took his pills and reached to the pancake, but suddenly frowned and reached to his forehead. Rory knew that sign.

'Jess…' she looked concerned.


	109. Chapter 109 What is the family?

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Is Jess okay?;Who ring on the door?; cliffhanger at the end (yeah, that's me - again!);and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 109**__** What is the family?**_

His face concerned her. He just frowned little and his hand rubbed his forehead. Rory already knew.

'Jess…' She could not hide her concern about him. She did not even try.

'It's okay…' Jess said and took the pills from the cupboard and gulped them without water. 'I couldn't sleep last night. Probably is that…' he leaned his head back on the headboard and closed his eyes.

'Yeah…' Rory repeated. 'Probably is that…'

'I know that if I tell you not to worry, you won't listen!' Jess said with low voice and his eyes opened. 'Even so… Don't worry!'

'I am!' she insisted and looked down on her hands. They trembled. Rory laced her fingers and tried to calm down a bit. It did not work.

'Rory!' Jess frowned again, but this time it was not for the pain. He had seen her trebled.

'I'm okay!' she tried to smile. 'Just panic attack! That's all!'

'You don't look good!' Jess insisted.

'I'm fine! I just told you! You are the one, who need attention right now!'

She reached her hand and tried to fix some curls falling over his forehead. Jess grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. His other hand reached and studied her face. His eyes done the same.

'You are too fragile for doing all this…' he whispered painfully. Rory felt how his grip loosened around her wrist, and he held her face with two hands already. Could not resist more, she moaned and rested her head on his chest. She felt his hands slipped around her and he put his chin on the top of her head. 'I'm here now! Okay? So relax a little…' Jess whispered and pressed one soft kiss on her temple.

Jess closed his eyes for a moment. The feeling of her warm body close to his, made him feel even better. He fought with the sleep. He did not want to sleep now. He just wanted to feel her.

'Jess?' he heard her voice after awhile.

'Mh-mm…' his hand slowly rubbed her back.

'You should sleep now…' she said, but did not move from her position.

'Probably…' he sounded lazy.

'I have to let you sleep!' Rory said once again and stood up unwillingly. Jess pouted a little, but then he felt that he could not fight against the tiredness and lay on the bed.

'It's good having you in my arms…' he whispered with smile and Rory could not stop her smile too.

She waited him to fell asleep and then walked out with the tray, leaving the door open. In this way, she could hear if Jess called her for something. She knocked on Annie's door and entered. As she expected, Annie still slept.

'Come on, sleeping beauty! Get up!' Rory rose up her voice with authority and saw Annie moved. 'I know you are awake! You'll miss the fluffiest pancakes if you don't get up now!'

Annie quickly sat on her bed and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

'I'm up mommy!' she said and stood up, going to greet her mother. Her feet dragged on the floor. Rory gave her one kiss and sent her on the bathroom. 'I'll wait for you downstairs! We can eat together!'

'Daddy?' her daughter looked her straight at the eyes, demanding for answer. She was true Jess' daughter.

'Daddy ate already and now he sleeps!'

Annie nodded. She was satisfied from that answer and went on the bathroom. Rory shook her head and went downstairs. She just had put the dish from the tray in the sink, when someone rang on the door.

Rory frowned. Who might be? Neither her mother nor Luke rang. When she opened the door, her face faded even more.

'What are you doing here?' she said and her voice could be definite as rude.

'We just wanted to see Jess…' Liz started.

Just when Rory prepared to answer something even ruder, she heard Annie's voice.

'Mommy, where are you?'

'I'm coming sweets!' Rory turned her head to see how Annie came down on the stairs straight at them. She saw the unknown people and snuggled in her mother.

'On, my God! Jimmy, look at her! She is just like Jess!' Liz covered her mouth and looked at Jimmy, who stood beside her with strange expression on his face.

'Who are they?' Annie whispered at her mother shyly.

Rory was confused. Jess clearly did not want his parents in his life. Just now, Rory could not have any other opinion. He needed relax and his parents' presence did not help.

'That's… Grandpa's Luke sister and… her friend.' At least, she was close to the truth.

'Hi, I'm Ayn Rand Mariano!' little girl said and reached hand.

'I'm Liz and this is Jimmy…' Liz said with trembled voice. She knew that Rory did not want to disagree with Jess' decisions right now. She was very protective when it came for her family. Liz had noticed that. Therefore, she coughed and raised her eyes at Rory. 'Is he… okay? I… '

'Tell us that and it will be enough…' Jimmy said and moved from foot to foot. His eyes stared at Annie and then he looked at her face. Jess had inherited his eyes from his father. Same deep green, but Jess had different look. His eyes shined with love. Love he always wanted to have and had received it just recently. But still… his eyes were warmer than Jimmy's.

'He is…' Rory stopped and looked at her daughter. She could hear every word. 'Why don't you wait for me in the kitchen hun? Your pancake is already on the table.'

Annie nodded.

'Bye!' she waved at Liz and Jimmy and walked straight to her pancake.

Rory waited few seconds then spoke.

'He is fine. As long as his condition, allows him… Doctors said to protect him from stress and emotions…'

'We cannot see him now…' Liz nodded. She understood, but still she was happy even for that information.

'I'm afraid, not!' Rory tried to soften her voice. 'I'm sorry, but you have to leave now. Maybe someday when he feels better…'

Jimmy nodded.

'Maybe… Good bye, Rory!'

'Good bye!' Liz said also.

'Bye!' Rory answered and closed the door. She leaned her head on the cold wood for one moment. Okay, Jess did not have to know that. He always got emotional when it came to his parents. They had hurt him pretty bad and he still carried these wounds. However, he had her now. He had his family, willing to protect him. Now, they had to keep him safe.

Rory shook her head to banish the sudden dizziness and went in the kitchen to her daughter.

Luke and Lorelai came at the early night. Luke held one box with food from the dinner. They decided all to eat with Jess. He had to eat his soup of course, but he loved to be surrounding by his family. Rory saw his smile and felt happy for him. Jess had suffered enough in his life. He deserved these few moments of happiness.

'Hey…' Jess reached and caressed her cheek. 'You didn't eat much. What's wrong?'

Rory leaned on his hand and tired smile appeared on her face.

'I wasn't hungry…'

'Are you sick?' Lorelai asked with concern in her voice.

'No, mom! I am fine, just was not hungry.' Rory said and grabbed Jess' tray to carry it in the kitchen, but Luke took it from her hands.

'Let me! You stay here and relax… You look exhausted…'

Rory yawn and this was enough sign for Lorelai.

'Okay… Annie, sweets! Come with granny now!' she took her small hand. 'Take me in your room and I'll promise you to read you whatever you like…'

'Really?' Annie looked at her with shined eyes.

'Why I'm feeling that I just get into trap?' Lorelai murmured and saw Jess' smile.

'Because… she is my daughter… And you're right!'

'God help me!' Lorelai played pouting and that made Annie smile. She kissed her parents for good night and both with Lorelai went out from the room.

'Now… tell me what bothering you!' Jess turned to Rory and she froze for a moment.

'W-what do you mean?' she asked unsure.

'I saw it in your eyes… Something is bothering you. Tell me!' Jess demanded and reached hand to lift up her chin. Her eyes met his and Rory gulped painfully.

'Well, I…'


	110. Chapter 110 Drugs and Bruises

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Jess revealed some darks secrets from his childhood; Is Rory okay? Why Luke is so strange?; cliffhanger at the end (yeah, that's me - again!);and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**

* * *

_**Chapter 110 **__**Drugs and Bruises **_

Rory tried to avoid his look. She knew that he had watched her all evening. Jess suspected something and it was not far from the truth. Rory just did not want to concern him more. She just wanted he could feel better. The news probably would upset him.

'Tell me, what's wrong?' his eyes as if saw her soul. Rory smiled tiredly and looked down on her hands.

'You really want to know?' Rory asked quietly.

Jess reached his hand again and lifted up her chin.

'Tell me…'

'Okay…' she took deep breath. 'Your… your parents were here today.'

Jess frowned and she felt his frustration. He took down his hand and his eyes avoided hers this time.

'What did they want?' he asked with low voice.

'Just… Wanted to know, how you are…' Rory answered with the same voice and saw his bitter smile.

'This is funny… They didn't speak to each other more than twenty years, and now they are buddies!'

'They are worrying about you…' she said carefully. 'Especially your mother. Your father didn't talk much…'

'Sure!' now he sounded sarcastically. 'Jimmy never was good with the talking! He is better with the bottles and the women!'

'Jess…' Rory saw his pain under his words. She reached her hand and covered his one.

'And Liz…' Jess shook his hand with the same bitter smile. 'Ask her how to go to parties and having fun! Oh, and lets forget for awhile that she has a son. Wonder how is my sister now. Probably leaning only on her father!'

'She looked different…' Rory said quietly.

Jess made short pause. Then his eyes looked her. Now the pain was even more obvious.

'I never told you this, because you don't know what was like to have mother like her. When I was a child, she was drug addict…'

'What?' Surprise was small word for what Rory felt now.

'Luke doesn't know. I did not want him to know that. It was in the past and was noting to do with him or his life. He only would disappoint more.' Jess closed his eyes for a moment and she waited. Somehow, Rory felt that he needed to talk right now. He continued. 'She was drug addict by the time she was pregnant with me. When my father left us, two years after I was born, she started to drink. When I was five, she had decided that burning my hands and arms with cigarettes are very funny.'

'Oh, Jess!' Rory felt his pain. Felt the pain of the boy he was. It turned out that he wasn't finish.

'In my seventh birthday she beat me. With the belt… You want to know the reason?' his face faded even more. 'I ha d spent my money for my breakfast and she did not have her drink, not to mention – her dose. When I was at ten, the beating was even worse. Actually, they were even more than the happy moments… However, I loved my mother. I wanted to help her. Then I started fighting at school, because I knew that they would send me back home. With my childish mind, I thought that I could help her… I couldn't!'

Jess made another pause and rubbed his chest. Rory saw that move and frowned with concern.

'Jess… Stop with that… You just hurt yourself.' She reached her hand and slipped it through his hair.

'No… I am fine. Just… I have to finish this…' he said with low voice and Rory nodded. 'When I turned twelve, the beatings ended. I got tired of it and I was big enough to fight back. But I never hit her. She is my mother after all. Just, when she got drunk and took her doze, I went out with my friends, and we just hanged around. Then I learned to smoke. I was at thirteen and that was my present. Liz overdosed one evening and I found her lay on the dirty floor with wide-open eyes. Called 911 and they came just in time. I got sick of all of it! She saw me in the hospital in her clean moment and started crying. She tried to hug me. I told her that I hate her and pretty much since my thirteenth year, the only thing that connected us was the money. She replaced the drugs and drinking for men. Lots of them. When I had problem, she just gave me some money and that for her solved the problems. You wanna know why I was sent in Stars Hollow?'

'Why?' Rory asked, but honestly, seeing the pain in his eyes hurt her. She just wanted to hug him. Moreover, she did exactly that. Her head rested on his chest and her hands slipped over his waist. She felt his hands buried in her hair.

'She caught me with my first dose. I did not even try it. Just had bought it for friend, and considered taking it for myself. I had hid it in one of my books. By this time, Hemingway was closer to me than my mother was. You wonder why she rummaged in my books? Simple, the man, she was with, had asked her money for cigarettes. Liz knew that I was hiding my money there. Therefore, Liz waited for me and when I got back from school, she lectured me how bad the drug was and to see her. I told her that I do not care and she said that she sent me to my uncle. We fight. Probably the whole block had heard us. When the man number eight took her side I understood that there was no place for me there. Plus, he didn't like me. He just liked to fuck my mother! Then I came here and I met you.'

'But Liz seemed change…'

'Oh, she is changed! We met just as I started to lead normal life. She wanted me to met TJ and she really sounded as a new person. She even looked better. I tried Rory, really tried. Even was in her wedding here. Supported her, but… She brought only bad memories to me. As I am to her. I love my mother, but I cannot forgive her. Not yet.'

'Okay…' Rory whispered on his chest and stood up, giving him one short kiss. 'I will d what you ask me to do. If you don't want your mother near you, I'll stand beside you!'

Jess smiled and this time the smile actually reached his face.

'How I deserve you?'

'You just said it…' Rory smiled and took his hand. 'By the way, they saw Annie.'

'And…' she felt him froze for one moment.

'I told her that she is Luke's sister. Nothing more…'

'Okay…' he relaxed. Now, she knew why Jess did not want his parents around him. Moreover, she wanted to support him in his decision. He was her husband after all. And she loved him. 'Could you please give me one glass with water?' Jess changed the subject. 'I think that it's time for my pills.'

Rory stood up from the bed and went in the bathroom. She gave him the glass and watched him as he took his pills. Just then, Luke and Lorelai entered in the room. Lorelai looked exhausted and Luke had strange look on his face. He looked pensive.

'Uncle Luke, are you alright?' Jess frowned.

'Sure my boy! Don't worry!' Luke tried to calm him and even released one smile. Jess shrugged. His uncle was very quiet person if it came to share. If he wanted, Jess would be there for him. Luke knew that.

'Yeah, Jess!' Lorelai added and spread her back. 'We just going back home and I'll take care for your uncle. I mean, I just put Annie to sleep, fed the twins with their bottles and…'

'You stopped feeding them?' Jess looked at Rory and she blush a little.

'Yeah… from today. I think that it's time…'

'Six months it's very long time if you asked me!' Lorelai added. 'I fed my Rory only three…'

'Mom! Too much details!' Rory blushed even more and her mother surprisingly listened to her.

'Luke, sweets! Tell your nephew goodbye and take my coat. I think I left it with Annie. But be quiet! I want to talk with my daughter until she generously walked me to the door. Bye, Jess and get better!' Lorelai leaned and gave Jess quick kiss on his cheek.

Jess nodded and watched them as they leaved the room.

'Now tell me!' Lorelai said with serious voice as they came down on the stairs. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine mom.' Rory said with quiet voice. 'I just can't sleep well.'

Lorelai stopped at the front door and faced her daughter. She reached her hand and touched her daughter's face. She fixed some brown curls fallin over her face. Her pale face…

'Rory you're just overstrained! You're worry to much…'

'I can't in other way, mom!' Rory released one tired sigh. 'You know that…'

'I know, but…'

Suddenly Lorelai froze and her hand dropped down of Rory's face. She looked at her daughter as if she had seen her for the first time.

'Mom?' Rory had seen her mother's look and frowned with confusion. 'Mom, are you alright! Say something! Seriouslly, you start scaring me!'

'Strange…' Lorelai murmored, still gazed at her daughter.

'Mom!' Rory said louder and Lorelai startled a little. 'What's wrong? Tell me!'

'Nothing it's just… I'm worrying about you!'

'I just said that…' Rory started, but Lorelai interrupted her.

'You looked like that when you were…' Lorelai stopped again and her face was confused. 'But you wouldn't, would you?'

Now Rory frowned at her mother's face.

'I just get lost…' the young woman shook her head.

'You looked like that when you were… pregnant! But you're not pregnant, aren't you?' Lorelai looked at her intensively.

'What? No, of course not!' Rory said and tried to smile. 'How can you imagine that? I'm just tired and I can't sleep well, but I'll be fine. I promise!'

Lorelai opened her mouth to say something, but she saw Luke came down on the stairs. He held her coat and his face was still pensive. Now even had frowned a little.

'Okay. I trust you!' she said to her daughter. 'Now I'm going home to solve another mystery…' She nodded at Luke.

'What?' he had seen her look and looked confused.

'Nothing sweets!' She hit him lightly on her back and both said goodbye at Rory. She stood still for a moment, and then went upstairs to Jess. He looked tired, but he waited her in the bed.

Rory smiled at his expression. He looked her with so much love in his eyes that her heart melted.

'Hey… Come on in!' he said and Rory took off her clothes and put her nightgown. She turned off the lights and slipped in his arms. Putting her head on his chest, Rory closed her eyes and fell asleep.

One week passed normally. Jess seemed to get better. At least his heart seemed to get better. Rory tried not to think about his other problem. She knew that he has to make the surgery… again. This time, was different. They knew what to expect and prognoses were way better.

Jess tried to walk. He made small walks around his room and even got to bathroom by himself. By the end of that week, he even succeeded to go downstairs once. Rory did not allow him too much time on his feet. She strictly followed John's advice and Jess spent more time on the bed, working over his next book, talking with Rory or playing with Annie and the twins. He looked happy and relaxed. However, he still got tired quickly and Rory still was concerned. Jess in his turn was concerned for her. She had lost her appetite and got thinner. On the top of that, Rory did not sleep well. She calmed him that this all was because of the stress, but that was only for him. When she was alone, some suspicion ate her up inside.

One day at the end of the week, Luke came to visit his nephew. Rory took that opportunity and said that she would go out shopping for dinner. She left both men talking and went in her car. Direction was clear. She was going at the hospital.

As she walked to the lab, with shaken hands, Rory felt her heart racing. She knocked on the white door and went inside.

'Lorelai Gilmore Mariano?' the woman in white asked her.

'That's me.' Rory nodded and handed her the small piece of paper, which had given to her of her doctor.

'Hm-mm…' the laboratory assistant wrote the note and nodded at her to seat. 'Blood example? For what?'

Rory gulped painfully and said with trembled voice.

'Pregnancy test…'

'Okay…' the woman smiled at her and took small amount of blood. 'It's done. We will call you later today with the results.'

'Thank you…' Rory nodded again and leaved the laboratory. She went for shopping. Even met Taylor and Miss Patty. Rory chatted with them for a while and then got back home. The phone rang just as she went inside.

'Hallo?' she answered with trembled voice.

'Rory?' it was the voice of her doctor.

'Yes…'

'The results are ready…'


	111. Chapter 111 Scare of you

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Rory received the news. What are they? (Some of you guessed right and I'm so happy that you followed the story.); Rory needs to talk with Jess, but somehow she is scared to do that. Why?; cliffhanger at the end (yeah, that's me - again!);and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 111**__** Scare of you**_

Rory sat on the sofa squeezing the receiver. Her knees shaken. Her whole body was under pressure.

'Are… are you sure?' she said with trembling voice and waited for her doctor to tell her. 'Okay… thanks!' Rory said and hung up the phone. She put it on the table and stared at the empty space for a while. Then she leaned her elbows on her knees and cupped her face. 'Oh, my God! What I'm going to do now?' she cried quietly moving back and forth.

Rory knew that she had to calm down. She had to paste herself, or Jess would notice. That would worry him and exactly that, Rory did not wanted.

'Okay… Breathe Rory! Relax…' she talked to herself, somehow managed to stand of the sofa, and went in the kitchen. She had to make the lunch. That should have distracted her thoughts from the news, she just had learned. 'Right…' she reached trembled fingers and put her hair behind her ears. Then Rory tried to remember what exactly she had to cook. Then she saw the paper with Jess' diet on the fridge and started to unpack the paper bag. She just had started to slice the onion, when she remembered the news. Her tears rolled down on her face, but she had good excuse now.

'Rory? Is it you?' she heard Luke's voice and tried to calm for a while, but she could not. Thank God for the onion.

'Kitchen!' she tried to speak higher, but even her voice was weak from the shock.

'Jess just got sleep and I…' Luke saw her face. 'Jeez! Are you alright? You look pale! And…' he came closer. 'You're crying?'

'No… I'm slicing the onion…' Rory sniffed and continued with her work, without looking at him.

'No! You are crying! Stop!' he grabbed her wrists and made her sat on the chair. 'Tell me, what happened?'

'Nothing!' Rory shook her head. Her eyes stared on the ground. 'And I really need to cook this soup. Jess needs to eat…'

'I'll cook the damn soup!' Luke cursed and took her place behind the table. 'So I'm guessing that you won't tell me what is wrong?' he asked as he finished the meal.

'It's nothing!' Rory tried again, but she could not convince him. She looked in shock and Luke knew that something definitely was wrong. The marks of her tears were still on her face.

Her eyes wandering the room and Luke felt that something serious had happen. He turned off the stove and faced Rory.

'Rory, I know that there is something!' Luke started carefully. 'I can see that you're upset. If you don't want to talk with me then… We may call your mother?'

'No!' Rory cried in panic. Her mother was the last person Rory needed to see now. She would provoke her to tell her the truth. Rory did not need pressure right now. Her nerves had already tightened enough.

'Okay, okay, we won't!' Luke lifted his hands in truce. 'How about Jess? Do you want to go upstairs and talk with him?'

Rory bit her lip. The thought itself was temped and her eyes looked at the door. Then she changed her mind and shook her head. Jess had slept and he needed rest. She had to paste herself first and then talk with him.

'Later…' she said to Luke and saw his concerned face. 'I'll talk with Jess later.'

'So there is something?'

'Yeah…' Rory finally admitted and she laced her fingers on the table. Her look moved on them. 'There is something, but I have to talk with Jess first!'

Luke frowned. It must be something very serious. He also needed one serious talk with his nephew. He had thought to do that today, but Jess looked very tired and Luke did not want to push up the things. So they had chatted a little and Jess had fell asleep. Luke stood with him for some time. Just watched him and felt good that he is still alive.

Now Rory acted strange. Obviously, something tormented her. Her eyes were fluffy and red and it was hard to believe that was only onion. Then Rory had refused to call her mother, which means that was something Lorelai could understand.

'Are you sure?' Luke said only wanted to help. 'If that would make you calmer…'

'No, I…' Rory tried to master her voice. 'I can wait.'

'If you said so…' Luke did not look convinced, but he knew that Rory wouldn't tell him more. 'Okay… I have to go now. Annie is in her room and drawing. I checked the twins – they are still sleeping and you have to calm a little.'

'I will…' Rory tried to smile.

'Okay!' Luke bent and kissed her quickly at the top of her head. 'Bye now!'

'Bye…' Rory said and saw how Luke leaved the room and then heard the front door closed behind him. She cupped her face and leaned on the table. How she supposed to tell him that news? Her nerves had even more tightened than before. She knew that sooner or later she has to tell him. 'Oh God! How am I going to tell him?' Rory whispered to herself and her heart raced. She knew his reaction or at least she could guess it. That made her even more worried and nervous.

Then she heard his slow steps coming down at the staircase. She knew that, because she knew his walk. Suddenly, the care about him prevailed over her fear and she jumped from the table.

'Jess!' Rory was ready to fight with him. 'Why you are up and here?' she rushed to him and helped him to the sofa. Jess sat and released his breath.

'I got tired just to sit in that bed!' he said and looked at her with tired smile. That smile made her extra careful. It could easy melt her heart and she probably would crashed just then. And she wasn't ready.

'You have to be in that bed and save your strength, Jess! This is not a game! This is serious…'

He frowned and that made her stop in the middle of the sentence.

'What?' she asked him, avoided his eyes.

'Come here!' he pulled her to sit next to him and stared in her face. 'You cried?'

'No! I… I… was… and the onion…' Rory tried, really tried to avoid this eyes. Sadly for her, Jess reached his other hand and grabbed her chin.

'And you are nervous…' he frowned once again. 'Why?'

'It's nothing…' Rory tried to smile, but it didn't work.

'Obviously it is something! Come on, you know that you can tell me everything!'

Just in that moment they heard Annie's voice coming from the stairs.

'Daddy?' she yelled.

'We are not finished!' he said quietly at Rory and she just nodded. 'Here princess!' he said loudly and Annie appeared in front of them. She held one book in her hand and that made Rory very curious.

'A book?' she looked Jess and he shrugged.

'Daddy, you promised to tell me about the letters!' Annie put the book in his hands and sat at his other side.

'Letters? Jess… she is too little…'

'I'm almost five, mommy!' Annie said and pouted.

'Yeah… she is almost five.' Jess said in her tone and that provoke one light smile on her face.

'Okay… But at least lie down and cover with one blanket while you doing that!' she said and for her surprise, Jess listened to her.

Rory stood and watched them as Jess thought his daughter about the letters. Rory smiled softly. He was wonderful father, despite his childhood and bad example. He was really good parent. Then her smile faded and she thought about their conversation. Jess would not let her so easily. She sighed and went in the kitchen to prepare the lunch, but she was so distracted that cut her finger while sliced the bread.

'Oh, damn it!' she said loudly just in the moment when Jess and Annie walked in the kitchen.

'What happened?' Jess asked her and his eyes dropped on her bleeding finger.

'Mommy!' Annie's eyes widened.

'Come on princess, run upstairs and bring daddy medicine chest!' Jess said with mastered voice. 'You know where it is. I just told you, remember?'

Annie nodded and ran out from the room.

'Rory…' Jess shook his head. 'Tell me what happened?' he took her hand and turned on the sink. She flinched under the cold water.

'Nothing, just… cut my finger. Don't worry…' her voice was low and trembled. Even she did not believe in herself.

Jess threw her one quick look, but did not say anything, because Annie went in just in that moment. She carried the red medicine chest and handed it to her father.

'Good girl!' Jess said and Rory saw Annie's eyes shined.

She waited until Jess cleaned the small wound and put some bandage.

'Here!' he said and kissed her forehead. Rory closed her eyes in that touch. 'You are ready. Now, let's eat.'

Rory was not hungry, but she tried. Her stomach was as one giant tangle of nerves and that pretty much stole her appetite. However, she ate her whole soup and even smiled at the end. Jess did not buy it. He had seen her eyes and her force to eat. However, he did not say anything. She would tell him eventually. It was clear that she was hiding something. Something, which made her very nervous.

After the lunch, with Rory's help, Jess went back in their bedroom. He felt little tired and preferred not to force the things for now. Rory brought him glass with water and he gulped his pills. Then she went out to put Annie in her bed for her afternoon nap ad to feed the twins. When she came back, Jess waited for her. He had not fallen asleep.

'Now tell me what is going on!' he said and narrowed his eyes. 'You're acting like a rabbit and didn't look at me the whole lunch!'

'Jess…' she started and still stood at the door.

'Now you look pale and you are like a tangle of nerves and you worry me!'

His last words made her move. She walked unsure to the bed and laced her hands. Then she took a deep breath and sat close to him. Somehow, the words did not come out.

'Rory?' Jess said and his voice made her to look at him. 'Come on, tell me already! You are scaring me!'

'I… I have to tell you something…' her voice was quiet.

'I know. You can tell me now.' Jess put his hand on hers and his eyes pleaded her to trust him.

'I… I'm pregnant…'


	112. Chapter 112 I will not stop worrying

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Rory revealed her secret to Jess; What is his reaction?;and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 112**__** I will not stop worrying **_

Deafen silence. Rory just waited and kept waiting. Her eyes gazed their hands on her lap and she kept waiting. When one minute had passed and still no sign of Jess' reaction, she finally gave up and lifted up her head. His face was strange. His eyes gazed at their hands and Rory could not see them, but he kept silence.

'Jess?' she whispered carefully. 'Say something…'

As if woken up from her voice, Jess lifted up his head and looked at her.

'Are… Are you sure?' his voice sounded throaty. Rory could not read his eyes, but they looked at her strange too.

She cleared her throat and her hands started to shake again. Rory felt light squeezing, coming from his hand.

'I am sure. They called me from the hospital today…'

'Called you from the hospital?' he raised his voice a little and Rory flinched. 'When did you go there?'

'This morning.' Her voice was no louder than a whisper. 'Before shopping…'

'And you're not told me?'

'I wanted to make sure and…' she did not know what else to say so stopped in the mid sentence.

'Why didn't you tell me, Rory?' Jess sounded offended.

'I just… wanted to be sure first and…'

'And you scared from me?' his voice made her flinch again. 'Even now! Stop it Rory!'

'I… I'm sorry, but I… didn't know how your reaction and…' her eyes filled up with tears.

'Oh, Jeez! Come here!' Jess moaned, reaching his hands for her. Rory rested her head on his chest and his arms wrapped her. He felt her body shaken. 'Calm down, please… What did you think I would say to you? Why are you so scared from me?'

His soft voice was enough for her to burst into tears.

'I… I'm so sorry… I just… I didn't know how to… react and… You probably… won't like it and… Oh, Jess… now it's so not the… time!'

'Jeez, Rory! Calm down!' he cuddled her and squeezed her tightly in his arms. She could not see his face, but felt the warmth of his hug. 'You can't say when the time for these things…is.'

'But… but now it's not… the moment!' she said still couldn't calm down. 'You and…'

'Sh-hh…' Jess moved back and forth with her in his arms. She was in shock and he could feel it. He was pretty much at the same place, but he could not afford to get emotional right now.

'I'm so sorry, Jess…' Rory sniffed on his shirt and Jess froze for one moment.

'There is nothing to be sorry! Do you hear me?' he stopped with his movements for a moment and lifted her chin so she could look him in the eyes. 'It happened, okay? We are going to have a baby! You should be happy, not worried!'

'Okay…' she sniffed again and snuggled in him again. This time she leaned her legs on the bed and Jess covered her with his blanket. She still was in his arms and slowly started to calm down. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I just wanted to…'

'Protect me?' he said and she nodded at his chest. 'From what?'

'I know what your opinion about having more children is, and I though that…'

'I will be upset?'

'Yes.' Rory nodded again and slipped her hand over his heart.

'But why you were so scared from me?'

'You still are not good, Jess… I was scared and I am… for your health.' She said quietly and felt his heartbeat under her hand.

'I know, but Rory…' he started and she started sniffing again.

'We haven't planed this…'

'Calm down already…' he interrupted her and something in his voice made her feel secure. He did not sound mad, or freaked out. Probably he just did not want to concern her even more.

'You're not mad?' she asked and sniffed once again, and felt his quiet laugh.

'I'm not mad! Would you stop already?' his hands slipped up on her back and buried in her hair. She felt his lips touching her head. 'Why I have to be mad?'

'When I was pregnant the last time and we talked about…'

'I see!' Jess had remembered. 'I thought I told you that if it's written to have more children, I don't mind!'

'But I don't want you to be worry!' Rory said and felt little tired and fuzzy in his arms.

'When you stop worrying for me, then I stop worrying about you!'

'Never…' she said sleepily and Jess smiled a bit. In the next second, Rory already slept.

Now he could be real. His face turned serious and filling her so small and fragile in his arms, made him even more scared than her. Jess felt the well-known headache and frowned. He reached carefully for his pills on the cupboard. There also had one glass with water. Rory had put it there. Jess took his pills and Rory did not wake up in his arms. She did not have to know about that. Seeing her so frightened and trembled made him very concerned at the beginning. When she told him the news, Jess had lost his speech for one second. That was the last thing he had expected to hear. He knew that she was in shock. Jess felt the same. Luckily, he had succeeded to master his voice and made her feel comfortable in his arms.

The fact that she did not tell him about her suspicions before, only showed how nervous she was. Jess knew that Rory thought about his health and just because of that, she could not feel happy about this pregnancy. He also knew her other scare. She did not mention it, but he knew. Her medical condition. Mel Straus had told them before that no matter how children they would have; Rory's pregnancy would never be easy. The life of the each baby, and hers would be in danger. Jess knew that and Rory knew it. That was the reason she was scared of him. She knew that he was very worried for her health. But Jess tried to suppressed his feelings and give her the only thing she needed now – his support.

Feeling that the pills finally worked, Jess slipped down on the bed, still with Rory in his arms and closed his eyes. He felt her one leg slipped over his, and smiled before fell asleep.

On the next day, they received one much waited phone call. Jess had lain on the sofa and Rory played with Annie on the ground. The made flowers from color papers and Jess just wondered how they both could waist their time with this girly things. He even had mentioned that, but they both had stuck out their tongues at him and he had thrown his hands on truce.

Twins were there too. Lorelai had bought them one baby crib and they both sat there now. Cooed from time to time and made their parents and sister to laugh.

When the phone rang, Jess called.

'Yup?' Rory saw his face faded. 'I see. Thank you, Matt!' Then he hung up the phone and looked at Rory. 'The new case will start at March 3rd. Our appeal has been accepted.'

Rory released her breath.

'That's good…' she said and tried to smile at Annie, who continued cutting flowers. 'Now we have to tell my mom and Luke.'

'That's all we'll tell them?' Jess raised his eyebrows.

'I want to wait… for the other!' she said and leaned to kiss Annie, before to stand up and went to Jess. He made her place and she snuggled in him.

'How long?'

'I'm on my fifth week… Let's wait until I'm the third month, okay?'

'Okay…' Jess kissed the top of her head. 'Whatever you say…'


	113. Chapter 113 Promise me you’ll try

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Lorelai and Luke come to visit; Luke talk with Jess; Jess and Rory said the truth, but not all of it; cliffhanger at the end (yeah, that's me - again!);and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 113**__** Promise me you'll try**_

Luke and Lorelai came for the usual Friday family dinner. Since Luke had told her about her daughter's strange behavior, Lorelai threw strange look at Rory, when she walked in the living room. Her daughter had leaned in her husband's arms on the sofa and they both watched TV. Annie was playing with the babies.

Rory looked relaxed and that made Lorelai to look at Luke strangely.

'Are you sure?' she whispered at him and he nodded barely noticeable.

'She probably got better…' Luke whispered at his turn and they both coughed so family could notice them.

'Hi, mom!' Rory said with lazy tone. She had stopped to watch the TV long ago. Just enjoyed to be in Jess' arms. That made her lazy and relaxed. 'It's time for dinner?' she asked and tried to stood up, but Lorelai stopped her as she raised her hand.

'No, you stood there! I brought my personal cook!' she winked at Luke who croaked his face and entered in the kitchen, holding some paper bags. Annie ran after him, eager to help.

'So, how are you kids?' Lorelai asked and sat in one chair, close to the sofa. She saw the quick look between her daughter and Jess.

'We are good, mom.' Rory answered and snuggled even more in Jess' arms, seeking protection.

Jess coughed and tried to smile. He was good in that.

'Very good actually. We slept almost all day…'

'Really?' Lorelai raised her eyebrows. She could felt that they hid something from her, but she couldn't tell what. 'Something interesting?'

'Well…' Jess dragged the word. 'Actually yes, but let's do that after the dinner, okay?'

'Okay… if you insisted…' Lorelai said with confused face. She was curious.

'Dinner is ready!' they heard Luke's voice and Lorelai stood up quickly. Jess and Rory needed more time for that. She saw how Rory carefully helped him to walk to the kitchen. Then she noticed that he was trying not to lean on her arm too much. It was as he was trying to protect her. Lorelai frowned. That was strange.

The atmosphere around the table was joyful as always when they gathered. Joyful, but Lorelai could notice the secret looks between Jess and Rory. She also noticed Rory's sudden lack of appetite. She really tried to eat, but barely touched her food. Jess also had noticed that, but tried not to show his concern. That could lead to one very unwilling conversation for Rory. He decided to talk with her later.

Luke also had noticed Jess' and Rory's strange behavior. Judging by her mood right now, she had talked with him. However, Luke could feel some strange feeling in the air. They both had a secret. Even he could feel it.

After the dinner, Luke volunteered to wash dishes and Jess stayed with him for company. Lorelai and Rory went to put the children to sleep.

'Don't sit too long, okay?' Rory said before leaving.

Jess nodded smiling.

'Okay…' he said and she knew that he would listen to her.

'So, something new in the diner?' Jess started the conversation.

'Same old.' Luke shrugged and put the last dirty dish in the dishwasher. He wanted to talk with his nephew and now probably was the right time. He sat across the small table and put his hands on it. 'Listen, I wanted to talk with you for something…'

'That sounds serious.' Jess frowned and Luke felt sorry for made him concerned.

'No, no! Relax… it is just something I need to share.' He said and saw how Jess calmed a little. 'I'm sorry I have to say this, but…'

'Talk already!'

'I herd you and Rory talked about your mother…' Luke said and Jess crooked his face.

'Jeez, uncle Luke! That was long ago…' Jess tried to hide his pain, but his uncle knew him well already. He could understand him now.

'Jess, why didn't you tell me about my sister? I had to know that! Maybe I could've help you early than…'

'See, that's why I didn't want you to know!' Jess said and ran fingers through his hair. 'You would disappoint from her. You would feel sorry for me and I already over it. My mother is other person now. Look at her in this way.'

'But she beat you… She was drug addict and alcoholic! And I didn't know anything about that!'

'You're not supposed to!' Jess frowned and rubbed his forehead. 'Look! Liz is Liz! You cannot change her. She is my mother and I forgive her only for that, but… the things she did it to me is already in the past! Even if you knew then, you could not do anything. Trust me!'

'The only good thing she did then must've been your sending here…' Luke smiled bitterly. Jess followed him.

'Yeah… I could be thankful for that…'

They both silenced awkwardly. Then Jess coughed and looked at his uncle.

'So that's bothered you past few days?'

'Yeah… ' Luke said and felt good for finally sharing this thing with Jess.

'Don't worry…' Jess tried to smile. 'I'm a fighter!'

Luke's face faded.

'Yeah and you should keep going!'

They both knew for what he was talking about. Luke coughed once again and stood up from his chair.

'C'mon! Let's get you to the bed, because, Rory would get angry!'

Jess croaked his face, but leaned at his uncle's arm.

'She is a despot sometimes…'

'It has to be! She is married with you!' Luke raised his eyebrows and both smiled.

Jess just had lain in his bed, when Lorelai and Rory went in the room. Luke had sat at one chair near the bed and Lorelai sat on his lap. She literally dropped on it and Luke made a sound.

'You really should…'

'Agh! Be careful with your words mister!' she shot him one look as her hand slipped over his neck. 'Did you just try to tell me that I'm fat?'

Luke played confusing and put his hand on Lorelai's lap.

'Not at all! You are so graceful… '

'Thank you sniffy…' Lorelai pressed one kiss on his lips and turned around just to see Rory slipping in her husband's arms.

Her daughter looked tired, but that was usual these days. She saw Jess' worried look. Then how he tried to hide it from her.

'You said that you have something to tell us after dinner…' Lorelai took their attention. 'Well, what is it?'

'Matt calls us today…' Jess started.

'Your lawyer?' Luke nodded.

'Yeah… He said that our appeal had regarded. The new case would be on March 3rd.'

'That's good, isn't it?' Lorelai said and looked them closely.

'Yeah…' Rory said and snuggled in Jess. 'That's good, but we don't know if we can be able to be there…'

'Why? I mean… Jess has to be in the bed most of the time, but you?' Lorelai could see that there was something more.

'I don't want to leave him if it wasn't necessary…' Rory said and yawned.

Lorelai saw in that sign that she and Luke had to go. She stood up and both said goodbyes at Jess and Rory.

'You stay there. We already know the exit.' Lorelai smiled and they walked out waving. 'They hide something!' she said as they leaved the house. Luke looked at her strangely. 'I can feel it! There was something more!'

'Leave it, Lor!' Luke wrapped her waist and both walked down on the street. 'If they want us to know, they will tell us!'

'But…'

'You are dying of curiosity!' he teased her.

'Now I'm insulted!' Lorelai pouted and that make him smile.

'I have cupcakes at home…'

'Now I feel better…' Lorelai snuggled at him and both went straight at home.

In Jess and Rory's house was quiet. Until the moment when Jess decided to confront her.

'You didn't eat this evening.' He said as she lay on his arms.

'I wasn't hungry…'

'You're getting thinner and that would complicate your condition!' he said little more rough than he wanted.

'Are we starting again?' Rory frowned. 'I wasn't hungry and that's why I didn't eat much! That was only for this evening!'

'You know very well that this is not true!' Jess snapped and started to et angry. Rory felt that and rubbed his chest trying to calm him.

'Jess, relax, please! There is no need to get angry here! I am going to eat tomorrow, I promise!' she tried to sound convincing, but she also knew that Jess would not believe her if he did not see it with his eyes.

'Okay, but if you don't…'

'I will!' Rory said with tough voice.

'Okay! I have to see that!' Jess said and pressed her tightly to his body. Rory felt his hand slipped over her belly and bit her lip not to cry. He already thought about that baby. Already thought about her and their health. Rory covered his hand with hers and fell asleep.

_Don't make any promises if you can't fulfilled them. _That is what she thought when she opened her eyes on the next morning. Her first morning sickness was fact.

Rory jumped from the bed and rushed into the bathroom. That was the moment of the pregnancy she hated it. Especially her pregnancy… She flushed the toilet and brushed her face before to turning back in her bed with dragging feet.

Jess was awake and she slipped in his arms. He covered her with the blanket and she felt his warm breath in her hair.

'I think that we should settle the appointment…' he said and she nodded.

'I think we should…'

Then the phone rang…


	114. Chapter 114 Shadows from the past

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. This is one of the emotional chapters in this story. I tried to hint about Jess' life as a kid. It's purely fictional of course, but I thought that something really bad must happened in his life for made him the boy he was before and the man he is in this story. What can you read here - Who is on the phone?; One surprising visit with unwilling consequences;and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 114**__** Shadows from the past**_

Then the phone rang and Jess reached his hand for took it.

'Hello?' he said and his other had had wrapped Rory through her waist.

'_Hi, Jess…' _

'Liz…' his face faded and Rory felt how his body froze for second. 'Why are you calling?'

'_I... I am sorry for that, but… I… we really want to see you, before we…'_ her voice pleaded.

'You are still in Stars Hollow?' Jess snapped and

'_Yeah…'_

'Both of you?'

'_Yeah, Jimmy is also here.'_

'I don't think that is a good idea!' his voice was rude, but now Rory could understand why.

'_Jess, please… We just want to know that you are fine…'_

He remained silence for couple of seconds, the inhaled deeply.

'Fine… But let's make it quick as it possible!' he already felt sorry about that.

'_Thank you…'_

'When?'

'_This afternoon…'_

'Fine. Bye!'

'_Bye, Jess…'_

Jess hung up the phone and threw it on the cupboard. Rory looked at his darken face and caressed his chest.

'What happened?' she asked quietly.

'Uh… Apparently, my parents just remember that they have a son!' he said bitterly. Rory felt his heart raced under her hand. She looked at him worryingly.

'Jess, if that makes you upset you should probably…'

'It's gonna be quick!' he said and pressed one soft kiss on her temple. 'They will come to visit us this afternoon…'

'I'll be beside you!' she said kissed his chest. 'Whatever you decide… I'll be here!'

'I know…' he said. Rory could not see his face, but could felt his emotions right now. Those weren't the emotions of the young men he was now. That was the little abusive boy, who desperately had fought for his mother's attention. He had told her that all this is in his past now, but obviously, it was not.

Rory could not do anything else but be with him.

She tried to eat. She tried to eat her whole breakfast, but every bit was like a torture. Rory knew that Jess was watching her and that is why she ate her whole pancake. Soon after that, she rushed into the bathroom and went out seconds later with pale face. She was thankful at least for the fact that Annie was in her room and could not see her.

'I'm sorry…' she said and went straight at the sofa, leaning her head on his shoulder.

'It's okay…' Jess hugged her through her shoulders and rubbed her arm. 'I know you tried, but I really think that you should call to Mel. She would give you some vitamins and your old pills maybe.'

'That would be good.' Rory closed her eyes for a moment. 'Give me just one second and I'll try to eat some biscuit…'

'Okay…' Jess nodded and he gave her the opportunity to relax in his arms for some time. His face was serious. He was worry, but he swore that he would not allow her to find out. She needed to be calmed and her nerves needed to be relaxed. 'Feeling better now?' Jess asked couple of minutes later. Rory stood still for one moment then opened her eyes and released one sigh.

'Much better, thanks!'

'You're welcome.' He smiled softly. 'Now go eat something.'

Rory nodded and gave him one quick kiss before she got up from the sofa and went in the kitchen. Jess followed her with narrowed eyes. He could only hope the things would be better for her this time. Just to be sure, Jess called and settled the appointment with Mel's nurse. Rory came back just in the second he finished the conversation and looked at him quizzically.

'What are you doing?' she asked carefully.

'You have an appointment for tomorrow morning!' he said and looked her straight in the eyes.

'Isn't it little early for that, I mean…' she sounded unsure and Jess saw the fear in her eyes.

'The sooner, the better. Right?' he tried to sound tough and secure. Rory needed him in that way.

'Right…'

'Besides… Tomorrow is my day for check in the hospital. I need to give some blood examples and I thought that we could go together…'

'Gosh!' Rory her forehead with one hand and looked at him with guilt. 'I totally forgot! How can I be so stupid? I'm sorry Jess…'

Jess released one calming smile and reached hands to her.

'It's okay… I understand you. You were very nervous past few days. Really, no problem!'

Rory snuggled in his waiting arms and put her head on his chest.

'I'm really sorry!' she repeated again. 'I have to write this somewhere…'

'You really need to rest a little!' He paused. 'Especially now!'

'Yeah…' she whispered.

'Yeah…' he repeated.

Liz and Jimmy came in the early afternoon. Rory was the one who opened the front door. Jess had lain on the sofa as usual and Annie and the twins had slept their afternoon nap. Rory tried to look normal, but she just could not erase the picture of the boy, who Jess was. The little abusive boy, turned into the great men now. Still, those two people, standing in front of her door, had noting to do about that.

'Hi!' she just said and stepped back to made them space for enter. 'Jess is in the living room! Follow me!'

Rory turned back on them and entered in the living room, followed by his parents. She went straight at Jess and sat beside him. Liz and Jimmy sat at the chairs opposite the sofa.

'You wanted to see me? Well… I must say that this is one pleasant surprise, but… you know that I won't do that, don't you?' Jess sounded sarcastically and did not even try to hide his bitterness.

'We just wanted to see that you are fine, before…' Liz started.

'I'm not fine!' Jess snapped, but felt Rory's hand slipped in his and squeezed him lightly. He tried to gain his temper. 'I'm not fine and you have to know that! Actually, I am far away from being fine!'

'Don't be mad, Jess!' that was Jimmy. 'We just…'

'You just figure out that you have a son! Just now!'

'Jess…' this tie was Liz.

'Why now? I need to know! Why now it has to be different!'

'Because… you are our blood Jess!' Jimmy shifted on his chair. 'It seems unnatural to…'

'Oh, it was very natural to left us when I was kid!' Jess snapped again. This time even Rory's hand could not calm him. 'You take the easy way, don't you? Did you ever think about me?'

'Jess…' Liz tried to talk, but Jess interrupted her.

'No! I have to say this! Nothing is okay now! It never was! I tried, really tried to get along with you and your new family, Liz, but you just can't change so much, can you!' Jess smiled bitterly. 'I was bad period in your life and I guess that you don't want to remember it…'

'Jess, this is not true!' Liz was ready to cry. 'You are my son! I love you!'

'Really? Did you love me before when you were drunk and beat me when you tried to get your second doze? Did you love me when I had to get out of the apartment, because of the another man who didn't like me? Or… you loved me enough not to call me and asked me if I'm alright when I was sick the previous time?'

'What he's talking about?' Jimmy looked confused.

'You didn't know?' Jess raised his eyebrows and smiled bitterly again. 'What a surprise, since you didn't call at all!'

'I had a reason to leave!' Jimmy raised his voice too.

'Really? What it might be?'

'Stop it! Both of you!' Liz said trough tears. 'It's my fault okay! It's my fault! I was weak person and…'

'Yes, you was!' Jimmy said and shot her one look.

'Great! And you thought that one little boy could handle it? Nice, Jimmy!' Jess could feel his heart raced its rhythm. He knew that he has to paste himself. He knew that, but he couldn't.

'Jess!' Jimmy frowned.

'Stop it!' this time was Rory. She had seen his face got pale and understood that this whole conversation upset him. 'You must leave, now!'

'I'm so sorry, Jess! For everything…'

'I told you that… it's… too early for…' he put his hand on his chest and tried to caught his breath. He couldn't.

'Jess!' Liz jumped from her chair, but Rory was faster. She carefully put him to lie down and went for his pills.

'Here you are…' Rory helped him for took them, then started to rub his chest in circle moves. 'Feeling better?' she asked after awhile and saw how his face slowly returned his colour.

Jess nodded and that was enough for Rory to turn around. There was no sign from her smile.

'You must leave.' She said at Jess' parents. 'I know that you just wanted to see him, but now it's not the moment!'

'I'm so sorry…' Liz said once again as they both stood up. 'We didn't mean to…'

'You upset him! This is too much for Jess now…' Rory tried to master her voice and stood up to walked Liz and Jimmy by the door.

'Hope he gets better…' Liz said and reached her hand to wipe out one tear.

'We all hope for that!' Rory already had returned her normal voice. 'Just… he'll call you when he is ready! I don't suggest you to call him early!'

'We really care about him, Rory…' Jimmy said with low voice.

'Then you shouldn't run!' she just could not stop her words, but she did not apologize also.

'I know…' he said bitterly and both with Liz left the house.

Rory leaned her head at the door for one moment. Then she turned back and went at Jess. He still had lain in the sofa with closed eyes. However, his breathing was normal and his face had colour.

'You have to learn to control yourself, Jess…' she said and knelt beside his head. Her hands slipped through his hair. 'It's not good for you to get emotional right now…'

'I know, but…' he said and turned his head to look at her. 'I just want to forget them! Forget that they ever existed!'

'Jess…'

'But I can't! They are my parents, no matter how bad they were… I just can't do that!'

'Of course you can't! You are good person…'

'I want our family to be different, Rory!' his voice was serious and soft at the same time. 'I want to be good parent!'

'You are… ' she leaned and kissed his forehead. 'You are…'


	115. Chapter 115 Addicted To You

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. I received some very nice reviews about previous chapter and Jess' talk with his parents. Your words make me believe that I done very good job! Thank you once again! What can you read here - Jess and Rory went for their appointments; Lorelai became even more suspicious; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 115**__** Addicted To You**_

Her appointment was at 10 AM his one – 8 AM. So, Rory called her mother and asked her to come and stay with the children. She of course agreed immediately.

Rory's morning did not start very pleasant. She had an awful morning sickness. Since she opened her eyes, she had to run into the bathroom. Then walked out from there with pale face and cuddled in Jess' arms. He was the only one who could calm her enough and made her feel little better.

'I hate that part!' Rory said with closed eyes as she tried to breathe normally. Her head rested on his chest and she could feel his quiet laugh.

'I'm sorry, but you have to pass through this. It's the only way…'

'Some women didn't even have that. Why me?' she even sounded grumpy.

'Some women have easy pregnancy. You haven't….' he sounded serious and there was no sign of his laugh before.

'I know that, just saying…' she slipped her hand up to his shoulder and rested on his neckline. 'Hope things get better this time…'

'I just hope for the best!' Jess said and leaned his head to press one soft kiss on the top of her head. 'Come on… We have to get up, or your mother will see us in the bed…'

'Uh – oh … Just a little longer…' she buried her nose in the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. 'I like to wake up beside you in the morning…'

'Sure… since you doing that over a year…' Jess said with playful voice, but he felt good of her words.

'I'm addicted! What can I say…?' Rory inhaled him for one last time then stood up from the bed and went to prepare some clothes for him. She got dressed by herself and stood in front of his look. 'Do you notice something?'

Jess raised his eyebrows and stood up from the bed. He went to her and shrugged.

'What I have to notice?'

'I don't know… Something different. Something noticeable, which would make my mom to see that I'm pregnant?'

'Come on, Rory!' Jess turned her around and hugged her from her back. They both looked at the mirror. 'You are in your fifth week. Nothing is noticeable yet. Besides, we managed to keep our twins in secret previous time. We can succeed now. And I'm not sure why we have to doing this again. What is the bad, just telling your mother the news?'

''Because, I want to wait for now. Can you stay beside me for this?' she leaned back on him already knew the answer.

'You know I will!' Jess said and kissed her shoulder. Then they heard Lorelai's voice coming from downstairs.

'Yo children! Momma is here!'

Rory rolled her eyes, kissing Jess on the cheek. Then she went downstairs, and welcomed her mother.

'Can you be less loud?' Rory said as she came down to hug Lorelai.

'Ugh! Sorry!' her mother answered her and both went in kitchen. 'I totally forgot that it's insane early hour!'

'Coffee?' Rory asked, but her mother took the package from her hands and threw her one look.

'Let me doing this… You… just sit here and look beautiful!' Rory smiled at her mother's joke and sat at one chair watching her made coffee. 'You join me?' she asked her and Rory tried to sound normally as she answered.

'No thanks. I'm awake already.' Only her and Jess knew the real reason.

Lorelai looked at her strangely, before to turn on the machine.

'You look pale.' She said as she poured herself coffee minutes later.

'Just I'm little tired those days…' Rory answered and tried to smile. 'Besides, Jess' parents were here yesterday and it was really… emotional.'

'Oh God…' Lorelai exclaimed and sat opposite her daughter.

'Yeah.' Rory crooked her face. 'Tell me about it! I was at this close to banish them! They upset Jess and he had crisis, but thank God, nothing serious…'

'He is fine now?' Lorelai looked concerned.

'Yeah, he is.'

'That's good.' Lorelai made short pause. 'Aren't you going to eat something?'

'Um… maybe some biscuits?' Rory said and stood up from her chair to get some.

'Biscuits? For breakfast?' Lorelai looked more than suspicious.

'We haven't much time for anything else!' Rory said with full mouth and her eyes jumped at the door. Where the hell was Jess?

As if she had called him with her mind, Jess appeared seconds later. He smiled at Lorelai and nodded at Rory.

'We have to go!'

'See?' Rory rose up her eyebrows at her mother and quickly grabbed Jess' elbow, helping him through the living room. He did not need so much of that help, but allow her to do that.

'Good lick, kids!' Lorelai said after them.

'Thanks!' Rory answered and both went out from the house.

Jess and Rory reached the hospital little earlier. They went first for Jess' blood examples. Then He had to run some tests, including electro cardiogram. Them MRI and that was it. John had sent his personal assistant to take care for Jess' tests and brought him the results.

Rory had to wait outside for the last test. She sat on the bench with hands on her lap, waiting for Jess to show up. She was nervous. Apart for him and apart for her examine. Finally, Jess showed up and Rory stood up slowly.

'Well?' her eyes studied his face.

'Two days. They need to days for the results.' Jess said and both of them walked to the elevator.

'Good…' Rory said as they entered in the small cabin. 'Two days… And hey going to call us? Or..'

Jess pressed the button of the first floor, where the Gynecology was and turned at her.

'John is going to call us.'

'Okay…' she said and tried to gain her emotions. Jess read her face right and took her hand.

'Relax! Everything it's going to be fine.'

Rory smiled at him nervously and just in this moment, the door of the elevator opened and they went out. They walked slowly, because of Jess. He was already tired as they reached to Mel's door. Today was his first day out of the house since he got back from New York.

'Are you alright?' Rory asked, since she had noticed his momentary lost of balance.

'I just need to sit down for a moment and I would be fine!' he tried to smile. Rory nodded and knocked on Mel's door. After the answer, they walked in the small cabinet.

'Jess? Rory? Nice to see you!' Mel stood up from her chair and gave them a hug. She was truly happy to see them. 'Come! Sit down!' she showed them the two chairs opposite her desk. Rory helped Jess as he sat then took her place. 'How are you?' Mel looked at Jess. 'You look pale.'

'It's a long story…' Jess waved with one hand.

'I heard…' Mel's face faded for one moment. 'I'm so sorry, Jess…'

'No need, really… I'll be fine!' he said and Rory saw how he tried to belittle his condition. It wasn't a secret for her that he didn't like to talk about himself. Now she saw that again.

'So, what brings you here?' Mel turned her eyes at here and Rory shifted nervously at her chair. 'Something with the twins you want to ask?'

'No, not exactly… They are fine and healthy.'

'Then?'

'I'm pregnant again.' Rory admitted and saw how Mel's expression changed.

'That's great news, Rory!'

'Yeah…' Rory said and tried to smile.

'You look nervous?' Mel said and waved at them to follow her at her examination room.

'I'm just… concern.' Rory said and sat at the medical table.

'For your condition, I understand.' Mel nodded seriously. 'Lie down and pull over your shirt.'

Rory did that and her eyes dropped at Jess, who had sat on one chair next to her. She saw his smile, but also saw the care in his eyes. She reached and took his hand. He squeezed her lightly.

'Alright, let me see…' Mel put some gel onto Rory's stomach and put the affix of the ultrasound machine with light pressure. 'There you are…' she turned on the sound and the baby's first heartbeats echoed in the room. 'Seems fine so far.' Mel said and continued to look. 'You are at the fifth week…' then her face faded. Rory expected that, but her heart still stop for one moment. 'Your problem is still here. I was right. The good news here is that you are already diagnosed and we'll know how to proceed, okay?'

'Okay…' Rory said with quiet voice and pulled down her blouse when Mel turned off the machine and cleaned her belly.

'Follow me now.' Mel said and Rory and Jess brought back at the cabinet along with her. She sat behind her desk and wrote one prescription. 'I want you to take those pills plus vitamins for your appetite.'

'I will.' Rory said and took the prescription. Then both with Jess stood up to leave.

'We have to see each other once a month.' Mel said at the door. 'Just to be sure…'

'Okay.' Jess answered instead of Rory and both nodded at the doctor before to walk down on the corridor.

Rory spoke for the first time as they had sat in the car.

'I was hoping that this time…' she shook her head and put her belt, before to start the engine.

'You knew that your medical condition can't be healed. Mel told us the last time…' Jess looked at her strangely, as they leaved the parking lot.

'I know but…'

'You hoped that would be easy this time?'

'Yeah…' Rory smiled lightly. 'At least we heard its heartbeat. It means that it's well…'

'It is, but now let's focuses on you, okay?' Jess reached and put one hand on her thigh. He leaned back at his seat and his eyes gazed at her. 'We can stop for the meds and then go home.'

'Okay.' Rory tried to smile back and covered his hand with hers for one moment. She was thankful that Jess tried to be strong for both of them now. Rory always had loved him for that.


	116. Chapter 116 Fifty Fifty

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Annie's fifth birthday may or may not be good for Rory; Why se is so concerned about the day after?; the results; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 116**__** 50/50**_

They celebrated Annie's birthday in close family circle. Only Luke and Lorelai had invited. Emily and Richard also had called, but Rory had not ready for them. Jess also. In fact, he was the one, who had banished them through their door. Rory knew that he would try to play nice with her grandparents only for her, but she did not want to put him through this. Besides, she did not feel strong enough for arguing with Emily.

Rory anticipated that day. She was happy for her daughter, but also had scared. On the tomorrow day, it had been one year since Jess had lost consciousness and fell in coma. The last year at the same time, Rory was already sure that she was pregnant, but hadn't told him. She was pregnant now, but he knew. Moreover, she felt so good about that. Just wanted that day and the other one to pass quickly.

Annie was happy. Jess and Rory had bought her one book. Her first book and the five years old girl held it the whole day. She already had learned some letters and told them to Lorelai and Luke. Jess shined with proud. His firstborn daughter… His treasure… Rory had seen the love in his eyes. On the top of that, he was feeling better. Just needed to sit more, but that was temporary. Rory could see the strength coming back at him. He probably never would be as stronger as before, but at least he would be alive.

The results had to be ready on the next day. Strangely, but Jess looked like he did not care. His only care now was his daughter… and Rory. He was throwing her looks from time to time and she could feel it. However, she was thankful that he did not do anything more, which only could make her mother even more suspicious.

Lorelai almost caught her as Rory cut the cake in the kitchen. Jess just entered to help her with the dishes, when she felt sudden dizziness and dropped the knife so she could grab the edge of the table.

'Whoa!' Jess went to her and helped her to sit. Rory cupped her face and inhaled deeply. 'Are you okay?' he asked her and rubbed her back.

'Yeah… just too much time on my feet… I think.' Rory looked at him with tired eyes and could not hide her relief to see him. 'Thanks for your help…'

Jess just nodded and opened his mouth to say something, when Lorelai rushed into the kitchen.

'Yo kids! We are waiting for the cake… Rory!' she had seen the pale face of her daughter. 'What happened?'

'She slipped on the floor and I caught her!' Jess said without blinking. Lorelai turned her eyes to him. 'She got scared. Nothing more…'

If it was not so tense, Rory could have smile. Jess was excellent liar, when it was necessary. Of course, Rory had learned to know when he was lying. There was something in his voice, which only she could notice. Even now… However, Lorelai did not know him that well. But, she was clever and it was very difficult to lying her. So now, Rory could watch two very equal persons.

'Is that true?' Lorelai raised up her eyebrows.

'Of course it's true! Do I look like I'm lying?' Jess looked offended. 'See?' He bent down and took the knife. 'She even dropped her knife!'

'But she seems pale…'

'Give us little time for relax, okay? The cake soon will be ready!' Jess said with stern face and Lorelai just nodded. Even if she suspected something, she knew that her daughter wouldn't tell her. Not when Jess was around.

When her mother left the room, Rory looked at Jess with thankful eyes. He met her look and reached his hand to fix some curls.

'Sit here, until I cut the cake, okay?' he said softly and she nodded. Rory watched him as he cut the pieces and thought how lucky she was to have him. Despite all the odds and barriers life put in front of them, they still were together. 'Ready?' he asked her and she nodded, taking two dishes with the cake.

Both felt tired that night. Jess succeeded to fell asleep, but Rory couldn't. As usual, the sleep ran from her eyes. She lay quietly in his arms and thought about next morning. She was afraid from the next morning.

Rory shifted a bit and her eyes gazed at the empty space. She felt Jess moved in his sleep and his hand covered her belly. It was like an instinct. He was doing the same, when she was pregnant with the twins. He wanted to protect them. Now he was doing the same… again. Rory slipped her hand over his and laced their fingers. Then… the dream finally came.

She opened her eyes in the next morning and her first thought was about Jess. Rory lifted her hand and ran trembled fingers through his face. Her heart missed a beat until she saw his eyelashes trembled and his eyes opened looking at her.

'Hi… ' he said sleepy. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing… just wanted to touch you.' Her smile couldn't fool him and he looked at her worryingly.

'Rory!'

'One year…' she said instead and continued to touch him. Didn't even try to hide her tears.

'One year?' Jess still couldn't understand.

'I couldn't awake you… last year… on this day.' Her voice was full with emotions. 'My world almost fell apart!'

'Oh… Rory!' he finally understood and hugged her tightly. 'I'm here… I'm here…'

His voice and his presents almost banished the bad memory. Almost, but not quite. Her hand hugged him trough his waist and her hand slipped up on his back. Her nose buried in his bare chest and she started to calm down. He was here… He really was.

They remained silence for couple of moments, until the morning sickness didn't threw out her from the bed. When she came back, Jess was already dressed and helped her to the bed. Rory sat for one moment and tried to pull together.

'Damn!' she cursed quietly and that provoked one light smile on his lips. 'That sucks!'

'Sorry!' he said apologizing and walked in the bathroom. Rory used that moment to lie back in the bed and got lazy for little while.

Jess walked out from the bathroom minutes later, still only on his pants. She could saw clearly the scar of his surgery and that made her shiver. Jess saw that and frowned a bit.

'Stop with this thoughts, Rory!' he said and opened the wardrobe.

'How would you know for what I'm thinking?' she asked with mastered voice.

'I saw your look.' He answered and dressed up some blouse and jeans.

'Huh…' Rory crossed her arms defensively as she sat on the bed.

'It's time to stop thinking about what worse could happen and start with the happy thoughts!' Jess ran fingers through his hair and went to cupboard to take his pills.

'What good things?' Rory said with voice that made him turned around and looked at her. 'You are still sick. The case is still not finished. On top of this…'

She felt his hand lay on her belly.

'Think of this!' he said and sat next to her. 'Think of twins, of Annie… That will make you happy! You once asked me from where I'm taking my strength. Look around, Rory! Our children and you are my strength! This is my source! This is what keeping me going!'

Rory looked in his eyes and understood that he was sincere. His eyes couldn't lie. Not her and not anymore.

'Thank you for that…' she said and lifted one had to touch his face. Jess smiled once again and the phone rang. Rory knew who might be. She looked the receiver as the poison snake. 'I'm scared!' she said and grabbed his hand as he picked up the phone.

'Hello?'

'Hi, Jess.' Jess looked at Rory and nodded. It was John. 'I just received your results.'

'Yup?' he tried to stay calm. Rory squeezed his hand.

'Well, I have to say that the situation is 50/50 with your heart. I don't like the blood picture, but the cardiogram is good. Not as good as, I expected, but still… good. Stay out of stress and please try to rest more!'

'Okay, I'll try!' Jess closed his eyes for one moment. 'And the other…'

'You still need a surgery, but… I think that we can handle with this. Your heart is still weak for the procedure, but soon…'

'Okay, thanks John!'

'Do you remember what I said?'

'Yeah – less stress and more rest. I get it.'

'I know it's hard, but…'

'I'll try!' Jess repeated and released one tired breath.

'Do you have headaches?'

'Yeah…'

'Lack of air?'

'Once or twice…'

'Mh-mm…' John paused for one moment. 'Do you live under stress lately?'

'Kind of…'

'Jess…'

'I'm fine now… I'll try to be fine!' he said again and heard John released his breath.

'That would explain some things in your blood picture. Okay. I'm counting on you, Jess! You have to be calm!'

'Okay. Thanks John.'

'Greet Rory and don't forget about the next examples after two weeks. Bye!'

'I won't! Bye!' Jess said and hung up the phone.

'Well...?' Rory searched his eyes.

'50/50…' Jess said and saw the mixed feelings on her face.

'Sure! When you were absolutely fine!' she snapped angry at his fate, more than he did.

'Rory, there still a chance…' he tried to calm her. 'John said that my heart would be fine for the surgery…'

'Yeah… the surgery. Thanks for reminding me…' she bit her lip trying to be strong.

'It's okay!' Jess rubbed her arm and she looked at him. 'I know you worry and you'll never stop, but… Let's not think about that at least for now. Let's focus on the good things… You are pregnant. You have to be calm…'

'So are you! I heard that!' Rory said and saw him crooked his face.

'I'm not pregnant!' he said and his joke succeeded, and provoked one light smile on her lips.

'Jess! Be serious!'

'But I love your smile! And it's so rare these days…' Jess slipped his fingers over her lips and saw her close eyes. He leaned and parted her lips with his. His hands buried in her hair and he heard her moan under his kiss. Their tongues met in one very passionate dance. 'Mh-mm… we are still good at that…' Jess said after the kiss and saw her smile again.

'Our kids would tell you that we're good not only in this…'

'Yeah… We are good at that also!' he tried to joke and felt her head leaned on his shoulder. 'Better now?'

'With you… always!' she whispered and remain silence for one moment. 'We have to call my mom and Luke for the results…'

'Yeah… We have to…'


	117. Chapter 117 Every time I see your face

**My notes: Hey All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Jess and Rory in the diner; Jess heard something; meeting with well-known face; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 117**__** Every time I see your face**_

They didn't tell… At least they didn't tell the whole truth. They said that Jess was getting better and nothing for his problems. Luke and Lorelai didn't learn his 50/50 picture of his heart. They still didn't know about her pregnancy. Nobody knew, only them. Jess and Rory had created their own world, where they felt good. Jess knew that this was a glass tower, which eventually was going to crash in small pieces. He tried telling that to Rory, but she did not listen. She just smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

One night, two weeks after Annie's birthday, the second results showed up. John had called again. He did not see any change. That wasn't good, but wasn't bad also. Rory tried to hide his fear. She had some nasty sixth since, which haunted her over a week. It wasn't for her, was for Jess… She did not tell him, because she knew that he would worry. He was worrying enough already, but she couldn't stop him. No matter how she tried, Jess always followed her with his eyes. Every time she played with Annie, or twins… Every time she touched her stomach… Every time she tried to pick something heavy… He was there. Every time, he was there. His eyes looked at her pensively and concern.

They made small walks to Luke's diner. Jess got tired easily, but insisted that he had to walk. Rory pushed the pram with the twins and Jess held Annie's hand. Five of them looked great picture and even Miss Patty had told Rory how lucky she was to have such a handsome husband.

'That would help your children look good!' she had told her with small wink.

Rory had smiled with agreement. Jess really was handsome… and not only physically. That warmed her heart every time she looked at him. He was pale, not so strong, but his eyes shined with love every time he looked at her. And Rory felt good.

Today was a special day. They just had entered in the diner and had taken their seats, when Jess had snapped his head to his son.

'He said _'dada'_!' he exclaimed and Rory followed his look. They stood in silence for some time, but noting happen.

'Jess you are probably wrong…' Rory rubbed his arm.

'No I swear!' his eyes widened for one moment, and then he frowned. 'I know what I heard!'

'Jess…' Rory repeated, but then…

'_Dada_…'

'See! I was right!' Jess almost jumped from his chair and Rory's eyes shined. 'He said _'dada'_!'

As it was a signal, they heard Jane's baby voice repeating her brother's words.

'_Dada_...'

'You heard now, Rory! They said… Jeez!' Jess looked so happy that he could not control his voice and almost yelled. Luke and Lorelai just entered in the diner, when they saw Jess face.

'Jess, what happened?' Luke rushed to him when he saw his nephew's eyes almost teary. If Jess could cry, that was the moment.

'They…' Jess started but his son said it again.

'_Dada_…'

'This happen! This! Jeez!' Jess ran fingers through his hair not knowing what to do at this moment.

Annie just explained to her granny.

'They said 'dada' to daddy!' she shrugged. 'I can do that too!'

In this moment, Jess looked at his big daughter and understood. He had missed her first words and now she was probably sad. No, not probably! She was sad! Jess reached his hand and pulled her to him. Then he lifted her to sit on his lap.

'Jess, be careful!' Rory said worryingly, but Jess lifted his hand. He had to calm Annie.

'I love you, you know that? You are always going to be my princess!' his hands gently caressed her hair. 'It doesn't matter when we met. It only matters that you are my big girl now and daddy loves you very much!'

Annie did not spoke. She just was so like him. Her little hands reached and wrapped Jess' neck and her head lay on his shoulder.

'I love you daddy!' she said and that was enough for melt his heart.

Rory looked at them. Both of them were so look alike. Even now, they could understand each other. No matter, that Annie was just at five years old. No matter, that Jess had missed her first three years… They were so close as a father and a daughter. Sometimes Rory felt giant guild as she saw them like that.

'You didn't know what to do…' Lorelai knelt beside her and Rory heard her whisper.

'What?' She said trying to sound normally.

'I know what you're thinking! You were confused then…'

'I made a mistake!' Rory said quietly, watching as Jess and Annie leaned over the twins and talked something.

'You are only human and it's time to stop torturing yourself like this!' Lorelai made a pause. 'Especially now!'

Rory jerked his head at her mom and tried to stay calm.

'Why now? What is the special now?'

'Well, you have to think for Jess, the case, the children… and to run a house! That is not an easy job…' Lorelai looked at her closely.

'Yeah, yeah… it isn't!' Rory tried to hide her sigh of relief.

'Maybe that is why you look so tired and…'

'Hi, _mom_!' Jess took the exact moment for intervene. He had seen Rory's face and thought that was a good idea for stealing Lorelai's attention. Annie just had gone with Luke in the kitchen. He had promised to show her the new form for pancakes.

'Jess! So… you are running for the father of the year!'

Even if she was disappointed, Lorelai succeeded to hide that well. She sat at one chair near Rory. Jess crooked his face.

'Well, not exactly running, but…' he shrugged.

'Well, my boy! Let's hope that you will some day…'

Rory took Jess's hand, leaned on the table and sank in his eyes.

'Let's hope!' she answered instead of him. Then she frowned. 'You look tired. Why don't you tell me?'

'I'm fine!' Jess said and Lorelai crossed her fingers on the table, leaning forward.

'Uh… that's not good!' she murmured under her nose.

'You're not fine and you know it!' Rory snapped this time, reaching her hand and fixing some curls.

'I'm fine now!'

'Here we go again…' Lorelai murmured with quiet voice.

Rory slipped her thumb under his wrist and threw one look at the clock.

'Did you just check my pulse?' Jess raised his eyebrows and his voice sounded annoying.

'Yup!' Rory said. 'I told you that you're not fine!'

'Rory!' he frowned.

'Jess!' she frowned too.

'Oh boy!' Lorelai exclaimed and this time she took their attention.

'What?' they both snapped at her and she threw her hands in truce.

'Just… the word _fine_ isn't invented for you!'

'Meaning?' Jess already rubbed his forehead, feeling the tiredness Rory had mention. She was right of course, but he did not want to worry her.

'Meaning, if some of us say that _is fine_, that mean totally the opposite! Already learn my lesson!' Lorelai nodded leaned back at her chair with eyes gazed on them. She expected the next round. There was not any.

'Jess, why don't you go upstairs and rest a little? I'll be here with my mom…' Rory rubbed his back and saw his nod. He didn't disagree, which meant that he really did not feel good. 'Do you want me to help you?' she said and was ready to do that, but Jess stopped her with one hand.

'No, I'm not that weak!' he said and leaned to kiss her quickly.

Rory nodded and followed him with worry eyes as he stood up from his chair. Just then, the doorbell rang and they saw one well-known face entering in the diner.

'Hi… Dean!' Lorelai said with unpleasant voice.

'Hi… everyone!' Dean moved from feat to feat. 'Jess… Rory.'

'Dean!' Jess frowned.

'I am not going to fight you, Jess!' Dean also frowned.

'Good! Because I can't fight with you, even if I wanted! See ya latter, Rory!' Jess said and rubbed her arm, before to walk towards the staircase. He did not even make a few steps, when Dean's voice stopped him.

'I saw two of you in the hospital... two weeks ago.' Jess turned back and met Rory's eyes. She was concern, so as he.

'Really?' Lorelai was intrigued. 'Where?'


	118. Chapter 118 Who is the master now?

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Dean know something. Is he going to share it?; Jess and Annie interaction; Jess has a news for the case; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 118**__** Who is the master now? **_

Jess could kill Dean in that moment if that would make him shut up. Seeing Rory's face, he almost did that. She was scared. Frightened, that maybe Dean had seen them while they were with Mel. If Lorelai knew that, she pretty much should pulled the puzzle together.

'Really? Where did you saw them?' she even looked intrigued.

'As they walked out from the hospital…' Dean said. He had noticed the exchanged looks between Jess and Rory.

'Yeah… We didn't see you…' Rory tried to smile.

'And why you were there, Dean?' Lorelai kept asking.

'I…' he reached and scratched his neck. 'Lindsey is pregnant and we were there at her doctor.'

Dean knew. That was the first thought flashed through Jess' mind. Dean had seen them not at the entrance of the hospital. He had seen them at the Gynaecology. He knew. Jess threw one look at Rory and saw her pale face.

'Congratulations to your wife, Dean…' Lorelai said and turned her look at Luke who just showed up with Annie. 'You have a client, sweets!' she said and then gulped of her coffee.

'Jess?' Rory moved towards him. 'Go upstairs… You have to.'

'Are you sure?' he shot one quick look at Dean, who now was in front of the cash-box.

'I'm sure!' Rory nodded and leaned to kiss him. 'If he wanted he would've tell!' she whispered on his ear and that showed him that they both had thought the same thing.

'Okay…' he said finally and gave her quick hug. 'I'm gonna rest one hour. You call me when you ready to go!'

'Sure…' Rory nodded again and followed him with eyes until he didn't hide behind the curtain.

'Stars Hollow is awful place for secrets!' Dean had came close and Rory turned to face him. She frowned.

'That is not of your business, but thanks for not telling!'

Dean looked at Lorelai, who just had leaned over the babies and cooed them something. Then he looked back at Rory.

'Why even you hide it?'

'That's our problem!' Rory said once again.

'She's going to find sooner or later!' Dean said with low voice referring her mother. 'We both know your mother! She is not stupid…'

'How pregnant is your wife, Dean?' Rory interrupted him.

'We are expecting any moment now…' he said and looked her closely. 'You…'

'Obviously, not soon as you may see…' she raised one eyebrow.

Rory knew that hiding pregnancy was foolish thing, but she could not help it. She wanted to be sure that everything would be fine with this baby and just after that, she would share with her mother and her family. Of course, Dean did not have to know that.

'Well… that is your choice, for not telling I mean.' Dean shrugged. 'Your mother won't hear word from me. I want you to be sure about that!' he said and sounded sincere.

'What about your wife?' Rory asked sarcastically. 'She had a pretty big mouth last time and I still remember that!'

'Trust me! Lindsey won't be a problem! Just I saw you. She was at the cabinet and I did not tell her. Plus, we're pretty busy right now for gossips.'

'Yeah, I can tell…'

'Mommy! Mommy! Can I eat French toast now?' Annie had ran to her and now she looked her with the deep green eyes of her father.

'It's almost noon, hun…' Rory tried to change her mind.

'But I want it now!' Annie pouted. 'Why can't I? Please mommy, please…'

Rory heard Dean's quiet laugh and looked at him strangely.

'I'm sure that you hear that often, but she really looks like Jess!' he shook his head and leaved the diner. Rory stared after him awhile.

'Mommy!' Annie pulled down her coat demanding for attention. 'Can I?'

'No! You have to wait for lunch!' she said and sat back on her seat. Annie followed her with pouted face.

'But why? I'm hungry now!'

'I said no!' Rory snapped. Jess was right to call her princess. She was stubborn like him.

'Mommy…' Annie whimpered.

'I wonder would you act the same if your father was here?' Rory did not raise her voice. Just the opposite. It was very low, but respectful. Annie bent down her head and sat on her seat still pouting.

'Jess would be proud!' Lorelai whispered at her daughter and Rory released one tired sigh.

'He is a good parent, mom!' she said and gulped of her mineral water.

'I could tell…' Lorelai said and could not be more pleased at the scene she had seen. Just one mention of Jess' name and Annie was silent. Sure, she pouted a little, but she obviously respected her father. Rory was right. Jess turned to be good parent.

One hour passed quickly and Rory saw Jess coming down. He looked fresher than before, but his eyes scared her. They had narrowed.

'Jess?' she asked as he came closer and sat beside her.

'Matt called. They want us to be there.' He said and suddenly that clear the picture for her.

'No! You can't!' Rory snapped.

'But I have to…' Jess rubbed his eyes. 'He said that the jury has to see us there together. We won't sit beside Matt. Now it does not have to… But we have to be there…'

Rory threw him one concerned look.

'But you're not…' she started, but Jess coughed and rolled eyes at Annie. She soaked every word.

'I'll try to be! The case is next week so… ' Jess shrugged and looked at Rory. 'We don't have another choice.'

'We'll make it!' Rory said with mastered voice, despite her internal fear.

'Yeah…' Jess rubbed her thigh.

'Daddy, can I eat French toast instead of lunch?' Annie asked and Jess saw Lorelai shook her head.

'She won't give up!' she said.

Jess looked at her quizzically and Lorelai explained.

'Annie asked Rory if she can eat the toast before the lunch. Rory said no, but I guess…'

Lorelai hadn't even finished when she saw Jess' look at Annie.

'Why you ask me when your mommy said _no_?' he said with low voice.

'But…' Annie tried to pout again, but this time Lorelai saw the difference.

'What I'd told you about pouting?' his voice was serious and his face frowned.

'If I'm pouting I'll be grounded in my room…' Annie said with eyes looking the floor.

'And how you're acting now?' Jess' voice rise a bit.

'I'm pouting.' Annie murmured. 'But I really want to eat…'

'Your mommy said _no_ and it means _no_! French toast is for breakfast. Now it is lunch! Okay?'

Lorelai was impressed. Annie's pouting disappeared in the minute. She had guilty expression now and she faced her mother.

'I'm sorry mommy!'

Rory smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

'It's okay! Now you know…'

'Go to your grandpa and tell him that we're ready for our lunch!' Jess said and there was no sign of his frowned face. Annie nodded and even jump to kiss him.

'Hello Yoda!' Lorelai exclaimed and Jess released one smile at her. 'You are my master!'

'I'm feeling offend now…' Rory said and raised one eyebrow.

'Sorry hun! Jess has a natural talent for this!' Lorelai shrugged.

'Did you hear? It's natural, so… thanks mom!' Jess played bent down.

Luke showed with the plate's seconds later. They lunched as a family and the atmosphere was good. Even the twins entered in the conversation with theirs _'dada'_. Jess was extremely proud and Rory was happy for him. He deserved that.

They brought back home just for the afternoon nap. Rory was tired too, so she decided to play company to Jess. They both lay on the bed, hugging in silence. She could not remember when she had fallen asleep, but when she opened her eyes was already dark and she was alone in the bed.

'Jess?' she shouted and saw him walked out from the bathroom. 'What are you doing?' she sounded scared.

'I just took my pills!' he frowned and sat beside her. 'Jeez! What's wrong?'

'I just… have nasty feeling…' Rory shook her head. 'Hug me!' she asked and Jess did just that.

'You want to tell me?' he asked quietly.

'I just don't feel good about the case… I wish we don't go…' she whispered on his shoulder.

'Everything is going to be fine this time…' Jess cuddled her. 'You'll see!'

'I so wish you're right…' she kissed his neck and her head rested back on his shoulder.


	119. Chapter 119 Hitting the floor

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Rory and Jess in the courtroom; is everything going smoothly?; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 119**__** Hitting the floor**_

They arrived for the New York early in the morning. Sookie promised to stay and watch Annie and the twins. Lorelai has a job in the Inn, so only Luke went with them.

Jess was not good since the previous evening. He did not tell Rory. She did not need more stress, especially now. He felt tired and weak, but his will was strong and kept him on his feet. Jess knew that he had to be in that court. He would do that, despite all. So. He took his pills on the next morning and both with Rory sat at the backseat.

Rory noticed that Jess was not good. She had noticed that this morning, but she did not say anything. He was too stubborn to stay at home. However, seeing his closed eyes in the car, made her to cough and said quietly.

'Jess?'

He opened his eyes and tried to smile.

'You can use me as a pillow, you know…' Rory joked and remembered the previous time when she had told him that.

Jess shook his head and closed his eyes again.

'No need, I'm fine…'

'No, you are not fine!' Rory spilled concerned and bit her lip. Jess opened his eyes again and shot her one look.

'She is right you know.' Luke said and looked at them through the mirror. 'You look pale since this morning…'

Jess released one tired sigh and rubbed his eyes.

'I'm fine... enough!'

'Lie down and try to sleep before New York!' Rory tried to sound stern.

'Whoa! Stern face, again!' he said, but listened to her and put his head on her lap, careful not to touch her belly. Rory smiled at his gesture and buried fingers in his soft hair. She felt him relax couple of minutes later.

'He sleeps?' Luke asked.

'Yeah…' Rory said quietly.

'He really looks tired…' Luke said with the same voice, continuing to watch the road. 'Is he sleeping at night?'

Rory smiled bitterly.

'He sleeps; I'm the one with the sleepless nights!'

'Why won't you take some pills? Your mother had a problem with her sleep before the wedding. She took some pills and her problems gone. Now she sleeps like a baby…'

Rory shook her head.

'I can't… I don't want any pills…' Of course, she remained silent about the reason. She was pregnant and she could not take that kind of medications without any risk for the foetus.

'Well, at least you look better than him…' Luke shrugged and brought back his attention on the road.

Rory was grateful for that. She leaned her head back on the seat and closed her eyes. Her fingers rested in Jess' hair and she liked that feeling. Now, she felt herself calm.

They were in the courtroom half hour before the case. Matt welcomed them and showed them their seats. Luke was not there. He had told them that he had some work to do and when he finished, he would wait for them in front of the courtroom.

'Jess, are you okay?' Matt said before to take his place. 'You look pale…'

Jess rolled his eyes with annoyance.

'You are the third person, who tells me that this morning…' he said and felt Rory's hand slipped over his back.

'He is not okay, but he won't admit it!' Rory said quietly.

'If you aren't okay, then maybe we should…' Matt started, but Jess interrupted him.

'We are here!'

'As you say!' Matt shrugged and took his place.

'Jess…' Rory said after awhile, seeing his clenched teeth.

'Enough Rory! I'm not some porcelain doll!' he said angrily and she remained silence.

She was going to say that he is right now. He had to remain calm and save himself. However, Jess was Jess. He would not hear her. Rory just had to stay beside him and protect him as long as she can. She felt him froze from the moment Logan entered in the room. She reached one hand an rubbed him on his back. Her gesture had to tell him to remain calm. Then Rory saw his eyes. They had narrowed and fury. The green in them was almost brown.

'Jess…' she whispered and he looked at her. 'Please calm down! This is not good for you and you know it!'

He nodded and tried listened to her words. He really tried, but Logan's presents made him angry. Made him remember the frozen figure of his daughter… lying over the cold snowy ground. Her blue lips and frosty eyelashes… How he almost had lost her… Because of Logan. His fists clenched.

'Do you want us to go out for a while?' Rory whispered at him.

'No, why?' Jess said in the same voice.

'If you're not feeling comfortable…'

'I'm fine!' he snapped.

'That means, you aren't!' Rory snapped and her hand grabbed his arm. 'I know you aren't! Don't lie to me, Jess!'

'I am little tired, noting more… I'll be good!' he crooked his face in attempt for smile.

She opened her mouth to say something, but just then, the case started. Jess tried to paste himself and opened his fists. His hands rested on his knees and he felt Rory slipped her hand and laced her fingers with his. He looked her and saw her soft smile. Then she lay her head on his shoulder and strangely, but that gave him new power and he felt fresh.

The case ran smoothly. This was the first day and the witnesses were on Logan's side. Some of them were Logan's friends or colleagues. Some of them Rory knew from her college years. All of them were from the elite society. Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger were also there. They sat behind their son with firm faces. No matter of the differences they had in the past, seemed like they both stood behind Logan. Rory had never liked them. They were cold people and took themselves as a very serious and elite. She was not like that. She never was and that was one of the reasons, Rory had not accepted Logan's proposals at that time. She knew what her life would be with him. She knew her place in their world. Her eyes lifted to look Jess and her heart warmed. Here was her place. Beside him. Beside the man, she fell in love so many years ago… He still had her heart and Rory was not complaining.

The judge called pause and some of the people in the room stood up to walked out from the room. Jess and Rory stayed at their seats.

'Would you like some water?' she asked him and her fingers ran through his hair.

'No, I'm good… Really…' he said and took her hand, kissing her fingers.

'We shouldn't come today…' Rory whispered and her eyes studied his face. 'All this isn't reflect you well.'

'Stop concerning about me!' Jess frowned a bit. 'Think about yourself… How are you? If I remember correctly, you were the one, who had awful morning sickness this morning.'

'I'm fine now. This was just for the morning. We're fine…' she said almost scared to pronounce these words. Knowing her medical problem, Rory was surprised that this pregnancy ran well so far.

'Glad to hear that!' Jess slipped his hand on her cheek and she lay on his palm. 'Do you need anything?'

Rory smiled softly and released one sigh.

'I think I need water…'

'Okay.' Jess nodded. 'Go, I'll be here.'

Rory leaned to kiss him and stood up. Just as she passed through the line between seats, one hand stopped her. She lifted her eyes and saw Logan.

'Let go of me!' Rory snapped and released her arm.

'I'm sorry, Ace!' he said, but he did not look, as he was sorry. Just the opposite. He looked like the same careless jerk, as she knew him. Rory started to wonder, what had attracted her to him.

'How you dare talk to me like that!' Rory said angrily. 'You…'

'Careful, Ace! People watching…' Logan's smile was maddening. On top of that, he grabbed her wrist again. 'If you weren't so stupid…'

'No! Let go of me!' Rory tried to free herself, but his grip was strong.

'Let go of her, Logan!' Jess' voice came from behind and Rory turned her attention at him. He looked furious and probably his heart raced. That was not good.

'Jess, please calm down…' Her thought was only for him now.

'Why? You're jealous?' Logan's grip loosened and Rory finally succeeded to pull back.

'You're really crazy to think that I'm jealous!' Jess snapped and pushed Rory behind himself.

'Jess!' her hands grabbed his arms from the back, trying to calm him. It did not work.

'You kidnapped my daughter, make her suffer… and you think that I must be jealous of you?' Jess said harshly. 'I told you just before you shoot me, Logan. Rory always was mine! I don't have for what to worry about! But you… you have many years behind bars to think about that!'

Rory did not understand how it happened. It was like a slow motion. Logan's face faded and he hit Jess. He lost balance and fell on the floor, hitting his head on the near bench. When he touched the ground, Jess had already lost consciousness.

'No!' Rory screamed and knelt down beside him. She shot just one look at Logan. 'What have you done?' Then her eyes moved down to Jess. 'Jess! Wake up!' her hands were on his shoulders and her heart raced. She did not even noticed how guards took Logan away with handcuffs. 'Jess…'


	120. Chapter 120 Déjà vu all over again

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Bad mood! Really, really bad mood today! Don't ask me why... I'm just one mess right now, still, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - what happened after the hit; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 120**__** Déjà vu all over again**_

Rory desperately tried to find his pulse. The hit wasn't that strong, but she was scared.

'Jess!' she practically screamed. 'Jess! Wake up, please!'

'What happen?' Luke had rushed into the room when he had seen how the guards walked out Logan with handcuffs. He saw the people formed circle at some place and went there. His heart raced when he saw his nephew, lying on the ground. 'Rory?'

'Logan hit him and Jess fell… and hit the bench…' she babbled from the fear, but Luke understood her.

'Rory!' he bent down and touched her shoulder.

'He can't wake up!' her voice trembled. 'He…'

'Rory! We have to move him from here!' Luke said and gently lifted up Jess' body.

'We have to take him in the hospital…' Rory rushed after him. 'John…'

'Yeah, John's hospital… C'mon!'

They went to the car and Luke put Jess on the backseat. Rory sat before that so Jess' head was on her lap. When the car drove off, she saw the little wound formed from the hitting. There was not so much blood, but that scared her even more.

'Jess! Come on, honey… open your eyes, please… ' she repeated constantly and tried to stay out from the thought how badly that hit could turn for his sickness. 'Jess…'

His eyelashes trembled and he opened his eyes just before they had reached the hospital.

'Oh…' he moaned painfully and looked at Rory's face. She was concerned. 'Where…'

'Thank God!' she exclaimed. 'You're awake…'

'Of course I'm…' he frowned. 'What happened? And what are we doing in the car?'

'You can't remember?' her eyes turned even more concerned and he frowned again.

'I… I think I must've fallen… and…' he looked confused.

'Sh-sh… It's okay... ' Rory ran fingers through his hair, trying to hide her fear. He had lost his short memory. That was not a good sign.

'Why I can't remember?' his eyes searched hers.

'What is the last think you remember?' she tried to help him.

'We were sitting at the bench… in the court… Then you said that you need water and… Oh God!' Jess grabbed his head moaning painfully. 'This hurts like Hell!'

'Luke, can you drive faster?' Rory cried panicking.

'I'm trying!' he tried to focus on the road and not thinking about his nephew lying on the backseat. Luke had heard Jess and had known that he was in pain. That only made him nervous. 'We soon would be there, Rory! Just a few blocks!'

'He is in pain!' she cried once again, wishing that there were a way to banish his pain away. 'Jess! Don't try to remember! Just relax! Can you hear me? Relax!'

He clenched his teeth and tried to breathe normally. Rory saw him made that effort only for her. She knew that he suffered every gulp of air, but he was doing it. He fought.

'That's good… that's good!' she repeated, rubbing his chest.

'Logan…' he said just as the car stopped at the emergency entrance. Luke rushed out from the car.

'What?' Rory bent down to hear him.

'Logan hit me… I remember…' Jess tried to smile, but then he fell in unconsciousness again.

'NO! Jess! Don't do this to me again! Jess!' she cried once again and just then the medical team rushed with the stretcher. They took Jess and Rory followed them. Luke walked beside her.

One of the doctors started to ask her questions and Rory answered them automatically. She told him how Jess had been punch and how he had hit his head at the bench, before he touched the floor. She even told him that he had a chart and a file here. When the doctor asked her about his doctor, Rory mention John's name along with Doctor Smith.

'Okay…' he said as they had reached the door of the ER. 'Something else I should know?'

'He lost consciousness two times and had lost his short memory for awhile…' Rory said. 'Also he had pains when he tried to remember.'

'Okay!' the doctor said and took Jess' file from one nurse. His look dropped on the papers and he nodded pensively. 'We should call his doctors for consult. I see many problems here…' he brought back the file and tried to enter in the ER.

'Wait!' Rory stopped him and felt Luke's hands on her shoulders. 'What's wrong with him?'

'When I understand I'll inform you!' the doctor nodded and entered.

Rory bent down her head and leaned back at Luke. She felt exhausted.

'Come on, Rory! Let's seat…' he said with calming voice and took her to the near bench. She sat there and her head rested on Luke's shoulder. He reached one hand and hugged her, rubbing her arm. 'He's gonna be okay, you'll see!'

'Why Luke? Why always has to be like this? Why he has to suffer?' She whispered and wrapped her hands over her stomach, thinking about the last time she was pregnant and Jess was in the hospital. It was like a déjà vu. Very unpleasant déjà vu.

Luke had seen her gesture. He was not Lorelai, but even he could notice the strange behavior of Jess and Rory past few weeks. They acted as they had their own secret. His wife was more than curious what it might be. She even asked of his help for talk with them. Lorelai said that must be something big. Luke had nodded and told her that even if it was a big thing that was not their business. After short fight, Lorelai had agreed with him, but now Luke was almost sure what that big thing might be. He coughed lightly.

'I don't know, Rory! But we have to have a faith that everything is going to be all right!'

'He cheated death so many times, Luke!' Rory sobbed quietly. 'I'm scared every time that I saw him enter in the ER that was the last time I see him…'

'Sh-sh…' Luke pressed one light kiss on her temple and tried to calm her, even that he felt in the same way. 'He's going to be okay…'

'He has to! I need him…' she said quietly and sighed. 'We need him…'

Luke did not know if Rory talked about the baby now or just them as a family, but his hopes were with her.

They waited almost half an hour, before the Doctor came back. He walked to them and one light smile appeared on his face. However, Rory needed the words.

'Well?' she asked with trembling voice. 'How is he?'

'He is awake and his short memory is good too. We ran some blood tests and checked him with the MRI. Didn't see anything disturbing, well… excluding his other problem. We called Doctor Smith and he said to keep him here one night for observation. Just in case.'

'Can I… stay with him?' Rory asked and received one knowing smile from the doctor.

'I expected that. We called Doctor Waldorf also… He said that you probably would want to stay with your husband. Sure you can stay.'

Rory frowned for one moment. Doctor Waldorf? Who… Oh, yeah! John's last name. She nodded and tried to smile.

'Thank you! Can I see my husband now?'

'Sure. He already is in his room. Follow me.'

Rory and Luke followed the doctor and soon they walked in a small room with two beds. Jess lay in the one of them. When he saw her enter, one light smile appeared on his face and Rory's heart melted.

'Hi…' she whispered unsure and bent down to kiss his forehead. 'How are you?'

'Stop scaring us, Jess!' Luke said and rubbed his nephew's arm.

'This time it wasn't my fault… ' Jess shrugged and laced his fingers with Rory's.

'You're right!' Luke snapped and put his hands on his pockets. 'If they didn't took that bastard away, I could…'

'It's okay now…' Jess said and his eyes studied Rory. She sat at the near chair and tried to look strong, but Jess knew her well. She was in a one step from a breakdown. He frowned. If only he did not feeling so weak right now… She needed him and he just had to lay here and do noting. Jess hated this.

'It is not okay!' Rory answered and Jess saw the first signs of the incoming fury. 'It is not okay! Nothing here is okay! It's not okay that you're in the hospital… again! It's not okay that Logan hit you in the courtroom! It's not okay that you're still sick!'

'Rory!' Jess squeezed her hand lightly so she could watch him. 'Stop now! You have to be calm!' his eyes jumped at Luke for one moment, but he said that after all. 'You need to be calm now!'

'How am I going to do that?' she said harshly and Jess felt the need of hugging her.

'Come here!' he said abruptly and Rory stood from the chair just to sat on his bed. His arms wrapped over her and his eyes stared at Luke. His uncle still looked angry. He felt Rory's head rested on his shoulder and looked back at her. 'How are you now?'

She knew what he was asking and was afraid to answer, but did it anyway.

'We're fine…'

Luke's eyes moved on them and one knowing smile appeared on his lips.

'You two are very good of keeping secrets…' he said and Jess realized that his uncle just had heard them.

'Can I?' he asked Rory and she nodded. 'We'll have a baby…' Jess said waited for his uncle reaction.

Luke just nodded.

'Thanks for share… Hope everything would be fine.'

He did not say 'this time', but Rory knew he was thinking that. She flinched and Jess pressed her closer to him.

'Could you please keep a secret… I want to tell that for my mom by myself…' Rory said quietly.

'Sure.' Luke nodded again. 'I'll go call her and check in some hotel near by. There is no point of going back in Stars Hollow if I should come here tomorrow…'

'Okay… ' Jess said and frowned. 'And please call Matt to ask him about the case.'

'I will!' Luke said. 'Just rest now and get better, okay? We'll see tomorrow.'

'Sure!' Jess nodded at his uncle and saw him leaving. Feeling Rory in his arms his body suddenly calmed and soon he fell asleep hoping that he would be better in the morning.


	121. Chapter 121 The Unknown

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Now I'm angry, but still loving this story! Don't ask me why I'm angry now (that's just me I guess)... It's just a phase, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - what are Jess' results; what is the unknown; Rory get angry; Jess' attitude towards Luke; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 121**__** The Unknown **_

Rory opened her eyes with the thought that she had to run to the bathroom. Moreover, practically did that. She hated that part. Really hated it. She felt so exhausted after that that she could not even move her head. She just flushed the toilet and leaned her head on her hands trying to restore her strength. Her stomach had calmed and now Rory had left with no power for one moment.

'Damn!' she cursed quietly and tried to pull it together.

Then… she felt two gentle hands helping her to stand up.

'What are you doing?' she was ready for argue, until Jess supported her walk. 'You have to be in the bed…'

'I'm fine…' he said and despite her efforts, he companied her to her bed and waited for her to lie down.

'Jess!'

'If you get me angry, that could make things worse!' he crooked his face and brought back in his own bed.

'Sorry! But you're so reckless sometimes!' she said and studied his face for any signs, showing pain. There was not any. Moreover, he looked annoyed

'Why you make such a problem when I just helped you to walk to your bed?' he frowned even more.

'I'm making a problem, because you are the one who got hit yesterday! You are the one, who lost consciousness - twice! You shouldn't stand up from that bed until further notice!' Rory knew that in this moment, she only got things worse, but that was not she. That was her constant fear for him.

'Rory! I really think that it's time to stop!' Jess snapped and crooked his face as his hands lifted up to touch his temple.

'Are you okay?' her voice suddenly changed and she jumped of the bed.

'I'm…'

'Fine? You're not fine and I can see that!' she touched the emergency button, but his hand stopped her before she was able to push it.

'Don't! It's just a little headache…' he was incredibly strong, even now. Even if he looked… thin.

'Jess, your headaches is everything but little ones! Please, let me do this!' Rory softened her voice. She pleaded for his understanding now. She knew that with force and fighting, she could not do anything.

Jess opened his eyes and looked at her. He saw the care and concern for him. He knew that making a compromise was the only right decision here. Therefore, his grip loosened and he let her press the button.

Minutes later, one nurse came in, but she was not alone. John had come to see Jess by himself. He flipped his chart and saw his vitals frowning.

'What happen?' he asked as he wrote something in Jess' chart.

'He has a headache.' Rory answered instead Jess and he just threw her one look.

'I wasn't surprise actually…' John said and nodded at the nurse, who went out and brought back with some pills in one plastic cup. He waited Jess for gulping them and continued. 'I saw your x-rays and your MRI… The hit must have been strong… I mean with falling. You know what concerns me? It was not that strong for your memory loss.'

Jess rubbed his eyes tiredly.

'What that mean?'

'I still don't know… I should say – we still don't know. Good news here is, that your heart condition going better…'

'What do you mean _'still don't know'_?' Rory rose up her voice. 'Is he needs more tests or…'

'No! He does not need more tests.' John answered her briefly. 'He may go now. We already know about his illness. It had been diagnose. We knew that he has to make another surgery soon…'

'How soon?' she was on the edge of her patience. 'Week? Month? Two months?'

'Rory!' Jess reached to touch her hand, but saw that her temper was not under control. He knew that behavior. Rory acted like this when she was pregnant the previous time and her emotions were full mess.

'That – don't know! I am sorry Rory! As soon as we can…'

'I'm so sick of this!' she snapped and Jess already knew that soon she was about to cry.

'Rory!' his grip over her wrist tightened. He demanded her to look at him. She didn't do it. Instead, she ran trembling fingers through her hair and her eyes shined. She was close.

'I'm so sick of this! No one here seems to know what is wrong with him! You are doctors! You supposed to know that!' her voice sounded angry, but Jess knew that she was crying.

'We do the best we can Rory!' John tried again.

'Then you should do better!' she snapped and suddenly her face crooked. 'I cannot lose him! Just can't!'

Jess could not stand her crying. He reached and pulled her closer to him. His arms wrapped over her sobbing body and his eyes met John's ones.

'I'm sorry…' he said at the doctor and he nodded.

'It's okay!' John nodded understanding. 'She is scared…'

'And pregnant…' Jess finished and John looked at him with surprise.

'Congratulations!' he said and released one knowing smile. 'Well, if that could make her calmer, we may ran few more tests…'

Meanwhile, Rory had calmed in Jess's arms and turned her wet teary face into John.

'Not calmer, just… ' she said, but John nodded once again.

'I understand.' He lifted up his hand. 'It will not hurt if we run some more. However, there is no need of Jess being here. You can go home to your kids.'

'We may go first in the court…' Jess started.

'No!' Rory snapped.

'Court?' John obviously did not know.

'Yeah. That's why we're here in New York in a first place…' Jess tried to explain.

'Oh, yeah!' John suddenly remembered. 'You sue that guy who had kidnapped your daughter…'

'And shot Jess!' Rory added frowning. Her sobs had turned into anger again. 'Logan was the reason Jess ended up here yesterday!'

'I see… But, I have to forbid you going in this court!' John looked again something in Jess' chart. 'You just had brain concussion. You need relax…'

'I always need relax!' Jess sounded sarcastically, but John could understand that. He knew Jess' medical history.

'I know that this situation irritates you, but you have to be careful right now…'

'I know…' Jess sighed.

'Now, I'm going to fill your formularies and you may go.' John nodded. 'Also, I'm going to run few more tests, but we already have your blood examples, so I think that you may prepare for leaving. Next time, I will come in Stars Hollow. I'll prefer you staying in one place and don't get tired with traveling.'

Jess nodded.

'Okay… and when we have to expect you?'

'Probably next month!' John said and with one final nod leaved the room.

'I'm feeling dizzy…' Rory said and grabbed Jess' hand to stay still.

'Of course you are…' Jess frowned. 'You didn't eat this morning!'

'Yeah… right!' Rory crooked her face.

Just then, Luke showed up in the room, carrying two paper bags.

'Hi, Jess! Hi… _mommy_!' he winked at Rory and that brought slight smile on her face. 'I thought that you're hungry…'

'Well…' Rory rolled her eyes, but heard Jess' voice.

'You're going to eat! Even if that means that I have to feed you!'

'But I…'

'Grab that bag and sit in your bed! I want to see you eating! Now!' Luke never had heard Jess using this tone at Rory. He could have tell him that he sounded little too rough, but it was not his business. Moreover, it worked and Rory sat on her bed pouted, but still tried to eat. 'Good!' Jess said and Luke saw his thin smile. Then his nephew turned back to him. 'Any news?'

Luke sighed.

'The usual… At least, hitting you, Logan gets his situation even worse. I heard that could put one or two years on his verdict.'

'That's good!' Rory snapped.

'It is…' Luke nodded with agreement. 'Now kids, are we ready to go? Matt said that he is going to call us for the verdict tomorrow morning.'

'Okay…' Rory said finished with eating. 'John said that Jess has to be careful and relaxed.'

'We'll keep him that!' Luke said seriously and saw his nephew's look. 'What? You want to argue about?'

'Nope…' Jess made short pause. 'I just realized that you are acting like my father now…'

'Is that bad?' Luke froze for one moment.

Jess smiled at him and shook his head.

'Not bad. Not bad at all…'

'Well then…' Luke tried to smile and clapped with his hands. 'Let's go home!'


	122. Ch122 Suffering is just that suffering

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Now I'm angry, but still loving this story! Don't ask me why I'm angry now (that's just me I guess)... It's just a phase, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. If you like angst - this chapter is just for you. What can you read here - Rory experienced breakdown; Lorelai finally got the news of Rory's pregnancy; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 122**__** Suffering is just that – suffering…**_

'_Life's lessons… People said that every time you have to suffer, you are one step closer to the good times…__ Whoever told you this – he was wrong! Badly wrong! Suffering is just that – suffering! It hurts like hell and leave scars behind. I learn that… in a hard way. When I saw my daughter, playing in the front yard… I understood! She did not even know me! She did not know that I am her father. She just looked at me with her cute smile, so like mine, and I understood what is suffering. It hurts like hell and leave scars behind… Every time!'_

Rory closed the book and looked at Jess, lying beside her on their bed in Stars Hollow. He slept peacefully. They just had arrived and he had fallen asleep almost immediately. He was so exhausted from the travelling, that Luke helped him reach the bedroom.

Rory had left behind to give attention to Annie and the twins. She had missed her children. Therefore, she had stayed awhile with them and then entered in the bedroom. Luke just had covered Jess with one blanket and watched him sleeping. His eyes had worry. Rory knew that feeling. It haunted her over a year. She nodded at Luke and he left, promising that he would be back later with her mother.

That was two hours ago. Now, Rory had stretched her legs and leaned on headboard behind. She had decided to read the book again.

_... Life's lessons__… _

Jess was so right and so honest in his thoughts. She shared them. Suffering is noting more or less than suffering! They both had experienced that. Even now…

Rory wrapped hands over the book and stared at the door thinking…

Just then, Jess woke up. He opened his eyes and blinked few times to focus his sight. He saw her pensive look. Rory obviously had heard his sigh, because she looked at him almost immediately. Her lips stretched in one soft smile and she dropped the book on her lap. Her hand reached and caressed his face.

'Hi…' she said and followed his cheekbone with her fingers. 'How are you feeling?'

It was typical question between them these days. Jess ignored the will to frown and smiled instead.

'Better…'

He didn't lying. He really felt better.

'That's good…' her fingers slipped down over his lips, barely touched them and she slid down to lie beside him. Their eyes met and Jess wrapped her wrist, holding her hand. He kissed her fingers and Rory closed her eyes.

'You are so brave woman!' he said harshly. 'I always thought that you are strong, but you are even better than that…'

Rory shook her head and opened her eyes, smiling bitterly.

'You can't even imagine how weak I'm inside…' she moved towards him and laid her head on his chest. 'People can see only my image. I look strong, but I'm not!' Rory whispered. 'I'm so fragile that sometimes it hurts. It hurt so badly that I think that I can break ever minute.' She did not know from where, but the tears had started rolling from her eyes. 'When you're gone first time I barely survived… When I got pregnant with Annie and then when you came back in my life, I thought that I was… whole again. But then… when I saw you dying… I just…' she sobbed, grabbing his shirt.

'Sh-sh… I'm here…' Jess wrapped his arms around her and pressed her closer.

'When I saw you dying I was… I thought that my life was over!' she continued sobbing. 'Dying… at that bed and… I could not do anything! I couldn't do anything to stop that!' Her emotions literally flew out from her mouth. Jess did not try to stop her. He felt that she needed this.

Rory continued crying as he cuddled her softly. Jess knew that Rory was scared for him. He just did not know how much she was scared. That frightened and fascinated him at the same time. Obviously, Rory loved him more than her dear life. She had played stronger and had fooled even him. Yes, Jess had learned to read her reactions. He had learned to guess her moods and emotions, but this part of her heart had left hidden from him. Until now… Now, the pressure of the past few days had reflected on her and she just cracked.

'Jess…' she whispered after some time. Her voice sounded throaty.

'I'm here…' he whispered back and pressed one kiss on her temple.

'I love you!' she said and no matter how strange it was, that was the last thing that Jess expected to hear.

'I love you too! You know that!' he answered her harshly, feeling giant knot in his throat. If he could cry, he would do it now. However, he could not… Not now… When he was a child, he had cried, and then suddenly this feeling had disappeared from his soul. Jess had cried enough. He thought that then. Now he wished he could do it again…

After that occurrence, Jess swore he never lied to her. He promised to himself been honest with her. Not that he hadn't so far, but still… He still tried to keep her safe from time to time. He had not telling her when something hurt him. Jess thought that he could manage to cope with that by himself. Now he realized that he could not. Same was with her. Rory could not manage to cope with her pregnancy alone. She needed him. She needed him strong and healthy. It was not by his will to do the last for now, but he still could be strong for her.

_... Suffering is just that – suffering__…_

Later this day, Luke and Lorelai came to visit them. They found the couple in the bedroom. Rory had started crying again. She had slept for few hours, then Annie had came and the three of them talked awhile.

When Annie went at her room and in front of her laptop, Rory went to see the twins. She fed them and put them to sleep again. Looking at her babies and remembering how close she were of loosing them, Rory had ran back in the bedroom and just in Jess' arms.

He did not ask anything. Just held her tightly, pressing her body close to his and trying to calm her. Obviously, today even he couldn't…

Her mother and Luke walked in the room just as her sobs were uncontrolled. Jess had sat on the bed with Rory in his lap and his arms wrapped her. He rubbed her back, moving back and forward.

Lorelai's eyes widened. That was the last picture she had expected to see.

'Oh, my God! Rory! What happened?' she rushed to the bed, followed closely from her husband.

'Is she…' Luke frowned with concern, thinking about her pregnancy. Maybe she was… Then he saw Jess shook his head negatively. It was barely noticeable move, meant only for him. Luke understood and nodded with relief.

'She is little emotional today…' Jess said, still trying to calm her. His voice was soft and he spoke as he tried to calm frightened kid. Lorelai noticed that, as she had noticed the exchanged looks between Luke and Jess.

'But why?' Lorelai asked with concern in her voice.

'Our stuff…' Jess said quietly and flipped some curls off from Rory's wet face. 'Right?' he murmured to her and she nodded, sobbing lightly. 'That's my girl!' Jess said softly kissing her hair and feeling the nice weight of her head on his shoulder.

Luke dragged two chairs for him and Lorelai and they both sat near the bed. Lorelai wanted to touch and calm her daughter, but it looked like she needed only Jess in this moment. Even when her sobs stopped, she still held him trough his waist, leaned her head on his neckline. Now Rory was with face at Luke and Lorelai and they could see her sore red eyes clearly.

'I'm okay now…' she said and tried to smile.

'I can see…' Lorelai couldn't stop her reaction.

'Fine! I'll be okay soon !' Rory said with strange voice and that put Lorelai under alert.

'Are you sure?' Jess asked quietly and Lorelai read more in his words. Then she saw his hand slipped down on Rory's back and rested over her hip. His fingers lied just in the bottom of her stomach. Lorelai frowned.

'I'm sure.' Rory answered and bit her lip as if she was scared even to say that.

'Are we talking with code names here, or I'm missing the point!' Lorelai took their attention.

Jess and Rory exchanged looks. Then Rory turned to face her mother and said the words.

'I'm pregnant… mom!' her voice was barely a whisper.

'What?' Lorelai almost jumped from surprise. 'You said…'

'Could you keep your voice down?' Jess said firmly. 'Annie still didn't know. And you are worrying Rory! She just calmed!'

'I'm sorry…' Lorelai lowered her voice, but she still was confused. 'When did that happened? I mean how…'

'I'm in the third month…' Rory said and now felt Jess' whole hand covered her belly. He did not need to hide any more.

'So… how… I'm so confused!' Lorelai reached and touched her temporal bones.

'I was scared…' Rory said quietly. 'When I found out, I was scared even to talk with Jess…' she made short pause. 'I'm still scared and you know why!'

'But you two… I mean, how can you do this now? With all…'

'We'll make it!' Jess snapped. 'I'll make sure of that.'

'We both will…' Rory said frowning. 'You won't force yourself because of that! I'm not going to allow that!'

'I'll be good…'

'And we all make sure of that you both be good!' Lorelai added in the conversation. She had already digested the news.

Everybody agreed and from then on, the conversation ran smoothly.

_... Suffering is just that – suffering__…_

In the next morning, Rory felt strong pains and collapsed in the floor of the bathroom. Luke just had come for brought them breakfast and both with Jess were in the bedroom. They heard her scream.

'N-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!' Then they heard the loud noise from falling body.

'Rory!' Jess yelled, jumping from the bed, but Luke was faster. He soon showed up from the bathroom holding Rory in his arms. 'Call the number on the cupboard! Quickly!' Jess said after his uncle put her body on the bed.

Luke grabbed the phone and dialled Mel's number. While he talked, Jess had knelt beside Rory, holding her hand. The first tears showed in his eyes.

'Rory please be okay! God, please be okay! I will do anything… Just please…'

Just then, Luke turned around and froze. Jess cried. He put one hand at his nephew's shoulder and fought with his own tears.

Mel showed up ten minutes later. She held her medical case and her face was serious.

'What happened?' she asked as Jess stood up unwillingly from his place beside Rory. His uncle helped him to stand still. Jess wasn't sure if he had the strength to do that by himself.

'She collapsed… ' he said harshly. 'I… I think that she felt pain and…'

'Okay!' Mel said seriously. 'Now I'm going to ask you to leave the room and…'

'No!' Jess barely stood on his feet, but his voice was firm. With the help of his uncle, he sat on the near chair.

'Jess!' Luke tried to convince him.

'You leave, I'm staying!' he snapped and his sore eyes gazed at Rory.

Mel sighed and nodded at Luke, who leaved the room. She knew that Jess would stay no matter what.

'Save her…' his voice was low and full of emotions.

Mel turned back at Rory.

'No blood.' She said after awhile. 'That's good…'

'And pains?' Jess asked quietly.

'If she experienced stress lately, maybe that would explain it all.' Mel said, but she shot one injection to Rory. 'I'm giving her medication, which have to prevent new crises for now. Just to be sure…'

'Baby?'

'I think it's fine, but just to be sure – she has to come tomorrow. I will check her in the monitor. However, I do not think that there is any problem with it now…'

Jess just nodded and Mel soon leaved the room.

_... It hurts like hell and leave scars behind… Every time..._

Rory opened her eyes minutes later just to see Jess kneeling on the ground beside her and holding her hand. The pain she had seen in his eyes as not that frightened as something else. His eyes were sore and red. He…

'Jess…' she tried to talk.

'Sh-sh! Keep quiet!' He reached his other hand and touched her face. 'You're fine! You both are… '

That released her pressure a little, but not quite. She frowned, seeing his desperate efforts to keep his tears.

'Jess… you're crying… 'Rory finally whispered, not knowing what else to say.

Jess crooked his face in attempt of a smile, but that didn't work…

'Yes. I am…' he whispered and his fingers ran through her hair. 'I am…'

_Life's lessons__…_


	123. Chapter 123 Lies

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Now I'm angry, but still loving this story! Don't ask me why I'm angry now (that's just me I guess)... It's just a phase, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. If you wonder why I'm using parts of Jess' book... Hm-mm... This book will turn significant for him. How? You have to have a patience... What can you read here - Rory and Lorelai visit Mel; Lorelai's thoughts about Jess and Luke; will Rory be honest with Jess about the new news, according her pregnancy; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 123**__** Lies**_

'… _She has pure, deep green eyes… As pure as mine before… My daughter… She smiled at me with innocence and I had captivated by her. My only wish was to wrap my arms around her and kept her safe. Safe from this cruel world, full with danger and lies. Lies… You know, I lied! I lied her mother before. I did not want to bring her down with me. I lied to her, and I was thinking that was the best thing then. It was not. If I was brave enough to stay instead of running away, maybe my daughter should have known me. Lies… People are weak creatures. If someone telling you the opposite – he is badly wrong. Or a liar._

'_Who are you?' she asked me and I felt one giant knot in my throat. I knelt in front of her, looking at her pure innocent eyes, so as mine before, and I opened my mouth to say something._

'_He is your father!' her voice cut my silence and I looked her. The woman I loved and the one I'll always will… The mother of my child… Even she was weak. Even she lied to me, hiding my daughter. Sometimes people lied to protect somebody, but the lie is a lie and they can't change it…'_

Lorelai closed the book carefully and threw one look at her sleeping husband. It took her almost one life to admit that she was in love with him. She had loved him all these years and lied herself that she didn't. He was the one, who did not give up on them. He was the one, who did not believe in her lies and fought for her. Jess was right. People were weak creatures. Moreover, they always had something hidden. Something to lie about.

Lorelai switched off the night lamp and slid down on her pillow, gazed the darkness. Luke had told her that she had to go with Rory at the hospital tomorrow. He came back very sad from Rory and Jess' house, telling her about Rory's crisis and Jess' crying. Lorelai was ready to go immediately to them, but Luke had stopped her, telling her that they needed some time alone now. She had to agree.

The sleep fell on her eyes and Lorelai snuggled into Luke. Feeling her warm body beside of her, she was thankful to have him.

… _Even she lied to me…_

Rory had turned her face to Jess and looked at him how he was sleeping. His sore eyes were obvious, even in the moonlight. There was a full moon this night, but Rory gazed at his face. Today she had seen him crying for the first time. Something must have been snap inside of him to make him do that. Rory never had seen him crying before. He was so strong man, and before the news of his illness to come around, she had thought about him as a rock. However, apparently this rock had some serious cracks. She could not stand at the temptation and reached hand, running fingers through his hair. Jess sighed in his dream, but did not awake.

Rory left her hand there… With fingers, buried in his hair… Looking at his thin haggard face, she gulped painfully. Jess had suffered enough and his crying today was probably the best prove of that. Rory knew that part of his suffering had come from her. She had lied to him so many times in the past. If he had not come back for his uncle's wedding, Rory knew that he probably never would have known his daughter. She also knew how special Annie was for him, just because of that. She was their first child… Jess did not blame her for not telling him. He did not say a word about that. However, Rory lied to him… And she probably never would've forgive that to herself. She knew that Jess already had done that.

Now the new kid… Rory could feel Jess' hand on her stomach. He just had touched her with his fingers, and his other hand rested on her waist. He was trying to protect her even in his sleep. Sometimes Rory wondered how she had earned him? She had lied to him and swore never do that again.

… _People are weak creatures…_

Rory and Lorelai traveled in silence. They both looked absent minded. Rory had put her chin on her palm and leaned at the window. Lorelai just watched the road. She was the one, who spoke first.

'How is Jess?'

'Good…' Rory said and turned her head at her mother. She had stopped using the word 'fine', since Lorelai had told her that it was not invent for her family. 'He is… little tired, but… good.'

'Luke told me that he was…'

'Yeah…' Rory said harshly and brought back her look on the road. 'He was… '

'It's okay if you don't want to talk about this.' Lorelai threw her one look. 'It's your stuff.'

'He's suffered so much, mom.' Roy said without looking at her mother. 'You can't even imagine what his life was! He told me and I think that he even spared me some of the things he experienced! I just think that he deserves some happiness now…' she gulped. 'It's just... not fair!'

'You're blaming yourself, kiddo?' Lorelai threw her another look.

'I…' Rory bent down her look and started to play with her fingers nervously. 'I'm scared… I guess… I love that baby! I really do, but… Jess… he is too fragile right now mom. His health issues… the case… Now this baby… Too much stress put on him and his doctors forbid him any. Just… I'm scared!'

'For him or for the baby?' Lorelai asked and parked the car at the hospital parking lot. She turned off the engine and looked at her daughter.

'For both of them!' Rory said quietly and unbuttoned her seatbelt.

She and her mother went straight at Mel's cabinet.

'How are you feeling today, Rory?' she asked as Rory lay on the table.

'Little groggy…' she answered and pulled over her blouse.

'It's okay. That's from the injection I shot you.'

Mel squirm the gel onto Rory's stomach and took the affix. Rory felt little pressure down there, but Mel was very careful of what she was doing.

'Do you want to hear your baby?' she asked Rory, putting the belt of the ultrasound machine.

Rory nodded and threw look at her mother then looked at the monitor. She felt tears in her eyes when she saw and heard the heart of her baby.

'What's wrong?' Mel asked her when she saw her teary eyes.

'Nothing, I just… wished Jess would be here!' Rory said and sniffed. 'I'm too emotional these days. Sorry…'

'It's okay, hun!' Lorelai rubbed the arm of her daughter.

'Well then, you may put down your blouse!' Mel said and cleaned Rory's stomach before that.

Lorelai helped her daughter as she got up from the table. They followed Mel at her cabinet and waited for her to write something in Rory's chart. She looked straight at Rory when she finished.

'As you know, you have a medical condition, which complicated your pregnancy…' she started. 'This is the big problem here. But… we have another one. You are anemic and that, along with the stress caused your crises yesterday.'

Rory bit her lip. The pregnancy and her tightened nerves made her extremely sensitive. Now she fought with her urge to cry.

'What we can do now?' Lorelai was the one who asked.

'I wrote you some medications and I'll insist to start taking them immediately!' Mel said and handed Lorelai Rory's prescription. 'Now… do you have any other problems, you want to ask?'

'I can't sleep at night…' Rory said quietly.

Mel nodded.

'I can tell by your eyes, but I can't help you. You know that you cannot take such medications. It is too risky for you and we have enough risk factors already. How is your morning sickness?'

Rory frowned a bit.

'Awful as usual.'

'Appetite?'

'I have not appetite…'

'That's from your anemia.' Mel said and looked closely at Rory. 'Take care for you! I know Jess is very concerned. I saw him yesterday… He barely stood still, but he refused to leave the room while I examined you.'

'He loves me…' Rory smiled bitterly. 'I'm not surprised…'

'Okay.' Mel stood up to walked Rory and Lorelai. 'We'll see you in two weeks?'

Rory nodded.

'Sure!'

'Hope you'll be with Jess next time!'

Rory shook her head.

'I hope…'

… _Sometimes people lie to protect somebody…_

Lorelai slowed down the car and stopped just in front of Rory's house. She saw her daughter hesitation of getting out of the car. Rory sighed unbuttoned her belt, but stayed there.

'Ror, what's wrong, kiddo? You can tell me…' Lorelai tried to calm her.

'I just thought about my anemia…' Rory bit her lip and her eyes jumped at the house.

'You're thinking of not telling Jess?' Lorelai unbuttoned her seatbelt too and turned at her daughter. 'Ror, look at me!' she demanded and her daughter listened to her. 'Jess is not stupid! You cannot fool him, hun! You owe him your honesty!'

'I just…' Rory bit her lip again. 'I just wanted to spare him only this…'

'It's a lie, Ror!' Lorelai took her daughter's hand. 'No matter how noble it is, it's a lie!'

Rory frowned.

'Why this sounds so familiar to me?'

'Because Jess wrote it! In his book. I'm only in the middle, but… I can assure you that he hates the lie!'

'You respect him?' Rory sounded surprised and pleased at the same time.

Lorelai shrugged.

'I can tell you a lot of things about my relation to Jess… Now it is not the time, but… I learned to respect him. I know him enough to know his point of view about the lie. Which, I have to say, it is ironic… giving his background, but… My point is – tell him the truth! Don't spare it! You'll understand when you look in his eyes, that I'm right!'

Rory did not say anything. She just leaned and kissed her mother on the cheek.

'Thanks, mom!' she said and finally left the car. Lorelai followed her daughter with eyes and sighed.

'Trust me, Ror… You can trust me…' she murmured then started the engine and drove off.

… _the lie is a lie and __… can't change it…_

Rory entered in the house with racing heart. She saw Jess and Annie lay on the ground in the living room. They had closed their faces over one book.

'…th-en r-ra-b…' Annie spelled.

'Then rabbit…' Jess helped her and Rory saw her daughter sighed.

'Then rabbit w-went… out.' Obviously, she had finished the sentence, because one wide smile appeared on her childish face. 'See daddy! I did it!'

'Good! Well done, my princess!' Jess sat, still on the floor and took Annie in his arms. His face made Rory gulp painfully. No! She could not lie to him! Not anymore!

They saw her just in this moment.

'Mommy!' Annie rushed to her and Rory knelt to hug her carefully. 'I read whole sentence! Daddy helped me!'

'Good girl!' Rory kissed her daughter and let her go to her brother and sister on the crib. That was her next favorite thing. She liked to play with them.

'Rory?' Jess had stood up and closed her. She saw the question in his eyes, but she could not speak right now.

'Hug me… please!' she said and sank into his embrace. Feeling him so close and warm made her realize how much she loved him. Rory re-uncovered that every time in his hugs, looks and kisses. It was nice feeling and made her feel safe.

'What happened?' Jess asked still holding her.

'Let's sit…' Rory said and took his hand as the walked to the sofa.

'Why?' He looked concerned. His eyes studied her face and Rory could not resist but looked at him with love. She sat beside him and sank into his deep green eyes.

'I don't wanna lie to you… ' Rory started carefully.

'Appreciate that!' He answered her with one quick nod.

'I don't want to worry you more, but… My mom convinced me that you have to know!'

'She was right! Tell me already!' he looked anxious.

'Mel said that I have an anemia and because of it, I received the crisis yesterday…'

'So, what we can do?' Jess asked her, trying to remain calm.

'My mom will go to Hartford and buy me the meds. Mel said that everything else is on norm… Well, excluding my other condition…'

Jess took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes.

'Jess… What?' Now she sounded anxious.

'Nothing…' he opened his eyes and smiled tiredly. 'It's… I'm fine…'

'You're saying the truth?' Her eyes studied him. Jess pulled her in his arms and put his chin on the top of her head.

'Yes, I'm saying the truth…' his eyes closed for one moment. 'I wouldn't lie to you…'

Rory slipped hands over his waist and calmed. Jess tightened his embrace…

… _People are weak creatures. If someone telling you the opposite – he is badly wrong. Or a liar…_


	124. Chapter 124 Could she trust me?

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Now I'm angry, but still loving this story! Don't ask me why I'm angry now (that's just me I guess)... It's just a phase, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. If you wonder why I'm using parts of Jess' book... Hm-mm... This book will turn significant for him. How? You have to have a patience... What can you read here - what Luke reading; Rory confronts Jess; what is Logan's sentence; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 124**_**_ Could she trust me?_**

'_I saw her at the playground today… My daughter… She waved at me and her eyes shined. She already loved me. I wish everything would be __as easy as her love to me. I was her daddy and already was the world for her… Her mother and I… we told her the truth and she was so happy that finally she was like the other kids. The other kids with dads. Now she was like them. However… her mother and I… well, that was a different story. Too many lies and pain stood between us. Nevertheless, I still loved her. She was the world to me. The most important person in my whole life. She did not trust me. I had lied to her. Well, technically, she also had lied to me for our daughter, but… In her eyes, my sin was bigger than hers was. And… she was right. Could she trust me?'_

'You're reading at work?' Lorelai's voice scared him and made him jump.

'Jeez, Lor! Be more careful!' Luke shoved the book under the bar and leaned over to kiss his wife.

'I'm sorry, but seeing you read is very rare view.' Lorelai turned around the bar and went straight at him. 'What are you reading?'

'Noting! Just… bills and stuff?' Luke murmured, but she was fast. Her hand slipped under the bar and pulled out Jess' book.

'You read it too?' her eyes widened.

'I was curious…' he saw her wide smile. 'Don't mock me now!'

'I won't!' Lorelai surprised him and brought the book back at its place. Her hands slipped over Luke's neck and she looked at him seriously. 'I just got back from Hartford.'

'Um… why? I don't like your face!' he frowned.

'I took Rory's pills and brought them to her. Now she has and anemia!' she sounded sad. Luke hugged her closely.

'Jess probably is concerned!' he said in her hair.

'That worries me even more!' Lorelai said, feeling good in his arms. 'He looked good, but his face… Luke I'm telling you, this boy has really strong will!'

'But he is not a rock!' Luke murmured with face still in Lorelai's hair.

… _her mother and I… well, that was a different story…_

That was the first night from a long time, in which Rory succeeded to fell asleep first. She had snuggled in Jess' arms and her head rested on his chest. He still rubbed her back. That was how she was fallen asleep at first place.

Jess stared at the dusk room and tried to contain his headache. He had lied. He had a headache almost all day. However, she did not have to know that. He could bare the pain, but not the worry in her eyes. She needed him right now. He had to be beside her. He had to taken care for her. He lied to her… Once again. Lied to protect her. That was the bigger pain. He swore to himself not to do that anymore and just did the opposite. She needed protection now, not worries. Maybe next time, he would not lie.

Jess slowly closed his eyes, feeling how the pain went away. Luckily, he had succeeded to take his pills, while she was in babies' room. The meds worked just now… An hour later… He released his breath and tried to fell asleep. He did that – early in the morning.

…_She did not trust me…_

First thing, Rory did in the morning was to rush in the bathroom. Her morning sickness - as usual… And it left her without strength as usual… She reached and flushed the toilet. Then stood up and looked at the mirror.

'Great! I'm looking just… great!' she said with annoyed voice and washed her face. Her hand reached for the towel and then she saw something that she probably not supposed to.

Rory threw the towel in the basket and reached for one small phial with pills forgotten on the shelf above the towels. Jess' pills… Codeine… She frowned and shoved them in the cupboard. He hid that from her. He had hid his weakness last night. He didn't tell her the truth. Rory put her hands on the both sides of the sink and leaned forward, looking at the mirror. Somehow, she knew that this was coming. Jess always preferred to hide his sickness and put more attention on her. The worst thing here was that, Rory could not afford to argue with him. Yeah, he did not show any indications for getting worse, but Rory still did not want to risk it. Not with him and not when his health had put on the map. She tried to contain her anger and walked out from the bathroom.

Jess still was sleeping. He lay on his chest and his back was naked. His hands had buried under the pillows and his face was calm. Rory stood still for a moment just to watch him. Her life, gathered in one man. How they succeeded until now? Rory could not stop wonder. Eleven years later, married with three kids and one on its way, they still loved each other. If someone had told her when she was at seventeen that she would end up married with Jess, Rory would have thought that person for crazy.

She flipped her hair and went to cover him up with the blanket. Jess did not wake up. He just sighed and shifted little.

Rory went first to carry for the twins. They had already awakened.

'How are my treasures this morning?' she leaned over their crib.

'_Mama_…' Rory froze. That was the first sound she heard this morning.

'That is right… I'm mama…' she reached and caressed her daughter. Her eyes softened. Little Jess could not stay behind.

'_Mama_…' his baby voice made her turned and caressed his baby face too.

'My big boy!' Rory cooed. 'Who's mommy big boy…'

She took care for them, and then went to wake up Annie. She already was sitting in her bed. For Rory's surprise, her big daughter held one book. It was the same book, she had seen yesterday.

'Annie, come on hun! Breakfast!' Rory said and saw her jumped from the bed and went kissing her first. 'Brush your teeth and come down!' she said and watched her hid in the bathroom.

'Okay mommy!' she yelled from there.

Rory came downstairs and straight at the kitchen. If she had to be honest, even the thought of food made her feel nauseous. However, her daughter had to eat and she made some sandwiches.

She put the full dish on the table and sat, waiting her daughter.

Annie soon showed up. She was not alone. Jess walked in with her. Seen him, brought her anger back. That was their eternal problem – trust. Jess had lied again. He probably did not want to put more pressure on her, but his silence made things even worse.

'Good morning!' he said and lifted up Annie to put her on the chair. Then went to her and press one kiss on her temple, but Rory turned her head at the window.

'What's wrong now?' he said quietly.

She tried, really tried not to confront him, but…

'You lied to me! Again!' Rory blurted out and saw his eyes narrowed.

'What?'

'How can I trust you, Jess? You lie in every…'

'That's enough!' he said through clenched teeth. 'We need to talk!'

Jess grabbed her arm and walked with her at the living room. He did not want Annie to be a witness of their talk.

'Tell me now! What is the problem?' he said and released her.

'You!' Rory put one finger on his chest.

'Me? Why me? What I did?'

'Stop! Stop it already!' she flipped one curl from her eyes. 'I thought that we already passed through this… Obviously we don't!'

'Spill it already!' now he sounded even angry.

'I found your pills!' she said breathing heavily.

'Uh… that?' his face changed and he turned back on her.

'Jess! Why didn't you tell me?' Rory came closer, but she did not touch him. 'Why are you shutting me out again?'

'I didn't want to worry you!' he said quietly.

'You are worrying me more when you're not telling me the truth!' she came even closer. 'I need to trust you!' she whispered and her hands slipped over his waist. Her head lied on his back. 'I have to trust you…' She was not angry anymore. She just loved him.

Rory felt his hesitation and then his hands covered hers.

'I… ' he started, but Rory cut him.

'Don't promise! Just try, okay?'

'Okay…' Jess turned around and wrapped his hands around her. They stood still for some time then Jess sighed deeply and said. 'You probably need to know that Matt just called me…'

'And?' Rory did not move from her place.

'They gave Logan maximal sentence!'

'That's good news!' Rory said almost couldn't believe it. She had to feel joy and satisfaction, but something stopped her. Then she realized what it was – Jess. When he was all right and out of danger, Rory could afford to feel those feelings. Now she was too concerned about him and… for the new member of their family. 'We should… '

'When everything is okay…' he obviously had thought the same.

'Yeah! But don't forget you promised me – you'll try!' she whispered on his chest.

'I will…' he whispered too.

… _Could she trust me…?_


	125. Chapter 125 Ready to love

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Now I'm angry, but still loving this story! Don't ask me why I'm angry now (that's just me I guess)... It's just a phase, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. If you wonder why I'm using parts of Jess' book... Hm-mm... This book will turn significant for him. How? You have to have a patience... What can you read here - Rory and Jess talked about Jess' surgery and her pregnancy; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 125**__** Ready to love **_

'… _She already knew my face…She knew me as her father and she was so happy to have me near her. Her mother and I… as I said before, we have a long history. Seriously, I could write couple of novels about us. When we were young and fell in love… it was not right… She was with other. She denied it then… so as I. Nevertheless, you cannot help in whom you fall in love. Whom you love and who will be the greater love of your life. That was and is the mother of my daughter… I knew she loved me… I know she loves me now, but something in her eyes tells me that she still wasn't ready to forgive me. But she said… 'We have to try again!' Her words, not mine… What was I supposed to do? My hands wrapped around her and her tears soaked in my shirt. The woman that I loved my whole life, the woman that I hurt hardest… she was beside me and ready to try. She was ready to love me again… '_

'I like this part…' Rory murmured. She had lain with head in Jess' lap. He had stretched his legs and leaned back at the headboard. His soft timbre was like a caress over her skin.

'That's how I felt it.' Jess shrugged and studied her face.

'You have a gift!' Rory said lazily.

'Nah! Just an inspiration and few good words…' He put down the book and stroked her hair.

'Stop being so modest, Jess!' Rory opened her eyes and looked at his face. He was pale as usual. He became thinner. Not that he did not eating. He ate normally, but she guessed that all this was because of her. Jess was highly concerned for her pregnancy. He did not show it, but Rory knew him enough to guess that in his whole attitude. Despite his loss of weight, Jess swore that he was feeling good. Of course, Rory took that with pinch of salt. Yeah, they had promised at each other that they would not have secrets. Again, she knew Jess enough to know that he still would spare some part of the true. He always put her in first place. Rory had to teach him, that in their family everyone was important.

'It's not modesty, Ror!' he chuckled lightly. 'Just… as I said I received the inspiration.'

'I like to be your inspiration!' she teased him and rested her hand on his waist.

'You? I was thinking about Annie!' Jess rose up his eyebrows and Rory smiled.

'What did you feel when you saw her for the first time?' Rory always had wanted to ask him that question. Now she had the opportunity.

'Honestly? Hm… When I saw her I thought that there is something very familiar in her.'

'Did you feel the bond?'

She saw his eyes softened.

'Maybe will sound strange, but… yeah. I felt some kind of a bond… Why did you ask?'

Rory shrugged and lowered her eyes.

'I was just wondering… ' her eyes lifted up again. 'You love her so much that even dedicated whole book on her.'

'Annie is my weakness. I admit… ' Jess took her hand and kissed the back of her fingers. 'But her mother… she is something special in my life… Such things happened once in a life time!'

'Now you sound poetic…'

'Ugrh, please!' Jess crooked his face. 'You know I hate poetry!'

'I wonder why. There is so much beautiful pieces in there…'

'Rory stop! You won't make me like it!' Jess lifted her up to sit in his lap. She snuggled in him and buried her face at the crook of his neck.

'You can be very distracting if you want to!' she murmured.

'I have a talent!' Jess said proudly and Rory laughed lightly.

'Yes, you have…'

… _you cannot help in whom you fall in love…_

Lying in the bed beside Jess was one of the best things Rory could have imaging for finishing the day. She lay with face at him and his arm rested over her waist. Rory had lost her sleep again. She had not slept decently over a week. From their last conversation about telling the truth… It was strange really. She was pregnant and supposed t sleep like a baby. Not that she was not feeling tired, because she was. Still, she just could not close her eyes and fell asleep.

Rory had tried so many things already – milk, tea, water. Even reading. Nothing had helped. Her body just refused to sleep. She could not remember having this problem before. In her two pregnancies, she had slept a lot. Now she could not.

Jess on the other hand slept like a baby. Rory knew that part of her healthy sleep, came from his medications. She loved watching him sleep. He looked like a boy. She couldn't resist, but touched his face in soft caress. He had suffered so much, but still he was fighting.

Rory knew that life with him would not be easy just from the beginning. Then she was sure that she would manage to solve all of his problems. She loved him enough to believe in this. However, he was badly ill then. True, he was now also, but at least now, his chances were much better. Still, life with him was difficult, but Rory was happy to have him beside her.

… _That was and is the mother of my daughter… _

Jess stared at her struggle to eat. Rory really tried. Moreover, he knew that she tried because of him. Jess frowned when he saw her running to the bathroom. They were alone these two days. Luke and Lorelai took the kids with them. Loreali thought that Jess and Rory needed some time alone. So now, Annie and the twins were at his grandmother and grandfather.

'Ror?' Jess walked and opened the door of the bathroom. Rory had leaned her head on her hands and had flushed the water.

'Give me minute…' she said weakly and Jess nodded. He didn't see him, but obviously felt his presence. 'I'm sorry…' she said and lifted up her head.

'For what?' That caught him totally unprepared.

'I can't keep any food…' She said apologizing and Jess helped her to stand up. They walked to the sofa and sat there.

'You don't need to apologize for anything! I told you that already!' he frowned once again. 'I'm just concerned about you! That's all!'

'You have to be calm...' Rory started.

'Would you for me?' Jess asked ironically and she closed her mouth. 'That's what I thought…'

'What a couple we are, huh?' Rory tried to joke and saw his light smile.

'That's us!' he answered in the same tone. 'Wait here! I'm going for some biscuits!'

'Uh…' Rory pouted, but Jess did not bring her attention.

'You have to eat something!' he raised his voice from the kitchen. Seconds later, he was sitting next to her and watching her attempts to eat.

'Jess?' she said quietly after she bit her last piece of the biscuit. Her stomach had calmed and now she had snuggled in Jess' arms.

'Mh-mm?' he moved his hand up and down over her spine lazily.

'Did you think about your surgery?' his hand froze for one second. Then continued.

'Yeah… I thought about it, but John said that they need more time so… Now I'm concentrate on you!'

'On me…' she said and felt guilty. She knew she didn't have to, but she felt it anyway.

'Whoa! What's wrong now?' Jess obviously had felt her feelings too.

'Nothing it's just… '

'The baby?'

'Yeah… I love him! With all my heart already! Still some part of me can't feel happy…' she tried to explain.

'I know that feeling… Trust me!' Jess pressed her back on his chest so she could lean on him and his hands slipped over her waist on her belly. Rory laced her fingers with his. 'You can't give up, okay? I'm happy for this! You should be too! I keep telling you this, but you don't listen.' He rested his chin on her shoulder.

'I just want you to be okay…' her voice trembled at the end of the sentence and she bit her lip. 'Then I'm going to be able to feel completely happy!'

Jess did not say anything. He lowered his head and kissed her shoulder. He wanted to be okay, just that did not depend on him. He could not promise her something that wasn't at his powers.

The next week Jess went with her in her examine. Mel was pleased to see him and her eyes shined friendly.

'Glad to see you here, Jess! We were very emotional previous time…' she teased Rory and she blushed.

Jess smiled lightly.

'It's good to be loved!' he said rolling eyes and helped Rory climb in the medical table.

'Now I'm going to put you the belt…' Mel started. 'I don't want to scary you, just don't want to risk, okay?'

Rory nodded and grabbed Jess' hand.

'Okay…'

'Now let's see…' Mel leaned at the monitor and moved the belt little down. She turned on the sound of the ultrasound. 'Loud and clear heartbeats. The baby is good.' She looked at them. 'You still don't want to know the sex of your baby?'

'Isn't it early?' Rory looked her with confusion.

'It's little early, yes. But I can see it. Do you want to know?'

Rory looked at Jess who shook his head.

'No. Just say that its okay and we'll be glad!'

'It's okay…' Mel said and Jess met Rory's look…

… _She was ready to love me again…_


	126. Chapter 126 Reason for living

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Now I'm angry, but still loving this story! Don't ask me why I'm angry now (that's just me I guess)... It's just a phase, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. If you wonder why I'm using parts of Jess' book... Hm-mm... This book will turn significant for him. How? You have to have a patience... What can you read here - Jess revealed one shocking secret of his life; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 126**__** Reason for living**_

'_I was fifteen or sixteen when it first happened… My friend said that it will not hurt if we trying. So we did… He became an addict and died just before I leaved the city. In fact, he died in my arms on his way to the hospital. It __was not as I have seen an addict for the first time – my mother was… However, it was for the first time someone dieing in my arms. We were not very close… That was the funny part… We were not very close, but his death hit me… Not in the way, you think… I started to wonder that maybe it is good to get away from all bad stuff in your life… Just disappear and gone… _

_Therefore,__ I walked in my room with the clear mind of taking his fix… He had given it to me for stashing it. I took it and then my mom showed. She yelled at me how I could be so irresponsible… I looked her, and I just couldn't understand why she is so mad? She did not want me there anyway. However, she refused to let me go in this way… She sent me to my uncle and there my real life begins… There I found her, the woman in my life. There I found her, the daughter with my eyes. Now I realized that there were reason for lived all this – to find them. To deserve them… They are my reason for living…'_

Rory closed the book and leaned back on her rocking chair. Every time she read it, she founded new confession. It was masked under the light of the made up story, but still… She could understand what is true and what is not.

Jess thought that he had to live all his bad moments for deserved them. Their family… Rory did not stop to surprise, how modest person he is. He looked so cocky and self-confident at the outside, but nobody realized how fragile person he was in fact.

He had told her that he did not using drugs… Now that was the puzzle here. Was he telling her the truth? Was he trying to protect her for knowing things that could hurt her? She had seen his hands… They were clean… So…

'Hi, mommy!' his voice coming form the door made her smile. She was at the babies room and just had put them to sleep. Then, she had thought to read here a little. That was how Jess had found her. 'What are you doing?'

She lifted briefly the book from her lap and saw his crooked face.

'You read it… again?' he said and sat on the other chair. 'Didn't you get tired?'

'Nope!' Rory shook her head and looked at him strangely.

'What?' Jess turned serious. 'I don't like this face! Tell me?'

'I just read the chapter where you mention the drug using….' She started and saw his eyes. They just narrowed little. 'I was wonder did you…'

'Did I really make this? Was I an addict? Or… just using?'

Rory nodded. She thought that he would spare her the truth or changed the subject. He surprised her.

'I didn't use… syringe. I wasn't so much for the hard drug. My friend was.'

'Jess…' she cupped her mouth.

'It was ugly really… ' he laughed bitterly. 'I started smoking at thirteen… I was on pills when my mom found me… Probably now I wasn't going to be here. But she was clever enough for sending me to Luke.

'You never said that to me before.' Rory said quietly.

'Because, it happened when I was a kid. You did not know me then… Luckily for you.'

'Jess… you know you should have told me…' Rory reached her hand to touch him.

'There are things in my past I'm not very proud of.' He said bitterly and covered her hand with his. 'Maybe someday I'll tell you… Just, give me some time, okay?'

Rory nodded.

'When you feel ready!'

… _There I found her, the woman in my life…_

Jess hated pills. He hated them since the moment when he had realized that they could be only trouble. Now the irony was that his life depended on them. He had a schedule for taking them. Three at the morning, two at the afternoon… three at the evening. Different dozes and different pills. Plus, the ones for pain. He had personal cupboard in their bedroom. Now she had stared at the shelf with them and wondered… If he was a weak person, that would've crashed him. He would give up. The life wasn't very kind with him. But how strange it may sound, Jess wasn't complaining. He had family, real family. The one, he could only dream about. He had Rory… That was the greatest miracle. He never had thought that she would turn back to him. Not after Philadelphia. But she was here… She was with him and that gave him the much-needed strength right now.

Jess shook his head and took the afternoon pills. Then he closed the cupboard and looked at the mirror. He was feeling better. Maybe he was not looking healthy, but he felt much better than three months. At least, his heart was getting better.

He knew that John soon had called him about the new surgery. He waited that call every day with mixed feelings. He was worry about Rory. He knew what her reaction it might be. That concerned him. She was so fragile right now. Emotionally, she was full mess. Jess could give that for her pregnancy, but he already knew her well. He knew her reactions and could read between the lines. Rory was not only worried. She was scared. For him and for the baby. Yes, she got only one crisis so far, but Jess knew that she was preparing for the other one.

He tried to distract her. They read books; watch TV even walked to their bridge sometimes. Jess had insisted that he needed walks. That was the half of the truth of course. He wanted to give her little variety. She felt happy on that bridge. For the past two weeks, they had been there couple of times already. Sometimes they brought their children with them and Jess felt proud every time somebody bent over the twins and said how beautiful children they had. He didn't show that of course, but he felt it.

'Jess?' he turned back and saw her standing at the door. They just got back from Mel. Things looked good for the baby, but she was frowned for something about Rory.

'What's wrong?' he asked her and came close. 'Feeling good?'

Rory shrugged.

'Feeling tired and I'm considering one afternoon nap. You?' she took his hand and both leaved the bathroom.

'I'm feeling good and I was wonder to work a bit.' He said and watched her as she lay on the bed.

'Stay here?' she asked with closed eyes already.

'I'm staying here…' he answered and covered her with one blanket.

Rory murmured something and fell asleep. Jess looked her awhile then took his laptop and sat on the bed next to her. He reached his fingers over the keyboard and tried to focus. He had been start the new book month ago. It was somewhat depressing story about one young man addicted to drugs. He had written only two chapters so far… Now he just could not think about the book. He thought for Mel's expression after Rory had went at the bathroom. Jess had understood that something was wrong with her. He had asked straight and Mel had told him.

Rory's anemia complicated her condition. Even without her other problem, that was dangerous for her and the baby. Mel had told him that Rory's past stress had aggravated her anemia. Now she was with very low blood pressure and that was not good, neither for her nor for the baby. The other thing Mel had mentioned was Rory's sleeplessness. When Jess asked her what he had to do about it, Mel had recommended the walks. She did not want to risk with any meds in that direction. He understood that she had to be keeping safe. No stress, more sleep and rest. No weights and pressure on her stomach also.

Jess pulled back his fingers from the keyboard and looked at Rory. Her hand rested on his knee. Even in her dream, she wanted to be sure that he would be here, beside her.

… _There I found her, the daughter with my eyes…_

Annie found Rory on the next morning bent over the toilet and flushing the water.

'Mommy, are you all right?' her daughter watched her with scary eyes. Jess showed up beside of her.

'No, my princess… Mommy is fine!' he said and took her in his arms, giving Rory opportunity to wash her face and thought good explanation. Personally, he would prefer to tell Annie the truth. She was little, but she was scared enough already. 'Let's wait her here, okay?' Jess sat on the sofa with his daughter in his lap.

'What is it with mommy, daddy?' her eyes, so as his, watched him for explanation. Jess did not want lie to her, but Rory also had the right here.

'Let's wait mommy to come here, okay?' he said instead.

Rory showed up couple of minutes later. She was pale as usual, but she succeeded to reach the sofa and sat beside Jess and Annie.

'Annie wants to know what's wrong?' Jess asked and looked at Rory insistently. She understood by his eyes that he expected from her to tell the truth. She bit her lip, but finally decided and smiled unsure.

'Mommy is okay, honey!' Rory took her daughter hands. 'We just are going to have another baby…'

'Really?' Annie's eyes widened from surprise.

'Really!' Rory nodded and exchanged looks with Jess. He was glad from her. Rory could read that in his eyes.

'I'm so happy!' Annie jumped on the ground and started dancing in the room. 'We're going to have a baby! I'm going to be the big one again! That's so cool!'

Jess hugged Rory and she snuggled in his arms. They both wanted to fell as happy as their daughter did. If only everything was so easy…

Jess closed his eyes for one moment, wishing for the best. Hoping that everything for Rory and their children would be good. Then he would be complete.

…_They are my reason for living…_


	127. Chapter 127 Hide and Seek

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Now I'm angry, but still loving this story! Don't ask me why I'm angry now (that's just me I guess)... It's just a phase, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. If you wonder why I'm using parts of Jess' book... Hm-mm... This book will turn significant for him. How? You have to have a patience... What can you read here - Jess still has a secret from Rory; Did she know it?; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 127**__** Hide and Seek**_

'_There is a times of your life when you can't hide anything. You cannot hide from the truth… You cannot hide from the people… You cannot hide from your feelings. Just you cannot hide. Then why you are trying? I asked myself the same question over, and over again… I could not find the answer…. Honestly, I could not! If someone knows it, please feel free to come and tell me. _

_The men make his biggest mistakes of his life, just because of his hiding. That was my daughter's favourite game 'Hide and Seek'. I had to seek and she had to hide. You wonder how I found her every time… Her laugh… She laughed so happy and joyfully that I felt pleasure to find her and squeezed her in my arms. _

_Hide and Seek – funny how that game could show you the life itself. Sometimes you have to hide and sometimes you have to seek. What? Whatever you need it or you feel you have to. But sometimes, you just can't hide anymore… Just can't…'_

Jess had written it by himself. He knew that passage very good. He even knew when he had written it. By this time, Rory was pregnant with the twins and he had tried to hide his emotions. He had tried to hide his fear. He had succeeded just in half of it.

Jess closed the cupboard over the sink and gulped his next dose of Codeine. He needed it so he could pass through the night. He had to sleep, not to feel pain. He had to be strong for Rory. These three days, he barely had a moment without pain. He didn't tell her of course. That would put more pressure over her. She didn't need that now. She didn't need that ever.

'Jess?' Rory called him at the door of the bathroom. 'Are you coming?'

Jess turned back and smiled. Sometimes he wondered if she was buying it all this. He was good at pretending, but that good?

'I'm coming!' he moved forward and took her hand. She did not notice his sudden loss of balance. Jess hid it well by grabbing the doorframe. 'You're feeling sleepy?' he asked as he saw her yawn.

'Tired day today…' she said and snuggled at him in the bed.

'You finally found your sleep?' Jess asked feeling his hair nicely tickling his chest.

'I finally found my sleep!' she said and seconds later she already had fallen asleep.

He frowned at the sharp pain, but didn't move. Maybe he could call John tomorrow. The question was – how he was going to do that, without Rory around.

…_You cannot hide from the truth…_

Jess finally found his moment. Rory was at the bathroom for her morning shower. He took that moment and called John.

'Hi!'

'Hi, Jess!' John answered at the other side of the line.

'I need to talk to you…' Jess said hesitantly.

'I'm listening?' John sounded serious.

'I was wonder… When you're going to set up date for my surgery…'

'I told you that…'

'I don't think I have too much time.' Jess said quietly and rubbed his eyes.

'What? Why do you think like that?' John's voice became even more serious. 'Tests didn't show anything disturbing…'

'Just a feeling.' Jess said and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the bad feeling.

'I am going to check the tests again…' John said after short pause. 'Maybe we're missing something.'

'Do that…'

'I'll call you tomorrow okay?'

'Okay…'

Jess hang up the phone and lay back on the bed cupping his face. Then he heard Rory walking out of the bathroom. He looked ad her and leaned at his elbow. Man, she looked beautiful! Her hair was still wet and she just dried her with the towel.

'I heard you are talking on the phone… Who was it?' she said still with back at him.

'Mh-mm nobody… just... they called me for the new book. I told them that I am working on it.' He said with normal voice.

'Good!' Rory said and finished with drying. She wore only one towel wrapped over her body. 'What? Why are staring in me like that?'

Jess shrugged.

'You're beautiful…'

'Oh… thanks!' she came closer and sat on his lap, making him sat on the bed. 'Soon you won't think that! I'm gonna be one giant barrel rolling over the house.' She smiled and gazed at his eyes.

'But you're going to be the most beautiful barrel in the whole world!' Jess leaned to kiss her and he really thought want he said.

… _Just you cannot hide_...

John called him next morning. Jess picked up the phone.

'You were right…' John said. 'There is something… I called my colleague, Doctor Smith. He has to see your x-ray and we have to operate you as soon as it possible.'

'Chances?' Jess wanted to be prepared.

'Much higher from the previous time. However, you know that this is a head surgery. There always has a risk!'

'I know!' Jess rubbed his eyes again and leaned back at the sofa. 'Just wanted to… know!'

'Did Rory know something about this?'

'No. I haven't told her yet.' Jess pawn on the truth. 'I wanted to be sure first.'

'Tell her…' John made short pause. 'She needs to know.'

'I will…'

Jess hung up the phone again knowing that he had to made the hardest of his conversations so far. How could he tell her that he lied? Again? Yeah, he had done it for protection… Still…

'Jess?' Rory came down on the stairs and saw him sitting and staring at the empty space. She rushed to him. 'What's wrong? Tell me!'

Her hands wrapped over his shoulder and he rested his head on her one.

'I have to tell you something…' he said harshly.

'What? You're scaring me!'

'Believe me, I wish I didn't have to tell you that…'

'Something happened… with you?' her voice was concerned.

'I… ' Jess reached and grabbed her arm covered his chest. 'I called John. Yesterday… He called me now and said that they have to perform the surgery as soon as it possible.'

'That's why you took two pills instead of one theses days…' Rory said with strange voice and Jess pulled back to look at her.

'What?'

'You had headaches, didn't you?' Rory looked at his eyes. She didn't look offended.

'How…?'

'You never would've told me if you have headache. Not since you understood that, I am pregnant. So I just started counting your Codeine pills…'

'You are…' Jess looked confused.

'Now tell me about the surgery. I want to prepare…'

'You're not coming with me!' Jess frowned.

'Yes, I am!'

'No, you're not!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Yes and shut up already! You know that I'm going so what is the point of arguing with me?'

'Rory, I don't want you to…'

'Jess! Please listen!' she covered his hands and looked at him insistently. 'I'll be worrying more if you asked me to stay here! I will be there for you! Every step of the way! As you are for me!'

'How can I deserve you?' he smiled bitterly and touched her face.

'Now!' she put one finger on his lips. 'How can I deserve you?'

Jess just smiled and hugged her.

… _sometimes, you just can't hide anymore… Just can't…_


	128. Chapter 128 What is flying?

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Now I'm angry, but still loving this story! Don't ask me why I'm angry now (that's just me I guess)... It's just a phase, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. If you wonder why I'm using parts of Jess' book... Hm-mm... This book will turn significant for him. How? You have to have a patience... What can you read here - Jess and Rory have to have one very important conversation; what is the date for the surgery?; is Jess going to make it until then?; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 128**__** What is flying?**_

'_What is flying? Men always wanted to fly. Even my daughter. She always wanted me to lift her up, and playing plane. _

'_I'm flying daddy!' she squealed. 'See – I am flaying!' _

_I never wanted to fly. __I felt as I was flying so many times, but yes – I never dreamt of it. Now, trust me – I want to do it! I want to fly over the town and scream, because she is mine. She is mine already, and I am happy, I am so happy like I never was in my entire life! She said she loved me! She said she loved me again and… she trusted me! I could not believe it! How can I deserve her? How can I could be so ridiculously happy? She made me! She made me want to fly…'_

Jess and Rory were at the living room when the phone rang. They were on the floor, playing with Annie. The sharp sound made them look at each other. No one had a wish for picking up.

Finally, Jess sighed and grabbed the receiver.

'Hallo?'

'Jess? How are you? 'It was Doctor Smith.

'Tricky question!' Jess murmured and sat at the sofa.

'Oh, right! I'm sorry…'

'No problem! If you asked about headaches, I had two for the last three days.'

'Uh… That's no good!' Doctor Smith said seriously.

'That's what I'm saying…'

'Look… I just checked your results… And I'm ready to set the date for the operation.'

'Sure…' Jess shifted nervously and his look dropped at Rory.

'May 5th! I know that is almost whole month, but…'

'It's okay. I'll be ready.' Jess sighed once again.

'Do you want me to send you new prescription about the meds? Maybe morphine?'

'No!' Jess shook his head. 'Two pills from this one also helps.'

'Okay.' Doctor Smith made short pause. 'Rory knows about this?'

'Yeah, she knows and she has to come with me!'

'Never doubt!'

They talked few more minutes and Jess hung up the phone.

'Well?' Rory rushed to him. Annie stayed on the floor finishing her picture.

'May 5th…' Jess said.

'But that's almost whole month? Are you sure that you can… handle it?' she lowered her voice at the end.

'Well… I have no other choice, do I?' he smiled bitterly and took Rory in his embrace.

'I'm scared!' she whispered close to his ear.

'I'm too…' he answered.

…_I never wanted to fly…_

'Well Jess, we're here!' Luke and Lorelai sat at the sofa. Rory had called them, because Jess wanted to talk.

Rory went to him and sat on his lap. Their fingers laced in strong bond. She wanted to give him strength. Her strength right now. Jess looked at her for one moment and smiled lightly. She always wanted to protect him. No matter of the fact, that she was the one, who needed protection now. She needed his strength…

'Jess?' his uncle called him. 'We're getting nervous over here! Speak already!'

'Right!' Jess coughed and turned back at his uncle. 'I'm getting in the hospital on May 4th….'

'Why?' Lorelai leaned forward.

'Mom!' Rory made her sign to keep quiet.

'Okay, I'm sorry!' Lorelai said frowning.

'My doctors decided that it's better then.' Jess finished the sentence.

'But why now? Your heart…' Luke looked concerned.

'Is well enough…' Jess said and leaned back at his chair with Rory in his arms.

'I still don't think that you're ready!' his uncle said frowning.

'Why?' Jess had leaned his head aside.

'Well…' Luke shifted uncomforted under Jess' look.

'You're scared for me?' Jess had read between the lines. 'It's okay. You can say it!'

'We all are scared for you, Jess!' Lorelai added.

'Trust me! It took lot for me to ask you coming here…'

'Excuse me!' Rory said at that moment and rushed into the bathroom. Jess followed her with concerned eyes.

'Is she okay?' Lorelai asked. 'I mean, she has to be in the fourth month…'

'She is, but…' Jess bent down and rubbed his eyes. 'Her anemia doesn't help her! She eats only light food, but still gets nauseous from time to time…'

'How she handle with all this?' Luke asked.

'She is holding on!' Jess leaned back. 'I just wish I could spare her all this…'

'You know my daughter, Jess!' Lorelai said and studied his face. 'Are you okay now Jess? You look pale…'

Jess crooked his face.

'I always look pale these days!'

'Why?' Luke asked.

'Because he had headaches…' Rory just leaved the bathroom and joined at her family.

'That's why you want to make that surgery as soon as you can. Do you?' Luke looked as his nephew pensively.

'Yes.'

'Well, thanks for sharing with us at least that!'

'Uncle Luke, what did you want me to say?'

'I wanted you to talk, Jess! To be honest!'

'This conversation is not easy for me! Never was!' Jess looked calm, but Rory knew that outside he was fragile.

'I'm sorry…' Luke said.

'It's okay… You should know me, though.' Jess tried to smile.

'Yup, I should…'

… _She made me…_

Jess took his pills and frowned. That was getting even worse. He couldn't even think, because of the pain.

'Jeez!' he cursed silently and rubbed his forehead. The pain was the same as before. His hell started all over again.

'Jess!' Rory was waiting for him at the door. Why she always picked the right moment to see him?

'I'm fine!' he said and bit his lip. That word! He said that word. That was something as their sign… Not in the good way… 'I mean…'

'You are not fine! You are worse than before! Why don't you tell me?' Rory helped him with walking and they sat on the bed. She reached and touched his forehead. It was cool.

'I'm… gonna be okay!' Jess tried to talk, but even that increased his pain and he frowned again.

'Jess…' she moaned and helped him lay on the bed, putting his head on her lap. 'Trust me okay! I'm here for you!' her fingers slipped through his hair.

'Okay…' he sighed. Rory reached and rubbed his temple, knowing that could easier his pain.

He fell asleep twenty minutes later. Rory leaned her head back and tried to keep her hope alive. However, the sad truth was, she was scared as before. Even more…

…_She made me want to fly…_


	129. Chapter 129 Life’s victory

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Now I'm angry, but still loving this story! Don't ask me why I'm angry now (that's just me I guess)... It's just a phase, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. If you wonder why I'm using parts of Jess' book... Hm-mm... This book will turn significant for him. How? You have to have a patience... What can you read here - Jess' thoughts about the life; conversation with Annie; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 129**__** Life's victory **_

'_Sometimes you have to admit that life is bigger than you… All the happiness, hurt, sadness, joyfulness, passion… they are all part of the life. Your life… as mine. Sometimes is even better to stand up against your life and say: 'Look at me! I can beat you!' It is a good thought, except… it is not the truth. You cannot also just stand in one place and watch how your life passes in front of you. Both choices are mistake. They actually are not real choices. You have no choice when you are standing against the life… He is always the winner. I can see my life in the eyes of my daughter. She is my victory… See… sometimes, life could be defeated! _

Rory closed the book and turned her head to look at sleeping Jess. He had strong headache last night and had fell asleep early in the morning. Rory suffered with him. Every single minute. He had told her to sleep, but she refused. How she could sleep, while he was in pain? She had told him that and he had not enough strength for arguing.

They both had lain in the bed and Rory had put her hand over his forehead. He said that this was good feeling and she did not move until she didn't notice his normal breathing. Then, she reached for his book. That was the only thing that kept her mind away from the problems. She really liked this book. It was so emotional… Jess could do that. He was defiantly good at that!

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

… _Sometimes you have to admit that life is bigger than you__ …_

Rory made pancakes for breakfast. She suppressed his nauseous and thought only for her family. Annie liked her pancakes. Jess really adores them. He said that only she could made them fluffiest than anyone else!

She was right. They both entered in the kitchen and their eyes shined.

'Look what mommy made for us, princess!' Jess said and winked at Annie.

'Mommy's pancakes!' she squealed and jumped on her chair.

Rory just smiled and sat at the other chair. She leaned her chin on her hand and looked at them.

'You are not eating!' Jess dropped his fork and his eyes measured her.

'I ate before… some brownies. Luke left some last night. My stomach felt weird this morning.' Rory suppressed one yawn.

'Are you sure?' Jess lifted his eyebrows.

'Of course I'm sure!' Rory pulled back on her chair. 'I have to eat now, remember?'

'You always have to eat!' Jess crooked his face.

'But now for two!' Rory yawned this time and Jess saw the tiredness in her eyes.

'Why don't you go upstairs and sleep and we can wash the dishes!' Jess suggested and received one pouting from his daughter.

'Daddy!' she really hated the chores.

'Fine! We'll put the dishes in dishwasher, happy now?' Jess threw her one look and she shined.

'Okay, daddy!'

'See! She is easy!' he rolled his eyes at his daughter and nodded at Rory. 'Come on! Go in the bed!'

'Okay…' Rory smiled and made few steps, but then stopped suddenly. 'Oh!' she covered her stomach and looked at Jess.

'What?' He already was beside her. 'Are you okay?'

'I… I think that the baby moved!' she said and saw the relief in his eyes.

'That's why you felt your stomach weird!' he said and covered her stomach. 'Sure you okay?'

'I'm sure!' Rory nodded and felt the baby moved once again. 'Did you felt that?'

Jess nodded and leaned to touch her lips with his.

'You make me so happy day after day! Thank you for that!'

'You're welcome!' she yawned once again. 'But I'm afraid we need our sleep now!'

'Mommy, are you okay?' Annie had heard them, but not their whole conversation. She just wanted to be sure that Rory is fine.

'Mommy is okay, hun! Just baby moved for the first time.'

'Cool!' Annie was happy that Rory was okay and turned back at her chair.

'See?' Jess smiled lightly and touched her face. 'It's _cool_! Now go to sleep, _mommy_!'

He teased her and watched her climbing the stairs. His smile faded. He only hoped that this time her pregnancy would be easier. But he wasn't a profit… He had only his hopes!

…_You have no choice when you are standing against the life…_

There was one week to his surgery. Jess expected it with mixed feelings. He had accepted his headaches and learned to deal with them. He even hid them sometimes. That was stupid actually, because he knew that Rory could find about it. However, she could find about it later, when all of this was passing. In that way, she did not have to worry.

Jess knew that she still counted his Codeine pills and knew that he had higher his dose. Doctor Smith had allowed that. There was no point of new prescription right now. His surgery was soon and Jess hoped that this time it would be more successful.

At this point, Jess could not do anything. He just had to hope for the best. Life was bigger than he was and he had to deal with that.

They still didn't told to Annie. Jess didn't want lie to her, so that had to be one difficult conversation. He put her in his lap and waited for Rory, who just had put the babies to sleep.

'We have to talk with you, my princess!' Jess said and Annie looked at him.

'What daddy?' his eyes left him speechless. Jess could see that she prepared to hear something bad. His girl had suffered too much already. He felt Rory's hand on his back and looked at her. She gave him strength to continue. Her soft smile told him that she was there if he needed her.

'Daddy has to go in the hospital next week and he does not know how long…'

'No! I won't let you!' she cried and hugged him through his neck. He rubbed his back gently.

'It's okay… It's okay…' he repeated it, but her every tear nailed in his soul.

'You want daddy to be okay, don't you, hun?' Rory decided to help.

Annie nodded and sniffed lightly. She was almost okay. Jess released his grip around her and she sat back on his lap.

'The Doctors will help him to be okay! He has to go so they could cure him.'

'Sure?' Annie sniffed for one last time.

'I'm sure!' Rory nodded and hoped that she was right.

'Okay!' Annie said and hugged him again. Jess felt warmth…

…_actually are not real choices…_

Jess entered in the hospital on May 4th. It was sunny day and they had traveled without any problems. Luke and Lorelai had come also. Luke insisted. He needed to be with his nephew at this moment.

Annie and the twins were with Sookie. She had taken them early this morning and wished good luck to Jess. Jess was surprised that even she looked concerned.

They settled him in his previous room with extra bed for Rory. She had brought one bag with clothes for changing and some toiletries stuff. Plus - her pills. Jess had insisted.

The surgery was schedule for early in the morning. This day they just had prepared him about that. Doctor Smith had come to visit him and ordered some blood tests. He didn't talk about the procedure with Jess. He already knew it.

Rory slept beside him that night. Jess insisted again. He claimed that was the only way he could feel relaxed.

'Oh, it moved again!' he said and caressed her stomach.

'Yeah…' Rory crooked her face. 'Thank God that it is only one this time!'

'I love you… you know that!' Jess said and buried his nose in her hair.

'I know and… I love you too!' Rory whispered.

Nobody could sleep that night…

They took Jess early in the morning and the only thing left for Rory now was to wait. She sat between her mother and Luke and gazed the clock.

…_Sometimes you have to admit that life is bigger than you…_


	130. Chapter 130 Delicate Procedure

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Now I'm angry, but still loving this story! Don't ask me why I'm angry now (that's just me I guess)... It's just a phase, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. If you wonder why I'm using parts of Jess' book... Hm-mm... This book will turn significant for him. Can you see it now? That his thoughts kept him strong and why he is such a fighter. What can you read here - how the surgery goes; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 130**__** Delicate Procedure**_

The time ran very slowly. Rory knew that the surgery is tough. She knew that it was delicate, but still he could not help. She was scared. Her heart was beating painfully. Her heart, it was in that operating room. It was with Jess. She knew that she could not help him from here. That made her felt bad. Made her felt helplessness.

'Rory, hun, are you okay?' her mother asked her as she had seen her pale face.

Jess was in there already four hours.

'I am just little dizzy…' Rory answered and tried to ignore the deaf sound in her ears.

'I'm going for some water, okay?' Luke said and rubbed her arm.

Rory nodded and followed him with her eyes.

'You are scared?' her mother asked her and Rory moved her eyes on her.

'I am terrified and I hope this time it will be quickly!' Rory said and ran fingers through her hair.

'You know that this is a delicate procedure, Rory.' Lorelai rubbed her back and Rory tried to smile.

'I know, but still…' she said and saw Luke coming back.

'Here is the water.' He said and passed her the plastic cup. Rory nodded gratefully and sipped. 'How are you feeling?' he asked and sat at her other side.

'My little treasure here…' She rubbed her stomach.'… is making me dizzy.'

'He is like his father!' Luke said with light smile.

'Why do you think that it would be 'he'?' Rory looked at his face and saw him blushing.

'Well… I don't know! Just a guess!' he said and coughed nervously.

'I think that it would be a girl. Jess loves his girls!' Rory said and lay on her mother's shoulder.

'Yes! He loves to be love from his girls!' Lorelai rubbed Rory's arm.

'Hope he be out soon…' Rory said, couldn't hide her fear.

Lorelai didn't say anything. She just exchanged looks with Luke. They also were worried, but tried to keep their fear hidden for Rory.

Six hors later, they still were in that bench and still waiting for news. Rory kept watching the clock. She lay with head on her mother's lap. Lorelai had insisted. Luke crossed the corridor, could not sit anymore.

'How are you honey?' Lorelai stroke her hair.

'I'm… good!' Rory said quietly.

'You would say fine?' Lorelai said and saw the bitter smile on her daughter's face.

'Yeah… I would, but… I'm really good mom. Oh!' she exclaimed and took Lorelai's attention.

'What?'

'The baby kicked me!' Rory said. 'I was surprised, that's all.'

'You're tired, hun! Sure you don't want to sleep or eat something?'

Rory crooked her face.

'Food? Please don't say that word here!'

'Hun, you already in your fifth month… The nauseous supposed to be gone.'

'Mel said that it happens with some pregnant women.' Rory shrugged. 'I just wish that this was the problem!'

'Everything would be fine, my girl! You'll see!'

'Thanks mom! Appreciate that!' Rory said and brought back her look at the clock.

After eight hours of waiting, finally Doctor Smith went out from the surgery. He looked tired. Rory stood up and made few steps towards him, before she felt two strong hands supporting her arms. She looked back and saw Luke standing behind her. She sent him one grateful look and he nodded.

'Hi, Rory!' Doctor Smith finally got to her and Rory kept her breath.

'How it went?' Luke asked and Rory felt his light squeeze on shoulders.

Doctor Smith frowned.

'We found some things that we didn't see before. That complicated the procedure.'

'Things? What things?' Lorelai asked.

Rory just stood there unable to talk. She felt her heart in her throat.

'The aneurisms were two. We had to remove them completely! It was delicate situation…'

'How is he now?' Luke asked.

'He is sleeping and we won't wake up him yet. The procedure was heavy for his organism and for his heart.'

'His… heart?' Rory spoke with weak voice. 'Is he… okay?'

'His heart is fine and we hope that he will do well. That is why he will be under observation. John insisted his heart to be watch constantly after the surgery. However, he is fine now. We just need to wait for him to wake up.'

Just then, the doors of the surgery opened and they walked out with Jess on the stretcher. Seeing him so helpless made Rory losing her balance.

'Easy!' Luke tightened his grip on her shoulders and Rory was thankful for that.

'Okay… Now you may see him if you want.' Doctor Smith said and nodded at them. 'I have to go, but I will be back to check his vitals later.'

'Thank you…' Rory said quietly and he nodded again. Then he turned around and leaved them alone.

'Do you think you can, walk Rory?' Luke asked her.

'I can. Just… lost my balance before.' She tried to smile and saw his face softened.

'Come on! Let's go and see our boy!' Lorelai said and leaded the small group. Luke held Rory's arm after all.

When they got the room, the medical team was already leaving. Rory walked straight to his bed and sat beside him. She took his hand carefully and stared at his peaceful face. He looked pale and one bandage passed over his forehead.

'We're going for some food, Ror!' Lorelai had noticed Rory's look. She wanted some private moment with Jess. Her daughter needed this for calming a little. Therefore, she nodded at Luke and they both leaved the room.

'You did it, Jess! You passed through this!' Rory whispered and felt the tears in her eyes. She pressed her lips to his fingers. 'Just rest now and be good… please! I need you!' Rory whispered the last word and leaned her forehead on his hand. 'We need you…' she added after she felt the tiny kick inside of her stomach.

Luke and Lorelai entered just in that moment. They saw Rory's face and Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand.

'Promise me he'll be good!' she said quietly. 'Promise me he'll be good, because of my daughter…'

'And me!' Luke added and squeezed her hand.

Rory did not notice them. Her eyes gazed Jess' face and she was deaf and blind for everyone else.

'You need to eat, Ror…' Lorelai said quietly as she reached her daughter.

'I'm not hungry!' she shook her head stubbornly.

'You may not, but your baby is!' Lorelai insisted.

'Mom!' Rory sighed and closed her eyes for one moment.

'Your mother is right, Rory!' Luke said. 'Think about Jess and what he would say to you if he knew that you're refusing to eat!'

'That's cruel!' Rory frowned, but took the brownies her mother had brought to her.

'That's Jess!' Luke shrugged.

'He'll be okay…' Rory said and threw another look at her husband.

'We'll take care for that!' Luke followed her look.


	131. Chapter 131 Waiting for wake up

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Now I'm angry, but still loving this story! Don't ask me why I'm angry now (that's just me I guess)... It's just a phase, but here you are your new chapter... Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. If you wonder why I'm using parts of Jess' book... Hm-mm... This book will turn significant for him. Can you see it now? Why his thoughts kept him strong and why he is such a fighter. What can you read here - Luke's thoughts about Jess;is he woke up?; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 131**__** Waiting for wake up**_

When Luke and Lorelai entered in Jess' room in the next morning, Rory still slept. Jess was not wake up yet, so it was quiet. They could hear only beeping of the machine measured his heartbeats. Luke came closer to him and took his hand. Lorelai took place at the opposite side of the bed.

'He looks so thin…' Luke said quietly.

'He'll be fine Luke!' Lorelai tried to comfort him.

'I know he'll be fine, but…' Luke looked at her. 'Until when, Lor?'

'What do you mean?' Lorelai said carefully.

'Every time when I thought that he is fine and nothing's wrong with him… Every time something like this, happen! I just want to know why?'

'This is just a life, Luke! You can't change his destiny! You may try to easier his way, but noting more!' Lorelai said quietly. 'I know that feeling. Every parent knows it!'

'Every parent?' Luke snapped. 'I'm not his father!' he said, but Lorelai could feel the sadness in this statement.

'You are more father to him than Jimmy ever will be!' she said softly.

'Just hope that he is going to be all right this time!' Luke shrugged and his eyes moved back at his nephew.

'We all hope for that!' Lorelai answered quietly.

'Mom! Luke! What's wrong?' Rory had seen their sad faces and got worried. She already was on her feet and rushed to them.

'Easy, Ror!' Lorelai grabbed her daughter's hand. 'He is still sleeping.'

'Oh!' she said and dropped on the chair. 'I got scared when I woke up and saw your faces…'

'We're just talking, Rory…' Luke said. 'Don't worry! It's not good for the baby…'

'What am I hearing? You took Jess' part?' she tried to joke and saw Luke blushed and sat at the other chair.

'Well someone should keep eye on you until he's awake!' Luke shrugged.

'You? I'm her mother!' Lorelai put her hands on Rory's shoulders. 'I should've said that!'

'Can my mother bring me some light food? The baby here is little hungry!' Rory crooked her face and rubbed her stomach.

'I'll take care!' Lorelai kissed her daughter's temple and walked out of the room.

Rory moved forward and took Jess' hand. He was warm and that filled her with hope.

'You were scared yesterday…' Rory did not move her look from Jess.

'Who? Me?' she heard that Luke shifted on his chair.

'Don't try to hide it.' Rory pressed her lips to Jess' fingers. 'You and me… we love Jess since from the beginning. We can understand him… and forgive him some mistakes…'

'Well… I did not love him since from the beginning. He was pain in the ass then… Forgive me for my language!'

'You love him, Luke. You learned to love him... He is like a son to you and I think that it is good! He had hard life until he met you. Jess told me that… He loves you too.' Rory threw one look at Luke.

'Hope you're right, Rory…' Luke made short pause. 'I hope this time things with hem would be better…'

'We all hope!' Rory said and looked back at Jess.

Later that day, Rory still sat on that chair. Luke and Lorelai were on their way back at Stars Hollow. They had to sleep there one night and brought back on the next day. Rory didn't need them now, but she knew that they were as worried as she was.

She still held his hand and her chin rested above it. Her eyes stared his face, waiting for him to wake up. He still slept. That was how Doctor Smith found her.

'Rory?' he called her quietly.

'Yes?' she stood up and looked at him.

'How are you? You look tired.'

'I'm fine… The question is how he is?' she rubbed her eyes, trying to banish the tiredness.

'According his vitals, he is going pretty well.' Doctor Smith said and wrote something in Jess' file.

'Then why is he still sleeping?' Rory asked.

'As I told you, he'll woke up when he is ready. Probably soon…' Doctor Smith looked at her again. 'Sure you all right?'

Rory smiled lightly.

'Oh, I'm all right. I'm just one pregnant woman…'

'Oh!' his look dropped down on her slightly protuberant belly. 'I didn't know! Congratulations!'

'Thanks!' Rory blushed little.

'Kind of… déjà vu here, huh?'

'Hope this time would be better…' she said quietly and her eyes moved back at Jess' face.

'If everything runs normally… there won't be a problem. We already know what kind of medications he did not have to use and what he has. His heart is fine now, but he still has to keep it.'

'I know.' Rory nodded.

'Don't look so sad, Rory! Jess will be good. We'll take care for that!' Doctor Smith tried to encourage her.

'Okay…' she nodded slightly and sat back.

Doctor Smith walked out of the room and Rory had left alone again. She did not mind. As long as she was with Jess, the silence was bearable.

'Come on, Jess… Woke up! I know you can…' she whispered in the dusk room. She was ready for waiting as long as he needed this. Still, the soon he woke up, the better.

It was later that night. Rory lay on her bed with eyes staring Jess. She was feeling tired, but she could not sleep. Her baby apparently had decided to be active just in that moment.

'Well, I guess we both are awake.' She murmured. Then her eyes dropped on Jess again. She noticed that his breathing had changed and stood up quickly.

Rory grabbed his hand and saw his eyes moving.

'That's right… Open your eyes… I'm here…' she said and studied his face.

His eyelashes trembled and his eyes opened just in that moment.

'Hi!' Rory said quietly.

Jess focused on her face and one tired smile appeared on his lips.

'Hi…' he said harshly. 'How are you?'

Rory smiled and touched his face.

'I have to ask you that!'

'I'm good…' he said and frowned a bit. 'Well, I think I'm good…'

'You are.' Rory calmed hi. 'Doctor Smith came here earlier. He said that you just need to wake up.'

'I'm wake up now…' Jess said and his eyes looked at her. 'What time is it?'

'1 AM…' Rory said quietly.

'And you're not sleeping? Are you okay?' now he looked worried.

'Baby here is not that sleepy as I am… ' she said. 'Other than that, I'm good!'

'Come here!' Jess reached his hands, but saw her hesitation. 'You won't hurt me! Come!'

Rory gave up at the plea in his eyes and lay beside him, putting her head on his shoulder.

'Better now?' Jess asked and she nodded.

Rory fell asleep almost immediately. She finally felt calm. His arms were all she had needed.

Jess looked at her small face and he smiled lightly. She was waiting for him to wake up. She was beside him now and he would not let her. Soon, he would be able to be the stronger again. She just had to be beside him. Jess closed his eyes again and fell asleep. Soon…


	132. Chapter 132 Wasting time

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Jess' thoughts; Luke and Lorelai come to visit; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 132**__** Wasting time **_

Jess did not sleep that night. He felt that he had waste all of his time of sleeping until now. He did not know if that surgery would be enough to keep him alive, but… Feeling her in his arms made him breathe easily. His eyes looked her while she was sleeping. Her delicate face and smooth forms… Her soft hair covered his arm….

Jess slipped his look down on her barely noticeable stomach. It was slightly protuberant, but he knew that there was his child. He was walking though everything to be here… now. Beside them… Jess slipped his hand there and felt one light move under his palm. He felt the tears in his eyes again and did not try to stop them. He had waste so many years… So many moments were lost… However, he was here, close to her… seeing her breathing in his arms… carrying his child. She was everything for him. Everything he had wanted of this world from the moment he had met her. From the moment, his eyes had met hers… Now he had her… and still it was unreal.

Jess fell asleep at the early hours in the morning. Rory had not moved all night. She slept peacefully for the first time since long time ago. He was glad that he could provide this for her.

Rory woke up early… She moved his eyes and saw Jess. He had held her the whole night in his arms. She was feeling good. Every night spent in his arms was good night for her. Every night, feeling his body close to hers was a good night.

She studied his face and saw the circles above them. Rory frowned. Then she saw that his eyelashes were wet. He had cried. That was for the first time after… She looked down and saw his hand, resting on her stomach. Rory bit her lip. Something had tormented him enough for made him crying. Something… tided with her and the baby… Why? What it was? Maybe he would explain to her after… or knowing him… probably not.

Rory covered his hand with hers and closed eyes to stop her own tears. She suffered every time when she saw him suffering. Part of this was because she felt that it was her fault too. Rory blamed herself every time she looked back. Every time she thought that, her weakness was part of his suffering. Jess denied that, but she knew that she was right.

'Why are you crying?' her voice made her open her eyes. His face was worried.

'Nothing…' Rory brushed her tears and tried to smile. 'I'm just happy that you are alive!'

'Are you sure?'

'Is that a small thing?' she looked at him. 'I would be thankful every day in my life, Jess!'

Jess smiled lightly and kissed her forehead. Rory closed her eyes for one moment.

'I'm… good!' he said and shifted on his pillow.

'Sure?'

'I'm sure… Just a little light headed, but it is normal. Previous time was the same.'

'Good!' Rory nodded and stood up slowly. 'I need to visit the bathroom now.' She gave him one smile and walked in.

Doctor Smith visited Jess little later. He was nicely surprised to see him awake.

'You are very quick, Jess! I predicted two or three more days.'

'Sorry…' Jess shrugged and smiled lightly.

'No problem!' Doctor Smith checked his vitals again and wrote something in his file. Then turned at him and smiled too. 'I like to be disproved sometimes. How are you feeling now?'

'Little dizzy.' Jess answered honestly.

'That's normal.' Doctor Smith nodded. 'Now, you know about the migraine now…'

Jess crooked his face.

'Yes, I know!'

'Don't worry! If everything goes smoothly it would be temporary.'

'Temporary?' Rory asked.

'Yes. Do not get me wrong, you still have to take your pills. They are different this time. The previous influenced badly to your heart. This time it would be different.'

'I hope so!' Rory said and took Jess' hand. 'He suffered enough…'

'Agreed!' Doctor Smith nodded. 'Now, you have to stay here at least one week. Then you have to come for checking every month.'

'Will do that.' Jess nodded too.

'Glad to her that! Okay… I have to go now, but be back tomorrow. Bye, Jess! Get better!'

'Thanks!' Jess said and watched Doctor Smith leaving.

'You look tired.' Rory said stroking his hair. 'Take a nap. I'm gonna find something to eat!'

'Eat?'

'We are little hungry!' she crooked her face.

'Okay… I'll take a nap. I'm really tired…' Jess said and slipped down on his pillows.

'Whoa! You are honest! I have to write that!'

Jess shrugged and closed his eyes.

'It happens sometimes…' he murmured and in the next second, he already slept.

Rory stroked his hair again and walked out from the room. She just brought back from the cafeteria, when she met Luke and Lorelai. They were just at Jess' door.

'Hi, there!' she welcomed them.

'Rory!' Lorelai hugged her daughter. Luke did the same.

'Where have you been?' Luke asked her.

'I just was hungry! Very… hungry!' she rubbed her stomach.

'Good for you!' Lorelai smiled. 'How is Jess?'

'He's probably sleeping…' Rory said and walked in the room. Lorelai and Luke followed her. She was right. He was still sleeping.

'He didn't wake up?' Luke asked and frowned with concern.

'Oh, he did!' Rory said and sat at on her bed.

'When?' Luke looked surprised.

'Last night. It was in the early hours…'

'That's why you didn't call…' Luke nodded and felt relief.

Rory studied his face.

'You didn't sleep well?' she asked.

'Sort of…' Luke frowned and sat at the near chair.

'No, he didn't!' Lorelai answered instead of him. 'He was worried!'

'You are true father, Luke!' Rory leaned her head.

'I wish I was better…' he murmured.

'You are now! And Jess knows it…' Rory said and saw Luke shrugged.

'I hope! How is he doing anyway?'

'Doctor Smith was here earlier and he said that they would keep Jess for observation one week. Just in case... According to him, Jess woke up even earlier that he expected.'

'That's good news!' Luke nodded again.

'I'm awake, you know!' Jess said sleepily and opened his eyes.

'Did you sleep well?' Rory went to him and caressed his face.

'I was until now…' he frowned, but it was obvious that he was joking.

'Sorry, Jess! We just wanted to see you!' Luke rubbed his nephew's arm.

'No problem!' Jess looked at his uncle. 'How's Annie?'

'Oh! She is just like her father! Ranting whole day to come and see you!' Lorelai answered and crooked her face.

Jess laughed quietly.

'Genes, what can I say?'

'And… the twins, mom?' Rory looked at her mother. 'Are they good?'

'They are good… through the day!' Lorelai said, but smiled. 'Don't worry! Your kids are in good hands until you're coming back!'

Rory nodded and looked at Jess.

'Hope will be soon!'

'Yeah…' he laced his fingers with hers. 'Let's hope!'


	133. Chapter 133 Experience

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - why Rory is so scared for Jess; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 133**__** Experience**_

Jess should have learned to resist on the pain. He had experienced it his whole life. However, pain is pain and you could not escape from it. No matter how you tried or how you wanted to hide it. Jess knew from personal experience that this is not possible… Not possible… at all!

It was the third night after his operation and he woke up. He woke up from an enormous headache, which he never had experienced before. He barely moved from the pain and saw Rory, who slept on her bed. Jess seriously reconsidered the idea of calling some nurse. That would wake up Rory and she probably just had fallen asleep.

'Jeez!' he could not resist and moaned loudly. It was unbearable.

Jess was right. Rory woke up immediately. She opened her eyes and saw him grabbing his head. Rory stood up completely awake and went to him.

'Jess! What's wrong?' she reached to touch his head, but he hissed.

'Don't!' then closed his eyes and she pulled up her hand.

'The headache?' Her eyes widened from panic, but he did not notice that. Rory pushed the emergency button. 'Just breathe! Soon you'll be okay!' she tried to sound calm, but did not know was it working.

Jess tried to listen. He really tried, but somehow, the pain pushed everything behind.

Somebody tried to grab his hands and pulled them down. Soon after that, Jess felt one light stick and suddenly his body lightened. After that…nothing.

Rory watched as they shot him the injection. She saw how his body suddenly calmed and for one moment, she lost her breath. Her heart raced. Then, Rory saw his normal breathing and dropped on her bed without powers. She cupped her face and sobbed lightly.

'Your husband is okay now.' One of the nurses told her and Rory looked at her. She looked nice. 'He will sleep until the morning. I suggest you to do the same!' the nurse said and smiled to her.

Rory nodded. She didn't have strength for words.

Sleep… Huh! What a nice thought, but Rory could not sleep. Not anymore. She just could not look Jess suffering. It was unbearable for her. She almost could feel his pain and this stroked her.

Rory lay on her bed and covered with her blanket. Her eyes gazed Jess. He slept. She could see that he slept peacefully. She knew she have to do the same. Her baby needed this. Her baby… She slipped hands over her stomach and felt two fast kicks under her palm. This pregnancy ran almost smoothly until now. Excluding her collapse earlier, she did not have any problems. Now even her nauseous was gone. She felt only dizziness, but that was normal for every pregnant women.

Rory was scared. Every time she thought that something was okay in her life, always something happened. That is why she could not stop the fear. However, her baby was okay for now. She could feel that. Her only care now was Jess. She moved her eyes on him again. He still slept.

She wanted to think that this was normal. That headache was normal. Doctor Smith had told her that he would have them. However, he did not tell her that they were so bad. She had to talk with him again. In every cost. She had to be prepared.

Rory closed her eyes and fell asleep. When she woke up in the next morning, she felt that Jess was watching her.

'Hi…' he said as she opened her eyes.

'Hi…' Rory stretched and studied his face. He was good now. He was better. 'How are you feeling?'

'Little dizzy, but I guess this is from medication…' he shrugged and his eyes dropped on her stomach. 'How are you?'

'We are good…' Rory sat on her bed and ran fingers through her hair. 'Little hungry…'

'Little?' Jess rose up his eyebrows and saw her blushing. 'I already ate my breakfast.'

'You did?' she frowned and saw his nod. 'How time is it?'

'It's almost 11 AM… Why?'

'Um… nothing. I just overslept!' she said and stood up. 'Give me one second and I'll be back, okay?'

Jess nodded and saw her entering in the bathroom. His face faded. He had received some not so good news this morning. Jess tried to ignore them, but he supposed to face them now. It was time.

'Okay! I'm ready for some food!' Rory said and came closer to his bed.

'They left you some breakfast too, if you want.' Jess nodded at the small table.

'Thanks! You're gold!' she kissed him loudly and sat on the chair. Soon the food were gone and Jess smiled lightly.

'I love to see you like that! You were lost your appetite before…'

'Now it's back!' she said and went to wash her hands.

When she came back the second time, Rory saw his pensive face.

'Uh – oh! What's wrong? Something happened, right?' she said and stroked his hair. 'Tell me.'

'I received one very… um… unpleasant phone call this morning.' Jess spoke quietly.

'Who was?' Rory asked and by his face, she could say that he was disturbing.

'They called from LA. Jimmy tried again.' Jess looked at her face and saw her frowning.

'Tried again what?'

'Suicide, Rory! My… father tried to suicide again.' He said and narrowed his eyes.

'And they called you why?' her question surprised him. Usually, Rory was concerned about the people. She was just like that. Now her voice sounded… cold and distance.

'Because I'm his relative and they thought that I have to know.' Jess said and studied her face.

'How is he?' that was the typical question for her. However, she did not ask him with emotion. It sounded ordinary. Like she did not care.

'Alive.' Jess answered. 'Rory are you all right?'

'Sure I am!' she bent down and touched his lips with hers. 'As long as you are, I am all right too.'

'You look strange…' Jess frowned.

'Why?'

'Because you always care about the people…'

'Now I'm caring about you!' she said and caressed his face.

Jess finally found the answer of this puzzle. Rory had scared from the last night. She was scared for him. How this news was reflecting on him.

'I'm fine, Rory!' he said and bit his lip. 'Damn that word!'

She smiled bitterly.

'You are not fine, Jess!' then her face turned firm. 'And I make sure that you will be!'

'You think that if I didn't know about Jimmy would influence me better?' Jess rose up his eyebrows.

'I think that you would be less worried than now!' she snapped and sat on the chair.

'You can't keep me forever from the bad news!' he noticed.

'I can try!'

'Rory!'

'No! You shut up and listen to me! If you were not so stubborn, you should've known that I'm right!'

'I'm not stubborn!'

'Yeah and there was not sun outside!' she said ironically. 'You are weak, Jess! You are recovering from the hard surgery! You have to keep yourself!'

'I am trying…'

'Not enough! That's why I'm here!' her voice turned soft.

'My Rory…' Jess smiled with love.

'That's right!' she reached and touched his face. '_Your_, Rory! Now tell to your Rory, what are you planning to do with that call!'

'I don't know…' Jess frowned.

'Oh, you do know! You already look pensive!' Rory rose up her eyebrows.

'Damn! You're right!' he cursed and she almost smiled at his face. He had realized that he could not hide this from her.

'So?'

'I think that I'm going to call him' Jess said quietly.

'Okay…?'

'We need to talk.'

'Try not to disturb yourself even more, okay?' she looked at him intensely

'Okay!' he said and his eyes caressed her. Later he had to talk with his… father. Later…


	134. Chapter 134 Calling my father

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Jess has one very important conversation; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 134**__** Calling my father **_

Jess wanted to be alone while he spoke with his father. Therefore, he did this after she went to find some food for dinner. His heart raced, but he did not know why. After all, Jess had decided what exactly he wanted to say. However, Jimmy was his father and Jess had mixed feelings about that.

'Hallo?' Jess heard his voice and coughed.

'Hello, Jimmy…' his voice sounded calm and little distance.

'Jess…' Jess felt hesitation in his voice. 'Glad you're calling…'

'What did you do this time, Jimmy?' Jess released his breath.

'I… Nothing. It was a stupid thing.' Jimmy said with quiet voice.

'You won't get me back by doing such things!' Jess rubbed his eyes and tried to stay calm.

'I know.' Jimmy said with disappointment. 'And I'm really sorry about this Jess.'

'I'm in the hospital by the way.' Jess said with low voice.

'What? Why? How are you?' strangely as it seemed, Jimmy looked concerned.

'Well, you did not make things easier for me. That's all I have to say!' Jess did not mean to sound so annoyed, but he had lost his patience.

'I'm sorry…'

'Yeah, that is your favorite word!'

'What do you want me to say, Jess?'

'It is not what I want you to say, Jimmy!' Jess snapped. 'You have to stop being such selfish and look around!'

'I don't have anything to look for, Jess!'

'Well, whose fault is this, Jimmy?' Jess rubbed his eyes. He tried not to lose his temper.

'This is not fair, Jess!' Jimmy sounded sad.

'I'm just honest with you!'

'It's hard to hear that from your son…'

'I'm your son only on paper. You created me, but you never care about me! Not once! Now, coming here, in my life… You are late, Jimmy! Really late!' Jess knew that he sounded little rough, but he could not help it.

'Jess, do not…' Jimmy pleaded him.

'I came to you… I gave you a chance, but you said that you are not born to be father!'

'That was a mistake…' Jimmy tried once again.

'For one think I think we share the same opinion!' Jess sounded sarcastically.

'Jess…'

'What did you have to do it, Jimmy? Problems did not solve in that way! Trust me! I know that! I lived enough time on the street to know that!'

'You lived on the street?' Jimmy sounded surprised.

'You don't know lot stuff about me!' Jess rubbed his forehead. 'Let's stay in this way! My life on the street thought e that suicide is not the answer of your problems! You have to fight, not give up!'

'If you have a reason for fighting, Jess…' now Jimmy sounded complaining.

'Don't give me this number!' Jess snapped once again. 'I've heard it already! I'm tired now! I need to stay calm to be good! I owe that to my wife! She needs me now! And you… Just … What do you want from me?'

'I needed to talk with you…' Jimmy said quietly.

'Well… You heard me. However, I will not call you again if you do this! I won't! My life and my family are more important of your stupidity!'

'Jess!'

'No! Next time I will call you, when I am ready to do this – not any time soon! Bye!' he hung up the phone before Jimmy.

One of the things Jess hated the most in this world was the weakness. It was true that he was weak now, but not that by his choice. Jimmy had done that on purpose. He wanted attention and had thought that this was the only way to get it. Jess despised such people. Guilt was not the answer here. Not for him.

'Jess? Why are you looking like that?' Rory just had entered. She had seen his frowned face and rushed to his bed. 'Are you okay?' her hand rested on his forehead.

'Nothing, Rory.' He smiled quickly. 'I just had one not so pleasant conversation with Jimmy!'

Now Rory frowned.

'Why did you do it without me?' she said little disappointed.

'I needed to talk to him! I said some things that you wouldn't agree!' Jess said and patted his bed so she could sit beside him.

Rory popped up and sat close to him, resting her head on his chest.

'You know that I would've supported you!' she said pouting.

'I know!' Jess kissed her temple and rested his hand on her stomach. 'How are you?'

'Little tired…' she said yawning.

'Why don't you sleep then?'

'I will…' she tried to stood up, but Jess stopped her.

'Where do you think you're going?' he asked.

'You just said…'she looked confused.

'I suggested you to sleep, but I didn't say to go in your bed…' he said frowning.

'Jess…' Rory started, but seeing his face, she refused to talk more. After all, it was pointless for arguing with Jess. Moreover, if she had to be honest, she wanted the same.

'Sh-sh! Sleep now! I'll be your pillow…' he slipped down so she could lay with her full body on his bed. 'Feeling comfortable now?'

'Mh-mm…' Rory murmured and snuggled in him before she fell asleep.

Jess smiled and covered her with his blanket. He probably would have problem with the nurses for this, but he did not care. He felt better when Rory was beside him. Soon Jess felt her sleeping. Her hand rested on his chest, above his heart. Her head was on his collarbone and his hand was on her hip. She fitted perfectly in his arms and he felt good about it.

Jimmy said that he did not have reason to live for. Well, Jess has it. He had couple of reason actually. He had family and children. They loved him and he had wanted that love through his whole life. Now when he had that love, it was almost unreal.

Jess did not have a easy life. He never did. However, feeling the woman in his arms made him feel complete person. Knowing that he had home with her and his children loved him was all he needed for living. Jess had fought for that. He never thought that he could win that battle, but he did. He was ready to pass through any pain now. If Rory was beside him, he did not care. She was his strength and will for passing though all this. And he loved her for that. He always had loved her and always will.

Jess thought about another book now. He almost had finished his last one. However, the next one would be special. He already had dedicated two books for Rory, but this one… He thought of making it special. Really special. Jess kissed her again. She deserved it! She deserved any book dedicated for her. His Rory… He always had thought about her with these words. His Rory… His all world had gathered in her. The most important person in his life… His Rory.

Jess closed his tired eyes and thought about his new book. Yeah… it was going to be good. He could feel that. He was sure…


	135. Chapter 135 Nothing like him

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - what are the consequences after Jess' conversation with his father; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 135**__** Nothing like him**_

Jess had released of the hospital three days later. He was eager to go home and hug his children. He missed them so much and Rory could see that. However, she was concerned. He had one heavier headache after the first one. Rory thought that they were going to keep him few more days, because of that. Doctor Smith had told her that there was no point. He had calmed her that this was normal. Headaches were heavier, just because his surgery was complicated. He calmed her that this soon would pass.

'And if it's not?' Rory asked with trembling voice.

Doctor Smith had looked at her strangely.

'That is not an option!' he had told her. 'Jess has to pass through this. However, he will be okay! Just make sure that he will take his pills regularly and he will be okay!'

Rory had nodded and tried to smile. Jess did not know about that conversation. Rory did not tell him. She preferred to keep it for herself.

Now they were on their way back home. Jess had leaned at his seat and had fallen asleep. Rory also had leaned back, but just watched him. Luke and Lorelai were at the front seats. Luke was driving the car.

'Is he still sleeping?' Luke asked quietly.

'He is…' Rory answered with the same tone. 'He gets tired very quickly.'

'Give him time to recover, Ror!' Lorelai turned her head back to look at her daughter. 'He is too weak.'

'Yeah, I know… And his conversation with his father was not influenced him good…' she said.

'What?' Luke sounded surprised. 'Jimmy called him?'

'No!' Rory shook her head. 'Jess called Jimmy.'

'Why?' Luke frowned.

'Jimmy tried suicide again and they called Jess.' Rory explained.

'That son of a…' Luke rose up his voice a bit and Lorelai rubbed his arm.

'Easy, Luke! You don't want to disturb him now, do you?' she said softly and they all looked at Jess. He still slept, breathing normally.

'Jess did not admit that, but… That conversation upset him. I tried to talk with him, but he refused to talk about Jimmy.' Rory continued.

'Maybe I can help?' Luke said quietly. 'I can talk with him…'

'If he wants to talk…' Rory looked at Luke. 'You don't have to push him! Not now!'

'Relax… If he wants me, I will be there for him. We can talk…' Luke said quietly and brought back his attention on the road.

Rory leaned back and looked at Jess. If he wanted to talk… That might turn difficult. Jess hardly opened to anybody. The only exception was Rory. He still learned to talk with his new family.

They brought back home at the late afternoon. Jess still was sleeping.

'Jess?' Rory called him quietly. 'We are home…' she slipped her fingers over his face. His eyelashes trembled and his eyes opened. 'Hi…' Rory whispered.

'I slept at the whole time?' he asked unbelievably and rubbed his eyes.

'Yeah… You slept through the whole interesting part!' Luke said and unbuttoned his seatbelt.

'What part?' Jess looked at Rory. He was curious.

'Oh, don't look at her!' Luke said and turned back to look his nephew. 'I'm the interesting here and we are going to have one serious talk later!'

Jess lifted up his eyebrows.

'I'm not sure I want to.'

'Oh, but you will listen…' Luke rolled his eyes. 'Later… When you get better… then we can talk! Now let me help you to your room.'

Jess looked at Rory and she shrugged. Luke just opened the door and helped Jess to walk out of the car. They did not reach even in the middle of the yard when Annie already ran to them.

'Daddy!' she squealed and Jess stopped at one place. He squatted and Annie threw herself in his arms. 'Daddy! I missed you so much!' she hugged him over his neck and Jess closed his eyes with pleasure.

'I missed you too my princess!' he said with trembling voice.

Sookie walked out of the house and came close to them.

'I'm sorry, but she rushed out in the minute she saw the car!'

'It's okay!' Jess said and looked Sookie over Annie's shoulder.

'Jess? Come on… You don't have to get cold…' Rory said quietly. 'Annie? Mommy needs hug too!' she tried to get her attention and succeeded. Her daughter squeezed Jess once again and went to hug her too.

'I am sorry, mommy!' Annie said kissed her mother's cheek. Rory took her hand and they followed everybody in the house. 'How is the baby?'

Rory smiled at her enthusiasm.

'The baby is good, hon! How are your brother and sister?'

'You wanna see them?' Annie jumped. 'Oh come on, mommy! Let's see them!'

'Okay…' Rory answered and let her daughter took her to the twins. Jess was already there.

'Wait here!' Annie said and walked out of the room.

'How is she?' Jess asked when Rory came close to him and bent over babies' cribs.

'I don't know. She brought me here and said to wait!' Rory shrugged and looked at her babies. 'They are bigger than before…'

Jess smiled lightly.

'It has been just over a week, but yeah… They are little bigger.'

'Why aren't you in the bed?' Rory said and rubbed his bed. 'Get some rest.'

'I missed them…' Jess said quietly instead. Rory nodded with light smile.

'I know. I missed them too…'

'I don't want to be like my father.' He said suddenly. His face was pensive. His eyes stared at the sleeping twins. 'I was scared that maybe I'm going to be such an ass like him!'

That was Jess. When he decided to be honest, he was honest, no matter of the words. Rory still held her hand on his back. He continued.

'That's way I was afraid to have a family… He made me like this. He made me scare and that is the one of the many things, I owe him! I hated him for that!' he sounded almost angrily. 'Now… I don't know how to feel, Rory!'

'Calm down… You do not have to feel in this way! You are great father, Jess! Look at your kids! They love you! All of them!' she frowned. 'Even that kicking monster here…' Rory rubbed her stomach.

'Are you okay?' his eyes studied her face.

'I am okay, but obviously, you are not…' she said and caressed his face. 'Calm down and be sure that you are not like your father! You are better person than him and you don't owe him anything!'

'Mommy! Daddy! Look!' Annie walked in just in this moment. She held one white paper. Rory thought that this is the new paint and reached for it, but Annie pulled back. 'No!' she said and turned the paper to them. 'Look! I wrote it by myself!'

'I love you!' had written on the paper. Yes, it was almost unreadable, but that was Annie's first handwriting and for them was the most beautiful thing now. Rory looked at Jess.

'Do you trust me now?'


	136. Chapter 136 Show me how

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Jess have a problem; why Rory calls Luke; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 136**__** Show me how**_

Jess was quiet that night and the whole day after. Rory knew that something tormented him. She tried to talk with him, but Jess just had smiled and caressed her stomach. He said that everything was fine and he is good. Rory didn't buy it. She knew him very well. She needed just one look in his eyes to see that he was not telling her the truth. Jess definitely thought about something. Rory knew what that something was – his father. Jimmy probably had told him something that he should not.

By the end of the day, Rory could not stand to look at his pensive face. She grabbed the phone and dialed Luke.

'Rory? What's wrong?' Luke sounded worried.

'Jess, he… I think you need to talk with him!' Rory sat at the sofa and ran fingers through her hair.

'Why? How is he?' Luke asked.

'I think that Jimmy…'

'Okay, I'm coming!' Luke closed up the phone and Rory did the same. She leaned back and rubbed her waist. It was some strange feeling the whole day. Some pressure, which haunted her from this morning. One kick made her flinch. 'It's okay…' she moved her hand on her stomach. 'Mommy is calmed now! It's okay…' Rory closed her eyes and took one deep breath.

She stayed in that pose until Luke appeared at the door.

'Rory?' he saw her leaned at the sofa and rushed to her. 'Are you okay?'

'I think I am. Just I am little tired and the baby tells me that I need some rest.' She said and looked at him. 'Thanks for coming so quickly. Jess is upstairs. He is in our room whole day. Just lying on the bed and staring at the window.'

'I am going to talk to him now… You just lie here, okay? Rest little and I'll see what is wrong with my stubborn nephew!' Luke rubbed her arm and climbed the stairs to Jess' room. He knocked on the door.

'Yes, Uncle Luke! You may in!' he heard Jess voice and entered in the room. Jess was sitting in the bed, covered with one thin blanket.

'How would you know it's me?' Luke said and dragged one chair to sit beside his nephew.

'Well, Rory never knock, when she's entering here. Lorelai also skipped that part most of the time…' Jess shrugged. 'So… what's up?'

'What's up? Let me see… Rory is worrying about you!' Luke frowned.

'She calls you?' Jess frowned too. 'She shouldn't…'

'I'm happy that she did that! We need to talk Jess!'

'For what?'

'For your father! Rory told me he called you in the hospital…'

'She told you that?' Jess shifted on the bed and narrowed his eyes. 'She shouldn't…'

'Stop saying she shouldn't…' Luke rose up his voice. 'She is worrying about you, Jess! You refused to talk with her and she just want to know what is wrong with you! I think that Jimmy has a fault here…'

'Don't mention him!' Jess snapped.

'Why?' Now Luke was curious. Jess showed emotion towards his father?

'I want him out of my life!' he looked annoyed.

'Obviously not enough!' Luke lifted up one eyebrow.

'What?' Jess shouted.

'You always wanted his attention!' Luke said pensively.

'Stop!' Jess hissed.

'You needed him when you grow up!'

'Stop it!' Jess hissed again.

'Now you need him again?' Luke said with quizzical look.

'I don't need him! I want him out!' Jess ran fingers through his hair. His voice sounded harsh.

'Why you are so worried about him, Jess? Why you are so afraid of admitting that to yourself?' his uncle asked him.

'I'm telling you – I don't need him! I don't want my children to know about him!'

'Then why his call is make such an impression on you?'

'He didn't call! I did! Okay? I called him to tell him that he will not bring me back! He will not! He cannot come close to my family! Ever!'

'Is it possible that you want to forgive him?' Luke leaned back on his chair.

'No! Never! He left me – twice! He did not love me all these years! He sure does not love me now! He just wants my forgiveness! I will not give it to him! I can't!'

'Why?'

'Why?' Jess leaned forward. He looked hurt. Luke never had seen him look so honest. 'He left my mother when I was little child! He left me deal with her! She was an addict! An addict, damn it! He knew that! I was a child! I missed my childhood caring to my mother! I never forgive him for that! When I was in trouble, after Rory and I… I went to him seeking help! I gave him a chance then! I gave him a chance to prove me wrong! To tell me that he was made a mistake! He told me that he was not born to be a father! Basically, he threw me out – again! I did not give up on him! He gave up on me! Now he wants me to forgive him? I'm sorry, but I can't do that!'

'So that torments you?' Luke shook his head. 'You're blaming yourself that you can't forgive to your father?'

'I don't want to be like him Luke!' Jess said and leaned back. His voice was low. 'I don't want to be a bad person! I love my children, all of them! I have a family! I have a woman that I've always dreamed about! I want to be better man for them! And still… '

'You can't escape from Jimmy?' Luke nodded. 'Look, Jess… Nobody could force you to forgive to your father! You have to feel it. If you are feeling that, you cannot do that, this does not make you bad person! That makes you a human being! You cannot be perfect, no matter how hard you are trying to be! I told you before – Rory picked you! She picked you again and she loves you! Even blind man can see that!'

'I know she loves me!' Jess said quietly.

'Then what is the problem here?'

'I'm afraid of hurting her… again!' Jess spilled.

'You are stupid!' Luke threw hands in the air.

'Excuse me?' Jess looked at him offended.

'You are refusing to talk with her for your problem! That is hurting her more than you think! I thought that you've learned that lesson already!'

'This is my problem and I have to handle it!' Jess said stubbornly.

'You know what, do what you think! You are making a mistake!' Luke said and stood up. 'Face your problems! Deal with them, but do not forget that you have a wife who loves you and wants to help you! Pushing her away… That is the worst decision ever!'

'She suffered enough for me already…' Jess looked at his uncle.

'And she is ready to do this again!' Luke said. 'Talk to her, Jess! Explain this to her! Make her feel important in your life!'

'She is important!' Jess frowned. 'I just want to protect her…'

'She needs your honesty, not your protection for this!'

'So, you suggest me to talk to her?'

'Slow but good!' Luke murmured. 'She is downstairs and she's resting… Go to her now!'

'Resting?' Jess stood up from the bed and his face turned serious. 'Why don't you start with that?' he passed beside his uncle and walked out of the room.

Luke sighed and shrugged.

'He'll never learn…' he murmured and followed his nephew. Seeing him knelt beside Rory made him smile lightly. Luke leaved the house and left them alone.

Rory was lying on the sofa with closed eyes. She felt Jess, even before he could say something.

'Rory…' he whispered and she opened her eyes. He was knelt beside her head. 'How are you?'

'I am little tired and my waist hurts, but… ' she put hand on her stomach. 'I think I'm fine… Sorry! Not fine! I'm good…'

'Good change of words!' Jess murmured and caressed her face. 'I'm sorry about today…' he said quietly. 'I didn't want to worry you, but I guess I did just that…'

'No problem…' Rory smiled lightly and put her palm on the left side of his face. 'You okay now?'

Jess closed his eyes for one moment. He felt good… He always felt good beside her.

'I think I… I am good now. We have to talk more…' he said.

'We are talking…' Rory frowned.

'No I meant… I am not good of showing emotions… Okay, fine! I am not good of talking about my emotions. I have to learn that.' He leaned his head looking at her. 'I need you to show me how…'

'I'll show you…' she whispered and felt his kiss on her temple.


	137. Chapter 137 Flaunt that

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Jess and Rory at the diner; why Jess is so worried; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 137**__** Flaunt that**_

Jess had told her everything about his father and his reaction. Rory felt calmer than before. Week after his returning home, Jess was feeling better and she could relax a bit. At least… when it concerned him... He still learned to talk about his emotions and Rory was careful with such conversations. She noticed to call Luke and thank him about his talk with Jess. That obviously had helped him. Jess respected him as a father and he even did not realize that. Rory thought that this was probably, because he never had father figure in his life. Luke acted in the same way, but his problem was that he never had a children. However, Rory noticed how close these two were and was happy for them.

She was happy for Jess. He was getting better. Not as quickly as Rory wanted, but still… It was obvious. His face was not as pale as before and he had put some weight on him. Jess still had a problem with his headaches, but nothing as strong as before. He still got tired quickly, but Rory hoped that soon would pass. Jess soon had to feel better. He had to. For her… because she needed him… and he knew that.

Rory decided to take a walk with her family and went to the diner. She did not want to risk with Jess. That was the closest destination they could pick. She did not want him to get tired or got cold. He agreed with her. Actually, he agreed with her a lot these days. Rory thought that he just wanted to please her, because she was pregnant. She could see his eyes stared with concern on her stomach. He was worry about her and could not hide it.

They walked out at the early morning. Annie held Jess' hand and jumped around him. Rory pushed the babies' pram. The twins were awake and cooed through the whole way.

'I like that time of the year…' Rory sighed and Jess looked at her. She blinked against the sun and felt one kick inside her stomach. 'Oh…'

'What? Again?' Jess studied her face. He was worried. Clearly – worried. 'You want us to go back? Or stop…'

'Jess, relax! I needed this! I need some fresh air…' she answered and saw him turned back at Annie, who had asked him something.

He was her solid rock. She liked to think about him in this way. Yeah, Rory knew that he still was too weak for her taste. She preferred him in perfect health and in his usual cocky attitude. That made her felt calm. Now…she was better, but not calm. Jess still was sick. Rory knew that he was far away from full recovery and he had long way before him, but still… She still preferred to think about him as her rock. He was the stronger person in their family and she had no illusion about that. Rory wanted to be in this way. She wanted to be like this. That made her confident in him.

'Hello!' Jess waved hand in front of her eyes. 'Come down on the Earth!' he said and Rory heard Annie's laugh.

'What? I just thought about something…' she said and blushed little.

'I figured…' Jess rolled his eyes. 'We almost passed the diner…' he said and pointed the building.

'I'm sorry!' She said, blushing even more. 'Let's go inside!'

'Okay… ' Jess winked at his daughter and she cupped her mouth smiling.

The foursome entered in the diner. It became quiet. Jess looked around and threw one look at Rory.

'I didn't know that we are the new attraction in the town!' he said and then crooked his face. 'What? The circus is gone already?'

Luke came out just in this moment.

'What is this? What is so quiet?' he grunted out. Then his eyes dropped on Jess. His nephew spread his arms and shrugged.

'I guess, because of us? You don't know? We are the new attraction here!'

'Apparently, people here have no other work!' Luke rose up his voice and suddenly the room became noisy again.

'You just ruined my pleasure…' Jess pouted and Luke lifted up one eyebrow.

'Your pleasure makes your wife to blush!' he said and Rory blushed even more. 'Hi, Rory! How are you?'

'Hi, Luke!' Rory rubbed her stomach. 'I'm… good.' She skipped the word 'fine' again and Luke noticed that. He looked at her strangely.

'He didn't cause you more concerns, did he?' He nodded at his nephew and Jess frowned.

Rory caressed his face and smiled softly.

'Nothing more than usual…' she said.

'Good boy!' Luke teased him and Jess frowned even more.

'Stop it! Now you ruined my reputation here!' Jess pouted once again.

'Grandpa Luke, was daddy a good boy before?' Annie asked and Luke coughed to hide his laugh.

'Your daddy… hmm…' Luke started, but Jess interrupted him.

'Look! One table is free!' he said and took Rory's hand. 'Come on!'

She had no choice, but followed him along with twins. Annie joined them also.

'Nice touch!' Luke murmured and hid back in the kitchen.

Rory sat on her chair and released one tired sigh. Jess noticed that almost immediately. He turned back to Annie, told her to go to his uncle, and helped him for their food. Rory had to admit once again. Jess was a good actor. Annie nodded and ran to Luke. Then Jess turned his attention to her. He frowned.

'Why didn't you tell me that you feel tired?' he asked and Rory tried to smile.

'I'm not feeling tired than usual, Jess… Just…'

'Just… You're pregnant and you have to be careful now!' he said with serious voice and she closed her eyes for one moment. 'Don't give me that face!' now Jess sounded irritated.

'I'm not giving a face!' Rory opened her eyes and snapped. 'I'm just telling you that I'm…' she stopped and bit her low lip.

'Fine?' Jess lifted up his eyebrows.

'I wasn't going to say that!' Roy avoided his eyes.

'Rory, I'm good!' he said and covered her hands on her stomach. 'Let me help you! Let me deal with some problems!'

'You are not good, Jess!' Rory said quietly. 'At least… you are still not completely good.'

'Rory! Be reasonable! I am getting better! It's time to think for you!' he said and she saw that he was sincere in his eyes. 'It's time to think for you two!'

'Okay…' she said quietly and saw his surprised face.

'Okay? Just like that? With no more arguing?' Jess frowned. 'Who are you and what did you do with my Rory?

'I like that!' Rory touched his face.

'You like what?'

'I like to call me yours!'

'But this is true, right? Then why have to hide it? I want to flaunt it!'

Rory remembered something and her eye shined. She smiled at that memory.

'What now?' Jess asked curious.

'Our first kiss on public…' Rory said and Jess suddenly nodded. He had remembered. 'It was just around the Thanksgiving Day… In front of the Doose's… '

'Don't remind me…' Jess frowned.

'I said that we don't have to kiss in public and you said that you want to flaunt that… bad boy!' she teased him, but he smiled.

'Your bad boy!'

'Absolutely mine!' Rory caressed his cheek and turned around to see the twins. Jess face faded in that moment. He was concern and no one could tell him that everything is fine with Rory. He had walked through this way before and he knew the signs. He just had to be prepared and talked with Mel… as soon as it was possible.


	138. Chapter 138 If you have to choose

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Jess stood in front difficult choice... maybe; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 138**__** If you have to choose**_

Jess was right. He hated to be right sometimes.

Rory entered in her sixth month of her pregnancy and was feeling really tired. Since one week, she almost did not stand up from the bed. She felt constant tiredness and lost her appetite again. As a result, she started loosing weight and Jess was highly concerned for her. She said that she felt all right, but he did not trust her.

One night jus convinced him that something was not right with her. They were alone. Annie and the twins were at Luke and Lorelai. They had decided to give them some privacy and little vacation from their children. It was the same week after they had visited Luke's diner and Jess had told her that she did not look good.

'I'm feeling strange…' she said as they walked through the living room to climb the stairs. Jess froze in her words and she stopped too.

'Strange how?' he asked carefully and Rory crooked her face.

'My back hurts and the baby didn't kick me almost whole night.' Rory shrugged and rubbed her stomach. It was strangely hard.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Jess was ready for fight.

'I didn't want to…'

'Disturb me?' he rose up his eyebrows. 'How many times I have to tell you! You disturb me more when you are not telling me! Jeez, Rory! I am here! Just talk!' Jess snapped and saw her face got paler.

'I'm sorry Jess! I… Oh God!' she curled up in two and Jess caught her just before she hit the ground.

'Contraction?' He asked but it was obvious that Rory felt pain.

She nodded and grabbed her stomach.

'It hurts badly! It hurts really badly!' she moaned and Jess took her in his arms. They had forbid him to lift heavy objects but they could go to hell now! Rory was in pain and she needed him. He had to do that. 'Jess…' she cried as he carried her to the car.

'I'm here! I'm here!' he repeated and put her in the back seat. 'Lie down now! Just stay calm and breathe!'

'It hurts!' she still had grabbed her stomach.

'I know!' He murmured as he got into the car and started the engine. 'I know!'

Jess could only hope that they could reach the hospital on time. He called Mel from the car, because it was late and she probably wasn't there.

'Hallo? Jess?' Mel answered almost immediately.

'Rory is in pain!' Jess shot straight and turned around briefly just to see her crying in a backseat.

'In pain?' Mel sounded worried. 'She has contractions… Okay let me think… How far?'

'Five minutes one from other…. Maybe less, but she was bad the whole week. Lost her appetite and looked really tired.' Jess spoke quickly. He did not know if Mel had caught everything, but he could not think right now.

'Okay, Jess! Slow down! I'm on my way to the hospital!' Mel said and Jess heard some noise around her. 'How far you are?'

'Ten minutes, maybe less…'

'Now listen to me! Rory needs to lie down…'

'She is lying.' He said and turned briefly again. Rory tossed from the pain. 'But she's in pain…'

'Jess focus!' Mel sounded firm. 'It's good that she is lying. She does not have to stand up! When you reached the ER, you have to put her on the stretcher and called help! I will be there after 15 min! Remember! She doesn't have to walk!'

Mel closed the phone and Jess did the same. His hands trembled and he tried to remain calm. Rory did not have to see him like this.

'Jess…' she cried again and that shattered his heart in million pieces. She was hurt and in pain and he could not do anything.

'I'm here, Rory! Soon we'll be in the hospital and…'

'I think that I am going to lose it this time…' her cry made him felt even bad. He could not help her! He tried to master his voice and sound calming.

'No, you're not! Just… lie down and try to breathe! Mel said that she would be there little after us…'

'I'm scared!' Rory cried and Jess threw her another quick look. Her face was wet. He squeezed the wheel and gulped his own tears.

'I'm scared too…' he whispered and soon he saw the lights of the hospital.

Jess jumped out from the car and he saw Mel walked out of hers in the same moment.

'Jess!' she called him and he turned around with Rory in his hands.

'How is she?' Mel asked as they rushed in the ER. Jess put Rory in one stretcher and she caught his hand.

'It's okay!' Jess said and caressed her wet hair with his other hand. 'I won't leave you!' Then he lifted up his head and looked at Mel, who just had called one medical team.

'How is she, Jess?' Mel repeated and they pushed the stretcher.

'She is in pain and… She said that her back hurt all night and she can't feel baby's movement.'

'Oh no! This is not good!' Mel turned around to say something in the closest nurse and Rory used this time to pull down Jess.

'Listen…' she tried to talk, but moaned after one strong contraction.

'No! We can talk later!' Jess squeezed her hand. His eyes were full of pain. Her pain…

'No! You have to listen!' Rory demanded. 'If they say that you have to make a choice…'

'No!' Jess shook his head and his eyes shined. 'Don't make me do this! Don't!'

'Choose the baby! Do you hear me?' she gasped. They were at the ER doors.

'I can't, Rory…' Jess leaned and pressed lips to her forehead.

'Jess…' her eyes widened from the panic.

'I can't… I can't loose you!'

'Please…' she cried.

'I love you!' Jess said instead and watched as they pushed the stretcher inside.

Jess had left alone outside. He felt numb. It was as someone had taken all of his power. He tried to think, but it was really hard. Then he felt the phone in his hand.

'Lorelai…' he said to himself and dialed the number. It took only two signals, before he could hear her voice in the receiver. 'Mom…' Jess never had felt the need of calling her like that until now.

'Jess, what? What's wrong?' her voice took him all the strength left in him and he cracked.

'It's Rory… She is at… We are in the…' he tried to control his voice, but emotions were too heavy.

'Jess, I'm coming! Stay there! I understand…' Lorelai hung up the phone and Jess knew that she would be here as quick as it was possible. He looked around and his look dropped on the near bench. Jess sat there and leaned his elbows on his knees. Waiting… He hated waiting. He hated to sit and do nothing.

Jess buried fingers in his hair and tried not to cry. He tried really hard not to do that. He had to be strong. Rory needed him. She needed him in this way…

Lorelai showed up 15 minutes later. She rushed through the corridor to Jess.

'Jess?' she called him and he jumped from the bench.

'Mom…' Lorelai heard his harassed voice and felt the need to hug him. He needed this. She wrapped her hands around him and Jess froze. He did not know what to do. He did not know how to feel… However, Lorelai hugged him tightly and he cracked for the second time.

'It's okay Jess… You can cry…' she said quietly, but he shook his head, fighting with the tears.

'I can't… I can't…' he repeated, but his eyes were already wet.

'Come on Jess! I'm here…' Lorelai said quietly and her voice now strangely reminded him Rory. That was enough and he squeezed Lorelai in his arms as if she was his salvation. He cried… His shoulders shook and he almost fell on the ground.

Lorelai dragged him to the near bench and they both sat.

'It's okay, now! I'm here…' she repeated and rubbed his back until he calmed a bit.

'She is… in there…' Jess said after awhile and Lorelai understood that he had calmed a little. His eyes were still sore and his voice was still throaty, but at least he could talk.

'How is she?' Lorelai asked.

'I don't know!' Jess shook his head and gazed at the white door. 'But she was in pain when we came here and… she asked me to do something that I cannot do!'

'What? What she asked you?' Lorelai grabbed his arm. Jess looked at her with empty eyes.

'She asked me…'

The sound of the opening door interrupted them. Jess jumped of the bench and went to see Mel, who walked towards him. He did not like her expression.

'How is she?' Jess asked with trembling voice.

'I am sorry, but Rory bled and we still trying to control the bleeding…' Mel looked exhausted and Jess froze at her words.

'And the baby…' he asked quietly and felt Lorelai's hand on his shoulder.

'Its heartbeats are very slow and delayed… I am not going to lie to you. They both are in danger.' Mel said and Jess already knew her question. 'If we have to choose…'

'Rory!' he did not even hesitate. 'Choose Rory!'

'Jess…' Lorelai squeezed his arm and took his attention. Mel walked inside and they turned back on the bench. 'Are you sure?' Lorelai asked him quietly and the look in his eyes reminded her one her old conversation with Rory. She had told her that if Jess had to choose, he would always choose her. Rory was right. Lorelai had seen that with her own eyes. He did not even think about it.

'I'm sure!' he whispered. 'I want her!'


	139. Chapter 139 I’m feeling guilty

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Jess stood in front difficult choice... maybe; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 139**__** I'm feeling guilty**_

Jess had buried fingers in his already messy hair. He had leaned elbows on his knees and his eyes stared the floor. Lorelai had put hand on his back, but they both silenced. Just then, Luke arrived. He had called Sookie. She had to stay with the children and he came to see Jess. Luke just could not left him alone with this.

'Jess?' he asked quietly and Jess threw him one quick harassed look, before looked back at the ground.

'How is Rory?' Luke sat at his other side. Jess did not answer. Lorelai was the one, who did this.

'They just said that she and the baby are in danger…'she said and tried to master her own voice.

'How are you Jess?' Luke asked and Jess answered through clenched teeth.

'Fine!' he snapped and Luke already knew that Jess was bad.

'You have to be strong Jess… You always were…' he said quietly, but did not expect any reaction. He was wrong. Jess leaned back on the bench and his eyes narrowed.

'I'm not strong now! Okay?' he said and his voice was full of emotions. 'I can't be strong! Don't you get it? She is in there!' Jess pointed the white door with trembled finger. His eyes shined. 'She is in there and she suffers and I can't do anything to help her! That's killing me!' his voice was thick and he did not try to hide his tears. 'So don't ask me to be strong! 'Cause I can't! I… just… I can't loose her!'

Jess could not finish. Luke wrapped arms around him and squeezed him tightly. He threw one look at Lorelai and saw her covered her mouth sobbed lightly. He felt Jess' shaking. Luke rubbed his back. Jess was crying. He had fully exposed right now.

'Sh-sh, my boy! I am here! We're all here beside you!' Luke repeated and did not know what else to say. He so wanted to help his nephew, but could not do anything except held him in is arms and soaked his tears with his shirt. Luke did not care. He could soak each one of his nephew's tears if that could help him.

Jess calmed minutes later and pulled back rubbing his eyes. They were sore and red. Luke rubbed Jess' back once again.

'Feeling better now?' he asked quietly.

Jess shook his head.

'No! I am going to feel better when I hear that she is out of danger!' he said with harassed voice.

Both Luke and Lorelai noticed that he did not mention the baby. It was as he already given up on it. They exchanged looks and Lorelai asked quietly.

'What about the baby, Jess?'

'What about it?' his voice was also low. 'If she is okay, then…'

'I meant…' Lorelai tried again and this time Jess snapped.

'I know what you meant! I cannot think about it now! I cannot think about anything but her! Call me selfish, but that's who I'm!' he ran fingers through his messy hair and jumped from the bench.

Luke and Loreali saw him walked to the white door. He stood there with bent shoulders and rubbing his eyes.

'I wish I could help him…' Luke said.

'I wish I could help them both …' Lorelai whispered and searched his hand. 'You should've seen him when I arrived! He looked like he would fell on the ground any minute…'

Luke still gazed at his nephew. Jess just stood there with hands now in his pockets.

'They asked him if they have to choose who to save…' Lorelai said with thick voice. 'He didn't even hesitate!'

'Let me guess… he chose Rory?'

Lorelai nodded.

'I'm not sure that she would able to forgive him if… '

'Let's not think about that now, okay?' Luke came close to Lorelai and hugged her through her shoulders. She leaned head on his shoulders and they both watched how Jess crossed the space around the white door. He just could not stand in one place. Not anymore…

They rolled out the stretcher with Rory minutes later. Seen her made Jess froze in one place. They had put one belt around her stomach and the monitor was lying beside her. She was in unconciousness. Jess just stood there, without knowing what to do.

Mel put hand on his shoulder and made him look at her.

'Jess?' she waited as he looked at her. The medical team walked away with Rory. 'Do you want me to tell you…?'

'Is she all right?' that was all he needed to know.

'She is all right for now. We stabilized her.' Mel made short pause. 'The baby is also good, but we need to observe them some time. She lost lot of blood and that concerns me…'

'But she is good now?' Jess insisted.

'She is stable for now. You can see her if you want.' Mel nodded at the nurse, who was standing close to her. 'You can follow her. If I know you better, you'll want to spend the night here?'

Jess nodded.

'Okay… follow that nurse. She will escort you to Rory's room.'

'Thank you!' Jess nodded, threw one brief look at Luke and Lorelai and followed the nurse.

Mel followed him with look.

'He really was worried…' she said.

'He was ready to give up on his baby, because of Rory!' Lorelai answered and looked at Luke.

'Strangely, but I can understand him…' he said and then looked at Mel. 'Doctor seriously, how is she?'

'As I said, Rory was bad and she is stabilized for now. Honestly, I thought that she was going to lose that baby. The situation was and still is very serious.' Mel sighed with tired look. 'That's why I asked Jess about the baby.'

'But doctor… how is she now?' Lorelai asked with worrying look.

'Well… she is really weak and was in panic when Jess brought her here. We had to put her to sleep so we could proceed with treatment. Rory has to stay here couple of days, week maybe. We need to observe her.'

'Why that happened? I mean could we…' Lorelai said with trembling voice.

'You could not do anything to prevent that.' Mel shook her head. 'It is good that Jess brought her here just in time.'

'Okay. Thank you doctor.' Luke nodded and Mel smiled tiredly. She nodded too and walked away.

'So… Rory and the baby are still in danger and Jess…' Lorelai didn't finish.

'He is not as solid as he had to be now.' Luke sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'He supposed to be strong…'

'When you watch the person you love suffering like this…' Lorelai shook her head. 'I think he would prefer to be there and Rory here.'

Luke shrugged.

'That is he, what can I tell you…'

Jess entered in Rory's room unsure. He was unsure what he was doing here and how he supposed to feel. Then he saw him lying on the bed with some machine attached to her stomach. He had seen the same machine before. Two IV's had attached to her arm and she was sleeping. Her hands rested at the both sides of her body and she looked peaceful.

Jess made few steps towards her and lost balance. It was just for second and he was thankful that the chair was close. He fell on it and stared on Rory's face. She was beautiful, even now. Even when she looked pale and exhausted.

Jess took her hand and carefully pressed one soft kiss on her fingers.

'I'm sorry…' he whispered. 'I'm so sorry that I wasn't strong enough for you! I'm sorry that I can't be strong now! I… just can't bear to loose you!' Jess touched her hand to his side and leaned his elbows on her bed. 'I wish I could've done what you asked me, but I can't and I won't and I'm feeling guilty about that…' his voice was thick. He licked his lips and gazed her face. 'I'm feeling so guilty, but I couldn't act in the other way… I can't… I won't… I'm lost without you and please… wake up.'

Jess reached his hand and touched her hair. His fingers trembled and his eyes were teary again. He was so open now, as he never was before… Then he saw her eyelashes trembled and her eyes opened slowly. She looked at him confusing and her lips formed only one word.

'_The baby…' _

Jess did not answer, just put her hand on her stomach and nodded. He could not talk… She could not talk either.


	140. Chapter 140 Blame it

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Jess is feeling a guilt - why?; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 140**__** Blame it **_

Opened her eyes was difficult for Rory. The last thing that she had heard was that her baby had very small chances for survival. She was afraid of waking up and heard the news that her baby was gone. However, she woke up and stood with closed eyes for some time. She felt Jess' touch to her hand. It was he. She could not confuse it. It was he, who was touching her. Then she heard sounds of a machine, measured heartbeats. Whose heartbeats, Rory was afraid to ask… However, she had to open her eyes… She saw him and he looked awful. Red sore eyes, messy hair and guilt expression on his face. Jess was the perfect picture of what she was feeling now. But why guilt? What he had done to feel guilt? Rory licked her lips and formed one word.

'_Baby?'_ She felt too weak to talk. Honestly, she was afraid to ask, but she had to.

Jess did not say anything and Rory saw the regret in his eyes. Her heart missed one beat! Oh, no! She had lost it! She had lost the baby and Jess did not want to disturb her with that. However, he moved her hand and put her palm on her stomach. Rory felt one light move and her eyes filled with tears.

'Alive?' She asked and Jess nodded this time. His eyes shined too.

'Forgive me…' He whispered and touched her hair. His hands trembled. Rory looked at him strangely. For what she had to forgive him? What he had done?

'Jess…' her thick voice made him flinch. 'What?'

'Forgive me I was not strong enough for you…' He said with the same voice and Rory saw the guilt again. 'Forgive me, but I can't be strong when your life is in danger! Just… can't…' He smiled bitterly.

'Jess… Why I have to forgive you?'

'You will understand… someday and I hope you'll be strong enough to do that.' He said and that confused her even more.

'Jess…' She frowned, but he bent down to kiss her forehead.

'Sleep now.' Jess whispered and caressed her hair. 'You need rest…'

'Stay here…' Rory pleaded him.

'I'm here…' he said and sat back on his chair. 'I'll be here when you'll wake up…'

'Okay…' she closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. Jess stood there with eyes gazing her small face. She still loved him. Jess wondered would she still love him if she understood what he had done.

He covered his face and tried to breathe. He had to calm down if he wanted to be there for her. Jess was weak now, but nobody had to know that. Nobody had to know how hard it was for him to breathe, while she was in that ER. Nobody had to how hard it was for him to think about this baby and not hating it. Nobody, but him!

He felt such guilt now. He felt guilt that he did not think for this baby even now. He had to love it as Rory did. He had to fight for it, as Rory did. He had to, but he could not. He could not think for someone else than her. He just could not and that made him bad person in his eyes.

Jess rested his head on her bed and closed his eyes. He wished that he loved that baby again. Otherwise, Rory could not forgive him… Ever…

She still slept when Jess opened his eyes on the next morning. He threw one look at the baby monitor and saw heartbeats. That was good. However, he still was like numb about it. Deep inside of him, he blamed that baby for Rory being so bad. Jess could admit that and this shattered him.

Two sharp knocks pulled him out of his thoughts.

'Yes?' he answered and tried to hide the pain in his eyes. Just in time.

Luke and Lorelai were here for a visit, but they were not alone. Annie was with them. Jess looked at them quizzically and Luke answered.

'She wanted to see you… Both of you.' He looked at him strangely and Jess could not read the expression on his face.

'Daddy!' Annie ran to him and Jess knelt to hug her.

'My princess…' he whispered and pressed her closely. Feeling her small warm body made him feel sad. His heart filled with emotion and suddenly he left speechless. His daughter… His child… Jess closed his eyes, fought with tears.

Luke threw one look at Lorelai and saw her watching them. Then she looked at Luke and he whispered.

'He needed this…'

Lorelai nodded and gulped painfully. Her look dropped on Rory on the bed and she saw that her daughter was with open eyes, watching Jess and Annie. She noticed that her mother saw her and put one finger on her lips.

Lorelai nodded and sat on the closest chair. Luke stood behind her and Rory just watched the perfect picture of Jess and Annie. His face was so fill with emotions that Rory almost cried. Finally, Jess released Annie and his eyes dropped on her face. Something in her eyes apparently scared him, because he apologized and ran out of the door.

'Don't leave him alone now!' Rory said panicking. She had seen the pain in his eyes. She had seen the scare and she had afraid for him. Not that Jess would do something stupid, but still… Rory hated to see him suffering and he suffered right now. She was completely sure for that.

Luke was the one, who followed him. He found his nephew not so far away. He had sat on the bench and bent down his head.

'Jess?' Luke called him quietly and sat beside him. 'What's wrong now? I thought that you love to see Annie…'

'I love to see her! I always love to see her! She is my child and… I love her!' Jess spoke with harassed voice.

'Then what is the problem?'

'I'm a terrible person, uncle Luke! One terrible person!' Jess looked at his uncle.

'How can you think that?' Luke rubbed his back. 'You are not even close! Do you hear me?'

'But I am!' Jess smiled bitterly. 'You want to know why? Well… I can't feel love for my baby.'

'What do you mean about that?'

'What you just heard! I cannot love it! Just… I tried and I can't do that!' Jess shook his head. 'I keep telling myself that I have to love it. Its my flesh and blood and it is like my other children, but…'

'You blame it?' Luke spoke quietly.

Jess nodded and his face faded.

'I blame it for Rory and I can't stop telling myself that she is there, because of it!' Jess ran fingers through his hair. 'That makes me feel the worst person on that planet, because it is my child and I supposed to love it! Why can't I, uncle Luke? Why?'

'Jess… I know that you're feeling awful, but you can't run every time like this!' Luke frowned. 'I saw you last night and I'm seeing you now and I know that you're feeling bad. However… Rory is in there and you worrying her even more now!'

'I'm afraid…' Jess said quietly.

'Of what?'

'She can see it in my eyes! She can see what I'm feeling about that baby and she won't forgive me. That is something I can't live for it!'

'Jess…' Luke gulped painfully, searching for the right words. 'Look… Soon she will be out of danger and you will take her home. When you see Rory better, you will find out that you already love that baby. If not, you have to learn to do it! It is your child! You have no other choice, but love it! You are not such person, Jess!' Luke rubbed his back again. 'You love and care about your family… Soon everything would be better… You will love that baby! You'll see…'

'Hope you're right uncle Luke…' Jess tried to smile and stood up. 'Come on… Let us get in there. Rory's waiting…' he said and stretched his back.

Luke watched his nephew trying to put smile on his face and felt how hard all this was for him. However, Jess was a fighter. Luke knew that. He also knew that his nephew was scared now. That was why he had felt in this way for his baby. Luke was sure that Jess would love it. His nephew just needed little time. He needed little time to make sure that Rory is out of danger. Then he would find out that he loved his baby. Just… that was Jess.


	141. Chapter 141 Give it a chance

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Jess is feeling a guilt - why?; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 141**__** Give it a chance**_

Jess was awake the whole night. He just could not sleep. There was nothing left for him except to sit and watch Rory sleeping. The belt still was on her and the machine still had attached to her stomach. They wanted to be sure that the baby is alright. The baby… Jess looked at her stomach and frowned. The same baby, who was putting her life in danger. The same baby, Jess supposed to love. He tried, really tried to felt something… However, every time he tried, every time he saw Rory in pain. How he supposed to love that child caused so much pain and threatened Rory's life?

Jess sighed and went to his bed, but the dream did not come. His eyes were wide open and he just could not stop blaming himself for being such a selfish person. Why could one man not love his own baby? How bad this man supposed to be? Still…he just could not find the love in his heart. Jess loved his other children, but this one… he was afraid to tell what he felt.

The morning came quickly. It was beautiful day for June. However, Jess did not care. His eyes studied Rory's face. He saw the exact moment when she woke up. Jess tried to smile and went to her. He bent down and his lips touched her forehead.

'Good morning…' Jess said and saw her smiling at him. His heart missed one beat.

'Good morning…' Rory answered and he saw her firs movement. She touched her stomach. It was an instinct, which made him feel even worse. He hid his pain behind another smile and sat beside her bed.

'How are you feeling?' he asked carefully.

'Tired and I am glad that my mom it will not be here today. She exhausted me sometimes…' Jess looked at her strangely and Rory quickly explained. 'Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but sometimes… I prefer only you beside me!'

'Only me, huh?' he coughed and took her hand.

'Only you!' Rory said and laced fingers with his. Then she frowned. 'Did you take your medications?'

Jess nodded.

'I did and I take the last one this morning! Don't worry about me!' he said and his thumb caressed her hand.

'Did you eat?' her eyes studied his face.

'I ate. I told you not to worry about me, Rory! I am… good!'

'You sure?' she lifted up one eyebrow. 'Good or… fine?'

'Nice try, but I'm good! You are the one, who lie in the hospital this time!' Jess said and his eyes looked at her carefully.

'And the baby…' Rory said quietly and he flinched, releasing his fingers from hers.

'Yeah, and the baby…' Jess said quietly.

'Jess?' Rory looked at him strangely. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing!' he tried to smile and ran fingers through his hair. 'Nothing's wrong, really! You just… relax!'

'How can I relax, when I see that there is something that you're hiding from me?' Rory frowned and her eyes demanded for answer.

Jess stared her for little while. She looked so small in that bed… so fragile… He tried once again.

'There is nothing Rory! I'm just… worried about you!'

'You are acting strange!' she said and looked at his face.

'I told you, I'm just worried! Can you blame me for that?'

'No, I guess I can't!' she lagged the words then shrugged. 'I guess I have to take your answer!'

'I guess you have!' Jess released his breath.

He saw her look moved back on her stomach and trembled once again. She cared about that baby… She really cared about and he…

'What Mel told about the baby?' she asked and took him out of his thoughts.

'She still didn't come this morning.' Jess answered with low voice. He stood up but lost balance for one second.

'Jess!' Rory almost scream.

'I'm good!' he said and frowned.

'You're good?' then she looked carefully his face and frowned. 'Did you sleep last night at all?'

Jess avoided her eyes.

'A little…'

'A little?'

'Okay! I couldn't sleep!' he snapped. 'Happy now?'

'No, I'm not happy! Jess, I'm worrying about you!' Rory changed her voice and made him looked at her. 'I want you to be good and healthy!'

He came closer to her and touched her face.

'I want you to be good and healthy, Rory!'

'But I'm here… ' She said and Jess heard the regret in her voice. 'I'm sorry…'

'You don't have to be sorry! This is not your fault!' Jess bit his lip, before saying something that he could regret later. If he had said those words, Rory would never forgive him. He knew that.

'This is my fault, Jess!' Rory demanded and truly believed in her words. 'If I didn't have the medical condition…'

'Rory, stop! I told you that this is not your fault! You did not want that! You did not wish for that! It is just happens!' Jess could not stand the pain in her eyes.

'Yeah, but… Oh!' Rory grabbed her stomach and moaned painfully. 'It hurts… again! Oh!' she gasped and Jess grabbed the emergency button.

'Just breathe… Rory!' he said and felt how she grabbed his hand. 'Everything it's going to be alright!'

'Oh! Oh God!' she tossed on the bed and he saw the tears in her eyes. 'I'm scared, Jess…'

He did not say anything, just held her hand. Why that baby did not do anything to make him love it?

Mel came with the medical team and her face was worried. Rory was still in pain. She held Jess hand and moaned painfully on the bed. Mel saw the picture of baby's heartbeats and frowned even more.

'What?' Rory cried out when she saw her face. 'What is… wrong?' she gasped and her eyes were wide open.

'You are not supposed to feel pain, Rory!' she said pensively while they shot Rory some injection. 'The meds we gave it to you supposed to suppress any contractions! I am worried… That baby refuses to influence from any medications!'

'So… baby is the problem?' Jess said quietly.

'The general problem is her condition, but the baby is also factor now.'

'It threatens her life?' Jess frowned and Rory looked at him just in this moment.

_I loved you first!_ His words echoed in her mind and her eyes widened.

'Jess! No!' Rory squeezed his hand with the next wave of pain. 'Do not think… for that!'

It was, as he did not hear her. He looked at Mel.

'If this baby threatens her life, then we should probably…'

'No! No! Do not do this! Jess!' her body arched from the next contraction and this time he looked at her. 'Jess, please! We don't have to do this!'

'Rory, calm down!' it was Mel, who answered. 'Just breathe and try to relax!'

'I want… that baby!' she gasped and her eyes were gaze at Jess. 'Do you… hear me? I want that baby!'

'And I want you… alive!' Jess finally answered her. This time, he squeezed her hand. 'If that baby would make things worse for you, I won't hesitate! I won't!'

'Jess, please…' Rory pleaded, but saw the pain in his eyes. She knew that he always would prefer her life. 'Give it a chance…'

'You do not have to decide anything now…' Mel said and checked baby's heartbeats. Rory felt the pain slowly went away. She took deep breath and looked at Jess. He had clenched his teeth. 'If anything changes, I'll notify you!' Mel said and with one final nod lived the room with the medical team.

Rory still held Jess' hand and she scared from his words. He was ready to give up from that baby. He was ready to… She trembled and he looked at her.

'What? What's wrong? You want me to call Mel?' his eyes studied her face.

'I want you to love that baby…' she said quietly and saw him avoided her eyes.

'Rory…'

'I want you to give it a chance and love it, like you love our other children!' her voice was thick.

'I… I can't!' he said quietly and her eyes widened once again.

'What?'

'I'm sorry, but… I just… can't stand to see you suffering like this!' he fell on the chair beside her bed and studied her face.

'Jess, please!' Rory put her other hand on her stomach. 'This is your child… You have to…' she pleaded. 'You have to love it!'

'Rory, do not make me do this!' he said with harassed voice. 'Don't make me promise something that…'

'Just promise me… You'll try!' she said and saw that he was ready to listen to her. 'Just that!'

'Okay…' he said after short pause. 'I'll try…'


	142. Chapter 142 Choices we made

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Jess is feeling a guilt - why?; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 142**__** Choices we made**_

Rory slept again. They gave her some meds that put her to sleep and Jess just stood there, watching her. No new contractions the last two days and they thought that the baby were calmed in her womb. Jess still was scared and still could not sleep. He just watched her and that was all he could do now. His eyes followed her every move. He had not slept more than three hours these two days. Strangely, he did not felt any tiredness.

Rory sighed and shifted in her dream and he reached to cover her with the blanket. She did not wake up and Jess turned back on his chair. He leaned elbows on his knees and rested chin on his laced hands. Watching her was the only thing he could do now. Jess only imagined how scared she was, watching him laying on the bad in New York. She probably was as scared as he was now. Still, he preferred to be on her place now. Just… she did not have to suffer so much. She did not deserve it. Rory was the kindest person, Jess knew. She just… did not deserve this…

He saw her hands moved under the blanket. They rested on her stomach and Jess flinched. The baby… She thought only for it. She thought only how to keep it alive. Jess… He thought only how to keep her alive. Yeah, he had promised her that he would try to love that baby, but still could not. She told him he had to do this. He had to try and Jess knew that she was right. This was his kid after all. His flesh and blood! He had to love him! He sighed and saw her shifted once again. Now Jess thought about his father. Now he could understand him. Jimmy never wanted him in his life. Jess doubt that he even had tried to accept him. He did not want to be his father. Jess did not want to look like him. He had to try, and succeed to love that baby! Like he loved Annie! Like he loved the twins! They were his children, as this one…

'Jess?' Mel had entered in the room and now touched Jess' shoulder. He looked at her. 'Oh! You look awful! Did you sleep last night?'

Jess smiled bitterly and rubbed his sore eyes.

'Nope… I can't sleep much these days.'

'You want some pill?' Mel studied his face. Jess shook his head.

'No… Not that I don't want. I just can't take such pills.'

Mel nodded.

'I see… How can I help you then?' she asked and Jess moved back his look on Rory.

'Tell me she is alright and out of danger and I'll be okay…'

Mel sighed and went to baby monitor. She took the file with the results and studied them.

'Well… I have to say that the lack of contractions these two days is good sign.' She said and looked back Jess. 'You have to calm a bit. I'm telling you this as a doctor.'

'I know I have to, but…' Jess shook his head lightly. 'I told you…'

'I know and I really want that I could help you…' Mel said and Jess saw her took Rory's file. 'We have to keep her here for two more days. If everything runs smoothly, you can take her home.'

'Are you sure?' Jess looked at her strangely. 'Is it safe? I mean…'

'Relax, Jess!' Mel walked to him and squeezed his shoulder lightly. 'I won't let her out of here if I'm not completely sure…'

'Okay…' Jess nodded and tried to smile.

'Try to sleep, Jess. You really need this!' Mel said before leaving. Jess just nodded and moved his look back at Rory.

She was going to be all right. She was going to be good… That was the important thing here. He saw he shifted and opened her eyes. Jess saw how tired she looked. Still, Rory was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

'Hi, beautiful…' he said his thoughts aloud.

'Mh-mm…' Rory answered and tried to smile. 'Now I'm beautiful?'

'You are always beautiful for me. I thought that I told you this before…' he said and reached hand to touch her face. Rory frowned.

'But you don't look good…'

'I know. Mel told me that too…'

'Mel? She was here?' Rory widened her eyes. 'She… She told you something about the baby?'

'Just calm down, okay…' his face faded and Rory saw that.

'Jess…'

'I'm trying Rory!' he said quietly.

'Okay…' she said and grabbed his hand. 'Now… What Mel told you about the baby? Is it alright?'

'She told me that you are alright and the lack of contractions these two days is a good sign…' Jess said and saw the relief in her face.

'Did she look the monitor?'

'She looked the monitor and she told me only this.'

'So everything is good now?'

'She said that they will keep you here two more days and if everything is alright, we can go home…'

'We can?' Rory asked and it was obvious that she could not believe it.

'We can. But you have to calm down now…' Jess said and saw she studied his face. 'What?'

'Get some sleep, would you?' Rory said quietly and Jess hissed.

'Not that I don't want to… I just can't!'

'Just lie down now…' Rory said with plea in her eyes. 'Lie down and try to sleep now. I want to see you're trying.'

'Rosy…' Jess moaned.

'Please, Jess… For me…' she said quietly and saw him rested on his bed. 'Close your eyes now and calm…' her voice obviously influenced him and soon Rory saw him sleeping. 'Sweet dreams, Jess…' she whispered and put her hands on her stomach. 'Soon we'll go home, baby… Soon we'll go home…'

Her mother entered in that moment.

'Rory!' she said loudly, but Rory quickly put one finger before her lips. 'Oh! Sorry!' Lorelai followed her look and saw Jess sleeping.

'He just slept!' her daughter said quietly.

'He needs sleep!' Lorelai said and bent to kiss her. 'I think he suffered enough these days…'

'I know…' Rory moved her look back at Jess. 'I am scared for him mom. He felt guilt and I can see that in his eyes…'

'Guilt?' Lorelai looked her strangely and Rory bit her lip nervously.

'He felt guilt that he didn't love that baby…' she said quietly.

'I think… I think I know about that.' Lorelai touched her hand. 'I saw him when you were in the ER…'

'He was scared?' Rory looked at her mother.

'He was devastated, girl!' Lorelai rolled her eyes. 'He was afraid of loosing you! Jess…' she mad short pause. 'You were right before… When you told me that if they put the choice in his hands… You were right!'

'He chose me!' Rory said quietly.

'Not even hesitate!' Lorelai answered.

'Jess…' Rory looked back at him. 'He loves me mom…'

'I think it's more than that, girl…' Lorelai rubbed her arm. 'I think he can't imagine his life without you!' she made another short pause. 'So… don't get mad at him, about his choice I mean… It's just…'

'I am not…' Rory said quietly, still looking at Jess. 'I am not…'


	143. Chapter 143 Like father like daughter

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - is it possible Jess and Annie to have same feelings about the new baby?; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 143**__** Like father like daughter**_

Rory opened her eyes. It was late at night and she still was in the hospital. She still felt the belt of the baby monitor attached to her stomach. It was uncomfortable at least, but she didn't complain. Not once… That was for her baby… She was ready to do whatever it takes to keep it safe. She slipped hands there and felt one light move under her palms. Rory smiled tiredly and looked at Jess. He had slept all day and didn't wake up. He was tired and Rory could see that. She knew that he hadn't slept these two nights just because of her. He was scared and that ruled his mind now. Rory wished that she could go to him and touched his harassed face. She just put her hand on her mouth instead.

'I'm so sorry…' she whispered and saw him sighed in his dream. Jess hadn't moved since the moment he had fallen asleep.

Rory just wanted to erase the wrinkles off of his face. She wished to bring him little piece of happiness. She wished that happiness could be that baby. Rory looked back her stomach and felt another move.

'You are good…' she whispered and move her hand in slow caress. 'You have to be good and make your daddy loves you…' Rory shot one quick look at him, but he still slept. 'He already loves you, but he needs to be sure…' she whispered again. 'He is just scared…'

She leaned back and turned her head to look at Jess. He maybe looked strong outside, but he was very weak. He showed this side only to his family. Rory knew that he hated that. He hated being weak, but he was. When someone close to him was in danger, Jess just stopped thinking. Rory knew how much he loved her. She knew how terrified and frightened probably he was. He was like this even now. The difference now was that Jess did not try to hide it. He knew that Rory could see that in his eyes. It was useless for him to hide.

'Rory?' she heard his hoarse voice and saw him looked at her. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing I just… think about…' she said.

Jess threw one look outside and frowned. He sat on the bed and dangled his legs down.

'Why don't you sleeping? It's still early…' he said and stretched his back.

'I just wake up…' Rory studied his face and saw that he looked much better than before.

'Is everything okay?' he asked and jump of the bed.

'I'm good.' Rory smiled, but saw the worry in his eyes. 'I'm really good!'

'Are you sure?' he asked and kissed her forehead.

'We both are good!' she said and saw him immediately avoiding her eyes. 'Jess…'

'It's too early…' he said huskily.

'Okay.' She yawned and shifted more comfortable.

'You're tired.'

'Of course I am tired… I am pregnant! I should be!'

'Rory!' Jess frowned.

'I get it!' she yawned once again. 'I'll sleep, but first…'

Rory reached her hand and Jess came closer.

'What?' he said with quizzical look.

'Come closer…' she whispered and he bent down over her. Rory slipped hand on his face and smiled softly. 'That's what I need now!'

Jess smiled and kissed her palm.

'Any time you want…' then he saw her closing her eyes and falling asleep. His smile faded and he gently covered her shoulders with the blanket. Jess studied her face awhile and then his look slipped down on her stomach. Rory rested one hand there. She was doing it again. She thought about the baby. Their baby.

He put all of his will and reached trembled hand to touch her stomach… Then quickly pulled back.

'I'm sorry…' he whispered painfully and sat on his chair. 'Forgive me, but… I still cannot… I wish I could! I so wish I could do that now!'

He spent the night stared at her. She slept peacefully and woke up fully refreshed. The first thing she saw was Jess and Annie. She sat on his lap and they both talked about for something.

'Morning…' Rory said sleepily.

'Morning, mommy!' Annie said and looked first at Jess. He nodded and just after that, Annie went to kiss her.

'How are you, honey?' Rory asked when Annie pulled back.

'I'm good, but… When you're coming home, mommy?' she almost cried and Rory saw Jess hugged her over her back.

'Don't do that! We talked!' he whispered, but loud enough so Rory could hear it.

'But I missed her…' Annie said stubbornly. 'I want mommy back!'

Jess threw one look at Rory and rolled Annie with face to him. He knelt down so she could look at in his eyes.

'We already talked about this, princess!' He said and tried to be patient. 'Mommy will come back home, when she and the baby are fine…'

'I don't want it!' Annie cried and Jess grabbed her shoulders.

'What?' he frowned and shot one look at Rory. Her eyes widened and she looked ready to cry too. Jess moved back his eyes on his stubborn daughter.

'I don't want the baby! I want mommy back!' Annie cried.

'Annie…'Rory tried to intervene. It hurt her to hear that. She knew that Annie missed her, but that much? Was her feelings were projection on Jess' once? Rory knew that they were close, but even felt the same about that baby… It was too much for her. 'Annie…' she pleaded.

'No!' Annie cried again and this time Jess shook her.

'_Ayn Rand Mariano_!' he said with firm voice. This voice, Jess used only when he wanted her to listen carefully. 'Listen to me now!' she sobbed. 'Stop crying and act like big girl! Now!' she sobbed loudly and he shook her again. 'You know that this won't pass with me! So stop it now!'

Rory could not blame her daughter for her quick reaction. Annie sobbed lightly few more times then stopped and pouted. Jess did not like that either. He frowned, but did not raise his voice.

'Wipe out that face! Wipe it out now and look at your mommy!' Jess pointed Rory and Annie followed his finger. 'You see how upset she is! How can you talk to her like that? This is your brother or sister and you have to care about it, not to talk like that!'

'But, daddy…' Annie tried again. Still, she did not pout anymore and Rory saw the regret in her eyes.

'No! Now walk to your mother and apologize!' he said and released her from his grip.

Annie looked at her mother unsure and went to her with dragged feet.

'I am sorry, mommy…' she said and bit her lip. 'I didn't want to hurt you!'

'It's okay, honey!' Rory reached her hands and Annie hid head on her shoulder. 'It's normal to be scared sometimes…' she said and looked at Jess. 'That doesn't make you a bad person!'

Rory saw him avoided her eyes and sat back on his chair.

'But I want you home mommy!' Annie sobbed lightly.

'Annie!' Jess said warningly.

'It's okay…' Rory said quietly. 'I'll soon be home, honey.'

'When?' Annie lifted up her head and looked her with the eyes of her father.

'When the doctors said that the baby is ready…'

'But I want…'

'Annie!' Jess repeated and Annie looked at him. 'Don't make me said that again!'

'I am sorry, mommy!' Annie said for the last time and went to Jess. 'I'm sorry daddy!'

He nodded and caressed her hair.

'It's okay now. Remember what I told you and say bye to you mommy! Granny will take you home now…' Jess said and saw Annie kissed her mother for goodbye. Then she waved and took Jess' hand. He walked her out to Lorelai.

'I'll be back…' Rory's mom told him and he nodded.

'Bye, daddy!' Annie waved and Jess smiled until they hid behind the corner. Then he came back in Rory's room and saw her pensive face.

'Your parent methods are good…' Rory said as he sat back on the chair.

'Thanks… If only I had good example…' he shook his head and looked her closely. 'Tired?'

'No!' Rory answered and reached for his hand. 'You are good parent, Jess! You will be good parent!'

He released one light smile and just watched her.


	144. Chapter 144 We can do this

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - why Jess feels doubt; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 144**__** We can do this**_

Rory spent one good night and day and after that. The baby's heartbeats were in norm and Mel was glad for that.

'Your baby is good, Rory!' she said and studied the diagram of its heartbeats. 'Now we just need the results of the blood examples and we can release you.'

'Is it safe?' Rory asked worryingly and looked Jess. He was quiet all morning and even now he just observed them.

'It is safe, Rory!' Mel said and turned to look at her. 'Your baby improved. His heartbeats are in norm. You have to feel his movements inside of you…'

Rory smiled and put her hand on her stomach.

'I am…'

'That's good…' Mel said and threw one look at Jess. He just was sitting there. His face was absent. 'Okay, I'm going for the results and I'll be back.'

Mel nodded and leaved the room, leaving Jess and Rory alone. Rory coughed and took his attention. Jess looked at her strangely.

'Jess? What's wrong?' she asked carefully.

'Nothing!' he said and smiled, but that was fake smile and they both new that.

'You're lying!' Rory said quietly.

'I'm not lying!' He frowned and this was real. Jess was angry and Rory didn't know why. That made her even more nervous.

'Why don't you just…talk?' her voice was almost a whisper.

'Jeez, Rory! I just said that there is nothing!' Jess growled and got off the chair.

His voice made her tremble. She could feel the pressure lain over him.

'Jess… Why did I do now?' she asked carefully again and bit her lip. She had seen him angry, but not so much. Now he practically glowed from it.

'You didn't do anything, Rory!' he snapped with back at her.

'It has to be something that…'

'Rory! Seriously! Stop!' Jess jerked around and saw the fear in her eyes. 'Stop looking at me like that! Did I ever hurt you? Did I eve hit you?'

'No!'

'Then stop look at me like that! I'm not going to do anything to you!'

'Just let me help you, Jess!' Rory pleaded. She could see that he struggled right now. The problem was that she did not know with what.

'You can't help me! You cannot help me, because there is nothing! Calm down now!' he snapped again and sat back on the chair.

'Is it…the baby?' She guessed.

'Rory, please! I don't what to say something and regret about it latter!' Jess sighed tiredly.

'It is the baby!' she said quietly and her hands covered her stomach. 'What now? I told you…'

'Don't make me do this!' he said.

'What?'

'Don't make me walk out through that door!' Jess hissed and avoided her look.

'I just… I want to be with you Jess!' Rory pleaded her eyes gazed his face. 'I want to be beside you and we can manage to get though this!'

He did not answer, just stood up and turned around.

'Jess please!' Her voice stopped him. 'What so worse could happen if you just talk to me? I want just that!'

She saw him clenched his fists and then he turned back to look at her.

'I don't want to hurt you, Rory! You suffered enough! Why you're asking me to do exactly that?'

'Jess…'

'Fine! You win! It's about baby!' Jess hissed and sat back on his chair.

'What…'

'I just watched you sleeping last night. Watched you sleeping and I thought about that baby and… I could not feel a thing!' his voice sounded deaf.

'Jess!' Rory exclaimed.

'Then I thought about my father! Jimmy probably was in my place while my mother was pregnant with me….' Jess smiled bitterly. 'I can understand him now and that… I can't live with that! I can't live and feel nothing about my child!'

'Jess! You are nothing like your father…' Rory tried to calm him.

'Didn't you hear what I said?' Jess ran fingers through his hair. 'That makes me awful man! Just like him… Even my daughter…' Jess got off the chair and crossed the room. 'I could hear my words when she spoke yesterday! I could hear me! Do you know how painful that was for me? One of my children, talking like that for his brother or sister… It hurt, Rory!'

'I want to help you, Jess…' She said and her eyes fill with tears.

'You can't help me, Rory! Not this time! And I'm scared!' Jess said quietly. 'I'm so scared that I can't love that baby! It is my baby and I have to love him! I do not want to be like my father! I don't want my child to hate me!'

'It won't hate you, Jess!' Rory said and could not hide the tears this time. 'It won't hate you, because you will love it! You just need time and you'll love it! I can tell you that, because… you are not like your father! You have such pure heart and you can be so wonderful parent!' She took a breath. 'And I can help you! I can be beside you and we both have to manage with this! This is our child! Not only mine… or yours!'

'Rory…' Jess shook his head. How could she talk with him like that? After all he had said to her now…

'You talk like that, because you are scared and I'm glad that you can understand that! You are scared for me! You love me! It is normal to feel scare for the one who you love! Trust me, I've been there and I know that!' Rory reached her hand and Jess took it with his. 'I know what is like to feel helpless! I know such anger that could provoke… However… That does not make you a bad person! You are acting right now… I cannot believe that you doubt in yourself! You proved me so many times that you are wonderful father and I made the right choice with you!'

'But Rory…' Jess said weakly and before he could able to react, Rory put his palm on her stomach. She heard him hissed and felt how his entire body froze.

'Feel this… Feel your baby, Jess!' he felt light move under his palm and flinched. 'You can't tell me that you feel nothing now! I won't trust you!'

'I…' he tried to talk, but he had lost his speech.

'See?' Light smile appeared on her lips. 'We can get through this, Jess! We can! I know that you will not stop scare from this moment, but… It is the beginning and you can feel it… Tell me, you can…'

Jess just nodded and Rory released his hand. He pulled back… Slowly…

'We can!' she said.

'We can…' he whispered.

The door opened just in this moment and Mel entered in the room. She held some papers in her hands and looked at Jess and Rory.

'Okay, this is your results, Rory! You have to rest more, eat more and dring your pills regularly! Jess…' Mel looked at him. 'You can take her home…'


	145. Chapter 145 Resolving Problems

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Rory and Jess talked in the car; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 145 **__**Resolving Problems**_

They traveled to home in silence. Rory watched through the car window and Jess gazed the road. She had leaned her chin on her palm and thought about their early conversation. His guilt was still here and she felt helpless about this. No matter how much she loved him. Or how strong she tried to convince him that this was not his fault. Jess still had that look in his eyes. Rory felt pain every time she looked at him. She felt pain for him, but still could not do a thing.

'How are you feeling?' his voice was thick. His eyes did not move from the road.

'Good…' Rory looked at him. 'I'm feeling good…'

'That's good!' Jess said and clutched the wheel.

'So that's how we are going to talk from now on?' Rory put her elbow on the door and leaned head on her palm.

'I think we are talking normal, why?' Jess still did not look at her.

'No, Jess! We are not talking! I'm talking and you're acting like…' she bit her lip.

'Like?' He asked quietly.

'Like before! Like when you're a boy and you didn't talk with me!'

'I'm not the same, Rory!' Jess threw her one brief look.

'I know you're not the same, but you're act in the same way when you're scared!' she said still looking at him.

'I'm terrified, but that is not the problem!' he said with strange look on his face.

'This is the problem! This is always the problem with us!' Rory snapped. 'You just refuse to talk with me! You just shut me down!'

'Okay!' Jess jumped on the brake. Even so, the car stopped smoothly. He turned off the engine and bent down his head. His hands still clutched the wheel.

'What are you doing?' Rory almost scream.

'You want to talk! Let's talk!'

'What? Now?' she looked confused. 'We can talk in home, where…'

'No!' Jess snapped and finally looked at her. 'We're going to talk here, where nobody can interrupt us!'

'Okay!' Rory shifted more comfortable in her seat and looked at him.

'Do you still want me?' Jess asked and that question came out of nowhere for Rory. She looked at him as if he was going crazy.

'Why are you asking me this? Don't you feel it?' Her eyes widened.

'Do you still love me?' Jess spoke quietly.

'You know that I love you! You know that! How can you asking me this?' She looked terrified of his question.

'I think that…' Jess gulped painfully. 'I think that I felt lost past few days…'

'Lost?'

'I'm tired already!' He said with harassed voice.

'You are tired?' her hands slipped on her stomach. 'You are tired of what? Of me? Of our family?'

'No! No, I…' Jess released one tired sigh and his eyes followed her hands. 'I'm tired of being scared all the time! I am scared for you! I am scared for your life! I am tired of everybody looking at me and telling me that everything is okay or it will be okay! It is not okay, damn it!' He hit the wheel and Rory flinched.

'Jess…'

'It's not okay and I'm not feeling okay!' He grabbed the wheel again and his head hung between his shoulders. 'I'm not feeling okay of watching you suffer like this! I'm not feeling okay of look at you and seeing all the love you carrying for that baby and I…' He took deep breath. 'Just… I'm not okay!'

'Why didn't you tell me that you're feeling like that?' Rory wanted to touch him right now.

'I'm not important right now!' he said quietly still not looking at her.

'Jess!' she reached trembling hand and touched his shoulder. 'How can you talk like that? You are always important to me!'

'Yeah…' he said and took deep breath. 'We better go! You don't have to feel tired!' He started the engine and they were on the road again.

The silence in the car was so heavy that Rory could have touched it. She did not know what to say anymore. She did not know how to calm him. That made her felt sadness.

'We're almost in home…' Jess said quietly. He looked at her briefly and saw he sad face. 'Don't do this, Rory! It is not your fault! It is mine and I am going to deal with that! I will be okay… I promise!'

Instead of calming her, his words made her even sadder and she covered her face, sobbing. Rory heard his quiet sigh and Jess stopped the car again. She heard him unbuttoned his seatbelt and felt his hand on her hair.

'Rory, please calm down now! Why are you crying? I just told you that I'm going to be okay…'

'I… I cannot help you, Jess! I cannot help you and I want to do that! And… I don't know how…'

'Rory, please stop! I'm already sorry for telling you this!' Jess said, rubbing her back. 'I'm going to be good! I promise!'

'You are not good, Jess!' Rory sobbed, but lightly this time. 'I know you! I know you good enough to know that! How can I help you? Just… talk to me!'

'I wish I knew…' Jess bent down and kissed her temple. 'Wipe your tears now. Annie will start ask questions and you know our daughter. She won't give up easily.'

'Yeah…' Rory said and brushed her eyes. 'I know her! She is just like her father…'

Her words brought smile on his face and Jess started the car again.

'You think?' he asked and Rory could see his proud now.

'I think!' she answered and swore that she would find the way for Jess. She would try to help him through this. She had helped him before, when he was ill. Now… she would try again. She had to.

Jess stopped the car slowly and saw how the front door of their house opened.

'Now, remember what Mel told you!' he said as he helped her with her seatbelt. 'More bed rest and no stress or pressure. We have your pills, so…'

'Jess!' she interrupted him and put one hand on the left side of his face. 'Relax! We are home! I'm good now!'

'Okay…' he tried to smile and they both got out of the car.

Luke, Lorelai and Annie welcomed them at the porch. Annie was eager to hug each of her parents. Rory was nicely surprised that she even asked for the baby. Probably her mother had talked to her… or Jess. She looked at him. He just hugged his daughter and one smile appeared on his face. Annie was his weakness. There was no doubt in that. She was special for him, because… Actually, Rory did not know the exact reasons, but she felt that Annie was special. Jess loved al of his children equally, but still… she was his first child.

'Rory, come on! Let's get you inside!' he told her and hugged her over her waist. 'It's getting cold.'

'You like to be on command, don't you?' his uncle teased him as they all got in the house.

Jess shot him one look.

'In my family… yeah! I like that!'

'It's nice to hear that, my boy! Nice to hear that!' Luke patted him on his back. Jess looked at him strangely.

They had nice dinner. Annie could not stop babbling. Even the twins were here in their crib, so Rory could watch them all the time. She had missed them in the hospital and now she just threw looks at them from time to time.

'They are beautiful…' she said after the last meal.

'Of course they are! They are yours; you have to think in that way!' Lorelai joked with her.

'But they are…'

'Oh, come on! They looked like Jess! How can they be beautiful?'

'Just because of that!' Rory said and Jess just came back from the kitchen. He heard her last words and smiled lightly.

'Hear that, mom? I'm good looking!'

'Yeah, yeah…' Lorelai leaned back on her chair and watched as Jess and Rory knelt beside the crib and talked to their twins. It was nice view.

Luke and Lorelai walked soon after that. They wanted to leave the family alone and gave them some space. Annie was already on her bed and Jess put babies to sleep. Something concerned Rory though. Yeah, she saw him in a good mood the whole night, but… They never talked about the baby. It was as taboo and she started to worry that this how's things would be. Rory did not want that! She did not like that. However, she just could not start the conversation about it. Something in his eyes stopped her.

Maybe tomorrow… she thought as she watched him lay beside of her and closing his eyes. Still, Rory felt sadness again. She could feel baby inside of her, but now how could she felt happy about that, knowing that Jess was not okay? She just need to be sure that he would love that baby as he loved his other children. Rory knew that he was capable of that, just… Then, she felt him turned around in his dream. His hand slipped through her waist and ended up just in her stomach. He moved closer to her and his breath messed up her hair. Rory covered her mouth and suppressed one sob. He cared about! Jess cared about that baby! His actions now showed that. Subconsciously, Jess already had admitted that. Now Rory had to help him realized that when he was awake. She covered his hand with hers and closed her eyes little less concerned that before. Jess was beside her and she felt loved… That was important for now.


	146. Chapter 146 Talks in the living room

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Jess talked with his daughter and Rory found out something interesting; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 146**__** Talks in the living room**_

There had been one week since Rory's came home. Everything seemed to be normal. Her life was calm, so calm that she started worrying about. Jess was careful with her. He played and took care for the children. He helped her with everything. Rory spent most of the time in her bed. Jess insisted and she was not ready for arguing with him. If she had to be honest, Rory was afraid of talking with him on this subject.

They talked. They talked a lot and Rory could not complain about that. They talked about everything. Even planned Annie's returning in kindergarten. It was not healthy for the child on her age to spend her whole time inside of this house and to know only her parents and family. Jess had insisted on this and Rory agreed. She felt scare, but she agreed with him that hey would not kept her here forever.

Now, Jess just came back from the kindergarten. He went to check were she still was a student there. Rory watched him entering in the house. His messy hair were wet from the unusual hot whether outside. Outside of the house were cool. Jess insisted to buy air conditioner and now Rory had thankful for that.

'Jeez! It's hot outside!' he exclaimed as he entered in he living room.

'It's good here…' Rory said lazily and waited for him. He came close and press one soft kiss on her lips. It was too quick for her taste, but still he kept doing this. Again, Rory remained silence.

She watched him took a place on the armchair and leaned back with closed eyes. Rory noticed that his T-shirt was wet too.

'I thought you said that you would take the car?' she said and saw him opened his eyes.

'I did! But the air conditioner there is broken! I must fix it!' Jess studied her face and Rory understood that he was trying to find out was she okay. She rested on the sofa and her hands covered her stomach. She saw him look there just for one second. In the moments like these, Rory believed that she could speak with him about it. However, these moments passed too quickly. Now it was not an exception. Jess quickly moved out his eyes from there and looked at her face.

Rory coughed nervously.

'So, what they told you?'

'They told me that she is still on the list of students there and they would accept her if we pay extra. I did that already and she is starting from the next Monday…' He said and closed his eyes again. He was tired and Rory could see that. She bit her lip, trying to remain silence again. She could not.

'That's good…' Rory said. 'Jess, are you okay?'

'Sure! Why I shouldn't be?' he looked at her strangely.

'I don't know… You look tired…'

'Oh that?' he waved hand. 'I spent almost whole morning on my feet and trying to keep my temper! People there are just annoying! That exhausted me!'

'Okay…' she said, but her eyes studied his face carefully. Jess frowned.

'You don't believe me?'

'I believe you… It's just…' Rory shrugged. 'Can't you accept that I'm worrying about you?'

Jess sighed tiredly again and looked at her with regret in his eyes.

'I know and I'm sorry… Just want you to be calm…'

'I am, when you talks with me like that!' Rory put one curls behind her ear. 'That makes me feel little less concerned.'

'You need so little?' Jess looked surprised.

'I need so little!' Rory nodded. 'I just need your explanation and I'm okay…'

'Good to know that!' Jess smiled lightly and was his first true smile since their last honest talk.

'I thought you are already known…' Rory returned him the smile.

'I know now!' he nodded once again, and then his smile faded. 'Now I have to talk with Annie.'

'She is not going to accept that!' Rory said pensively. 'You know her…'

Jess crooked his face.

'Yes, I do! I have to know myself, do I?'

Rory just nodded.

'When we going to talk with her?' she asked.

'I'm going to talk with her! You don't have to be worry!' Jess said and before Rory could able to protest, he called Annie. 'Annie? Come down here now!'

They heard her quick steps and then she appeared in front of them breathing heavily.

'I didn't do anything… I swear!' Annie looked both of them with innocent eyes, which means that she had done something. Jess noticed to check that later. For now, he just reached one hand and Annie came to him.

'Mommy and I wanted to talk to you.' Jess said and took her in his lap.

'Okay?' Annie looked at him.

'I just came back from the kindergarten…' Jess threw one look at Rory. She kept silence. 'Your friends there missed you…'

Annie shook her head.

'I don't want to go back there!' she said stubbornly and Jess already knew that this conversation would not be easy.

'You don't miss your friends from there?' he asked carefully.

'No!' Annie shook her head again.

'And you don't miss playing with them?'

'No!'

'You can't spend your childhood sitting only here, Annie! We have to have friends and spend some time outside with them!' Jess tried to convince her.

'I don't mind!' she said stubbornly again and that reminded him of himself. That was why, he tried to contain his temper.

'But you have to go!'

'Why?'

Now was Jess' turn to say _'Because I said so!'_ He bit his lip. He knew how wrong that would be. His mother always had telling him that when he was a child and Jess had learned to do exactly the opposite. Knowing how much Annie was like him, Jess already knew that this would be wrong move.

'I want what is the best for you, princess!' Jess said and caressed her hair. 'I want you to be normal child...'

'I'm scared daddy!' Annie sobbed and Jess understood that he had found the right words. With fear, he knew how to deal about it.

'You are scary from the bad man?' he asked gently and saw her nodded. 'But he is closed now! He can't hurt you!'

'I know, but I'm still scared!' she said and hugged him over his neck.

'You cannot be scared forever, my princess!' Jess said softly, rubbing her back. 'This is not good feeling and will keep you away from so many good things!'

'You said that I have to be brave?' Annie pulled back and looked at him.

Jess nodded.

'You have to be brave and I know you will! I know you are now, but you are afraid to admit that!'

Listened to him, Rory thought that he spoke for himself too. Maybe he also was afraid and she needed to talk with him as he talked with Annie.

'I'm brave? Really, daddy?' Annie's face lightened.

'Yes! You are!' Jess smiled and pinched her nose. 'You just have to believe in that!'

'If I go back to kindergarten, would you come with me?' she asked.

Jess nodded.

'Sure and then I'll wait for you when you finish!'

'Okay!' Annie said quietly. 'I'll go!'

'Good girl!' Jess kissed her temple and she hugged him again. 'Go now and be careful of what you're doing!'

Annie jumped from his lap.

'It's a surprise for you two!' she said and ran through stairs to her room.

'It went good!' Jess said and looked at Rory. 'What?' He had seen her pensive face.

'I think that you and Annie feel the same at this moment!' Rory said and her hands slipped on her stomach. 'You both are afraid to believe in the good thing!'

'Rory!' Jess moaned, but she looked at him intensely.

'It's time to talk for that baby Jess!'


	147. Chapter 147 Finding the right way

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - can Rory find the right way to Jess' heart and make him love their baby; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter**__** 147 Finding the right way**_

'We have to talk about that baby!' Rory said with firmness, which she didn't feel.

'What we have to talk about?' Jess leaned back on his seat.

'Jess! You keep quiet whole week!' Rory said and studied his face.

'I keep quiet, because I have anything to say!' he said with low voice. 'I thought we talked about that in the car!'

'We talked about, but we didn't decide anything!' Rory insisted.

'What we have to decide, Rory?' Jess ran fingers through his hair. 'We are going to have this baby and that is a fact! You have to be healthy for that and that is a fact also!'

'What about you?' Rory asked quietly.

'What about me? 'He looked at her strangely.

'I just heard how you explain to your daughter that if you feel fear you missed all good things in your life!'

'So?'

'So?' Rory shifted to find more comfortable pose. 'You are the same Jess!' she said.

'I'm not the same, Rory!' he narrowed his eyes, watching her. 'I just tried to calm down our daughter!'

'You just told what you think, Jess! I know you! I know you well enough to say that! Oh!' She blinked and put one hand on her stomach. 'That was a hard kick!'

'Are you okay?' Jess was already beside her. He had knelt down so their faces were close.

'I'm okay!' she said caressing the left side of his face. 'I'm okay and the baby is okay! We all are okay! You are not!'

'What are you talking about?' now Jess frowned, but kept his pose before her. 'I'm feeling okay too!'

'You are feeling okay physically and I'm so glad about that! But here…' Rory rested hand above his heart. 'Here you are not okay and I'm trying to understand how to help you!'

'My heart is okay, Rory!'

'Your heart is okay, but your feelings aren't!' She said looking in his eyes.

'I told you…'

'You can love Jess!' Rory said quietly. 'You showed that to me long ago! You were brave enough to come here and admit your feelings! What are stopping to you now? What makes you afraid?'

'I love you and you know that!' Jess said huskily.

'I know and I know that you love our family! I know that deep inside of you, you love that baby too! You just cannot admit that! Tell me why!' She slipped hand under his chin and lifted his face close to hers.

'I don't know…' he said quietly. 'I just… don't know!'

'But your heart knows, Jess…' Rory took his hand.

'Rory… Don't!' he hissed.

'It's okay!' she smiled at him and put his palm on her stomach. He was like numb. 'Every night since one week, your hand rested here… Your heart already love that baby, Jess! You can stop being afraid. Your mind has to accept that!'

'Rory, I…' his voice trembled, but he did not remove his hand.

'Why you are afraid, Jess? Come on, you can tell me now…' she spoke quietly as if he was frightened child.

'I… I… I was… afraid that I was going to loose you!' he said finally. 'When they told me about the possibility of making a choice… '

'You were confused?'

'I was… They told me that I have to choose between two of you! How could I choose between my love and my baby?'

'So you chose me, because…'

'Because I didn't even see it!'

'It was easier?'

'No! You don't understand!' Jess jumped on his feet and ran fingers through his hair. 'It wasn't easy! It was hell! I love you! I love you both, okay? And they made me to do the impossible choice! I knew it then! I knew that I was going to choose you! I always knew that! But it wasn't easy choice! It wasn't!'

'Jess!' Rory sat on the sofa and looked at him. He crossed the room.

'And I know that if they ask me again, I will choose the same!'

'I know!' Rory said quietly.

'You know?' Jess stopped at one place and looked at her surprised. 'And you're not angry or disappointed of me?'

'No…' Rory shook her head. 'I know what it is to be afraid for the one you love! I know that, Jess! It feels like Hell and it could be really terrifying!'

'Yeah…' he said and smiled bitterly. 'It's really… terrifying! But…'

'Jess… That doesn't mean that you hate your child!' Rory reached hands to him and he came closer. 'That doesn't make you bad man! That makes you just a… frightened man!'

Jess took her hands and sat beside her. He avoided her eyes. Rory sighed and tried again.

'Jess, look at me!' this time, he listened to her and his eyes met hers. 'Do you hear me? You are not bad person!'

'If you're saying…' he shrugged and Rory shook her head.

'I'm sure! I'm also sure that you love that baby as strong as I love it!'

'You really speak what you think, huh?' Jess tried to smile and looked at her stomach.

'Yes!' she nodded and followed his look. 'Don't be afraid, Jess! You do not have to be afraid of loving that baby! Your heart already did! Let your mind do the same!'

'It's hard, Rory…' he said with harassed voice.

'It's not hard, Jess! It is so easy! Just… do this! Allow this!' she saw his hand lifted up and trembled as he moved it to her stomach. He hesitated for one second. 'Come on…' she spoke softly. 'You know that you can do that! You know that you want to!'

Finally, Jess rested his palm on her stomach and felt one kick immediately. He felt one giant knot in his throat and blinked furiously to stop the tears.

'It's strong!' he whispered.

'It is now!' Rory covered his hand with hers. 'It is strong and it is okay now! I can feel it!'

'Yeah…' that was only Jess could say. Rory watched his amused face and saw the moment when he accepted that baby. He accepted the love for that baby.

'You are good parent, Jess! You are good father! Never let anything or anyone doubt you in that!' she said with trembling voice and saw him nodded.

Rory liked to think that she had cured his doubts, but she knew that they were just at the beginning of their way. Jess needed her attention now. He needed to be close to her and their baby. The love he had felt now… Rory knew that she had to help him, as she had helped him now.

However, they were on the right way. She could feel it. Jess wrapped his arms around her and she knew that he was the only one for her. He was her right choice and she never had doubted in that. He just was afraid, but she would help him. She knew how.


	148. Chapter 148 Another father called

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Lorelai and Rory have a difficult talk; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 148 **__**Another father called**_

After their little talk, seemed like Jess calmed down a bit. He looked more relaxed and even if he still could not smile in real, Rory felt that he started to release his pressure. On top of that, he looked good. He looked better than before and she could see how his face brought his color back. It was not as pale as before. He still was thin, but he got better and that was obvious. Rory only could hope in that. She was afraid to believe as she did the previous time. Then all of a sudden, he was even worse. So now, she preferred to keep her hopes low and just enjoyed in the moment.

The week passed and Annie prepared for her first day back in the kindergarten. Jess had promised to take her there and he kept his promise, but he did not left Rory alone. Her mother was more that happy to stay with her.

'Well, we are going!' Jess said and took Annie's hand. 'Say goodbye to mommy and granny!'

'Bye!' she said and waved her hand. She maybe was frightened, but hid that good. Annie just followed her father's advises.

'Bye, honey!' Rory waved at the sofa. 'Be good girl!' she said and watched them as they leaved the house.

'So… How are the things here?' Lorelai turned to her daughter.

'Things are good.' Rory said and shifted comfortably on the sofa.

'Good or fine?'

'Good, mom… Things here are good.' Rory released one tired sigh.

'And the baby?'

Rory smiled and slipped hands over her stomach.

'We are also good and healthy…' she blinked. 'And we have really good kick!'

'That is good!' Lorelai said with soft smile. 'I'm really happy for you two…'

'Why I'm feeling that 'but' is coming?' Rory frowned.

'I don't want to put more pressure on you, Ror!' Lorelai reached and rubbed her arm.

'Speak! I think I can handle it now…'

'Okay…' Lorelai made short pause. 'Your father called and... He wants to see you!'

'Dad called?' Rory's voice sounded deaf. 'When?'

'One week ago. I just waited to tell you in the right moment!'

'There is not a right moment for this!' Rory said quietly and bit her lower lip. 'I don't know how to act on this, mom!'

'You have to decide whether you want to see him or not…' Lorelai looked at her insistently. 'It's simple…'

'It is not simple… mom.' Rory looked at her mother. 'I don't know what I feel about him! Last time I saw him… It was not very pleasant moment. I told him to wait and I call him when I am ready… He just refuses to listen!'

'He loves you, Ror! You know that!' Lorelai had a serious look on her face.

'He probably is…' Rory released one tired sigh. 'I know he loves me, but… I cannot think as a daughter here! I can only think as a mother and he suggested me to have an abortion! Then…'

'It's an old story! You have to…' Lorelai tried to sound calm, but saw her daughter's eyes. They had strange expression.

'You know, mom…' Rory interrupted her. 'When I was pregnant with Annie and everything looked normal at the beginning, I felt good. I could only feel happiness for having a child. Then, my father's suggestion put everything in bad direction…' Rory made short pause. 'Maybe it is stupid and childish, but… I cannot forgive him for that! It was as he wished that to happen and it happened!'

'Rory! You can't think serious that…'

'I know mom! It is not his fault! I know that it is just who I am, but…'

'The feeling is bad?' Lorelai finally understood.

'The feeling is bad and even five years later, I still remember our talk and how he suggested me to have an abortion, just because the baby was from Jess. Last time I saw him, I couldn't see any change in that direction also…' Rory looked at her mother pensively.

'Yeah…' Lorelai said and leaned back on her chair. 'When Jess came and talk with him, I couldn't see any change too.'

'See?' Rory said and tried to sit on the sofa. Lorelai helped her. 'I could only accept him, if he accepts Jess as my husband and love of my life!'

'That would be difficult!' Lorelai sighed and sat back on her chair.

'I think for the both sides…' Rory smiled lightly. 'At least Jess is willing to listen those days…'

'Seriously?' Lorelai looked surprised.

'Yes.' Rory nodded. 'We talked and understand what the problem is. Now we only have to deal with it. Nice and easy.'

'Nice and easy, huh?' Lorelai rose up her eyebrows. 'Are you sure that we are talking about the same Jess here?'

'Yes, mom…' Rory nodded. 'As I said, we talked and... We'll see.'

'Okay… If you are so sure about that…'

'That is Jess, mom!' Rory tried to joke. 'You can't be sure…'

'But that's you…' Lorelai looked at her serious. 'He never let you down! I know that!'

'Oh you do? What a nice change!' Rory said nicely surprised. 'I just wish my dad have the same point of view about Jess.'

'He didn't know him before, Rory. He doesn't know how much Jess is changed!'

'I know… You are right.' Rory said with one tired sigh. 'I just… I'm not in the mood to deal with my dad issues now, mom! I'm too tired and we just get some peace…'

'I know hun and I told him exactly that.' Lorelai reached and rubbed her arm again. 'He said that he will call you… He did not tell me when, but… I just wanted you to be prepared.'

'I am now… Thank you, mom!' Rory smiled with gratitude.

The front door opened and Jess entered just in that moment. He released one tired sigh and dropped on the near chair.

'Jeez is really hot outside!' he said with closed eyes.

'It's only morning, Jess!' Lorelai teased him.

'Whoa! That's a relief!' he looked at her with just one open eye.

'My pleasure is to give you the good news!' Lorelai rolled her eyes. 'Okay kids! Mama has to go! Say goodbye and call if you need anything, okay?'

'Yeah…' Jess just waved.

'Bye, mom!' Rory said and watched as Lorelai leaved the house. 'Jess?' she said carefully.

'Huh?' he didn't open his eyes.

'We have to talk!' she said quietly.

'I'm feeling that I won't like that talk!' Jess opened his eyes and stood in his chair. 'Can we just… skip it?'

'It's about my father…' Rory said and saw him frowned.

'What about him? I thought we talked and…'

'He called my mother and said that he wants to see me.'

'I told him that you will call him, when you are ready!' Jess snapped and by his pose, Rory could guess that he was angry.

'Jess! Relax! He called my mother first!'

'I don't want you to feel upset! Especially now!' he growled again.

'I know that you want to protect me and… I'm still not ready to meet him…'

'Then he should've understood you and not calling you until you are not ready!' Jess said stubbornly and Rory almost smile on his expression.

'There is a difference between should have and have…' she said and saw him leaned back on his chair.

'You are right! But for his own good, I hope I'm not seeing him around you anytime soon…' Jess murmured under his nose.

'I doubt that…' Rory said quietly.

'Well… I hope you are right.' Jess said and threw her one look.


	149. Chapter 149 One hot August day

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here -who is the unexpected visitor; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 149**__** One hot August day**_

Rory entered in he seventh month and it looked like everything ran smoothly. Jess was okay and showed more love to the new baby every day. His health also looked good and Rory breathed much easily. The black circles around his eyes disappeared and his face was not so pale as before. He looked even refreshed.

The baby was good. Rory could feel that and his moves every day inside of her. She even felt strong enough to make small walks to the diner and back to her home. Jess worked over his new book and sometimes was so inside of his story that Rory got jealous from his laptop. However, she could not complain of the lack of attention. Jess asked her constantly was she needed something. How the baby was… It was good, but just then.

He took almost the whole care about the children. He walked with Annie to her kindergarten and then brought attention to the twins. They would turn one year soon and already wanted to walk. It took lots of energy to deal with them. Jess succeeded. Rory thought about him as a magician sometimes.

Still… Even now, Rory felt that something in her life was not right. It was too smooth and relaxed to last too long. She felt like she was living in some sort of the cocoon now. Jess had embraced her whole life and had taken this family in his hands. Rory could not have to do anything. However, the pressure was still in the air. She could smell it.

She was not wrong.

It was hot August day. Thank God that the air conditioner worked, because it was like fireplace outside. Rory was alone in the house. Well, not entirely alone. Her twins were there too, but they slept and she enjoyed in the silence.

Jess was out to see Luke for something and Rory just had woke up from her noon nap. She slept a lot and that was normal for her, but she could not complain. As long as it was good for the baby, it was good for her too. She sat on the bed with tired sigh and put one hand on her stomach. The baby kicked hard these days. She had called Mel, but she told her that this is also normal. It was her seventh month after all and the baby was growing up quickly.

'We are awake now, aren't we?' Rory murmured under her nose and tried to get off the bed. Sudden dizziness made her sat down and she took deep breath. 'Okay… Just calm down…' She tried to breathe normally and filled her lungs with enough oxygen. Couple of minutes later, she felt better and this time when she stood still, there was not any dizziness.

If she had to be honest, Rory felt that dizziness one week already. She had spoken with Mel about that too and she had calmed her again. There was nothing serious. That came from her anemia. Rory just needed to eat more and took her pills.

That was good advice, if Rory had an appetite, but she had not. She forced herself to eat and then again forced herself not to run and throw up everything in the bathroom. Jess did not know that, because he was with the kids at this time. He came back to Rory when she was better and had not seen her efforts to keep the food in her stomach.

Rory did not tell him. She was afraid of his reaction. He just had learned to love that baby. Rory thought that if she told him about that, Jess would shut in himself again. She did not want that. She wanted him in this way – caring, loving and focusing on his family.

Rory entered in the hallway and just checked the babies. They were sleeping and she smiled softly.

'Good children…' she whispered and closed the door quietly.

Just when she had reached the stairs, she heard the doorbell. Rory frowned. Who might be in this weather?

'I'm coming!' She yelled and stepped at the upper star of the staircase. Then she felt the dizziness again. Rory succeeded to sit down, and took a deep breath again. 'It's open!' Rory yelled. She was not sure if she could reach downstairs. The world was spinning madly around her and she grabbed her head, trying to suppress her nauseas.

'Rory?' It was her father, but Rory was not strong enough even to get mad about him. Oh, my God! Rory! Are you alright?' She heard his steps closing her, but she had focused to breathe now. 'Rory!'

'I'm good! I'll be okay!' She said and opened her eyes. 'What are you doing here?'

'You are pregnant again?' Chris had seen her stomach. 'How this happened?'

'Well…' Rory tilted her head aside and looked at her father. 'I have a husband and…'

'Jess!' Christopher helped her stood up. 'Where is he? '

'He is…' Rory spoke, but Jess rushed through the opened door in this moment.

'Rory!' he screamed.

'Up here!' She answered and he looked at her. His eyes narrowed when he saw Christopher beside Rory. They just stepped through the last star of the staircase. 'Jess… '

'I thought that we talked about the last time!' Jess growled and practically pushed Christopher from Rory. Then he took her hand and held her through her waist on their way to the sofa.

'We talked about, but she is my daughter!' Christopher watched how carefully Jess put Rory to sit down. Then he helped her lifted her legs up in the sofa. Just then he turned around to face him.

'I know w that she is your daughter, but she is my wife also!'

Rory heard his hostile voice and knew that if she didn't intervene, the things could get worse.

'Jess…' she tried.

'I just wanted to see her!' Christopher frowned too. 'Is that so bad?'

'Jess…' Rory tried again, but she saw him only clenching his fists.

'It is, when you are not welcomed here!' Jess growled. Rory felt his old self, rising up again. She knew why he acted like this. She had seen the scare in his eyes when he saw her in her father's arms. His anger now was a defensive mechanism.

'Jess… Oh!' He call turned in moan, when she felt another hard kick under her palm.

'Rory? What?' He knelt before her and completely ignored her father. 'Are you okay? Do you want me to…'

'I'm okay!' She said and smiled. 'I really am!'

'Leave now!' Jess said with his back at Christopher.

'But…' Christopher was ready for argue, but Rory was not.

'Dad, please! I will call you later!' Rory said quietly. She was not sure about that, but it was the only way to made him leave. Jess was at the edge of his self-control and Rory did not want to push him over.

'Okay!' Christopher nodded and with one final look leaved the house. He closed the door silently and Rory sighed with relief. She was too quick about that.

'Why didn't you tell me that you are not alright this morning?' Jess asked her quietly. He still knelt before her. His eyes narrowed.

'I was fine… good.' Rory bit her lip.

'So… you were… fine and…' Jess cut in his mid sentence and closed his eyes for one moment.

'I felt dizziness in the staircase!' Rory admitted.

'When?'

'Just before my father…'

'Jeez, Rory! I thought that we talked about this!' Jess stood up and looked at her.

'I know and I'm sorry!' She said quietly.

'You have to! Don't hide stuff like this from me, okay?' he ran fingers through his hair, but she could see that his mood got better.

'Okay!'

'Now your father…'

'We haven't spoken much…'

'I thought you weren't sure about him!' Jess studied her face.

'I am still not…' Rory whispered and Jess sat beside her. He wrapped his hands around her and Rory calmed on his chest.

'What do you want to do now?' He asked quietly.

'I… I don't know!'

'I'm going to be beside you, whatever you want!' Jess rubbed her back and felt her breath on his chest.


	150. Chapter 150 Learn to trust

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here -Jess reveals the last one of Rory's secrets;his reaction; Jess is playing advisor for someone; who is that person; ****and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 150**__** Learn to trust**_

Jess took a note since that day. He looked at Rory carefully. That was how he noticed her lack of appetite and dizziness. Jess knew that Rory never would have complained of that and he knew the reason. The baby… The baby and Jess' feelings for it.

Three days later, he caught her with green face, sat on the bathroom floor near by the toilet. Jess shook his head and sat beside her with frowning face.

'What am I going to do with you?' he said and rubbed her back. Rory leaned her head on his shoulder.

'I'm sorry…' Rory said with husky voice. 'I didn't make it this time…'

'How long continues all this?' Jess asked her quietly.

'Month…' she said with weak voice.

'Jeez!'

'Jess, please! Don't get mad!' Rory said with closed eyes. 'I talked with Mel... She said that this is from my anemia…'

'Anemia this time…' Jess murmured and his hand slipped over her back and he hugged her.

'This is not baby's fault!' Now she sounded frightened.

'Rory, please stop defending it! I told you that I can't hate my own child! My feelings are the same…'

'Okay…' she frowned. 'I'm feeling bad again…'

'Take a deep breath and try to think for something else…' Jess tried to comfort her.

'I'm trying…' Rory inhaled deeply. 'And my stomach is already empty… I don't know why…'

'Sh-sh… Just breathe!' Jess said and she listened to him.

Later that night, he was awake and holding her in his arms. All he wanted now of his life was Rory to be good again. As soon as that baby were born… Jess frowned. Three months… Whole three months… He inhaled and held her tightly. Jess was not sure was he able to control his emotions for so long. Until now, he succeeded to hide his fears from Rory. She was scared enough and he did not want to put more on her shoulders. She was so delicate now and her health was so fragile… He buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes breathed her in. It was good…

Jess went out on the next day. He decided to visit his uncle again. On his way back, he bumped into Jason. The young boy looked so much like him. His face was dark and he had bent his shoulders.

'Jason?' Jess called him and the boy turned around to face him.

'Oh, hi Jess!' Jason murmured and stopped to meet him.

'Problems?' Jess lifted up his eyebrows.

'Yeah! Always!' Jason murmured again and put his hands on his pockets.

'Can I help you?'

'Nah! Nobody could help me now! I'm just a mess!'

'Tell me about it!' Jess said sarcastically. 'Come! Sit with me!' He said and both sat on the Jess' porch. 'Talk now!'

'It's a girl!' Jason said and ran fingers through his hair.

'Of course! It's always a girl!' Jess leaned back on his chair. 'Shoot!'

'There was some party… and we kind of…' the boy blushed. Jess did not ask for more. 'It was about month ago… Maybe little more.'

'So now?'

'Now… ' Jason scratched his neck and blurted out. 'She told me that she is pregnant!'

'Jeez!' Jess looked at him shocked.

'Yeah and I do not know what to do now!' Jason looked confused.

'What she want to do?' Jess asked carefully.

'I don't know!' Jason shrugged. 'She is crying…'

'And you left her in tears?' Jess could not believe it. 'Jeez, man! What are you doing here? Go to her! Calm her!'

'But I…' Jason hesitated.

'Look, whatever you decide, you have to decide that as a couple! No matter how you're feeling right now! She is the important! Go!'

'But…'

'Go, boy!' Jess frowned and Jason practically ran from the porch. Jess looked after him and shook his head. When he became an advisor? He did not know that. Still, he felt strange connection with that boy.

When Jason hid from his eyes, Jess turned around and entered in his house. Rory was at the living room and typing something on his laptop.

'Hi, beauty!' Jess greeted her and bent down for one kiss. 'What are you doing with my laptop?'

'Shish! I'm writing to Lane!' Rory bit her lip and pressed Enter. 'And… sent it!'

'You want something from the kitchen?' Jess asked and walked in this direction.

'Nope, but thank you!' she said and waited for him to come back. 'Why took you so long to enter in the house?'

'I met Jason…' Jess said and sat beside her. Rory cuddled in him and Jess wrapped arms around her. 'Remember him?'

'I think I do…' Rory bit her lip again and calmed in his arms. 'He lives with his family close to us.'

'The same…' Jess nodded. 'His girlfriend is pregnant…'

'What?'

'Yeah… They were at some party and…' Jess shrugged. 'Now she is pregnant and he is confused.'

'That's… Whoa! I don't know what to say…' Rory shifted more comfortable.

'You know what? I remembered, when we were around their age and…'

'The party?' Rory asked as she had read his mind.

'The party…' Jess nodded. 'What if we…'

'I don't know…' Rory shrugged. 'But I would lie if I say that I didn't felt sorry after that.'

'You felt sorry?'

'Mh-mm…' Rory murmured and closed her eyes. It was nice feeling just to lie in his arms. 'I felt sorry, because I was asking myself after that… What if I was brave enough… What would it be if we did this… Questions like this!'

'You were curious…' Jess said quietly.

'Yeah… And when we actually slept together… I felt sadness, because… it was so beautiful…'

'Then Annie showed up.' Jess said and saw her soft smile.

'Then Annie showed up and I was happy to have her! Now I'm happy to have you too… Plus, I'm happy to have our family!'

'Same here…' Jess said and pressed one soft kiss on the top of her head. 'How are you today?'

'I'm feeling good now…' Rory murmured. 'I'm feeling so good now…'

Jess did not say anything. He just held her in his arms and thought about their life as a family. They were not the traditional sort of a family, but they loved each other and that made them special. That made him finally felt at his place. Thanks to Rory and to his children.

His hands slipped down and rested on her stomach. He felt one light kick and then Rory's hands covered his. Now he felt even better.


	151. Chapter 151 Dangerous confessions

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - want some more from Jess' past - read this; one ugly secret came into surface****; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 151**__** Dangerous confessions **_

Sometimes Jess felt angry. Sometimes, he felt that the whole pressure build in him for the past few months would blow out soon. He was telling himself to be patient and reasonable. Rory needed him in that way. She needed him healthy and strong. Jess knew that he had responsibility to keep her safe and out of stress. That was good for her, but not for him. All of this stress dropped on his shoulders.

However, Jess smiled at her and made her feel comfortable. Made her feel secure and calm. Still, he just felt that the moment of his outburst was near. Jess did not plan that… He did not want that. It just happened.

Two days after their talk in the living room, Jess was outside and playing with Annie. She also needed time with him. He could feel that his daughter needed his attention and Jess was happy to gave that to her. Annie had been through a lot past few months. Jess knew how hard it was for her to watch her both parents sick and in the hospital. He had experienced that with his mother. Of course, his mother was a drug addict. She was not sick. She caused that to herself. Jess was ill. He did not want that. It just had happened.

However, Annie had seen him in the hospital numerous times already. She deserved some good time with her father. That could not stop made her fear, but at least could calm her a bit.

They played with some ball in the front yard. Annie giggled through almost the whole time. Rory rested in the rocking chair. The twins were in their crib and enjoyed watching the game. They squealed every time Annie or Jess dropped the ball. It was one nice family afternoon.

Then… All started with the car. It stopped next to the opposite yard. Jess turned around to see who was that and frowned. Rory frowned too. Christopher walked slowly to them. He looked at the children and Rory felt sudden scare. She did not know why. She just felt it. Then she looked at Jess' face and saw danger flames dancing in his eyes.

'Daddy?' Annie grabbed his pants to take his attention. Jess looked at her and tried to look calm.

'What, my princess?'

'Who is that?' His daughter pointed at Christopher. This time he was not alone. He had brought some friend with him. Jess knew him well and that made him even more furious.

'That is…' Jess licked his lips and knelt before Annie. 'That is someone, daddy needs to talk alone. Could you please enter inside and finish that painting we talked about before?

Annie frowned.

'And wash your hands!' Jess said after her.

'Okay daddy!' Annie screamed and hid inside of the house.

'Hello, Jess…' Christopher said and took his attention.

'What are you doing around here?' Jess hissed and looked at the other man. He was around his age, but looked much older. Jess frowned even more.

'I just thought that it's time to come and see my daughter…' Christopher said. 'And to tell her the truth!'

'What truth?' Rory walked closer to Jess and took his hand. 'Who is this?'

'Look, I know that you don't like me… Correction! You hate me! But why you so insist to hurt your daughter?'

'I'm not hurting her… Just open her eyes!' Christopher said.

Then they saw another car pulling over their house. Jess saw Emily Gilmore got out of it and one bitter smile appeared on his lips.

'Now I get it!' he said and he looked at the other man. 'How they bribed you, Mark? How they pay you to do this?'

'I'm not gonna lie, Jess…' Mark said and licked his cracked lips.

'That's right!' Emily joined the small group. 'Mark is just going to say the truth!'

'What truth?' Rory looked confused. 'What are you trying to say? What…'

'They want to bury me alive!' Jess said and felt Rory flinched beside him. 'The question is, why now? Why it wasn't earlier?'

'Because I just found about your little secret, Jess…' Emily shot him one look. 'Why won't we come inside…?'

'No!' Jess snapped and looked at Emily challenging.

'What secret?' Rory looked even more confused. It was obvious that her father and her grandmother were trying to destroy her relationship with Jess. Rory was sure about that. However, she still could not understand how and who was this guy. 'Jess…'

'Jess and I… We killed one man.' Mark said and licked his cracked lips again.

'What?' Rory almost whispered, but she did not let go of Jess' hand.

'He is right…' Jess said and Rory looked at him. 'Rory… remember the story in my book about the junky man? The addict… The one who died in my arms?'

Rory nodded.

'He was my friend. Mark also was our friend… and our dealer!' he said quietly and Rory looked the young man behind her father.

'Why is he saying that you killed… your friend?' Rory put her other hand on his arm. Jess smiled bitterly again.

'The fix, my friend took it… it was for me! It wasn't strong, but… Vic had drunk. Maybe that was fatal… He gone mad and pulled out one knife… He was laughing and…' Jess shook his head, sank into bad memory. 'The next thing I saw was the knife pointed at me. Vic said that I am a bad friend… and better be dead… We had better be dead then dealing with this crappy life. Mark was there also…' Jess looked at his old friend with narrowed eyes. 'He just laughed and stood there like this was nothing… They both were high and…'

'You killed him!' Mark insisted.

'It was an accident and you know that! You…' Jess answered angrily. 'You had to stop him!'

'Jess…' Rory rubbed his arm calmingly. This was one ugly story and she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it.

'He attacked me and I grabbed the knife…' Jess rubbed his forehead, filling the new headache coming up. 'We both grabbed the knife and… then suddenly, Vic stopped laughing. When I saw him lying on the floor… '

'You stabbed him!' Emily hissed.

'Shut up, grandma!' Rory could not recognize her voice.

'I called 911 and they tried to save him, but… he died. They told me that he didn't die from his wound. He died from overdose… He was dead already and I… '

'You are lying!' Mark screamed. 'You killed him! You are a killer!'

'Mark… please stop!' Jess said with strange face. He did not want to argue with his old friend. He had tried to leave this life behind. He tried to start in clean and almost succeeded. However, the past had found him now. 'You wanted to say that, you said it! Now go! I don't want to fight with you! I'm not like this anymore!'

'You are the same Jess!' Mark smiled ominously. 'You just cannot change! I didn't'!'

'I said – stop!' Jess rose up his voice.

'No! You have to stop!' this was Christopher. 'He just showed your real nature! I'm glad that my daughter could finally see it!'

'I thought you love me, dad…' Rory said with weak voice and Christopher looked at her. 'I thought you are trying to make things right! I thought you're change…'

'I am, but…'

'Then why you're trying to destroy my family? Why are you doing all this?' Rory shook his head. 'I can understand her…' Rory nodded to her grandmother. 'I never had expected that from you!'

'I just wanted to open your eyes, Rory!' Christopher insisted. 'I just wanted to see the real Jess!'

'I know the real Jess, dad! He is standing next to me! He is wonderful husband and father…'

'Apparently that is the only way to keep a girl like you!' Mark said sarcastically and Rory felt how Jess froze.

'Jess, don't!' she said quietly.

'Yeah, Jess… don't!' Mark imitated her, but Jess still fought with his emotions.

'Stop insulting my wife, you bastard!' he hissed.

'Oh really?' Mark came close to him and looked at him challenging. 'What are you going to do with me? This?'

Nobody had expected that. Nobody, but it happened.

Mark hit Jess in the gut and he lost his balance for one moment. He released from Rory's hand and tried to catch his breath.

'So what are we going to do now?' Mark asked him.

'This!' Jess hissed and hit him in his face. Mark just coughed and touched his jaw.

'Nice! But you're lost your strength!' Mark hit Jess again and this time he hit him on his face. Jess fell on the ground motionless.

'No!' Rory's eyes widened. She knew why Jess had lost his strength. She knew that was coming from the illness. She also knew that the hits like this one were dangerous for him. 'Not again, please!' she whispered this time and trying to knelt beside him. Her stomach was too big and made that difficult. However, Rory succeeded. 'Jess!'

'He is so…' Mark said again, but this time Christopher grabbed his arm and took him away from Jess.

'I didn't mean to… I….' That was Emily. She sounded shocked from the picture.

'Jess!' Rory screamed and saw his eyelashes trembled. 'Oh thank…'

'Rory, I…' she felt her father touched her shoulder, but she released it with one quick move. 'I'm so sorry… I…'

'Why?' she just asked Christopher as she saw Jess opened his eyes.


	152. Chapter 152 He is all

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - is Jess alright****; Rory's reaction; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 152**__** He is all **_

Jess opened his eyes slowly. He felt her hands on his shoulders and put all of his will to looked at her. His head hurt so much and he could feel the bells in his ears. Jess frowned and opened his eyes with one final effort. Rory did not look at him.

'How could you? How could you do that to me?' she spoke to her father. 'Brought that skunk here and destroyed my life? My family! This is not you! This isn't who you are dad!'

'Rory…' Jess moaned through his cracked lips, but she did not hear him. She had narrowed her eyes and looked at her father and her grandmother.

'You know how dangerous is for him to be hit in the head! You know that!' she looked at Emily.

'Rory!' Emily frowned. 'You just are overreacting… '

'If you only knew… Oh…' she touched her stomach.

'Rory!' Jess was in full consciousness. He sat and took her in his arms. 'Rory, what…'

'Don't worry… it's nothing!' she said and he helped her stood up. 'It's just one very hard kick!'

'You scared me…' Jess now shook his head, trying to banish the sound of the bells in his ears. It was painful. The worry for her had made him forget his pain for one second, but now it came back even stronger than before.

'I scared you?' Rory looked at him carefully. 'You scared me!'

Then he lost his balance for one moment and Rory screamed.

'Jess!'

He shook his head again and succeeded to stay still.

'I am… good!' he said and felt how the sound of the bells slowly disappeared.

'Good or fine?' Rory took his hand and studied his face.

'Good… I think.' He said then looked at her. 'Good!'

'Okay… Are you happy now? Both of you?' Rory looked at her grandmother and her father. 'You come to show me _'real Jess'_!' She crooked her face. 'Well, you did that! Now please leave my house and let me live my life with the man I love!' Rory made short pause. 'I thought to call you and talk about you, dad.' She looked at Christopher. 'I thought that you are changed and you are ready to accept Jess in my life…'

'I am so sorry, Rory…' Christopher said and she felt the regret in his voice. 'Emily and I just…'

'Just go now, okay? Come on, Jess…' Rory looked at him and took his hand again. 'Let's go home!'

'Rory!' Emily called her, but Rory did not turn around. She just walked with Jess. 'We are your family! You can't reject us forever!'

Rory stopped and looked at Jess. He was quiet and had left all decisions on her. She was grateful for that.

'You are not my family!' Rory said and slightly moved her head at her grandmother's direction. 'If you were my family, you wouldn't try to destroy my family! You wouldn't try to hurt the man I love!'

'We just want the best for you, Rory!' Christopher said. 'And I already apologized…'

'Mom wants the best for me!' Rory answered at him. 'Mom is supporting me! She is always beside me! She is the one, who took a time and realized that Jess is the one for me! She didn't like him at first…'

Jess coughed to hide one laugh. Rory shot him one strange look.

'Okay… She hated him! Is that better?' she looked at him and he nodded with crooked face. 'Now mom is a part of my family with him! She is a part of my family! She is my family, not you!'

'Okay, Rory! You shut me out! What I've supposed to do then!' Christopher frowned.

'I shut you out, because you wanted me to have an abortion! You wanted me to kill my baby! Just because it was from him!' Rory frowned too. 'Instead of being patient and trying to fix things, you did worse! You allied with my grandmother! '

'And what is it my fault?' Emily asked with sarcastic voice.

'You… You brought in Logan in our lives!' Rory's voice trembled.

'Rory! It is enough...' Jess said and touched her waist. He had seen the pain in her eyes. This entire situation was bad for her. He could feel that too.

'No!' Rory said, but leaned on him. 'She has to know… She has to know what she's done!'

'Rory…' Jess tried once again.

'You brought him here and told him that he still has a chance! You know what you did, grandma? You know what he'd done to my child?' Rory was in tears.

'Rory I…' Emily's face suddenly changed. Her face faded and it looked like she felt sorry. 'I didn't mean…'

'You never did, grandma! You never did…' Rory shook her head with disappointment. She looked back at Jess. 'Come on… Let's get inside. I am feeling tired already…' Her voice was weak and cracked.

Jess nodded and helped her through the stairs and then walking in. He reached and took the babies from their crib. The door closed behind him.

Christopher and Emily just stood there in the front yard. They did not plan the things happened like this. They did not plan Rory not believed in them. They knew that she loved them and hoped that she finally could see Jess' face. They got wrong. She loved that man. She loved him more than them and she believed in him.

'I'm sorry I've ever listened to you!' Christopher said quietly.

'What? This is my fault now? I just suggested you to…'

'You suggested me to ruin a marriage! Worse – my daughter's marriage! Even more worse – a family!' Christopher rubbed his chin. 'I wonder, why do you so hate Jess? What he'd do to you?'

'Nothing! He is …'

'Oh now I get it!' Christopher shook his head. 'He is a commoner to you! I was such a fool! I can't believe it!' He said and ran to his car.

'Christopher!' Emily called him and he turned around briefly. 'He hurt Rory! He was so rude to me...'

'The world is not spinning around you Emily!' Christopher scoffed. 'It's time for you to understand that! Now I have to talk with Lorelai and try to fix all this mess! Have a nice day!'

He got in the car and drove off, leaving Mark on her cares. Emily hissed with annoyance.

'Are they still here?' Rory asked from the sofa. Jess stood by the window and nodded.

'They are gone!' he said and looked at her. She had closed her eyes and had lain back. 'Are you sure that you are okay?'

'I'm okay! Besides…' she opened her eyes to look at him. 'I'm not the one who got hit!'

'Ouch! My ego is gone now!' Jess crooked his face.

'Your ego would be alright if you are?' Rory frowned and looked at him seriously. 'Sure you are?'

'I am…' Jess nodded again, but frowned. 'Well, I'll be after I took some pills for my headache!'

'Headache?' her eyes widened. 'Jess!'

'Relax! Don't freak out now!' he rushed to her and touched her face. 'I'm just being honest!'

'I appreciate that!' Rory said and looked at him concerned. 'Go take the pill… I'll be right here!'

'Okay!' he said and after another nod, Rory saw him climbing the stairs.

'Please be okay, Jess!' she whispered in the empty room. 'I need you now!' her hand slipped over her stomach. 'We need you!'


	153. Chapter 153 Part of the family

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - is Jess alright****; Rory's reaction; Luke's reaction about Jess; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 153**__** Part of the family **_

Christopher stooped his car in front of Lorelai's house. He sat there few minutes and finally decided to enter inside. He just lifted up his hand to knock on the door, when Lorelai opened it.

'Finally! I was wondering if you are considering of growing roots there!' She said with smiled face, but she saw his expression and faded. 'What's wrong?'

'May I come in? I think that I messed up things with our daughter again!' Christopher said and Lorelai stepped back. She released him to enter in the house and they both went at the living room.

'What are you doing this time?' Lorelai asked carefully.

'Emily called me…' Christopher started.

'Ouch! This is not good!' Lorelai frowned.

'She told me that she knew something that could help me bring Rory back!' Christopher looked desperate. 'I believed her!'

'And you got wrong!'

'I know that now, but then I thought that it was the best thing! I thought that I was helping my daughter…'

'What it's about?' Lorelai asked.

'It was about Jess…' Christopher said.

'What about Jess?' Luke just got in the room. He was frowned.

'Can I speak with Lorelai alone, please?' Christopher frowned too.

'No!' Luke snapped. 'When it concerns Jess, you can't!'

'Fine!' Christopher growled and saw Luke entered in the room. He did not sit down. Just stood there staring at him.

'What my mother found about Jess?' Lorelai asked carefully. She looked at Luke. He was angry.

'She dug into his past and…' Christopher narrowed his eyes. 'She thought, that she was found out something interesting that would make Rory open her eyes!'

'What?' Luke growled. 'That dirty witch!'

'Luke! That's my mother you're talking about!' Lorelai snapped.

'Forgive me for not caring too much right now!' Luke grunted out again. 'That woman is like pinch in my eyes since day one! Now she wanted to destroy Jess' life and I have to calm down?' He looked back at Christopher. 'What did she do this time?'

'She brought one of Jess' old friends from NY and claimed that Jess is capable of murder…'

'I'm gonna kill her!' Luke was furious.

'Calm down now and let him finish!' Lorelai felt some kind of antipathy for her mother right now. Emily always had wanted to control the things. Now it was not any different.

'She brought that guy Mark to me and we both went to see Jess and Rory! She said that now, he have to admit the truth in front of Rory, but the things get out of control and…' Christopher ran fingers through his hair. 'That guy hit Jess and he…'

'He hit him?' suddenly Luke was concerned. 'How? Where?'

'On his head and…'

'Oh no!' Luke turned around and grabbed his jacket.

'Luke! Where are you going?' Lorelai screamed after him.

'I'm going to see Jess!' he turned around briefly. 'You better hope that he is good, or else…' Luke did not finish, he just ran out.

'What?' Christopher looked at Lorelai confusing.

'Jess is like a son to him!' she rubbed her eyes. 'You messed up things big time!'

'I know! Even Rory yelled at me!' he frowned again. 'It's like I'm making one mistake after another…'

'Oh, Chris…' Lorelai shook her head and looked at him with pity. She thought about Luke and how concerned he was, when he gout out of the house. She could not blame him.

Luke knocked on Jess' front door. Nobody answered him. He got scared and pictured scary things. When he entered, he saw Jess and Rory in the living room. She was lying on the sofa with head on his lap. Jess stroked her hair. She slept.

Luke released one tired sigh and then Jess saw him. He touched his lips with one finger and rolled eyes at Rory. Luke nodded with understatement and sat near the couple.

'How are you?' he asked quietly his nephew.

Jess shrugged and looked at Rory again.

'I had headache, but I'm okay now…' he said.

'Are you sure?' Luke studied his face. 'You have a black eye…'

'Am I?' Jess looked at him strangely and they both remembered the swan.

'I am going to bring you some ice!' Luke said. 'At least this time we don't have to chase the swan!'

'Huh… yeah…' jess tried to smile but hissed and touched his jaw.

Luke came back and handed him the ice. Jess took it and put the small bag under his eye.

'How am I going to explain that to my daughter?' he asked and looked at his uncle.

'Hmm… You can always tell her that it was some vicious swan!' Luke teased him and Jess crooked his face.

'Ha-ha! Very funny! It was a swan then, it was not swan now! It's different!'

'What happened, Jess? Why he hit you? Who is he?' Luke looked at him seriously.

'Who? Mark?' Jess asked and shrugged again. 'He was my friend… I thought he was, but now I know that he just used me for money!'

'Why he says that you killed…'

'Wait!' Jess frowned. 'How do you know that?'

'Christopher is at home and he speaks with Lor right now!' Luke said quietly.

'Great! He ran to her!' Jess sounded sarcastically.

'Jess?' Rory woke up from his voice and he helped her sat on the sofa. 'What…' then she saw Luke. 'Oh, hi!'

'Hi, Rory!' Luke tried to smile. 'Little emotional today?'

'Yeah…' She shrugged and looked back at Jess. 'You have a black eye!' she informed him.

'I think I know…' he rolled eyes at the ice bag.

'What are you talking about my father?' Rory looked back at Luke. 'Where is he? Is he still here?'

Luke nodded.

'With your mother in our house…'

'I told him to leave…' Rory frowned.

'He probably thinks that she would help him to fix the things!' Luke shrugged.

'No!' Rory shook her head. 'He's gone too far this time! And teaming up with my grandmother… That was not the smartest thing!'

'He is your father, Rory…' Jess said quietly. 'I know you. You would forgive him eventually… '

'Did you forgive yours?' she shot him one look.

'You know that it's different!' Jess frowned again and removed the ice from his eye.

'It's not that much…'

'Kids! Mom is here!' Lorelai called from the door and entered in the house. She saw them immediately and joined them. 'Glad to see that you alright, Jess!' she said and sat beside Luke.

'In one piece…' He said and looked at her. 'What brings you here, mom?'

'Luke probably told you about Christopher and…'

'No! I don't want to see him now and I sure don't want to speak with him!' Rory said and looked at Jess. 'Jess is like that, because of him…'

'But Rory… He is truly sorry!' Lorelai tried once again. 'Normally I won't do this, but…'

'I said no, mom! And you can tell him that!' Rory took Jess hand. 'I was ready to call him! I was ready to forgive him, but…'

'He made a mistake, Rory!'

'Mistake! Huh!' Rory snapped and looked at her mother. 'That mistake caused Jess' injury.'

Lorelai silenced and looked at Luke for support. He was quiet too. She sighed and prepared for a long talk.


	154. Chapter 154 Chasing the past

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - why Lorelai pleaded for Christopher****; what is Luke's reaction; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 154**__** Chasing the past**_

Lorelai bit her lip and looked at her daughter. Rory held Jess' hand and looked so wounded, that her mother almost gave up talking. However, Chris had convinced her that his intentions were only to talk with Rory. He wanted to support his daughter. He wanted to be beside her. Loreali could understand his wish for that. Rory was his first child. He loved her, no matter how many mistakes he had done.

'Rory…' Lorelai asked her again. 'Can you please at least talk with him? Just a little talk…'

'No!' Rory said firmly.

'Rory!' Lorelai frowned.

'Easy with the voice here!' Jess frowned and Lorelai thought hat now he looked like his old self. The difference was that now he protected Rory. Even from her mother. 'She said no and I think that we all have to respect her decision!'

'Jess this is not…'

'This is my business! When it concerns Rory, it is my business and I'm not staying here, listening how you forcing her to do something that she don't want to!' Jess sounded angry and

Lorelai looked at him surprised.

'I don't forcing her…'

'Look at her face!' Jess said and Lorelai listened to him. Rory looked tired. She looked hurt and wounded. Her eyes bent down as her head rested on Jess' shoulder. She wanted his support now. It was obvious and Lorelai had to admit that this was not the right time for this talk.

'You are right, but what was I supposed to do?' she said.

'Have a trust in your daughter!' Jess frowned.

'Now you're insulting me!' Lorelai was ready for fight. 'I love my daughter!'

'And I love your daughter too!' Jess did not raise his voice. 'I'm only saying that now it's not the time and her father should've known that!'

'He loves her too Jess…' Lorelai said quietly.

'I love him too, mom!' Rory said and sighed tiredly. Jess reached and kissed her temple. She closed her eyes for one moment. 'However, that doesn't give him the right to come here and try to ruin my marriage!'

'Rory…' Lorelai said, but this time Luke intervened.

'I think that it is enough now!' he said with grumpy face. His eyes had narrowed and Lorelai looked at him strangely. Luke always had supported her, but now it looked like they had two different opinions.

'What that supposed to mean?' Lorelai looked at him.

'I think that we all are little nervous now, so it's better than…'

'We just are postponing all this!' Lorelai frowned. 'When we have a problem, we have to…'

'I know, Lor!' Luke snapped. 'Still… Forgive me my annoyance, but I got little upset when I found out about all this!'

'They just…'

'They just hate Jess and want him out of Rory's life!' Luke growled.

'Uncle Luke…' Jess tried to comfort him.

'No, Jess! Let's call the things with their real names here!' Luke was furious already. 'If they can they would destroy your life! Just proper opportunity…'

'This is my mother and the father of Rory you are talking about!' Lorelai looked insulted. 'I know you love Jess like your son, but…'

'I love Rory too and hurting Jess, they hurt her too! Can't you see it?' Luke stood up. 'Are they blind? These kids had so many problems before! Damn it! I just wish to punch that…'

'Luke!' Lorelai frowned. 'Punching someone is not the right decision now!'

'I know, but I so want that!'

'Me too!' Jess said quietly and everybody looked at him. 'Not Christopher!' he said seeing their shocking faces.

'Mark?' Rory asked.

'Mark! I just thought that I can escape, but…' Jess shook his head. 'He always was like this. The years didn't change him! Honestly, I wonder why he is still alive. Maybe he is still a dealer…'

'So that is true?' Luke asked and came close o his nephew. 'You never share about this…'

'I don't like to share at all…' Jess answered and looked at his uncle. 'There were dark times, and I don't want to remember about them! '

'What happened, Jess?' Lorelai asked and sat again. 'What happened then and why that guy hate you so much?'

'He don't hate me!' Jess shook his head. 'I hate him! He gave me two doses that night. One for the moment and one later. Vic took the both of them. He did not pay Mark, and I refused to pay him later. Then my mom sent me here.'

'You never said that you were using…' Luke frowned. 'Why?'

'Because I didn't!' Jess looked straight at him. 'That was supposed to be my first night!'

'But you were smoking…'

'I was and I stopped in the moment I found out about my illness.' Jess nodded.

'You had a hard life!' Lorelai said.

'I had, but then I came here and…' Jess stroked Rory's hair. 'I find her! She was and is now my salvation. She brought me back into life!'

'Am I?' Rory smiled at him softly.

'You know you do that!'

'See?' Luke pointed at them and looked Lorelai. 'See them! Your mother and Christopher tried to ruin all this!'

'Not again!' Lorelai pouted and rolled her eyes.

'Yes! Again, until you don't realize that Christopher has to wait!'

'He said…'

'I don't care what he said! I don't care what he want! I'm caring only about these two!' Luke grunted out.

'This is not fair!' Lorelai frowned. 'You know that I love them too! I want the best for them!'

'You do? Then why we are having this conversation?' Luke crossed arms before his chest.

'Because…'

'I'm tired!' Rory said quietly and took the attention. She did not like Lorelai and Luke fighting over her.

'Are you alright?' Jess asked her quietly and stroked her hair again.

'Sure.' Rory nodded and touched his worrying face. 'I'm just tired and I want to lie down now.'

'Okay…' Jess said and she saw the relief in his eyes. Then he looked at Luke and Lorelai. 'Could you excuse us?'

'Sure!' Luke said and watched as they climbing up the staircase. 'Call me later, Jess!'

'Okay.' Jess nodded.

'What now?' Lorelai said and Luke looked at her.

'What _'what'_?' he walked to the door and Lorelai followed him.

'I just thought that we have to talk!' she insisted and Luke rolled his eyes behind her back.

They leaved the house talking. Well, Lorelai talked and Luke tried to listen. Jess watched them through the window of his room. He knew that this was not the end of this. He knew that.


	155. Chapter 155 Ice Cream and talks

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - one hot day and one ice cream****;are there any place for lazy days in Mariano's; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 155**__** Ice Cream and talks**_

It was probably the hottest day of the year and Rory felt like she was going to melt by any second. July defiantly was not her month. Not when she was pregnant. Despite the air conditioner, she felt the sweat dripping out of her and soaked the new dress she got dressed. It was her fourth for the day.

Rory released one tired sigh and blinked against the sun, coming from the window. She waited for Jess. He went for some ice cream, but he was missing 30 min already. She frowned just in the moment when he entered in the house.

'Okay! The salvation is coming!' He said and handed her one of the plastic cups he held.

'What took you so long?' Rory asked and opened the cup. Jess placed one spoon in her hand.

'There were lots of people there! I swear! Taylor is a smart man!'

'Mm-mm…' Rory took her first spoon with ice cream. 'Caramel and nuts… I love caramel with nuts…' She skimmed the spoon and opened her eyes. Jess looked at her strangely.

'What?' she asked with full mouth.

'You look kind of… sexy!' He said and opened his cup too.

'Who? I?' Rory almost chocked. 'Look at me! I look like…'

'My wife, who eats ice cream in one very sexy way!' Jess said and stuck his spoon into the hard ice cream. 'Nice!' He said after that. 'But I prefer the ice cream from a cone.'

'Then why don't you buy it?' Rory was with full mouth again.

'Because it would melt it to the way here and… plus – I was with the car!' Jess said and finished his ice cream.

'You are so quick!' Rory widened her eyes after she saw him got off his chair. She was barely in the middle. 'You can get cold!'

'Nah!' Jess shook his head and hid in the kitchen. He showed back from there without the empty cup. 'I don't get cold! I never was!'

'Well…' Rory shrugged. 'If you saying…'

'I swear!' Jess sat beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder, still eating her ice cream. 'I never got ill, until…'

'Yeah, I know!' Rory said and rubbed his thigh. 'But now you are okay!'

'Hopefully long enough!' Jess said sarcastically and that made her look at him.

'What is that supposed to mean?' She asked and put the empty cup on the table.

Jess shrugged.

'Nothing! It's just… I can't allow myself hopes too much!'

'Why?' Rory asked. 'You are good and you are feeling good! Except…' She frowned. 'You're telling me the truth, right? You are good? And you don't hide anything from me?'

'What are you talking about?' Jess looked at her insulted. 'Of course I'm not lying to you! I'm feeling good! I'm feeling great actually! My black eye is already healing! See?' Jess pointed his eye.

'It's been over a week! You supposed to be good with that!' Rory said and touched his arm.

'Oh, I'm good! Just my ego hurts a bit!' Jess crooked his face.

'Why?'

'Why? You are seriously asking me that?' Jess frowned. 'I had to punch him! I had to punch him hard and what happened? Jeez!'

'I'm sure you would do that by any time, but now you have to be careful, Jess! You know that!'

'I know! I know!' Jess said and kissed her temple. 'Not that I didn't have inspiration…'

Rory could not suppress one quiet laugh.

'Thank God, Annie is at school! She don't have to hear this!'

'Why?'

'Because… she would want to follow her father's steps! She beat Daniel before! Her teacher said that she practically punched him!'

'Daniel was Dean's son?' Jess asked. He always seemed to forget that.

'Yup!'

'This is definitely my girl!' Jess said with pride in his voice, but Rory pinched him. 'Oh! What was that for?'

'Your daughter? And you want her to punch every boy standing in her way?'

'Hey! That's an idea!' Jess' face lit and Rory shook her head.

'And until when?'

'Until she gets old enough and realized that her father is the only man she could listen!' Jess nodded and Rory smiled again.

'Oh! You gonna be so jealous when she gets home with her first boyfriend!'

'I'm gonna make him run!' Jess said and Rory shook her head again.

'And how would you do that?'

'One father has his ideas!' Jess patted his head and Rory smiled at him.

'You are my bad boy for life!'

'See? You made a good choice!' Jess said and leaned to kiss her.

'I never doubt in that! You do!' she said after he pulled back.

'I'm not now!'

'That's good…' Rory cooed and snuggled in him.

'Yo kids! Mama is here! Who wants an ice cream?' Lorelai screamed from the door.

'We are here!' Rory screamed back and looked at Jess. He was frowned. 'Calm Jess! She is here just to see us…'

'I know!' he said, but his face stayed frown.

'I'm coming with peace!' Lorelai said and waved two cups with ice cream.

'I can see!' Rory nodded with smile. 'But we already ate…'

'Damn! So Taylor was right this time!' Lorelai murmured and then looked at Jess and Rory. 'So where I'm going to put these?'

'Let me…' Jess said and took the cups.

'How is he? Still grumpy?' Lorelai asked and looked at her daughter, after Jess' disappearance into the kitchen.

'Give him a time!' Rory smiled. 'You know him, mom! You know him well already!'

'Fill me in! Week after… How the things going?' Lorelai studied her face.

'If you ask about if I'm ready to talk with my dad…' Rory shifted on the sofa. 'No, I don't! I need little tranquility right now… at least until baby's born. Jess needs it too.'

'You think that it's gonna be too emotional?' Lorelai shook her head.

'I'm sure!' Rory nodded. 'I'll talk with him! I promise, but… Not now!'

'Okay… I'm not gonna say a word more!' Lorelai said and leaned back on her chair.

'Jeez! I want to see that!' Jess had heard her last words and joined at them. He sat back next to Rory and hugged her through her waist. Lorelai noticed how his hand drew small circles there. Then she looked at Rory's face and saw the relief in her eyes.

'Don't mock with me, boy!' Lorelai hissed playfully.

'I'm just saying that this would be something interesting to watch!' Jess shrugged.

'Ha-ha! Very funny!' Lorelai crossed her arms before her chest.

'You can't hear me, but I'm laughing on the inside!' Jess lifted up one eyebrow.

'You are laughing?' Lorelai made surprised face. 'Be careful or I may believe you!'

'Mom!' Rory interrupted their conversation. 'I think you both could call it truce!'

'Me? Never!' Lorelai winked at Jess. 'Do you give up, my boy?'

'Well…' Jess pretended that he seriously thought about that.

'What? Are you serious? Jess Mariano is giving up?' Lorelai laughed on his face.

'Usually I don't, but…' He looked at Rory. 'If she wants me to stop, then… I'll spare you!'

'Oh! That was cruel!' Lorelai crossed hands on her chest. 'I'm insulted! You spare me?'

'Jess, seriously… don't!' Rory looked at him with serious face, but he saw the playful flames in her eyes.

'Why? I thought, because she is your mother and…'

'I get it! She is too old and you are doing all this for me?' Rory joined in his game. 'You are so kind to spare one old woman from your sharp tongue…'

Lorelai coughed loudly.

'See how much I love you?' Jess pretended that he didn't heard Lorelai's cough.

'I know you do!' Rory pretended also and reached to kiss him.

Lorelai coughed even louder.

'Mom, are you alright?' Rory looked at her. 'Are you getting cold?'

'So I see you take his side now!' She frowned playfully. 'Against your mother! Nice!'

'Well I live with him…' Rory smiled, but then frowned. 'Oh!'

'What?' Jess turned serious again.

'Noting, it's just kicking! Relax!' She touched his cheek. 'You know that I'm in seventh month, so…'

'It's more intensive now! I know, but that don't make me less concerned!'

'I know and I love you for that!' Rory said and saw his crooked smile.

'Kids!' Lorelai coughed. 'Mom is still here!'

'We know, mom!' Rory winked at her. 'If you aren't we probably would…'

'No! Stop!' Lorelai covered her ears. 'I don't want to know!'

'I was going to say eat!' Rory gave one innocent look to Jess. 'But if you are not hungry…'

'Did someone mention food?' Lorelai uncovered her ears and her eyes shined.

'You are so predictable…' Jess smiled and stood up.

'Insulting again?' Lorelai frowned.

'You want to taste my chicken with special souse?' Jess lifted up his eyebrows.

'Suddenly I felt that I like you now…' Lorelai blinked playfully.

'I thought that!' Jess smiled and entered in the kitchen.

'He looks better!' Lorelai shared with Rory.

'Yeah, I think he does…' She smiled, but her eyes were thoughtful.


	156. Chapter 156 Educational Problems

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Luke and Lorelai talking about Jess and Rory****; what is Jess' opinion about Annie's education; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 156**__** Educational Problems**_

Lorelai returned home later than usual. After her visit to Rory and Jess, she went to see how the things were in the Inn. It was full and Sookie deal with it well. She spoke little with her friend and then drove straight home. Luke was already there. She was surprised. Usually he was in the diner at that time. Now he had stretched his legs on the table and watched TV. He had seen her walking in. Lorelai was sure, but his face was dark.

'Good evening!' She said and pulled off her shoes.

'Evening!' He murmured.

'Oh, come on! It's been a week already!' Lorelai snapped and sat beside him. Luke did not look at her. 'We can call it truce!'

'For what?' Luke asked, but his eyes did not miss the TV. 'We are fine!'

'Luke!' She touched his arm and he looked at her.

'What? I told you that we are fine! What else do you want from me?'

'You are grumpy whole week!' Lorelai said and frowned.

'I'm not!'

'You are pouting!'

'I'm not!'

'And you're acting like a child now!'

'I'm not and would you stop? I'm missing the game, because of you!' He snapped and looked back the screen. Lorelai grabbed the remote control from his hands and switched off the TV.

'Hey! What the hell are you doing?' Luke almost jumped from surprise. 'I was watching this!'

'I don't care!' Lorelai snapped. 'I what to talk with you!'

'We are talking, Lor! Give me back the remote…' Luke reached his hand, but Lorelai shook her head.

'Nope! I want to talk now!'

'You are insane!' Luke crossed his arms before his chest. 'Okay, talk quick! I'm listening!'

'Why are you acting so weird whole week?' Lorelai said and studied his face.

'I'm acting as usual!' Luke frowned.

'No! You are acting weird and I want to know why!'

'I don't know what the hell you are talking about!' Luke got off the coach and stood behind the window.

'You do know! Don't play innocent on me! You know what I'm talking about!' Lorelai got off the couch too.

'No, I don't!' Luke hissed.

'If it's because Jess, we call it truce this afternoon! I went to see Rory and…'

'You what?' Luke looked at her surprised. 'You went to talk with her again?'

'Ha!' Lorelai jumped and pointed at him. 'I knew it! I knew it! I was right!'

'Whatever!' Luke waved his hand and sat back on the couch.

'It's not like that!'

'It is!' Luke snapped and frowned.

'What is really bothering you, Luke! You can tell me!'

'It's nothing!'

'It is something!' Lorelai insisted.

'Okay! Fine! You want to know what is wrong with me? I can tell you!' he jumped off the couch again. 'It's Jess and Rory!'

'Jess and Rory?' Lorelai looked at him surprised. 'What about them?'

'Not only them… It's Christopher and Emily too! I'm sick of this!'

'Of what?'

'What gives them the right to mess in their life?' Luke growled. 'Christopher and Emily… Jeez, Lor! They tried to destroy Rory's family! What is wrong with them? I thought that they love your daughter!'

'They do!' Lorelai said.

'It's really hard to believe in that!' Luke said sarcastically.

'They love Rory and want what is the best for her!'

'And Jess is not the best for her?'

'Well, my mother didn't like him at first…'

'Didn't like him?'

'Fine! She hated him and now…'

'There is not any different!' Luke snapped. 'Christopher didn't like him too if I remember correctly what you told me! And he didn't even meet with him before.'

'Luke…'

'Jess told me, okay!' Luke frowned even more. 'Rory told him about his suggestion for abortion! He hurt her, Lorelai! Why it's so difficult for you to believe in that?'

'It's not difficult!' Lorelai frowned too. 'I even had a fight with him about that before, but he is really sorry Luke!'

'Yeah, I can tell!' he said sarcastically. 'Listening Emily and bringing her a man from Jess' past! Really good!'

'He made a mistake!'

'He screwed the things! Big time! Forgive me for not being nice with him! He just threatened Jess' life!'

'You are overreacting!'

'You are acting like…' Luke stopped and lifted up his hands. 'Let's stop now! Okay? We both are angry and…'

'You are angry. I'm just talking!' Lorelai narrowed her eyes. 'There is no big deal! I talked with Jess already and he said…'

'He would say whatever to make you feel better! Don't you get it? You know how hard is all this for him? That boy is suffered enough, Lor! I don't what to see him hurt again!'

'You think I want that?' Lorelai crooked her face.

'Well, you choose Christopher side, don't you?' Luke snapped.

'I'm not taking a side! I just thought that if they talk…'

'What? What that could change? Rory told you that she don't want to talk with him! She told you numerous times already! Why don't you listen to her?'

'He is her father!' Lorelai insisted.

'And she is your daughter and you should respect her decisions!'

'You are going too far, Luke!'

'No! You wanted to talk? Now you are going to listen! I know I am not a parent, but I love Jess as my own son! He was here only for awhile, but still… I want what is the best for him! I really want, but I don't tell him what to do! I'm not trying to mess with his life!'

'You are saying…'

'You are going to listen!' Luke snapped and she frowned even more, but remained silence.

'I'm saying that your try for help is not help at all! You can't force things Lorelai! You let them happen! And if I see Christopher here again, trying to ruin Jess' family… I won't give him a time even to say 'hi'!'

'Are you serious?'

'Do I look like I'm joking?' Luke crossed arms before his chest.

'I just wanted to help!' Lorelai said quietly.

'I know, but…'

'I know…' she said and looked at him. 'I won't do that anymore!'

'Good!' he said and nodded. 'Now we are fine?'

'We are fine!' Lorealai said and smiled.

Meanwhile, Jess and Rory were with Annie and helped her with her homework. She sat beside them on their bed and Jess thought her how to write.

'Are you sure about that?' Rory asked him quietly. 'They don't want from them to know that!'

'They don't want from the kids to know how to write?' Jess looked at her surprised. 'But she has to go to school next year! Plus, this is a summer kindergarten! They supposed to give them extra lessons!'

Rory shook her head.

'The lessons are the same…'

'Well, then my daughter are going to be different! She's going to be clever!' Jess said stubbornly and Rory hid one smile. She was wondering when that moment would come. He thought about her education already.

Jess probably would be against Chilton. She was sure. Soon they had to talk about that. When they had a time, of course…

'I'm ready!' Annie squealed.

'Let me see!' Jess took her notebook. 'Mh-mm… that's good!'

'Can I play now? Please, daddy! Please!' Annie made her puppy face and Rory bit her lip not to laugh.

'It's okay! You can play!' Jess said finally.

'Yay!' Annie squealed again and kissed her parents before leaving the room.

'I think she got that from me!' Jess said and wrapped one arm around Rory's shoulders.

'What?' She asked and rested head on his shoulder.

'Good memory…' Jess said and she smiled lightly.

'I thought about her lack of interest about studying…' Rory teased him.

'Ha-ha! I'm laughing if you didn't notice!' Jess said sarcastically.

'I'm saying that with good feeling…'

'Yeah, right!' Jess pouted, but saw her frown face and slipped his hand on her waist. 'Better?' he asked and she nodded with closed eyes.

'We should talk about Annie's education…' Rory said quietly.

'When we have time…' Jess rested his head on hers. 'Let's first take care for this baby…'

'Yeah… and we have two very energetic twins!' Rory said with soft smile.

'Don't remind me! I had to run after them the whole day! Now they sleep peacefully…'

'That's good!'

'Yeah… that's good… They are happy and healthy! That was all I was hoping for!' Jess made shot pause. 'I'm hoping for this one too…'


	157. Chapter 157 Secrets in the family

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Rory's hiding something from Jess****; Jess is hiding something from Rory; who's hiding what; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 157**__** Secrets in the family **_

August was even hotter than July. Rory's stomach grew more and that created difficulties with her walking. It was normal of course. She was in her eight month. She kept telling that to herself, but the nasty feeling was still there.

Christopher had not called few weeks now, so Rory could breathe normally. Her mother did not rush her to talk with him, so she was grateful for that too. Annie was at home already. The summer school was over and her little girl spent all of her time in home. She and Jess loved to play in the front yard and Rory and the twins watching them from the porch.

Sometimes, Jess took the twins too and they all make fun. Annie laughed on their funny faces. However, she helped them, when someone fell down. She was a good sister. Rory could see that. Jess could see that too. Rory was glad to see the smile back on his face. She felt him relieved now. No wonder why, considered the fact that they had some peaceful few weeks. Her appetite was back and he got calmed about that. There was not any sign of a worry on his face now. Still, she had the feeling that he was not completely honest with her. His eyes looked at her carefully when she moved around the house.

He did not share and Rory did not ask. They both knew that he could not felt completely relaxed. Jess had told her about his scare back in the hospital. That scare was still in his eyes, every time he looked at her. That was something that he hardly could hide. No matter how hard he tried to do that.

It was the second week of August. Rory was sitting on her bed. She had borrowed Jess' laptop and for her nice surprise, she saw that he was writing again. That was no all – he was writing two books at the same time.

She ate apple and her eyes stared at the PC, when Jess got inside of the room.

'Oh, boy! That is good!' She exclaimed and bit piece of the apple.

'What is good?' Jess asked her and she saw him standing right next to her.

'Um, nothing!' She said and closed the laptop with guilty expression on her face. 'I just got an e-mail… from Lane! She said…'

'You are lying?' Jess asked and crooked his face. However, he did not look like he was mad. Obviously, he felt pleasure of catching her rummaged in his stuff.

'I'm not lying!' Rory frowned. 'And you are insulting me!'

'You know, I can easily check the last activity…' Jess reached and took the laptop from her hands.

'You don't trust me? Oh…' Rory bit her lip.

'See? When I see you rolling your eyes… or looking down – you are lying! That's a sign!'

'Oh, really?' She asked and noticed not to do that anymore.

'Really…' Jess dragged the words. He jumped on the bed next to her and placed the laptop on his lap. 'So, let's see what…'

'You know you have to trust me, right?' Rory distracted him with one kiss.

'Okay…' Jess licked his lips after that. 'I know you are bribing me right now, but I'm weak… Go on!'

She smiled and touched his face with the back of her fingers.

'You know that I love you…' She said and kissed him again.

'Mh-mm… very weak…' He murmured and almost closed the laptop.

'You have to share more with me.' Rory said with serious face.

'What I have to share?' Jess frowned.

'I mean.. I'm your wife, right?'

'Right…'

'You can trust me for anything…'

'Okay, now I'm really curious…' Jess opened his laptop, but Rory turned his face back to her. 'You know that I'm going to see that eventually!' Jess said ironically.

'I want to write an article for this!' Rory said carefully. 'After the baby, of course…' She frowned. 'My mind just melted right now…'

'You want to write an article about what?' He asked her with strange voice.

'About… Your new book!'

'I thought you wrote it already!' He rubbed his chin. 'Wait a minute! I even read it!'

'I want to write an article about your new book… books!' she said quietly. 'Please don't get mad at me! I just saw it and I meant only to throw just one look…. But then… I kind of… read it…Um… Why are you smiling?'

'I knew that!' Jess said and caressed her cheek. 'I just like to see you blushing!'

'Oh, you!' Rory punched his arm. 'Why you…'

'Because you are sweet doing that!' he said and rubbed his arm.

'Oh, I'm sweet? Just wait for this baby to be born and you'll see how sweet I can be!'

'I can't wait for that!' Jess said still smiling, but he looked at her stomach. Rory didn't miss that look.

'I'm okay, Jess! You can be calm!' She said and took his hand. 'You know that I'm okay…'

'I know, but…' He looked at her. His eyes were full with love and care.

'I know…' Rory said and placed his hand on her stomach. She left her over his. 'I have a feeling about this one!'

'What feeling?'

'I think I know what would be – boy or girl? I know!' Rory said and looked at him with shine in her eyes. 'Do you wanna know?'

'No!' Jess shook his head and reached his other hand to stroke her hair. 'I don't want to know! I just want to be healthy! I want you to be healthy!'

'I know…' Rory said. 'I know that you won't stop worry about me! It's just…'

'It's good to know that you are feeling good!' Jess stretched his arm and hugged her. Rory rested her head on his shoulder. 'Feel free to share that! However… I won't stop worry about you!'

'Until baby's born?' Rory asked and felt him laughed quietly.

'As long as I'm breathing!' He said. 'I'll never stop worrying about you! Don't you get it? You are my life now! You are my…'

'Everything?' Rory finished his sentence.

'Yeah…' Jess nodded.

'I know that feeling…' Rory said and shifted more comfortable.

'It's good to know that too…' Jess said and kissed her.

'Something else bothers you?' Rory asked, feeling the strange note in his voice.

'Nope!' He said, but his answer was too quickly. 'I'm good!'

'Can I trust you?' Rory asked once again. However, she already felt that Jess was hiding something again. It was something big, or at least serious enough. He acted as if there was nothing, but… Rory knew him well already. She knew his attitude when he was hiding something. She knew that as he knew when she was lying.

Rory was not surprised that he did not answer. He just smiled at her and kissed her soft lips. That left her even more confused than before. It was not his health, because she still checking his medication. He took them regularly. Moreover, he did not show any indications of getting worse. Therefore, it must be something else. What was it?


	158. Chapter 158 Where have you been?

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - ****Jess is hiding something from Rory; is it so serious; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 158**__** Where have you been?  
**_

When Rory opened her eyes on the next morning, she felt that something was different. Jess was not beside her and the house was quiet. Usually it was not like that those days. Her heart raced and she tried to stand up quickly. It was not an easy job, considering her huge stomach. Still, Rory succeeded to stand up and looked around the room.

'Jess?' She called him, although she knew that he was not there.

Some strange feeling clenched her heart and Rory rushed out of the room. She checked Annie's room and twins' room. Jess was not there either.

'Jess?' She called once again when she went downstairs.

The quiet in the house suffocated her. Rory opened the front door and went to see the car. It was not there either.

'Oh my God, Jess! What have you done?' She whispered with trembling voice and got back in the house.

Rory went straight back into their room. When she opened the wardrobe, she saw that all the bags were there along with Jess' clothes. He had not touched anything. His laptop was lying on the cupboard along his cell phone. Then she rushed into the bathroom and opened his cupboard. His pills were there.

'Damn it, Jess! Where are you?' Rory whispered again to herself. That was serious. No matter where he had gone, he still needed his pills. However, Jess had not taken them. That was more than serious – that was really bad. If Rory was concerned before, now she was terrified.

She had to be more insistent last night. She had to talk to him. Why she didn't do that? Why she just left him, distract her. She knew Jess and his moods. He was bad last night. Rory felt that.

'I'm an idiot!' She patted her forehead. The baby kicked her and she frowned. 'I deserve that! Where is your daddy now? Huh! Nice, Rory! Relly nice!' She talked to herself as she grabbed the phone.

'_My kiddo! How are ya?'_ Lorelai's voice echoed from the receiver.

'Mom…' Rory coughed nervously and sat on the bed. 'Jess is missing!' She said in one breath.

'_What?'_ Lorelai almost screamed. _'How… Did she left you? I swear if…'_

'He didn't take any clothes and…' Rory made short pause. 'His pills also…'

'_Oh my…'_ Lorelai lowered her voice. _'Stay there, I'm coming!' _

'Sure…' Rory said and hung up the phone. Then she dialed Luke's number.

'_Rory?'_ His voice was concerned.

'Hi, Luke…' She said quietly. 'Haven't you seen Jess this morning?'

'_Nope! I saw him yesterday! He looked pretty fine to me! Why? Is it something wrong?' _

'Um… I don't know how to tell you this, but… he is missing!' Rory said quietly and her voice cracked. 'And I'm scared!'

'_Okay, alright… Calm down, Ror! Maybe there is possible explanation for this!' _

'His clothes are here and his pills also… He… has to take his pills regularly! It's dangerous…' Rory cried.

'_It's okay! I'm coming __to you. Just… stay calm!'_ Luke said and closed the phone. Rory smirked and threw her cell on the bed. She cupped her face and inhaled deeply. Something had happened. Something, Jess had hid from her. What was it!

Rory checked again her children. They were still sleeping. Usually they did not wake up so early. Rory was glad for that now. She could not hide her worry and her scare for Jess.

She was sitting in the living room,, when her mother rushed in the house.

'Rory?' she yelled from the door.

'In here!' she answered weakly and saw her mother walked in. 'Thanks for coming here, mom!' Rory said and hugged her mother. Lorelai kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. Then they both sat on the sofa.

'Please! I had to! How are you? What happened?' She spoke quickly.

'I…'

'Rory?' That was Luke.

'In here, sniffy!' Lorelai called him and Luke walked ii. He went straight to Rory and sat beside her.

'What happened? Where is Jess?' He asked with worrying face.

'I don't know!' Rory answered and played with her fingers. 'He wasn't here this morning!'

'But… What about last night?' Lorelai asked her. 'Did you guys fought or something?'

'No!' Rory shook her head. 'We talked about… our stuff. Although… he looked upset!'

'Did he…'

'No! He didn't tell me!' Rory said with trembling voice. 'I asked him, but he said that everything is okay! I shouldn't have…' Her voice cracked.

'Sh-sh…' Lorelai hugged her daughter. She wrapped arm around her shoulders. 'Everything would be okay… You'll see!' She said and looked at Luke. He was worried.

'His pills are here…' Rory cried. 'He has to take them! Three times a day!'

'Sh-sh… calm down!' Lorelai rubbed her arm. 'It's not good for the baby!'

'Maybe he left, because of that!' Rory said and sniffed. 'Maybe it's my fault…'

'Don't say that!' Luke touched her hair. 'You know that Jess is not like that! He loves your family! He loves his kids!'

'Yes, but…' Rory sniffed again.

'I'm sure that he will explain when he comes back!' Lorelai said and hoped for that.

'If he comes back…' Rory said quietly.

'What are you talking about?' Luke spoke softly. 'Of course he will! He would never leave you again! He spoke with me last night. He told me about your talk about Annie and…'

'He told you that?'

'Yeah… He told me how happy he is to have you!' Luke's words made her feel better, but not less concerned.

'So it's not for me or the baby?'

'How could you even think about that? Jess loves you, Rory! Everyone could see that!' Lorelai tried to calm her.

'Then what? What made him run away like this?' Rory rubbed her eyes.

'I don't know…' Luke answered honestly. 'But I'm sure that he'll be home soon! You'll see!' He said and really hoped for that.

'I'm sorry I called you…' Rory said to both of them.

'Don't talk like that!' Lorelai rubbed her arm.

'You know that we love you and you can count on us!' Luke caressed her hair.

'I just… I'm so worrying!'

'We know hun! We are too!' Lorelai said and she looked at Luke above Rory's head.

The morning turned into noon and then came the evening. Jess still was missing. Annie asked where was her father and Luke said that he was on a trip, but he would com back soon. Then Lorelai went to make her comp-any and left Rory with Luke. He tried to make her eat, but Rory was too nervous to eat. She ate though. She did that for the baby.

By the end of the evening, Rory was completely sure that something wrong had happened to Jess. Maybe he had a car crash, or something had happened to him, because he had spent the whole day without his pills…

Then she heard the noise of their car outside.

'It's him!' Rory suddenly snapped and got off the sofa.

'What?' Luke just walked out of the kitchen.

'Jess!' Rory said as she rushed out trough the front door.

First thing, she saw was his tired face. Even in the small light, coming from the porch, the wrinkles on his face were obvious. Rory froze. He did not look good. He looked exhausted, as if he had driven whole day.

'Jess…' Her voice was barely a whisper, but he heard her and his eyes studied her face. He looked hurt. 'Jess, what happen? Why…' She did not finish. He had crossed the small space between them and hugged her tightly.

'I need you…' Rory heard his cracked voice in her hair and she hugged him trough his waist.

'I'm here…' She said and felt his body trembled in her hands. 'I'm here…'


	159. Chapter 159 Dirty and pure

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - ****Jess is hiding something from Rory; is it so serious; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 159**__** Dirty and pure**_

_One__ day earlier…_

Jess felt good. For the first time since long ago, he felt good. His family was around him. They were loved him and supported him. His family – Rory, their kids, Luke and Lorelai. He had to expect that. Life thought him that his way would not be easy.

When the phone rang at the early afternoon, Jess had not prepared. He had not, but he should be.

'Hallo?' He said in the receiver.

'Hm... Jess? You probably can't remember me, but…'

'T J…' Jess clenched the receiver and sat on the sofa.

'Yeah…' TJ coughed. 'It's about your mother…'

'I figured…' Jess said sarcastically. 'What she did this time?'

'She, mh-mm…'

'Come on! Spill it!'

'She started to drunk, Jess…' TJ said quietly.

'So? Why's that have to be my problem?' Jess asked rough. 'She is your wife! You deal with her!'

'She says that she is like that because of you!' TJ said.

'Why me?'

'Because, you're refusing to talk with her! I cannot do that anymore Jess! I cannot watch her like that! Our daughter, she is…' TJ silenced for one minute. 'Liz is her mother too… She is your sister! Please talk to her, Jess!'

'I can't do that!' Jess said with low voice.

'Why not?'

'I have a family too! My wife is pregnant and is risky pregnancy! I have to stay with her! She needs me…'

'Your mother also needs you!' TJ snapped.

'I also needed her, TJ! I watched her in the same condition as she is now! I was a child then! I needed a mother, and she didn't care! Well, I don't care now! Tell her that!' Jess said and closed the phone angrily.

He said that… He said that, but this was so far from the truth. No matter what she was, Liz still was his mother. However, she had lost him from the moment she had preferred the bottle and pills instead of him.

Jess gulped painfully and grabbed his head. What he supposed to do now? He was right. She had hurt him before. He was right to feel in this way now. TJ had told him about his sister. Jess had not seen her long ago. She probably was a teenager now or just entered in these years. The memories of her mother in that age had to be good.

Jess felt confused. Maybe he had to talk with Rory and she could help him.

He stood up and went upstairs to their room. Jess changed his mind from the moment he saw her. She looked so fragile and tired. The last thing she needed was his problems. Therefore, Jess smiled and went for her. Rory was reading the rough material for his books. He had seen her doing that in the moments when she thought that he was sleeping. Judging by her guilty expression, she was doing that again.

Jess teased her little about that. They teased one another. He even managed to steal some kisses from her. He almost fooled her. Almost…

'Something else bothers you?' Rory asked.

'Nope!' He said, but his answer was too quickly. 'I'm good!'

'Can I trust you?' Rory asked once again.

He kissed her instead of an answer. She was too tired or exhausted to dig into the problem. Jess was not sure was that good or bad? Couple of hours later, while she was sleeping in his arms, Jess already knew what he supposed to do. He had to talk with his mother. He had to make her listen to him. Liz had missed his childhood. She had to be there for her daughter now.

Rory shifted in her dream and Jess hugged her tightly. His palm rested on her stomach and he felt one tiny kick. One soft smile appeared on his face. His child… As if it told him that he had made the right choice.

Jess sighed in the darkness. His mother lived near Hartford. It was not so far away. Jess though that it was not necessary to talk with Rory. She had enough cares already. He had to do that by himself. So, he sneaked out of the house and got in the car.

It was about 8 AM when he arrived. Liz's house was dark and quiet. The garage was open and the car was missing. Some nasty feeling grabbed his heart. He gout out of his car and rushed into the house. It was quiet in there too. Then he heard it. The sound of shattered glass. Strangely how, that reminded him about his childhood. Jess bent down his shoulders and walked in the kitchen. He knew what was going to see. He was right.

His mother stood there, pouring some alcohol in one dirty glass. The remains of one shattered bottle were lying in her feet. She wore some slatternly robe and her hair had disheveled. Jess shook his head. That was the mother from his past.

'Liz…' He called her quietly and she jumped from surprise.

'Jess?' Her eyes widened. She obviously was trying to focus him.

'Why are you doing this?' He asked bitterly without moving from his place. 'Why are you destroying your life again?'

'I wanted to talk to you! I wanted to fix things… ' She licked her lips and tried two steps to him, but she lost her balance and Jess caught her. He supported her to the living room and dropped her on the couch. 'I wanted to fix things with you…' Her voice was quiet and she slowed the vocals. 'And I heard you called her mom! Her! Not me…'

'Who?' Jess didn't sit. He preferred to stand still. 'Lorelai?'

'Yup! Her…'

'She deserved this, Liz!' Jess rubbed his eyes. 'Is that a way you are going to win me back? Getting drunk again!'

'What else I…'

'I told you I'm not ready! I told Jimmy I am not ready! Seeing you now, makes me think that I'm not gonna be ready soon!' Jess clenched his teeth, trying to stay calm. It was hard, seeing his mother so helplessness. 'Why don't you think about your daughter? Do you think about her at all?'

'Of course I…'

'You are not! You are thinking only for yourself! You always were like that and you did not change! I thought that you are different, Liz!' Jess grabbed her and dragged her to the mirror in the hallway. 'Look at you! Look!' He hissed.

'No, Jess, please…' Liz hid her face behind her hands.

'That's how your husband sees you! That's how your daughter sees you!' Jess turned her with face to him. 'You are making the same mistake now! The same mistake like when I was a child!'

'No, I just…'

'You just need to grow up! You just need to become and adult and take responsibility of your actions!' Jess hissed. It was hurting him to act with her in that way, but he had to. Liz would not listen to him otherwise.

'Like you did?' she asked him quietly.

'Like I did! I met Rory. She changed me! She believed in me and made me feel like I was something more than piece of crap! She told me that I could do more in this life! She is my family now and I don't want you near her or my children! Ever!'

'Jess, please! I… I made a mistake! Do not shut me out! I just…'

'Where is your husband? Your daughter?' He released his grip and she almost lost balance again. 'It's nearly 10 in the morning and you are already drunk! They left you Liz! They left you, because you are like this!'

'No! They didn't… they…' She looked confused and Jess smiled bitterly.

'See you can't even remember that! Fix your life and then come to me! I want to see that you are getting better! I want to see that you are fine and fixed your family, before you come near me, or my children!'

'Jess, please…' Liz pleaded and Jess closed his eyes. He felt like the little boy he was before. It was awful times then…

'No! I'm not the one you can lean now, Liz! Not anymore!' He said and ran out of the house. He was deaf for her screams after him. He got in the car and drove away, hurry to lave her behind him.

Jess stopped in the middle of his way back home. E was shocked and terrified. He got scared again. Liz made him feel in this way. That was something that Jess would not forgive her. He leaned head on his hands, gripping the wheel. It was her fault for making him feel in that way. However, he carried his part of that guilt. He had allowed her. Liz probably never would have changed. She still was the same selfish person. She still thought about her problems and her cares first. Jess smiled bitterly. She and Jimmy were so look alike… His father had tried suicide to make him call. Now his mother was on her old way back to alcohol and drugs.

'I am not going to be the same! I am not going to be like them! I am not going to be!' Jess repeated those words like mantra.

He was totally cracked and needed to think now. Therefore, he stood there while the daylight turned into darkness. Hen he remembered…

'Rory!' He had not called her. He had not even left a note. She probably thought that he had left her again. Jess cursed and switched on the engine. He was home an hour later. The whole house lightened. What a difference! He smiled bitterly and got out of the car. Then the front door opened and Rory showed from there.

'Jess…' Her voice was barely a whisper, but he heard her and his eyes studied her face. He looked hurt. 'Jess, what happen? Why…' She did not finish. He had crossed the small space between them and hugged her tightly.

'I need you…' Rory heard his cracked voice in her hair and she hugged him trough his waist.

'I'm here…' She said and felt his body trembled in her hands. 'I'm here…'

'I'm sorry I didn't call I…' Jess held her tightly. He needed her. He needed her like the air right now. She was so pure. Not like his mother. Rory brought the light and the love in his life. 'I'm sorry!' He said that again and felt that she understood him.

'What happened?' Rory asked him quietly.

'Let's go inside…' Jess said and they both entered in the house.


	160. Chapter 160 The real thing

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - ****Jess is coming back home; can he talks about his mother; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 160**__** The real thing **_

Jess and Rory entered inside of the house. Luke and Lorelai already were in the living room. Lorelai frowned from the moment she saw Jess. However, her look dropped quickly on her daughter. Rory shook her head barely noticeable and Lorelai caught the message. It was not the time for arguing. She nodded with agreement and grabbed Luke's hand. He looked at her and she shook her head as Rory before that. Luke frowned, but nodded too.

'Hi, Jess!' Lorelai coughed. 'Are you hungry? I cooked…' Jess threw her one strange look. 'Okay, Luke cooked.'

'No, thank you…' Jess said and sat on the near chair. He moved foreword and leaned his elbows on his knees.

'Are you sure?' Rory asked and dragged one chair near him. She sat and touched his forehead. 'You don't look good!'

'Just headache… I'll be good soon as…'

'I am going to give it to you your pills!' Luke said went upstairs.

'You have to eat something first.' Lorelai added and went in the kitchen.

'I see you called them!' Jess said and looked at Rory. She did not pull back. Her eyes followed his moves with concern. Jess leaned his head on his hands.

'I didn't know what to do…' Rory said. 'You didn't call, left your cell…'

'I'm sorry! I…' Jess rubbed his temples. 'I should've told you, but…'

'It's okay…' Rory rubbed his back calmingly. 'Tell me what happened? Where have you been?'

'I…' Jess said, but Lorelai interrupted him.

'Here it is – your sandwich! Don't worry! Luke made it! It's not me!' Jess lifted his face to look at her. She stood there, holding the plate with the sandwich.

'I'm not hungry…' Jess said quietly. 'I just said…'

'But you have to eat my boy!' Lorelai insisted and waited for him to take the plate from her hand.

'But…'

'I don't want to hear a word more!' She snapped. 'You just have to look your face now and you'll understand how right I am!'

'Thanks!' Jess said and tried to smile. Lorelai was the first mother figure in his life. He was confused at the beginning of their relationship. Now, when she accepted him in her daughter's life, Jess could understand her better. He could understand why she acted weird sometimes. She just wanted to protect Rory.

'Don't look at me! Eat now! I wanna see that plate empty!' Lorelai insisted.

'I'm gonna try!' Jess smiled bitterly. Maybe she loved him as a son? It was true that she called him 'my boy' and insisted of him to call her 'mom'. However, Jess thought that she was doing all of this because of Rory. Now, he almost could swear that Lorelai loved him as her child. She looked really concerned about him.

'You look… sad?' Lorelai studied his face as he tried to eat the sandwich.

'I'm… disappointed…' Jess answered and handed her the empty plate.

'Disappointed?' Lorelai took the empty plate and went in the kitchen. When she came back, her eyes looked at him with concern. 'Why you are disappointed, Jess?'

'I…'

'Here!' This time Luke was the one, who interrupted him. He held three phials with Jess' pills. 'I wasn't sure about, which…' He said.

'Give me them!' Rory reached and took the phials. Luke watched her as she pulled out the needed pills and placed them at Jess' hand. Lorelai handed him water and everybody watched him as he took the pills.

'Are you ready to talk now?' Luke looked at him.

'Luke!' Rory snapped. She didn't know why, but she felt the need of protecting Jess. It was like he was someone of her child.

'I'm sorry!' Luke lifted up his hands. 'I just need to know why he disappeared for the whole day! We all were concerned here!'

'I went to see Liz!' Jess asid quietly and closed his eyes for one moment.

'Why?' Lorelai asked. 'Was it something wrong?'

'TJ called me yesterday…' Jess frowned and rubbed his eyes. Rory knew that when was in pain now, but didn't say a word. She felt that he had a need to talk.

'Liz's new husband?' Luke asked and sat on the sofa, close to Lorelai.

'The same…' Jess chuckled bitterly. 'Apparently, she started drinking again!'

'What?' Luke almost yelled.

'Luke! Paste yourself and let the boy talk!' Lorelai shot him one look.

'I'm sorry, go on…' Luke frowned. 'So TJ called you and…'

'He said that she started drinking, because of me!'

'That's nonsense!' Rory snapped and Jess looked at her briefly. 'How can he blame you…'

'She told him!'

'Then she is crazy!' Lorelai frowned. 'I'm sorry, Luke! I know that she is your sister, but putting the blame on your child…' She shook her head. 'I can't understand that! I really can't!'

'It's okay!' Luke said and took her hand. 'I can't understand that either!'

'So…' Jess coughed. 'I wasn't sure if I have to go! However… I thought that she is my mother despite everything, and… I went to see her!'

'She wasn't there?' Luke studied his face. 'That's why you…'

Jess shook his head.

'Oh, no! She was there and she was already drunk!'

'What?' Rory took his hand and Jess looked at her. 'You must've been shocked!'

'I wasn't…' Jess smiled sadly and touched Rory's face. 'It was like I was seeing my past with her! Like when I was child… '

'That's awful…' Rory felt sad for him.

'It was… ' Jess tried to stay calm. 'However, I went there and TJ had left along with my sister! Liz didn't look like she care about that! She…' Jess rubbed his eyes again. 'She said that was the only way to make me talk with her!'

'Oh God!' Lorelai was shocked.

'Yup! That's Liz!' Luke looked angry.

'I told her to get clean, before she could make any try to talk to me or my family!' Jess chuckled bitterly once again. 'I left her there in ears and I'm not sure if she's gonna remember all this…'

'I'll make sure of it!' Luke said with faded face.

'Uncle Luke… Don't! You don't want to see her like this…' Jess looked at him. 'You really don't…'

'She hurt you once again, Jess! Once again! You can't expect from me just sit here and do noting!' Luke growled. 'I won't do that!'

'I'm okay…' Jess tried to smile.

'You can't lie to us, Jess!' Rory said quietly and Jess looked back at her. 'You are not okay! Let us help you with this!'

'It's really don't need…' He tried to protest.

'We are family, Jess! We have to support each other!' Lorelai said and smiled at him softly. 'You have to learn that! You have Rory, but you have us also! You can always counting on us to stand beside you!'

'Thanks…'

'What about mom?' Lorelai winked at him.

'Thanks, mom!' Jess said again and strangely how this made him feel little better.

'Okay…' Lorelai said and got off the sofa. 'We should go now and you have three beautiful children waiting for you upstairs!'

'I'm gonna see them!' Jess said and leaned to kiss Rory. She smiled as she watching him got off his chair. 'Thanks for everything!' Jess said again.

'It's no problem!' Luke hugged his nephew and Lorelai did the same.

'Don't forget what we're talked about!' She whispered on his ear, before pulled back.

'I'll try!' Jess smiled at her and watched them both leaving.

'Let's go upstairs and look at the kids, okay?' Rory took his hand and they climbed the stairs.


	161. Chapter 161 Closest person

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - ****Luke want to see his sister; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 161**__** Closest person **_

Luke had seen everything. At least he thought that he had seen everything until he met his sister.

Two days after Jess' talk with the family, Luke decided to went and pay a visit to his sister. He had prepared for everything. At least he thought he was. Now, standing in the middle of the Liz's yard, Luke had second opinion on that question. Was he really prepared to see his sister? Maybe, he was not. However, he thought about Jess and his devastated face and that gave him so mush needed power.

Luke took a deep breath and knocked on the door. For his surprise, it was open. He pushed it slightly and entered in there.

'Hello?' Luke said with normal voice. 'Anybody's home?'

There was not any answer.

'Liz?'

Then he heard the noise of shattered glass coming from the living room.

'Fuck!' He heard his sister and walked in there.

'Liz?' He saw her rummaging in the cupboard. There were only empty bottles and that probably was the reason of her angry voice before. She didn't her him and Luke said loudly.

'Liz!'

'Luke!' She almost jumped from surprise. 'What are you doing here?' Liz asked and tried to smile. She looked awful. Her hair was messy and her clothes were dirty.

'Jess said that he…' Luke frowned.

'Jess…' Liz licked her lips. 'How is he?'

'Oh he is good, but not thanks to you!'

'What?'

'He forgot about his pills the other day! You know how important they are for keeping him alive?' Luke felt how his anger slowly increased into something more powerful.

'What are you talking about?' Liz lost her balance for one moment and sat on the chair. She looked confused.

'It's because of you and your pathetic attempt to bring him back! How could you, Liz? How could you do this? He is your son! Don't you want him to be happy?'

'Of course I want that, but… What do you omen about these pills? How they…'

'Jess has to take them regularly! They are keeping him away from his illness! You know about that? Bet you don't!'

'He didn't tell me!' Liz looked worried right now. It was strange, but exactly this made Luke furious.

'You don't know, because he didn't think that you deserve this! Jeez! He told me about his life as a boy! He told me, but I thought that he is just overreacting, Now… I can tell you that it's worse!'

'What do you mean?'

'Look around Liz! Look in your life! Is there something that you kept it clean? Is there something that you haven't devastated?' Luke shouted and Liz flinched.

'You are not fair!' Liz babbled.

'No! You are not fair! You are not fair to your family! To your son! Why you made him see this? Why you have to relive all of his bad childish memories?'

'Luke!'

'Get up!' Luke hissed. Liz did not move. 'Get up!' He repeated and grabbed her arm.

'Oh! What are you doing? You are hurting me!' Liz cried, but Luke forced her to get off her chair.

'I'm taking you in the hospital!' He snapped and dragged her after him.

'What?' She screamed and tried to release herself, but his grip was strong. 'Are you crazy? I am fine! I'm really…'

'Shut up!' He said and pushed her through the door. 'I know that you don't deserve this! I know that, but Jess is my nephew and you are his mother and I can't look at you like that!'

'I told you…' Liz tried again, but Luke shoved her in the car.

'You are not fine, Liz! You are so not fine!' He murmured and drove off with his sister.

It was the early evening, when Luke arrived back in home. Lorelai was still at work, so he decided to see Jess.

'Luke?' Rory looked surprised to see him. 'Come on in!' She said and stepped back. Luke entered in the house and looked at Rory. She looked tired, but she was pregnant so this was usual for her.

'Hi, Rory!' He said as they both sat in the living room. 'I thought to come and see Jess…'

'He is sleeping!' Rory said and studied his face. 'What's wrong?'

'Um… nothing…' Luke coughed. 'I just waned to see him if he is alright!'

'He had a headache last night and today also…' Rory sighed. 'We called his doctor and he assured us that Jess is okay. This headache was probably because yesterday… '

'Because he missed whole day without his pills?'

'Yeah…' Rory rubbed her eyes. 'He's sleeping an hour already and I don't want to disturb him!'

'I can tell it to you then…' Luke finally decided. 'I went to visit him mother today!'

'Liz?'

'Yeah, my sister Liz!' Luke shook his head. 'I'm telling you, the situation is even worse!'

'So… You went and…' Rory looked at him quizzically.

'And I took her in the hospital!'

'Why?'

'She is my sister, Rory! I had to take care for her. They told me that they can keep her there few days and then everything is up to her!' Luke said quietly. 'Maybe she can…'

'I doubt that!' Jess' voice echoed from the staircase.

'Jess?' Rory looked at him with surprise. 'I thought that you're sleeping!'

'I was, but I woke up…' He smiled lightly and sat beside her.

'I'm so sorry for your childhood, Jess! If I only knew…' Luke was sad.

'Hey, don't worry, Uncle Luke!' Jess tried to comfort him. 'I have you here now!'

'I saw her Jess! I saw my sister! She looked… awful!' Luke shook his head. 'How she…'

'She is like this, Uncle Luke!' Jess shrugged. 'There was a time I thought that she was changed… I thought… that I could actually talk to her! I was a fool!'

'She is your mother, Jess…' Rory slipped hand on his thigh. 'It's normal that you want her to talk to you… It's normal to love her!'

'I loved my mother… Now…' Jess smiled bitterly. 'I'm not so sure!'

'I can't blame you for this!' Luke said and frowned.

'You shouldn't see her like this…' Jess sighed.

'Oh! I had to! Now I can understand you better!'

'Thanks, Uncle Luke!' Jess said quietly.

'For what?' Luke looked surprised.

'Just... for being here and look out for me!' Jess shrugged.

'That is pleasure for me, my boy!' Luke smiled and leaned to pat his nephew's shoulder.


	162. Chapter 162 Equal parts

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - ****Rory and Jess talked for one interesting thing; surprising visit at the end; who is the guest and why Jess hurried so much; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 162**__** Equal parts **_

At the beginning of September, the weather changed dramatically. The hot days turned into rainy ones. It was cloudy and windy. It was such kind of weather, in which you preferred to stay home. It was pretty much noting left to do unless sleep. For Rory, who was in the end of his eight month even that was difficult. Her stomach was so protuberant that made difficult her every move. She needed help when she lie down or got off the bed. Walking was pure exhaustion. She got tired fast and that was why she walked less than usual.

Jess did not say anything to her. He hid his worry, behind soft smiles and nice talks. He did everything, what she asked for him. He was her solid rock now and she was thankful for that.

It was the end of the month and it looked like the rain would never stop. Annie and the twins were with Luke and Lorelai. They offered their help for the children, while Rory gave birth. Jess had not complained, but Lorelai and Luke could see how difficult for him all this was. The house and the family practically were lying on his hands. Rory needed attention and he put all of his effort trying to hide his concern from her and from Annie.

Therefore, one evening Luke and Lorelai had come in and had taken the kids. They told Jess and Rory to focus on the new baby. Annie and the twins had to spend all that time with granny and grandpa.

That was a week ago and now Rory already missed her children. Jess just succeeded to sleep more. He needed his sleep. Rory could see how tired he was around his cares for her. She knew how hard all this was for him – physically and emotionally. It was huge test for his health. However, he was good. At least that was what he was telling Rory night after night.

'How are you?' she asked and saw him lying beside her on the bed.

'I'm good…' He sighed and touched her stomach. 'How are you?'

'We are very…' Rory blinked. 'We are very playful this evening.'

'Playful, huh?' His eyes studied her face.

'Yeah…' She tried to move, but frowned. 'Jeez!'

'What?' Jess looked at her carefully. 'You need help?'

'No! It's just…' Rory shifted, trying to find position that is more comfortable.

'Rory, if you want to help you with…' Jess had lifted up on his elbow.

'No, no…' Rory smiled tiredly. 'I'm just trying to easier the pressure on my back…'

'Here…' Jess reached and placed one small pillow under her waist. 'Better?'

'Oh… You are the best…' She released one tired sigh.

'I'm trying!' He smiled, but Rory knew that he is anxious.

'You can sleep now, you know! I'm okay!' She said.

'I can't sleep either…' Jess said and she looked at him.

'Are you sure? You looked tired…'

Jess shook his head.

'I'm sure! Don't worry about me now! You are the important.'

'You know…' Rory frowned. 'You keep telling that and it's not true!'

'It's not?'

'It's not! You know why?'

'Why?' Jess looked at her with curiosity.

'It's because we both are important. We both are equal for this family! '

'Okay…' Jess nodded with agreement and Rory looked at him surprised.

'Okay? Just like that? You won't… argue with me?'

'Who? Me? Argue with pregnant woman?' Jess crooked his face playfully. 'My pregnant woman? Do I look like I'm an idiot?'

'No…' Rory smiled and reached for his hand. 'Thank you…'

'For what? For not arguing with you?' He pinched her nose. 'You are welcome.'

'No…' She closed her eyes for one moment. 'I want to thank you for doing all this stuff for me!'

'Do I have other choice?' Jess tried to joke again, but Rory squeezed his hand, frowning.

'Pleas, be serious!'

'Okay…' His face changed immediately. 'And you are welcome!'

'I know that you weren't happy about this pregnancy at the beginning, but…'

'Wow! Wow! Wait a minute!' Jess lifted up on his elbow again. 'I never said that! I never said such thing!'

'But… when I was in the hospital…' Rory gulped painfully.

'I was scared for you! I'm still scared! I never felt regret for this baby! These feelings were for then! It was only a moment!'

'Still, you're here, with me! Despite everything…'

'Everything? Everything… what?'

'Pregnancy…'

'Rory I just told you…' Jess frowned.

'I know!' She smiled. 'Just wanted to thank you! That's all!'

'You don't need to thank me, Rory!' Jess reached and touched her face. 'We are a family! We have to stay close! We have to help one another!'

'And I love you!' She said. 'I know I haven't told you this for long time, but…' Jess put one finger on her lips.

'Sh-sh… You don't need that!' His eyes glowed with love against her. 'I know that! You show it to me every day!'

'Still, I wanted you to know!'

'I love you too! And I'm okay! You really don't have to worry about me! Not now!'

'You are serious?' She looked at him insistently.

'I am!' Jess nodded and slipped his arm under her neck. Rory rested her head on his shoulder. 'Now we need to focus on you, okay?'

'Okay…' She sighed. 'I miss my children… The house is so…'

'Your children?' Jess asked playfully.

'Okay… okay… Our children!' She said with soft smile.

'That's better and at least one of them is here!' he said quietly.

'Yup…' Rory yawned. 'One is here…'

'Sleep now…' Jess said. 'You are tired…'

'Mh-mm…' Rory answered and seconds later, she already slept.

Jess stood awake for some time. His thoughts wandered around only one thing – Rory. How he could keep his fear from her. She had to be calm and relaxed. The baby soon would come and Rory would need all of his strength then. Jess sighed quietly and closed his eyes. The sleep did not come easily. However, it came…

Next morning was raining again. Rory was sick of it. She was tired and exhausted of all this. The last days of her pregnancy made her very nervous and she could not help it. When she thought that she had two more weeks to her due date, her mood fell even lower.

'Jeez!' Rory exclaimed when she finally succeeded to sit down on the sofa. Jess went for some food for lunch. They both had decided that they want fry chicken with potatoes. However, the bad weather probably had slowed him down, because he was running late.

The doorbell rang and Rory crooked her face.

'Perfect!' She murmured under her nose then yelled. 'I'm coming!'

It took her more time than she thought and when she finally opened the door, her face turned angry.

'You!'

'Sorry to bother you, but…' Emily Gilmore stood there and watching her daughter with firm face. 'We need to talk!'

'Now?' Rory crooked her face and put hand on her waist. She felt dull pain there and hoped that this was not what she thought it was. 'You could've…'

Emily passed beside her.

'Come later…' Rory muttered and closed the door.

'We need to make it clear.' Emily turned with face to her granddaughter.

'Okay…' Rory closed her eyes and prepared for one long lecture.

'I think that we…' Emily started again, but was interrupt from opening door.

'I'm home!' Jess yelled. Then he saw Emily and frowned. 'What are you doing here?' He asked and dropped the paper bag with he food on the table.

'I'm here to…'

'Oh…' Rory moaned loudly and fell on Jess' hands. She bit her lip not to scream even louder. The dull pain became sharp. She was sure now.

'Rory! I swear!' Emily looked at her sternly. 'If you're trying…'

'What? The baby?' Jess asked her anxious. Rory nodded and shut her eyes from the pain, trying to breathe.

'Rory…' her grandmother insisted, but jess shot her one look.

'Shut up and move out of my way!' He growled as he helped Rory walking to the door. 'It's okay… Just breathe…' he spoke her softly and she tried to follow his instruction.

'What about me?' Emily shouted after them.

'The food is on the table!' Jess snapped ironically and slammed the door after them.


	163. Chapter 163 Giving birth

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Jess and Rory at the hospital****; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 163**__** Giving birth **_

They leaved Emily alone in the house, but Jess could not care less. He just thought how quickly he could drive her to the hospital. Something was wrong here. He could feel it. It was some weird feeling, filled all of his body. He did not share that with her. It was stupid anyway. She did not have to feel scared.

'This is a mistake…' Rory moaned from the backseat. Jess threw her one brief look.

'What?' then he looked back the road.

'I have two… Oh! Oh! God!' she bit her lip to deafen her scream. Her breathing supposed to be normal, but the pain did not allow it. She knew she had to breathe deeply. She knew that. However, her body was against that.

'It hurts that much?' Jess asked her and squeezed the wheel.

'Mh-mm…' Rory shut her eyes with the next wave of pain.

'You said that last time too…' Jess tried to calm her a bit.

'Huh…' Rory tried to smile, but just crooked her face. 'Nice try! But it still hurts!'

'You have to past through this! You know that!'

'I know… Oh!' Rory arched her back and the released her breath in jogs. 'You called… Mel?'

'I checked! She is on her shift now!'

'That's good…' Rory said breathing heavily.

'Yeah…' Jess chuckled bitterly. Good? What was good at that moment? He was at the verge of a mental breakdown! Rory was bad and he had to help her. He had to play the strongest here. She needed him. She needed him badly and Jess could feel that. Therefore, he had to pulled together and be strong. Okay… We are here now!' He said and turned off the engine. 'You think you can walk?'

'I… I'll try…' Rory gasped and Jess helped her got out of the car. She could only make few steps before to fall in his arms. 'I'm sorry…' She almost cried. 'I can't…'

'Sh-sh… It's okay…' Jess took her in his arms and that was how they entered in the emergency. Luckily, Mel was the first that saw them. Jess could not believe in that accident.

'Jess? Rory?' Mel ran to them and pointed one stretcher. Jess put Rory there and she clenched his hand cried from pain.

'Why didn't you call me? How is she?' Mel asked and waved to few nurses.

'I think she is bad…' Jess said with scared voice. Rory could not hear him, because she had focused on the contractions. They were way too strong than before.

'Okay… Let's see what is the situation… ' Mel said and they entered in the Delivery Room. Few nurses prepared Rory and Jess put some special suit for this place. They were separated only for five minutes, but Jess could hear Rory calling his name, behind the door. He ran to her quickly.

'I'm here… I'm here… Calm down…' Rory grabbed his hand with one iron grip. Jess bent over her and touched her sweat forehead with his lips.

She nodded and tried to smile, but the next contraction did not allow her. She arched her back and squeezed his hand. Jess felt pain, but he thought that if that was the price for her calmness, he was ready to pay.

'Mel?' He saw her coming to them. 'How is she?'

Mel looked concerned. She tied the belt of the ultrasound machine over Rory's stomach.

'Mel?' Jess called her again.

'The baby… I think we might have a problem with it… Plus Rory…' Mel murmured under her nose and Jess frowned.

'Mel! Speak clear!'

'I'm sorry Jess! But I don't think this it could be easy!' Mel looked at him.

'What?' Rory gasped between two contractions.

'Sh-sh… calm down… You just breathe…' Jess looked at her softly. 'It's okay…'

'But the baby…' Her eyes widened with fear.

'Rory is too weak. I am afraid that it comes with her anemia. Than could provoke the difficulties…' Mel said and looked at the diagram, showed the baby heart tones.

'Oh no! Jess!' She cried from pain and squeezed his hand even harder. 'The baby.. my baby… have to be fine! Have to!'

'Calm down!' Jess bent over her and touched her face. 'It would be…'

'Promise me…' her eyes demanded.

'You know I can't do that!' Jess shook his head and tried to sound firm. 'You have to be strong and you have to fight for this!'

'But if something… Oh God!' She cried again. In the moment she could breathe, she looked back at Jess. 'If something…'

'It won't!' Jess grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. 'Do you hear me? It won't happen!'

'I don't think… I can do this…' Jess felt scare in her voice. He was scared too, but he could not let her see this.

'Of course you can!' He said and his voice softened. 'Just think about our life and our children… Think about Annie… and the twins… Think about how happy we are!'

'We are… happy…' Rory tried to smile.

'We are!' his voice cracked and he felt the tears in his eyes. 'We are, just… hold on, okay! I'll be here with you! I'll be…'

Two hours passed with agony. The problems followed one after another. First, her water did not broke… then Mel saw something in the ultrasound, but it turned out false alarm. Rory still was in pain and even lost consciousness. Jess screamed for help and Mel checked Rory's vitals. She told him that was a normal respond of her body for the pain. That did not calm him and Jess thought that he needed just a little for going crazy.

Then Rory woke up with loud cry, which made him froze. He saw her body tossed on the bed and felt numb. Mel checked the vitals again and then noticed.

'Her water just broke.'

'That is… good news, right?' Rory gasped.

'Right!' Mel nodded. 'But we still have to wait. You haven't full disclosure!'

'I don't think… I have… enough strength for this!' Rory panted and she looked at Jess. 'Are you… okay?'

If the situation were not that serious, Jess would laugh. She was in pain and asked him if he was alright.

'I'm good! I am good, Rory! You need to be…'

'Oh God!' She arched her back again gasping for air. 'Mel… are you… sure…'

Mel checked again and nodded.

'You are ready! Go now! Now Rory!' She screamed and Rory squeezed Jess' hand in one desperate push up. She leaned back and cried.

'I can't! I can't do this!'

Jess did not say anything. He just sat beside her and forced her to lean on his chest. He slipped his other hand over her waist and Rory squeezed it too. It was just in time for the next contraction.

'Come on! Push! Harder! Harder!' Mel screamed and Rory tried to follow her words. She leaned back after that breathing heavily.

'You're doing great…' Jess whispered and kissed her temple. 'Come on now! Just a little…'

She did not have a breath to talk, just nodded and pushed it again.

'Oh…' She screamed loudly and her face turned bright red from the effort. Then she fell back on his chest very exhausted. They could hear one loud angry cry and Rory smiled tiredly. 'I did it…' then she closed his eyes with exhaustion. Her breathing normalized. She got through this and she was alive in Jess' arms.

'My Rory…' she heard his whisper and smiled.


	164. Chapter 164 New hoodlum in the house

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Oh and don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Jess and Rory at the hospital****; what is the baby; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 164 New hoodlum in the house**_

'My Rory…' This the last thing Rory heard, before to collapse into Jess' hands. She got loose too much blood and her body was dehydrated. The exhaustion was too much for her and now she finally gave up.

'Rory? Rory?' Jess felt her motionless body in his arms and screamed panicking.

Mel rushed to them and Jess stood up quickly to allow her look at Rory. She checked her pulse and her pupils.

'She is exhausted and I think her body just shut down.'

'Shut down?' Jess looked at her with concern. Her face was pale. Her lips almost white. Her breathing was barely noticeable.

'Calm down Jess.' Mel said. 'You can see your son and let us take care for Rory.'

'Okay…' Jess bent down and kissed Rory's forehead. 'You sure she is okay?' Jess looked at Mel and she nodded. 'Wait!' Suddenly Jess had realized Mel's words. 'Did you just say…?'

'Yeah!' Mel smiled and nodded at the crib. 'You have a son!'

'Son?' Jess made few unsecured steps towards his baby. He was small and his face was bright red, but he was not crying. Now he just sobbed from time to time. Jess looked at him with amusement.

Meanwhile, the nurses took Rory and rolled her out of the Delivery Room. They had to take for the new mother and she needed special cares.

Jess still stood there. Mel washed her hands and pulled over her mask, covered her face. One nurse still was in the room.

'Can I...?' He asked quietly and Mel nodded.

'You want to hold him?' she said and nodded at the nurse. She came close and helped Jess. In the next moment, he already held his new son.

Looking at his small and delicate face, Jess could not stop the thought that there was a moment when he had given up on him. When Rory almost had lost him and Jess had to choose. He never felt so scared in his life until then.

'I'm sorry…' Jess talked to his son quietly. Mel and the nurse moved little further to give them space. 'I'm so sorry I almost gave up on you! You are so little and you…' His voice cracked. 'Your mommy would be so proud of you when she see you!' His boy yawned and slowly opened his eyes. He won his father there and then. He looked at him with his innocent baby eyes and Jess knew that he was going to love him forever. 'He is so small…' Jess said and turned to look at Mel. She just shook her head.

'He is not small. He is a big baby and that was one of the reasons Rory suffered so much…'

'I see…' Jess looked back at the baby. 'You are big boy then… I'm sure that mommy is not angry at you! She loves you so much!' After little pause he added. ' I love you too…'

'Jess?' Mel placed one hand on his shoulder. 'We need to take care for him!'

'Okay… Can I kiss him?' He asked Mel and she smiled.

'Sure…'

Jess pressed one soft kiss on his son's forehead and took him to the nurse. He watched as she walked away with him.

'You tired?' Mel asked as they walked out of the room. Jess nodded and took of his special suit. 'Eight hours this time.'

'Eight hours?' Jess widened his eyes. 'Are you sure?'

'I'm sure. Look outside – it's morning already…' Jess threw one brief look through the windo and saw the sun. He smiled. 'What?' Mel asked him.

'It's not raining anymore.'

'You are right…' She said.

'So… when can I see her?' Jess looked back at Rory's doctor.

'Oh! I expected that!' Mel smiled. 'Take some food. Drink some coffee. Call your family. Then, you can see her. I'm gonna send one nurse to take you.'

'Thanks, Mel! For everything…'

'It's my job.' Mel shrugged.

'Still!' Jess said and saw her nodded and walked away. He sighed with confusion. What he supposed to do first? Eat, coffee or family? His thoughts was a mess and he could not think clearly.

Jess ran fingers through his hair and thought that one sandwich would be good for his stomach. Then he walked in the waiting room and saw his family waiting there. He stopped for one moment. He had not called. How they…? Jess frowned – Emily!

Lorelai was sleeping on Luke's shoulder. Annie slept with head on his lap and Luke just had focused his nephew.

'Jess?' He said and that was something like an alarm. Lorelai opened her eyes immediately along with Annie.

'Daddy?' she blinked and rubbed her eyes.

'Hi, princess!' Jess said and knelt down to hug her. He felt that she hugged him too. 'Oh! I missed this!' He murmured and kissed her temple before pulled back.

'I missed you too, daddy!' Annie sang. 'How is mommy? Is she okay?'

'Yeah, Jess…' Lorelai looked at him with scare in her eyes. 'You were there the whole night.'

'Rory is okay and we have a son…' Jess said with tired sigh.

'A boy?' Luke said with smile.

'Great! New hoodlum in the house!' Lorelai exclaimed, but it was obvious that she is happy too.

'I have a brother!' Annie squealed.

'And I need a coffee!' Jess mumbled and sat on the seat beside his uncle.

'Right away!' Lorelai got off her seat and took Annie's hand. 'Come on honey! Let's go!'

'Are you okay?' Luke asked his nephew when he saw him covered his face and leaned back at his seat.

'Yeah… I'm okay! Just… I got scared you know…' Jess chuckled bitterly and uncovered his face. 'When she was in labor, and she felt an awful pain… Rory asked me the same! Am I okay!'

'She loves you Jess…' Luke patted his shoulder.

'I know and this was just another proof for that… You should have seen her! I was so proud of her! But so scared! Her pains were terrible! It was even scarier than before… Mel told that there were some complications… But she is okay now…'

'Good to hear…' Luke said.

'Yeah…' Jess answered and took the coffee Lorelai gave him

An hour later one nurse came for Jess. He followed her to Rory's room and entered there. She still slept. Jess just sat on the chair beside her bed and saw that the crib with their son was in the room. He smiled. Now she just had to wake up. He didn't wait long.

Rory opened her eyes with small sigh. First thing she saw was Jess, sitting beside her bed.

'Hi…' She smiled.

'Hi…' He smiled too and leaned towards to kiss her softly. 'You did hell of a job last night!'

'Yeah…'

'Do you wanna see him?'

'Him?' Her eyes shinned.

'We have a boy, Rory! Do you wanna see our son?' Jess asked her and she nodded. 'Just careful!' He said when he saw her efforts to sit.

'I'm careful…' Rory said and reached hands. 'Give him to me!'

Jess smiled and placed their son on her hands and sat beside her.

'He is beautiful!' Rory exclaimed.

'He is…' Jess slipped hand around her shoulders and looked at their baby.


	165. Chapter 165 Where is the catch?

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Little light note... BUT Don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Jess and Rory at the hospital****; what is the baby; what is his name; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**_**

* * *

Chapter 165 **__**Where is the catch?**_

Rory stared in her son's eyes for the first time. He was so beautiful and delicate, but he looked just like his father. It looked like that all of their children had inherited his genes somehow. Jess did not say a word. He probably still had not noticed. However, Rory was happy. Her son was healthy and that was all that matters. One angry cry made her laugh a bit.

'He is hungry?' She looked at Jess. He still sat behind her with hands on her shoulders.

'I think he is.' He said and Rory carefully unbuttoned her nightgown, frowning a bit.

'What?' Jess had noticed.

'It's noting.' Rory answered and flinched when her baby started his first feeding.

'Rory!' He frowned and got off the bed.

'I'm telling you, it's noting!' She insisted. 'Just unpleasant feeling, left from the birth. That's all.'

'Are you shore?' He rose up his eyebrows. 'I could call…'

'You can relax now.' Rory said and looked back at her baby. 'I was sure that it's going to be a boy this time!'

'You were sure?' Jess said and crossed his arms before his chest. 'Can you tell me why?'

'I don't know.' Rory said unsure. 'Mother's instinct?'

'Maybe…' Jess lagged the word.

'You think of a name?'

'In a matter of fact, I do!' Jess smiled playfully.

Rory looked at him with narrowed eyes.

'Oh no! It won't be Earnest and that's final!'

'We have one Ayn Rand at home.' Jess shrugged, but the smile did not left his face.

'Jess, please!' Rory crooked her face. 'Have a little mercy to your poor child and spare him from that name!'

'Okay.' He rubbed his chin, giving pensive expression. Rory knew that this is just a show, made for her. Jess already had an idea.

'You want me to beg you?' She asked with curiosity. 'I won't do that, you know?'

'You don't have to!' Jess said and sat back on the bed. 'How about… Jake Nicolas Mariano? Do you like it?'

'It's beautiful, Jess!' Rory exclaimed and leaned her son on her chest, gently rubbed his back. When he was ready, Jess took him from her and looked at his small face.

'It's alright then! He has a name! So, you agree?' He looked back at her, wanted to be sure.

'Yeah, it's a beautiful name!' she nodded, but frowned soon after that. 'Wait! Where is the catch here?'

'There isn't catch!' Jess looked offended and put his son back on his crib. Rory pushed the emergency button. One nurse came and took him away for his sleep.

'So?' Rory had crossed her hands before her chest and studied his face.

'So? So what?' Jess crooked his face.

'You said the name, I agreed, but I think that there is a catch somewhere.'

'I told you…'

'And I heard you. Come on, don't be such brag, Mr. I-have-the-right-name!'

'Okay… ' Jess said and looked at her with wide smile.

'Oh!' Rory placed her hands on her chest in well-played terror. 'Should I be scared mow?'

'Mh-mm…' Jess rubbed his hands and looked at her with playful flames in his eyes. Rory hadn't seen him like this from a long time. She suppressed her smile and continued looking at him. 'See… You know my love to Ernest…'

'Jess!'

'Cut in short then!' Jess spilled. 'I took the names from two of his works!'

'You are so… impossible!' Rory pouted playfully.

'Oh, but you love me!' Jess said and bent to kiss her.

'You know that!' Rory said after the kiss. 'I like to see you like that!'

'Like what?' He looked at her with confusion.

'Like the old Jess!' She said and saw his smile faded. 'Oh, no! Did I say something wrong?'

'The old Jess left you, Rory! I won't!' he said seriously.

'But…' Now Rory regretted for her words.

'I want you to be sure of that!' He insisted. 'I'm not gonna be like him!'

'I know, but we both made mistakes before! Let's forget that subject, okay? At least for now!' Rory reached and laced fingers with his. 'Tell me you are happy now!'

'I'm happy!' Jess smiled lightly and his eyes caressed her face. 'I'm happy and I'm calmer than before!'

'That's good!' Rory said and yawned.

'You are tired?' He asked and helped her lay down.

'I am.' Rory looked through the window. 'What time is it now?'

'I don't know, but it is late afternoon, why?'

'You want to say that…' Rory looked at him with quizzical look.

'Eight hours.' Jess said.

'Eight hours? I spent the whole night in the Delivery Room?'

'Yup!' Jess ran fingers through her hair. 'We spent there eight hours, until little Jake was born.'

'Oh!' she looked surprised. 'I thought that it were less this time.'

'Nope! You suffered a lot there! I mean… you almost broke my fingers!' Jess rose up his eyebrows.

'Jeez! Are you okay?' She looked at his fingers. His both hands were fine.

'I am okay, don't worry!' He said smiling.

'But you look pale!' She insisted then, looking at his face.

'It's normal when you haven't slept whole night…' he frowned.

'Go to sleep then!' she ordered and Jess shot her one surprised look.

'Oh, we are bossy!'

'I'm not bossy! I'm concerned!' Rory frowned. 'Go to sleep! Now!'

'But…'

'No _but-_s!' she said. 'Go home and sleep!'

'No!'

'Jess!'

'I said no!'

'You have to sleep! You are not a robot!' Rory frowned even more. Why she kept forgetting his incredible stubbornness?

'Mel said I could stay here, so…' He pointed the other bed in the room. 'I don't have to go home!'

'Okay. Then lie down here!'

'I will, but first…' he bent down and kissed her cheek. 'This is from Annie.'

'You saw her? She was here? But how?'

'Whoa! Too many questions!' Jess laughed. 'She was here with your mother and my uncle. They spent the night in the Waiting Room.'

'Where are they now?'

'They left, but they will come back tomorrow.'

'Okay…' Rory sighed and saw him lay on the other bed. 'Jess?' She called him and he looked at her.

'Yeah?'

'Thanks for the name!' she said.

'Thanks Ernest…' he said and Rory narrowed his eyes playfully.

'We'll see about that!'


	166. Chapter 166 One innocent note

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Little light note... BUT Don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Jess and Rory at the hospital****; what is the baby; what is his name; reactions in the family; one surprising statement; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**

**Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 166**__** One innocent note **_

Looking through the window at his son, Jess finally felt happiness. His heart pounded in his chest and he put one hand on the window. Jake was there among the other babies. They were here while their mothers rested. Rory slept now too and Jess thought to go out and looked at his son for some time. It was late night. The babies slept, but he just could not stop looking at him. It was some feeling, buried deep inside of him. It was some connection, which was not there before. Jess needed to feel it, as he felt it with his other children.

Jake was different. He was special in his heart and the reason for that it was simple – the guilt. Jess felt guilty since the moment his son was born. When he had seen him for the first time and had seen his small innocent baby face, Jess finally felt the connection. Jake won him with his first breath. Rory had suffered too much for brought him into this world. Jess knew that she had lost lot of blood and she had received some internal wounds, but Mel reassured him that she would be fine if Jess was very careful with her. He was little calmer after that. She was okay, maybe still sore, but okay.

Jess released one tired sigh, took a final look at his baby and went back to Rory's room. He walked in quietly and threw one quick look on the bed. She slept with her face turned at his bed. Jess smiled and lay back, stretching his muscles. He was tired. No, he was freaking tired and he had not slept calmly almost 48 hours. Jess yawned and turned with face at her. She lay with hand rested above her cheek and her lips were slightly open. Her chocolate brown hair covered the rest of the pillow.

'So beautiful…' Jess whispered and gazing at her his eyes got heavier. He could not resist anymore. The sleep finally came and he dreamed her.

In the next morning, their family came for visit. Luke, Lorelai, Annie and even the twins. Rory just had finished feeding Jake, when the room suddenly became too small.

'Yo, kids! Mom is in the house! Can I come in?' Lorelai asked from the door.

Rory looked at her and nodded with smile. She held Jake in her arms, just looking at him. Jess sat beside her and they both stared at his small face.

'Sure, mom…' Rory said.

'Are you sure?' Lorelai asked and entered inside. 'I'm not alone! Come on gang!' She waved at thee others following her.

'Gang? Is that you just came up?' Luke snorted, but smiled at his nephew. 'Hi Jess! Hi Rory!'

'Daddy! Mommy!' Annie did not wait second invitation. She just ran and threw in her fathers arms.

'Hi, princess! Jess said and knelt down to hug her tightly.' Then he saw how Luke pushed the pram with the twins inside of the room and his eyes glowed. While Annie went to hug her mother, Jess moved closer to his twins.

'Dada… Dada…' Their childish voices made everybody in the room laughed.

'I think they are happy to see me!' Jess pointed the obvious and gave his children a hug. He took them in his arms and went to Rory. She gave each one a kiss and new word echoed in the room.

'Mama…'

She laughed.

'I guess they are happy to see me too!' She said and watched as Jess put them back in the pram.

'So…' Lorelai lagged the word and looked at the new baby. 'This is…'

'Jake Nicolas Mariano.' Jess said and put hands on his daughter's shoulders. They both stood at the other side of the bed. 'You like him, Annie?' He asked her and she crooked her face.

'He is too small, daddy…'

'Oh, trust me, he isn't.' Rory murmured and Lorelai looked at her.

'Was it hard?'

'No, mom!' Rory said and rolled eyes to Annie, who soaked every word.

'Oh! Get it!' Lorelai grinned. 'Jess, hun! I'm thirsty! Could you please…' She asked and Jess crooked his face.

'Sure!' Jess took Annie's hand. 'Come on, princess. Let's bring some water to your old granny!'

'Old?' Lorelai pouted and Luke cleared his throat.

'I think I'll join you!'

'Good idea!' Jess said and they all leaved the room. Lorelai and Rory were alone, only with the babies in the room.

'So? Was it painful?'

Rory crooked her face as he looked at her mother.

'Even painful than before. But it's worth it…' She looked down at her son, who looked at her with his big blue eyes. Rory knew that they soon would change his colour. Jess said that Jake maybe would have her eyes. Rory was sure at the opposite. She thought that Jake would have his father's eyes.

'I think you are right, but Rory you look exhausted.' Lorelai caressed her hair.

'Don't matter!' Rory shook her head again, watching as Jake falling asleep. 'I'm happy mom!'

'I can say that!' Lorelai nodded. 'How is Jess?'

'I think that he is happy too, but he is afraid of telling it!' Rory sighed. 'Could you please put him in his crib?' She asked her mother and Lorelai nodded. She carefully took the baby from Rory's hands and placed him on his small crib.

'He looks pale…' Lorelai said under her nose.

'What?' Rory's eyes widened and Lorelai cursed herself for being such careless.

'Don't worry honey! I'm sure he is alright!' Lorelai ran to her daughter. Rory was trying to lift up, but her internal wounds were still fresh and she felt pain and frowned. 'Damn it, Rory! Calm down or Jess would kill me!'

'Well, I'm not gonna save you!' Rory panted, but she felt some relief. Her mother would not be joke if it were something serious. She calmed just in the moment, Jess entered in the room.

'She is fine!' Lorelai blurted after seen him.

'What?' Jess looked confused and handed her one cup with coffee.

'It's noting!' Lorelai grinned, but Jess frowned.

'Okay… You are acting strange now.'

'Really? Well, you are wrong!' Lorelai said and grabbed Luke's hand, who just bent over the baby. 'Come on sniffy, we have to go!'

'So soon?' Annie pouted.

'We have to leave mommy rest, sweetie!' Lorelai said and took Annie's hand.

The little girl pouted, but agreed and soon after that, the room became quiet. Luke promised that they would come the next day. Jess just looked after them absolutely confused.

'Okay, I'm feeling like I'm missing something here!' he said and went to Rory's bed. 'Why they leaved so quickly?'

'Mom said something that disturbed me and was afraid of your reaction.' Rory shrugged.

'Are you kidding me? Lorelai Gilmore is afraid of…'

'She said something about Jake.' Rory interrupted him and Jess frowned.

'She has every right to be afraid of me!'

'Jess!'

'What did she say to you about him?'

'Noting really?' Rory smiled nervously and tried to avoid his eyes. Jess was quicker and grabbed her chin.

'Don't lie to me! Just… Don't do that! You know what happens when someone of us is lying!' He said seriously, looking her straight in the eyes.

'I know.' Her fake smile faded. 'She said that Jake looks too pale.'

'He is a baby, Rory.'

'He has to be pink, not pale Jess.' Rory bit her lip, but Jess knew that she was already scared. He sighed and wished to yell at Lorelai right now. One innocent note had shaken Rory's world.

'They already checked him, Rory. Don't you think that if it was something…'

'I want to check his blood!' Rory insisted. 'I want to be sure!'

'Okay! Okay…' Jess said and hugged her through her shoulders. 'Whatever you say…' He kissed the top of her head and felt her cuddled in him. 'He is okay. You'll see…' Jess whispered quietly.


	167. Chapter 167 Have a hope for both of us

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Little light note... BUT Don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Jess and Rory at the hospital****; is Jake has a problem; can it be solved; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**

**Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 167**__** Have a hope for both of us **_

Therefore, they decided to ask Mel for help. Jess knew that she already had ordered all the necessary tests for one baby. She had told him that. He just did not tell it to Rory. He did not want to disturb her. However, now he had to speak with Mel for the blood tests. Rory needed them to feel better.

It turned out that he did not have to talk with Mel. She walked in minute later with serious face. Jess knew that this could mean only trouble. She gulped painfully and his grip around Rory's shoulders tightened.

'I need to talk with both of you.' Mel cut it straight.

'We are listening.' Jess answered and felt how Rory flinched.

'What is about?' She succeeded to ask with weak voice.

'It's about your son.' Mel said and made short pause. 'We found something…'

'What something?' Rory grabbed Jess' hand lying on her shoulder.

'His heart. He has small hole…' Mel answered.

'Oh God!' Rory exclaimed and covered her mouth. 'Oh no!' She felt the first tears in her eyes. 'But he is so small… He... No!' She shook her head, refusing to believe.

'I'm sorry, Rory. But I'm afraid that it is true.' Mel said with regret in her voice.

'So… What we have to do now?' Jess asked coolly. He tried to act as normal as it possible, but it was hard for him too. Still, he had to be the strongest here. Rory obviously gave in to the desperation, because she sobbed lightly.

'We have to operate, but he is too small and…'

'So..?' Jess started loosing patience. 'What we have to do, Mel? Tell me!'

'We have to wait three months at least. He should be ready by then.'

'Ready for what?' Rory asked frightened.

'For surgery.' Mel answered. 'I know people about this. I worked with them. Your son is going to be in good hands.'

'And if…' Jess hesitated, but continued with his question. 'If you don't make that surgery? Then what?'

'Then your son is going to…'

'Stop! Stop that!' Rory almost screamed. She did not need to her these words. She knew them. They made things even more terrifying than they were. 'I don't wanna hear it! He is going to be fine! He is going to be good! He has too!'

'Of course.' Mel threw one brief look at Jess and he nodded. 'Now I have to leave you.'

'Wait, Mel!' Jess called her and she turned around from the door.

'Yes?'

'Is he… needs special cares?' Jess asked carefully. 'I mean some medication or…'

'No!' Mel shook her head. 'He is just one normal kid. We found this problem on time! If it was later…' She did not finish, but Jess figured out by himself. If it were later, it would be fatal.

'Okay…' Jess said and watched her leaving the room.

'I can't take it anymore! I can't!' He heard Rory's whisper.

'Yes, you can! You have to be strong for him now! You don't have to give up!' Jess squeezed her arm and saw her shook her head furiously.

'No! This cannot be true! This cannot be happening! Why him? Why him, Jess? He is just a baby?' She looked at him with tears rolling over her face.

'Damn it Rory!' Jess loosened his grip. He got off the bed and grabbed her arms this time. 'Look at me!' She sobbed, but did not even look at him. 'Look at me!' Jess demanded and shook her lightly.

However, Rory was in shock. She was so scared that she could not think. It was normal. Her baby was in danger and she just could not think about anything else. Therefore, her sobs increased and she burst into tears, without even thinking for being strong. She just could not do that. Not now.

Jess cursed through his clenched teeth and grabbed her in his arms. He felt her small body shook in his hands and felt the need to scream. However, he just had to hold it back that now. Now was not the time. Now Rory was the important.

'Calm down… Calm down…' He murmured and cuddled her in his arms. His lips touched the top of her head and he felt her hands hugging his waist. However, she just could not calm down so easily. Jess knew that. Therefore, he just hugged her tightly and gave her time to release herself from the shock.

Soon her sobs turned into hiccoughs and small sniffs. When he felt that she had no more strength for crying, Jess released her from his grip and looked her in the eyes.

'You want some water?' He did not ask her was she okay, because she clearly wasn't. Rory was thankful for that. She nodded and Jess soon came back with small glass with water. He watched her drunk it all and then took the empty glass from her hands. 'Better now?' Jess asked carefully and saw her small nod.

'I'm just… scared that's all!' Rory answered when he came back from the bathroom.

'You are in shock Rory!' Jess said and sat on the near chair.

'And you aren't?' She asked him, looking at his eyes.

'Oh, I am! I'm scared to death!' Jess admitted finally. It was pointless of using lies here. Rory could read his face and Jess knew that she already knew the truth.

'How can you manage to look so…'

'You need me! Jake needs me! I can't afford to freak out right now!' He chuckled bitterly. 'If you only knew how I want to…'

'Jess…' Rory touched his face. Just now, she could notice his clenched fists, pain in his eyes and his pale face. Jess tried to be strong for his family. 'I'm so sorry.' She said apologizing. 'How can I help you?'

'How can you help me?' he reached and grabbed her hand on his face. 'Just… be you! Do not hold back! When you want to cry - just cry! I will be here! Do not worry about me! I know that you are scared! Trust me, I know! Just one of us has to be strong! It should be me!'

'No, Jess!' Rory shook her head. 'Jake is your son! He is not only mine! You also have the right…'

'You asked me how you can help me!' Jess interrupted her. 'Well, I told you how!'

'I'm also here for you, Jess! You have me, you know that!' Rory said quietly.

'Yeah… I know!' He said trying to smile.

'Tell me that he's going to be okay! Tell me and I'm going to believe you!' Rory pleaded, suddenly felt weak.

'I don't know, Rory!' Jess answered her with cracked voice. 'We have to have hope about that!'

'Hope is all that left here, Jess! I'm tired of hoping!' Rory's voice cracked too.

'But you have to do it one more time!' He demanded and kissed her hand. 'You have to do it for Jake and for me! We need you, Rory!'

'I'll try!'

'You have to make it!' He said and one light smile appeared on his lips. 'I know you can do this!'

Jake cried in that moment, interrupting their conversation. Jess got off his chair and went to him. He carefully pulled him out of the crib and carried him to his mother. Rory gently took her son in his arms and Jake suddenly stopped crying. His big blue eyes stared at her with curiosity. He yawned and waved his small hands to her. Rory smiled through tears.

'He is so normal… How is this possible?' She said in disbelief.

'Jake is a normal baby, Rory!' Jess sat close to them. 'Mel said that! He just need little fixing and he would be perfect! Right?' He reached his hand and felt one giant knot in his throat when Jake grabbed his finger. Rory had seen that and smiled lightly, trying to believe, trying to hope, as Jess asked her.

'Right!' She said and leaned on his shoulder.


	168. Chapter 168 In my father’s arms

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Little light note... BUT Don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Jess and Rory at the hospital****; Jake has a problem; can it be solved; Jess' reaction; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**

**Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 168**__** In my father's arms **_

'We have to tell our family.' Rory said later that night. She just looked at Jess and could not sleep. Her body needed it, but her brain just refused to sleep. Jess was on his bed with closed eyes, but he could not sleep also.

'We will tell them as soon as we go back home.' Jess whispered.

'Why not earlier?' Rory asked and frowned as she took a better position. They told her that she had internal wounds and some stitches and she needed to be careful. It would be uncomfortable some time, but would heal eventually. She was going to be fine, unlike her son. It was pure luck that they had found his problem so early.

'Not earlier, because your mother is going to be upset. That will upset me and you know what that means?'

'You both are going to be upset?' Rory frowned and Jess opened his eyes sighing.

'We both are going to be upset and we both could say words to each other that we don't think!' He said.

Rory nodded.

'But how am I going to hide something like this, Jess?' Rory bit her lip. 'I mean, look at me! I am so concerned right now! Not to mention scared to death!'

'I'll be here! Besides, we are going home in no time! Just three more days. I think you can succeed to keep the secret for so long.'

'Right!' Rory nodded and sighed deeply. 'Is he going to be okay, Jess?'

'He will!' Jess said with his most convincing voice, but Rory didn't buy it not for a second.

'It's my fault, isn't it?' her lower lip trembled and she bit it not to cry.

'What?' Jess lifted up on his elbow. 'What are you talking about? What is this have to be your fault?'

'It is because the complications. My pregnancy was not easy. Moreover, my anemia and… I did not supply him enough oxygen. Maybe, I…'

'Rory, stop!' Jess got off the bed and went to her. She was all in tears. 'You are talking nonsense now.'

'But, Jess…' He did not say a word, just sat on her bed and hugged her tightly.

'It's not your fault.' Jess said and kissed her temple. 'It's time to stop blaming yourself! Jake was born like this. Mel said that they could fix him. It's not your fault, Rory!'

'I just can't stop thinking of that!' Rory grabbed his forearm, passing through her chest. 'He is my baby and I'm worried!'

'I know you are! I am scared also, but you cannot afford to be weak right now! You have to be strong and you have to love him!'

'I do love him!' Rory sniffed. 'I love him so much and if something happens to him, I…'

'Sh-sh! Do not say that! Don't! He'll be good!' Jess cuddled her in his arms until felt her body relaxed. He put her carefully back on her pillow and covered her body with her blanket.

Jess stood near her some time. He just watched her sleeping. Rory had been through so much pain already. Jess felt for her. He knew her pain. He felt it too. However, he could not afford to lie down and cry now. Not now. There was whole family to care about it. They leaned on him. They loved him and expected from him to be the stronger here. He had to and he would. Jess did not know how exactly he was going to do that, but he had to!

Lorelai and Luke came the next morning. Rory acted normal. At least, she was trying to act normal. Jess on the other hand was quiet. He was like this before, when he was young and Luke felt that something was wrong here. It was strange that Lorelai looked blind for this. However, Luke thought that she was trying to fix her mistake from the previous day. He, on the other hand, could not ignore Jess' silence.

'How's Jake?' Luke asked him carefully, studying his face.

'Good.' Jess said and looked at the crib. Jake slept, but Jess did not leave his side. Luke threw one brief look on Lorelai and Rory talking beside her bed. Then he looked back at Jess.

'Was he good that night?'

'He was.'

'Is he crying too much?'

'No. He is good boy.' Here it was again. Luke frowned. Good old Jess, answering with two or less words. He protected himself in that way. The less word – the less explanation he had to give. Luke had learned that lesson in the hard way. He tried again.

'Jess? Is it something wrong?'

'No!' Jess snapped and avoided his eyes. 'We're good!'

'Okay!' Luke sighed and grabbed his arm.

'Hey! What are you doing?' Jess frowned and tried to free himself, but Luke held him tight.

'Sniffy? What are you doing?' Lorelai looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

'Jess and I need to talk! We're gonna talk outside!'

'Hell no!' Jess snapped, but Luke kept dragging him to the door.

'Watch your language and hell yeah!' Luke grunted.

They walked out in the empty hallway.

'Let go of me!' Jess jerked his hand and this time Luke allowed him. 'What are you doing? I am not seventeen anymore!'

'You act like one now!' Luke said and studied his face again. 'Something bothers you!'

'No!' Jess said stubbornly and sat on the near bench. Luke followed him.

'You are lying!' He said.

'And you are suffering from paranoia!'

'Don't be such a smart ass and tell me! What is the problem?'

'There is no problem, Uncle Luke! Everything is fine!'

'Aha!' Luke exclaimed and Jess almost jumped from surprise. He looked at his uncle, who pointed him with one finger. 'I knew it!'

'What? Are you going crazy now? Should I call a cab for you?' Jess crooked his face.

'You said – fine!'

'So?'

'You are not fine, when you said that you are fine… Wait!' Luke frowned. 'That sounds weird! And it's confusing!'

'Huh?' Jess seriously thought that his uncle was going crazy.

'When you said you're fine, you're not fine! You and Rory are very careful with that word!' Luke waved his finger, but Jess grabbed his hand and pushed it down.

'You don't know what you are talking about?' He frowned.

'Am I?' Luke rose up his eyebrows. 'I think I am! I think you are scared to tell me and I think you are hiding something!'

'Who? Me? I am scared? You're talking bullshit now!' Jess ran fingers through his hair.

'No!' Luke shook his head. 'I don't think so! You can fool Lorelai now, but you can't fool me!'

'I can fool you!'

'No, Jess! You cannot! You know why – because I know you! I know how you act when you are scared. And now you are scared to death!' Luke placed hand on Jess' back. 'Come on! Spill it! We both know that you need that! Tell me…'

'It's about Jake.' Jess finally said and that was the last one Luke expected to hear. Jess leaned his elbows on his knees and buried fingers in his hair. 'He is bad…'

'What? Is it about Lorelai? What she said? Jess, you can't seriously…'

'Mel came here yesterday.' Jess sighed tiredly and looked at his uncle. His voice cracked. 'Jake is sick. Something with his heart is not right and I…' Jess swallowed hard. 'We are in shock. Rory and I…'

'Oh my God, Jess! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell us?' Luke rubbed Jess's back. His nephew looked awful.

'You do not know what is like to watch your sick child and …' Jess shook his head. 'You just are standing there helpless! It is like Hell! Damn it! It's like freaking Hell!' He let himself on anger. It was safe than tears. Jess knew the anger. It was like his best friend sometimes.

'I do now, Jess!' Luke said quietly.

'What?' Jess looked at him.

'I do know what is like your kid to be sick and you can't do anything!' His uncle looked at him and suddenly Jess understood. 'You are right! It was like freaking Hell just watching you lying in that bed! You are right…'

'I can't loose him!' Jess groaned. The anger was gone. Only tears had left in his eyes. He brushed them rapidly. 'I can't loose him! I can't…' He did not finish. Luke grabbed him in his arms, as one father would. Then Jess cracked and his scare was visible. He could not hide anymore. He just could not. His tears soaked Luke's shirt. 'He is my son… My son! I cannot… I love him!' Jess babbled uncontrolled, but Luke did not say a word. He just held him tightly.


	169. Chapter 169 Allow me to be a human

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Little light note... BUT Don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Jess and Rory at the hospital****; Jake has a problem; can it be solved; Jess' reaction; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks...**

**Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 169**__** Allow me to be a human **_

Jess stood in his uncle's arms few more minutes. The whole pressure build up in him since he got the news, now just wanted to be release. Usually, Rory was beside him in the moments like this. Now she just did not need more cares and Jess felt that he could trust Luke for this. After all, he was his uncle. He was the man helped him so much in his life. What was more natural, then crying in his arms? Jess knew that he was weak now. He knew he acted like a weak man, but he just could not be different. Not now. Not after he had understood that, his child was ill and he had scared for his life.

Jess felt the same fear like when Annie was hurt. Then he just cracked and thought that he could not feel more devastated. He got it wrong. Now he knew that there was nothing more terrifying then you watch your child sick and suffering. It was heavy pain and as a parent Jess could have speak for that. He would gladly exchange his place for any of his children. He would gladly suffer their pain. If only he could do that, Jess would be glad. However, life was not easy. It was never easy for him, but he thought that at least this time, it would spare him. Sometimes he thought about his past mistakes and wondered what so wrong he had done so his children to be punish like this. That thought made him even sadder, but at least his tears went away and with one last sob he pulled away from his uncle.

'Sorry.' He said rubbing his eyes. 'I just don't know what…'

'It's okay Jess.' Luke tried to comfort him. 'It's normal. Nobody could succeed under that pressure.'

'I know but, I hate this.' He said in his usual grumpy way and Luke could not help but smile.

'I know you hate this, but the normal people usually do that when they are sad.'

'It's weakness.'

'You are human and you have to be weak sometimes. It's not normal if you haven't such moments.' Luke patted his shoulder.

'You know me uncle Luke!' Jess crooked his face.

'I know you and that's why I'm telling you that it's normal to cry sometimes. It helps you release the pressure. God knows that you are under pressure now.'

'Yeah…' Jess said and leaned back on the bench with tired sigh. He closed his eyes for one moment. 'I thought I could handle it. I thought that I'm strong.'

'You could never be strong when your child is involved.' Luke shook his head with sad face. 'I saw you with Annie. You just cracked then.'

'I wasn't prepared…' Jess said with trembling voice.

'I'm sorry to disappoint you, but again… When your child is involved…'

'I know, I know.' Jess said and opened his eyes. 'Thanks uncle Luke!'

'What did I do?' Luke asked with confusion.

'Being here and helping me. Just… thanks!'

'You're welcome.' Luke nodded. 'I know that you are under stress now, but…'

'What?' Jess looked at him suspiciously. 'More bad news?'

'No!' Luke shook his head. 'I just wanted to ask do you taking your medications?'

'Oh, that?' Jess rose up his eyebrows and Luke nodded. 'Yeah. My pills are here. Don't worry about that.'

'Good.' Luke said and smiled with relief.

'I am not going to do the same mistake as before.' Jess said seriously. 'My family needs me!'

'That's right!' Luke patted his shoulder. 'Your family needs you!'

'Okay, I think we need to get back there.' Jess tried to smile.

'Sure.' Luke nodded and they both got off the bench. Just when they reached the door, Jess stooped Luke. 'I don't want Lorelai to know about this!'

'She's going to find out eventually!' Luke frowned. 'So what is the point…'

'Rory need some time.' Jess cut him off. 'I want to give her that time.'

'Okay then. I'm not gonna tell her.'

'Thank you.'

'You are going to do that.'

'Sure.' Jess nodded. 'When we get back home, we'll tell her.'

'You said that he had a problem, but…'

'Let's talk about that in home okay?' Jess said quietly. 'I need to be strong now and this talk it's not helping me!'

'Okay, okay…' Luke nodded and patted his shoulder again. 'We'll talk about in home.'

Jess nodded and they both entered in Rory's room. Lorelai just placed Jake in her hands. He was crying and Jess could not hide his concerned face.

'Hey…' He said and walked to Rory. Lorelai threw him one strange look and stepped aside. Rory smiled and looked at him. Jess bent down and kissed her temple. 'How is he?' He whispered and she understood.

'He is okay. Just hungry.' She said and looked back at her baby. Jake had stopped crying and looked at her with his big dark green eyes. 'Jess look!'

'What?' Jess followed her look.

'He has your eyes.' Rory exclaimed. 'I told you that he's going to have your eyes!'

'I know. You were right.' Jess smiled, but felt one giant knot in his throat and gulped painfully. He looked back at his uncle with unspoken plea in his eyes. Luke cought his look and nodded barely noticeable.

'I think we have to go now.' He said and took Lorelai's hand. Se looked at him disappointed.

'But I want to stay here. Come on, sniffy…'

'I have to work! You too! So let's go, Lor!' He said with firm voice and Lorelai pouted.

'You have to ruin the moment, right?'

'I'm not ruining anything! I'm just saying that we have to get back on work. Plus, Annie and the twins are waiting us at home. You have to talk with her, remember?'

'What?' Jess asked with confusion.

'Your daughter said that she's never going to speak with me again.' Lorelai said as she put on her jacket.

Jess frowned.

'Really? Why?'

'She said that, either she is coming with me, ether she is not going to speak with me again!'

'I think that I'll have little chat with her when we get back home!' Jess said pensively and Lorelai smiled.

'Don't worry, Jess! I'll take care for her.'

'No! She has to have a respect from you and learn to listen!' Jess spoke firmly and Lorelai crooked her face.

'My! My! What we have here?'

'Jess is very strict about her education!' Rory said and looked at him with love in her eyes.

'I thought that she is daddy's little girl.' Lorelai teased him.

'She is and she knows that I love her, but that doesn't have to act like brag!' Jess said seriously. 'I want her to have normal family! Annie knows that we love her very much, but she have to learn to respect not only us.'

'I thought, you talked with her…' Luke said.

'I talked.' Jess nodded. 'There are no problems in home, but when she is with you or in the kindergarten, she thought that she can act differently. Anyhow, I am going to talk with her.'

'Okay.' Lorelai threw her hands up in the air. 'She is your daughter, you decide.'

'Yeah… she is my daughter.' Jess smiled lightly.

Soon after that, Luke and Lorelai left the room and Rory unbuttoned her nightgown. She watched how Jake found his source of food and started feeding. She caressed his baby head and smiled softly.

'How are you?' She asked Jess, when he came closer and sat on the bed.

'I'm good.' He said and hugged her through her shoulders. His chin rested on the top of her head.

'You don't look good.' Rory said without even looked at him.

'I'm scared.' Jess admitted and that surprised her, but she said only.

'Me too.' They both remained silence and watched their son feeding.


	170. Chapter 170 Learn to talk

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Little light note... BUT Don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Jess and Rory leaved the hospital****; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!  
**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 170**__** Learn to talk**_

Three days after Jess and Rory had learned the news about Jake's illness they had been release from the hospital. Rory faced that with mixed feelings. She was happy of coming home and meeting with her other children. Honestly, she missed them. In the other hand, she was scared for Jake. What if something happened to him and she could not be able to react quickly?

Rory shared these concerns with Mel, who just had brought them Jake. She gave him to Jess and he took his son in his big arms.

'He looks just like you.' Mel smiled.

'All my children are.' He shrugged and looked at his son. 'Probably are the genes…'

Rory looked at them from her wheelchair and just could not stop the though how perfect they were. She just could not stop the thought of how sick Jake was. That reminded her for the next question.

'Mel, is it something special that we have to do?'

Mel looked at her strangely, but then nodded.

'I was actually wanted to talk with you about Jake.'

'For what?' Jess asked too, but he just could not move his look from his baby.

'For his illness. I want you to know that that do not make him different from the other babies. He just needs little more attention.'

'Attention?' Rory looked at her with concern.

'His illness makes him sleepy. His heart gets tired quickly and he probably will sleep more.'

'Okay.' Rory nodded, trying to memorize all.

'He doesn't feel pain. However, he would maybe have a problem with his breathing. If that happens, turn him on his back and rub his chest gently.'

'I know how that works.' Rory said and threw one brief look at Jess. 'He had the same problem.'

'Jess?' Mel looked at him. 'I didn't hear that. Sorry!'

'Nah, I'm good now.' Jess said and looked at her. 'They're checking me every three months. My heart is good and my other problem too.'

'You never said that you are checking your heart.' Rory frowned.

'I didn't want to bother you. Besides, there is no problem with me now. Jake has it. Let's focus on him!' He said and looked back at his son, sleeping in his arms. 'So, if he has some problem, we just have to act like you just told us, Mel?'

'Yeah.' Mel said. 'Other than that, he is absolutely normal.'

'Other than that…' Rory mumbled and bit her low lip.

'Rory…' Jess said and looked at her.

'I'm sorry, but I can't stop worrying!' She snapped.

'That is normal, Rory! I know that you are scared and you won't stop worry, not until his surgery.' Mel said with light smile. 'I'm just telling you that we found his illness on time. We can manage to fix that problem now.'

'Yeah…' Rory said and tried to smile. 'Thank you, Mel.' She reached hand and Mel took it.

'I know if I told you to be calm, you won't be. I am still asking that from you. You are still fragile and too much stress is no good for your body.'

'Okay.' Rory said.

'I'll take care of it.' Jess said seriously and she looked at him.

'Good.' Mel nodded at Jess. He could not reach his hand, because of Jake. Therefore, she just nodded. 'Bye now and if you have any problems, please feel free to call.'

'Sure.' Rory nodded. 'Bye, Mel!'

Mel nodded for one last time and leaved the room.

'You want him?' Jess asked and Rory nodded taking Jake in her arms. He slept. 'Let's go.' Jess said and pushed the wheelchair outside of the room.

He helped Rory got in the car and placed Jake back at her hands. Her silence made him think that they would have one of their special talks about sharing. Jess sighed and started the engine. The car slowly drove off and they soon leaved the hospital park. He did not wait too long.

'Why didn't you tell me about your heart?' She asked quietly and looked at him. Jess sighed and tried to answer as calming as possible.

'Because I have no problems with my heart. I'm feeling well and that's it.'

'And you just decide to shut me out again!' Rory snapped.

'I'm not shutting you out, Rory! I'm just keeping you out of…'

'Your problems?' She did not sound peaceful. He sighed again.

'I just didn't want to worry you more that you were!'

'I thought we agreed to share our problems! Am I missing something?' Her voice rose up a bit.

'We agreed, but Rory…'

'There is always _but _with you! You're still acting like before.' She snapped and shifted Jake more comfortable in her arms.

'Rory, stop!' He said and threw her one brief look. 'I told you that everything is okay with me! You don't have to worry about!'

'You know that I can't do that, Jess! You know that I can't stop worry about you and you still asking that from me! I can't believe this!' Jess looked at her again. She sounded angry, but he saw her eyes went wet. She was upset.

He slowed down and stopped the car.

'What are you doing? We need to get back home!' Rory looked at him as if he was going crazy.

'We need to talk!' He said carefully. 'We need to do that now! Tell me what is really bothers you?'

'You!' Rory snapped and looked at him again. Her eyes narrowed.

'I?'

'Yeah, you! Now I'm sure that you're hiding a lot more things from me!'

'You are right!' He said and that was the last thing Rory had expected to hear.

'What?'

'I said you are right!' Jess squeezed the wheel and took deep breath before looked at her. 'I have some secrets from you.'

'Some secrets? What are they?'

'When I told you let's do that one step at the time, I meant it Rory! You don't know about my life before I got here.'

'First time or the second one?' Now she spoke calmer.

'Both.' Jess said quietly. 'My life wasn't easy before I met you and surely was a mess before we got back together.'

'I need to know, Jess! I need to know if I can trust you!' Rory asked him and he looked at her again.

'Of course you can trust me, Rory! You know that!'

'But you have secrets.'

'Yes, I have some. You were pregnant and I was worry about you.'

'Now I'm not pregnant.'

'Now I'm not the important here.' Jess nodded at Jake. 'He is!'

'You always put someone before you, Jess…' Rory tilted her head aside and she was not frowned anymore. 'But you have to understand that you are also important to me! I love you and I want o know when you are scared, worried or happy about something! I want to help you when you have problems! Just… I am here for you! I am always here! Let me!'

Jess smiled bitterly and leaned to kiss her softly.

'I love you too and I know that, but you know me.'

'I know you.' She smiled. 'You're my Jess!'

'And you're my Rory!' He said in her voice. She forgave him and he could felt that.

'Let's go home, shall we?' Rory asked.

'Sure.' He said and he started the engine.


	171. Chapter 171 Jake is coming home

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Little light note... BUT Don't worry! I'm not give up from the drama! Just saying that in case that someone doubt in me. What can you read here - Jess and Rory leaved the hospital****; Jake is coming home; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!  
**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 171**__** Jake is coming home**_

Jess slowed down and stopped the car just in front of their house. He threw one look at Rory and saw her gazing at their sleeping son. He did not wake up since the moment they had left the hospital. Rory looked concerned. It was on her face. Jess could see that easily. If he could see that than Lorelai also could. She was not stupid. Jess knew that from personal experience.

'Rory?' He asked quietly. She did not look at him.

'He is still sleeping.'

'You know that he needs more time, Rory. Mel told us.'

'Why Jess? Why he had to be different?' Her eyes shined.

'Rory please, look at me.' He called her and unbuttoned his seatbelt. Her wet blue eyes stopped at his face and Jess took deep breath. 'He'll be okay soon. You know that!'

'I don't know anything!' She shook her head. 'I don't know anything except that I'm scared to death! I just… can't stop thinking about this!'

'Why do you think that is easier for me?' Jess asked her quietly. Maybe if he shared his scares, she would feel that she was not alone in this.

'You never showed.' Rory studied his face and this time Jess let her see his pain. He did not hide it. 'Jess, why didn't you tell me?'

'I thought that one of us has to be strong! However, I think that I made a mistake! I can't be strong, non of us can until Jake doesn't getting better. When that happened…'

'If…'

'When! You have to believe, Rory!'

'Look who is saying that.' She rolled her eyes.

'I'm one big surprise, what can I tell you?' He asked and Rory saw his bitter smile.

'Sorry.' She said and looked back at Jake. 'I want him in our room.'

'Rory…'

'I want him in our room, so if he needs something I would be near him.' Rory insisted and Jess sighed with agreement.

'Okay.' He said. 'Who's gonna talk with your mother? Would you prefer me to…'

'No!' Rory said and looked at him. She reached hand and touched his face. 'Let me be me this time. What about Luke?'

'I kind of… told him in the hospital.' Jess said quietly.

'When?' Rory did not look surprised. Somehow, she knew that Luke was the only person, besides her, who could made Jess talk.

'Does it matter? The fact is that he knows.' Jess said indefinitely and Rory nodded.

'Do you think that he told mom?' She asked him.

'Nope.'

'Why?'

'Because I asked him.' Jess sounded so sure that Rory smiled.

'Jess, we both knew my mom, right?'

'I asked him, Rory!' He trusted Luke and Rory had to agree with him.

'Okay. Let's go in then.' She said and looked at Jake who just had opened his deep green eyes. 'Hey, look who is awake?'

'I saw.' Jess smiled softly. 'He just wants to see his home.'

'Is that right baby?' Rory cooed as Jess got out of the car and helped her do the same. Rory did not let go of Jake even for one moment. Jess helped her with her still insecure walking and the three of them finally got in to the house.

Lorelai, Luke and Annie waited for them in the living room. Little Jess and Jane played in their crib. It was peaceful picture and Jess suddenly smiled.

'I dreamed for that.' He whispered at Rory.

'What?' She looked at his smiley face.

'This… my family.' He said and she felt happy for him.

'Welcome home!' Lorelai said and threw one look at Luke. 'See? I wasn't yelling!'

Luke crooked his face.

'I saw and I'm very proud of you.' Then he looked at Rory and Jess, who just walked in the living room. 'Hi, kids and…' he looked at Jake in Rory's hands. He looked at him with Jess' eyes and Luke melted. '… little kid!'

'Uncle Luke!' Jess said and nodded at him with smile.

'Is that Jake?' Annie said and pointed at Rory's hands. 'He looks bigger now.'

Everybody laughed. Then she went straight and Jess and he knelt to hug her. Strangely how this always helped him feel better.

Rory looked at them and just smiled. Annie and Jess looked so attached to each other. She knew that Jess could be a good father. Now she could see that with her own eyes.

'Can I hold him?' Jess asked her as he stood up.

'What?' She looked at him confusing.

'Annie wants to hug you and with Jake here this might be difficult.' Jess said quietly and she nodded carefully placing the baby in his father's arms.

'Come here honey.' Rory said after she sat on the sofa and reached hands to Annie. Her daughter hugged her tightly and Rory understood that she had missed her. 'What is wrong, Annie?' She asked her few seconds later.

'I missed you mommy.' Little girl said and smiled shyly. 'I'm happy you're home.'

'I'm happy too.' Rory said smiling and reached to fix one black curl behind Annie's ear.

'Look who wants to say hi too!' Jess said and Rory looked at him. He held little Jess on his hand, helping him walked to his mother. Jake looked at them at Lorelai's arms.

'Oh! Oh, look who's walking?' Rory covered her mouth. Little Jess giggled joyfully and grabbed her leg.

'Mama.' He declared and giggled again.

'Yeah baby, mommy's here.' Rory said and saw Jess lifted him up and putting him sat beside her. Rory turned immediately and hugged her son. 'Mommy missed you!' She said with happy tears in her eyes.

'Mama.' He said again.

'Yeah, yeah… mama.' Rory repeated and closed her eyes with pleasure, pressing his small baby body to her.

'I think you have to hug one more.' Jess said and Rory looked at him over little Jess' head.

'Jane?' She exclaimed, seeing her little daughter in Jess' arms. Jane looked at her with her deep green eyes. Her soft chocolate brown curly hair, made her look so beautiful that Rory had to say that. 'Oh, she is a beauty.'

'Yup.' Jess confirmed and tickled her tummy. Jane giggled. 'Look who wants to hug you. Look.' He said and pointed at Rory. 'Who's that?'

'Mama.' Jane said shyly.

'You wanna hug mama?' he cooed.

'Hug.' Jane nodded furiously and everybody laughed.

Jess carefully put Jane at Rory's other side and took his son in his arms. Rory turned around and hugged Jane. Her daughter placed one wet kiss on her cheek and Rory smiled.

'You are my beauty!' Rory said cradling her.

'Hey, mommy!' Annie called her pouting. 'She is a beauty, and I?'

Jess reached and touched her cheek.

'You are our princess.'

'Princess is better than beauty?' Annie asked wanting to be sure.

'Nope!' Jess pinched her cheek. 'You are both equal. I told you that.'

'Right.' Annie nodded. 'But I was first.'

'Ayn Rand!' Jess frowned a bit.

'Sorry, daddy!' Annie blushed and looked at him apologizing. 'It won't happen again. I promise.'

'Okay.' Jess said and put his son back on his crib. Then he looked back at Annie. 'We could talk later. What you just said is not right and you know that.'

'Yes, but I wanted to be beauty too.'

'But you are beauty and you know that. How many times we have to talk about this? You all are equal for us. Mommy and I love you all in the same way.' Jess spoke slowly and with normal voice. Annie just looked at him and nodded.

'I know and I love to be the bigger one.' She said finally. Jess smiled.

'You always will be he bigger one.'

'That's cool!' Annie jumped and hugged her father again.

'Okay. I think it's time for Rory to get in the bed.' Jess said few minutes later.

'But, but why? She looked good.' Lorelai pouted.

'Jess is right, mom.' Rory said and reached for Jess' hand. He helped her got off the sofa and placed Jake in her hands. He slept again.

'Now you listen to him?' Lorelai looked with disbelief.

'When he is right…'Rory said and left Jess helped her through the stairs.

Lorelai followed them immediately. Luke took little Jess and Jane in his arms and Annie followed him to their room. She declared that she would stay with the babies while they fell asleep.

'I'm the big sister!' she nodded at Luke and he could not help, but smile. Then he went to the others in Jess and Rory's bedroom. Rory was already in the bed and Jess covered her with one warm blanket. Jake lay beside her.

Sudden cry from him made both parents looked alert. Jess looked at his face and grabbed him quickly, before Rory could notice. However, she was.

'Jess! Put him on his back here. Now!' her voice was concern. 'I know what I have to do. Please…'

He did not hesitate. Under his worrying eyes, he saw Rory's moves over Jake's little chest. She made slow circles with light pressure. She knew how to do that. She did the same with him.

'It's okay, baby…' Rory spoke softly. 'It's okay… just breathe for mommy. That's right.'

Few minutes later, they saw Jake calmed and waving hands for her.

'I think he is okay.' Rory said took him in her arms and looked at Jess.

He just nodded.

'And I think we have to talk!' Lorelai said and looked at both of them.


	172. Chapter 172 First secret revealed

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. You are curious about Jess' secrets? keep reading... What can you read here - Jess and Rory leaved the hospital****; Jake is coming home; Lorelai and Jess' fight; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!  
**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 172**__** First secret - revealed **_

Jess looked scared and his eyes jumped between Rory and Jake.

'Are you sure that he is alright?' He asked completely ignoring Lorelai and Luke's presence in the room. His primary care now was his son.

'He is.' Rory nodded and cradled Jake in her arms.

'How can you be so sure?' He asked.

'Because I know what are the symptoms.' Rory said and looked back at her son. 'I know how you looked like before and after your attacks. Now Jake looks the same.'

'Jake is sick?' Lorelai finally took their attention.

Jess and Rory exchanged looks and Jess nodded. Rory looked at her mother and said with trembling voice.

'Yes, mom. Jake is very sick.'

Jess sat beside her and hugged her over her shoulders.

'What's wrong with him?' Lorelai looked concern. 'I mean, I saw that he was pale in the hospital, but I never thought…'

'He has some problem with his heart.' Rory fought with her tears and hoped she could win that battle.

'But how? Is it something genetic?' Lorelai asked and looked at Jess. He shook his head.

'We don't have problems with heart diseases in our family.'

'Okay.'

'However, I had such problem before.' Jess continued. 'They told me that my medication provoked my crisis.'

'We know, Jess. We were there.'

'My heart is weak and that's why the medications didn't work well. I received that problem as a child… When I was at school and I had to practice sports activities, I got tired quickly and finally they took me to the doctor.'

'Jess!' Rory shot him a look, but he did not look at her. Obviously, that was one of his secrets. 'Why your mother didn't take you?'

'My mother was too busy taking home boyfriends and having sex. That was more interesting to her. I had to make it on my own. Sorry, Uncle Luke!' Jess looked at him. 'I didn't want you to hear this!'

'It's okay Jess.' Luke nodded at him, already knew his sister. It was painful to him to know her like that, but he had learned his lesson already. Now, he was not so surprised that Liz did not even know about Jess' problem. 'Go on, Jess.'

'So, they took me to the school doctor and he sent me to the hospital. One of my teachers came with me. My mother was not at home and I had to go with an adult. They made me some tests there and finally told me that I have weak heart. It was not so dangerous. I just had to be careful and not have sport anymore.'

'Why didn't you tell me that earlier?' Rory asked.

'I forgot about that.' Jess said and bent down his look.

'You didn't! You just did not want to disturb me! Is that right?' Rory said quietly. Jess looked at her with surprise. She was not angry or disturbed. She just looked at him with love and understanding.

'I just…' Jess looked at his son. 'I just didn't want to put more pressure in here. When they told us about his heart condition I thought that it's my fault.'

'It's not your fault Jess.' Rory reached her free hand and touched his face. 'He just has this problem. He was born with it.'

'I know, but that was the first thought crossing through my mind.' Jess shrugged. 'I thought what if I am the reason for him being sick?'

'You can't blame yourself for everything, Jess!' Rory said and looked back at Jake, whose now was sleeping. 'He will be fine. We just have to make that surgery.'

'He's going to have a surgery?' Lorelai asked and looked at Luke. 'I think I need a chair here. Too many emotions for short time.'

Luke quickly dragged her one chair and Lorelai sat down.

'Now, you are telling me that my grandson will have a surgery?'

'He has to!' Jess nodded.

'But he is too small? I mean…'

'He is and that's why Mel said that we have to wait three months.' Rory answered and looked at her mother. 'Mom you look pale! Are you okay?'

'I think she is in shock.' Luke noticed and went into the bathroom. Soon he came back with one glass with water. Lorelai took it and drunk it in one sip. 'Feeling better now?' Luke asked her and she nodded.

'Thanks, sniffy!' She said and smiled to him placing the empty glass in his hand. 'Wait!' Lorelai said suddenly and frowned. 'You knew that?'

'What?' Luke played dumb.

'You knew about Jake, didn't you?'

'Well…' Luke shifted uncomfortable in one place.

'I told him to keep a secret.' Jess said and took her attention.

'But why?' Lorelai looked at him. 'We are family! Why…'

'Because Rory and I were still in shock and we needed time for adjusting!' Jess said firmly. 'I don't need to apologize about that!'

'Who says you have to?' Luke asked.

'But you told Luke…' Lorelai frowned.

'I told him, because I needed someone to talk to. Usually, that person is Rory.' Jess squeezed her lightly and she leaned head on his shoulder. 'Rory was scared enough and she needed me. The problem was that I felt scare too. I could not talk with her, so… Uncle Luke was there.'

'Lor I think that it's enough now!' Luke said and touched Lorelai's shoulder. 'The kids are nervous and I think that they need some time alone.'

'Right.' Lorelai nodded. 'I get it! You couldn't trust me to…'

'Mom!' Rory increased her voice, but Jess touched her hand frowning.

'I really think that you're acting silly now.' Jess said carefully and Lorelai took deep breath. Rory and Luke exchanged concerned looks.

'You called me silly?' Lorelai snapped and Luke took her hand.

'Lor…' He tried to intervene.

'Or immature.' Jess shrugged. 'You named it.'

'Jess…' Rory called quietly.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Lorelai frowned.

'It means that you make bigger problems of the smaller ones.' Jess said with normal voice. That annoyed her even more.

'I am sorry, but my grandson's illness is not…'

'My son's illness!' Jess hissed and Rory saw him narrowed his eyes. 'My son's illness is not the problem for you!'

'Could you tell me what is my problem?'

'Rory!' Jess snapped and Rory looked at him. Luke just hung arms beside his body and bent down his shoulders waiting for the fury.

'Rory?' Lorelai got off the chair.

'Yeah, Rory! You are not mad that you did not know about Jake. You are mad that she didn't tell you!'

'Jess…'

'You're mad that Luke knew and you didn't!'

'Jess…'

'I'm sorry that I couldn't care less about your feelings at this moment! My son is sick, okay? That is something I have to learn how to deal with! Do you know that feeling?' Jess increased his voice. All the pain he felt now was visible. 'This is my kid! His life is in danger and I do not care what you are feeling right now! I do not care if you feel insulted or disturbed! My only care is for them!' Jess pointed Rory and Jake. 'She is too fragile now and he is…' he did not finish, running fingers through his hair. 'I wish you could understand that!'

'I'm sorry.' Lorelai said surprisingly quiet.

'You… what?' Luke looked at her with disbelief.

'Jess is right.' Lorelai said and took Luke's hand. 'I'm sorry I reacted like this.'

'I think I need something to my headache.' Jess said rubbing his temples. Rory followed him with concerned look as he walked to the bathroom.

'Is Jake okay?' Annie's voice stopped him in the middle of the room. He looked at the door and saw her standing there with teary eyes. 'Daddy?' Her voice trembled and Jess knelt down reaching hands to her. Annie ran to him and he hugged her, closing his eyes and not saying a word. Rory looked at them, covering her mouth with one hand. Jake still slept.


	173. Chapter 173 The most important

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. You are curious about Jess' secrets? Keep reading... What can you read here - **** Jake is coming home; reactions from his familly; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!  
**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 173**__** The most important **_

Jess knew that strong emotions could provoke his headaches again. He knew that, but how could not stay calm, since his kid was sick. How could stay calm, since his daughter cried in his arms? He took her and sat with her at the edge of the bed. Annie hugged him over his neck and sobbed lightly.

'Is Jake gonna be okay, daddy? Is he…'

'Sh-sh…' Jess interrupted her. She was going to say his words now. She was going to say his thought. Jess thought the same, but he did not want his daughter to be afraid. 'Jake is going to be fine, my princess.' He said, rubbing her back. 'He is just… sick, but doctors said that they can help him.'

'It's because of me, right?' Annie sniffed and pulled back to looked at him.

'What?' Jess asked her with confusion.

'Because I didn't want him here and… I am sorry. I want him now! He is so… It's my fault!' Annie burst into tears again and Jess hugged her tightly.

'No, Annie! How can you think like that?' Jess threw one look at Rory. She was upset and had covered her mouth with one hand. Jake slept beside her. 'It is not your fault!' Jess tried to convince his daughter. He blinked, because his headache increased. Rory saw that.

'Jess…' She said quietly.

'Not now…' he answered and cradled his daughter. Every movement caused him pain, but he ignored it. Annie was the most important thing in this moment.

'Jess.' Rory insisted. She saw him blinked again.

'I said – not now!' he snapped, but not too loud.

Rory understood that she could not convince him in that way. She looked at Luke and nodded at him to come close.

'The pills for his headache are on the top shelf in the bathroom. Two.' Rory whispered at him and Luke nodded in answer. He went and soon came back with two pills and glass of water. Without any further explanation, he stood in front of Jess and took his attention.

'Drink!' he said and opened his palm with the pills on it.

Jess opened his mouth ready for argue, but then he took the pills.

'Daddy, are you okay?' Annie sniffed and looked at him. Jess tried to smile.

'Yes, princess. Daddy is okay, just little tired.'

'I'm okay now.' Annie said and kissed his cheek. 'You can pull me down.'

Jess listened to her and watched her as she walked to Luke and Lorelai.

'Mommy and daddy are tired and you have to leave.' She said loud and clear. Jess almost smiled at her voice. She demanded something and expected from them to listen. He sure had to talk about her. Her attitude was little cocky.

'Annie…' Rory started, but her mother smiled and bent down to kiss her.

'She is right, Ror.' Lorelai said and pulled back. Both of you are tired and you need some sleep. We have to go. Jess…' He turned around and looked at him. He still sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her. 'I'm sorry about before. I was really upset and I…'

'Don't say that you're sorry, _mom_. It doesn't suit you.' He said half mocking, half teasing. However, his voice showed to her that he was not mad. Lorelai smiled.

'Good to know that _son_!'

'Are you sure that you are going to be okay?' Luke asked with concern in his voice.

'Yeah.' Jess said and looked at his uncle. 'Thanks uncle Luke!'

'No problem.' Luke shrugged and patted his shoulder.

Lorelai and Luke leaved minutes later. Jess put Jake in his crib and then lay down on the bed with closed eyes. Annie took his book and went to her new favorite place in the house – the room of the twins.

'Is it bad?' Rory asked and put one hand on his forehead. Jess covered her fingers with his palm and sighed.

'Nope. Just normal headache. '

'And you're telling me the truth?' She asked softly, did not want to upset him more.

'Yup, I'm telling the truth.' He opened his eyes and looked at her. 'You need to sleep too. I'll be okay, don't worry.'

'Nice, but we both need to sleep.' Rory pointed.

'Then I'll have to make sure that everything is okay.' Jess said and got off the bed again.

'Where are you going?' Rory asked him with confusion, but he did not answer. He walked out of the room and turned back minutes later.

'Everything is alright. Annie and the twins are good. I told her to wake me up later.' Jess sighed again and lay back next to Rory. 'She grows up too fast.' He mumbled and wrapped one arm over her waist.

'Too fast for our taste.' Rory agreed and watched him as he fallen asleep. She reached hand and stroked his hair. He was beside her today. He had protected his family again. Jess was the perfect man for her. Rory was not wrong in her choice and he had proved that to her again. Not that she needed of more proves. When she had seen him calming his daughter, Rory felt his complete devotion to his family. He had put his daughter's needs before him. He had felt pain, but ignored it, because of Annie.

And her daughter… Rory smiled. She tried to follow Jess' example. Rory was glad to see that. She was happy to see how Annie and Jess loved each other. Rory closed her eyes and with that thought the fell asleep.

She woke up from Jess' voice. He held Jake in his arms and carried him around the room.

'You are going to be alright…' Jess spoke. 'You know why? Because, mommy and I love you very much. Moreover, you have one big sister. Her name is Annie. She also loves you and she was so happy when she saw you coming home.' Rory gulped painfully, but tried not to move. That was father – son moment and she did not want to ruin it. 'Oh, and I forgot to tell you. You have another brother and sister too. They are twins. They are still little, like you. Her name is Jane and your brother is Jess. You know that I have the same name?' Jake cooed and Rory heard Jess' quiet laugh. 'Yeah, I know – strange name, but my mother gave it to me. Your mommy likes it.' Jake giggled and Jess laughed again. 'I know, but your mommy is very important to me. You know what? I love her. She is so strong and gentle at the same time. She fought for you. Now it's your turn, my boy.' Jess whispered and Rory saw him touching Jake's face. 'Fight for us, okay? We'll be with you! I want you to know that.'

Rory felt tears in her eyes. His words to his son had touched her. She heard one angry cry.

'Oh, you are hungry?' Jess said and came closer to the bed. 'Let's see if mommy is awake.'

'Mommy is awake.' Rory answered and sat on the bed, reaching hands for her son. Jess placed him in her arms. He watched her as she unbuttoned her blouse and helped Jake started his feeding. 'He is very hungry!' She said and touched his baby face.

'He was about ten minutes ago. I thought I can give you few more minutes, but hey…' Jess smiled and touched Jake's little hand. 'He demanded!'

'I heard.' Rory smiled quietly.

'Mommy, daddy, can I come in?' they heard Annie's voice outside.

'Sure, princess.' Jess rose up his voice and they saw Annie walking in.

'They are hungry.' She said pointing the door.

'Are you sure?' Jess asked her and she nodded. 'Okay.' He said and got off the bed. 'Let's go feed them.'

'Can I do that?' Annie asked while they walked out.

'Sure, why not. I'll help you.' Jess answered and Annie laughed from joy.

Rory looked back at her son.

'You have to listen to your daddy, okay?' she said and looked at his small face. 'You have to get better and fight for us.'

Jake just looked at her with his big deep green eyes and clenched his small fists. Rory smiled.


	174. Chapter 174 He doesn’t – I do

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. You are curious about Jess' secrets? Keep reading... What can you read here - **** Jake is coming home; why Jess is so sad; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!  
**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 174**__** He doesn't – I do **_

Every day was a struggle and pure horror. Jess thought that he could not take it any more. He had to fight with his weakness and pretended to be strong for his wife and his family. He had to deal with Jake's problem and with his guilt. The truth was that he felt guilty since the moment they had told him about Jake's condition. He felt in the same was as Annie. She felt guilty, because she thought that it was her fault. She thought that Jake is sick, because she did not want him here. She felt regret and Jess had tried to calm her. He succeeded. However, there was not anybody, who could calm him. Jess felt guilty in front of his son, because he did not think of him, when his life was in danger. He had thought about Rory. It was impossible choice to make and even if it hurt him, Jess knew that he would do the same. He thought that he would never regret about that. He thought that he was right. The truth was that there was not right or wrong then. He would not make the right choice, because there was not any.

Jess looked at his son, now he just turned one month. He slept on his tummy and sucked his thumb in his dream. Jake had his facial structure. He could see it now. Even if he was so small, he still looked at him. Jess smiled. He thought that at least this baby would look like Rory. Maybe someday… His smile faded and he reached hand, lingering his fingers over Jake's small body. He slept peacefully.

They had tough night with Rory. Jake had few crises and his parents had helped him. Now Rory slept. She got tired and Jess convinced her to get some sleep. He felt that he could not close his eyes. There were too many emotions.

There were too many thoughts in his mind right now. What he supposed to do? How he supposed to react? What if… Jess shook his head, banishing the last thought away. He had no right to think for the worst-case scenario. Jake would get better. He would be okay. He had to be; otherwise, Jess felt that he would fell apart. There was too much already. There were too many bad things happened in his life for a short time.

He saw Jake opened his eyes and shifted uncomfortable. He had slept only two hours, but apparently, he also had lost his sleep now. His small cry forced Jess to take him out of the crib. He held him in his arms. Jake stopped crying and looked at his father.

'No, I don't have to cry!' Jess whispered to himself and tried to smile at his son. Jake waved hands in the air and made his quiet baby noises. Jess felt warmth just by looking at him. His boy. 'I don't have to cry…' He whispered again, but felt his eyes wet again. 'I don't have to…'

Rory woke up from one angry cry. She yawned and opened her eyes just to see Jess sitting next to her with Jake in his arms.

'Morning.' She said and reached hands to her son.

'Morning.' Jess answered throaty and placed Jake in her waiting arms.

Rory carefully unbuttoned her nightgown and helped Jake to find the source of his food. She winced at first, but then leaned her head on the headboard and looked at Jess. He was unusually quiet.

'Is there something wrong?' she asked and saw him slowly shook his head.

'Nope. Everything is good.' He said, but his eyes stared the empty space in front of him. 'He slept two hours this time.' Jess muttered pensively.

'That is normal for the babies.' Rory looked at Jake.

'He is not like the other babies, Rory.' Jess said quietly and folded his legs so he could lay his hands on his knees.

'He is, Jess.' Rory answered.

'He is sick and he is different. We both know that.' His head hung between his shoulders and he took one deep breath. 'When they told me that I'm sick and I'm different from the others children, I was mad. I thought that this is so unfair!'

'How old were you?' Rory asked and changed Jake's position at her other breast.

'Seven.'

'Your mother still doesn't know?'

'Nope.' Jess chuckled bitterly. 'She never knew.'

'Oh, Jess…' Rory threw him one brief look and then lifted up Jake, with head, lying on her shoulder. She gently rubbed his back.

'When I met you, I thought that I was finally found the purpose in my life!' He spoke quietly. 'I know that I messed up the things then. You wanna know the reason – I didn't know how to love, Rory!' Jess lifted up his head and looked at her. 'I didn't know what that feeling is! I only knew how to take care of one constant drunk mother and how to survive on the street!'

'It's okay Jess.' Rory reached her free hand and touched his arm.

'When I came here the second time…' Jess looked at her and his eyes got darker. 'I just wanted to see you. I just wanted to see you for one last time and to tell you that you were the most important person in my life. Then when I saw Annie and I realized that she is my daughter, something inside of me suddenly changed. I knew that I could not leave you like this. I couldn't!'

'Jess, don't…' Rory shook her head. 'You are ok now! We are here for you!'

'I know, but I can't stop thinking, what so worse I've done in my life? What did I did so bad that my children have to suffer?'

'Stoop thinking like that!' Rory felt that Jake had fallen asleep and pulled put him down on the bed. He lay between his parents. Rory saw Jess' look at him and swallowed hard. He was sad. 'Jess, look at me!' His eyes moved from Jake to her. She was right. He blamed himself for everything. 'You haven't done anything wrong! It is just… Jake soon will be okay and all this would be behind our back.'

'I'm tired, Rory.' Jess looked back at his son. 'I'm tired and I'm scared for him.'

'You are scared?'

'Terrified.'

'I know that feeling.' She agreed and her look fell on her sleeping son. 'It's awful.'

'I just want to know what to do. How to act on this?' He sounded so desperate. Rory had seen him like this only once – when Annie was at the hospital. Jess might be strong person, but not when it concerned his children. 'What should I do?'

'You just have to be close to him. You just have to love him, Jess.' Rory said quietly and placed her head on his shoulder.

'I love him, Rory. You know I love him.' Jess rested his head on hers. 'I wish I could do more.'

'I wish that too, believe me.' Rory sighed.

'If only I could take his place.' His voice trembled. 'I preferred that then looking at him like this.'

'Mel said that he doesn't feel pain, Jess.' She said, but her voice cracked. He stretched one arm and hugged her over her shoulders.

'He doesn't, but I do.' Jess said quietly and looked at Jake. He slept again. 'I wish only he would be okay. Only that!' He kissed her temple.

'He will be.' Rory said and placed one hand on Jake's back. 'He will be!'


	175. Chapter 175 When was the last time

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. You are curious about Jess' secrets? Keep reading... What can you read here - **** Jake is coming home; why Jess is so absent; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!  
**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 175**__** When was the last time**_

Jess changed. He was completely different since that night. Rory could not fight with her scare anymore. Every time she looked into his eyes, she saw desperation. She saw pain, which could not been cured. She felt like she could not reach him. No matter how long she tried, she just could not. He just refused to talk. Even Annie noticed the change. She constantly asked her mother what was wrong with her daddy. Rory smiled and answered that he is just tired. Every time… He was tired…

Now Jess just stood beside Jake's crib and looked at him.

'Jess, please talk to me!' Rory asked and touched his shoulder. He flinched, but did not move.

'It's nothing.' He answered and gazed at Jake in the crib. 'He still sleeps.'

'We have to talk.'

'I told you there is nothing!' he snapped quietly.

'Jess!'

'Can you please just leave me alone? Jeez!' He jerked and walked out of the room. Rory covered her mouth with one hand and looked at her son.

'What am I supposed to do now?' She whispered, but did not receive an answer.

One week later, the situation did not change. Jess still did not talk much. He just was there, but his mind was not. Rory got scared. Annie felt that change and got scared too. She topped asking about her father and jus stood in her room for hours, refusing to get out. It was like that was not enough, but Jane and little Jess obviously felt the pressure in the house and could not stop crying through whole nights. Rory spent hors beside their beds. When they finally were falling asleep, she must take care for Jake.

By the end of the second week, she felt like she was ready to scream. It turned out that when Jess was bad, the whole family felt bad too. He was the centre of their world and Rory could feel that now with full force.

One day at the beginning of the third week, Rory felt that she could not take it anymore. She needed some air. She waked out at the porch and sat on the last star. Her tears started rolling down over her face. Rory folded her legs and hid her head on her hands leaning on her knees. Her shoulders shook and she cried swaying back and forward.

That was how Luke found her. He saw her small figure curled up at the stairs. He knew that she was crying. It was obvious even from where he stood. He thought that something serious must have happened. Luke ran to her and touched her shoulder. Rory flinched and lifted up her face to look at him. It was all wet and Luke gulped painfully.

'Rory? What's wrong?' He asked and sat beside her. 'Something with Jake?'

'No…' Rory shook her head, still crying. Luke pulled her in his hug and rubbed her back.

'Annie? Twins?' Luke asked again.

'No…' Rory sobbed and shook her head on his chest.

Now Luke was already sure and said quietly.

'Jess.'

'He is just… he is…' Rory sobbed loudly this time.

'He is what?'

Rory just shook her head, could not stop crying.

'What Rory?' Luke got scared. 'Is he bad?'

She shook her head negatively.

'He is sick?'

Another shook.

'Then what is it?'

'He doesn't speak with me!' She sobbed and tried to pull together.

'What?' Luke looked shocked.

'I asked him what is wrong and he just rejects me!' She pulled away from Luke, sniffing.

'Why, Rory? Did you two guys fight?'

'No! We didn't fight!' Rory sniffed again and looked at her laced hands, resting on her knees. 'We had one talk about his childhood when we came back from the hospital. I thought that after that, he would be okay. I thought that he would be better.'

'But he didn't?' Luke looked at her with strange expression on his face.

'No!' Rory shook her head. 'He's getting even worse. He refused to talk. He refused to eat or even pay attention to his other kids.'

'He is with Jake?' Luke asked quietly.

'Jess barely moves from there. I think he is scared to leave him alone, but… Oh, Luke!' Rory sobbed again. 'Everything falls apart now! Everything and I… I don't know what to do!'

'Rory…' Luke said quietly and rubbed her back.

'Annie is closed in her room. She is sad all day. The twins are nervous and crying constantly and I just… I don't know what to do!' She looked at him with her wet eyes and Luke clenched his jaw.

'I'm gonna speak with him!' He got off, but Rory stopped him.

'Luke, don't! I don't think that he is…'

'He has to listen to me!' Luke growled and walked into the house. Rory left outside.

'Jess!' Luke yelled from the living room. 'Come down here! Now!'

Luke was not sure if Jess was going to listen, but he had to try. Rory deserved his effort. He heard his nephew coming down and frowned when he saw it. Jess looked awful. He had circles above his eyes and his hair was messy.

'Are you crazy?' Jess asked him and came close to his uncle. 'Why are you yelling like this?'

'I wanted to talk with you!'

'Now it's not the time!' Jess snapped and looked upstairs. 'Maybe later.'

'Or maybe now!' Luke growled and Jess looked at him with narrowed eyes.

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'Can you look around?'

'Uncle Luke…' He said with annoyance.

'Look around and tell me what you see!'

'Um… nothing!' Jess ran fingers through his hair. 'Cut to the point please!'

'Do you know where Rory is?'

'Out… I guess…' Jess shrugged and that made Luke frown even more.

'You are such a mess Jess!'

'What?'

'You and your incredible ability not to talk…' Luke was pissed, but so as Jess. 'You are doing this again!'

'What am I doing?'

'Open your eyes Jess! Open your eyes and most of all, open your mouth and start to talk, because you are in trouble!'

'I'm not in trouble!' Jess clenched his fists. 'Do you know who is? Jake! He is! And now excuse me, but…'

'Rory is crying outside and this is your fault!'

Luke's words stopped him. Jess slowly turned around to face his uncle. He spoke quietly now. Jess studied his face and saw nothing more, but concern.

'Why? Why this is my fault? She told you something?'

'Tell me, where is Annie?' Luke asked him instead.

'In her room.'

'And what she's doing?'

'Let's stop, okay! Tell me straight! I'm tired guessing!' Jess put hands in his pockets.

'She is sad.' Rory answered from the door and Jess turned around to look at her. Her face was fluffy and her eyes looked sore and red. She was crying. Luke was right. Rory walked inside. 'She is sad and she's crying.'

'She doesn't have any reason…' Jess started.

'What was the last time you told her that you love her, Jess?' Rory asked quietly. 'What was the last time you called her your princess?'

'Rory, stop!' He frowned.

'Tell me!' She demanded and saw him looked at her.


	176. Chapter 176 Picking up the pieces

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. You are curious about Jess' secrets? Keep reading... What can you read here - **** Jake is coming home; why Jess is so absent; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!  
**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 176**__** Picking up the pieces**_

Jess looked at her with frustration. How could she think about that? How could she think that he did not love his daughter anymore? Jess frowned.

'Rory, I really think that you should stop talk now!'

'Why? You know that I'm right, don't you?' She asked and rubbed her eyes, trying to banish the tears away.

'You are not right, damn it!' Jess growled and made two steps towards her. Rory winced.

'Jess! Easy with the tone!' Luke took his attention and Jess frowned even more.

'Look Uncle Luke, I appreciate that you are here and you want to help and all… But this thing is between Rory and me! Could you please leave now?'

'How can I make sure that everything would be okay?' Luke shot him one look and Jess frowned even more.

'What do you think I'm going to do to her?'

'I don't know!' Luke shrugged but watched him carefully. 'You tell me?'

'You think that I'm going to hurt her?' Jess could not believe in his uncle's expression. 'You think I'm going to hit her? Jeez, Uncle Luke! Who do you think I am?'

'As I said – you tell me!' Luke narrowed his eyes.

'Okay, that's it!' Jess waved hands and grabbed his jacket. 'I'm out now! You can talk about me as long as you want to!'

'Jess! Wait! Stop!' Rory grabbed his arm as he passed beside her. He stopped and shot her one look. Rory flinched, but said quietly. 'Luke I think you better leave now.'

'Are you sure?' Luke still had his suspicious. He was sure that Jess would not do anything wrong, but now he just was not at himself.

'Damn it! Go or stay!' Jess snapped and Rory flinched once again, but did not let go of his arm.

'I'm leaving!' Luke said finally. 'Call me later!'

'Sure and if you want I can send you one photo!' Jess snapped again. His Uncle looked him as he passed beside the couple.

'Careful Jess!' he just murmured and leaved the house

Jess and Rory still stood beside the door and suddenly Jess freed himself from her hand with one jerk move. He threw the jacket onto the chair and looked at her. Hiss eyes narrowed and he looked more like his old self than the man Rory lived with already two years.

'Talk!' Jess said and sat down, looking at her.

'I'm not the one, who has to talk Jess!' Rory said quietly and walked inside of the room, close to him.

'You have a problem with me!' Jess pointed and leaned back. 'So tell me what the problem is!'

'You have a problem! Not I!' Rory answered and sat on the sofa. Jess still pierced her with his eyes.

'I don't have a problem and I'm tired of everybody telling me that! My son has a problem, not I!' Jess snapped and clasped his hands.

'Our son, Jess.' Rory said quietly.

'What?' he almost yelled.

'Our son. He is not only yours.'

'I know that!'

'Do you? Because past few weeks you're acting like I have nothing to do with him!' Rory bent down her look, trying to avoid his eyes.

'This is not true!' Jess growled and Rory winced. 'Look at me!' He insisted and she listened to him, but she felt scare looking at his eyes. 'Stop acting like some rabbit!'

'Okay.' She said quietly.

'Jeez, Rory! What do you think I'm going to do with you?' Jess increased his voice and Rory bent her shoulders. 'Stop it!' He said and got off his chair. She leaned back and her eyes followed him as he came closer to her.

'I'm… I'm not afraid of you!' She said, trying to sound convincing.

'You're lying!' Jess growled and stopped in the middle of his way towards her.

'I'm not!'

'I can see it in your eyes, Rory! You are afraid of me!'

'I'm not!'

'Stop lying, damn it!' Jess yelled at her and Rory blinked. 'I'm not gonna hit you!'

'I…' Rory tried to speak.

'Daddy?' They heard Annie's voice coming from the staircase. She looked scared too and that made him even angrier.

'Go to your room, _Ayn_!' He said, trying to contain his emotions.

'But…'

'Now!' His fists clenched behind his back. Annie could not see that, but she felt his anger. Her lower lip trembled and she ran upstairs, closing the door of her room behind her back.

'What are you doing?' Rory looked at him with disbelief.

'I just sent her in her room!' Jess snapped.

'You acted like she is nothing important to you!'

'I told you – she is!' Jess snarled.

'I didn't see that!'

'Jeez, Rory! What do you want from me? Tell me, 'cos I'm tired guessing!'

'I want you to tell me what the problem is?'

'There is no…'

'There is a problem! It's obvious, but you just shut me down again!'

'Rory!'

She got off the sofa with one jerk move and went to him. She grabbed his wrist and stared in his angry eyes.

'Talk to me! Talk with me!'

'There is…'

'Who's lying now?'

'Damn it, Rory!'

'Tell me!'

Jess sighed and looked at her.

'Mommy! Daddy!' Annie's scream launched them upstairs, straight to their room. 'Jake! He is not…' Annie's face was all in tears.

Jess looked at his son and his blood froze. Jake was trying to breathe. He was trying to cry, but he had not enough air for that. Jess took him out of his crib and put him down on the bed. He rubbed his chest gently, just as Rory had showed him. Soon they heard Jake's quiet cry and Jess fell on the bed with hands buried in his hair. He was crying.

'Daddy?' He felt her small hand on his shoulder. 'Are you okay?'

He did not say anything, just nodded and wrapped arms around her small body. He needed her now. He needed her to make him feel better and his daughter was there, supporting him. Her small hands wrapped around his neck.

'He is going to be okay, daddy! You'll see!' Annie said and right now, Jess wanted to hear only this. He wanted to hear only her voice saying these words. However, he still could not stop crying.

Couple of minutes later, Jess finally calm down and released Annie from his hug. He tried to smile, pinching her nose.

'Thank you… my princess.'

Annie's face shined and Jess realized that Rory was right. He looked at her and saw her standing close to Jake's crib. She had watched them al the time and her eyes were teary too. Still, she had put Jake back to sleep and now she smiled at him.

'Are you okay, daddy?' Annie wanted to be sure.

'Yes, thanks to you.' Jess answered and Annie shined again. 'Now go back to your room. Mommy and I need to talk.'

'Okay.' Annie nodded and listened to him.

'Are you ready to tell me now?' Rory asked him and Jess looked at her with pain in his eyes.

'I am.' He said and patted the bed beside him. 'Come here…'

Rory sat close to him and took his hand in hers.

'Okay, I'm here now. What's wrong?'

'I lost my brother when I was young…' Jess said quietly.

'What? You had a brother?' Rory looked at him shocked.

'He died as a baby. I think that he had the same sickness as Jake, but… ' Jess shook his head.

'How's that happened?' Rory rubbed his back.

'Well…' Jess looked at her.


	177. Chapter 177 The next big secret

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. You are curious about Jess' secrets? Keep reading... What can you read here - **** Jake is coming home; why Jess is so absent; what is the next secret;and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!  
**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 177**__** The next big secret **_

Rory looked at him with shock in her eyes. Jess had a brother? How he could hide a secret like this? Yeah, he had told her that he had secrets, but this was something big. Seeing his bent shoulders and his head hung between them, Rory could see why. It was too painful for him to talk. She could felt it, but he would do that for her.

Jess took deep breath and smiled bitterly.

'My mother gave birth when I was fifteen. His name was Tommy. Doctors said to her that he had bad heart and she had to be careful with him. You know why he was with bad heart?'

'No.' Rory answered quietly with hand still on his back.

'Because she was drunk most of the time she was pregnant with him.' Jess frowned. 'They told her not to drink and use drugs, but she just could not listen! Therefore, Tommy was born with bad heart. He could not breathe most of the time and the drugs for his illness were expensive. And when we got the money, I had to hide them from my drunk mother.'

'Oh, Jess…' Rory said quietly and took his hand, lacing fingers with his. Her head rested on his shoulder. Rory wanted him to know that he had her full support.

'So one day I was out…' Jess said and his voice cracked 'I told her that I am going to take care for Tommy when I came back from school. She had to watch him only for four hours. I asked her to be sober only that long, but she could not!' His shoulders shook and his voice cracked again. 'He was only in three months and so helpless… I could not help him. I was late. If I was there only five minutes earlier, he should…'

'Jess, stop! It's not your fault!' Rory lifted up her head and looked at him. 'There is no way you could've known that!'

'But I could've saved him!' Jess looked at her and she could see the pain in his eyes.

'You don't know that.' Rory said and caressed his face with the back of her fingers.

'I thought about Jake these days.' Jess said quietly. 'Then I thought about Tommy and why he was so bad.'

'Jess…'

'My mother took drugs, right? I took medications, aggressive medications. And my heart is…'

'Jess, please stop! You can't put yourself next to your mother! You're so much better than her!'

'But Rory…'

'You used aggressive medications, but your mother used drugs! There is the difference here. Don't you get it? '

'No!' Jess shook his head. 'Honestly I don't! Maybe exactly these medications…'

'They helped you to survive, Jess!' Rory increased her voice. 'Thanks to them, you're still alive and you're still with me!'

'Then what, Rory? There must be a reason for all this!' He said with harassed voice.

'I don't know, Jess.' Rory stroked his hair. 'Maybe we have to pass through all this.'

'But why him? He is just a baby. He is doing nothing wrong!' His look fell on the crib. He could see Jake. His son was sleeping peacefully this time.

'Like I said, maybe we have to get through this.' Rory swallowed hard. She wanted to cry now, but she could not afford it. Not when Jess was in this condition. He was strong the most of the time, now it was her turn to be strong, because of him. 'Maybe we have to learn something.'

'I don't like this lesson, Rory!' Jess clenched his jaw. 'I don't like it and it's not fair!'

'Jess, you can't do anything right now.' Rory tried to calm him.

'You know, that was the first night when I used drugs!' He said quietly. Rory winced from his voice.

'You didn't…'

'I did! I did it, because I wanted to forget. That was the easy way.'

'Well you can't do that now!' She squeezed his hand lightly, trying to pull him out of the bad memory. 'Look at me!' She demanded and somehow her voice reached him. Jess looked at her with his sad deep green eyes. She felt hard to speak, but she did it anyway. 'You can't let that happen now, because you have a hope! We have a hope for Jake! Mel said that after the operation he will be okay.'

'He will be different, Rory.' His voice still was quiet.

'Well, then he's going to be like his father!' She tried to smile. 'We just have to support him more. We have to help him and love him! That is all he needs from us now!'

'I do love him, Rory! I really do!'

'I know…' She could not stand the pain in his eyes anymore. Her hands slipped over his neck and soon he rested in her arms. 'Everything is going to be okay! You'll see!' She said quietly and felt his hands slipping over her waist. He pulled her closer and his head rested on her shoulder. 'Everything is going to be okay…' She repeated and felt his nod.

Jess fell asleep in her arms and Rory hugged him tightly. He had not slept much these weeks. Now she knew why and that made her sadder. He was going through so much when he was a child. His life it was not easy. Noting in his life was easy. Everything was difficult and reached in the hard way. However, he did it. He had reached through this. He had his own family now. Jess had told her that this was his only dream before. Now he had it. He had her and Rory new that he loved her.

Jess did it. She could not stop admire him. He deserved it. He deserved to be happy and Rory swore that as long as depended on her, she was going to give that to him. She was going to him all he wanted to be happy.

Jake had to be all right for this. He had to be all right or Jess would crack again. She could feel that. Her look dropped on the small crib, next to their bed. Their baby still was sleeping.

Jake had to be okay. He had too…


	178. Chapter 178 Mariano’s pirate chicken

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. You are curious about Jess' secrets? Keep reading... What can you read here - ****what could happen if Jess decides to cook with his family;and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!  
**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 178**__** Mariano's pirate chicken**_

Jess finally could sleep again. Rory left him on the bed and went downstairs. She needed to call Luke and talked to him. He deserved it. He was here when she needed and now she owed him. He answered on the first call.

'Rory?' He wasn't surprised by her call. Probably he even had expected it.

'Hi, Luke.'

'Is everything okay now?' He asked carefully. 'How is Jess?'

'Jess is okay. He's sleeping now.' Rory said and sat on the sofa. 'I think you need to talk with him.' She said rubbing her eyes.

'I need to talk with him? Why?' Luke sounded concerned.

'It's about Liz, Luke…' Rory made short pause. 'I think Jess's mother hurt him more than you ever imagine.'

'What?'

'I think he… He maybe wants to talk with you about it, but he doesn't know how.' Rory tried to explain.

'What Liz did to him Rory?' Luke asked impatient.

'Look, I really would like to share with you, but he trust me and I will not betray him.'

'Fine.' Luke said tiredly. 'Can I come now?' He asked.

'No, not now.' Rory said quickly. 'He is tired and need some rest. Maybe tomorrow?'

'Okay… I'll come with Lorelai. Maybe you two also could catch up.'

'Alright. We'll be waiting for you.' Rory said and hung up the phone. She threw him onto the table and closed he eyes, trying to normalize her breathing. It was few tough weeks and Rory thought that some rest would be okay now.

'Mommy!' Annie called her and Rory opened her eyes. Enough with the rest. She saw her daughter walking towards her and smiled. She was beauty and looked just like her father. 'Mommy I'm hungry!' She declared and Rory smiled again.

'You are hungry?' She asked playfully. 'What do you wanna eat?'

'Chicken.'

'Chicken?'

'With potatoes!'

'You can help me cook, okay?' Rory looked at Annie's face. She shined against her.

'Cool!' Annie squealed and clasped with hands.

'Cool!' Rory repeated and took her hand. 'C'mon! Let's go cook!'

Fifteen minutes later, they were in the kitchen and Rory showed to her how to peel the potatoes. Annie stuck out her tongue and followed her mother's instructions. Now Rory could take care for the chicken. She just had pulled out the frozen bird from the fridge when Jess came in, holding the seat with Jake on it. He was awake and looked around.

'Hey, my girls!' He announced his presence and Rory turned around to look at him. He smiled. It was as if nothing had happened before. He looked changed and Rory felt the relief in him. That was good. She smiled back, putting the frozen chicken in the microwave. 'What are you doing?' Jess asked and put the seat with Jake on one chair.

'Mommy and I are cooking, daddy!' Annie declared seriously.

'Chicken with potatoes?' Jess asked.

'Yup.' Rory answered .

'Can I help?'

'Well…'

'Can I just cook it?' He looked at her almost pleading and Rory could not help but smile.

'Okay…' She said and he literally pushed her away from the stove. 'What can I do?'

'You can help Annie with the potatoes and I'm taking the chicken!' Jess growled like a pirate and waved his knife. Annie laughed. 'Come on, chicken! Come to daddy!'

Rory laughed too, looking at him. He acted so much better now. Her look fell on Jake. He was smiling and she could not help , but touched his baby face.

'Jess?' she called him after they had finished with the potatoes.

'Yes woman?' He growled again and Annie burst into laugh.

'Daddy sounds like a pirate!' She said and Rory could agree. Jess was trying to make up things with his daughter. Rory knew that all this time it was for her. He knew that she needed to spend some time like this. She needed her family and Jess was ready to give her that. Rory could only be proud of him.

'Your daddy needs only one bandage through his eye and he is ready for the ship!' She said through laugh and saw Jess looked around. He took one small towel and improvised one bandage over his left eye.

'Yo-ho-ho I need one bottle of rum now!' He said with thick voice. Rory threw him one look and Jess blinked innocently against her with only one eye. 'I need rum from the chicken.' He said with normal voice again and Annie could not stop laughing.

'Pirate chicken!' She said through laugh. 'Our chicken will be… pirate chicken.'

'As you say my princess…' Jess made a bow and Rory could not help but wish to see him like this more often. He truly enjoyed now.

'Jess?' She called him again.

'Yup?' He just put the chicken and the potatoes in the oven.

'Where are the twins?'

'Living room in their crib.' He said and looked at her carefully. 'Why?'

'I wanna check them, plus…' Jake started to cry. 'I think we are hungry. I'll leave you two to finish the chicken.'

'Pirate chicken!' Jess corrected her and Annie nodded with agreement.

'Pirate chicken! Okay!' Rory rose up her eyebrows and left them alone.

Just an hour later, the dinner was ready. Jess and Annie announced that, showing from the kitchen.

'Mommy!' She called her and laughed at something Jess had told her.

'Yes? Oh Annie! Jess put her down!' Rory watched how Annie sat on his shoulders and waved her hands.

'Relax mommy! She is safe!' He said and Annie giggled.

'I told you!' She said to Jess and he nodded.

'You were right!'

'About what?'

'She said that you could yell if you see her like that!' he said and carefully put Annie down on her chair.

'I'm not yelling!' Rory pouted and joined them at the table. She put the seats with the twins close to her, so she could feed them. Jake was sleeping on his seat.

'Let's eat!' Annie waved her fork and they laughed at her enthusiasm. 'Pirate chicken!'

'Mariano's pirate chicken!' Jess corrected her.

'Sorry daddy!' Annie stuck out her tongue.

'No problem!' Jess smiled at his daughter and Rory smiled too. It was good day today, she thought.


	179. Chapter 179 I have secret to share

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. You are curious about Jess' secrets? Keep reading... What can you read here - ****Jess and Luke talk;and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!  
**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 179**__** I have secret to share**_

Luke and Lorelai came just for the dinner. They walked in, after Rory had opened the door and heard Jess laughing. Luke threw Rory one quizzical look and she smiled, putting one finger on her lips. When they entered in the living room, Luke saw something that warmed his heart. Jess was sitting on the sofa with Annie in his lap. He held her hand and thought her how to write.

'But daddy I thought that letter look in this way…' Annie pouted and Jess smiled again.

'You can't write '_M_' as '_W_'! It's not the same…'

'But I was so sure…' Annie pouted again and Jess kissed one of her temples.

'It's okay. You can learn that little by little. I can help you, okay?'

'Promise?' Her face shined.

'Promise!' Jess nodded.

'And then I could write books like you?' Her eyes widened and Jess laughed again..

'You have to graduate first and then if you want to…'

'True Ayn Rand!' Rory said from the door and Jess looked at her seeing his family and crooked his face.

'Oh no! Please tell me you're gonna change your name?' Jess looked at his daughter. She giggled. 'Please? For daddy?'

'I'm gonna be Annie Mariano!' Annie nodded seriously, but then burst into laugh, followed by her father.

'Good girl! Now go help mommy for the dinner, okay?' He said and Annie nodded, kissing his cheek before following Rory into the kitchen.

Lorelai looked at Jess and saw him looking his uncle. She coughed and said.

'I think I need to help them too.' She walked towards the kitchen.

'Don't touch any food, okay?' Jess teased her. 'I wanna eat!'

'I'll try!' Lorelai yelled and closed the door behind her.

'Hi, uncle Luke!' Jess said and saw how his uncle sat on the near chair.

'Rory sounded concerned yesterday, Jess.' He said instead of hello.

'I got better.' Jess said quietly and leaned back at the sofa, avoiding his uncle's eyes.

'I saw.' Luke frowned. 'She said that your mother hurt you more than I know.'

Jess frowned.

'Did she tell you…?'

'She said that you have to tell me.'

'Fine.' Jess sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. 'I had a brother.'

'What?' Luke was shocked. That was the last thing he expected to hear. 'Liz has another son? Why didn't you tell me?'

'I said 'had', uncle Luke.' Jess said quietly.

'Is he… Oh no, Jess! Is he dead?' Luke said with cracked voice.

'He died as a baby. He was only two month old and…' Jess swallowed hard. 'I think that Jake's condition is similar to my brother's one.'

'Similar?'

'My brother had problem with his heart. I don't know what exactly, I was too young to know… Or maybe he inherited that problem from me.' Jess looked straight at his uncle.

'Wait, how..? You said that there are no problems…'

'I don't know. Maybe I'm the first one?' Jess shrugged his shoulders.

'But your doctors said that it came from your drugs.'

'When I was a child they found me this condition…' Jess stopped for one moment and bent his look down.

'What condition, Jess?'

'I have weak heart, uncle Luke.' He admitted.

'Stupid boy!' His uncle growled and Jess looked at him surprised. Luke looked furious. 'Why didn't you tell me? Why kept all this in you?'

'I just thought that all this is on the past and I…'

'You didn't want to bother me?' Luke frowned. 'Jess how many times I have to tell you – open that mouth and talk! When you keep quiet you only hurt yourself and the people who loves you!'

'I was trying to protect them!' Jess frowned.

'Good job!' His uncle snapped.

'You can't understand…'

'You are right! I cannot understand you! You are the most secret person I've ever known!'

'Now you're talking nonsense!' Jess snapped and ran fingers through his hair.

'Am I?' Luke looked at him strangely. 'You hide your illness, you hide your medical condition with your heart, you hide your brother, you hide that Liz used drugs and alcohol and beat you as a child…'

'Fine! I get it!' Jess cut him off in his mid sentence. 'You are right, but are you feeling better now when you know all this?'

'Jess, the truth sometimes is ugly thing, but you have to trust people you love!' Luke narrowed his eyes. 'You have a family now, Jess! You cannot have secrets from them!'

'I know, you're right, but…' Jess sighed. 'I'm still learning, Uncle Luke.'

'Good.' His uncle smiled.

'But Jake still concerns me… '

'Jake concerns everyone in this family, Jess.' Luke frowned again. 'So what is that heart condition you brother had and why Rory…?'

'Liz left my brother to my cares.' Jess said.

'What?' Luke was shocked again. 'But you…'

'I was 15 years old.'

'Oh my…'

'I was at school when all happened.'

'And she…'

'She blamed me after that of course.' Jess smiled bitterly.

'How could she blame you Jess?' Luke saw the sadness in his nephew's eyes. Rory was right. Liz had hurt him more that he knew.

'I should've been there…' Jess murmured. 'If I was there maybe he…'

'No!' Luke touched his arm and Jess looked at him. 'You don't know that and you can't let her blame you for everything bad in her life! I thought I know my sister, but now I'm not so sure.' He said with sadness.

'She doesn't know about my heart, uncle Luke.' Jess said and waited for his reaction.

'Why? I mean, no matter what, but she is your mother…'

'She didn't know then and I didn't tell her later.'

'How she didn't know?' Luke frowned.

'She was um… drugged.' Jess said huskily. 'Even if I had told her…'

'Jeez, Jess! You have been through so much! Why didn't you tell me?'

'I thought that I could handle it!' Jess said, shrugging.

'But you can't, right?' Luke rubbed his forearm.

'I thought that I could protect my family, but maybe it's better that way.' Jess said and tried to smile. 'I always dreamed for big family uncle Luke.'

'Well, now you have one!' Luke nodded. 'You even got a mother!'

Now Jess chuckled.

'Who would've thought that I would accept Lorelai as my mother? But I really love her as a mom…'

'Oh, that's so sweet!' Lorelai sang from the kitchen door.

'How long have you been standing there?' Jess asked with interest.

'I just heard my name and I thought that it's something important!' She nodded seriously.

'You believe her?' Jess rose up his eyebrows towards Luke.

'Do you?' Luke asked him with the same voice.

'No!' Both answered and Lorelai pouted.

'Rory! Come help your momma! Your husband doesn't believe me…'

Rory showed from the kitchen door and looked at Jess. He was smiling. Then she looked at her mother.

'Well, I think he is one clever man!' Then she brought back into the kitchen.

'What?' Lorelai almost yelled and Luke just threw her one look. Jess laughed. Lorelai followed her daughter. 'Rory!' They could only hear and laughed again. Luke threw one look at his nephew and thought that it was a time to visit his sister. They had lot to talk.


	180. Chapter 180 We have the name

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. You are curious about Jess' secrets? Keep reading... What can you read here - ****dinner at Mariano's;and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!  
**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 180**__** We have the name**_

They ate like a true family. All faces were lightening up. Jess and Lorelai could not stop their little fights.

'You touched the food, did you?' He frowned.

'Nope, my son!' Lorelai blinked furiously.

'Granny helped with the salad.' Annie declared.

'Hah!' Jess pointed at her. 'I knew it!'

'I thought we make a deal.' Lorelai mumbled with half mouth.

'Daddy will help me with my writing.' Annie shrugged and winked at Jess.

'Too bad that you lost your ice crème.' Lorelai said and stuck out a tongue.

'I'll get her.' Jess declared.

'But it's cold now, Jess.' Rory frowned.

'We figure something out.' Jess shrugged and Annie laughed joyfully.

'Daddy is the best!'

'Do you hear that?' Jess asked Lorelai. 'I'm the best!'

'No, you're not!'

'But he is!' Rory leaned towards Jess and gave him one kiss.

'My own daughter!' Lorelai put her hands on her chest and made shocking face.

'So basically, I'm the best here.' Jess said, rubbing his nose at Rory's before pulled back.

She glowed against him.

'Basically!'

'Even Luke!' Lorelai frowned. Luke just put some chicken into his plate and looked around.

'What?' He took the knife and sliced some piece of the meat.

'You're eating chicken!' Lorelai patted his shoulder. 'Wake up sniffy! Jess put some spell on you!'

'It's good!' Luke narrowed his eyes, while chewing the meat.

'Luke!'

'Care to share the recipe?' Luke said and took another bite.

'That's Mariano's Pirate Chicken!' Annie said seriously.

'What?' Luke looked at her with surprise. Jess burst into laugh and left his daughter to explain.

'That's our recipe!' She declared. 'You can't have it! Right daddy?' She looked at Jess. He stopped laughing immediately and nodded with serious face.

'Right!'

'But I'm from the family!' Luke tried again.

'You're not Mariano!' Annie said and stuck out a tongue.

'It's true.' Jess tilted his head.

'Okay. I give up!' Luke said and took another bite. 'But it's good.'

'Yeah… Better than the salad.' Jess said and shot one look at Lorelai.

'Huh? What is that supposed to mean?' She looked confused.

'He is right you know?' Luke said still chewing.

'You are traitor!' Lorelai pouted.

'I like the chicken!'

'More than me?' Lorelai asked. Luke pretended that he was reconsidering over her words. She hit his shoulder. 'Luke!'

'Oh! Fine! I love you more!'

Everybody laughed. Soon after that Jess and Rory had to put their children to sleep. The twins were sleeping already. Jess had put them in the middle of the dinner. Jake had stayed with them, along with Annie. Now they both yawned.

'C'mon, my princess!' Jess said and took her in his arms. Annie rested her head on his shoulder.

'Let's go, my boy.' Rory said and took Jake.

'We should go.' Lorelai said and Luke nodded, but he stopped at the door.

'Jess, can I ask you for something?'

'Sure.' Jess said and looked at his uncle.

'Can you watch the diner tomorrow? I'm gonna be off the town for the morning.' He said casually and Lorelai looked at him with surprise.

'You do? Where are you going?' She asked with confusion.

'Can you Jess?' Luke ignored her.

'Sure.' His nephew nodded and Luke smiled at him.

'I promise, I won't be late.' He said and both with Lorelai leaved the house.

Jess put Annie in the bed and covered her with her small blanket. He stood still at the door, watching her for some time. Then he switched off the lights and leaved her room. Rory was at their room, feeding Jake. He was awake for instance. and that was something new for Jess. Usually, his son slept by this time of the day.

'Is there any problem?' He asked Rory after she lifted up his little body and put his small head on her shoulder.

'Nope.' Rory said with smile. 'We were hungry.'

'But…' Jess came close.

'He is okay, Jess.' Rory said and waited for him to sit beside her.

'Are you sure?' He asked anxiously and touched his small back.

'Yes. I'm sure.' Rory answered and caught his look. 'I won't lie to you for such thing. You wanna hold him?'

Jess nodded and Rory put the little baby in his father's arms. Jess looked at his small face and smiled.

'It was good day today.' He said quietly, watching how Jake falling asleep.

'Yeah, yeah it was…' Rory looked at them with smile.

Jess got off the bed and carefully put the baby on his crib. He covered his small body with his baby blanket and watched as Rory walked into the bathroom. He followed her and stood at the door, while she washed her face. He reached beside her and took the phials with his pills. When he took them, Rory looked at him strangely.

'What?' Jess asked her carefully.

'You are so responsible now…' She said and he smiled softly.

'I have big family. They're counting on me.'

'Yup, we do!' Rory leaned back on his chest and Jess smiled, slipping hands around her waist. His chin rested on her shoulder and Rory closed her eyes for one moment. He felt him pressed one soft kiss on her neck.

'I love you, you know that, right?' Jess whispered and she opened her eyes, staring at their reflections in the mirror.

'I love you too.' She said and rolled in his arms, pressing her lips to his.

'Mm-mm… I like that.' Jess said and grabbed her in his arms. Rory giggled and they both ended up on the bed, snuggling at each other.

'You want company for tomorrow?' She asked.

'For the diner?' Jess asked and Rory nodded.

'Annie would be at the kindergarten. I thought…'

'Sure! I'll love that.' Jess said and closed his eye. 'Wonder where Luke will be going tomorrow…'


	181. Chapter 181 Do you know me, mother?

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. You are curious about Jess' secrets? Keep reading... What can you read here - ****Jess has one very interesting idea about the diner; Luke talks with his sister; what is the new attraction of the town; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!  
**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 181**__** Do you know me, mother?**_

Luke saw Jess parking his car just in front of the diner. He was not alone. One light smile appeared on his face. He had to expect that Rory and his kids would be with him. Jess helped Rory to get out of the gar and looked at his uncle.

'What is wrong with you?' He asked instead of good morning.

'I'm just looking at you' Luke shrugged.

'Why's that?'

'You can't separate Jess and Rory now.' Luke said still smiling.

'Huh?' Jess frowned.

'He wanted to say that I'm stick with you.' Rory answered instead and smiled against Luke. 'Good morning!'

'Good morning Rory!' Luke answered her with short nod.

Jess yawned in this moment and Luke smiled even widely.

'Someone is still sleepy?' He teased him, but Rory looked serious.

'He stood awake beside Jake.' She rubbed Jess arm. 'Tough night.'

'But he is good now.' Jess shrugged and threw one look at the car. 'So…' He looked back at Luke. 'Give me the keys and get out of here!' He opened his palm.

'You know what to do, right?' Luke gave him the keys not so eagerly.

'Yeah I know. I'm gonna put one bomb, blow up the diner and you could take the assurance.' Jess said conspiratorial.

'Jess…' Luke glared at him.

'Wait!' Rory intervened quickly. 'We could take the assurance! We have children, you know?' Jess nodded seriously. 'All the diapers and stuff…'

'You are right!' Jess nodded. 'We have to take the money…'

'Okay, stop now!' Luke lifted his hands up. 'I get it! I'm going!'

'Don't worry, Uncle Luke!' Jess said patted his shoulder. 'I've done this before.'

'What? The bomb thing?' Luke rose up his eyebrows.

'Ha-ha, very funny!' Jess said with fake laugh. 'Go now! We'll take care for your diner!'

'I won't be for long!' Luke said and got in his car.

'Bye Uncle Luke!' Jess said followed by Rory.

'Bye Luke!'

'Bye!' He said and watched them as they took their children out of the car. Then he looked at the road and thought about his sister. Liz had to hear him this time. She needed to know how her attitude had reflected on Jess. She needed to know that Jess had loved now. She needed to know that he had a family and people around him. Finally, she needed to know that Jess had became one great man and not because of her.

An hour later, Luke parked his car in front of Liz's house. He was calm and strangely, now he felt like Jess' father more than ever. The house was quiet. Luke knocked on the door and soon Liz was the one who opened him. Luke knew that she and TJ were back together since she got out of the clinic.

'Luke?' Liz smiled and tried to hug him, but he pulled back.

'We need to talk, Liz!' He said and she opened the door widely to let him in.

'What's wrong?' She asked when they sat at the living room.

'Jess.' Luke just said and saw her eyes widened.

'What's wrong with Jess? Is he bad?'

'He is good and loved, Liz!' Luke said carefully and clasped his hands.

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'You know, you could've asked me for help!'

'When?' Liz looked at him with confusion.

'When you were alone with him…' Luke said quietly. 'If I only knew how hard it was for you…'

'It wasn't hard.' Liz quickly said.

'It wasn't for you. You were drunk and drugged almost all of the time.'

'Jess told you this?'

'Tell me Liz, how much did you know about his childhood?'

'What?' Liz looked shocked. 'I'm his mother. I know…'

'Do you know that he has weak heart?' Luke asked carefully and saw her shocked face.

'He told you that he…'

'He told me that you still don't know that! Tell me that this is a lie! Tell me that you knew that your son is sick! Tell me that you took your little boy to the hospital and helped him with the difficulties! Tell me!' Luke rose up his voice.

'I can't.' Liz shook her head, crying. 'He didn't tell me.'

'Because he thought that you were too drunk and you weren't going to give him any attention.' Luke snapped.

'He should've…'

'He didn't even try to tell you.' Luke tried to calm himself. 'Now his son is sick.'

'Jess has a son?' Liz intervened.

'Jess has a son, who has the similar condition as his brother.'

'His… his brother?' Liz bent down her look. 'I don't want to talk about him!'

'You blame him for his brother!' Luke said. 'Damn you, Liz! Look at me!' His sister did that. She was crying. 'Why did you do that?'

'I was sad…'

'Or drunk?'

'Maybe both.' She surprisingly agreed. 'I felt sorry about that later.'

'Did you apologize to him? Did you try to comfort him? What did you do for him?'

'I sent him to you.' She said quietly.

'You did that, 2 years later. What you did then?' Luke rose up his eyebrows.

'Okay! I'm terrible mother. I admit that! Happy now?' Liz voice cracked.

'I'm not happy Liz! I'm just…' Luke ran fingers through his hair. 'I just thought that I have to tell you this. Jess talked with me! Do you know how hard it is to make him talk? He shut down in himself and suffered alone! Do you know why he acts this? Because, he doesn't know how to talk about his problems!'

'But now he has Rory.' Liz wiped out some tears.

'I'm so happy that they found each other!' Luke nodded.

'He loves her.'

'She loves him too and they have one wonderful family.' Luke agreed. 'Just have to pass through this with Jake…'

'Jake?'

'Their little son.' Luke said.

'I hope he gets better.' Liz tried to smile.

'He will!' Luke said and got off. 'I'm going now.'

'You are right, Luke.' Liz said at the door.

'About what?' Luke looked at her strangely.

'I have to talk with Jess. I have to apologize him.' Liz said quietly. 'Please tell him that I'n here when he is ready.'

'I don't know…' Luke hesitated.

'Please, Luke! I need to do this!' She said and Luke nodded.

'Okay. I'll tell him.'

'Thank you.' She nodded at answer.

Luke drove off soon after that. He was better now. He knew that he was doing right. Now it was Jess' turn, but not so soon. First, he had to take care for his son.

When he stopped the car in front of his diner, Luke saw that it was full with people. He quickly rushed in and saw Jess practically running behind the bar.

'Hey!' He called him.

'Hi! Busy!' Jess answered and Luke smiled, watching him disappeared into the kitchen. He sat next to Rory and asked her with interest.

'What is going on?'

Rory smiled.

'They saw us.' She shrugged and rolled her eyes at the crowded diner. 'Obviously we are very interesting people here.'

'You are.' Luke nodded and looked at his nephew. 'You are…'


	182. Chapter 182 Mariano’s are here!

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. You are curious about Jess' secrets? Keep reading... What can you read here - ****Jess has one very interesting idea about the diner; what is the new attraction of the town; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!  
**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 182**__** Mariano's are here!**_

Jess unlocked the door of the diner and both with Rory and their children entered in there. Jess stood still for some seconds and one small smile appeared on his face.

'What?' Rory asked him carefully, rubbing Jake's back.

'What? Oh, sorry, it's nothing… Just old memories.' Jess shrugged and put the seat with the twins in one tall chair behind the bar.

'Good?' Rory asked and took one chair opposite them.

'Oh yeah, they are good.' Jess nodded and switched on the toaster and the coffee machine. 'Remember our dates here?'

'I remember!' Rory said with smile. 'You made the best coffee ever!'

'Made?' Jess put one hand on his chest. 'Now you're insulting me!'

'Okay, you make the best coffee ever! My mom loves it!'

'Your mom has the best taste according to the coffee!' Jess nodded and poured himself one cup.

'What are you doing?' Rory frowned. 'You're not supposed to drink coffee!'

'I can. One cup and not so strong.' Jess said and took one sip. 'I asked.'

'Don't scary me like that, okay?'

'You want some?' Jess handed her the half full cup.

'Very funny!' She said and shook her head. 'You know that I can't now!'

'Sure I know!' Jess smiled widely. 'You want something else?'

'French toast?' She asked and Jess rubbed his chin.

'I don't think that I can do this…'

'Jess!'

'Okay, okay! I think I can!' He said with teasing smile and soon after that Rory saw one plate with her favorite dish standing in front of her. 'Here ya go, Missis!'

'Missis!' Rory wrinkled her nose and handed Jake to his father.

'But you are Missis, Rory!' Jess said and carefully took Jake in his arms.

'Um…You are right, but I prefer you to call me with my name.'

'Huh?' Do you hear Jake? Your mommy has wishes.' Jess talked to his son, rubbing his back.

'Well of course, he would take your side!' Rory waived with her fork playfully. 'You are boys. You have to support each other!'

'We are a majority here!' Jess rolled eyes towards sleeping Jess Jr.

'You are now, but wait until Annie is cam back from kindergarten.' Rory laughed.

'Jess!' Caesar greeted him from the door and Jess looked at him. 'Nice to see you back behind the bar!'

'Hi, man!' Jess nodded, because his arms were full with Jake.

'The other man will come later.'

'Okay.' Jess nodded again and saw him walked into the small kitchen. 'Come on mommy!' Jess handed Jake back into her arms. 'Daddy needs to work now!'

'Go then!' She said and kissed him when Jess bent over the bar.

'Rory! Is that you?' Miss Patty asked her and Rory turned around just to see her entered in the diner.

'It's me!' Rory smiled. 'Hi, how are you?'

'Kirk told me that he saw you both with Jess, but I had to make sure…' Miss Patty said instead of a greeting.

'Kirk told you?' Rory asked and then she looked back at the door, seeing bunch of people entereing in diner too. 'Interesting, on how many people Kirk told that?'

'I don't know?' Miss Patty took the near table. 'He was at the gazebo'

'Jess!' Rory called and Jess showed up from the kitchen.

'Yup?' He asked and then saw the almost full diner. 'Jeez! What is going on here?'

'Kirk told to few people that we are here.' Rory explained and saw Jess terrified face.

'Great!' He murmured while he entered back into the kitchen.

'People loves you, Rory!' Miss Patty said.

'People are curious to see us.' Rory answered.

'Well, you are not the most outgoing people her in the town. Can you blame us that we want to see you little more?'

'Nope, but…'

'I knew it!' Rory heard Kirks voice and saw him standing at the door. 'You are here!'

'Of course we are!' Rory frowned.

'Thanks a lot Kirk!' Jess showed from the kitchen.

'You too? I thought I was dreaming!' Kirk rubbed his eyes and sat at the bar. Jess just threw him one annoyed look.

'Tell me what you want!'

'Coffee, black, with seven lumps of sugar.'

'Sure!' Jess grinned against him and poured one big cup with coffee. He put the sugar and even rummaged it. 'Tell me how it is?'

'Perfection!' Kirk said after he took one sip. Obviously was excessively candy, because he frowned. 'Lorelai did the same few years ago!'

'Clever woman!' Jess nodded.

'Since when they both have the same opinion?' Kirk pointed walking Jess.

'He calls her mom.' Rory nodded seriously.

'Oh no! The Apocalypse is near!' Kirk rolled his eyes and Rory laughed.

Luke came back three hours later. The diner was full by that time. He sat close to Rory.

'Hey!' He called Jess, literally sprinting behind the bar.

'Hi! Busy!' Jess answered and Luke smiled, watching him disappeared into the kitchen. He sat next to Rory and asked her with interest.

'What is going on?'

Rory smiled.

'They saw us.' She shrugged and rolled her eyes at the crowded diner. 'Obviously we are very interesting people here.'

'You are.' Luke nodded and looked at his nephew. 'You are…'

'Hey Uncle Luke! Give one hand here!' Jess called him from the kitchen.

'I'm coming!' Luke answered and walked to help his nephew.

Two hours later, the diner was almost empty and Jess was sitting close to Rory. She had put Jake on his seat and now she rubbed Jess back.

'My strong man!' She said and Jess smiled tiredly.

'Your strong man, who now feels like crap!' He answered and gave her one kiss.

'You can sleep at home.' She said and looked at him with hidden worry in her eyes. Jess saw it despite her efforts.

'I'm good, Rory! Don't worry!'

'You know that I can't do that.' Her hands slipped through his hair.

'I never was on my feet for so long since my illness has been diagnosed.' Jess sighed and leaned his elbows on the bar. He hung his head between his shoulders. 'But it was good thing that I could help my Uncle.'

'Jess…'

'Don't worry, Rory!' He tilted his head and looked at her with one tired smile. 'I'm okay.'

'Jess?' Luke just had seen him and rushed out from the kitchen. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm okay, people.' He sighed and sat on his chair. 'But I think one sleep is gonna make me even better.'

'Agreed.' Rory nodded.

'Let's go home then!' jess said and took the seat with the twins.

'We need to talk later.' His uncle said and Jess turned around to look at him.

'Is it something serious?'

'Nope. I don't think so.' Luke shrugged, but avoided his eyes.

'You can come home for dinner?' Jess looked at Rory and she nodded. 'But… you have to come with the food. I'm too tired for cooking.'

'Okay.' Luke nodded.

'Bye!' Rory said and opened the door.

'Bye, Uncle Luke!' Jess said and walked out.

'I wonder how is he going to take it…' Luke rubbed his chin.


	183. Chapter 183 Don’t give me that face!

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. You are curious about Jess' secrets? Keep reading... What can you read here - ****Lorelai and Luke came for dinner; why Jess and Annie fighting; what Jess thinks about Lorelai; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!  
**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 183**__** Don't give me that face!**_

Luke and Lorelai came just in time for the dinner. Rory opened them and they saw her with Jake, lying in her arms. His small head rested on Rory's shoulder and she rubbed his small back.

'Hey, mommy!' Lorelai sang, but was interrupt from Annie's laugh.

'That was my line, granny!' She said and smiled at her mother. Rory bent over and Annie kissed her cheek. 'Hi, mommy!'

'Hi, honey!' Rory said and nodded at the staircase. 'Go wash your hands and came back here, okay?'

'Sure. Where is daddy?'

'Your daddy still sleeps.' Rory said.

'Is he okay?' Annie asked anxiously.

'He is okay, but he worked whole morning, hon.' Rory tried to explain and saw Annie's face relaxing.

'Okay.' She said and ran upstairs. Rory's face faded.

'Poor girl. She is afraid every time when Jess doesn't look good.' Rory said and sighed tiredly.

'Just like you.' Lorelai said and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

'Well, can you blame me?' Rory asked with quizzical look.

'Nope.' Luke answered instead and hugged her briefly. 'We can't blame you.'

'Hi Luke.' Rory greeted him.

'I brought the dinner.' Luke lifted up his hand showing the nylon envelope with cartoon boxes in there.

'Good.' Rory nodded at the kitchen. 'Go help yourself.'

'Okay.' Luke nodded and walked into the small kitchen.

Lorelai and Rory sat at the sofa. Jake cried at this moment and Rory cradled him, rubbing her back.

'Sh-sh… Mommy's here… Sh-sh…' His cry stopped and he rested his small baby head on her shoulder.

'Is he okay?' Lorelai asked with concern.

'Yeah…' Rory smiled tiredly. 'We are little nervous now.'

'Huh?'

'He cries every time I put him into the crib. Jess couldn't sleep, so I took him with me.' Rory explained.

'Oh, he is just like his daddy, isn't he?' Lorelai melted and tilted her head to look at his little face.

'What?' Rory almost laughed. 'What is that supposed to mean.'

'Nice little hoodlum.' Lorelai sang and Rory frowned.

'Jess is not a hoodlum, neither his son!'

'Oh touchy!' Lorelai looked at her with playful flames in her eyes.

'Jake is a good boy.' Rory rubbed his small back again.

'Now if you say that his father…'

'Jake is a fighter.' Rory said quietly.

'Again – just like Jess!' Lorelai nodded.

'Here we have same opinion!' Rory nodded.

'No!' They heard Jess' voice, coming from the upstairs. 'You cannot go and period!'

'But daddy…' They heard Annie's pouting voice.

'I said no! You know that your brother is going to have a surgery next month. It's not possible.' Jess snapped and now Rory and Lorelai could see them walking into the room.

'Daddy…' Annie whimpered and Jess looked at her.

'You are not going to make me do this with that attitude Ayn!'

'I really wanted to go!'

'Well it's too bad!' Jess frowned.

'What's wrong?' Rory asked with confusion.

'Our daughter thought that we could send her on one vacation next month.' Jess explained and went to the crib. Twins giggled at something and played with their toys. He smiled at them and then sat beside Rory.

'Next month?' Rory looked at her daughter. 'Annie, we can't do this.'

'She knew that you would say no, so she came to me.' Jess frowned.

'I promise I would be good!' Annie pouted.

'Nice little mug, but no!' Jess said again.

'Next time, honey!' Rory said and patted Jake's back. 'We have to take care for your brother first.'

'Next time?' Annie asked with disbelief.

'Next time.' Rory nodded.

'Okay!' Annie squealed and clasped with her hands. 'Grandpa!' She called Luke and he walked out of the kitchen.

'What? What happened?' he looked around. 'Annie!'

'Can I help you with the dinner?' She grinned and Luke melted under that smile. She looked just like Jess.

'Sure. Come on in.' Luke opened the door and held her until Annie passed beside him. He followed her and the door closed.

'I was wrong.' Lorelai said pensively.

'What mom?' Jess asked her with interest.

'Jake is not the hoodlum here. Annie is.'

'Mom!' Jess and Rory exclaimed in one voice, but Lorelai grinned against them.

'Oh you are so sweet!'

'Did someone tell you that you are crazy?' Jess asked her and took his son.

'Tc-tc… You are pretty late, Jess, my boy! So many people… so many times.' She winked at him and saw Rory smiled.

'You two never give up, huh?'

'Give up?' Jess rose up his eyebrows.

'Never!' Lorelai answered.

'Strange family…' Rory shook her head and got off the sofa. 'I'm going to take one quick shower before dinner.' She bent and pecked Jess on his lips and He smiled while looking at her crossing the room.

'Boy you really love her!' Lorelai chimed

'Jeez! You think?' Jess rose up his eyebrows, looking at Lorelai. 'We have only four children, we are married and you notice this just… now?'

'I'm getting old…' Lorelai pouted.

'I doubt it!' Jess smiled at her and Lorelai grinned at him.

'You're right! Sniffy!' She clasped hands when she saw him walked out of the kitchen. 'Jess said that I'm not getting old! See? I'm young and beauty…'

'Did I say beauty?' Jess bit his lip not to smile at her face.

'Careful son!' She frowned but then laughed. Jess followed her.

'Ya know… it's never boring with you two around!' Luke shook his head. 'Come on! Dinner is ready!'

'Rory!' Jess called her.

'Coming!' She answered him at the staircase.

'We can talk after the dinner?' Jess looked at his uncle. 'I think I know what is about.'

'You do?'

Jess' face faded a bit.

'Yeah…'


	184. Chapter 184 Master and student

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. You are curious about Jess' secrets? Keep reading... What can you read here - ****Lorelai and Luke came for dinner; what Jess thinks about Lorelai; what is the primary goal for Jess and Rory; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!  
**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter**__** 184 Master and student **_

After the dinner, Rory and Jess put their kids to sleep and came downstairs. Rory still held Jake in her arms. She was afraid of leave him alone. Honestly, Jess felt in the same way. Therefore, they simply decided to take him with them.

Lorelai and Luke were waiting for them. Luke looked nervous.

'Uh-oh, the big talk is coming!' Jess murmured as he sat on the sofa, following by Rory. Luke and Lorelai sat at the chairs opposite them.

'I don't want to have secrets from you, Jess…' Luke said straight and Jess rose up his eyebrows.

'Well, well… that's new!' He said and Luke frowned.

'I'm not the person with secrets here, Jess.'

'Touché!' Jess leaned back at the sofa and stared at him. 'So, what is this big talk for?'

'You said you know.'

'I'm guessing.' Jess said.

'Oh, c'mon! The suspense is killing me!' Lorelai murmured and Luke shot her one look. 'What? You are like walking ball with nerves since this morning!'

'I wanted to tell him first!' Luke snapped.

'Tell him then!' Lorelai frowned and Jess laughed quietly. She looked at him. 'What are you laughing for?'

'I think you're more impatient than me.' Jess shrugged still with smile on his face. Jake cried and everybody looked at him. Jess' smile faded. 'Rory…'

'Sh-sh…' She looked at Jess with calming smile. 'He is little nervous, that's all.'

'Are you sure?' He looked at her with worry in his eyes.

'I'm sure.' Rory said quietly and cradled her son. Jess leaned back again.

'See?' Lorelai looked at Luke. 'Even the kid is nervous, because of you!'

'Lor!' Luke frowned.

'Okay! Alright, I'm sorry!' She pouted and leaned back on her chair.

'So Uncle Luke?' Jess looked at him with expectation.

'I went to see your mother today.' Luke said quietly.

'Liz?' Jess smiled bitterly. 'That's what I thought!'

'You thought the same?' Luke looked at him with surprise. 'Am I so transparent?'

'She is your sister, Luke.' Jess shrugged.

'I just needed to hear her point of view, but when I saw it, I…' Luke coughed. 'I'm sorry, Jess! I told her about your heart.'

'It's okay. It's not a secret anymore.' Jess said and saw his uncle flinched. 'What?'

'I know that it was long ago, but I still…I still thought that I could've helped you, Jess!'

'Like I said… It's okay!' Jess moved forward and touched Rory's hair. 'I wouldn't change anything in my life, leading me to this moment.'

'Oh…'

'I think I had to get through this.' Jess said and Rory smiled softly at him, leaning over his shoulder.

'That's my boy!' Lorelai said with teary eyes and Luke looked at her strangely. 'What? He is my boy now!' She snapped.

'Thanks mom!' Jess smiled at her.

'Hey, you're welcome!' She grinned against him.

'Liz said that she want to talk with you when you can.' Luke said quietly and Jess frowned again.

'I can't now!' Jess said firmly.

'I told her that.' His uncle nodded. 'But you have to know…'

'I thought you said that you don't have secrets?' Jess narrowed his eyes.

'Well I have one.' Luke murmured.

'Okay!' Lorelai intervened and looked around with suspicion. 'Where is she?'

'What?' Luke stared at his wife with amusement.

'Mom?' Rory lifted up her head and stared at her mother too. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine, just looking Luke's secret!' Lorelai frowned at his man. 'Alright! Tell me where you hid her, sniffy and I'll forgive you!'

'Forgive me what?' He still stared at her with strange face.

'Your mistress!' Lorelai said and fixed her hair back, behind her ear.

'What? I don't have… Lor!' Luke frowned again.

'So you don't have, huh? That's good!' Lorelai face showed relief, but seconds later, she looked at Jess and burst into laugh. He followed her. 'Give me five, son!' She said and they clapped hands.

'That was good!' Jess nodded.

'Good, huh?'

'You are master!' He laughed again. 'You should've seen his face… Precious!'

'That's not funny!' Luke frowned and Rory pinched Jess.

'Ouch! Sorry, but why your mother said the joke and you pinch me?' He looked at her with almost insulting face.

'Because she is my mother and you are my husband. I can pinch you – her not!' Rory nodded sharply and Jake cried again. 'I think he wants you!' She said and placed him into Jess' arms.

'Sure.' Jess took him carefully and leaned his head on his shoulder. Jake stopped crying immediately.

'I still don't know how he do this.' Rory shook her head again.

'What?' Lorelai looked at her with interest.

'In the moment when any of our children is in his arms, it stops crying.' Rory said, looking how Jess rubbed Jake's back.

'Magical touch.' Jess smiled at her.

'Magical hands.' Rory smiled back and gave him one quick kiss.

'Do I have to know that?' Lorelai covered her eyes. 'Tell me when I can look again.'

'It's okay mom. We still can't do make out session.' Jess answered instead and Lorelai carefully uncovered her eyes.

'Are you sure?'

'I'm sure. But I'll let you know when we can.' Jess said seriously.

'You can…' Lorelai opened her mouth, but then closed it seeing his playful smile. 'You tricked me!'

'Learning from he master!' Jess teased her.

'We'll see about that.' Lorelai said and leaned back on her chair.

'Are you sure that you two aren't mother and son?' Luke looked at them with amusement.

'We are, dear. Just happened to find little later. Right Jess?' Lorelai smiled at him and Jess nodded.

'Right.'

'Now about the secret…' Luke coughed.

'What about it?' Jess looked at him seriously.

'Liz is clean.' Luke said quietly.

'Right.' Jess said and leaned back on the sofa.

'Right? Only this? Right!'

'What are you expecting me to say?' Jess fixed his uncle. 'She was clean before and got drunk again.'

'She looked different this time, Jess. TJ and your sister are with her.'

'She looked different every time, Uncle Luke.' Jess smiled bitterly. 'Ever time you thought that she is okay and she won't drink anymore.'

'Jess…'

'I can't deal with her now, okay? Just… I want Jake to be okay now. That's my only goal.' Jess rubbed his son's back.

'Our goal.' Rory added and placed hand on his thigh.

'My family goal.' Jess looked at her and his eyes shined.

'I'm just saying that you have to talk to her. Maybe…' Luke tried again.

'After Jake gets better, then I'll think about it.' Jess nodded and Luke did not insisted anymore.


	185. Chapter 185 One cold morning

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. You are curious about Jess' secrets? Keep reading... What can you read here - ****well what can I tell you about this chapter... Rory and Jess struggled with their own fears about Jake; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!  
**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 185**__** One cold morning**_

It was cold winter day. It was cold December in general, but Rory could not of anything else than Jake's surgery. Today he had to be at the hospital. The surgery supposed to be on the next day. Mel had called her colleagues and dye would perform the risky procedure here, in Jake's town. They were doing all this, because of him. He was too fragile for traveling.

Rory woke up in the cold morning and stirred, before opened her eyes. She felt that Jess was not beside of her. She knew where he was and when she looked around for him, Rory was not surprised. He held Jake, close to his heart and talked to him. It was more a whisper that a usual talk, because Rory could not hear anything.

Jess was afraid. Rory could feel that. However, he was trying to be strong, because of her. He always had told her that just one of them needed to be strong. Just one of them had to be strong and support the other. He probably thought that just because Rory was Jake's mother, she would suffer more. He was wrong. He was so wrong and Rory wanted to cry just by looking at him. He suffered too. She knew why he suffered so much. She knew it and Jess knew it too, but he chose to be stronger one here. Not now. Now he thought that Rory still slept and he could free up his emotions. How he could show to his son how much he meant to him. He could show how much he loved him. Rory tried to remain quiet. It was not her turn. She could be weak later. Then, she was going to need Jess. Now he had to be with his son. Her time would be later.

With some final words, Jess hissed Jake's forehead and turned around at Rory. She quickly shut her eyes and pertended that she was still sleeping, but Jake cried.

'Rory?' Jess called her and she opened her eyes again. He saw him coming close with Jake on his arms and sat on the bed beside her. 'We are hungry here.' He tried to smile and handed her their son.

'Hungry?' She took Jake and quickly unbuttoned her nightgown. The baby started feeding immediately. 'Oh he really is!' Rory exclaimed and touched his small head.

'We have to go soon, you know?' Jess asked quietly and she nodded, biting her low lip. Not now. Still was not the time.

'I know. Just give me some time.'

'Okay, but don't be too late.' Jess nodded and got off the bed walking into the bathroom. Now Rory released her first sob. She knew that this was going to be only the first one of many. Still, she allowed herself one weak moment when Jess was not around. He suffered too and Rory knew that.

An hour latter, they already traveled to the Hospital. First, they had dropped Annie and the twins in Luke and Lorelai. Jess knew that neither he nor Rory could be able to take care for them in the next 48 hours.

Jake was sleeping in Rory's arms, covered with his blue baby blanket. She insisted to take that blanket with them. It was silly, but she wanted Jake to have something from home.

'We are here.' Jess said quietly. That was it. That was the moment, Rory cracked openly.

'I'm not ready.' She shook her head and looked at him with teary eyes.

'You have to be, Rory! You know that there is no other way.' Jess unbuttoned his belt and looked at her with serious eyes. Then she saw it. She saw the moment when he became the stronger one. His jaw clenched a bit. His eyes narrowed slightly and he was already there for her. He allowed her to be the weaker one.

'I'm scared, Jess.' Rory sobbed again.

'I know.' He said simple and got off the car. She was thankful for him, because he did not tell her that everything would be all right. He never made promises that he could not accomplish. He opened her door and helped her got out of the car. 'Come on.' He said with blank face and put hand on her back as they walked into the hospital.

Met was waiting for them in her cabinet.

'Good morning.' She said and Jess and Rory nodded. Rory sat dawn with Jake in her arms and Jess sat beside her. Mel took her place at the opposite side of the desk. 'So, how is Jake today?'

'He is good.' Rory tried to speak casually. 'He even ate this morning…' Her voice cracked and she felt Jess' arm covering her shoulders. He showed to her that he was here.

'It's okay Rory. It's normal for you to be afraid.' Mel spoke softly.

'I'm terrified.' Rory admitted and looked at her sleeping son.

'I know you are, but you also know that this procedure is his only chance for survival.' Mel said quietly.

'Can I ask something?' Jess said with the same voice.

'Sure.' Mel nodded.

'I had weak heart as a child. Was it possible…'

'Nope!' Mel shook her head. 'It's not from you. If your condition was inherited, usually would reflect on the first child.'

'But Annie is healthy.' Jess said.

'That's right. So don't worry about this. The problem is not in you or Rory. Jake has been born with this.'

'Okay.' Jess nodded. His arm was still around Rory's shoulder and she still held Jake in her arms.

'Since I know you two, I thought that you would want to spend the night with your son?' Mel looked at them. Jess and Rory nodded.

'Okay. It's not usual practice, but… since I know the chief here.'

'You know the chief?' Jess looked at her. 'Who is it?'

'The same as New York.' Mel said with smile.

'No way! John?' Rory looked surprised.

'Yeah. He bought the hospital and that is way I have the opportunity to operate your son here. He gave me the installations and all things I need.'

'But why is he…'

'His wife told him that it's gonna be good investment.' Mel nodded.

'Paris.' Rory looked at Jess.

'Now.' Mel got off her chair. 'Outside one nurse is waiting for you. She'll show you Jake's room and then she'll take some blood from him for usual tests.'

'Is there something more we have to know?' Jess asked and got off too, helping Rory do the same.

'No.' Mel shook her head.

'Okay. Can I feed him? Or…' Rory looked quizzically.

'You can feed him Rory. He's not gonna be on IV yet.' Mel said calmingly and walked them to the door. 'The surgery is settled for 8 AM tomorrow.'

'Good to know.' Rory said and nodded at Mel. Jess did the same. When they got out of the corridor, they saw one young nurse was waiting for them. She smiled and asked them to follow her. Jake 's room was small with one little crib for the baby and just one bed by the window.

The young nurse took blood from Jake and walked out. Rory put the baby into the crib and felt Jess' hands slipping over her waist.

'He is a fighter, Rory.' He said, placing his chin on her right shoulder. 'Look how he was born. He survived.'

'But I was there for helping him. Now he'll be all alone.' Her voice cracked.

'He won't be alone. Mel will be there and the whole team wanting only the best for him.'

'But I won't be there, Jess!' Rory sobbed again.

'I know that feeling.' He sighed and turned her with face to him. He lifted up his chin and his thumb rubbed gently that place. 'It's okay to be scared Rory. You can cry if you want. I'm here and you can count on me now!'

She just nodded and hugged him tightly. Jess hugged her too and tried to control his own emotions. It was not the time for him now.

He had to be the stronger between them. He was until the next morning. When he opened his eyes, he saw Rory fed Jake for the last time before the surgery. It was still early. It was still dark outside, but Jess knew that Rory could not sleep that night. He had slept just a little and only because of his pills.

When he saw her feeding Jake, he felt her scare again and wanted to help her somehow. He could not and that made him sad too. Not to mention his own scare about his son. The breaking point was when the came for Jake. Rory refused to give her baby to the nurses. Jess had to do this, but his heart was in pain.

'Come on, Rory!' He spoke softly reaching hands for the baby. 'You know you have to do this.'

'No!' Rory shook her head, squeezing Jake in her arms. Her eyes widened. 'I won't leave him alone.'

'He won't be alone.' Jess made few steps further and Rory few steps back. 'Come on, you know that he has to make this surgery!'

'I want him to be okay…' She cried.

'He will be if you give the nurses chance to…'

'No!' Rory shook her head again, but her back touched the wall. Finally, Jess reached her.

'Give me Jake, Rory!' Jess tried to take him.

'No!'

'Damn it Rory! Give me the baby! Why do you think that is so easy for me?' He narrowed his eyes trying to contain his emotional pain.

'But Jess I…' She sobbed. Finally, she gave up and placed Jake on his hands with one final kiss. 'Be brave…' she whispered and looked at Jess. He bent over and kissed his son too. Soon the medical team walked out of the room with him and Jess held crying Rory in his arms. Now they had to wait.


	186. Chapter 186 Your promise

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. You are curious about Jess' secrets? Keep reading... What can you read here - ****well what can I tell you about this chapter... Rory and Jess struggled with their own fears about Jake; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!  
**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 186**__** Your promise **_

Jess and Rory was sitting in front of the OR. She rested her head on his shoulder, holding Jake's blue baby blanket. It was stupid, but she wanted to have something his in her arms. Something that smelled like him. She sobbed from time to time and Jess just rubbed her back. Rory did not look at him. She knew that he was afraid, but he was strong, because of her. He was her solid rock right now. Still, Rory was afraid of looking into his eyes. She knew what she was going to find there. It was the same fear she felt. No matter how hard Jess was trying to hide it, it was there. She could feel it even now.

'He is okay, right?' She asked from time to time. 'If they are still there, he is alright.'

'Yeah.' Was his only answer.

Rory knew that she could not ask for more. Jess did not want to give any promises, when he could not fulfill them. He had changed since he was a teenager. He was so serious now. So grown up.

'I need water.' She said licking her cracked lips.

'Sure.' Jess said and got off, leaving her alone. He came back less than a minute, holding one plastic cup with water. 'Here ya go.' He said and handed it to her.

'Thanks.' She said, trying to smile and took the cup. She looked at him after she had drank the last drop. Jess threw out the cup and sat back to her.

'I would ask you if you're okay.' He said and wrapped arm around her shoulders.

'Thanks for you're not asking.' She said, chuckling bitterly. 'When you were at the hospital, the first time… My mom asked me constantly and I just freaked out.'

'You can't be alright when someone, who you love, is in danger.' Jess agreed and Rory sighed. 'I freaked out when you and Jake were in danger. I can't remember, who asked me, but…' Jess shrugged.

'Jess, I don't blame you.' Rory said quietly, rubbing his thigh.

'About what?' He asked with confusion.

'About then… When you picked me instead of our son. I thought that I could do that, but I cannot. I asked myself, what if I was in his place. What if I had to make that choice? I wanted you to know that I would probably do the same…'

'Rory…'

'I know what you're thinking right now.' Rory looked into his eyes. 'I know that you are thinking that the part of all this is your fault. It's not Jess.'

'I know, but I'm still thinking about it.' He shook his head.

'Share with me. I'm here.' Rory said softly.

'Later. Now one of us…'

'… has to be strong!' She finished his sentence. 'I know what you're trying to do and I want you to know that I love you for that.'

'I know that you love me. You show that to me every day.' Jess smiled.

'I'm ready.' Rory said suddenly and Jess looked at her with confusion.

'You are ready for what?'

'When the wins were born, you asked me to marry again. I said we have to wait. I'm ready now.'

'Rory, you can't be serious.' Jess ran fingers through his hair and looked at her. 'Our son is in there and you're thinking…'

'Just say yes, okay?' Her voice cracked. 'I want to know that you still love me. I want to know that you'll love me no matter if… '

'You are crazy!' Jess exclaimed and wrapped arms around her. Rory sank into his arms. 'You know that I love you! You know that I always will!'

'Then marry me again.' She lifted up her wet face. 'Just say yes.'

'Yes!' He did not even hesitate this time.

'Thank you.' She said and her head lay on his chest.

An hour later, they still were on that same bench. Rory still lay in Jess' hug and they both stared at the OR door. Still, no news coming from there.

'Jess? Rory?' Jess heard his uncle and lifted up his head, just to see him coming with Lorelai.

'Hey Uncle Luke.' Jess said weakly feeling his uncle's hand on his shoulder. 'Mom.'

Rory just nodded at them. She still was crying silently.

'Any news?' Luke asked.

'Nope.' Jess shook his head. 'We are still here waiting.'

'How long is that procedure?' Lorelai asked and sat close to her daughter.

'We don't know. Mel didn't tell us.' Jess answered again, felling Rory's hands squeezing his shirt. 'Sh-sh… It is okay. I'm here!' He said softly as if he was talking to some of his youngest kids. He saw Lorelai's concerned look. 'She is like that from about an hour.'

'You look better.' Luke pointed out.

'Someone has to be, right?' Jess asked bitterly.

'Yup. Someone has to be.' Lorelai answered and looked at Jess closely. He looked better than Rory. Yeah, at least visually… However, Lorelai looked into his eyes and she felt some knot deep inside of her throat. Jess was not any better than Rory, if not worse. He was sad and worried. Even something more than that, but he did not show it. 'Can I say that I'm proud to call you my son?' Lorelai said and Jess looked at her with confusion.

'What? Why?'

'Just… wanted to say that.'

'Okay.' Jess shrugged, but he still looked confused. His left hand rubbed Rory's back subconsciously.

'So no news, huh?' Luke asked again and ran fingerst though his hair. His cap was gone and Jess looked at him strangely.

'Uncle Luke, are you okay?' He asked and his uncle looked at him strangely.

'That I should ask you.'

'I'm not and Rory's not, so… how are you?'

'Actually…' Luke started, but Lorelai interrupted him.

'Later, sniffy.'

'So there is something…' Jess said.

'The door…' Rory mumbled and got off the bench. Jess followed her look and saw Mel showing from the OR. She still wore mask, so they could not see her expression. 'Jess?' She looked at him and he took her hand. They both walked to Mel.

Then she pulled out her mask and the young parents froze. She was smiling. They still needed the words.

'Jake is okay and recovering.' Mel said. 'The problem is solved.'

'Oh… Jess!' Rory exclaimed and happy tears ran down over her face. Jess pulled her into his hug, could not stop his own tears.


	187. Chapter 187 We have something to tell

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. You are curious about Jess' secrets? Keep reading... What can you read here - ****well what can I tell you about this chapter... Rory and Jess struggled with their own fears about Jake; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!  
**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 187**__** We have something to tell you**_

'The door…' Rory mumbled and got off the bench. Jess followed her look and saw Mel showing from the OR. She still wore mask, so they could not see her expression. 'Jess?' She looked at him and he took her hand. They both walked to Mel.

Then she pulled out her mask and the young parents froze. She was smiling. They still needed the words.

'Jake is okay and recovering.' Mel said. 'The problem is solved.' Then she got back at the OR.

'Oh… Jess!' Rory exclaimed and happy tears ran down over her face. Jess pulled her into his hug, could not stop his own tears. Then he felt collapsed into his arms and screamed panicking.

'Rory!' But she did not respond. She looked pale, but breathing. Jess took her in his arms and sat with her at the bench. 'Water!' He looked at his uncle. Luke nodded and went out for brought some. 'Rory! Come on! Wake up!' Jess caressed her face until he did not see her eyes fluttered open. Just then he allowed himself breathing properly. 'Right… right… I'm here!'

'Here!' Luke handed him one plastic cup.

'Oh my! Is she pregnant?' Lorelai exclaimed. Her eyes widened as she watched her daughter in Jess' arms. Jess threw her just one look.

'Yeah, right!' He helped Rory sipped some water and then laid her head on his shoulder wetting his hand and passing his fingers over her neck. 'She just gave birth okay? Give me some time!' He handed the empty cup back to Luke.

'Sorry. My mind just block for one second.' Lorelai said and touched Rory's hands. 'Are you okay, hun?'

'Yeah, yeah…' Rory nodded and licked her lips. 'He is okay, right? I wasn't dreaming this?' She looked at Jess and he understood. She asked about Jake.

'Look.' Jess said instead of an answer and Rory followed her look. She saw some nurses walking out of the OR, rolling one crib with Jake on it.

'I'm not dreaming, right?' Rory whispered again and her hands clutched around his shirt. Jess just pressed one soft kiss on her temple.

'You are not dreaming.' He whispered. Rory turned around and wrapped arms around his neck, touching her head to his. She cried again.

'Our baby, Jess… Our baby…'

'Sh-sh…' She heard his soft whisper and his hands, rubbing her back calmingly. Jess tried to soothe her. 'He is okay. He is alright.' Jess said that repeatedly, cradling her small body in his

arms. 'Calm now, calm!' He lifted up his head just to see Luke and Lorelai, standing there. Lorelai had covered her mouth with one hand and her head rested on his uncle's shoulder. Luke had hugged her and now he just rubbed her arm.

'I thin… I want to see him.' She said after awhile.

'Okay.' Jess said and helped her got off his lap. 'Let's gonna see him.' He took her hand and looked at his Uncle. 'You can come if you want.'

'Sure.' Luke said and followed them along with Lorelai. They waited for them outside of Jake's room.

One nurse just put some IV and when she saw them, just smile and walked out, giving them the opportunity to spend some time with their child. Jess and Rory bent over Jake's crib and saw him slept peacefully, lying on his back. He had bandages around his small chest and one tube, supported his breathing. Rory covered her mouth with one hand and leaned back to Jess. He was there, supporting her as he had promised. His chin rested on the top of her head and Rory felt his sigh.

'Look at him, Jess.' She whispered, afraid of touching her son, but wanting nothing more now.

'Yeah…' Jess said as an answer. He placed his hands on Rory's hips and stared at Jake too. 'He is so small…'

'But he is a fighter, just like you.' Rory said with cracked voice, remembering all these times when Jess was lying on the hospital bed, fighting for his life.

'Yeah… He is my son after all! Right?' He chuckled lightly. 'He is so persisted to live…'

'Again – just like you!' Rory said, feeling his hands, slipping over his waist and lacing on her stomach. She covered his laced fingers with her hands and they both stared at Jake.

'Oh, you are here?' They heard Mel's voice, coming from the door and turned around slightly to look at her.

'Hi again.' Jess said and Mel came closer to them, standing at the other side of Jake's crib.

'I can see that he has a color on his face already.' Mel smiled at the worried parents. 'That's good! The surgery went good without any problems. He is such a good baby.'

'Something to say?' Jess teased Rory and she allowed herself one smile.

'He is better than his father in that matter.' She said and Mel looked at them strangely.

'Uh – oh!' Jess said and kissed Rory's temple.

'You are such a family.' Mel smiled lightly and Rory blushed. 'Now… I have to tell you something about his treatment.'

'Okay.' Jess snapped into serious again. He listened carefully what Mel said about Jake's post-operative period. Rory also nodded from time to time.

'Basically that's it.' Mel said at the end.

'Thank you, Mel.' Rory smiled.

'Jake would have some problems when he grows up. Jess, you said that you have weak heart?' Jess nodded. 'Then you'll know what to do. Less physical activities and some exercise should work.'

'Thanks again, Mel!' Jess said and saw her nodded and got out of the room. 'So, our little fighter…'

'Yeah…' Rory said and leaned back at Jess. 'Sorry about before. I was so relieved that he is okay that I…'

'Sh-sh… I told you, I'm here.' Jess said in her hair and Rory smiled again.

'Yes, you are.' She caressed his hands. 'I love you for that.'

'I love you too.' Jess answered.

'Oh so much love.' They heard :Lorelai's voice, and seconds later she was already in the room, holding Luke's hand.

'We are one loving family, mom!' Jess teased her and she wrinkled her nose.

'Oh, I know.' She sighed and looked at Luke. 'We have something to tell you.'

'We have something to tell you to.' Rory said and looked at Jess. He nodded.


	188. Chapter 188 Two interesting news

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. Guys, are you serious? Rory pregnant again? Give her little break okay? Besides, Jake is only three months old. There is no way of her being pregnant. That was a joke and I hope I just make it clear. What can you read here - ****well what can I tell you about this chapter...Jess/Rory's news; Lorelai/Luke's news; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!  
**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 188**__** Two interesting news**_

'So?' Rory looked at her mother, but Lorelai looked at her too.

'You first.' Her mother said.

'Okay.' Rory said with light cough and looked back at Jess. He nodded. 'We are going to married!'

'You what?' Luke asked with confusion.

'I'm sorry, but didn't you marry already?' Lorelai looked confused too. Jess and Rory laughed.

'Jeez! You should see your faces now!' He said and Rory agreed with him.

'We are married mom.' Rory said, trying to explain. 'We just wanna do it again.'

'Officially this time.' Jess complemented her.

'Yeah… You did it pretty quick last time.' Luke crooked his face.

'I know.' Jess said quietly and Rory knew what he was thinking. They thought they did not have time then.

'Jess…' She touched his arm and Jess looked at her. His eyes were sad from that memory. 'It's all in the past, okay? We are here now and you are okay.'

'I know.' Jess touched her face and bent to kiss her. Rory closed her eyes when their lips met.

'I love you.' He said quietly.

'I love you too.' She answered with soft voice.

'Kids?' Lorelai coughed. 'We are still here.'

'So?' Jess teased her with one cocky smile. 'I want to kiss my wife!'

'Not in front of her mother!'

'You forget with whom you're talking to.' Jess said teasing, but Lorelai laughed.

'Trust me! I can't forget that!'

'So, you set the date?' Luke asked with serious voice.

'The date?' Jess looked at him quizzically.

'The date for the wedding, Jess. What else?'

'Sorry, I'm little distracted over here.' He said staring at Rory.

'I can see.' Luke rose up his eyebrows.

'We actually just talked about it.' Rory shrugged.

'And the place?'

'Mh-mm… ' Jess rubbed his chin. 'Difficult choice.'

'Why?' Lorelai asked.

'It's our secret!' Rory grinned and Lorelai pouted.

'This is so unfair! I love secrets!'

'You love to resolve them, mom!' Jess pointed out. 'That is the difference.'

'Whatever!' Lorelai waved with one hand.

'Let's just wait for Jake to be fully recovered and we can do this.' Jess said and Rory nodded with agreement.

'I hope you won't wait too long. I want to look good.' Lorelai murmured. Jess and Rory looked at her strangely.

'Why?' Rory asked her carefully. 'Is there any reason…'

'Hah!' Lorelai grinned. 'I have a secret too! That's a refreshing!' Luke coughed. 'Fine! We have a secret. Is that alright, sniffy?' She looked at him and he nodded.

'Much better!' Luke growled.

'Okay…' Jess hugged Rory over her waist and she rested head on his shoulders. 'You have a secret and we really wanna know it.'

'How bad do you wanna know it?' Lorelai rose up her eyebrows.

'Why? Is that a tricky question?' Jess asked carefully.

'Well…' Lorelai rubbed her chin.

'Lor!' Luke called her and frowned.

'What?' She pouted against him. 'Let me tease them for awhile.'

'I think they were teased enough today, don't you think?' He rose up his eyebrows and Lorelai snapped serious.

'Oh! Oh I'm so sorry kids!' She looked at them with guilt expression.

'It's okay.' Jess calmed her. 'Now when Jake is out of danger, we are good.'

'Yes, we are.' Rory smiled and looked at Jake's crib. He slept peacefully.

'So what's the news already?' Jess asked again. 'Is is good? At least that you can tell us.'

'Oh it is good!' Luke grinned against his nephew. 'It's really good.'

'I want to tell them!' Lorelai pouted.

'Tell them or I will!' Luke teased her.

'Okay.' Lorelai took a deep breath. 'We are pregnant. Well, technically I'm pregnant, because I have to deal with that thing 8 more months, but…'

Jess and Rory did not say a thing. They just watched for some time. Then Rory looked at Jess with confused expression.

'Tell me pleas, because I think I might get delusional… Is my mother just said that she is pregnant?'

'Hm…' Jess rubbed his chin. 'I think you're right. I heard the same, but…'

'So technically… My brother or sister would be smaller than my children?'

'Technically, yeah.' Jess answered. 'IF we heard right of course… '

'Kids!' Lorelai called them, knowing that they just teased her.

'Maybe we should ask Luke?' Rory suggested.

'Great idea!' Jess answered. 'Uncle Luke?' He looked at his uncle. Luke barely contained his laugh.

'Yes?' He joined at their game.

'We just heard something and wanna ask you…' Jess dragged the words and Lorelai laughed.

'You are really good! Even my daughter followed your steps!'

'Thanks mom!' Jess smiled and Rory went to hug her mother.

'Congratulations, mom!' She said and Lorelai grinned. Jess hugged her too.

'Hope for one boy.' Jess said. 'You know, the world is enough only for one Rory!'

'Oh… Isn't he cute?' Lorelai said and Jess smiled again.

'I have a progress.'

'I can see.' Lorelai said.

'Congratulations, Uncle Luke!' Jess patted his shoulder.

'Well, thanks!' Luke said with smile.

'Welcome!' Jess nodded.

'Now, when you're going to talk with your mother?' He asked him and Jess shot him one look.


	189. Chapter 189 Jess’ special place

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. Guys, are you serious? Rory pregnant again? Give her little break okay? Besides, Jake is only three months old. There is no way of her being pregnant. That was a joke and I hope I just make it clear. What can you read here - ****well what can I tell you about this chapter... Jess' thoughts about his life with Rory; what and where is that special place; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!  
**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 189**__** Jess' special place**_

Jess spent one sleepless night. He just could not sleep. For Rory was the exactly opposite - that was the first night since long time she slept peacefully. Jess was happy for that. He did not move, just held her in his arms and listened to her breathing. It was good day. Everything was alright with Jake and he even had opened his eyes for awhile. Mel said that Rory could hold him and she did that carefully, but Jess still remembered the look in her eyes. She was happy. Her son was fine. He was alive and now they could watch him grew up as a healthy child.

Maybe now they finally would be completely happy. He was afraid of that word. Every time he thought of complete happiness, every time something happened. However, Jess had no reason to think that something would get wrong now. He was okay. He took his pills regularly and his checks at his doctor only showed to him that his body got better. Jess knew that he had to take those pills so he could continue do well. He knew that he had to take them for a long time and he would do that. He would do everything to be with his family.

Annie was great kid. She was his sunlight and Jess was so happy to have her. She was great after her accident with Logan. That son of a bitch now was where he belonged – prison. Jess was glad for that too.

Twins were full treasure. Jess never thought that he would laugh with some children like that. However, they were so joyful and lovable that he could not helped. They were his and Rory's miracles. There was a time; Jess thought that they would loose them. Rory's pregnancy with them were everything but easy. However, they are okay now. Even talked.

Jake… Jess sighed and looked at the glass crib. His son slept peacefully. He almost had lost that kid. Probably just because of that he had stolen special piece of Jess' heart. Jake was special to him in many ways. Even now…

Rory… Jess smiled and buried face in her hair inhaled her sent. That was the love, Jess though he had lost forever. It turned out that she was always there. She was always with him. He cared her in his heart and she knew that. They both made long list with mistakes. However, they were together now. They were going to marry again soon. Jess could not be happier.

'You have to sleep.' Rory said quietly and Jess understood that she was awake.

'I can't sleep.' He admitted and pulled her closer. He did not see her face, but he was sure that she was smiling now. He felt her hand covered his and smiled too.

'You're thinking?' Rory asked.

'I'm thinking about lots of things.' He said.

'What things?'

'Hm-mm… Just things.'

'I want to know.' She said and Jess laughed quietly.

'Just… good things for instant.'

'What good things?'

'Boy, you are curious.' Jess teased her and kissed her temple. Rory turned around so she could look at him.

'I am, when it comes to you.' Her hands lay on his chest, chest above his heart.

'Okay, I thought about my life with you.' He said and saw her smiled.

'This is a really good thought.' She said and he smiled.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I'm sure!' She nodded.

'Then we have to get married!'

'I think we have to!' She nodded seriously, but them one smile appeared on her face. 'So where we're going to do this?'

'Do what?' Jess rose up his eyebrows.

'The wedding.' Rory blushed under his look. 'There are special place for the other and you know that.'

'I'm more interesting of that special place now.' He said. He loved to see her blushing.

'Jess!' She punched him lightly, but he smiled.

'I'm just teasing you.'

'I know, but…'

'But you thought about it?'

'Jess, come on! Would you stop talking about this?' She said seeing the shine in his eyes.

'Depends.' He dragged the word.

'Depends on what?'

'What are you ready to do for me?' He said seriously.

'What?'

'Would you kiss me?' He asked with innocent voice and Rory frowned.

'Only this?'

'C'mon Rory! We are at the hospital. What else I could ask?'

'Okay – one kiss and we stop talking about this?' She wanted to be sure.

'One kiss.' Jess nodded and felt her lips over his immediately. It was a quick kiss and it was not enough for him. Therefore, when she tried to pull back, he did not allow her. He slipped hand behind her neck and pulled her closer, even closer than she was before. His lips parted hers and he gave her the kiss she wanted. It was deep and full of passion.

'I think… I can see the stars now.' She said after pulled back and heard his quiet laugh.

'Well, thank you. Couple of years and kids later, I'm still good at that.'

'It's not fair though!' She pursed her lips.

'What?' He felt her hand slipping over his face.

'Now I'm thinking about that special place.' She said and Jess laughed again.

'I think we both are, Rory! Let's get back home and I'm gonna take you there.'

'You promise?'

'I swear!' He nodded and gave her one quick kiss on her nose. 'I think I need to sleep now.'

'Oh no, you are not!' She punched him on his chest. 'You make me wanna go in the special place and now…'

'Good night!' He said, pressing her close to his chest.

'You are horrible!' Rory murmured, but lay her head on his chest.

'But you love me.'

'You know that I love you.' She said and heard his pleasurable sigh.

'I know, I love you too.' He said and closed his eyes. Jess had fallen asleep. Rory just cuddled in his arms and feeling his warm hug, she fell asleep too. Maybe they could talk about the place of the wedding tomorrow. Yeah… Tomorrow…


	190. Chapter 190 Take me there

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. Guys, are you serious? Rory pregnant again? Give her little break okay? Besides, Jake is only three months old. There is no way of her being pregnant. That was a joke and I hope I just make it clear. What can you read here - ****well what can I tell you about this chapter... Jess' thoughts about his life with Rory; what and where is that special place; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!  
**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 190**__** Take me there  
**_

He supposed to be dead. Dead and gone… Just about two years ago, Jess had given up from the life. He had refused to believe and leaved himself on desperation. Just two years ago…

He was alive now, because he had met her. He was alive, because she had refused to give up on him. She believed in him and his life with her. She was his salvation.

Jess watched Rory, playing with their kids. Jake was sleeping on his crib two months after the surgery. There were not any complications about him. He was healthy boy. Well, he would need special cares when the time came, but for now, he was one normal baby. Rory still fed him.

Now she could turn her attention on the twins too. They had missed her and now Rory caught up the missing time with them. They padded across the house and laughed joyfully while their mother was trying to catch them.

Jess was typing his new book at the living room. Annie had sat beside him with her laptop and tried to type too. That pretty much meant that he could not focus, because he looked at Annie's monitor. It was much more interesting to help your daughter then to write. Especially, when she looked at you with so much love in her eyes and made you look like the most special man in the world. Annie – one of the reasons he had stayed here.

'Jess?' He looked up and saw her face. She smiled. Rory – the other reason.

'Yeah?' He closed his laptop and got off the sofa, meeting her on her half way to him. He hugged her and gave her one short kiss on the lips. Annie giggled and Jess smiled too.

'What was that for?' Rory looked at him nicely surprised.

'Daddy loves you!' Annie sang and stuck out a tong while she passed beside them.

'She is right, you know?' Jess said, still holding her in his arms.

'So you love me?' Rory placed hands on his face. He nodded. 'Show me.'

'Show you what?' He rose up his eyebrows with confusion.

'Show me you love me.' Her fingers buried in his hair.

'Okay. How?'

'You promised me something back in the hospital remember?' She asked playfully.

'Aha…' Jess kissed her again. 'The special place?'

'The special place.' Rory agreed and bit her low lip.

'First, we have to put the kids in their beds and then…'

'You said this, two months already.' Rory pouted.

'Well tell your mother not to call you every time we are on the bed!' Jess said and crossed his wrists on her waist and pulling her closer.

'I took care of that!' She said and her eyes shone.

'Okay then.' Jess rubbed his nose on hers. 'It is going to be one special night tonight.'

'Special place?'

Jess laughed.

'Special place.'

'I got myself covered.' She waved some pills in front of his eyes.

'Boy! You really wanna get laid, huh?' He said mockingly and Rory punched him on the chest.

'You are terrible!'

'But I'm gonna take you to that special place, so play nice now!' He said and kissed her nose, before pulled back.

Rory stuck out a tongue and walked into the kitchen. Jess watched her with smile on her face. He really liked to watch her like this. She was so relaxed and happy. They had just started preparation for their second wedding. The news spread in the town like hot bread. Jess already received few calls from Taylor and Miss Patty. Taylor wanted to know if they had picked the catering already. Miss Patty offered few dancing lessons. Even Kirk wanted to participate on this. He literally had blocked Jess way out of Luke's diner, asking questions. Jess had to use force to walk out.

The truth was that he and Rory still wondered about the place. There were two options – the old bridge or under the willow. The both places were important for them. The bridge was… well it was their place. They loved to spend their time there. The willow – that was where they had kissed for the first time. Jess had told her that he moved back and their journey had begun.

His phone rang and Jess looked at the Caller ID, before answered. It was Luke.

'Uncle Luke?' He called and waited patiently. These days, Luke called him too often. The reason was simple – Lorelai's pregnancy. Every time he had to do something for her, Luke called his nephew for advice. Jess thought that for pretty odd, because his uncle was older than he was. He should know what to do. However, Luke got scared. He said that Jess four children and he was practically was a professor in this.

_'Jess? I need advice!'_ He sounded panicking and Jess suppressed one laugh.

'Well, that's new! Share! What this time?'

_'It's not funny!'_ Luke snapped and Jess bit his low lip not to laugh.

'I'm not laughing, Uncle Luke!'

_'But you are about to!'_ He sounded grumpy.

'Talk already!' Jess said with impatience.

_'She said her back hurts.'_

'So you just have to massage her, that's all.' Jess shrugged and sat on the sofa.

_'Massage her, right…'_ His uncle dragged his words.

'Slow circular moves down on her waist.'

_'Slow… circular …'_

'You are taking notes?' Jess laughed. He just imagined his Uncle, sitting by the phone and taking notes.

_'It's not funny!'_

'You are right! It's hilarious!' Jess laughed even lauder. He saw Rory walked out of the kitchen and pointing upstairs. Jess nodded. She was going to put their children to sleep. He watched her as she hid upstairs.

_'Hey are you still there?'_ His uncle called.

'Sure. I'm just preparing for one good night with my wife!' Jess said.

_'Good… Wait! Jess! You can't leave me alone!'_ Luke pleaded. _'I don't know what to do!'_

'I didn't know either. I just asked Rory. You have to ask Lorelai and it's done!'

_'But…'_

'By the way, tell her not to call this night, okay? Rory and I gonna be busy!'

_'Jess!'_

'Bye, Uncle Luke!' Jess hung up the phone and unplugged the cable just in case.

Two hours later, Jess was on the bed, trying to finish his next chapter.

'Jess?' He heard Rory calling him from the bathroom door.

'Just a minute.' He murmured, refusing to lift up his head.

'But I'm cold.' She said throatily and he heard her voice closer this time.

'Then you have to… Jeez!' That was the moment Jess chose to lifted up his head and saw her standing close to his side of the bed. She wore some lace nightgown, if that could call nightgown at all. It barely covered her breasts and it was so short that barely covered her bottom too. 'What is that?' He succeeded to ask.

'This?' Rory slipped hands over her body. 'My new nightgown. You like it?'

He just grabbed her waist and on the next moment, she was lying under him. The so-called nightgown was already gone and he kissed her passionately. His laptop was on the ground and he forgot about finishing his new chapter.

'I was waiting that so long…' She panted between his kisses.

'Me too…' His hands slipped under her waist and with just one move, he took her on their special place as he had promised.

He felt alive again.

'I love you…' She whispered.

'I love you too…' He whispered back and took her in his arms.


	191. Chapter 191 Morning visit

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. Guys, are you serious? Rory pregnant again? Give her little break okay? That was a joke and I hope I just make it clear. What can you read here - ****well what can I tell you about this chapter... the morning after; visit from the family; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 191**__** Morning visit**_

Jess and Rory looked very happy on the next morning. They both laughed and were in some strange good mood. When somebody started knocking on their door, Jess was sure who that might be. He crooked his face and went to open He was not surprised. Luke practically rushed into the house, following from one very pregnant Lorelai.

'Ah Rory…' He sang and she showed up from the living room.

'What? Oh, hi mom!' Rory said rummaging her morning dose of tea.

Lorelai gasped placing hands on Rory's shoulders.

'My girl!' She cried and Rory looked at Luke. He just shrugged. 'I thought that something very bad happened to you!'

'Mh-mm… define bad?' Jess rose up his eyebrows, but Lorelai did not even look at him.

'Your phone wasn't working and I thought that…'

'I disconnected it.' Rory said with patience in her voice.

'I was so worry…' Lorelai suddenly stopped. 'You what?'

'I just told you.' Rory took one sip of her tea.

'How could you do that?' Lorelai rushed into the living room and sat on the sofa. 'I was so worry.'

'Mom, I just wanted to spend one night with my husband.' Rory tried to explain and followed her mother.

'I think that would be interesting.' Jess murmured and Luke nodded.

'Oh yeah. You should've seen her at home.' He rolled his eyes and both men entered into the living room.

Rory sat beside her mother and put her cup on the table.

'You spend every night with your husband, Rory.' Lorelai pouted and Rory took her hands.

'Not how we wanted.' Jess said and sat on the near chair. Luke took the chair close to Lorelai.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Lorelai shot one look at Jess.

'That means that we spent one wonderful night last night.' Jess said and saw Rory blushed.

'You spent…' Lorelai frowned and looked at Luke. 'Did you know about this?'

'Nope.' Luke lifted up his hands.

'He's lying.' Jess said imperturbably. 'I told him.'

'Is that true?' Lorelai scowled.

'Hey! On whose side are you?' Luke looked at his nephew.

'Rory's.' Jess shrugged.

'Mushy!' Luke snapped and then looked back at Lorelai. 'I didn't know. I swear! Jess did not tell me! He just said not to call him this night.'

'Why?' Lorelai looked at Rory. 'You two are together every night…'

'Not like last night.' Jess said again and by the look, he threw at Rory she suddenly understood.

'Oh!' Then looked at her daughter. 'Oh!'

'I think you left her speechless.' Rory said and looked at one very smiley Jess. 'And you happy?'

'This is not something you could see every day, right?' Jess nodded.

'So you two…' Luke blushed furiously. 'Was the good night, huh?'

'Mh-mm…' Jess stretched his back. 'One of the best I ever have.'

'Mom?' Rory waved hand in front of her eyes. 'Are you okay? You need water or something?'

'Nope.' Lorelai finally spoke and looked at her daughter. 'Rory, I thought that we have one healthy mother – daughter relationship.' Rory nodded. 'You just have to tell me, _mom I'm gonna have sex with my husband_, and I'll understand you!'

Jess just took a sip from his water, but chocked in this words.

'Wh-at?' He coughed furiously.

'I'm just saying.' Lorelai smiled innocently.

'What is _sex_?' Annie's voice echoed in the room and Jess coughed even more. Lorelai laughed.

'Yeah, Jess. Tell her.' She sang and Jess shot her one look.

'Annie, how many times I have to tell you not to spy our conversations?' He frowned instead and Annie blushed.

'Sorry, daddy!' She said and walked into the kitchen.

'Oh, you are good.' Rory sent him one fly kiss.

'Thank you.' Jess returned the kiss.

'Ah, danger! Flying hormones here!' Lorelai squealed.

'Grow up!' Jess scoffed.

'You are the one who… ouch!' She placed hand on her belly.

'Is it kicking?' Rory asked with curiosity.

'Your brother is very bad boy.' Lorelai frowned.

'My brother?'

'Her brother?' Jess and Rory said in one voice.

'We were at the Hospital yesterday.' Luke explained, while Rory placed and on her mother's belly.

'And you just skipped to tell me that on the phone?' Jess looked at his uncle.

'You were hurry.' Luke said and looked at his nephew.

'Right.' Jess nodded. 'So you just skipped.'

'Jess.' Luke saw his smile and smiled too. 'You just teased me, right?'

'You never learn.' Lorelai shook her head.

'So, four more months, huh?' Rory asked. 'I cannot believe I'm gonna have a brother. So exciting!'

'And you're gonna married.' Lorelai said.

'I'm married mom.' Rory wrinkled her nose.

'Okay, fine.' Lorelai sighed. 'You're gonna married again.'

'Yup.' Jess said.

'We thought about July.' Rory said.

'As a date?' Lorelai looked at her daughter.

'Yeah.' Rory nodded. 'July it's a perfect. I like summer weddings.'

'And I'm gonna be thin again.' Lorelai nodded too.

'Well, this is the main reason.' Jess teased her.

'I know.' Lorelai grinned. 'You kids care about me.'

'Oh, yeah.' Jess nodded and exchanged looks with his uncle.

'So tomorrow?' Lorelai asked.

'Tomorrow…' Jess sighed with annoyance.

'Your daughter's birthday?'

'I know. Tell me about it!' Jess pouted and Lorelai looked at him strangely.

'Annie will have guests tomorrow.' Rory explained. 'Some friends from the kindergarten.'

'Oh, how cute!' Lorelai clasped hands. 'Jess loves the kids.'

'I love my kids.' He said still pouting. 'But ten more Huns running around my house…'

'Oh, poor you…' Lorelai sang.

'Exactly! It's gonna be long day tomorrow…' Jess said with harassed face and everybody laughed.


	192. Chapter 192 Annie’s Birthday

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. Guys, are you serious? Rory pregnant again? Give her little break okay? That was a joke and I hope I just make it clear. What can you read here - ****well what can I tell you about this chapter... the morning after;Annie's birthday; what is her wish; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 192**__** Annie's Birthday**_

Rory woke up with one wide smile over her lips. The reason was simple – Jess hugged her and they had spent another pleasurable night. She purred just from the memory and felt him shifted behind her. His lips touched her hair and she smiled.

'Good morning, Jess.' She said and rolled in his arms. Her lips met his in one long kiss. 'How was your sleep?' She said playfully.

'Mh-mm…' he mumbled over her lips. 'It was good. Very, very good.' He hugged her tightly.

'Jess?' She called him, trying to suppress the laugh in her voice.

'Shish!' He shushed her. 'I want to sleep now.'

'Jess, but we have to…'

'I can't hear you.' He mumbled.

'But Annie's birthday…' Rory said already laughing.

'Jeez! The Huns are coming today!' Jess growled and pulled away just to look at her. 'It's not funny!'

'Sorry.' She said still laughing. 'But you have to see your face now.'

'Are you… mocking with me?' He rose up his eyebrows playfully.

'No, I'm not.' She tried to be serious, but laughed again.

'Okay.' He said and suddenly she found herself, buried under his strong body. Her laugh soon turned into sweet moans, because Jess had found one very sensitive spot in the crook of her neck.

'Oh, Jess…' She grabbed his shoulders.

'Huh?' He mumbled close to her ear.

'We're gonna be late…'

'I'll be fast.' He said, but she wrapped arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

'Don't you dare!' Rory kissed him passionately and Jess smiled before kissed back.

He was not fast and they got late, but Rory did not care so much. She took one shower and sent Jess for Annie's cake. Meanwhile, she succeeded to make some sandwiches for breakfast, fed the twins, and already woke up Jake.

When Jess came back with the enormous cake, Annie still slept. He and Rory lit up six candles and sang 'Happy Birthday', while they entered in her room.

Annie's eyes widened as she saw the enormous cake.

'Make a wish, princess.' Jess smiled and Annie clapped with hands, while she was thinking.

'I have brothers and sister…' She mumbled and suddenly her eyes shone. 'I wish…'

'Not another one, right?' Rory asked her, frowning and Annie laughed.

'Nope mom. I wish something else.' She said and blew the candles. 'I'm gonna tell you tonight.' She said and laughed again.

'Okay.' Jess said and watched her as she got off the bed and ran into her bathroom. 'Six years, huh?' He asked Rory as they walked out of Annie's room.

'Yup.' She rubbed his back. 'We have two more birthdays to celebrate this year.'

'Jeez!' He rolled his eyes and Rory giggled. 'I'm so thankful that I have money for this.'

'You better.' She answered in his voice. 'I was thinking…'

'Yes?' Jess placed the cake over the kitchen table.

'I can be a freelancer and work from home. I could write articles. I'm good at that.' Rory waited for his reaction. He smiled and slipped hands around her waist.

'I think it's great. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy too.'

'You're making me happy.' She said and slipped hands over his neck.

'Really?' He murmured and placed one kiss on her waiting lips.

'Really.' Rory nodded and hugged him tightly. They heard the doorbell and Jess moaned painfully.

'Great! The Huns are here!'

'Be nice.' Rory frowned lightly and took his hand as they walked to the door.

'Oh I'll be.' Jess placed one fake smile on his lips and Rory laughed. 'Just tell me when I have to stop smiling.'

'Jess!' She squeezed his hand and he frowned.

'Ouch! Alright!' He said and they opened the door for the first guest.

Annie spent one enjoyable day. She was with her friends and the smile did not leave her lips. _The Huns_, as Jess had called he friends, lived up his expectations. By the end of the day, he felt one enormous headache and sighed tiredly after the last kid, left their home. He rushed into the bathroom in their bedroom with Rory and took his pills.

'Are you alright?' Rory showed up at the door.

'Give me just one minute and I will be.' Jess promised and she nodded at answer.

'Luke and my mom soon have to be here.' Rory said and left the room. Jess looked at the mirror and sighed again.

'Great.'

When Luke and Lorelai finally arrived, Jess' headache was almost gone and they spent one nice evening. Lorelai could not stop babbling about her baby and Annie could not stop babbling about her friends. Luke just grunted from time to time and Jess and Rory just kept silence and smiled tiredly.

Luke and Lorelai got off early. Jess and Rory walked them to the door and said their goodbyes. Jess took Annie in his arms and she giggled.

'You are heavy.' He panted playfully.

'I'm not daddy. You are old.'

'What?' Jess tickled her and Annie laughed again. 'I can't hear you.'

'No! No!' She squealed. 'You are young.'

'That's better.' Jess nodded and Rory rubbed his back as they walked into Annie's room. 'So princess…' Jess put her down and crouched before her. 'What was your wish? It's almost midnight. You can tell me.'

'I want to be a writer. Like you. That was my wish.' She said and Jess hugged her.

'That's my girl!' He said and looked at Rory. One happy smile played on her lips.


	193. Chapter 193 Strong hands

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. Guys, are you serious? Rory pregnant again? Give her little break okay? That was a joke and I hope I just make it clear. What can you read here - ****well what can I tell you about this chapter... Jess helps Luke in the diner;Lorelai and Rory talks; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 193**__** Strong hands**_

Jess, Rory and their kids enjoyed at the beautiful day in the Diner. Jess helped his Uncle now, until Lorelai was pregnant. Luke was very busy to serve at her caprices. Jess even teased him, but his Uncle said that he was happy. He even had called his daughter to tell her the news and April said that she would come to see the baby when the time came.

As for now, Lorelai sat with Rory and enjoyed at the view her husband and her son-in-law represented behind the bar.

'Oh he is good.' Lorelai blinked and rubbed her six months belly.

'Oh yeah.' Rory observed Jess and rocking the pram with Jake on it. 'Strong hands and such a good kisser.'

'Huh?' Lorelai looked at her strangely. 'I was talking about Luke.'

'And I was talking about Jess.' Rory said and in the moment their eyes met, she smiled at him. He smiled back and walked into the kitchen.

'Strong hands… good kisser…' Lorelai placed hand on her daughter's forehead. 'Are you okay? You are talking like a teenager.'

'Oh I'm good.' Rory said smiling. 'Annie, honey, you need help? She asked, seeing her daughter sitting close to Lorelai and roking the pram with the twins. She mimicked the movements of her mother.

'No, mom.' She said seriously. 'I'm good.'

'Mom?' Lorelai rolled her eyes.

'She is big enough.' Rory smiled. 'But '_daddy'_ is still '_daddy'_.'

'Really?' Lorelai looked at her granddaughter. 'Why's that?'

'Because he is _daddy_.' Annie shrugged.

'I see.' Lorelai looked at her daughter. Rory looked happy and practically glowing. 'You did that thing again?'

'Again and again… an again…' Rory narrowed her eyes.

'Oh… bad! Bad images in my head!' Lorelai squealed and Rory laughed. Annie just turned her attention back to her brother and sister. Thanks to her, they were sleeping now and she looked pleased of herself.

'So how are you mom? How is my brother?'

'He is a bad boy?' Lorelai frowned. 'I think your husband don't influence him well.'

'Jess would be pleased to hear that.' Rory laughed. 'Maybe he could teach him.'

'Hah!' Lorelai rubbed her belly. 'Luke said that he'll teach him to be good.'

'But you just said…'

'He's kicking… all the time.' Lorelai pouted.

'Hate to disappointed you, mom, but this is his job now.' Rory turned serious, but then laughed again.

'Very funny.' Lorelai pouted again.

'You made it funny when I was pregnant.' Rory shrugged and took a sip from her juice. 'I'm just returning the favor.'

'It's good to be thin again, huh?' Lorelai looked at the thin figure of her daughter.

'It is good yeah.' Rory placed the glass back on the table.

'I'm gonna help daddy.' Annie said and looked at her mother. 'Can I?'

'Sure, hun.' Rory nodded and watched her daughter disappearing behind the bar. 'She grows up fast.'

'I think she is.' Lorelai said seriously. 'How's Jess doing?'

'He is good, thanks to his pills.' Rory nodded. 'He was on his check last week and his doctor said that his recovering is running really well.'

'That's good news.' Lorelai said. 'You look good too.'

'Sure. Why?'

'I'm just saying.' Lorelai leaned back on her chair. 'It's a four kids, Rory. Aren't you feel tired?'

'Nope.' Rory shook her head. 'With Jess beside me, I could feel only joy.'

'You're having fun?'

'He smiles, mom.' Rory said and leaned back on her chair too. 'You know how long I was waiting for this? He is smiling and happy. He is healthy and alive. And… He loves me.' Rory smiled.

'Well, what can I tell you?' Lorelai asked her and she studied her face.

'Tell me that you're happy for me, mom.' Rory said softly.

'Dare I?' Lorelai rose up her eyebrows.

'Dare you what?' Jess came close and sat beside Rory, placing one hand over her thigh. He gave her one quick kiss on her neck and looked at Lorelai.

'I dared your wife to dance with me at the Dance Marathon.' Lorelai wrinkled her nose.

'Really?' Jess laughed. 'I can bring my book and read there.'

'Huh! Very funny!' Rory punched his chest.

'Sorry.' Jess rose up his hands in truce. 'Bad example. Kiss?'

'Sure?' Rory wrapped hands over his neck and kissed him deeply. Lorelai coughed.

'Mother here.' She said.

'Well that's the real kiss!' They heard Babbet and laughed at the memory. She laughed too and walked out of the diner.

'Where is Annie?' Rory asked.

'She's helping her grandpa with some eggs.' Jess smiled. 'How's he?' He nodded at Jake.

'Our baby boy is sleeping.' Rory said and swayed the pram again.

'That's good.' Jess said and looked at Lorelai, who just frowned. 'What?'

'My boy is not sleeping.' She said, shifted comfortable on her chair. 'He's playing football in my belly.'

'I know that feeling.' Rory shook her head. 'But it was good for me.'

'Good?' Jess rose up his eyebrows. 'When you were pregnant with the twins, you said the same.'

'So?' Rory shrugged. 'I liked that.'

'You like that now.' Jess pointed out.

'Whatever.' Rory waved. 'When you hold your baby, you will forget about everything.'

'Hey!' Lorelai frowned. 'I'm the mother. That's my words! You just stole my line!'

'Sorry.' Rory said with smile. 'But I have bigger experience than you.'

'Touché!' Lorelai pointed out and leaned back on her chair.

The doorbell rang and they looked there. Jess' mother was staying at the door.

'What is she doing here?' Lorelai frowned.

'I called her.' Jess said quietly.

'Why?' Rory looked at him.

'I wanted to talk with her…' He said and looked at his wife.


	194. Chapter 194 What is the name?

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. Guys, are you serious? Rory pregnant again? Give her little break okay? That was a joke and I hope I just make it clear. What can you read here - ****well what can I tell you about this chapter... Jess helps Luke in the diner;Jess and Rory talks; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 194**__** What is the name?**_

Jess looked at the woman, who supposed to be his mother. He needed her so many times in his life and she almost never was there. Now she was standing in front of him in Luke's room, above the diner.

'Jess! I was so happy…' She said and tried to hug him, but Jess stepped back and pointed her one chair, close to the small table. She looked at him with confusion.

'I need to talk with you.' He said and took the chair at the opposite side. 'Just this. Please, sit.'

Jess saw the short wave of pain in her eyes, but she just followed his instructions and sat down. He looked at her some time.

'So?' Liz asked quietly. 'You wanted to talk with me? I'm listening.'

'First of all I understood that Luke told you about me.' Jess said with mastered voice. 'About my heart…'

'Why didn't you tell me Jess?' Liz asked him quietly and Jess saw the sadness in her eyes. 'I could've…'

'You couldn't do anything!' He snapped, wanting to remain calm, but just could not. 'You were too drunk to do anything! I had to do that on my own!'

'Jess, please…' Liz cried.

'I'm sorry.' He said, rising up his hands in truce. 'Okay? I'm sorry. I didn't call you about this.'

'You are angry at me and I can understand that, but this doesn't mean that it hurts less.' Liz tried to explain, but Jess shook his head, smiling bitterly. 'Can't you forgive me?'

'Let's stop talking about this, Liz! It's pointless.' Jess said quietly, suppressing his temper.

'You can't even call me your mother.' She said and that was enough for jess to get off the chair and bent over the table.

'You never were my mother! Never!' Jess stormed out and leaned his hands on the table. 'I took care for you! I was a child Liz! You took me my childhood and now you want me to call you mother?'

'You called Lorelai your mother.'

'Because she gave me the person I love the most in his world! She gave me Rory! She was the one our marriage…'

'She hated you at the beginning Jess! What changed you so completely?'

'My daughter!' Jess said and took a deep breath. 'My daughter changed that. Thanks to her, Lorelai gave me second chance.'

'Jess!' Liz tried to touch him again, but he pulled back quickly.

'No!' He said. 'I didn't call you for that.'

'Then why?'

'I'm getting married. Rory and I will repeat our vows.' Jess said quietly. 'I want you to come.'

'You can't call me mother, but you're asking me to attend at your marriage?' Liz looked confused. She brushed tears of her eyes and looked at her son. 'Why?'

'Because, I owe that to Luke.' Jess said and sat back on his chair.

'My brother? Why?'

'Because he would want to see you there.'

'But you don't want me.'

'Look, you are my mother.' Jess sighed tiredly. 'You are invited if you want to come, okay? That is all! I have to call Jimmy also.' Jess said and got off. Liz followed him with widened eyes.

'You are going to called Jimmy? Why?'

'Because he is my father.' Jess shrugged. 'And because I wanted to talk with him.'

'Okay.' Liz said and stopped at the door. 'Can I ask why?'

'No.' Jess shook his head and opened the door before her. 'That is between him and me.'

'okay. I'm gonna come.' Liz said quietly.

'What?' Jess rose up his eyebrows.

'I'm going to come to your wedding.' Liz said quietly.

'Whatever.' Jess shrugged and both went down at the diner. Jess saw Rory's worried look and smiled at her. She just nodded and looked at her mother.

'She is really great.' Liz said.

'What?' Jess looked at her.

'Your wife.' She said. 'She is one great young woman.'

'She lived through a lot because of me.' Jess said, looking at Rory. 'But she loved me enough to fight for me. She loves me enough to marry me again.'

'I'm happy for you two, Jess.' Liz said quietly and Jess looked at her. 'I really am.'

'Thank you, Liz.' He nodded and touched her arm. 'I have to leave now. I'll send you message with the date.'

'Okay.' Liz nodded and watched him as he joined Rory and Lorelai at the table. Jess leaned and kissed his wife and she rubbed his chin after that. They smiled and Liz felt some strange saddens built in her.

'They are one wonderful family.' Luke said and liz looked at his brother.

'I think they are. They love each other.' She nodded returning her look back on Jess and Rory. Now Annie joined them and sat on Jess lap. He smiled and tickled her and she giggled. 'I wish I were good mother for him.' Liz said pensively.

'You cannot turn back the time.' Luke shook his head.

'I wish I could!' She sighed heavily. 'But I would be on his wedding. He invited me.'

'Really?' Luke did not believe her.

'Really.' Liz nodded. 'He'll invite Jimmy too.'

'That's new.' Luke looked at his nephew.

'I hope it's better.' Liz shrugged and soon leaved the diner.

Jess watched her walking away.

'Are you sure about her?' Rory asked him quietly. 'And Jimmy?'

Jess nodded.

'I'm sure.' He said. 'I need to talk with him.'

'Okay.' Rory smiled and gave him one quick kiss. 'Whatever you decide. I'll support you!'

'I know!' Jess said and hugged her over her shoulders. 'I know you will.'


	195. Chapter 195 Being a father

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. Guys, are you serious? Rory pregnant again? Give her little break okay? That was a joke and I hope I just make it clear. What can you read here - ****well what can I tell you about this chapter... Jess and Rory talks; Jess called his father; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 195 **__**Being a father**_

Jess was calm. That was strange really, because he never were when it came to his father. However, now he felt it. He felt that he had grown enough to face him. Well, holding one beautiful baby boy in your arms also helped. Jess looked at sleeping Jake and smiled. He actually smiled at him and knew that his son was healthy now. He was good and that gave him the strength he needed.

'Jess, are you sure about this?' Rory just walked out of the kitchen and Jess looked at her. She was here, beside him as she had promised. He shook his head.

'I'm sure. I'm not going to forgive him. He does not deserve this and let's face it, I'm not that noble. However, I can understand him now. That's why I want to meet him.'

'Okay.' Rory came close and caressed his face. 'I trust you.'

'I know that.' Jess smiled and they heard the bell rang. 'Could you?' Jess asked her and Rory nodded with smile.

She went to open the door and saw Jimmy standing there. He had not changed since the last time Rory had seen him. She tried to smile polite, but knowing what this man did or did not in Jess' life, almost ruined her try.

'Jess is waiting for you.' She said and grabbed his arm in the moment Jimmy tried to pass beside her. 'Be careful!' Rory just hissed and saw him nodded lightly. 'I'll be upstairs.' She said aloud, looking at Jess.

'Okay.' He answered her and then looked at his father. Jimmy stood there, not knowing what to do. 'You can come near.' Jess said to him. 'I won't hit you.'

'Thanks.' Jimmy said and sat close to Jess.

'Not that you don't deserve this.' Jess could not resist and Jimmy crooked his face. 'I won't sorry. It's true.'

'I know.' Jimmy shook his head for Jess' surprise.

'Do you know why you are here?' Jess asked him and carefully touched his son's face. Jake munched his lip in his dream and Jess smiled.

'Your mother called me.' Jimmy said and looked at his son. Jess' face faded immediately. 'She also told me that she is clean now.'

'Yeah, I just wonder for how long.' Jess said and leaned back, carefully.

'Jess…'

'I know her well, okay?' He said frowning. 'And I didn't call you to talk for Liz here.'

'Okay.' Jimmy studied his face. 'Then why? I have to tell you that I'm curious since the moment you called me.'

'Right.' Jess said and looked at his son. Jake was awake and looked at him. 'I wanted you to meet someone.'

'Really? Who?' Jimmy looked surprised.

'I wanted you to meet with my son.' Jess said and put Jake on his lap. 'This is Jake.' Jess said, carefully supporting his son.

'I don't understand.'

'Have patience.' Jess looked at his father. 'I called you to meet with him for only one reason.'

'And what's that?'

'I hated him.' Jess admitted and Jimmy looked at him strangely.

'You what?'

'Rory had very dangerous pregnancy with him.' Jess explained. It was hard for him to talk about this, but he had to say it. 'When she was in her sixth month, she received one very hard crisis.' Jess made short pause. 'They asked me in the hospital and I told them that I want her. They asked me to make a choice between my wife and my child.'

'Oh Jess…' Jimmy reached to touch him, but Jess shook his head. Jimmy pulled back.

'I don't need your pity. I just wanted you to hear this.'

'Okay.'

'I didn't want him.' Jess said and took Jake's little hand in his. His son grabbed his finger and cooed. Jess smiled. Then looked back at his father. 'When he was born and I took him in my arms I have to tell you that I felt guilty. I felt so guilty that you could not even imagine. He was so small and delicate. He needed me and I rejected him even before his birth. Then I realized that I did not hate him. I just was scared. But he helped me realize that.'

'You love him now?' Jimmy asked quietly.

'I always loved him, Jimmy.' Jess said. 'I just needed time to realize that. I stayed long enough to realize that!' He looked at his father. 'I don't know why you run away from me. Maybe because of Liz, or because you were afraid of being a father… However, I have to tell you that you missed a lot.' Jess made short pause. 'I wanted you to know that I understand your fear then. I cannot understand why you did not fight with it. '

'Jess…'

'Don't ask me for forgiveness, because I can't give that to you.' He said. 'I cannot do that and because I am not that noble. I cannot forget all these years, spent without you. You were not beside me. You can't change that.'

'Then, why did you called me?' Jimmy asked huskily.

'I want you at my wedding.' Jess said.

'But why?' Jimmy looked confused.

'I want you to see what you missed.' Jess said at his father.

'Jess I…'

'You what?' Jess rose up his eyebrows. 'You're sorry? Don't you think that it's little late for that?'

'I know, but still..'

'I told you that I can't forgive you.' He shook his head. 'I'm not being cruel. It's just me.'

'I know.' Jimmy said with bitter voice. 'I understand…'

'So, are you coming?' Jess asked.

'I'm gonna be there.' Jimmy nodded.

'Okay then. I'll send you invitation.' Jess said and heard Jake's cry. 'What?' He asked softly and took Jake in his arms again. 'Are you hungry? You wanna call mommy?' Jake cried angrily and Jess smiled. 'Yeah, I think you're hungry.'

'I'll better go.' Jimmy said and got off his chair. He watched Jess' behavior with his son and understood that he was right. Because of his fear, Jimmy had missed a lot with his own son.

'I'll see you at the wedding.' Jess nodded as he walked him to the door.

'Thanks, Jess.'

'Whatever.' Jess shrugged and watched his father leave the house.

'I think someone is hungry.' He heard Rory's voice, coming from the staircase and turned to look at her with love in his eyes.

'Yes, we are…' He said and kissed her. Then they both entered into the living room.


	196. Chapter 196 I’m here beside you

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. Guys, are you serious? Rory pregnant again? Give her little break okay? That was a joke and I hope I just make it clear. What can you read here - ****well what can I tell you about this chapter... Jess and Rory talks; Rory called his father; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 196**__** I'm here beside you **_

Later that nigh, Rory and Jess relaxed on their bed after one very pleasurable evening. They both were smiley and lazy. Rory's head rested on his bare chest and he traced her back lazily with his thin fingers.

'That was good.' She said finally and felt his quietly laugh.

'Happy to obligate.' He said and kissed the top of her head.

'You didn't tell me how your conversation with your father went.' Rory said carefully.

'It went good. It went even better than I expected.'

'Then what?' Rory asked and drew circles over his bare chest.

'Then nothing.' Jess shrugged lightly. 'I asked him to come over and he agreed.'

'Strange thing.' Rory murmured. 'Both of your parents agreed to come to your wedding. That probably means something.'

'Rory!' He said warningly and Rory moved her head to look at him.

'What, I'm just saying.' She said. 'People can change, Jess.'

'I didn't say the opposite Rory.' Jess still rubbed her back. 'I mean – look at me.'

'I like to look at you.' She smiled and he smiled back.

'I know.' He kissed her and then lay back on his pillow. 'I know that people can change, but… This it's not the point here. I know that they probably are different, but… I just can't forget!'

'I know what you're mean.' Rory said and snuggled in him. 'I still can't do this with my father and I'm asking you. Sorry!' She kissed his chest.

'I'm not asking you to forgive your father.' Jess said quietly.

'Thank you for that.' Rory said.

'I'm asking you to invite him in our wedding.' He said and Rory lifted up her head to look at him. She placed her arms over his chest and her eyes met his.

'What are you talking about?' She asked unsure.

'I want you to invite…'

'Yeah, I heard that!' Rory snapped. 'But why I have to do that?'

'Because my parents would be there and I don't want to be the only one.' Jess said wrapping arms around her thin waist and pulling her body over his.

'Are you sure?' Rory asked. 'It's only for this?'

'I think you have to speak with him, Rory.' Jess said and rubbed his nose against hers. 'I think you have to do this before your wedding.'

'But…'

'I'm not asking you to forgive him…'

'Good, because I cannot!' She frowned.

'I know that you love him. He is your father and he cared about you. He was in your life, mine didn't even cared about me.'

'Jess…'

'Rory…' He stroked her hair. 'I'm not pushing you to do anything, okay? Remember what you told me? I'm gonna stay beside you no matter of your decision. You were here for me. Now I'm here for you.'

'I love you!' She grinned against him and took his head in her hands. 'I love you so much!'

'I know.' Jess smiled and rolled her under him. His body hovered over hers. He grabbed her hands and laced fingers with hers, pinning them against the bed. 'I love you too.' He said and his mouth attacked hers. Rory smiled under his lips and took his tongue in her mouth for one pleasurable game.

On the next morning, Rory leaved still sleeping Jess in the bed. She threw him one loving look. He was sleeping on his stomach with hands buried under his pillow. Is back was naked and Rory could not help but notice how good looking he was. She bit her lip and walked out of the room. The house was quiet, because it was early morning. She used that moment and took the phone from the cupboard in the living room. She dialed the number with trembling fingers and waited for an answer.

'Hello?' One man's voice answered at the other side.

'Hi dad.' Rory said quietly.

'Rory?' He sounded surprised and she could not blame him. 'Is it something wrong?'

'No.' She said quickly. 'I think it's time to talk.'

'It's time to talk?' Chris cleared his throat. 'Are you sure? What about Jess?'

Rory squeezed the receiver.

'It was his idea.' She said and prepared for harsh answer.

'Okay then.' Christopher said quietly and that surprised her. 'When?'

'Tomorrow?' Rory asked. 'I think it'll be good.'

'Okay.' Christopher said. 'I'll be there.'

'Okay. Bye.' She said.

'Bye, Rory.' He answered and closed the phone. Rory did the same.

'I'm so proud of you?' She heard Jess' voice and saw him standing close to her. Rory smiled and got off the sofa. His hands wrapped over her waist and Rory sank into his embrace.

'Thanks to you.' She said and rubbed nose against his chest. Jess' smiled.

'It's all you. I'm just her to help you.'

'And love me, right?' She wrapped arms against his waist.

'And love you too.' He said and they stood in silence. However, their silence was not for long. They heard one angry cry, coming from the upstairs and laughed in one voice. 'Come on.' Jess said and they both walked upstairs. 'I think you have a job to do now.' He said playfully and she smiled at him.

'I think I have…' She grinned and they went into babies room.


	197. Chapter 197 Give me another chance

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. Guys, are you serious? Rory pregnant again? Give her little break okay? That was a joke and I hope I just make it clear. What can you read here - ****well what can I tell you about this chapter... Jess and Rory talks; Rory talked with her father; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 197**__** Give me another chance **_

Rory was nervous. Her father was going to come by any minute. She tried to act cool, but it was hard when it came to him. Jess had seen her strange behavior and tried to comfort her. He sat beside her on the sofa and slipped hand behind her back.

'You know that you don't have to do this.' He said and Rory looked at him with gratefulness.

'I know, but…' She rubbed his thigh. 'I think I need this. I need to clear up things.'

'You don't need to do this, because of me, Rory.' Jess said again. 'Just because I told you…'

'You just gave me the idea, nothing more.' She shrugged.

'But if that makes you nervous…'

'Oh, you are such a man!' Rory grabbed his chin and brushed his lips with hers. 'Don't worry.' She said after that. 'I'm gonna be fine. I'm just little scared, that's all.'

'You want me here?' Jess asked seriously.

'No. If you are here my father won't talk and I want him to talk.' Rory said. 'I want him to explain why he is so stubborn towards you.'

'Because I'm me?' Jess rose up his eyebrows.

'Because you re the bad boy.' Rory answered playfully. 'I just want to see when Annie…'

'I told you about her. She won't date until she is not thirty.' He frowned and Rory laughed.

'Thank you.' She said and saw his confused face.

'For what? I didn't do anything.'

'For making me smile.' She said and kissed him again. The bell rang and this time she felt completely calm. 'Go open the door.'

'Okay.' Jess rubbed her thigh and got off. 'I'll be upstairs if you need me.'

'Okay.' She said and watched him open the door.

'Jess.' Christopher nodded at him.

'Christopher.' Jess nodded with flat expression then looked back at Rory. 'I'm in Annie's room.'

'Okay.' Rory nodded again and watched how her father entered into the living room. He sat on the chair opposite her and coughed nervously.

'Hi, Ror.'

'Dad.' She nodded.

'You're not pregnant this time?' He tried to joke, but Rory did not smile.

'No, I'm not.' She said and her eyes gazed at him. 'But I'm still married to Jess.'

'I know that.'

'And you accepted it?' Rory looked at him carefully.

'Sure.' Christopher shrugged.

'No matter of the fact that this is Jess?'

'Rory, what do you want me to say?' Her father frowned.

'I want you to admit your mistake, dad!' Rory said with low voice. 'I want you to look at me now and say that you sorry.'

'Sorry about what?'

'About everything.'

'You were the one, who shut me out, Rory!' Her father frowned.

'You know why I did this, dad!' Rory tried to remain calm, but this memory still haunted her. 'You suggest me to make an abortion!'

'How many times I have to tell you that I thought…'

'No!' Rory shook her head. 'Let's not go back there, okay?'

'Okay.' Christopher nodded. 'But you didn't even allow me to see my granddaughter.'

'The same you didn't want?'

'Come on, Rory!' Christopher looked at his daughter with plea in his eyes. 'I'm sorry, okay? I was scared and I said something that I didn't meant it!'

'You were scared?' Rory crossed hands before her chest. 'What about me? I was scared too! I wanted you to support me! I wanted you to tell me that I have to call Jess! I have to fix things!'

'The boy was bad for you Rory!' Christopher tried to explain, but Rory shook her head again.

'I loved that boy and you knew that!' She said. 'You could at least give him a chance! You didn't know him!'

'I saw what he did to you, Ror! He hurt you!'

'He was young. I was young. We both made mistake and we both suffered from it!' Rory rubbed her eyes. 'I needed just few nice words from you. You scared me! And when I almost lost Annie after that I… just couldn't forgive you.'

'Rory…'

'I know that it's childish, but I'll always remember that.' Rory said quietly.

'I'm so sorry.' Christopher shook his head. 'I never meant to hurt you. You are my child…'

'It was Jess' idea of you coming here.' Rory said and saw how Christopher rose up his eyebrows. 'Yes, it was his idea. He said that I have to face against my fear.'

'I just can't believe this.' Christopher still looked at his daughter. 'Jess did this? Why? I thought he won't like me.'

'He loves me and he wants what is the best for me, dad.' Rory smiled for the first time since Chris was here. 'That is Jess. That is the man I love.'

'Wow.'

'Yeah.' Rory coughed. 'Look, jess and I will repeat our wedding vows.'

'Why?' Christopher looked at her confused.

'Because he wants to give me my dreamy wedding.' Rory said. 'We got married without our family around. It was just us and Annie.'

'I know.' Her father nodded. 'Your mother told me.'

'Now we want to make it big. Well, I want it big. Jess just agrees with me.'

'Poor man.' Christopher shook his head.

'He is happy when I'm happy, so…' Rory shrugged.

'Okay.' Her father looked at her carefully. 'So, you want me to come?'

'Yeah, actually.' Rory said and saw his eyes shone with hope. 'I just want you to be there. Nothing more. Maybe someday we can be the way we were. As Jess said… one step at the time.'

'Whatever you say, Ror.' Christopher nodded. 'Whatever you say.'

'Good.' Rory said and soon her father leaved the house. She closed the door behind him and turned around just to see Jess, standing on the staircase and looking at her.

'It wasn't that bad, right?' He asked and Rory sighed, walked towards him. She rested hand on his chest and felt his arms wrapped around her waist.

'No, it wasn't that bad. It was… relief actually.' She said and inhaled his scent.

'I'm proud of you.' She heard his whisper.

'I know.' Rory smiled and lifted her head, giving him another kiss.


	198. Chapter 198 Scratch ‘what if’

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. Guys, are you serious? Rory pregnant again? Give her little break okay? That was a joke and I hope I just make it clear. What can you read here - ****well what can I tell you about this chapter... Jess is typing his life; his thoughts; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 198**__** Scratch 'what if'**_

Jess was sitting on the bed. His legs spread before him and his laptop on his thighs. He supposed to be writing now, but he just could not focus. There were only few weeks until his second wedding with Rory. He knew that this was only one formality, but still… He was nervous and pensive. Rory had caught him staring into the empty space few times already. She looked at him strangely, but he claimed to be okay and she just nodded.

He sighed and looked at the screen. His fingers rested over the keyboard and suddenly he started typing. He was typing his life…

_The life is full with so many what if… What if I didn't do that? What if I didn't go there? What if she married me earlier? What if I didn't meet her at all? What if…And we never know the exact answer of any of these questions. Because, __what if__ just doesn't exists. It is nothing…just imaginary reality. Just a place where you want to, or you do not want to be. People just cannot ignore it. _

_What if I have stayed here with her and did not ran away like a complete full. Would she forgive me? She probably would, because she loves me. However, I was a fool. I was a jerk and nothing could change that. I did not stay and she just fell apart, because of me. What a man can do, huh? Maybe if I was here through all these years, none of this could ever happen. Her life could be easier and we would have been together a lot more. We would have been marring since long ago. And what I did? I just got scared and ran away… For what? I cannot even remember now. I cannot even forgive myself of doing that. Rory will never know, but I felt sorry in the moment I got into this bus. I felt sorry in a moment she got out of it. When I called her on her graduation, I thought I just need to hear her voice, but… that wasn't the truth. The truth was that I waned to tell her that I love her. I didn't… What if I did? Then what? Would she forgive me then? Maybe she would, because she loves me. _

_I did not say a word and she sounded so hurt. She said that she loves me, but I could not say a word. It was as something had stuck into my throat and I couldn't speak. Then she hung up and I did the same. I thought it was over. I thought that I would forget her easily. How could you forget your heart? _

_The hard part was when I thought that I could do this. Hey, I'm Jess Mariano. I've lived through worse. Look at my parents – my mother was a drug addict and alcoholic and my father abandoned me as a baby. I had to raise myself… alone. I thought that thing with Rory would go away easily. I thought we were not mean to be. I was wrong. I was so wrong, damn it. I missed her every day. Every day was a struggle not to pick up the phone and tell her how sorry I am. I wanted her back and I was too proud to admit that. Then one day I did it. _

_I went back for my car. She was there and I could see her at every corner of this small town. I wanted to tell her about my feelings then, but my proud kicked in again. Then I saw her the last night of my sojourn__ there. She was standing before me. Her big blue eyes had stared at me and I was stuck again. I felt numb and I thought that I have to tell her these words. That would kill me, but what the heck – I'm Jess Mariano, I've been through worse._

_I love you… I said it and she just look at me with her big hurt eyes and I ran away… again. I leaved her… again. I thought it was really over now. Here, I told her that I loved her and now my life would continue run smoothly. However, that wasn't the end. I came back week later and I asked her to come with me. Why I did this? I don't know, but I knew that I have to do this. _

_It was too late. I have made too many mistakes and she just did not believe me. She said she don't want me anymore and I jus walked away. _

_What if I have stayed and tried to convince her? What then? What if she had come with me? Maybe our life would be different. Maybe she would be happier… or not?_

_Then my life really moves on. It was hard and I tried to forget her really hard. I had many women, passing through my bed. I had few stuck in my life for little longer, but non of them was her. And I wanted her. _

_I went to visit her when my first book had published. I was so proud and eager to show her that she was right about me. She was right that I could do so much better. Then I was shocked. Rory wasn't the same. She leaved in her grandparents hose, place she despises before. She lived in wealth society. People we joked about before. She had a rich boyfriend with a Porsche. We made a fun when we were together. Now she looked sadder and thinner than before. Her eyes were sad. She didn't speak with her mother. I was scared. Rory, the girl I loved, just had ruined her life. She lived in place she didn't belong. She had a boyfriend, which didn't deserve her. And she was sad. She was confused and I yelled at her. I told her to look at herself and pulled out of the place she was. _

_When we met, again I saw it in her eyes she had listened to me. Rory had brought back to Yale and she was speaking with her mother again. All things were good… at least I though they were. _

_Philadelphia__ and what happened there was the turning point in my life. She said she loves him, but still, she was standing before me. She let me kiss her and oh man, that was the best kiss I have ever had. I was with women before. They had kissed me. I had kissed them, but nothing like this. I missed her kisses and just now, I realized how much. However, she pulled back. She said that she loves him. She walked away and I thought that was the last time I've seen her. I needed a drinking and then the faith kicked in. I saw her sitting in my bar. I used to go there a lot. I knew the place and the people there. She just sitting and drinking Martini. I went to her and ordered something, I don't remember what it was, but it was not important. I wanted to be with her. So we talked like the old times and we felt the same vibe as before. I could feel it… she could feel it too. Then I thought she was drunk and took her in my apartment, knowing that she could not drive in this condition. _

_She kissed me again and said how sorry she was. She apologized to me? It was too good to be true, but then she kissed me again and this time I knew that we won't stop with just this kiss. We slept together for the first time and it was so good. The best sex in my life. I know, it sound little __vulgar, __but it's truth. _

_When I woke up, she was gone and I knew that she was not come back. Not this time and not anymore. I moved on or so I thought. I found a girlfriend, so I thought. I published two novels and I thought that my life was perfect. I thought that I was finally forgetting her. _

_She was the first person I thought about when they told me that I was dying. Her face was the first thing I wanted to see then. I thought I have to feel guilt, because I had a girlfriend. I thought that she loved me, not only because of my money. I was wrong and when I found her cheating on me, honestly – I felt relief. She was out of my life for good. _

_The bookstore went bung and the only money I had were from my books. What an irony. I had money and I didn't have a life. I felt so alone, but I was too proud to pick up the phone and called her. _

_When I received Uncle Luke's invitation, I knew it. I knew that she was going to be there. It was her mother, who married. I wanted to see her so badly before I die. I thought that would be the last thing I would do in my life. I was going to see her and tell her goodbye and it was over._

_It was not. When I finally came back and saw her again, I knew that I could not just say her goodbye. I could not. I never could. Then I met Annie. She was so like me and I wonder how I didn't figure out earlier. She was my daughter. She was our daughter! Our! I was shocked! I just thought that there is nothing more left in my life, but then – Annie! Jeez! I felt… happy! Yeah, happy was the word… I think! I wanted her to have my name and I wanted her to know me as her father. _

_We were at the playground and eating ice cream. She just took my hand and said she would love to have a 'daddy' like me. I told her that I'm her father and she was so happy. She laughed and made me laugh too. Since this day, I loved this word. I loved my daughter. I never thought that I could be more glad, but later that day Rory said that she was found out about my sickness and she wanted me to stay. She said that she loved me and looking in her eyes I knew that she was not lying. So… I stayed. _

_Rory fought for me. She fought for my life and I couldn't stop thinking what if I didn't come back here? Maybe was going to be dead already. I am not!_

_Rory she saved me. Her love and cares. Our family... They saved me… So, here me now, two years later I'm still alive and I'm good. I am healthy and we have four beautiful children. We have our family and people that love us. We are happy. Our children are happy and we are happy to have them. So many difficult moments were not for nothing. We fought for our life together and there is not __what if__ in that. _

Jess saved his file and turned his head to look at Rory. She was sleeping beside him with hand, lying on his hip. Jess smiled and closed his laptop. He put it o the nightstand and slipped down on the bed. Rory sighed and opened her eyes, when he took her in his arms.

'I love you…' She said.

'I love you too…' Jess answered and there was not _'what if'_ in that too.


	199. Chapter 199 One month before the wedding

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. Okay, the drama is here, again. Guys, are you serious? Rory pregnant again? Give her little break okay? That was a joke and I hope I just make it clear. What can you read here - ****well what can I tell you about this chapter... Rory reads Jess' file and get emotional; Lorelai gets into Hospital; one month before the wedding - is everything runs smoothly; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!**

**This is the last chapter before the Final. I'm little sad about it, but at the same time I'm thinking about a sequel. Share some thoughts with me. I would love to read it. So now - enjoy at this chapter and prepared for the big finale. Love you all - as always!  
**

** Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 199**__** One month before the wedding **_

When he woke up on the next morning, Jess saw Rory crying over his laptop. He snorted and she looked at him.

'What are you doing?' He asked and sat on the bed close to her.

'I wanted to check something on the Internet. Then I saw this…' She said and Jess took the laptop, seeing his writing from the last night. 'It's so… beautiful!'

'This is a private, Rory.' He said and closed the laptop, placing him on the nightstand.

'I'm your wife and I can do that!' She said and her eyes shone.

'Wow!' Jess threw up hands into the air. 'Truce?'

'Kiss?' She leaned towards him.

'Sure.' He said and kissed her soft lips.

'Then you have a truce.' She said and got off the bed. Jess stretched his back, watching her walking into the bathroom. One smile appeared on his face when he followed her.

Two hours later, Rory, Jess and their children were around the kitchen table and laughed at Jake's funny faces. The breakfast turned into something very joyful. Jake was sitting into Rory's lap and his tiny fists bumping the table. The twins were sitting on their seats. They tried to talk on their baby language, repeating some words of their parents. Annie was sitting close to her father and was laughing joyfully with hands pressing her stomach.

'I think I can't eat anymore.' Annie said and rubbed her eyes, brushing some tears away.

'Eat.' Jane said.

'More.' Little Jess repeated.

'I swear, if they did it again…' Annie laughed and got off her chair.

'Help mommy with the plates okay?' Jess asked and saw her nodded. He watched her gathering the empty plates and put them into the dishwasher. 'Good girl!' Jess said. 'Now go play.'

'Cool.' Annie said and ran out the room.

'She is one big girl.' Rory shook her head and lifted up Jake in her arms, placing his head on her shoulder.

'Yes, she is.' Jess said and put down the twins. He helped them walk as he held their hands. Jane held his left one and little Jess – his right one. Therefore, Jess leaded them to their crib and put them in there with their toys.

Jake just had fallen asleep into Rory's arms when the phone rang. Jess was the one, who picked up the receiver.

'He-…'

'She is in labor!' His uncle voice sounds panicking and Jess heard Loralai's screams as a background.

'Good. Where are you?' He asked calmingly.

'In the car … I think…'

Jess bit his lip not to laugh. His uncle did not need that now.

'Okay. Now calm down. Rory and I'll be there soon.'

'Soon..? How soon? Jess I don't know what to do?'

'Calm down uncle Luke!'

'I can't calm down! She is in pain and…'

'You have to.' Jess spoke carefully. 'I know it's hard, but she needs you now. You have to be there for her.'

'Okay… okay… We're almost here. Wish us luck Jess.' His uncle said.

'I wish you luck, Uncle Luke. Just breathe okay?'

'Yeah.' Luke said and closed the phone.

'Annie!' Jess called his daughter and then turned around at Rory. 'Your mother is in labor.'

'Yeah daddy?' Annie just had showed on the staircase.

'Grab your jacket We're going to the hospital.' He smiled. 'Your uncle is about to born.'

'Cool!' Annie clapped hands and ran up the staircase.

'Cool? I'm scared!' Rory bubbled panicking. 'What if something goes wrong? What if something…'

'Rory!' Jess called her and she looked at him. 'She's gonna be okay! Now focus!'

'How would you know?' Rory looked at him and got off the sofa with Jake still sleepin in her arms. 'I was…'

'You are you and your mother is different!' Jess placed hands on her shoulders. 'Come on Rory! We have to go now, okay?'

'Okay.' Rory nodded and tried to smile. 'Mom needs me there.'

'That's right – your mother needs you there. So… let's go!' Jess kissed her lightly and she felt little better.

Thirty minutes later, they were in the hospital, waiting for news. Rory was nervous and Jess tried to calm her, but he knew that she would be fine in the moment she could see her mother out of danger. Luke was in there, probably holding Lorelai's hand. Jess could only hoe that his uncle would not pass out. He was too emotional and he loved Lorelai more than he loved himself. Jess knew that feeling. He had experienced it twice already. However, he knew that once Luke could see and hold his baby, he would forget everything. Jess knew that too.

Two hours later, Emily and Richard Gilmore went into to the waiting room. Jess and Rory frowned, but he just rubbed her arm. Rory looked at him.

'They are her parents.' Jess said and Rory nodded. She looked back at Jake, sleeping in her arms and then at Annie, lying on the bench with head resting on Jess' lap. Jane and little Jess were sleeping at their seats at Rory's side.

'Hello.' Richard was the one who spoke. He coughed and looked at Emily. She had spread her lips on one thin line and just looked at Jess and Rory.

'Hi.' Jess answered and ignored Emily's attention, focusing only over Richard.

'Any news?' Richard asked.

'Nope.' Jess shrugged. 'They are still there.'

'Why are you so calm?' Emily asked and Jess finally looked at her. 'My daughter is in there…'

'And it's okay!' Jess asked, trying to hold back his temper. 'If there was something, they would've told us.'

'But…'

'Calm down Emily!' Richard rubbed her arm and they both sat beside Jess and Rory. 'We have to wait now.'

'I hate that!' Emily snapped.

'We all hate it.' Rory answered and touched Jake's face. 'We'll forget later…'

'Great! You're calm too…' Emily shot her one look and Rory looked at her grandmother.

'I'm nervous, but if I'm acting like you…'

'Like me?' Emily frowned.

'We all are nervous, Emily.' Richard tried to soothe her.

'But…'

'Hey! Can you keep quiet?' Jess frowned, rolling eyes at the sleeping Annie.

Emily followed his look and leaned back at her seat, crossing her hands before her chest. Richard hugged her and rubbed her arm again. Jess already held Rory and she rested head on his shoulder.

Three hours later, they saw one very smiley Luke walking towards them.

'So?' Jess asked.

'How is my mom?' Rory studied his face.

'Come with me.' Luke said instead and they followed him to Lorelai's room.

She was lying on the bed and holding her son in her arms. She smiled and Rory could not help, but smiled too. She placed Jake in Jess' arms and Jess put the seat with twins on the near chair so he could take his son.

'Congratulations Uncle Luke!' Jess patted his shoulder.

'Thanks.' He grinned against his nephew.

'Can I see my uncle?' Annie asked and everybody laughed.

'He is so cute, mom.' Rory leaned to see her brother.

'Thanks.' Lorelai smiled. 'He is mine though.' She crooked her face playfully.

'I have plenty.' Rory rolled her eyes.

'He looked like you Lorelai.' Emily said and looked at her husband. 'Richard?'

'Yeah.' He said and smiled at his daughter. 'He is beautiful.'

'Thanks mom!' Lorelai said and then smiled at her father. 'Thanks dad!'

'So… you have a name?' Jess asked and Lorelai nodded.

'Nicholas James Danes.' She said and looked at her son. 'This is your family.' She cooed at him and everybody smiled… even Emily.


	200. Chapter 200 The big day

**My notes: Hi All! Hope you like the previous chapter. What can you read here - ****well what can I tell you about this chapter... Rory and Jess' wedding; and more ... Enjoy reading and cheer me with your reviews! Thanks... **

**P.S. 1000 reviews! Really? Thank you so much for reading my story! Can't be more happy!**

**Story: Four years after Philadelphia, Rory and Jess meet again. (In my story that night ended different. Keep that in mind.)This time in Stars Hollow for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. Each of them keep a secret. Secret, that can change a life.**

_**

* * *

Chapter 200**__** The big day**_

The big day finally came.

Rory looked at the mirror in her room and her mother stood behind her, gently fixing her wedding dress. Her heart pounded from joy. Rory knew that this was not the actual wedding. This was something Jess wanted for her. He wanted Rory to have her dreamy wedding. He was not that type of a guy and she knew that he did this only for her and to make her happy.

Lorelai put one tiara over her head and left her veil falling free on her back. She looked at her daughter's eyes in the mirror and rubbed her arms.

'You are so beautiful, honey?' Lorelai said and Rory saw some tears in her eyes.

'Thanks mom, but you really have to smile on that day.' Rory reached and covered her mother's hand. 'I'm getting married.'

'I know.'

'Well, I'm getting married unofficially, because I'm already married.' Rory's eyes shone too despite her words. 'See? You make me cry too.' She smiled and tried to wiped away her tears without ruining the make up.

'Oh hun! My little girl is getting married!' Lorelai hugged her around her waist and Rory laughed.

'Your little girl is already married and have four children, mom.'

'Huh? What that happened?' Lorelai crooked her face and Rory laughed louder. 'I'm too old to be granny.'

'Stop it mom.' Rory said and pulled away from her mother, still laughing. 'Give me the gloves and let's go. I don't want to make Jess waiting.'

'You don't want to make him waiting?' Lorelai murmured. 'Hun, he is still in the house.'

'I want to see him.' Rory said and rushed to the door. Lorelai was quicker. She stood in her way and crossed arms before her chest, leaning on the closed door.

'Oh no, you do not!' She said and frowned playfully. 'You can't see him before the wedding. It's a bad luck!'

'Mom!' Rory pouted. 'This is ridiculous! He is my husband! I want to see him!'

As if somebody had called him, Rory heard Jess' voice at the other side of the door.

'Rory?'

'I'm here!' She said loudly. 'My mom doesn't let me go!'

'Jess!' They heard Luke's voice. 'What are you doing here?'

'I want to see Rory!' He grunted out and Rory held back one laugh.

'You are going to see her later!'

'I want now!' Jess insisted. 'Rory!'

'I'm here! Jess!' She yelled and giggled at the same time.

'Jess I swear… No! Don't touch that door!' Lorelai and Rory heard Luke's panicking voice. 'Jess! You really don't have to…'

'Mom I think you should get out of the door.' Rory suggested politely and Lorelai followed her advice just in time. The door slammed wide open and Jess rushed into the room.

'Luke!' Lorelai pouted towards her husband. 'I trusted you to keep him far from here.'

'I tried.' Luke spread his arms.

Meanwhile, Jess saw Rory standing in the middle of the room and took deep breath.

'You are so beautiful!' He said and Rory blushed.

'Thanks.'

'Can we skip the wedding?' He said with playful flame in his eyes. 'I have something other in my mind.'

'Really?' Rory came closer to him and wrapped arms around his neck. 'I wanna hear it.'

'Oh no!' Lorelai rolled eyes at Luke. 'Look what you've done!'

'Me? Why me? It was your idea!' Luke hissed.

'Yeah, right.' Lorelai shot him one look.

'Um, mom?' Rory coughed and her eyes stared at Jess' face. He had wrapped arms around her thin waist and now held her tight. 'Could you leave us for about five…' Jess gave her small smirk. 'Ten. Make it ten minutes?'

'Rory…' Lorelai opened her mouth to protest, but Luke grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door.

'Come on, Lor. Give up.' He said and then looked at Jess. 'At least try not to ruin her dress?'

'I'll give my best.' Jess said without even looking at his Uncle.

'Luke!' Lorelai tried to protest.

'Lor, if you want to have good sleep this night, come with me. They are going to do it with or without us.' Luke said and closed the door.

'You are really…' Jess and Rory heard her annoyed scream, before Luke took her away.

'Hi…' Jess said and looked at her eyes.

'Hi…' Rory said shyly and parted her lips waiting for his kiss. Jess did not disappoint her. His arms tightened around her waist and he pulled her closer deepened the kiss. After he pulled back, Rory could not feel the ground beneath her feet. She grabbed the jacket of his suit and blinked furiously.

'Wow! You are good.' Rory muttered.

'Jeez! Thanks… and you found out four kids later?' He mocked her, but Rory smiled joyfully.

'Nope. I knew that since the beginning. But I like you do this as often as you can.' Rory said and wiped out her lipstick of his lips.

'You have my word.' Jess said and leaned to kiss her again.

Fifteen minutes later, he walked out of their room, turning back at the door and giving her one of his cutest smiles ever.

'I'll wait for you in our place.'

'Sure.' Rory sent him one fly kiss. 'I am going to be there.'

'I know.' Jess said and brought back the kiss. His uncle was waiting for him in the hallway. Jess smiled at him and patted his back. 'I'm ready to go now.' He said and Luke rose up his eyebrows.

'Are you?'

'Sure!' Jess said and passed beside him. 'Come on! I'm gonna late for my own wedding.'

Luke smiled and followed him. Lorelai used that moment and walked into Rory's bedroom seeing her putting her gloves. Annie rushed in just in this moment.

'Mommy! You look like a princess!' Annie exclaimed and Rory smiled against her daughter.

'Thanks honey.' Then she looked at her mother. 'I'm ready mom. Let's go!'

'Yeah…' Lorelai murmured with smile. 'Let's go.'

The day was beautiful and sunny. It was just the day of Rory's dream wedding. Jess looked around the smiley faces of the people in this town. He was actually surprised to see them all here. However, they were. Taylor, Kirk, Miss Patty, Barbette… They all were here, for his wedding. Jess smiled and patted his uncle on his back.

'Look who is here?' Jess said and Luke rolled his eyes.

'They just want to see you doing this, Jess.'

'Or, they love Rory.' Jess tilted his head as the walked towards the improvised altar. He stopped just for one moment to say _hello _at his children. Sookie and Jackson were sitting with them at the front row.

'Dada.'

'Dada.'

The twins reached hands to him and Jess could not resist, but gave them one big hug. Then he took Jake, who was watching him with his big green eyes and smiled widely. Jess kissed his forehead and put him back into Sookie's arms. He looked around the guests and saw Rory's father and his parents sitting together. Jess never had seen them in this way. They looked at him and Liz even brushed her eyes. She was here with her family and TJ was sitting at her other side, holding Jess' sister on his knees. Jimmy was here with his new girlfriend and she was sitting close to him looking around with curiosity. She was blond and beautiful, much younger than he was, but Jess had not surprised. That was his father. Then he saw Emily and Richard sitting there and smiled at his uncle.

'They are here?' Jess rose up his eyebrows. 'I can't believe it.'

'Trust me!' Luke crooked his face. 'I can't either.'

'Ah…' Jess nodded at the young priest standing at the improvised altar and looked at his uncle. 'I think we have to go.' Luke nodded, but Jess placed hand on his chest. 'Please try not to push me into the water this time? I have a new suit!'

Luke grinned.

'I'll try.'

Jess smiled too and they crossed the bridge, reaching it's middle. This was the place of their first picnic together, Jess thought. He remembered well the exact place were they were sitting and even what she wore that day. Now the altar was there. In that place.

'Are we ready?' the priest asked him and Jess nodded.

'Okay then.' He said and nodded at the woman, sitting on one chair, close to the piano. She started playing and Jess saw Annie walking towards him and throwing flowers on the ground. Jess grinned. She looked so beautiful in her blue dress. Her face shone when she reached him.

'Hi daddy.' She whispered and Jess placed hands over her small shoulders.

'Hi my princess.' He whispered back and Annie smiled, turning his back on him. They both looked at the woman walking towards them now. They looked at Rory, holding her mother's hand. Lorelai was the one, walking with her. She was the one, was going to give her to Jess.

When they reached them and the music stopped, Lorelai put Rory's hand into Jess' and said with smile.

'Try not to corrupt her too much, okay?'

'I'll try.' Jess said, smiling and both with Rory turned around to the priest. They were officially married, but now they wanted to show that in public. When the priest finished with his speech and asked them the 'I do!' questions, he turned around to the public and said.

'Now, Jess and Rory will say few words. Rory?'

Rory smiled and took Jess hands.

'Jess, we started all this, in that place. Here, in that bridge you showed to me that there is something more in this world. You showed to me that I can be myself with no regrets.' She felt tears in her eyes. 'I fell in love with you here. I fell in love and I never stopped loving you despite everything. So now…' she slipped his ring on his finger. 'I'll merry you again, because I believe that you are the one for me. You are the one that I love and you're always will be that man.'

'Good Rory.' The priest said. 'Now Jess.'

'Wow.' Jess rose up his eyebrows. 'You took my speech. Now I have to think about for new one.' The crowd laughed, and so as Rory. Jess turned serious. His eyes gazed at her with love. 'Thank you for letting me in your heart, Rory.' He said. 'I know what I told you that day. Do you remember? Ernest only has lovely things to say about you. Well, I have better. You fought for me, Rory. You fought for my life so I could stand here, before you today. You make me one better man and I always will love you for that. You gave me four beautiful children and I am going to give you my heart now.' Jess slipped the ring on her finger. 'I'm giving you my heart with this and I promise you I'll keep yours with me… Rory Mariano.' Jess smiled and saw more tears rolling down her face. 'Don't cry. I just said that I love you.'

'I love you too.' She said smiling through tears and the crowd smiled too.

'Now I pronounce you for the husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.' The priest said and Jess smiled widely.

'Tank you!' He said wrapping arms around Rory's waist and pulling her closer for one passionate kiss. She hugged him too and pressed her body to his. The crowd applauded them and got off their seats. Then Jess bent down and took Annie in his arms. Rory placed hand on his forearm and watched how Luke and Lorelai joined them with the twins and little Jake.

Jess and Rory looked at each other, smiling. Love had won again.

**_THE END_**

**_and_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED... SOON_**

**

* * *

**

**This is the last chapter. Oh, why I'm so sad when I have to be happy? I'm so in love in this story. It's something close to me and I just can't let it go so easily. So... are you ready? You can expect the sequel very soon. You want some hint? Okay - 'Secrets of the heart: The Sequel' take a place 5 years into the future. Rory is writer too and she is just about publishing her first book. Jess just published his sixth one. Then one news shocked everyone. (NO, Rory is not pregnant!) I can't wait to get started with this! **

**So... stick with me! I'll be back probably the next week... maybe earlier. *winks***

**Love you all - as always!**

**_ArinnaVal_  
**


End file.
